The Masked Legend ( PJO)
by MoonEclipse777
Summary: 500 years ago, the demigods made a mistake that drove their hero out. However, a strange thing happened. Few months after his disappearance, a new myth was created. The myth talks about this young hunter named Salomao Hunter who lives in the forest and helps demigods whenever they cross path. In the mortal world, this hunter was known as Sailor Hunter instead.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that Uncle Rick has, quotes, and the cover if you see it. I own the story though.**

The world is not cruel.

The gods aren't cruel.

But the people are...

His friends betrayed him.

One by one...

Clarrisse, Chris, Katie, Nico, Thalia, and many more.

" I thought I could trust you." Percy mumbled. What happens if the color disappears from a picture. All you can see is grey then. Just like what he sees right now.

" Sorry Son, I have to go." Poseidon said with a apologetic tone. I needed you...

" Percy don't you see I'm busy!" Annabeth exclaimed talking to a new camper called...

What is his name again? George? Greg? Owen? Louis? Right his name was Lukas? No his name was Nicholas wasn't it? Wait it is Landon.

I though't I could rely on you Annabeth ...

But sadly, I'm on my own.

Percy pushed through the crowd of people near the beach. Some of them look at Percy pityingly. He hated that. He was no different and yet he gets a different treatment. Pushing through the crowd, he was ready for it. Landon and Annabeth had been very close these days. So, Percy had already expected this to happen. But not so soon...

" Percy! It not what it looks like!" She exclaimed. All he did was stared at her with that sea green eyes. His lips that used to smile a lot stayed as straight as possible.

" You cheated on me." He murmured. Annabeth hesitated before nodded her head. She held Landon's hand and waited for his shouting. There was silence in the air. All you can hear is the waves crashing down at the sea like Percy's world has been crashed.

Suddenly he walked over to Annabeth, Annabeth saw his hands moving and she closed her eyes bracing herself.

Then she felt a warm embrace. She slowly open her eyes only to see Percy embracing her. She could hear him whisper...

" I really sincerely hope you're happy. I didn't make you happy but... I wish Landon makes you happy. Hope you well ... Wise girl." He said. Annabeth heard that he choked a little bit during that process. Annabeth felt he pulled away.

Percy then went up to Landon and offer his hand which Landon cautiously accepted.

" Treat her well okay. She a wonderful person." Percy said with a smile. A sincere smile or so everyone thought.

The son of Poseidon then walked away alone silently disappearing from everyone's view. Annabeth dropped down on her knee. She didn't know why but suddenly there was a huge rock in her heart.

" Why?" She mumbled as her tears flow down. She didn't know why. Annabeth had thought she love Landon a son of Apollo. But now... she just didn't know what to do.

She had wish Percy had just slapped her. Maybe everything wouldn't been so hard. But instead he embraced it with a smile.

" WHY THE HADES DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Pollux yelled out. The son of Dionysus stomped over to the crowd. He glares at everyone and somehow today, he seemed a lot scarier.

" I may not be a friend of Percy but how can you guys neglected him. He's a demigod too! He needs rest too. Just because he can't be the hero you guys want to doesn't mean you should treat him that way!" Pollux yelled out. The demigods looked down.

" Have you consider his feelings or did you think he was a freaking robot!" Pollux yelled. Clarrisse being the hot-headed one decided to look up again and glared at Pollux. Intensity grew as the two glares at one another.

" He claims to do all the achievements even though We helped him!" Clarrisse yelled. Pollux was silent. He continue to glare at the daughter of Ares.

" So, you said that we helped him when he was at Tartarus. We helps him when he went to hades and back! Did we help him when he was 12 FIGHTING A FREAKING MINOTAUR WITH NO EXPERIENCE HOWEVER or did we just watch him trying to save his mother!" He yelled out. The campers were silent. All the facts were there.

They were jealous of him and that those excuses is just to hide the truth that they are just jealous.

" I'm not really Percy's friend or anything. But you guys. Be mature and think how hurt he was when you guys did that. I admit I was jealous. But being a powerful Demigod also have lots of responsibilities and you know what Percy's responsibilities were?" Pollux asked them.

" To care." He answered before stomping away leaving the shameful demigods.

Pollux then went to the Poseidon's cabin to see if Percy is okay. But all he was met was an empty bed. Everything was gone except for the Minotaur horn was gone. Not even a letter was there.

Pollux ran out and bumped in Chiron.

" Sir! Percy is gone!" Pollux exclaimed. Chiron immediately went pale. He didn't think it would go this far.

They searched everywhere and not even a single trace of that man was there. It was like Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon had never walked on Earth and that day a new person came to existence.

 **500 years later...**

A white hair and a light yellow eye person came to existence. His hair is swept to the side and one of his eyes reminded the ice since it was a light color however the yellow made him looked like Time's son. He sat on the tree waiting for his new prey. Swinging his feet he smiles as his prey finally arrives.

The monster looked at him fearfully.

" Salomao Hunter." It growled out. Before it could react, an arrow pierce through his heart. Even though it looked like Salomao haven't made a move. But the arrow that pierced through the monster's heart was bright yellow like Salomao's yellow eye that haven't been masked.

 **End.**

 **AN: This is my story from Wattpad. I decided to bring it over to here by a reader's suggestion so here I am.**

' People know the truth, but they ignore it because they just can't handle it.'

\- Unknown


	2. He Who Guides Them to Camp

Two kids running for their lives as the hellhounds quickly chase after them.

"C'mon, Jessica you could do it!" The older one encouraged. She could tell the little one is tiring out.

Suddenly, the little one tripped over and broke free from the older ones grasp. Horrified, the older one try to pick her up.

But it was too late. The hellhounds got to the little one.

" No! Jessica!" Sh cried out. She stood there sobbing as the hellhounds closed in. There is no point of running when her little sister is now dead.

Suddenly an arrow shot right through one of the hellhounds heart. The hellhounds quickly trying to find who shot their kind. A young man sat on top of the tree. A mask over his face covering one eye leaving the another eye visible. His white hair swept back as he swung his feet back and forth. Back and forth.

" Damn, I was late." A deep voice spoke as he looked at the corpse of the young little girl.

" You know. I hate how you doggies like to kill young little girls. So now I'm going to kill you." He said jumping down from the tree. He grabbed a dagger out of nowhere and quickly he slashed one of the hellhounds.

The hellhounds ran forward trying to kill the man. But they were no much for him. He swiftly dodged from the right and the left. Easily get away with the attack.

" Jeez it starting to get boring~." He complained as he grabbed out his bow. The girl was shock. How can he be so casual with those dangerous hellhounds.

Ping !

Ping !

Ping!

The sound of arrows rang in the air. All the hellhounds all dead. Satisfied, he looked over at the corpse. Being out of trance, the older sister ran for her.

" Please don't leave me Jessica!" She cried out. She had failed her. Her own little sister is now dead. She could hear the man sigh.

" C'mon lets take care of her respectfully." He spoke to her as he picked up the corpse. He then proceed to mutter a few words at the dead girl and put a strange coin in her hand.

" Okay let bury her." He said to her. The two dug a grave just for the little girl.

"May you Rest In Peace." He muttered. The man then held her hand.

" So kid who are you. I assume I haven't gotten your name yet." He said. His bright yellow eye twinkle as he said that.

" Penelope Morrison." She said shyly. The man in front of her stared down at her.

" My name is Salomao Hunter But you can call me Sal. How are you Penelope?" He asked her nicely. Penelope didn't answer him. Here he stood there, looking all nice when he just killed a few hellhounds. Not that she felt bad or all. It just she never did trust him. Not after what her uncle did...

" If you don't want to say. I won't force you. Are you hungry?" He asked. Penelope just nodded shyly. She wasn't use to having a male caring for her. All her life, she grew up with a caring aunt and a loving uncle. But when her aunt died everything had changed.

Her uncle started drinking because of aunt's death. And he became abusive. Then one day, a hellhound broke in and killed him leaving Jessica, her, and her oldest sister Irene. Well not exactly old but old. They were triplets. Irene being the oldest, She being the middle, and Jessica the youngest. Penelope remember Irene wanting them to go out quickly leaving her behind. But she never knew if she made out alive or not. And now she's all alone. What is the point of living? All she had was them.

" C'mon. Let's go." Salomao spoke before gently grasping her hand. He led her through the tall woods. She seen many times when a monster tries to kill her. But every time, he would be there.

Finally night falls. Penelope could tell he was hesitating.

" I don't know if we should stop. It is just up there." He spoke to her.

" I think I want to stop a little because I'm tired." Penelope said to him. Salomao looked at her with his yellow eye. He nodded.

He set up a camp and built a fire. Penelope huddle near the fire. She stared at it a little. It was so bright and colorful and it was dancing happily. While, Penelope here has to force herself in order to survive.

" Hungry?" Salomao asked her. Penelope was about to refuse when her stomach growled. She blushed and looked down. Salomao just chuckled.

" What do you want to eat?" He spoke nicely. She thought about it before remembering her sister's cooking. After her uncle became alcoholic, Irene had to learn how to cook. They were only 7 but if Irene didn't cook. They would have starve to death.

" Pasta!" She yelled out cheerfully as she remembered her sister. But then blushed and looked down. Salomao chuckled. He clapped his hand and pasta then was in his hand.

" How?" She asked shocked. Salomao chuckled before just putting a finger in front of his masked lip.

" I have my connection." He said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye that was visible for other to see.

The two sat in silence as the fire crackled.

" How old are you?" She asked.

" 789. You?" He replied. Penelope was shock. He was an immortal just like how Aunt used to mention. Well except the fact he has a mask.

" 10." She answered. The two began to chat and soon they became quite a good friend. Penelope didn't trust him with her personal stuff. But, Salomao Hunter know quite a lot about architecture and that drew them closer.

Zzzzzzz

Zzzzzzzz

Zzzzzzzzz

" Goodnight. Penelope." He mutter before jumping on a tree guarding the peaceful demigod.

 **Day time...**

It was time to head forward. The two chat along the way. It wasn't as silent as yesterday. The young demigod slowly warmed to the older person. Finally, they were at their destination. Camp half blood.

The two walked up to the hill.

" What if I want to see you again Sal?" She asked. Salomao just looked at her. The mask blocked the smile on his face.

" Well we just got to see." He said before disappearing. Disappointed she walked forward to her new home. New family. A young girl and a person with a horse body come up to her.

" Where is he!?" The girl demanded. Confused, she tilted her head before realizing what she was saying.

" Gone." Penelope replied before take a good looking at the person. She looks a replica of her but older and has gray eyes. Suddenly, the girl's eye widen before settling.

" We lost him again." She huffed. Chiron just sighed.

" Well we have a new demigod. Who are your parents" Chiron mused.

" I don-." She was interrupted by the symbol on top. A lyre. Apollo.

" What is your name?" The girl asked politely.

" Penelope Morrison." She replied shyly.

" Penelope Morrison daughter of Apollo god of sun." She announced to the crowd which Penelope didn't notice.

" Who are you miss." Penelope asked shyly. The girl just smiled at her.

" Annabeth. Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena." Annabeth told her.

 **End.**

' A new baby is like the beginning of all things - wonder, hope, a dream of possibilities.'

~Eda J LeShan


	3. The Hunt’s Lieutenant

Penelope thought camp wasn't so bad. It would have been better if Salomao was here. The whole place was actually pretty cool. She even got to met some of the people who is also saved by Salomao. She thought Annabeth was actually pretty cool. What bothers her is that the cabin counselors were 500 years old.

She even made a new friend . A daughter of Morpheus, Gwen Jackson. She was a bright and cheerful person. Penelope had guessed it's because she is so hyper after a long sleep. Gwen said she usually sleep through the night and morning and active in the afternoon.

Penelope felt like she was at home. Even though, she still hurt by the loss of her family. But one of the person who was save by Salomao comforted her. He had a experience like that but a little different. He had two siblings. Both of them joined the hunt leaving him behind all alone.

Penelope felt like she could really connect to him and they did have a great conversation. His name was Jack Winters a son of Boreas.

This went on for a while. Waking up and eat. Go to classes and talked to Gwen and Jack. Then head back to the Apollo cabin and sleep. Nothing was quite interesting other than capture the flag of course. But that became a regular thing too.

Until the hunters came...

Penelope woke up and just like any day she went and eat and then went to classes. Then she suddenly heard a horn blowed. Confused, she stopped training with Jack.

The both of them walked out and saw silver parkas women coming from the woods. She saw the expression of both campers and the women.

" Hey Jack, who are they?" She asked confused. Jack realized she haven't seen them yet told her, " they are the hunters of Artemis and Artemis is basically your aunt." Jack then went back scowling at the hunters.

Penelope realized that they are the one who offered Jack's sisters immortality and a home with only girls in it.

Two girls walked forward looking like the leader. The silver eye 13 year old looked young but she was the one that looked more like the leader of the hunters than the girl with lightning blue eyes. Her eyes looked like it held thousands of years old knowledge which she probably did.

" Hey Annie!" The lightning blue eye girl greeted Annabeth cheerfully while Annabeth scowled at her.

" Don't call me Annie. Thalia." Annabeth told the blue eye girl. The girl just shrugged like she didn't care at all.

Thalia seemed to caught Penelope looking at her and she waved.

" Who is she?" She asked Annabeth.

" Penelope Morrison a daughter of Apollo." She answered.

" Save by the masked hunter." She added in. Thalia's face darkened.

" Him?" She questioned. Annabeth nodded. Thalia sighed in frustration.

" The Hunt is trying to catch him but no luck yet. Yo Annabeth do you think it is Percy?" Thalia asked. Annabeth shook her head.

" I don't know. What the demigods describe is far different from Percy. He even use a bow! A bow! You know how Percy is with bows." She replied unsure.

But before they could continue on their conversation, Artemis called Thalia back.

" Look Thalia, I found traces of the masked hunter." She said. Thalia's face soon broke into happiness.

" But I can't let you guys join." She quickly added in. Thalia tilted her head in confusion.

" The last time we tried to make a move. It wasn't successful and you know what happened next." She answered. Thalia paled. The last time, they got a trace of him. The masked hunter had used rope and hanged them in one tree. Thalia quickly nodded as Artemis just laughed. Thalia glared at her half sister as Artemis just looked sheepishly at her.

" You got to admit it was funny." Artemis said. Thalia glares at her.

" Of course, you're not the one who thought she is going to die like hangman." She told Artemis as they both talked and laughed.

" Anyway take care of the hunt." Artemis told her. Thalia saluted mockingly before sending Artemis on her way leaving Thalia alone with her thoughts.

Thalia walked into the woods of where capture the flag would usually held. Lots of memories came back to her every time. It been hundreds of years and slowly Thalia had forgotten his face. His eyes. His hair. Even though, they had pictures of him. But, whenever she stares at it, in front of her would be a stranger. It wouldn't be the Percy Jackson she knew once.

Thalia felt like she made a mistake when she neglected his feelings. She blamed him for the wrongdoing. What was she thinking anyway? She never knew till this day. Maybe she was too power-hungry to think right. Everyone else moved on and maybe even Annabeth. But the guilt inside her had never been away. It stayed there for days, weeks, months, and years. Till today. She never knew Percy had a big impact on her but when Percy was gone, it felt like the world crashed down.

" I'm sorry Percy." She muttered in the woods. No one was there except for silence. She remembered clearly of that day when she truly huffed his feelings.

 _" Just admit it Percy! You broke my bow!" She yelled angrily. The son of Poseidon didn't held back either._

 _" And how would you think I got in a man-hater's cabin!" Percy shouted back._

 _" Just because you're all powerful doesn't mean you should do that!" She yelled back before stomping off._

It made her flinch every time she remembers it. She knew Percy wouldn't have done that. But she was blinded by how powerful Percy was and how she couldn't be as power as him. It hurt his heart more than Thalia ever expected. From that day, the hunters and Artemis herself kept away from Percy. They would threw him disgusted look. The only reason why they probably haven't kill him was because his father was Poseidon and they wouldn't want to feel his wrath.

Speaking of Poseidon, he became depressed. Not depressed as sulking in his room all day. But instead of neglecting his duties, Poseidon became a person who would work all day. Neglecting his family. Triton and Amphitrite tried to help but even they would quite affected by Percy's disappearance. It wasn't like they hated each other. Instead they had a mutual relationship with Percy.

Thalia sighed as she pulled back her thoughts. She looked around at the sky and the forest. It never did changed much. But a lot have changed outside of this peaceful forest. Percy is gone. Poseidon became a workaholic. And now there is a masked person go by Salomao Hunter in the mythology world and assuming it is the same person, he goes by Sailor Hunter in the mortal world.

" 500 years and you haven't forgiven us yet Percy." She muttered. Thalia kept walking until she saw a tree that was quite special than any other one. A tree that signifies promise and everlasting. It did pretty well with the everlasting but not the promise part. The tree lasted for hundred of years and yet the true existence of the tree was broken.

Deep carved into the tree, she saw the carving of Percy's word.

 _Best Friend forever_

-Kelp Head Pinecone Face

She could see the slash that Percy had made after she broke it. She could almost feel the anger and sadness inside him when she first saw it.

Drip.

Drip.

Thalia touches her face. There were tears but no sounds coming out of her.

" Please come back Percy." She whisper to no one.

 **End.**

' No one ever told me that grief felt so like fear.'

\- C.S. Lewis


	4. The Hunter Have Been Founded

Artemis was in the woods where the masked hunter was assume to be hiding in. So far it is confirming the goddess's theory of someone living here. There was absolutely no monsters here. Only monster dusts but not living monsters.

She carefully walked each steps trying not to fall into any of his traps. That be embarrassing and her brother would never let her down. She could imagine the taunting and teasing she would get.

Suddenly, there was a growl. The moon goddess frozen in place.

' Hellhounds.' Artemis thought. She quickly grabbed our her bow pointing at the direction of the sound.

Silence. Not even a sound of movement was being made.

Suddenly, a black creature lunges forward and before Artemis released her arrow.

" Drake! Down!" She heard a person shouted. The hellhound soon stopped lunging for Artemis. It red eye still glaring at her though. Instead of shivering in fear, the moon goddess glares right back at Drake the hellhound.

Silver Vs Red

" Drake go back to your mom." The person ordered. Drake looked like he didn't want to but obeyed his master's order.

" Sorry. That's my hound there. He gets a little aggressive when strangers come by." The person apologize.

" A little?" She answered.

" Maybe a little bit more aggressive than I said he would be." He admitted. His hand ran through his hair. Artemis took a good look of him and knew she had found him. A mask covered every single part of his face except for his left eye which was light yellow just like the demigods said.

' Exactly like Chronos or Kronos.' She thought remembering the cold harsh golden eyes that Kronos had during the Titan War 2. His hair was swept back just like the demigods said.

' I found you~." She thought mentally smiling at her prey being found.

" My name Salomao Hunter and I assume you are Artemis the goddess of moon right?" He spoke shocking her.

" How do you know boy." She growled out. Quickly she pulled out a dagger and threw it at him. At the last second, he dodged and the dagger missed his head by a few centimeters. Which Artemis became very sad about. She was hoping to just kill him.

" How am I able to survive in this world without knowing the gods and goddesses." He said and his eyes twinkled slightly. The moon goddess narrowed her eyes slightly.

There is something about this person. It made her suspicious but she didn't ask.

" Plus I even played hangman with your hunters." He said and his yellow eye seemed brighter and lighter. The moon goddess just growled out. As much as she got amused by the fact, he was playing hangman with her hunters but still it wasn't necessary to teased her with it.

" Shut up boy. Come with me to Olympus." She growled out. Salomao shrugged.

" Okay." Salomao accept it casually.

' Well this is easier than I though.' She thought. Salomao seemed to caught her confusion and just chuckled behind his mask.

"Your hunters never asked me." He replied knowing what Artemis's question is about.

" Just let me prepare a bit. I have a few hellhounds to say goodbye to." He said before walking to somewhere.

" Do you know anything about Perseus Jackson?" Artemis asked. Salomao stopped and turn around a bit. His eyes lose the twinkle and replaced it was a blank.

" Hmmm? Who? Is he another person that is needed to be brought to Olympus?" He asked blankly before walking again. As a goddess, she knew when a person is lying or not especially her brother is the god of truth. But somehow she couldn't tell if he was lying or not. Artemis followed him to his home. A wooden cabin near the river bank. It wasn't so large nor was it small.

Artemis could hear growling and immediately knew it was the hellhounds.

" Don't worry. I'm just going for a bit lee." He assured one of the female hellhound who was whimpering.

" How old are you?" Artemis asked. If the answer is what She expected, then there is a slight suspicion whether his identity is Percy Jackson or not. Salomao just glanced at her with his yellow eye.

" 789. Why?" He questioned tilting his head.

'Looks like he's not Perseus." She thought. The moon goddess waited patiently for Salomao to get ready.

" Alright it time to go." He said clapping his hands together cheerfully. Artemis had never seen someone who was so cheerful to go to Olympus to be judged. She nodded and flashed both of them to Mount Olympus the home of the gods.

Lightning flashed and boomed all the time making both hunters rolled their eyes.

" Dramatic much." She heard him mutter. She silently chuckled to herself at how true that was.

She quietly summoned the Olympians and when they walked in, all the Olympians are sitting in there rightful places except for Poseidon. They waited patiently at Poseidon but he never came. That is until Ares became so impatient that he went and dragged Poseidon here. It had been a long time ever since she saw her uncle.

He never did changed much. Still wore casual clothes and were holding a trident in one hand. But his eyes which was once filled with happiness is now just tired and blankness. She frowned at that part. Thousand of years, her uncle Poseidon had been the one who stayed in a good mood all the time. He never lose the twinkle in his green eye. But ever since Perseus... he never was the same.

" What is it. I was busy with my duties brother." He grumbled before sitting down. He then looked at Salomao and tilted his head curious of who he was.

" Ahem, I'm glad you could join us." He started saying before getting interrupted by Hestia.

" Brother, Do you think we could have the demigods here too." She asked. Zeus nodded before summoning the demigods.

After a while of explaining, they finally sat down.

" So why am I here anyway." Salomao said casually. The demigods who been with him knew how casual he was. They silently snickered in the corner where no one look at.

The gods and goddesses have different reactions to how he acted.

Zeus looked at him incredulously.

Hera just looked at him with curiosity.

Ares just don't care about it. All he want is blood.

Athena stared at him with her calculating eyes. Her gray eyes seem more stormy than Annabeth.

Poseidon looked at him. His eyes were blank.

The other gods have all reaction from shock to curiosity.

" Well Salomao Hunter or Sailor Hunter whatever you prefer, you are here to be judged whether you are a threat or not to Olympus." Zeus spoke firmly. His blue eyes looked directly at Salomao's yellow eye.

" Well lets get started shall we." Salomao said his eye twinkle a little.

 **End.**

' You can't stop the waves but you can learn to surf.'

\- John Kabat-Zin


	5. Meeting on Olympus

" Right, ahem lets begin." Zeus cleared his voice and spoke.

" First all, has anyone seen Perseus Jackson yet?" He asked with a formal tone. But it was met with a silence. He sighed in disappointment while Poseidon showed no emotions in particular to the subject. In fact, he looked bored.

" Alright on to the next conflict, Salomao Hunter would you plead yourself as someone who betray Olympus or help Olympus." Zeus spoke to the immortal in front of him. Salomao's yellow eye twinkle as he slowly got his mask off. But what inside it is another mask.

" Paranoid much." Nico muttered. The immortal hunter just chuckled.

" Why would I show my face to someone I don't know?" Salomao asked sweetly. However his eye show different. It was suddenly dark yellow and it seem to glare at the son of Hades.

" I- I just thought you would be casual in showing your face." Nico stuttered a little. Hades looked at his son and chuckled. Hades then looked at Salomao and said, " A diamond is sparkly and lets other feels royal and rich." The gods and goddesses looked at him confused. Why would Hades say such a thing. Salomao just looked at him, his eyes twinkled brightly.

" Yet it as a side of mischievousness and mysteriousness." He spoke with a sweet voice. The two immortal looked at each other before laughing.

" Long time no see Sal! I have seen you ever since 500 years ago. Back then you were still out there adventuring." Hades said brightly. The gods just looked at him in shock.

But then they caught on something. 500 years?

They looked at Artemis who shook her head.

' He's 789.' She spoke into their minds. They nodded in dissatisfaction. Hades and Salomao chatted a bit before turning back to the meeting.

" Anyway, Zeus you have my words on this one. I would remain neutral if you don't bother my peace. I do enjoy the forest and its company." Sal said. Zeus nodded. Over the time, he shown great performance on being a good king. The god himself didn't cheat on Hera a little bit less which made the queen of gods happier and less bitter to her step-children.

" Well then, you may be dismissed." Zeus gestured. Salomao nodded in appreciation. He hate how people are looking at him strangely.

" Wait! Salomao Hunter!" A woman yelled. Sal turned around to face the architect of Olympus Annabeth Chase.

" What?" He replied in a nice tone. Annabeth looked at little bit unsure but her eyes filled with determination.

" Do you know anything about Percy Jackson. He was my boyfriend." Annabeth said. Salomao looked at her incredulously. Somehow he had seen this situation once except she added another sentence. Salomao looked at Artemis and she just rolled her eyes.

" Shut up boy!" She hissed. Salomao laughed and his laughter filled the room.

" Sorry Annabeth, I think that for me to know and you to figure out." He winked and then disappeared. Annabeth still stood there frozen.

" He definitely knows where Percy is." She said determined. The gods except Athena tilted their head in confusion. Athena just smirked knowingly.

" I never even mentioned my name. Plus, I noticed that he has a dagger with him and that dagger I'm pretty sure was made from a Minotaur horn." She analyzed and said. The gods except for Athena who looked at her daughter with pride.

" So you been lied to Sis eh?" Apollo teased. An arrow flew next to his head.

" Shut up."

" Nah, this is way too fun." Apollo answered

A groan can hear by Artemis while Apollo screamed like a little girl and touching his private part screaming about.

 **End.**

" A sky full of stars and he was staring at her."

\- Atticus


	6. Sailor Hunter

Salomao Hunter is a legend in the world of mythology. He is a graceful hunter who never had missed his preys. After all, he is a hunter for a reason. However, Salomao isn't just known in the mythology word. He is also known as Sailor Hunter the modern superman of mortals. As Salomao Hunter, he would hunt monsters and bring demigods to camp. As Sailor, it is the same job but a little different.

In the world of mythology, he was known to be a hero to all demigods. But as Sailor, most think of him as a hero and a murderer. He brutally kill the people who committed wrong deeds and help people who needed help and treated them as his family. It was just another night in Albany, New York, people walking down the streets and cars flying two feet above ground. ( Remember it is in the future.) A shadow went from buildings to building but never did left a single evidence of anyone there.

He has a cloak over him and his face is covered and his yellow eye that you can usually see is now replaced with a special material that prevent people from seeing in but let Sailor see clearly. You can't see anything except for that one crack that lets you see part of his sadistic smile.

Jumping over buildings, the people underneath could see a man jumping across and point at him. Their mouth formed the word, " Sailor Hunter." Their hands went to grab their phone to either take a picture or call the police because after all he kills people.

Sailor just looked at them and a smile creeped up his face. " Mortals." He said with a smile. He then proceeded to go to his destination. After he arrived at a rusty building, Sailor heard screaming of a person. He could hear shouting and the sound of a whip. He clenched his fist and went in to the building. There was absolutely no one but Sailor could tell something is wrong with this building. Even though mortals can't hear anything from the thick wall that prevents sound to go anywhere, demigods or immortals could hear clearly that there is screaming. Sailor headed towards the sound of the screaming and there he could hear the words coming from a woman clearly.

"If it wasn't for you! Zeus would be still here! He would have brought me back to Olympus and make me a goddess you scum!" A woman shouted and proceeded to whip someone. Sailor could hear the loud screaming and he couldn't handle it anymore. He kicked down the door and the whipping stopped. Sailor just leaned next to the doorway and waited for the woman to come. As he expected, the woman came with a knife in her hand. Her beautiful face is now ruined and her hair is all messed up.

" Who are you." She demanded holding her knife. The knife has some blood on it and Sailor looked further behind her. A young boy leaning next to the wall, his body is all covered up with blood and wounds. His hair is all messed up but it is obvious of who's the father because of his electric blue eyes.

" Zeus's kid huh?" He mused before focusing on the woman. The woman now stared at him in shock and ran at him and kneeled hugging his legs making Sailor jump a little.

" Jeez woman!" He said before proceeding to curse a little. He could smell the alcohol radiating off of the woman. " How much did you even drink." He muttered to himself and looking at the woman who hugging him and rambling off.

" You came because of Zeus right? I knew Zeus still love me. He's going to make me a goddess. He has to! I gave birth to his son!" She rambled off until Sailor couldn't take it anymore. He kicked the woman in the stomach which sent her flying.

" Listen woman, I'm Sailor Hunter and I'm not some servant of Zeus. Plus you are not fit enough to call this young boy, his mother!" He said harshly. Sailor couldn't stand the fact that this woman is still living in that fantasy of hers. She got to face the truth that Zeus can't make her a goddess. If this happens every time Zeus couldn't keep his pants, there'll be hundreds of Zeus's lovers on Olympus already. The woman looked like she just got kicked out of fantasy and lay there looking out at space. Sailor sighed and just walking over to the boy who is huddling next to a wall.

" Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here because of your daddy." He crouched down next to him and said nicely to the seven year old. The boy just glared at him and growled out, " he's not my father!" Sailor just stood up and gave him a piece of ambrosia which the boy hesitantly accepted. He took a bite and then looked at Sailor surprised at the taste.

" How does it taste?" Sailor said grinning.

" Like mom's homemade brownies." He said then pursuing to flinch at what he said. Sailor looked up him and just sighed. He sat down next to the boy who is biting off the ambrosia little by little. " What's your name kid?" He asked. The boy looked at him, his eyes filled with caution.

" Mom said that dad named me Ajax. So I guessed my name is Ajax Summer." He shrugged before looking at Sailor. " Well, I go by Sailor Hunter or Salomao Hunter either one is fine." Sailor said grinning at Ajax. Ajax hesitantly smiled back at Sailor. Sailor abruptly stood up.

" You stay here. I got to take out the trash before bringing you to camp." Sailor said before heading towards the woman. His hand suddenly hold a bone dagger carved so detail that it could be worth millions if it be sold. Ajax was confused at first but then realized what he was going to do.

" Hey Sailor, could we just go." He muttered his words show slight tone of pleading. Sailor just shook his head. It is his job to kill the bad and save the good. Ajax followed Sailor to where his mother looked at a doll just sitting there.

" I'm going to go out." Ajax muttered to Sailor before walking out of the whole place. Sailor nodded before looking at the woman. " I'm not really sorry but I just hope you could realize your mistake." Sailor said before raising his bone dagger. Blood splattered next to the wall. Sailor looked at the corpse. He took her blood and wrote a big sign on the wall for the police to see. He then placed a bomb at the bathroom which is the furthest from the corpse or the place where she tortured her own son. Sailor just hoped this is enough for the police to come and see what they ignored. Sailor left the place only leaving behind a bomb and a sign that say SH.

Sailor was met with Ajax who stared up at the sky. His electric eye looked at the sky thoughtfully.

"Is my father really Zeus?" He asked Sailor. Sailor nodded at him. Ajax sighed and looked at Sailor.

" I never wanted this to happen but things just got to happen." Ajax said. Sailor just nodded to the boy in front of him. This boy who was once so naïve of this world. A person who planned his bright future. But those dreams shattered when his mother became an alcoholic and a person who refused to believe in the truth.

" Let just go." Sailor suggested before heading off with Ajax trailing behind. The last thing they heard is the sound of a bomb exploding and the sound of people screaming their heads off. Ajax looked back and he shook his head. He faced the hunter and he knew he couldn't go back to the life when his mother bakes brownies for him and he would be sitting there reading a book and waiting for the brownies to be finished. He breathed in and out and then smiled towards Sailor who smiled back.

'This is my new life now.' Ajax thought before walking with Sailor.

 **End.**

" If a girl cries for a boy, she really loved him...but if a boy cries for a girl, nobody will ever love that girl the way he did."

\- Unknown


	7. A Talk with the Cabin Counselors

Traveling across the state wasn't the most exciting thing. But in the end, it was all worth the travel. Ajax and Sailor finally arrived at their destination. Camp-Half-Blood.

" So this is camp huh." Ajax said slightly impressed at the architecture. Sailor nodded. The two walked in and all the campers just looked at them in shock. Campers whispered to each other where ever they go.

" Could you guys just go away!" Ajax shouted finally couldn't stand it. A big horse man came up to Sailor and Ajax. Ajax just stared up.

" Horsey?" He questioned and looked at Sailor who was grinning. " That Chiron, the director of Camp-Half-Blood.

" You never said Chiron was a big horse with a human body!" Ajax exclaimed.

" Hey what do you expect from this world." Sailor defended himself. His mask now changed into the one that Salomao used. As Sailor and Ajax continued to argue, Chiron cleared his throat. His old eyes twinkled in amusement as the both blushed in embarrassment.

" Sorry." They said looking down. But truthfully they aren't.

" Salomao!" A girl ran up to him and hugged him. Sailor laughed and rubbed her head while she pouted.

" How are you Penelope?" Sailor asked. Penelope then proceeded to tell him everything she experienced since coming to camp. Sailor then felt a tug from someone and he looked down to find Ajax glaring at him.

" Nice to see you didn't forget about me." Ajax said. Sailor just winked and then rubbed Penelope and Ajax's head.

" You guys are way too cute!" He amused himself cheerfully as the campers stared at the hunter. This is their first time seeing Salomao Hunter the legendary hunter in camp. Sailor noticed the looks on the campers's face and just grinned inside.

" Hello nice to meet you. I'm Salomao Hunter or Sailor Hunter. Whatever you prefer. If you want a even shorter name. You could just call me Sal." He said and waved at them. His eye twinkled in amusement.

" Any questions." Sailor said facing the questions. Suddenly, lots of questions got shouted out mostly by the Athena cabin. But one of them stood out the most.

" Are you the hero Percy Jackson?" Some asked. Sailor just tilted his head.

" Who is this Percy Jackson?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye. Obviously he is amused, but didn't show much of it.

" He was our hero, our friend until... we betrayed him." Clarrisse muttered. Silence then came.

" Well then... now I know what happened to that Percy guy. I can first say you guys are stupid and second I'm not that Percy guy." Sailor said his eye twinkled a little more again. Clarrisse glares at him.

" What do you know?" She shouted. Sailor just shook his head.

" I don't but what I do know is that he WAS your friend." Sailor answered. Clarrisse raises her fist and punch him. But that didn't budge him.

" Why hit me when I'm telling the truth? If you are really sorry, then do something about it." He said coldly. His yellow eye turns golden like Kronos.

" Are you saying that we aren't doing anything. We tried to find him." Travis and Conner yelled. Sailor went and faced the brothers.

" Find him? Does he even want to be found? I mean you guys make him sound like a very loyal and friendly guy. So, what happens if that loyalty was broken? Obviously he doesn't want to be found. Plus, what's the point? You guys hate him." Sailor spoke coldly. Silence surrounded them as the cabin counselors glared at Sailor while Sailor glared right back.

" Alright you guys! Salomao here is just speaking the truth." Thalia spoke walking to them. She was still dressed in her hunter clothes and holding a bow. It makes her look somehow intimidating.

" Sorry, Sailor." She apologized before glaring at the cabin counselors.

" He is our guest. There is no need to be rude to a person who is simply telling the truth after all we are the one..." She trailed off. The people who knew what happened that day hung their head in shame. Sailor just look at them with his cold yellow eye.

" Thanks Grace." He said to Thalia. But all he got was a glare.

" You're not off the hook yet Hunter. I haven't forgiven you about the whole playing hangman thing yet." She said. Sailor just looked at her and then chuckled. He then jumped on a tree.

" Well, Sorry about that. You girls were too viscous for me. Plus, I haven't use this dagger since a long time. So I wanted to tried it out." Sailor said showing his bone dagger. Annabeth and Thalia froze. It was made out of a Minotaur horn but they weren't so sure it was from Percy's minotaur horn since after all Salomao is the legendary hunter who never misses his prey.

" Where did you get that?" Annabeth asked. Sailor looked confused before realizing what she wanted.

" Well it from a Minotaur of course. I got that horn from a friend of mine. He was quite the loyal person. Maybe he's one of your friend. Tell me what does he look like?" Sailor asked mischievously.

" He has sea green eyes and black messy hair. Son of Poseidon." Annabeth answered excitedly. Maybe after all they can find Percy. Sailor look at her thoughtfully.

" Well he does fit the description. However I don't know if he was a Poseidon's kid or not. He gave me it as a gift." He said.

" Are you lying?" Annabeth asked a little suspicious. Part of her hopes that standing in front of her was the Perseus Jackson she loves. But part of her don't want him to be because if it is Percy Jackson then he changed. A lot.

" I swear to Chaos." He swore and the whole area slightly turned darker. It was a few minutes until it finally became normal.

" I guessed we can trust you." Thalia said a little happy that they could find clues about Percy.

" You could always trust the great hunter Sailor Hunter or Salomao Hunter if you prefer." He bragged and then winked. But before they could continue asking question.

" SALOMAO WHATEVER YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS HUNTER! YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!" Artemis yelled stomping towards him. Sailor paled a little inside.

" I guessed that my cue. Bye ladies and gentlemen." He said with a formal voice and then bowed like a magician and disappear.

 **End.**

Alice:

" Have I gone mad?"

The Mad Hatter

" I'm afraid so. You're entirely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are." '

\- A quote from Alice WonderLand ( I don't even know that came from that book but apparently it is.)


	8. Becoming the Moon Goddess’s Servant

" Whew did I get away from that woman?" Salomao said panting. He had been running for several hours and he is hoping Artemis didn't find him.

" Salomao a hunter never loses its prey." Artemis said with a creepy smile on her face. She was sitting on top of a branch swinging her legs front and back just like what Salomao would do. Her bright silver eyes darkens a lot. Salomao gulped in fear. " Heeey Arty, fancy seeing you here!" He said trying to hide his nervousness. Artemis narrowed her eyes and fast as a lightning, she had her silver dagger on his neck.

" Give me one reason why I shouldn't bring you back to Olympus and gut you." She threatened. Salomao tried to look calm but he hadn't been fighting a powerful deity for a long time and he wasn't sure his fighting is good as it was back in the days. His face were sweating and his palm were getting sweaty. He didn't know what to do. Here they are in a forest, none of them made a move yet.

" Speak or else I'll kill you faster!" She demanded. Artemis was angry at him not telling her that he might know Percy Jackson.

" How about this. If you let me go, I'll be in your servant for a year." He offered. Artemis narrowed her eyes.

" How about this, you will have to do what ever I tell you for four years and you'll be free." Artemis offered. He was about to turn it down when he saw that cold glare from Artemis again. He shivered a little.

" Jeez, women these days." Salomao complained jokingly. Artemis just continued to narrow her eyes. He jumped to the nearest tree.

" Fine I agree to your terms." He accepted. Artemis didn't trust him.

" Swear." She demanded. Salomao rolled his eyes behind his mask. " I swear to Chaos that I will do whatever you want under a few conditions." He swore. Confused, she glared at him demanding him to explain.

" Well first of all, I usually swear on Chaos. Second, my conditions are that if you ask me anything that is deemed to relates to my identity, I have the rights to not tell you about it and no asking me to pull of my mask." He said. Artemis nodded accepting his condition. Got to let this person have a little bit privacy. The area grew darken letting them know Chaos accepting the oath.

" I'm curious, how would I be able to contact you if I need you to serve me?" Artemis asked. Salomao glanced at her and then threw down a necklace. Artemis picked it up only to see the necklace had a little seashell on it.

" It works like a whistle but instead when you blow on it, it be the sound of a bird." He explained to Artemis. Artemis gestured him to come down and he did just like promised.

" Few questions." She said.

" Go ahead." Salomao said. The two of them walked deeper into the forest. It was nearly nighttime however they were hunters and hunters aren't scared of nights.

＂How are you an immortal?" She asked walking with him. Before words got out that there is this one hunter called Salomao Hunter who might be as good of a hunter as she is, the gods had never knew anything about him.

" Around 700 years ago, I met this person. Hmmm... what is her name again. Right Zoë Nightshade! She managed to get an apple that turned me immortal. I was her first male friend you know after Hercules." Salomao explained. Artemis was shock. 700 years ago, Zoë was still alive. No way she could possibly gave him a golden apple.

" Are you telling the truth?" She said narrowing her eyes. The dates just doesn't line up right.

" You could ask her yourself can't you. After all you all her mistress." He mischievously. Artemis narrowed her eyes even more.

" I'm not playing games with you." She spoke silently. Her words were silent but full of venom.

" Swear on Chaos." He said seriously. Nothing happened signaling that he was telling the truth. Artemis finally let loose and sighed,

" I might need to have a conversation with Zoë again." She said. Salomao nodded in understanding.

" Second question, why aren't you enjoying your life as an immortal. I mean you could go around and party and have fun. Why be a hunter." Artemis asked. Salomao glanced at her and changed his mask. Now Artemis could only see part of his mouth and not his eyes. He was smiling at her.

" Well that is an obvious question. To care of course!" He said with a kind voice.

" I lived so long and seen 700 years of history. There was good and bad and I want to be that person who be at someone's side no matter what happens. I don't want to be you guys." He told Artemis truthfully. Artemis crosses her arms.

" What is that supposed to mean?" She huffed and said.

" Don't you get it Artemis. For thousand of years, you gods could care less about mortals. Maybe better than the titans but still... the male gods go around and bed woman and occasionally some female goddesses. Even you only care about them if you actually cross some mortal girls." He said softly. Looking up, he smiled. The goddess of moon looked at him. Night has fallen and it seems like the stars are under his control. It shone bright and for that split second. Artemis saw sadness, anger, and all these emotions that she didn't think Salomao would feel. Ever since she had met him, he had been this cheerful and mischievous person.

" Alright third quest-." She got cut off by his complaining.

" When is it going to end?" He complained. Artemis just smirked and continued.

" What can you do for me." She asked. The masked hunter just looked at her in surprise. Artemis just tilted her head and smirked at him.

" Well I could tell you and good news and bad news right now." He said. Artemis just gestured him to speak.

" Bad news or good news first." Salomao said smiling.

" Bad news." She said.

" Bad news is that you have a war coming up." He said shocking Artemis.

" Good news is I'm neutral on this one." He continues.

" And why didn't you say this at the meeting?" She asked. Salomao just shrugged.

" You know me Arty. I'm too lazy." He said with a smirk. Artemis just smirked back which made Salomao alarmed. Usually she would become angry. She muttered something and a spell came over Salomao.

' How did you get taller Arty?" He asked the giant girl in front of him. Artemis just smirked. Her silver eyes twinkled in amusement. She summoned a mirror.

Salomao looked closely and then saw something.

Antlers.

Rabbit.

He looked up at Artemis and tried to glare at her. Artemis just picked him up while he's thrashing around.

" Salomao, you really do make a good jackalope. How about we call you Sally." She cooed as Salomao thrashed.

' Don't you call me Sally and turn me back. Ah! I can't stand this form.' Salomao wailed in her mind as she touches his fur.

" Be a good boy Sally. Let's bring you to Olympus do you could tell us some news." Artemis said patting his fur. She smiled and flashes the two to Olympus.

 **End.**

" She didn't want love. She wanted to be loved and that was entirely different."

\- Atticus

 **AN: Sorry for some grammar mistakes or spelling. Sometime I got to blame autocorrect and sometime I'm just too lazy. Oh and tell me who's your favorite ship?**

 **\- MoonEclipse777**


	9. The Bad News

Waking through Olympus, you could find a smiling goddess of moon petting a thrashing jackalope. It an amazing sight to see if they weren't on an important business.

Artemis kicked down the doors to the throne room. All Olympians's attention were on her.

" Daughter, what's wrong?" Zeus asked worriedly. Artemis would never joined in with Olympus meeting if they aren't important. Artemis smirked and let the jackalope out of her hands. She then cast a spell that lets Salomao turn back into a human.

" Oh how I miss you my body, my legs, my mask, and basically everything. It sucks to have antlers and getting petted by the man-hater." Salomao said dramatically while hugging his body. Artemis just glared at him for even mentioning her. She then turned to her father who's still looking at her worriedly.

" Well Salomao here have some news for you guys." She said pointing at Salomao who turned back to a normal person. Salomao noticed all eyes is on him and just grinned.

" Well let's just say that you have another war coming up." Salomao said quickly. Ares who was bored the whole time sat straight up looking like a kid on Christmas.

" And you just felt like you should mention this." Hermes said. Salomao just smiled at him cheekily. Well Hermes can't see it, but somehow he knew Salomao was smiling.

" I forgot." He said rubbing his head sheepishly. The gods looked at each other worriedly as they just got the news of a new war. They weren't prepared for this. It had been 500 years since they fought a war and during those times, the demigods had gotten lazy with fighting since the borders was there.

" Do you know the enemy though?" Artemis asked slightly demanding also. Salomao looked at her and tilted his head.

" You guys all know of her. I mean you guys did fought her around 500 years ago." He answered. The gods paled a little. 500 years ago, they have fought Gaea mother Earth. The only two benefit came out of it was that the Greeks and Romans have united and the Parthenon had been restored. Other than that, it was just a bloody war.

" Who else?" Artemis asked again. Salomao thought about it for a while.

" I don't exactly know. I mean I don't just walk in their place and asked for their details do I? But it probably Gaea and her groups of children including the titans." Salomao answered. The Olympians paled slowly as they find out who's the enemy.

" Oh and from what I heard from the winds and trees, there might be a chance we will be fighting an even powerful deity." Salomao said seriously. The room suddenly turned darker and the temperature dropped down.

" What are the chances." Zeus said weakly. Sweats coming off of his face as he absorbed the information, he's getting.

" Hmmm... about 98.9 percent." Sal answered casually. The gods paled even more. They looked as pale as Hades right now.

" That is only 1.1 percent of chances he won't appear." Athena exclaimed writing in her notepad. She seems to get every bit of information from Salomao to prepared the war.

" Well I wouldn't suggest you to even go anywhere. Not even the mortal world." He said the last parts to Hermes, Apollo, and Aphrodite who pouted.

" Why?" Artemis asked.

" Recently, I have been noticing that there are many more activity of monsters recently. Those monsters aren't just regular ones like a hellhound. They are ancient monsters that have been lurking around. Last time, you hunters nearly crossed one but instead I killed it first, that's why you were able to find traces of me. So, Artemis I would advise you to be on the lookout too." He explained and advised. Artemis noted on the warning. It is truly dangerous if monsters that haven't been seen for thousand of years to be reappearing.

" Will you be helping us?" Zeus asked. Salomao shook his head.

" No, I'll be remaining neutral for now. Unless one provoke me of course. However, since I'm neutral lots of people will tried to hire me." He replied to Zeus who looked confused at his last words.

" Other than being a hunter, I also can gather information. Lots of it. I could sneak in any sides without any problem so yeah." Salomao explained.

＂You can try. But I'll pummel you the moment you get in." Ares bragged. Salomao faced him and tilted his head. His yellow eye stared at him like he was finding a way to beat Ares. Suddenly, a knife appeared at Ares side. The gods looked at Artemis expecting her to be the one to threw the knife because everyone knew Artemis hates men full of pride and arrogance. However, Artemis was just staring at Salomao in shock.

" Try me." Salomao challenged smirking inside. Ares just gulped. He wasn't that stupid to the point to even enraged the masked hunter who were known for his skills in knives and archery. He turned to Zeus and bowed.

" My apologies Zeus. But I got to go." Salomao apologized before heading to the broken door that got kicked down.

" Where?" Zeus asked. Salomao stopped and glanced back.

" Well I'm meeting up with many people. But I'll just name some. Like Leto, Rhea, Metis, Helios, Selene and a few more titans for some discussion about this new war." Sal said smirking inside at the shock face.

" How?" Artemis said. She haven't seen her mother for thousand of years now and it the first time someone mentioned in a very long time.

" Oh I didn't tell you? Let just say I have my connection." He answered and then just disappeared.

Hawaii, United States...

It a sunny weather and a few beautiful ladies laying near the shores enjoying their days.

" It wonderful isn't it Selene." A woman said. Selene just scoffed. Her silver eyes glowed in the day. Time zone was different from New York and here in Hawaii they were still enjoying their day.

" I rather be looking at the stars." She replied. She looked out in the ocean to see her brother swimming in the sea and flirting with some ladies again.

" Hey ladies how you guys doing." A familiar voice said. Selene froze and then went up and hugged him hard.

" Can't breathe Selene." He choked out. His hands turning pale. Finally, Selene pulled away and narrowed her eyes. She pulled off one of the mask that Salomao was wearing.

" You don't need that." She said. Half of the boy's face is visible and half of it is not. It was still covered with a mask that not even Selene would dare to pulled it off.

" Good to see you too Selene oh and hey ladies." Salomao greeted the ladies behind Selene.

" I assume you didn't just come for no reason." Metis said her gray eye looked into Salomao's yellow eye.

" Right. Lets get to the point. What do you think about the war?"

 **End.**

 **AN: Tell me what ships do you want to see here?**

" Don't say the relationship is over, say it's complete. Some aren't meant to last forever."

\- The life coach school


	10. The Hunters of Artemis

The whole mood went darker all of the sudden. Even Helios who was enjoying the waves came up to talk.

" Well I think we all agree we're staying neutral." Leto said. All of the deities in Hawaii nodded in agreement. They didn't want to get involved in the war.

" Yeah but I'm talking about that super powerful person that not even I could find any information about?" Sailor said. Sailor or Salomao only knew that this person is a super powerful primordial or someone even more ancient than that. He couldn't think of anyone except for Chaos herself. However, since he personally knew Chaos. Sailor don't think that she would destroy one of her oldest creation.

" Well I think we could agree that we are all siding with the gods right? I mean if not, we're basically joining the side where this super powerful person is trying to destroy our home. " Helios tested. He wanted to know who was joining this powerful deity and who's not. However, none of them spoke about joining the other. There was silence between the titans and the masked hunter.

Suddenly, Selene just slapped Sailor on the back hard. Sailor groaned at the pain and glared at her.

" Why did you do that for!" He exclaimed. Selene just glared back and huffed.

" Thanks for ruining the mood. We were all enjoying the sunny beach. You don't get to enjoy a good weather when there is a war coming up okay!" She replied. Metis suddenly grinned.

" Wait, didn't you dislike it?" She questioned Selene who looked a little hurt at that random assumption.

" Hey who said the Titan of Moon can't like sun tanning!" She replied back a little hurt. The mood got lifted up as they joked about stuff. Sailor just smiled at his new family. After all, he could never go back to seven hundred years ago.

" Well I got to go. Oh and Leto, your daughter is very annoying." Sailor said before disappearing. The last thing that he saw was Metis smiling and Leto crossing her arms. But her lips was mouthing, " take care of her okay?"

Sailor just silently nodded and went back to that familiar forest he would always be in. It was nighttime and the stars were out today. After a few hundred of years, mortals had realized that they needed to clean up the environment and so they did. Now you could at least see the stars shining bright in the night sky. Sailor just walked through the forest enjoying the dancing fireflies, the songs of the crickets, and especially the wind that was blowing. If it was seven hundred years ago, he would have despised the forest for containing so many monsters. However, now he just enjoyed their company. They were his first family after what happened to him seven hundred years ago.

Sailor looked up at the night sky and smiled.

" Bob says hi." He whispered a tear ran down his face inside that mask he wears. Hellhounds appeared and Sailor just petted them. They whimpered as they felt the sadness inside their master.

" Don't worry Lee, Drake, and Karen. I'm fine." He said smiling faintly. Lee which was her alias name to covered her original name which was Mrs. O Leary just nuzzled her long time master. While Drake and Karen who was the pups of Lee just stayed back at the bonding between their master and their mother. Friendship for a hellhound and a person was already rare, but Lee and Sailor had made it this far and is planning to keep going. The four of them went back to their cabin and slept for the night.

The Next Day...

" Girls, we have a guest today. So be kind of polite." Artemis said first thing in the morning after they had gone back to the forest. For the hunters, it was no use to even stay in Camp-Half-Blood anyway. One of the hunters asked, " Who is it?"

Before Artemis could replied back, slight whooshing sound made the Hunters of Artemis alarmed. They grabbed out bows or daggers trying to find where the sound cane from. However the sound came from every direction and was very fast. Artemis just narrowed her eyes and grabbed one of her hunting knives and shoot it at a tree.

" I swear to Hades Salomao." She threatened slightly. The sound stopped and the hunters could fully see a boy sitting on top of a branch swinging his legs. His mask that shows one of his eyes was on.

" Hey ladies, miss me?" He winked and said. The hunters and Artemis just scowled at him. The hunters except Thalia grabbed out their bows and shot arrows at him. But all he did was disappear and reappear again to dodged the arrows.

" Salomao Hunter." Artemis warned him. Her silver eyes glared at the boy who's eye is twinkling in delight. He continued to swung his legs and looked at the hunters with his yellow eye.

" Did you guys have fun without me? I'm sure I made quite the appearance after playing hangman with you guys." He provoked. Artemis couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her dagger and started chasing Salomao around. In the forest, all you could see was silver light chasing a cloaked man and clashing together every few seconds. The silver light seems like it's growing brighter and brighter.

Another clashed against the bone dagger and the silver dagger. The moon goddess glared at the boy in front of him as he just chuckles and continue to slash at the moon goddess. Thalia came back from being shock that this foolish immortal would go against an Olympian. However, the truth just lay there for them to see.

" Milady and Salomao, stopped fighting or else you're going to destroy this whole forest including us!" She shouted to them as they once clashed again. None of them backing up from the fight. The both of them stopped. While Artemis kept glaring at him, Salomao just continued looking like a kid on Christmas. They both made a silent agreement and had lay down their weapons.

" Sorry Arty, I couldn't help it. It too good to back down." He said with a smile inside his mask. Artemis's eyes glowed at that nickname. She quickly grabbed her bow and pointed at Salomao.

" Call me Arty again." She threatened with her bow.

" That guy has a death wish." Phoebe said looking at Salomao like he's a maniac. Which she thinks he probably is. The hunters agreed to their sister.

" See this is why I told Leto that you're annoying." He complained. Artemis froze, she let loose her arrow which by instinct, Salomao just dodged.

" You... met my mother?" She questioned. Salomao just nodded casually like meeting a titan was normal. As fast as lightning she squeezed his shoulders tightly, as she looked at him excitement.

" How is She? Where is she? Is she living well? Have she mentioned us? Can you let me see her?" She asked a lot of questions so fast.

" Good. Can't say. Fabulous. Sometimes. No." He replied to all of the question. Artemis looked disappointed at the fact, she can't meet with her mother. But still look happy at her mother doing good.

" So why are you here?" Thalia asked dragging them back on the road. Salomao looked at her and just cleared his throat.

" Ahem, so hunters I'm here to be protect Arty" He said happily. A few arrows shot through the air from the hunters. Salomao just swiftly dodged the arrows. He looked a little hurt.

" Why won't you guys just accept me?" He asked placing his hands next to his heart like he was wounded in the heart.

" Because you're annoying." Artemis replied instead of one of the hunters.

" You too Arty. You too."

 **End.**

" The best thing in life are free. The second best thing in life are very expensive."

\- Coco Chanel

 **(AN for the quote: I realized that a long time ago.)**


	11. Thalia VS Salomao

After a little argument between Artemis and Sailor again, things had finally settled down. However, the hunters haven't accepted that a male should be in their camp. Since they are known to be the number one man-haters in Greek myths.

" So how should I serve you Arty~?" Sailor said bowing asked with his head looking up and tilting sideway. He smiled inside knowing he had angered the goddess again. The goddess just clenched her fist and tried to ignore the nickname

' Okay count to three and breath.' She mentally told herself. However, her mind and her body doesn't work the same way this time. Artemis's hand went and grabbed her bow and shot an arrow at Sailor again. Thalia just sighed shaking her head.

"There they go again." Phoebe muttered facepalming. The masked hunter dodged each attack from the goddess of moon while laughing hysterically. Suddenly, Artemis pulled away her bow and ran towards him kicking him in the chest unexpectedly. Sailor fell on the ground while Artemis just cocked her head towards the left. She was confused at why he didn't dodged. Her arrows were even faster than her kicks but Sailor never did dodged. The hunters smirked as they thought their mistress had won the battle. But little did they know that Sailor was quick enough to dodge it, but he didn't.

" You got me there Arty!" He said cheerfully as he stood up. Artemis who immediately forgot what happened scowled at the boy in front of her.

" Don't call me that boy! You demand to call me Lady Artemis or boss if you prefer." She said smirking in the end. But being unaffected by her, he just nodded respecting his temporary master's wishes.

" Okay boss!" He said. His arms placed to his sides.

" Here Salomao." Artemis said giving him a list. The list was titled as daily chores.

1\. Cook breakfast

2\. Sharpen arrows

3\. Do the laundry

4\. Make lunch

5\. Gather wood

6\. Patrol the area

Sailor's mouth went open inside as he saw the list of things he has to do everyday. He groaned out loud which made Artemis smirk. She enjoy the sound of this guy's displeasure.

" Don't complain yet, there still more lists." She said to Sailor and gave him three more lists. It was rules in the hunters' camp, outside of the camp, and rules to follow while in camp-half-blood. The mask hunter just looked at the lists and then looked at Artemis incredulously.

" Boss, you could make a book out of this! The title of the book could be ridiculous rules and your alias name could be boss." He said. Artemis who seems to like to glare at people glared at the boy.

" Do they hate each other that much? I mean I dislike the fact there is a male here but it seems like they hate each other to the very existence." Tracy a hunter whispered to Phoebe and Thalia.

Thalia just nodded. She replied with a tired tone, " You guys better get use to it. I have a feeling that those two are not backing down on any fights and agreements. A hunter never gives up on his or her prey remember?" She then slowly walked back to her own tent. Phoebe just looked at her and sighed.

" What's with her?" Tracy asked. Phoebe glanced at her long time hunter sister.

" Remember that Poseidon kid?" She asked Tracy. Tracy thought about it a while and then raised an eyebrow.

" You mean Perseus Jackson, that guy who went missing 500 years ago and the one that we are still searching?" She answered. Phoebe nodded. Tracy just slowly nodded knowing what's going on. Sailor seemed to heard the name of the hero and just groaned.

" I thought I wouldn't have to hear that name again. God what's so great about him that even the hunters of Artemis knows him?" He complained. Artemis's eyes widen. Before she could do anything, an arrow shot through the air and headed towards Sailor. His eye widen in shock and confusion and dodged that. Sailor then faced where the arrow came from to only face an angry Thalia who's holding her bow.

" I am so going to kill you!" She growled out summoning Aegis. The sky darkened and thunder boomed on top of Thalia and Sailor. Sailor narrow his eye. His yellow eye turned golden.

" Reaper." He summoned. A scythe appeared in his hands. The hunters' eyes widen in shock. It looked almost like Kronos's scythe except a few spots that is different.

" I don't take so lightly with threats girl~" He said. His mask changed slightly showing his eye and part of his smile. However, this was enough to creep out the hunters and their mistress. His eyes were now golden and his smile wasn't that cheerful bright smile anymore. It was a sadistic smile that antagonist have in horror movies. Sailor shot through the air and clashing his scythe against Aegis. Sparks fly between the weapons.

" I will kill you." Thalia managed to growl out. She knew she can't beat him. But she wants to now. Sailor just smirked and continue to attack her with his scythe. Lightning boomed and rain started to pour. Artemis was shock but she had to protect her hunters from any dangers.

" Hunters, get away from them!" She ordered. The hunters didn't even hesitate, they followed their mistress's order. As Artemis expected. lightning hit next to the battle. If the hunters haven't move a bit, they would have been ashes.

" Stop this mess!" She ordered. But Artemis's order was in vain because either they didn't hear it because of the thunder or they just ignored it. Sailor and Thalia continued to clashed together as the daughter of Zeus and the masked hunter just continue to attack each other viscously.

Meanwhile in the stars...

"Who do you think will win this one eh Zoë?" Ouranus said looking down at the fight.

" Salomao." She replied back her eyes fixing at the scene worriedly. If Salomao's true powers is released, this would have been even more destructive. Ouranos just grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

" Logically." She added in. Ouranos just pouted and sighed.

" Yeah, lets just hope this doesn't go too wrong." He said viewing the fight.

Back to the battle...

"I kill you for insulting Percy!" She yelled. Tears mixed with the rain that was pouring on them.

" Just admit it! He was useless! Everything he did, he needed help! He even got people killed because of it!" He screamed back. Thalia's eye darken. Thunder strike straight at Sailor. The masked hunter noticed that and knew he couldn't avoid the impact. He was too tired to run. So he raised his scythe and slashed at Thalia's chest lightly. It would hurt her but wouldn't be enough to kill her. Lightning strike Sailor and since Thalia was next to him, she wasn't spare too.

When the thunder strike Sailor, he just grinned knowing Thalia would be strike too.

" Let's see who faint first." He muttered to Thalia who suddenly just grinned. Her competiveness showing.

" Challenge accepted." She replied back holding her wound and enduring her own lightning. It wasn't till five seconds later till it ended. The hunters tried to run to their lieutenant but Artemis blocked them shaking her head.

" Not now." She said her eyes fixing the scene. Two immortal just stood there. Their eyes staring at each other. One eye twinkled delightfully waiting for the other to drop. While the daughter of Zeus glares at him her legs are wobbling. Her vision started to blurred.

" How?" She whispered before dropping. The masked hunter just grinned weakly and then dropped down.

" Sorry Pinecone face." He mumbled to himself. Thankfully, no one heard it because of his masking blocking the sound. Artemis ran toward them and found the two fainted. She let out a breath relieved that no one is dead. But soon she cursed at the both of them for their stupidity.

" Apollo!" She called her brother. A while later, the god of sun came in.

" Hey li- did I missed something?" He said looking at the two passed out immortal. Apollo was about to greet his sister when he met this. Burnt trees everywhere and the sky here is all cloudy and dark.

" Shut up and bring them to Olympus." Artemis replied. Apollo's doctor instinct came in and flashed Thalia and Sailor to the infirmary on Olympus.

" This time I'm going to kill them." She muttered before flashing herself and her hunters to Olympus.

 **End.**

"Know your enemy and know yourself and you can fight a hundred battles without disaster."

\- Sun Tzu


	12. Olympus Infirmary Talk

**Few days later...**

Salomao opened his eyes only to see a while ceiling. The smell of a hospital came into his nose. He groaned slightly as a ray of light shot into the room. He then heard someone else groaned slightly too.

" Tell Apollo to stop doing that. It only freaking morning." Someone groaned out. Apparently both Salomao and this person realized something and shot up. Salomao panicked a little and touches himself to make sure his cloak is on. He then turned to around to see who was groaning. It was Thalia who also looked around the room alarmed by it.

" Don't worry, we had Hades healed you since only Hades could have healed you." Someone else said opening the door. Thalia and Salomao both glared Apollo who came in the room.

" Why am I with her/him!" They both exclaimed at the same time and then turned around and glared at each other. It was a few moment of a glaring contest before they huffed and turned away.

 **Salomao's POV**

I watched as Thalia tried to get off the bed. She hadn't change since 500 years ago. Always stubborn and don't want any help. Instead of successfully standing up and walking, she just landed in the arms of Apollo who instructed her to be careful. I chuckled slightly as I saw Thalia's legs wobbled trying to balance herself. She glares at me for making fun of her but I thought it was quite cute actually. I always admired how Thalia was always so a leader who helps others. If it weren't her joining the hunt maybe she would have become the hero instead of me. After all, I am not fit of being a hero. I couldn't save anyone and I couldn't even do anything with someone helping me. I couldn't even have her...be loyal to me. I am just an useless person.

Then, Artemis walked in the room and hugged her tightly. I saw Thalia winced a little but she hugged back. Then Artemis glares at her and came over me and also glared at me. I smirked inside and opened my arms wide open. But instead of getting a hug, I got a slap in the face.

" Hey this is not fair! Why does she get a hug and I get a slap." I complained rubbing my face. Artemis's glare soften a little but then hardened it again.

" Cause I'm a hunter and you are annoying." Thalia said triumphantly. Artemis turned around to glare at her. That had cause Thalia to shiver a little bit. I smiled inside my mask.

" Are you guys stupid. You almost destroy the whole forest and the hunters! Did you guys think that it was a playground and that you could mess it up whenever you want!" She yelled and then hugged Thalia. Her eyes were a little bit teary as she held Thalia. Thalia didn't know what to do but just patted her mistress's back in comfort. I just sighed and got up. My legs are weak but I was still able to stand.

" Hey why can he stand and I can't" Thalia complained looking at her useless legs right now. I just smirked and mouthed I won. She just rolled her eyes.

" Oh you don't want to be that guy right now. His body systems is nearly in a state of unrepairable. If it isn't because of Hades and that he's somehow have some many friends that could help him, he be dead right now." Apollo told Thalia.

" Friends?" She questioned. I rolled my eyes at that kind of question. 500 years and she haven't change yet.

" Yes Ms. Grace, I have a better social life than you." I said to Thalia who just glared at me. Artemis however wasn't so amused.

" You're in the Olympus infirmary and you guys are still arguing." She said in a slight motherly tone. I'm guessing it because she had been the mother of the hunt for thousand of years.

" What I mean is what kind of friends not social life. Plus, I do have a social life excuse me sir unlike you always in the forest so much!" She retorted back. However, that retort wasn't exactly a good one as I just looked at her expected her to realize her mistake. As I expected, Thalia blushed as red as those eyes of hellhounds as she realized her mistake. She glares at me and mouthed shut up. I just grinned back.

 **Third Pov**

Both Thalia and Salomao argued for a while until all of the Olympians gathered in this tiny room.

" Hey Apollo do you somehow have air refreshers or purifier or something to get this stink away. Gods, this room smells like old rotten rats in those alleyways." Salomao said. His nose scrunched up inside his mask.

" What happened?" Poseidon said blankly. His sea green eyes looked at the masked hunter. Athena frowned at that expression. It had been 500 years and the same expression had been wore every time Poseidon actually gathers with his family. She tried to argue with him but every time he just kept making up excuses for it. Artemis explained the whole situation to Poseidon nervous of what's going to happen since this whole thing did get into the topic of his missing son. Throughout the story, Poseidon just kept a stoic expression. No mood swings neither did signals of any emotions been shown or so the almost all the Olympians thought. Even though he kept that expression, Hestia, Athena, and Salomao knew he was hurting. Hestia knew because after all he is her little brother. Athena knew because she is parent too. After Annabeth went to that place... she tried avoiding her. So every time if she does sees her, she would keep a stoic expression to show no emotions. But that was around 500 years ago. Salomao knew because of the breathing. When Artemis would mention Percy, Poseidon's breath would quicken a little and then calms down. He frowned a little for this.

After hearing the story, Zeus just looked at them expectantly. Especially to his daughter. Sal and Thalia just looked down and mumbled a sorry. Zeus nodded happy that they did what he expected and was ready to flashed away. But before he did that he said something to Salomao.

" Just say hi to them for me okay." Zeus said. But Salomao shook his head.

" Mr. Lord of Sky, if you want to be apologetic. Go say sorry yourself. I'm not your messenger who just goes around and send your stupid messages. No offense to Hermes and you." He said shooting an apologetic look to Hermes who just nodded. Zeus sighed and just nodded before flashing out. Knowing their king had flashed out, most of them did too. Before Salomao could leave, Apollo intercept.

" Mr. Hunter, your injuries haven't healed yet. You and Ms. Grace still have two months of treatment to do." Apollo said. Salomao protested but Apollo won't have it. He ordered Salomao to rest and Salomao just listened. The masked hunter sighed in frustration and looked at Thalia.

"Hey my official roommate, let's try getting along okay. I annoy you and you annoy me. I kiss you and you kiss me okay?" He said grinning.

A groan could be heard in the room and a laughter too.

 **End.**

 **AN: I tried to publish as fast as possible. Don't have the exact time , I just do when I'm done.**

"Sometimes you will never know the value of a moment until it becomes a memory."

-Dr. Suess


	13. Storage Tent

**2 month later at the Hunters's camp...**

"Finally out!" Thalia said running around happily. Over the past two months, she had tried to "bond" with this masked hunter guy and it wasn't fun. She really wanted to go but Apollo being the god of healing just had to have them all fully healed before going back.

" I don't care if you get killed after this. But right now, you're laying down and relax." Apollo ordered sternly. That was what he said when Salomao had a great plan to bail out with Thalia. He had played escapist 1 and 2 before so he thought he knew what to do to bail out the infirmary. But Apollo apparently also played the game before because he immediately knew what their plan was.

Artemis just shook her head at her lieutenant's antics. " Was it that bad?" She asked Salomao who was beside her.

" No, it was wonderful. I already missed it." He said sarcastically. Artemis just smirked enjoying Salomao's feelings right now. It was pure hate for the infirmary.

" Well my servant, since you're fully healed. Time to go back to your job." Artemis said cheerfully. While, Salomao just groaned.

" Yay chores." He mumbled before going to the storage area where all the arrows are stored. There is a lot of them so Artemis didn't expect him to finish so quickly. She stood there for a while thinking about what she would do next.

" Hey Artemis?" Thalia said. Artemis just turned to face her. Her face expressed confusion. Thalia just rubbed her hands together. Her eyes darted left and right nervously making Artemis even more confused.

" Do you think Sal is Percy?" Thalia asked looking at Salomao's shadow sadly. Artemis realized what's her point and just shook her head. She hugged Thalia who had tears in her eyes. Salomao noticed that and just looked at her sadly before going into the storage area to sharpen arrows.

" He was my best friend." Thalia muffled. Artemis just hugged her tightly. She knew Perseus was a good friend to her lieutenant but she didn't think it would affect her so much. Artemis felt a little guilty too. She heard of how the hunters treated Perseus 500 years ago and she knew he didn't do it. But, Artemis was busy and didn't bother about it because she trust her hunters wouldn't do anything rash to Perseus.

" I should have trust him." Thalia just mumbled before pulling away and wiping her tears. She then walked away. Artemis then looked at her sadly. Suddenly, an explosion came from the storage area.

 **Artemis POV**

As I walked toward the site, I saw Salomao just sat there with piles of arrows. I glared at him for nearly destroying the storage area.

" Oops." Salomao just said looking at me sheepishly. I crossed my arm and looked at the place. It was pretty much destroyed.

" And how did this happened?" I questioned him. The hunter just looked at me and shrugged. He glanced at the arrows that I put exploding magic in it. I facepalmed realizing what just happened.

" Let me guess. You tried it out." I said looking at him. Salomao just nervously nodded and stood up. He bowed and muttered an apology. I sighed knowing there is nothing to do about it.

" Hey cheer up boss! At least the arrows works." He said brightly.

'Yeah you're not the one fixing the tent though.' I thought bitterly. It's going to take up my time just to get this area set up again and I wasn't really happy about that. Salomao seemed to read my thoughts and just asked,"Couldn't you just use your powers to make one." I glared at him for that comment.

" I'm not a goddess who sits around all day and rely on magic. I'm a hunter." I replied back. Salomao nodded and just grinned. I knew that because his eye twinkled in delight again. I ignored that and set upped a new tent for it.

Using the tools we still had, I tried to set up it. It would have been easier if the girls been here but sadly today they had to train. I tried to pull the string to get the tent up, but since I haven't done this since a long time, I became a stranger to this job. Suddenly, a strong hand reached for it and whispered to me to let go. I let go and looked over to see Salomao pulling the string up.

He seemed to caught my look and just smiled.

" Uhh boss, I know I'm hot and all but mind if you hammer that?" He said winking at me. I blushed at his comment and then scowled at him. He seemed to get the idea and focused on pulling.

 **Third POV**

As the two continued on building the tent, Artemis couldn't but look at Salomao for a bit. That guy lit up most of the gods and goddesses's curiosity. He always wore a mask and never showed a dark side. Even during the battle, his eye lit up in delight and that only made Artemis shivered. She still remember that look. It looks almost...evil. Salomao right now was hammering away and she could see the determination in his eyes. Just like that Jackson kid 500 years ago. She knew Salomao and Perseus didn't even look one bit but somehow there was some resemblance. That determination and gentleness in both of their eyes when they wanted to care and protect.

' I'm hallucinating.' She thought to herself. But she looked at Salomao again and somehow she could see Perseus in Salomao's shadow.

" Hey, Salomao are you Percy?" She asked quietly her eyes still looking at the tent. She could face it if he truly is. Sal froze and then continued. He was silent for a bit until he answered it with a no.

"Are you?" Artemis pushed. Sal just shook his head and swore to Chaos. Nothing happened.

Artemis sighed.

"Thalia thought you were Perseus and I just had to take a chance. She's my lieutenant and sister, seeing her so unhappy with life makes me..." she trailed off. 500 years, her lieutenant never did forgave herself.

" How about you?" Sal questioned. Artemis thought about it for a moment and then looked at Sal.

" Truthfully, If I ever remember him 2,000 years later, he be one of my regrets as an immortal." She spoke truthfully. The masked hunter didn't speak and just continue to hammer. His eye fixing on the piece of wood he's hammering.

" I knew what happened. But I thought the hunters would be smart enough to not be blinded with lies especially Thalia. However, the results disappointed me. I even saw Perseus once in the woods too! I thought he was just taking a walk nothing else. I didn't notice his bloodshot eyes. If I was more observant maybe this wouldn't have happened." She confessed.

500 years ago, she saw Perseus in the woods alone. However, the goddess just thought he was walking around enjoying nature's natural beauty unlike Aphrodite. But she never knew that it was the last time she would ever saw him again.

Salomao stayed silent. He couldn't help but feel sympathy for the goddess of moon. He didn't know how it feels to lose someone close to you because you betrayed him. After all, he is much more related to the hero of this tragic story than any other characters in that story.

" To be honest boss, you guys are stupid." He said before focusing on setting up the tent again. The whole time it was silence. The both of them focused on building instead of talking.

Finally they were finished. Satisfied, Sal walked away only to be stopped by a moon goddess who is smirking. She dragged him to the riverbank where piles and piles of clothes. She then left grinning sadistically. Sal just stared at it in shock and then broke into a grin.

" Well lets get started shall we." He said. Then he did a prayer to Artemis.

The message was: " Thanks boss for letting me become a professional pervert!"

An arrow then shot next to Sal who just silently took each cloth pieces and started to wash it in the riverbank.

 **End.**

" Truth is like the sun. You can shut it out for a time, but it ain't going away."

\- Elvis Presley.


	14. Chores

Washing the hunters' shirts and pants weren't the worst part. What's even worst is that he has to touch the hunters' underwear and inner clothes which made Sal a little uncomfortable. Thank Hades that he have water powers or else this would be his end. Not just touching the hunters' clothes but even their inner clothes that would already make one male a jackalope.

Sal dried them and carefully folded them one by one neatly as possible. After all his mother...taught him that people like people who is working hard. He put the clothes in the laundry basket and headed back to camp.

While heading to Artemis to understand where he will put these, he crossed the archery range where younger hunters are training. He saw Phoebe who was standing aside instructing the kids. He stopped for a moment to see how they were training. 500 years ago, he would have hated archery to it existence. But now, it was his favorite way to kill other than with his scythe and dagger. He was a hunter after all...

But what bothers both Phoebe and Sal was that the young hunters only hit bullseye for a few time. This worried Phoebe and irritated Sal because they both knew that if this was hunting an animal or a monster you would want to be accurate and get a one hit kill. Slightly off could affect the entire thing so every hunters' job was to learn to be as accurate as possible. Finally, Sal couldn't stand it anymore and walked over there with the laundry basket.

" What are you doing here Sal-." She said but then noticed what he was holding. She blushed slightly and glared at him. Salomao ignored it and walked up to one of the younger hunters who looked about 9.

The hunter just looked at Sal and slowly backing away. All of the hunters here either had a desire to have a family or just to get away from men due to bad experiences so Sal didn't blame her for backing away. He was wearing a black mask and hiding most part of his face.

" Reign." He summoned and a beautiful bow appeared out of thin air. Sal just grabbed it and shot it at the target.

Ping!

The arrow shot right in the center. He then looked at the young hunter and crouched down next to her.

"You want to do that right?" He asked nicely to the young hunter who nodded back shyly. She tried not to get any close to him because he was just going to abandon her like her brother. Sal just looked at her and then said, " I could help you. I may not be as good as your mistress but... I'm the masked hunter for a reason." The young hunter stared at him in shock.

This was the very person who Olympus wanted for hundreds of years. The hunter just looked at him and shyly nodded accepting his offer. She wanted to go hunting with Lady Artemis too. She was old enough just not well trained to set out and hunt.

" So first..." Sal said showing how she should do it. He showed her a comfortable stance and showed her more techniques while joking. The other hunters listened to the masked hunter. Phoebe however just smiled at how the masked hunter interacted with the young hunters. Even though, she hated males but... Sal made her remember the times when Zoë was still alive.

Often Zoë would showed the younger hunters what to do and different techniques. She could be cruel to men but showed a soft side to the hunters. Phoebe looked up at the sky. It was still in the afternoon but still she spoke, " He really reminds me of you my friend. Say hello to the stars for me."

Phoebe saw how many hunters can hit a bullseye now with Sal here. It was supposed to be Thalia's job to do this but she wasn't in the mood today so Phoebe just took over just for today.

"Great you did it! Now go and give yourself a big bear hug." Sal said clapping his hands. His yellow eye showed softness and gentleness in them. The young hunter just smiled and gave herself a big hug. Sal grinned and then noticed Phoebe. He just smiled and grabbed the laundry and walked to her.

" Where do I put this Phoebe?" He asked. Phoebe pointed to a tent where all the hunters' clothes would be in. Usually after the clothes are ready to be wore again they would be stored in that tent and the hunters would grab it in there and place it in their closets inside their tents. Sal nodded and walked over there. He then stopped.

" You're a good teacher you know? Maybe better than Thalia or Zoë." He told her before walking away. Phoebe was stunned, this was the first time a man sincerely complimented her. A warm feeling came up and overcame her. She smiled and looked up again.

" I guess that's why you are friends with him." She spoke to the sky. Before walking to the young hunters and continue to teach them anything she knew.

Sal set down the laundry and sat there resting. He then felt a presence and looked up to see the bright silver eye girl staring down at him. She had a smirk on her face.

" Good work peasant." She said. Sal rolled his eyes and stood up. He then dramatically bowed deeply in front of her.

" Thank you oh your majesty! I'm super honored to see you finally noticed me." He spoke dramatically. Artemis just scowled hating the formalities.

"Salomao you know how I hate that. Also, it time for lunch. " She said before walking out. Sal just sighed and then walked out and headed to the kitchen. He looked at the materials he had. Then he got an idea. Sal then started to cook.

" Hey Artemis, do you think he will also explode the kitchen?" Thalia said eyeing the kitchen nervously. Artemis just shook her head hesitantly. She didn't know if Sal was smart enough to not explode the kitchen. However she will just trust him with the kitchen. Suddenly, a tiny explosion could be heard in the kitchen. Artemis just sighed and was about to walk over there when Sal came out. His whole body was covered with different materials. Artemis was stunned for a moment and then broke out laughing. The scene was just hilarious for her.

Sal ignored her and then faced the hunters grinning. He pulled out plates of roasted meat and some mashed potato. Phoebe and Tracy didn't know what to think of this. They eyed it carefully and examined it trying to see if it poison.

"C'mon guys, I know I may not be the greatest in cooking but still I could still cook food without killing someone." Sal said. Thalia just shrugged and took a bite out of it. Her eyes widen and continued to dig in. Finally seeing their lieutenant enjoying the food Sal made, they hesitantly dig in. Their eyes widen before digging in. Artemis was eating when she remembered something.

" Hey peasant what was the explosion about?" She asked him. The masked hunter just smack his head and then ran to the kitchen bringing back a cake.

" You guys had extra materials so I used it to bake a cake. However as you can see, something kind of went wrong. But the cake still went well." He said cheerfully before setting down the cake. He stood there as he watches the hunters eat.

Thalia noticed this and gesture him to sit.

" Hey Sal come and eat. You did cook the food." She told him and patted the seat next to Phoebe and her. Salomao shook his head. It was his job as a servant to make sure the hunters are able to eat safely without any trouble.

" Salomao, I order you to sit down and eat a little." Artemis demanded. Sal hesitantly sat down next to Thalia and grabbing himself a slice of cake and slowly ate it. He then saw how the hunters interacted with each other and just smiled warmly. This was his new family.

His new life.

 **End.**

 **AN: Some things here are not accurate.**

"The real man smiles in trouble, gathers strength from distress, and grows brave by reflection."

-Thomas Paine


	15. Chores Part 2

After lunch, Sal have to go back with chores. There are still many to do. But right now, he needs to get some wood for the camp fire tonight. He didn't get why Artemis wouldn't let him get more wood for at least a week. When he asked about it, Artemis just scowled at him.

 _" No less and no more. Just right." She ordered. Of course Sal listened. But not before commenting,_

 _" Okay my Goldilock master..." He replied back which earned him a good glare from Artemis._

Right now he's in the woods where the hunters would usually hunt. There be lots of deer, moose, bears, and other creatures in the woods. Sal usually would say hi to them but he was on a business right now so he didn't. He was carrying wood and was heading back.

Suddenly, he saw a silver line and knew he was in trouble. But it was to late, he tripped over it and dropping all the wood. It landed in a pit that was about thirteen feet below surface. He silently cursed to himself. He knew who did this but couldn't really do anything about it. After all, they all his master's hunters.

" You man-hating gals..." He mumbled before jumping down the pit. It wasn't that of a big deal for Sal but it really is a pain to transport all the wood up. He grabbed all the wood while hearing the silent giggles from the hunters.

"Sadistic women..." He said transporting wood out of the pit. However, the "wind" blew and some of the wood dropped down again. Sal rolled his eyes in annoyance and grabbed the wood again. The hunters seemed to stopped this prank but Sal wasn't done with them yet. He couldn't just let them off the hook yet.

When he came back, he had cuts all over his body from those "branches". Right after he stepped out of the woods, the hunters appeared behind him chuckling. Sal just smirked and dropped the wood in his hands. Phoebe noticed this and was alarmed by it. Suddenly, a few ropes appeared from the ground and tighten it to the hunters' foot. They screamed and was soon hung upside down on a tree. He smirked and turn around.

"Ha! Payback!" He said cheerfully. He sat down and clapped his hand together.

" Hey gals, lets play hangman!" He spoke cheerfully. The hunters gulped in fear. The last time this happened, it didn't went well. Sal noticed the younger hunters who weren't a part of it looked confused.

" Hey girls, come sit with me. Your sisters decided that it would be fun to join Sal's spelling bee contest or hangman!" He said cheerfully. One of the new hunters who is a daughter of Athena realized what's going on and just smirked and sat down. The older hunters looked at her with betrayal.

" You choose." He told the young daughter of Athena. Phoebe gave her a warning look.

" Ash don't you dare." Phoebe warned. But the daughter of Athena just grinned and pointed at Phoebe. Sal just grinned.

" Good choice Ash. Good choice." He told Ash. Who just nodded shyly. He then faced Phoebe who looked miserable right now.

" Hey Phoebe, I'm not really good in spelling so would you mind helping me spell onomatopoeia." Sal asked politely. He had an amused look in his yellow eye.

" I told you we shouldn't have done this." Thalia mumbled to the other hunters. Sal continued to sit there continue to look at Phoebe.

"Onamapia?" She tried to spell. But the rope suddenly became loose and Phoebe fell on to the ground. She screamed during the process and after she did fell, she was immediately tied up again. Sal just shook his head and chuckled. The younger hunters looked amused. Sal pointed at Celeste one of the oldest hunters. She looked at him in fear knowing that she was going to lose.

" Could you help me spell Wattpad? It hard to spell it." He fake complained glancing at Celeste who looked confused.

" What is Wattpad?" She asked. But that was the wrong answer and she was dropped. Celeste let out a girlish scream and fell on to the floor.

 **A while later...**

Artemis came back to camp to find the scene in front of her quite unusual. She was only gone for an errand but came back with bunch of her older companions hanged like the day they found Sal and let him get away due to this problem also. She didn't know whether to be angry or to just chuckled. She saw the younger hunters amused by the older ones lack of...intelligence. She cleared her throat and the older hunters look at her like she was the savior of the world.

" Boss you always ruin the fun." Sal complained. Artemis hid her fun side and just snap her fingers letting the hunters down.

" Explain." She said with a serious tone. Sal just faced the hunters and smiled sweetly. The hunters didn't smiled back and just glare at him.

" Well we were just playing hangman you know. They were playing catch the wood and I suggested hangman." He explained. Artemis just sighed knowing what happened during the time she was gone.

"What am I going to do with you guys." She said sighing. Sal looked at the sun and took a bow and left. Artemis also looked at the sun and knew what Sal had to do. The night could be a wonderful time and yet it is also scary. There are some stuff you could do in the night time that during the day time you wouldn't do. For example, killing someone would be perfect to do in the night time.

Artemis turned to the hunters and shook her head.

" You guys, if it wasn't because you're my hunters. I would have let out a small chuckle because it was quite a funny scene." She mused. The goddess got a tiny half hearted glare from her half sister. She then clapped her hands together and cleared her throat.

" Well then you guys could go hunting and I'll be staying. Someone have to watch Salomao so he doesn't explode something else." She said remembering the two accidents. The hunters nodded before setting out. Artemis walked around the camp thinking about Salomao. He was a mysterious guy and she wanted know more about him since he seem to know something about Perseus... but somehow Artemis just couldn't grasp it. She saw Salomao looking around while eating a banana. His yellow eye seem to be on a look out every moment. Salomao noticed Artemis and waved at her.

" Hello Salomao." She said formally. The masked hunter just waved and continued to look at any signs of monsters. But so far there isn't. Maybe they fear Salomao since his reputation isn't the best among the monsters.

" Hey Salomao, why don't you take off your mask. Even when you're unconscious, you had that instinct and refused Apollo to take off your mask." She asked Salomao. Sal just glanced at her sadly. His eye turned into a color like rusty gold. He summoned a rose.

" A rose is beautiful in so many ways. Its beauty is like a mask covering its thorns. However..." Salomao said before crushing the rose.

" Once the mask is destroyed nothing is left but tiny pieces of thorns that people won't even bother about." He finished before walking off. The crushed roses left on the ground for the stunned Artemis to see. She picked up the pieces of the roses and the thorns of it too.

" It doesn't have to end like this Salomao. Things are broken are meant to be fixed." She muttered to no one. However, she didn't know someone was hearing it. Behind the trees, a tear dropped off of his face. He looked up at the sky that is slowly turning to night.

" Some things are never meant to be fixed Artemis. Some things are meant to be discarded in the end." He mumbled it to himself before going back to patrolling.

 **END.**

" I often think that the night is more alive and more richly colored than the day."

\- Vincent Van Gogh


	16. Night Time

Night soon falls and one problem came up. That is where would Sal sleeps. Still patrolling the area, Sal was biting off an apple. He seemed to not be even bothered by that problem. However, Artemis was building the his tent with Thalia.

" Stupid male...can't even do this by himself." Artemis muttered while hammering. Thalia glanced at her and just chuckled. They focused on building the tent while the others was playing around the camp fire.

" What are you guys doing?" Sal asked sitting on a tree. Artemis looked up and was a little embarrassed. She scratch her head and blushed a little.

" Um... We were trying to build a tent for you. Seeing you have no where to sleep." Artemis explained. Sal's mouth formed an O and then nodded smiling inside warmly. This was his new family trying to help him.

"You didn't have to do that. I could have slept on a tree." He told the two. Artemis just nodded and summoned some fire.

" What are you doing with that fire boss?" He asked slightly panicking. Artemis faced him and was confused.

" I setting it on fire of course. I mean you're going to sleep on a tree then there is no use of this tent." She explained. Thalia smacked her forehead at Artemis's action.

" That doesn't mean I don't like it!" Sal exclaimed. He ran in front of the tent and protect it from the fire. Artemis just extinguish the fire and chuckled at her servant's antics.

"Fine. This tent is now yours Salomao Hunter." Artemis told him. Sal just grinned and fist bump the air. He then ran to prepare the hunters' dinner leaving the two hunters chuckling at how happy he is.

Salomao was humming a tiny tune while cooking. He is cooking the meat that the hunters have brought back from their hunting trip. He wanted to grab the honey so he could use it to let the meat taste better however Sal accidentally grabbing oil and accidentally dropped it in the fire which cause a large fire. The good thing is Sal had water powers so he extinguish it. But was a little late. Some of the kitchen materials turned to ashes and pile on to the floor.

" Oops." He muttered before going out with the cooked meat. He brought it to the center where everyone took a plate of it.

" Ladies, what do you want for beverage." He said in a formal tone. He would have look like a butler if it wasn't for the mask.

" Wine!" Ash said oddly cheerful.

" Yeah I would like wine." Artemis told him while ignoring the older hunters scolding to Ash. Sal nodded and clapped his hand. Goblets of wine appeared in front of the older hunters and Artemis while the younger one got coca cola.

" Uh Sal why is the coke blue?" Ash asked looking at her goblet weirdly. Thalia froze at the comment.

'Blue coke...just like what Percy prefer' She thought bitterly. Artemis looked at her worriedly at the mention of blue coke. Sal just smiled and ruffled Ash's hair.

" Sorry. I like my coke blue. Although, I prefer blue cherry coke. The best you know?" He explained to her. Ash cautiously took a sip of it and smiled widely at the taste of it. Sal grinned knowing Ash had like it. She reminded him of Annabeth since she had gray eyes and honey blonde hair. However, their personality was different. Thalia just sat there in silence. Artemis knew what she was thinking and tried to distract her attention.

" Alright to the gods." She cheered and the others did too. Including, Thalia who now turn her attention back to the hunters.

Soon, everyone went to sleep. The night was filled with the sound of crickets and other creatures that is alive in the night instead of day. Sal being a servant of Artemis had to keep her from danger. So, he was patrolling the woods quietly while enjoying nature.

" You know you could go to sleep right? I mean the hunters had been like this even before you came." Artemis said coming out of the shadow freaking out Sal.

" Hades! Don't scare me like that boss." He said. Artemis chuckled slightly. It quite unusual for someone other than her family to be so casual with her. Even the hunters are somewhat formal to her.

" How do you know Zoë?" She asked suddenly. Sal didn't know how to answer this.

" Crossed Paths." He replied back simply. Artemis narrowed her eyes. This time she knew he was lying.

" No. The dates don't line up right." She said. Sal just shrugged. Sal then looked up at the sky and smiled. The huntress constellation twinkled brightly in the sky like it was saying hi to both Artemis and Sal.

" Believe what you want. I can't say further or else it exposes my identity. Let's just say me and you cross path once and it wasn't nice." He replied looking at the stars. He waved at it like it was his dearest friend.

" How come I don't remember you?" She asked confused. It would be easy to remember a yellow eye person right. After all, it is quite unusual to see someone with yellow eye.

" Why would a man hating goddess remember a boy she was about to change into a jackalope." He just shot back. Still staring up, he smiled warmly at it. Artemis just nodded in understanding.

" You know I always like the moon better than the sun." Sal suddenly told Artemis. Artemis didn't answer back.

Sal started walking back to his tent.

" It's because it as lonely as me. It's the only one that is different from all the stars in the night just like me different." He explained bitterly. Artemis was confused by why he would say that. But before she could ask all he said was, " I'm an outcast nothing more. Nothing less." Their destination arrived and they had to part ways. But before going in, Artemis just stopped him.

" Welcome to the family...Servant." She added in the last one. But Sal was shocked and then just smiled before going in and went to Morpheus's realm.

 **End.**

" In a gentle way, you can shake the world."

\- Mahatma Gandhi

 **AN: Any romance you want to see?**


	17. Midnight Battle

It was midnight and Sal couldn't sleep. So, he went out and enjoy the cool night. Standing outside, Sal jumped onto a tree and sat there looking up.

"I'm jealous. Why do you get to see the whole world in one sight and yet I have to travel to see all those places that both of us wanted to go and visit one day." He spoke to the familiar huntress constellation. Who seem to twinkle in response of that comment. He sat there swinging his legs as he smiled to the stars and the moon.

A few minutes later, Sal was bored of staring up. He jumped down and went to the archery center. He summoned his bow and shot at it. Each time he shot at the target, he keeps getting on the center. However, Sal just sighed.

" Not good enough." He said sighing. He needed the arrows to be dead on center not next to it. One tiny bit off could affect the whole thing and he didn't want that. Not after that accident several hundred years ago...

" How much of a perfectionist are you?" Phoebe asked walking towards him. Sal jumped at the sudden sight of someone. He soon calm down when he saw it was only the daughter of Ares. Phoebe glanced at the target. The arrows which hit the target were all in the center. She didn't see any thing wrong about not hitting dead on center after all hitting the center was already like hitting the heart of an animal. It was already a straight kill.

" I got to be perfect in my archery. I can't let that incident to ever happen again..." He responded looking down sadly. Phoebe didn't ask further, she knew it was a very touchy subject to Sal so she didn't press further.

" Why are you here anyway?" She asked another question that have been in her mind. Sal looked up and face her.

" I couldn't sleep." He answered her question. He was about to ask the same question when

" I couldn't sleep either. I couldn't sleep well after my old friend's death. Plus, looking at her gives me a sort of comfort." She replied knowing what his question was. Sal nodded and the two sat down under a tree looking at stars.

" Would she be happy to see we are getting along?" She asked quietly smiling at the hunter constellation. Sal nodded.

" She would want her friends to get along." He replied back knowing it was the truth. Zoë would always want her friends to be happy. She may have hated all men but if you befriended her, she could be quite nice.

" She was always a soft hearted person. She would just never admit it." He said chuckling at a memory of her and him being together. It was a brief time together but he could never forget it. After all, she was his first female hunter friend and a companion of his third quest.

" What was her favorite constellation?" Sal asked Phoebe.

" Every one of them well not including Orion and Hercules of course." Phoebe replied glancing at the boy next to her. After the third quest, Phoebe was about to chase after Perseus for getting her killed. But when she realized that he had always been apologizing to the dead hunter. She couldn't kill him. Not when he was in a state like that. When Sal came, she didn't see any similarities between the two. But soon after, sometimes she would almost call him Perseus and not Sal and soon she realized that they have lots of similarities.

" Let me guess your favorite one is Hercules. I mean he is a hero to everyone's eyes except for the hunters and amazons." She guessed. Sal shook his head and glanced at the Hercules's constellation in disgust.

"No way in Hades. I always have taken a liking in Ursa Major the Great Bear. " He pointed at the constellation.

" The bear reminded me that I have to be determine even when there is harsh times. It gives me strength and Hercules doesn't give me that. It only tells me that he's a jerk." Sal said. Phoebe just chuckled slightly.

" You know you're going to anger a few gods because of that comment right." Phoebe said amused. But Sal just shrugged not caring for the consequences. He hated Hercules for hurting his friend's heart. It obviously changed her but in some way it was good. The two just chatted for a while under the tree. The stars twinkled brightly as it looked at a weird friendship that bloomed.

Until growls came from the woods and both hunters became alarmed by it. Sal reached for his hunting knives and while Phoebe went for her bow. Soon, monsters came out from their hiding spot. There was hellhounds, griffins, cyclops, minotaur, manticores, empousas, and a blood thirsty giant. There is possibly fifty of them here but both hunters had a instinct that there is probably more in the woods waiting to strike. Sal jumped up to a tree and sat there.

" Phoebe, go and alert the hunters as fast as possible. I'll hold them off as long as I can." Sal said to her seriously before summoning his scythe reaper. Phoebe nodded and ran off quickly knowing that even if Sal was a super powerful person. Killing all of them by himself without any injuries is impossible.

" Stay safe!" Phoebe yelled before heading off leaving Sal behind with these monsters. He nodded at Phoebe and turned to the monsters.

" Now time to take out the trash." He said grinning sadistically. His hands still holding reaper. Out of no where, hunting knives came and pierce through the hearts of some of the monsters. The giant roared and commanded them to attack. But being a hunter, Sal was very familiar with his surroundings. He jumped from trees to trees and continued to use his hunting knives to pierce through the monsters. But nothing last forever, as his knives slowly ran out. He then switched to his bow and shot each one of the monsters.

" Just be dead already!" He yelled shooting every monsters. His eye turned golden and his powers suddenly increased. Sal jumped down and used his scythe to cut through the monsters like Jell-O.

Then a few silver arrows flew past Sal and shot at the hellhounds. He looked back and saw the hunters were behind him. Artemis's eyes glowed silver as she was enraged by the monsters since they caused trouble.

"You stupid monsters. Go back to Tartarus!" Artemis yelled throwing a hunting knife at them. It landed straight at a manticore and turned it to dust. Sal grinned giving her a thumbs up however then hissed as one of the hellhounds scratched his back. He turned around and sliced through the monsters covering him with gold dusts. His back is bleeding from the hellhound scratching him. His mouth slipped a few curse words while slicing through monsters.

A manticore was about to attack him when Phoebe killed it. She smirked and told him, " I can't let you have all the fun can I." Her eyes glowed sadistically before killing the monsters. Monsters came one by one out of the woods. The giant stood back letting all the monsters do the dirty job. The hunters used their bow and knives and went attacking them. The ground was covered with gold dusts and standing in the middle were Phoebe and Sal side by side attacking viscously at the monsters. Their whole body covered with gold dusts from the monsters.

" This is so fun!" Sal yelled.

" I know right!" Phoebe agreed yelling.

" Zeus, they are maniacs." Thalia said to Artemis before going in with the hunters. Artemis soon followed behind. Even the young hunters gave their best to protect their home from the monsters.

Finally, all the monsters were gone. Both Phoebe and Sal were panting like crazy from the lack of rest. But they weren't finished yet for a scream came and all attention were face to the last surviving monster. The giant held his sword next to Ash's neck. Blood could be seen dripping from Ash's neck. She was struggling to get out. Nobody made a move. None did tried to even move a bit. The giant grinned sadistically at the hunters while they glared at him.

" If you want to see your precious little hunter alive, you better give me that guy!" He roared out. Artemis paled. She didn't want to give neither of them. Ash were precious to her and Sal were an important piece to Olympus. Plus, he was already in her camp. Her family. The tension rises as both wanted something from each other. The giant wanted Sal and the hunters wanted their young little hunter alive and well. Sal took a deep breath. This was like the incident happened several hundred years ago. He took out his bow reign and point the arrow at the giant.

 **End.**

"Music is moonlight in the gloomy night of life."

-Jean Paul


	18. After Midnight

The giant grinned and press the sword down harder. Blood trickled faster down Ash's neck.

" I dare you. I dare you Salomao Hunter!" He roared out. Sal gritted his teeth.

"Don't do it Salomao. Don't." Artemis said. Her face is as white as a ghost. The other hunters also tried to convince him to don't do it.

" Perc-Sal don't." Thalia was about to say Percy but stopped. She knew that if Percy was here, he would have stopped and dropped the sword. But this wasn't Percy Jackson. The giant saw how scared he made them just by merely taking a hunter. He throw his head backward and laughed. The night was filled with the giant's laughter.

Sal then saw a place to shoot. He quickly release his arrow. The arrow flew to straight as his neck. But the giant saw it and grinned. He placed Ash right in front of the arrow with his arm still in place of Ash's neck. Artemis could tell Ash was turning pale minute by minute. The hunters were horrified. They stood still waiting for Ash to be killed.

But only the agony scream from the giant could be heard. Sal grinned knowing he didn't fail this time. The giant dropped his sword and hold his hand which is all black now. Thalia took this chance and ran and went to grabbed the young daughter of Athena before the giant can realize what's happening. Meanwhile, Phoebe and Sal took the chance and slash their weapons at the giant's leg. Blood oozed out of the giant's leg as he fell and screamed. The two hunters then proceeded to cut his two arms making the giant too hurt to attack. He was now vulnerable. The two stopped then stood back. The scream of the giant continues as the pain was unbearable to him.

" Gaea will have you! She will have all of your heads!" He screamed out still hold his hand. His arms are now black.

" What did you put on that arrow?" Artemis asked. It was either the giant being too dramatic or something was put on that arrow that led this.

" Don't know. I got it from Hecate." He said shrugging watching the giant wither away on the ground. Finally after a while, it stopped to whimpering. But Sal knew how powerful the poison was so he knew right now, it be super painful.

" Please have mercy on me. Please. I won't try to kill you anymore!" He begged Sal and Artemis who just narrowed her eyes. Sal just stared coldly at the giant under him.

" So there is a next time huh." She said crouching down next to him. The giant shook his head quickly. Then Artemis just stood up. She scowled at the giant beneath her. Her silver eyes glows dangerously before walking back to the hunters.

" Salomao, take care this. I hate trash in the forest." She said. Sal saluted and then just summoned reaper. He walked over to the giant wobbling in between. But his grin never did disappear. The giant look at it in fear.

"Goodbye." Sal said before killing the giant. Blood splatter all over the places.

" Now I need to take a shower." He muttered tiredly.

" Hey Sal, are you ok? You seem tired." Phoebe ask. Her eyelid half closed.

" I'm fine, you?" He answered and then asked the same question. Phoebe just replied the same thing.

" It's amazing how Sal could hold off so long after getting a huge wound on his back." Thalia said patting his back. Sal winced slightly.

" Wait a minute. Oh gods, I'm so sorry!" Thalia apologizing realizing her mistake. The masked hunter was about to say it was okay when he just fell. The wound was opened up even more after that stunt. Phoebe was also wobbling around but Tracy caught her in time before she fell too. The hunters looked at the two worriedly.

" Don't worry. They are just tired." Artemis assured them before flashing them to the hunt's infirmary where they will be treated by Lily who is a daughter of Apollo.

Few day later...

Sal woke up in the infirmary tent with Ash and the other young hunters staring at him. But not before dreaming of Gaea showing him mass murder of the hunt. He saw each one of them laying in their pool of blood. He saw them trying to ask for his help. Even when Annabeth asked for it, he didn't even hesitate to try and reach for her. After all everything had changed, but his loyalty for others. He just wished his fatal flaw wasn't personal loyalty. Then everything wouldn't have hurt so much.

" So the sleeping beauty have finally woken huh?" Artemis said walking over. Salomao just sat up from his bed. His back feels like it had been in the river of fire and then dipped into Styx.

" How you feeling?" Artemis asked.

"Like Hades right now." He simply responded. He winced a little as he tried to move. Artemis chuckled and gave him a cup of nectar.

" Thanks... for saving us." She force herself saying this. Once a man hater, always a man hater.

" No...you save us. If it weren't you coming. I be in Tartarus right now getting forced to join the other side. They aren't keen to neutral immortals." Sal said.

" Well then I'll take the credit." Phoebe said walking in. She's now in her normal attire. She didn't have it as bad as Sal. She only had tiny cuts while Sal had a huge scratch on the back for the whole battle. Sal just chuckled. How he wish he could take off his mask. But sadly, not everything goes as he wishes.

" So What do we do now? I mean who knows what is in the woods." Thalia asked. The woods could be a peaceful place but place that looks peaceful could be as dangerous as going to Tartarus all alone.

" Well first of all I'm going to join your side no matter what now. I'm not sure with others yet but I'm with you so I'm going to butcher the giants." Sal said smiling inside. His eye twinkle in happiness.

" Are you sure you're not a Roman?" Phoebe asked amused. Artemis looked at her horrified. In camp, they were not supposed to say the r word.

' Did Someone say Rome?' Diana suddenly asked in her head making her have splitting headaches.

' No! Now go away!' Artemis said in her head. Her head feels like when Zeus just gave birth to Athena.

' Artemis, I may be blind but I'm not deaf!' Diana shouted in her head which makes her even harder to concentrate.

" Uh are you okay Artemis?" Sal asked slightly worried. His boss was sweating and kind of flashing from different forms. Suddenly a carefree grin came up to Artemis's face. Which scared the Hades out of Thalia and Sal.

" Kiddo, It not Artemis! It your truly Diana the goddess of moon!" She said with a weird happy tone.

Sal just turned to face a grinning Phoebe.

" I already like her." He said to her. Phoebe just grinned.

" We have so much in common."

 **End.**

" Happiness does not consist in pastimes and amusements but in virtuous activities."

\- Aristotle


	19. After Awaken

' See people like me better than you.' Diana said to Artemis mentally who just told her to shut her mouth. She then look up and down at Sal.

" You're buff." Diana said impressed by how fit this guy is. Sal just look weirdly at her. He has a cloak on and she is telling him.

" Is she really a maiden?" Sal asked Thalia who just kept her head in her palm embarrassed by her mistress's roman form.

" Unfortunately, yes." Phoebe said sighing while the Roman moon goddess just roamed around in the infirmary checking out stuff.

" Ooh what is that? Why is there a red cross in the middle?" She rambled on questioning everything she haven't seen.

" I think she is turning into Athena." Sal muttered. He drank the whole nectar and stood up. His legs still wobbles a little standing up. Diana continue to look around the room. Most of time, she would stay in the back of Artemis's Brain just chilling waiting for anything related to the Romans.

" Where are you going?" Phoebe asked. The masked hunter just slowly walked outside.

" It sucks to be in here. I rather be outside. Fresh air fresh life." He said stretching his arms. He had been laying for days and couldn't wait to get outside. Fresh air was waiting for him outside. Plus, he needed to do something also. Selene had probably heard that he was injured and Zoë probably had heard it as well.

Phoebe followed him outside where he was meet with bright light shining down on him.

" I wish I could say stop to Apollo." Sal grumbled. He squinted his yellow eye at the bright sun. Phoebe just chuckled at the masked hunter's complaints.

" Wait where's Ash?" He said slightly panicking.

" Don't worry Ash is in Olympus right now. The cut is deeper than we have thought." Artemis said walking out finally taking back over her body.

" Good to see you're back to normal boss!" He replied slightly grinning. The Greek moon goddess just glare slightly at him.

" Hey Sal, How did you even met Zoë."

Phoebe asked suddenly. The glare from Artemis turn even deeper as she knew he had a secret kept from them.

Sal just shivered slightly under the questioning look from Thalia and Phoebe and the frightening glare from Artemis.

" Around 700 years ago, you guys met me when I was still a mortal. Zoë almost wanted to kill me back then." He answered their question. But Artemis was still confused about it. She had only came across 5 males in the past 700 years. Plus, things just doesn't line up right.

" Would you mind also explaining the golden apple thing?" Artemis said sweetly cracking her knuckles. Sal paled a little and gulped inside fearing to be turn into a jackalope again

" Um maybeikindofliedtoaboutthat." He said quickly. But Artemis heard it and she narrowed her eyes.

" You know Salomao Hunter. I for one thing hate liars." She growled before punching him. Sal narrowed his eyes and growled silently back. The two master and servant just mentally glared at each other. Each one of them giving their own gesture to tell the hunters they were ready to kill. Sal was running his finger around his dagger while Artemis was was flashing silver and was playing with one of her arrows. Her eyes was a deep silver color.

" How are you an immortal then?" Thalia said quickly trying to break the tension. The hunt just recovered from the monster invasion. She didn't feel like explaining another fight with her father.

The plan kind of worked since he did turned his attention from Artemis. However, the girls could see there was pain in his yellow eye. Even though it was for one second but still it was in there.

" I don't want to talk about it." He replied blankly at the girls before walking away. The pain that was in his eye before came back. His eye turn into an color of lost time. Rusty and old. There was tiredness in his eye. It seemed like he aged a bit.

Sal walked into the deep woods silently. Soon his shadows faded into the deep woods where Artemis resides.

Thalia suddenly felt a pain in her heart. The dream she had when she was unconscious.

 **A dream few days ago...**

 _'Please don't go Percy!' Thalia yelled out trying to run to him. But Percy just kept on walking. His hands tucked into his pocket as he continue to walked down the path. His sea green eyes could be seen in Thalia's view. It was sad but yet carefree at the same time. Suddenly, Percy stopped. Thalia felt a smile come up to her. Percy turned a little to take a glance at her before shaking his head._

 _" Even you, Thalia?" He asked before continue walking. Thalia screamed and yelled. Crying out for the son of Poseidon as he continue to walked down the path that Thalia could never reached to him. Finally, she stopped and just sat there with tears in her eyes._

 _' I'm so sorry Percy. So sorry.' She murmured. Tears running down her eyes._

 **Dream ended...**

Thalia's heart tighten every time she remembers it. That feeling that Perch her cousin was leaving her behind in this cruel world.

" I'll find you Percy. Even if it cost my life." She mumbled it to herself.

 **Meanwhile...**

The masked hunter walked to his home where he and his hellhounds resides. Few of the barking could be heard and he just smiled. They were his family. He opened the door and walked into a familiar smell. It smelled like hellhounds and the river that was besides the cabin.

" Hey Lee, I'm back!" He yelled ruffling Lee's fur. The She hellhound just whimpered slightly saying that she had missed her master. The masked hunter just smiled slightly at his pet hellhound's actions. It was sweet and heartwarming. Next to the living room, was a fountain made by him. It was perfect for contacting for someone. Every material and magic either came from Chaos or Hecate.

Sal just dropped a drachma in to the fountain. A must came up and showing him was his long time friend Zoë Nightshade.

" Hey Nightshade!" He replied in a tired and cheerful way. But Zoë wasn't amused at all.

" You got a lot to explain...Jackson." She replied in an angry tone.

 **END.**

" To live is to suffer, to survive is to find some meaning in the suffering."

\- Friedrich Nietzsche

 **AN: WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED 700 YEARS AGO?**


	20. Talk with Zoë

" What do you mean?" Sal lied. His head start to get a little sweaty and he was coughing to try to clear his nervousness. The huntress just glared at her knowing that Sal already knew what she's asking.

" Jackson..." She warned. Sal jus ignored the surname and just smiled cheekily at her.

" Okay, maybe it's my fault for the three battle that happened these past few months." He confessed. In the past months, he and Artemis had fought in the woods and got repeated with Thalia and his fight. Then there is also an invasion with monsters also related to him.

Zoë saw he had admitted to his sins. She just sighed and painfully traced the scars on his back through the mist. Even though, they can't exactly touch each other but Zoë still could imagine how painful it was.

" It must been painful." She murmured to him. Sal just shrugged and smiled at Zoë. He really wanted to pat her right now but this was just a mist.

" As long as they're safe. It worth it in the end. Nightshade." He spoke softly. The gentleness of his tone could be heard. Zoë felt her glare soften slightly.

" Why though? We don't even owe you anything. I mean the hunt never did do anything that benefited you except hurt you..." She told him and then winced remembering her sisters were also part of the reason why he left. Sal just looked at her and tilted his head.

" Do I have to owe you guys to do this?" Sal asked her. Zoë nodded hesitatingly. This boy in front of her was so predictable and yet unpredictable sometimes. She always wondered what made him humble and loyal to others. What drove him into the woods instead of taking revenge on their actions against him. He had every rights to do that and yet...

He chose to forgave others' sins. She thought about what would she do in those situations. Would she have done the same things? Or would she have take revenge because of betrayal and hurt?

" Well I mean I just do. I just thought why not? I mean I lived in the woods for a long time, maybe not as long as you guys but still... I thought it would be cool to interact with others." He explained. Zoë felt it was abnormal for men to do that. Maybe he boast slightly. Maybe he get arrogant slightly. But somehow he was the only male that Zoë had seen that acted humbly also.

Zoë felt a smile crept up her face. She smiled warmly at him. It wasn't the first time she smiled at him. But often those time were rare and Sal would always cherish those times when he made her smile. He would always think she was cute when she smiles. But of course he wouldn't admit that unless he wants to get some teasing from the Titans and arrows in his heart from the formal hesperide and maybe a an angry goddess of moon chasing after him for even daring to have that though. He shivered slightly at that thought.

" Thanks, Jackson..." she thanked him. But Sal was kind of annoyed now. His surname wasn't Jackson. It was Hunter. But she kept calling him Jackson.

" Could you not...? It's annoying. My last name isn't even anywhere close to Jackson." He complained. Zoë narrowed her eyes at seeing how annoyed Sal got when she mentioned his former surname.

" Okay, Perseus." She said with a smirk plastered on her face. But Sal wasn't amused at all. His eye narrowed slightly at the name. It wasn't a name that he wanted to hear ever again.

" My name is Salomao not Perseus." He said scowling. His narrowed eye turn into a deep glare as he stare at Zoë Nightshade. However, Zoë wasn't backing down anytime soon.

" It was the name your mother had given you!" She exclaimed. Sal felt his face turn into a frown. His glare deepens and slight growl could be heard.

" I never had a mother. Plus, if I did she's already dead." He replied coldly. Zoë glared at him.

" Perseus Ja-." She was cut off by Sal.

" I told you Nightshade that Perseus Jackson is dead! He died 500 years ago!" He yelled out. A tiny storm was created right outside of the cabin. Lee looked at the storm and whimpered. If this doesn't stop, the storm her master had created will continue to grow larger and larger until it uncontrollable. She whimpered slightly and just sat there staring out watching the storm grew larger little by little.

" If he's dead already! Who is standing right in front of me!" She yelled back. Sal had a pain look in his eye.

" Salomao Hunter or Sailor Hunter." He replied coldly. His eye grew colder than ever. The wind outside picked up more speed as the river nymphs looked worriedly at the sky. Rain started to fall quickly and lightning started to flash. The nymphs quickly went into the river searching for protection.

" Then you aren't my friend then. My friend is Percy Jackson not Salomao Hunter." Zoë said coldly. Her eyes widen then while Sal just flinched at the statement.

" Percy I didn't mea-" She tried to apologized to the masked hunter who was looking coldly at her.

" Then so be it." He replied waving his hand over the mist making it dissappear. Above the sky, Zoë just muttered to herself, "What have I done?"

The cabin was silent then except for some whimpering from the hellhounds. Sal soon realized what he had done and quickly calm himself down. He cleared his mind and took a deep breath. Lee came over and nuzzled her master's leg. Sal just smiled weakly and ruffle the head of Lee.

" Everything will be fine Lee. We survived 500 years of it already. We could survive 500 years more." He comforted the old female hellhound.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Pitiful immortals..." A woman said with a sadistic smile on her face. Her long black hair flows down and her ocean blue eyes gleamed sadistically at the screen in front of her. Sitting in her midnight throne she laughed hysterically as her servants just stared at the ground not daring to look up. The smile then turn into a thin line as she thought about one threat.

" Celena, I want you to either bring him back alive or bring back his corpse." She ordered. The girl next to her nodded and bowed before flashing away. The woman's smile came back.

" I will one day rule the world. Just you wait Chaos!" She yelled out. The throne room of hers was filled with hysterical laughter came from the woman.

 **A mysterious realm...**

"Hmmm...I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen." A woman said looking at the stars. Her eyes looked like the galaxy and she had silkly black hair and some silver in it. She looked like a woman in her twenties. Beautiful and young. However, if a mortal sees her, little did they know she was billions of years older than them.

" Chronos, I want you to warn Salomao about this. I feel like something is going to happen and I'm not liking it." She commanded the golden eye man next to her while her eyes still fixing to the stars. Chronos nodded and before he flashed out the woman spoke.

"And don't even try to make any bets." She told him with a smile. Her eyes however still looking at the stars in front of her. Chronos just pouted and then flashed away.

 **End.**

" Is a reason nesessary? I don't know why you would kill someone. But as for saving someone...A logical mind isn't needed right?"

-Kudo Shinichi **( AN: Or Gosho Aoyama. If you watch Case Close you probably would know)**


	21. The Talk with Chase and Grace

For mortals, they just thought the storm was just sudden cloudiness. For the demigods, they thought something had upset Zeus or Poseidon again. The gods and goddesses are at Olympud talking about what happened. Neither did Poseidon or Zeus did this. Nor the other weather gods would confessed to be a part of that storm.

Thalia was staring up at the sky. The storm came so sudden and went away sudden also. Right now, it looked like nothing had happened just now. She thoiught of all the possibilities but none of them makes sense. Her little brother Jason wouldn't do that. Plus, he doesn't have control with rain. The minor gods wouldn't have done this either. What is the point even? The only other two she thought of was Poseidon and him...

But Thalia knew they wouldn't done that. The storm seem like someone summoned it out of anger and Thalia knew that the sea can't be restrained. Once its unleashed, its unleashed.

" Who could have both control of thunder and water." She muttered it to herself. She couldn't think of anyone. Thalia decided the best one who would give her the best answer would be her best friend. She took out a drachma and went to the river and dropped it in. She prayed to Iris and there popped up the famililar immortal daughter of Athena. The architect of Olympus and the ex-girlfriend of Perseus Jackson.

" Good to see you again Thalia. I assume it isn't just a simple hello? " Annabeth greeted the daughter of Zeus. She was at Olympus right now designing a new statue for Apollo. The daughter of Zeus smiled warmly at her little sister and best friend.

" Good to see you too Annie. Yeah, it isn't. I was just going to ask you something. But if you're busy we might as well as wait for a while." She replied back. The daughter of Athena just shrugged.

" The statue could wait. I don't think Apollo would mind if his statue is slightly late. " Annabeth said before summoning a glass of water.

" Right, who do you think created the storm?" Thalia asked directly. Annabeth took a sip of her water and then shrugged.

" No clue. The storm just appeared suddenly and dissappear suddenly and quickly too. No evidence of damage or appearance was even shown on the scene." Annabeth told her. Thalia just sighed. This was even more mysterious than she had thought.

" Do you think he did it." Thalia asked carefully while Annabeth drank her water. Annabeth stopped and choke slightly at the mention of him.

" He's dead Thalia. It can't be him." She answered her blankly. Annabeth's hand clenched at the mention of him. It had been 500 years and there was not even one bit of news about his whereabouts. The seven had given up on searching. She had respected his decisions of not wanting to see them and now she's secretly suffering from it. It just she was never good at expressing it.

" But Ni-." Thalia started.

" Nico said he's not dead but how can he not be? He is a demigod and he will continue to be until he's dead. The gods surely will feel something if someone was turn immortal right? Plus, there are thousand of souls down there and who knows if he just went immediately for reincarnation." Annabeth interrupted with a blank tone. Her stormy gray eyes says different however. It was full of pain, regret, and misery.

Nothing had been the same ever since his dissappearance. Annabeth became broken and the seven fell into misery and guilt. Regrets surrounded the demigods and gods. Poseidon took it the worst...

He blamed himself for not being there for Percy. He blamed himself because he knew Percy needed support and comfort. But being the king of the seas weren't easy and when he got the news that Percy his son had ran away. He took the blame. He became someone who no one had expected him to be. A serious and intelligent person who rules his reign seriously and making it flourish. The sea had became a main source to both mortals and mythology. The impact of Percy's dissappearance had some good and most bad. Since Poseidon never been the same again.

Athena who would always argue with him could never ever done that again. He would always ignore it or make up of an excuse to leave. Thalia felt anger rised up. Here is her best friend accepting her cousin is now a goner.

" You never know Annabeth! He could be alive somewhere! Can't you just take some time off and search for him once again. I know you have move on bu-." She was stopped by Annabeth.

" Moved on? How am I able to move on when we are the cause of his dissappearance!" Annabeth yelled. She had finally snapped. All those years of hiding her pain, she had finally snapped. People had thought she had moved on. But how can she when she was the cause of his dissappeance. Her heart clenched and she balled up her hands.

" How am I able to move on when I was the last straw? Tell me Thalia. Tell me! How am I able to forget what happened 500 years ago when I was the one who drove him out to the woods. Hades knows if he is alive or not!" She yelled. Tears slowly streamed down her face. The daughter of Athena had finally broke. She had held strong and firm. But guilt and regret had finally catched on and finally she broke down.

" What do you mean? I know we betrayed him but it seems like you're talking about something else?" Thalia asked tilting her head slightly. The daughter of Athena looked shock for a moment and then just chuckled.

" Of course you wouldn't know..." She chuckled weakly.

" 500 years ago, Sally was pregnant with a baby girl. They were rushing to the hospital when...a drunk person drove his car right into...theirs. Paul and Sally was rushed into the hospital but... they could only save the baby. Sally made Percy promised to take care of the child." Annabeth explained while Thalia had a tear leaked out. The guilt came back to her.

" Percy wanted to leave the mythology world and took care of his baby sister. But the only thing that stopped him was us. We were the reason why he didn't stand up and leave. But I was angry at him for even having that thought. Maybe I was also jealous that he was able to do that. He was strong enough to leave and the monsters that will come after him will just killed. I was jealous that he was so strong that he was able to defend himself in the outer world where demigods just get attack right after they leave the borders. I was selfish and I made a mistake. I drove him out." She continued. The tears continued to flow as she remembered that day again.

" I really sincerely hope you're happy. I didn't make you happy but... I wish Landon makes you happy. Hope you well ... Wise girl." He said.

It was what he said before he left. His last words to her. It hurts so much to think about it. Both girls had tears streaming down their face. Each had pain that was undescribable.

" I just wish I could say sorry." Annabeth said sobbing her heart out. The forest was filled with the cries of the young immortal. In the woods, Artemis watched silently at the scene. She never exactly knew how much Perseus meant for them. It was something that she and her brother never exactly had. They watch out for each other but in a way that most people don't do. Artemis may speak bad things about her brother but she genuinely care about him and that is same with Apollo just he doesn't say anything negative about her.

" Maybe I should tell the truth..." She muttered. But little did she know that someone else was also spying on the two girls.

" What truth?" Phoebe thought before walking back. Her thoughts were still on the truth Artemis had mention.

 **End.**

" When you have eliminated the impossible whatever remains however improbable must be the truth."

-Sherlock Holmes


	22. Chronos

**Warning: This might be a terrible chapter!**

Chronos likes to bet. Everyone knows that. It a basic fact that everyone knows in the mythical world. It like asking a student what is one plus one. Basic and easy.

Salomao Hunter also likes to bet. Just no one exactly knows it. So when Chronos and Sal met for the first time, they immediately clicked. Like a puzzle piece.

Chronos was off to a mission and this time it is to warn his best buddy the masked hunter. He went through a portal which leaded to the cabin. What he saw was Sal sitting there gently rubbing the fur of Lee. There was some sadness inside of his eyes and immediately Chronos knew what's wrong.

" Hey Salomao." He greeted. The masked hunter looked up and mask his pain. A pain that he seen over the past 500 years. It wasn't heartbreak nor or betrayal.

After all...500 years ago that day...is why Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon died and Salomao Hunter the son of no one and the masked hunter had been born into the mythology world.

The masked hunter just smiled genuinely and shook Chronos's hand.

" Hello. Any time for poker or some arcade?" He asked. The Primordial of Time just laughed and shook his head. As much as he wanted, Chaos's order is first. It was also an important message as well. After all, who knows what happens in the future.

" Not today Sal. Chaos has a warning for you." He answered. The mischievousness and fun came out of Sal's eye. He went and grabbed a bottle of 1987 grape wine and pour some in a fancy glass.

" Continue." He said drinking it. Some of the purple and red liquid trickled down his mask. He gulped down even more making Chronos nervous.

A drunk Sal would be a bad thing.

" There is something going on and Chaos doesn't know it yet. She wants you to be careful because you're a target that everyone are wary of." He explained. Sal just gestured him to continue.

" Um, nothing else..." He spoke nervously looking down. By the time, he looked up again. Sal already on his second wine bottle. It was a different brand but still could get someone easily drunk. Sal then smashed his hand on a table.

" Tell her to go to Tartarus. Last time I listened, my sister is gone!" He growled out. His eye turned a dark scary gold color. He clenched his fist so tight that it was white as a ghost. Chronos paled slightly unsure of what to do next.

" It a genuine warning this time Sal." Chronos tried to persuade. After what happened 500 years ago, Sal could never trust the words of Chaos. His only family that time was gone. Sal just glared at Chronos.

" If you are just going to send me this. Then go away! I don't want to hear it!" He yelled slamming once again on the table. The table now was slightly bent and Chronos just gulped in fear.

"Not exactly Salomao. She may be gone but not dead." Ananke said walking in from the portal. She casually grabbed the bottle of wine and pour herself a drink. Sal scowled at her and dropped his glass of wine on the table.

" And how would YOU know that. You weren't there when she got swallowed up by darkness." He questioned her. Ananke looked at him incredulously.

" Are you seriously questioning the very person who controls fate right now?" She questioned back raising an eyebrow. Sal blushed slightly inside. He glared at her and Chronos.

" Tell me where she is now!" He demanded remembering Ananke saying his sister wasn't dead. However Ananke just shook her head.

"Jackson-" She was interrupted by a dagger slamming into the table and a glare from a certain hunter. She gulped and then cleared her throat.

" Right, Hunter your sister may be alive but she's missing. I don't know what happened to her or where she is. All I know is she's not dead." Ananke informed him. Sal soften his glare and sighed. He looked depressed. Lee and the other hellhounds sensed that and just nuzzled at their master's leg.

The two primordial didn't know how to cheer up the masked hunter nor did they know anything that would help him. They only came because of Chaos. Suddenly, Chronos had a wonderful idea.

" Hey Sal, I will make an offer to you?" He asked in a mischievous voice. Ananke just stared at her husband incredulously.

" Not now!" She hissed at him. But all she got was a wink from the lord of time. Sal looked up. Those eye which was once full of happiness was all blank. He then looked back down and gesture him to speak.

"How about this? If you are able to survive 2 years of being Artemis's personal slave and steal me something for me. I'll give a gift. Nice one this time." He added in the last part. Sal perked up, his eye filled with hope.

" What is it?" He asked. Slight hope traced in his voice.

" I'll give you the power to turn back time." Chronos offered. He never offered this to anyone but Chronos thinks his buddy Sal deserves this power. Sal's eye went back to those happy eyes. He mockingly bowed in front of Chronos.

" Oh dear milord, what do you want me to retrieve?" He asked dramatically. Chronos smiled knowing his old friend had come back.

" Well, I want you steal Chaos's cookies for me." He answer. Ananke turned to face her husband. She then proceeded to smack him in the head.

" Ow! Ananke you never understand me! Do you even know how good it taste! Gods, they are the best!" Chronos exclaimed rubbing his wound. The primordial of fate just shook her head at her husband's stupidity.

" Idiot~" She said. But Chronos just smiled softly at her. His gold eyes held warmth and gentleness.

" But I'm your idiot." He said. He was about to kiss Ananke when Salomao just interrupted them.

" There are kids here Chronos. Gods, I think my eyes are blind!" He said covering his eyes. Chronos just glared at him. But then he just smiled sweetly at Sal and gave his wife a big kiss. Which caused the masked hunter to groan in disgust.

" I'll see you soon! I hope your eyes are well by that time!" Chronos said leaving with his wife.

Chronos's Palace

Chronos and Ananke arrived at their palace.

" You know dear. I think you just signed your own death certificate." She finally said. The lord of time paled slightly. He forgot about the old lady who rules the entire universe. But, Chronos just smirked slightly.

" I bet Sal will be my knight in shining armor." He said confidently. The primordial of fates just smiled playfully at her husband.

" 10 bucks, the knight will just walked away pretending he didn't know you." She said. The husband and wife and just grinned at each other.

" Deal!" They both said together.

 **End.**

"I am not afraid of an army of lions led by a sheep; I am afraid of an army of sheep led by a lion."

-Alexander the Great


	23. Conversation with Athena

Artemis is definitely not worried about Salomao. She is pacing around on Olympus not knowing what to do. Salomao have been gone almost the whole day and she wasn't sure where he was.

" Maybe he just went back to his cabin. Maybe he just went and get some stuff." Artemis tried to convince herself as she just paced around the room like a madman. She couldn't help but get worried because of how they kind of anger him by getting into knowledge that they weren't suppose to know.

" Artemis?" A familiar voice spoke up. Artemis stopped and looked up. She was met with the a similar eye color just a lot stormier. Athena looked at her with curiosity. She was wondering why her sister was pacing around the throne room looking all worried. Her sister Artemis almost never did looked worried. It's rare to see her sister looking all nervous and worried like that. One of the last time she got so nervous like that was when an 8 year old Apollo went out at night and never did came back until the next afternoon.

"Yes sister?" Artemis answered back. Her worriedness was gone slightly. The goddess of wisdom looked at her weirdly before asking, " What happened?" Artemis sighed before spilling everything out.

"The next thing I knew he was gone. Nowhere to be found in camp." Artemis finished. Throughout the story, the goddess of wisdom have been listening intently and taking some notes. She needed to learn more about this mysterious immortal hunter. She had never heard any stories of him until Perseus her daughter's ex-boyfriend disappear. She had thought something had to be connected but nothing would make sense. But when Hades mentioned about Salomao Hunter had been out adventuring that time, she couldn't help but thought of the one place that could make Perseus Jackson older than anyone in the immortal counselors.

And that is Tartarus, the deepest part of the world...

She had heard rumors about Tartarus not only being the worst place for immortals but she heard quite an interesting fact about Tartarus. Athena had heard that where her daughter Annabeth Chase had went, time goes by normally. However, the deeper you went, the faster time goes. It was a theory that Athena had but she wasn't quite sure. After all, some just didn't click. If he was Perseus, why did he had yellow eyes or why he was wearing a mask? He wasn't that ugly to mask himself right?

" Why is he so important to you though?" Athena asked her sister. Artemis went red and just sighed.

" Well he isn't important to me personally. However, Sal definitely have titans and deities that are even more powerful than us. Angering him would not be a good idea. Plus...my mother...he knows where my mother is." Artemis informed Athena. Her voice were strained slightly when she mentioned her mother Leto. It had been a while since they have seen their mother. Well Athena couldn't see her since she always thought Metis already went to the faded realm. While Artemis had the chances to see her mother whenever she wanted. Just she never did...

She regretted that deeply and was guilty about it. After all, Leto is the one who gave birth to her and took care of her when she was just a young goddess.

" I understand, after all... he also know where they all are." Athena said her voice a little emotional. Being stuck inside Zeus sucked a lot. But during that time, her mother Metis always have been her best friend and teacher. The very person who raised her, who taught her, and the very person who kept Athena alive during those horrific times. Being in Zeus's stomach isn't the best thing in the world. Especially, when you could hear what's on the outside (Certain activities where Zeus can't keep his pants).

Athena shuddered at that memory. It was part of her reason why she never did married or anything. Absolutely horrific to both Athena and Metis.

" I need to know! I can't stand another day anymore...without feeling guilty for not even visiting mother...I had a chance. But, being a goddess made me all so busy that I forgot I even had a mother." Artemis said her voice cracking as she remembered her younger days.

 **Memories...**

" Artemis don't run so far away!" Her mother yelled.

" Mom! I'm just going to go out and hunt!" She yelled back. Her mother just sighed and smile.

" Just make sure to come back before sunset!" Her mother yelled to her. The young huntress then went out and adventured into the woods.

 **Memories ended...**

She closed her eyes remembering the memories. Those moments were once sweet to remember became bittersweet to remember after getting reminded that she hadn't met her mother for thousand of years now. Athena patted her back in comfort. As a big sister, she needed to be there for Artemis. Even if she is in pain also.

" It okay Artemis. You'll see her one day." She tried to convince her positively. But Artemis seem to be not in the mood.

" Yeah, maybe never." She muttered to herself depressingly. Athena shook her head at her little sis's antics. Artemis could be depressing when she want to be.

" Hey sister, would you mind telling me what that is?" Athena asked noticing the tiny seashell hanging on Artemis's pant. It was a light pink color but also slightly blue at the same time.

Artemis looked at it and then smack her head. She cursed silently to herself as she thought how stupid she was.

' Yes!You finally agreed that you are stupid!' Diana exclaimed in the back of the head.

Artemis just mentally glared at her.

" Why didn't I thought of that!" She exclaimed to herself as she continued to pace around the room even more. Athena looked confused at why her own sister would smack herself in the head and cursed slightly.

" This seashell was given by Salomao. He said if I needed help, I could just use this to call him over." Artemis explained.

Athena just looked at her incredulously.

" And you just remember it?" She asked her. Artemis sighed and nodded.

" I just remembered that he had given me a whistle like seashell? Anyway I'll be heading back to camp. I'll call Salomao back using this seashell at camp and plus... I'm worried about Thalia. She haven't been stable as she use to when Salomao haven't came. I'm worried about her a little. She's my sister and lieutenant! I can't afford losing another one after Zoë..." She said slightly emotional with the topic of Zoë and Thalia. Athena nodded in understanding and Artemis just flashed away leaving Athena to think about her words.

" Seashell?" She thought to herself as she walked back to her palace.

 **End.**

" Loneliness adds beauty to life. It puts a special burn on sunsets and makes night smells better."

\- Henry Rollins


	24. Accidental Meeting with a Titan

Artemis flashed back to her camp and quickly found Thalia who was still near the river. To Artemis's relief, Thalia had stopped crying her heart out.

" Thalia, did Salomao come back yet?" The goddess asked her lieutenant. Thalia turned back and faced her. Her eyes turn from blankness to full on panicked mode. She quickly shook her head and was about to searched for Sal in the woods when Artemis grabbed the seashell and blew into it.

But the sound wasn't quite right. It wasn't the sound of bird chirping. Instead, the familiar sound of a deer was made. Artemis looked at it confused. She was told, it be sounded like a bird.

" Maybe, it's broken?" Thalia suggested knowing that look on Artemis's face. Artemis cursed silently under her breath.

" Ah go to Hades, Salomao Hunter!" She silently cursed him. Suddenly a sound came from the woods. Both huntresses looked around to see what is the sound. But nothing was there.

" Maybe it just the winds?" Thalia suggested nervously. She grabbed her bow and pointed at the woods in front of her.

Suddenly, a girl appear from the woods. She had long silver hair and silver eyes like Artemis. However, the girl seemed like she was a lot older than the goddess of moon. The girl seemed to be looking around for something or someone.

" Hmmm, this is the right address so where is he? He better not prank me again! Mother Rhea, that was embarrassing!" She muttered to herself before noticing Thalia and Artemis. She grinned at them and waved.

" Oh hey Artemis and Thalia! You guys looks exactly the same as he mentioned!" She said grinning. The moon goddess recovered from her shock and pointed an arrow at her. She glared at the nearly replica of her.

" Who are you!" She asked her. Before the silver eyed girl could replied, another hunter came in to the view.

" Hey- Lady Selene!" Phoebe said. She was about to greet her mistress when she recognized the familiar presence. The signature eye color and hair that represents the moon. She was the titan of moon Selene.

" Wait you mean that Selene?" Thalia said shocked. She quickly lower her bow and same as Artemis. The two then quickly said an apology to the Titan of Moon who nodded in understanding.

" It okay, But would you mind covering your ears for a second." She said politely. The three just covered their ears waiting for something to happen.

Selene just took a deep breath.

"SALOMAO HUNTER!" She yelled loudly. The forest echoed with her voice as the three huntress look at her in shock. The Titan however just clapped her hand satisfied at what she done. She saw other huntresses coming towards her with their bows and daggers trying to see what's wrong.

" Hunters, this is Selene the Titan of Moon." Artemis announced quickly before any problems come up. She didn't need anymore problems in her hands right now.

" So basically the lover of Zeus and sister of Helios right?" One hunter said. Artemis paled slightly at that mention. No one is supposed to mention the nights when Selene became irresponsible with alcohol. The Titan of Moon lost her smile on her fast. Her silver eyes darkens slightly.

" Say that again girl." She said with venom traced around her tone. She was now playing with a dagger as she just glares at nobody.

" Selene, don't be rude. Leto will be mad if you do anything negative about boss." Sal said walking out the woods. He had heard the Selene's "signals" and came as fast as he can. But the Titan just crossed her arms.

" She never says I can't hurt one of her hunters." She spat out.

" Still relates to boss though." He said shrugging. The Titan finally came to her senses and back down. However, she was still angry though. Artemis shot a grateful look at her servant. She didn't need to have another battle now. The masked hunter just gave a wink and a thumbs up. Automatically, Artemis just return him with a smirk while summoning a jackalope and petting it. Sal's smile was gone and he paled slightly not wanting to be that specie ever again.

" This May be over but Mr. Hunter, would you mind explaining what happened that night." She said sweetly as she held Sal's hand. She tighten her grip and twisted it slightly making Sal's hand hurt. A lot.

Sal flinched continuously at the pain.

" It...just ...some monster attack!" He managed to say out. The Titan of Moon smirked and released his hand. She smirked slightly watching Sal holding his hand in pain.

" Ahh, this is so fun and enjoyable to watch." She said to the huntresses.Salomao just glared at her.

" Sadistic ." He muttered under his breath. Selene has a good hearing, she smiled sweetly and responded back, " Would you mind repeating that again?" She was cracking her knuckles and was ready to fight.

" Nothing, Ms. Selene." He said gulping fearing for the worst. The Titan of Moon held back satisfied at her work of art.

" How is he scared of her and not you Milady? You guys literally have the same personality just maybe one is more kuudere." Thalia said to Artemis. However, Artemis wasn't listening. She was busy taking notes of how to scare Salomao Hunter easily.

" Hey Thalia...have you been watching too much anime?!" Phoebe asked. The daughter of Zeus blushed and denied it.

"And how would you know Phoebe?" She asked back.

" Oh I just watch lots of anime recently and..." She rambled off casually as the other huntresses looked at her like she was crazy.

" I'm going to complain to Leto!" Sal said dramatically. Selene just raised her fist and looked at him daring him to complain to Leto.

" Never mind. I forgive you." Sal said quickly.

" What are you even arguing about anyway?" The Moon goddess asked. Sal pouted underneath his mask.

" She was being mean to me Boss!" He whined pointing at Selene who was smirking.

" You guys act like siblings." One of the huntresses spoke up. However, the Titan and the masked hunter froze. Selene glared at the crowd. While, Sal looked down sadly.

" Dawn..." Artemis hear him whispered sadly. The mood went down from 100 to 0. The huntress who spoke wrong just looked confused.

" Who's Dawn?" Artemis asked Selene Selene patted Salomao's back in comfort while answering,

" It's his little sister. Dawn his younger sister who never got the chance to grow up."

 **END.**

 **AN: This is probably a terrible chapter for you guys. But I promise! Things will get interesting, I just need to give you guys some character introduction and some background information. Thanks!**

 **\- MoonEclipse777**

" Brother and Sister, together as friends, ready to face whatever life sends. Joy and laughter or tears and strife, holding hands tightly as we dance through life.

\- Suzie Huitt


	25. Sal’s Dream or Memory

It wasn't till midnight when things finally happened. Selene had went back to Hawaii since there was no business there and there was no point of staying. However, her last words before leaving made Artemis alarmed of what's going to happen.

 _" Watch Salomao for me okay?" Selene had said before flashing away._

At first she didn't bother about it. But when Phoebe informed her about Salomao's conditions, she couldn't help but be a little wary.

 _" Milady, Sal looks a bit off. His eye...his eye looked dark and golden. It isn't like the normal yellow like he usually have." Phoebe had informed her._

She tried to convince herself it was nothing. But when she had met him herself, she made sure he's on her watch every moments. And somehow, she knew Salomao knew this is happening. Because when they looked at each other in the eyes, she was met with a cold harsh look instead of those cheerful eye.

When night had fallen, Artemis thought she could have rest a bit. However, the sound of someone screaming had made her have second thoughts of sleeping. The huntresses and her rushed out to see what's happening. They were still wearing pajamas, however they each were holding a weapon.

The screaming continued and the huntresses tried to find the source of it.

" Milady! Come over here! Look!" Thalia yelled out pointing at a tree. When Artemis came closer, Artemis could see the shadow of the masked hunter. He was laying on a branch, his hand thrashing around.

"No!" He yelled out. Tears dripping out of his mask. The huntresses looked at the sight in shock.

" What happened!" Artemis demanded for the answer. But no one seemed to have the answer that Artemis desperately needed. Artemis sighed and went forward to the tree. However, a kick from Salomao had made her stay back. But Artemis couldn't give up now. Part of her is worried about him and part of her are just worried about what's going to happen next. After the screaming, the normal night wind seemed to pick up a little and the forest seemed to be responding to the screaming of Salomao.

" What can I do?" She muttered to herself.

 **Sal's dream... ( Sal's POV)**

I watched as my old self fought the hellhounds with Dawn in his hands.

 **Old Sal's POV...**

"Waaah!" The baby in my arm was crying. It cries could be hear in the woods. I held was in one hand and a sword in another. My hands were shaking badly. Maybe it was fear but I didn't have time to get scared. In front of me were a few hellhounds.

" I'll get you to safety. I promise." I told my little sister who was still crying. But, I wasn't getting away soon. There is no way I could escape with a baby in my hands. But I had to give it a try. I trusted Chaos and came here because she told me it was my choice to come here or not. But I didn't expect this to be like this. I took a deep breath and held by sword. Running towards them, I slash each one of them. Gold dust covered my sister and I's face. But I didn't care. I needed her to be safe. I promised to mom and I intend to keep it.

A hellhound then slash at my legs and suddenly a crack appeared under me. I paled silently knowing what is going to happen.

" Please... I beg you..." I pleaded to no one. Hellhounds was everywhere and there was a crack underneath leading to my death. I didn't know what to do but that...

It was risky but that was all I can do and try. I clenched my teeth and leaped forward slashing the monsters in the way.

" Now!" I yelled out using my power over wind to threw the baby and carry it somewhere else. I saw Dawn landed near a bush and I felt relief. I gripped my riptide tighter and burst forward getting an upperhand on the attack.

"C'mon! Just let me live my life!" I yelled out cutting the hellhounds like it was Jell-O. The crack became larger and the crying of my sister also grew louder. I continued to fight however, since there was no choice for me but fight. The crack finally opened up a huge hole and all the hellhounds dropped in. I leaped for to get to the edge of the opening.

3 inch away

2 inch

1 inch...

" Great, Annabeth would be helpful right now!" I muttered to myself as I failed to get to the edge. I still hang on to an edge that could still let me see my sister but I didn't know if I could make it up. It was too late and I was too exhausted.

" Hang on there Dawn!" I yelled out trying to assure my sister knowing she was still an infant and she can't hear what I'm talking about. Dawn however continued to cry and wail. It was the sound that I didn't want to hear. However, I soon regret that words.

Suddenly, there was shadows surrounding my sister. I stared at it in horror. What was it going to do? Why is it doing something like this? The shadows completely surrounded Dawn and her wailing stopped. It was the first time that I really wanted her to wail and cry. To cry as loud as she cam.

"No..." I mumbled to myself. I looked at the spot where she disappeared and what only left was her tiny pink blankets that was wrapped around her warm body.

"I failed you mom. I failed Paul. I failed my own little sister..." I mumbled to myself blinking tears. The edge I was holding couldn't handled the weight and led me straight to Tartarus. But I didn't care.

The last thing I heard was

" I told you Perseus. I would get my revenge on you..." A sleeping Gaea muttered and gave out an evil laugh.

 **Old Sal's POV Ended...**

 **Third POV...**

" Please stop." Sal muttered to himself in his dream. He was holding his head and had tears running down.

" Why!" He yelled out slamming the floor of the dream. His tear blurred out his vision and the floor was filled with tears from the masked hunter.

Artemis looked at the masked hunter in worry. What could make a strong and well shielded hunter so shattered and broken.

Meanwhile, Sal continued to slammed the floor. His hands were all bloody and yet he didn't stopped. The memory won't fade away.

" Forgive but do not forget..."Illusion of Gaea whispered in his year. Salomao just punched it letting it dissolve into nothingness.

" Shut the hell up you monster!" He yelled out.

 _" One day your flaw will destroy you Perseus..." Athena said._

Little did she know how true it was...

Artemis didn't know what to do. She wanted to help but she couldn't get close without getting kicked in the stomach. Suddenly, she had an idea. She quickly grabbed the seashell she still has and blew into it.

The sound of a chirping bird rang through the night sky. Soon, the silver hair titan came back again. She looked at Salomao and just sighed.

"Just like what I've expected." She only said.

 **End.**

 **AN: I never read TOA so I didn't know Percy's sister's name is actually Estelle. Sorry.**

"Hercules, Huh? That guy was like the Starbucks of Ancient Greece. Everywhere you turn there he is."

-Percy Jackson


	26. Sal Awakes

" You knew this is going to happen and yet you went back to Hawaii?" Artemis said clenching her fist. She got all stressed up because of this situation while she was at Hawaii enjoying the sunny life.

Selene looked at her and just sighed.

" I had hoped for the best. However, things had gone even worst apparently." Selene just answered.

" Wait so this never happened to him before?" Tracy said. Selene sighed and shook her head. She then walked forward to Salomao and stopped in front of him.

" His condition gets worst each time this happens. That's why I was mad when one of your hunters mentioned siblings. After all, this wouldn't have happened if you guys didn't mentioned it." Selene said jumping on the same branch as Sal. Somehow, Selene could get up without being kicked while Artemis can't.

" Are you now blaming us!" Thalia said quietly. But that quietness wasn't anything related to guilt or exhaustion. But it was pure anger. She hated how Selene talked like they haven't tried anything to solve the problem that they have "caused."

Selene glared slightly at her and just shook her head, not even saying a single word. She placed her hand over Sal and muttered a spell. Soon, the hunter calmed down. His breathing went back to normal.

" He should be okay now." Selene told Artemis before jumping down. The titan looked at Artemis and hugged her unexpectedly. However, there was a reason for that hug.

" He be waking up soon, just take care of him. He's like my brother to me." She whispered into the goddess's ear before flashing away.

As Selene expected, it didn't take a few seconds when Sal's eye opened wide. He sat up quickly grabbing his bow and jumped down. The cheerful glint in his eye came back to him.

Both Thalia and Phoebe silently grinned to themselves. It wasn't pretty to see that harsh golden eye all the time not that they would ever admit it.

" Thanks boss! I'm kinda sorry about that. It just...some memories won't go away even for thousand of years." He said sighing to himself. His eye turned slightly sad at this.

Ash couldn't stand this and went up and hugged him. But she was a young little hunter so all she could do was hug his legs.

" Big brother, don't be sad!" She said looking at him with her big grey eyes.

" Big- big brother?" He asked a little shock. Then the other young huntresses surged forward as well. There was Mindy, Penny, Nicky, Wendy, Jacey, and Zoey who all went forward and piled up upon Sal.

" You guys." He said softly before crouching down and hugging all of them. Tears ran down his mask however, this time Artemis knew he was smiling inside. The warmth of the young huntresses had spread through the masked hunter who lived for 700 years. Maybe it might not be long for an immortal but time goes by so slow for the masked hunter himself.

" C'mon guys! Group hug time!" Artemis yelled out. Some of the older huntresses went forward and some were too embarrassed by it. The last one who was about to join in was Artemis. However, when she went in, Sal just backed away.

" Woah! Woah! Woah! Hey there I'm not going to hug a man-hater!" He exclaimed jokingly. His smirk hidden inside that mask of his.

Artemis just scowled.

" Do you want to die!" She yelled holding up her fist. Phoebe and Tracy looked at each other and just laughed. The night which supposed to be quiet and filled with cricket noises were filled with laughter instead.

The huntress constellation seemed to be twinkled in amusement. Sal looked up to see the Great Bear constellation. He mouthed thank you to it.

" Alright people, time to head to sleep!" Artemis announced. She could hear a few groans from the playful hunters. She herself just chuckle slightly. The huntresses and the masked hunter went off to sleep.

 **Next Day...**

Early in the morning, the sensitive ears of Artemis woke her up as she heard something. She walked out to see Phoebe and Thalia also had woken up. The three all knew why they were up so early and all followed the sound of that something.

They walked to the river with their weapons only to met with a beautiful sight. Sal was sitting on top of the big old tree next to the river. He was sitting on top of the branch swinging his leg. But this time he wasn't laying there, he sat and faced the river. He was holding a flute and blowing into it. His yellow eye stared at the cleared water as he played the flute. A tune came out of it and the three girls felt at peace. It was a calming and soothing tune that made the three girls just want to sat down and enjoy it.

" I never knew he could play the flute." Thalia whispered in shock. It was something she didn't think a hunter would have time to do. Phoebe nodded agreeing to her comment. The music stopped and Sal turned to look at the three. He seemed to have heard Thalia's comment. He looked at the three huntresses in amusement.

" Not only you guys are some feminists living in the woods, you guys are also stalkers too!" Sal said laughing. He was soon met with arrows next to him. Sal just shivered.

" I live with some abusive women." He muttered to himself however Artemis heard it and glared at him.

" Say that again and I'll..." She threatened playing with her dagger. Sal immediately shut up but didn't lose that twinkle in his eye. Sal jumped down from the tree and threw Artemis a seashell.

" Now that is the right one. Oh and that song was Pachelbel Canon in D. I could teach you if you like." The masked hunter winked and said to the goddess of moon. Artemis turned red and narrowed her eyes. She started to mutter a spell.

Sal paled knowing what's going to happen.

"Oh gods, someone help me! Someone is trying to turn me to a bunny!" He yelled before running off. But Artemis just continued to mutter her spell. A faint light could be seen from Thalia's view and then there was no sounds of the masked hunter.

Phoebe and Thalia looked at each other and chuckled slightly at the tragic experiences of Salomao Hunter.

" May he rest in peace." Thalia joked. Artemis looked victorious and proud at the same time. She crossed her arms and huffed.

" Never mess with the goddess of moon." She said.

 **End.**

" Life is like a flute. It may have many holes and emptiness but if you work on it carefully, it can play magical melodies."

-Unknown


	27. August 18

After that incident, things were normal for a few days. Everyday was boring to Sal. It was just doing chores, patrol, and then sleep. Nothing else. However, the huntresses seemed to be okay with it. Probably because of all these problems that had happened in just a few months.

However, that one day was different from others. That day when Thalia seemed very depressed, Sal immediately knew something was going to happen to that. His hunter instinct is making him think that something is going to happen. And instinct told him that it won't be a birthday party.

As Sal expected, Artemis came out her tent looking all angry and all. She was muttering about some ceremony and something about why the hunters have to go.

" So my fellow sisters. As you know, today we sadly have to go to camp to attend this "special" event that they are hosting every year." Artemis said sighing. The hunters except for Thalia just groaned and muttered a few things.

Sal looked confused. He looked at Artemis for help. Artemis however just mouthed,

" Perseus Jackson."

Immediately, he knew what this "special" event was about. He shook his head slightly and just sighed.

" Why is this guy so worshipped?" He mumbled to himself. The huntress beside him nodded agreeing to his statement.

" Apparently He was a hero. But I don't know that, I joined only 200 years ago." The huntress said. Sal just nodded before going away. He was going to pack up things earlier so he wouldn't have to do it later. He was too lazy for that.

Finally, it was time to go. Artemis and Sal walked together. It wasn't a long way but not was it a short way to Long Island.

" Why do you guys honored him so much?" Sal asked. The goddess just glared at the floor.

" I don't know either. I mean I don't see the big deal either." Artemis told Sal sighing in the process. The both of them had the same thought about this event. It was going to be terrible.

" But honestly, He did do quite the stuff, didn't he? I mean he defeated Ares, the Minotaur, Kronos, found Pan, rumors said he went on Calypso's Island, and the list could go on." Phoebe said walking beside Artemis. Sal looked shock.

" That- is quite the shock." He lied. But truthfully, he already knew Perseus Jackson did that stuff. After all, he wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Percy Jackson to be dead.

The rest of the road was all silence. Only the sound of footsteps could be heard. However, Sal saw the silent tears that rolled down from a certain daughter of Zeus's face. He couldn't help but feel guilty for that. After all to Thalia, he wasn't a hunter in the end. He was a liar who lied to her heart.

When the arrived at the big pine tree, Thalia surged forward and touched the bark of it. The hunters could tell she was remembering something.

The event wasn't grand. But it was high honor for just a demigod. In the middle of the beach stood a statue of Perseus Jackson and a oak pedestal. The Statue has an engraving saying

" In honor of our lost Hero Perseus Jackson."

The pedestal was for the speech that was happening right now. The order for the speech was Poseidon, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, the seven, the gods with Artemis being the last Olympian to speak, Chiron, and Sal.

Poseidon went on, his eyes slightly broken and blank. He looked sad and emotional when he went on, however Poseidon only left four words.

" I miss you Son." He said before going on. There was nothing else. No emotional speech of how he misses him or anything. Just left the pedestal with those four words. Annabeth then went on the pedestal.

Immediately Sal knew, she was just as broken as Poseidon. Same as Poseidon, she left with few words

" He was the hero in my heart." She said before walking down. She went past Sal and Sal noticed some tears. It didn't fall but it was there for them to see.

Thalia stood up and went up. She looked around the beach and took a deep breath.

" Some might not know why Percy is so important to us and to me. But to me, he was one of the greatest cousin you could ask for. He was my best friend...and the very person who kept me alive. During the quest to save Milady, me and Zoë would never get along. I didn't know anything about Bianca, so I was stuck with my good ole cousin Percy Jackson. He was the very person who kept me from insanity. That it." She ended it before walking down.

Artemis has a feeling that if Thalia had stood there any longer, she would have broke down.

Then one by one, the seven and Nico went. The gods also went except for Poseidon who already spoke.

Last it was Artemis. Sal pushed her up to the pedestal. She cleared her throat awkwardly before saying a word.

" Thanks." She said before quickly going off. Sal just grinned at Artemis who just glared back and jabbed him in the stomach. The two bickered a bit when Phoebe nudged him.

" Uhh Sal..." Phoebe whispered. Sal turned around only to see the others were staring at the two. Both Artemis and Sal blushed slightly and Sal went up. He didn't know what to say to this hero of Olympus. After all, what stays in 500 years ago, stays in 500 years ago.

He went up and said something that confused others. But people who knew looked shock at how the Tartarus would this guy know this info.

" Bob says hello." He said softly before going down. The gods looked confused except for Hades, Athena, and Artemis. Hades obviously knew who Bob was since that Titan worked as his maid for a while. Athena knew this from Annabeth and same with Artemis who overheard the conversation.

Sal didn't think of what will happened after he said that. He just wanted to mentioned about Bob. After all, Bob was one of his closest friend. Sal just wanted to say hello to Perseus for Bob.

After all, Bob is Sal's friend and a friend to Bob is also a friend to Salomao too.

The event continued on, but Sal became bored of it and made a grand escape. He went on a cliff over looking the ocean. He smiled inside loving the view so much.

" Beautiful isn't it." Someone said behind him. The masked hunter just smiled widely inside and turned around.

" Hello Lord Poseidon." He said not even bowing a bit. The god just smiled faintly before sitting down on the edge. He patted the ground next to him.

" Well have a seat. I don't bite. I just want to have a nice conversation with you Salomao Hunter." Poseidon said. His eyes slightly darkened dangerously. The hunter just sat down.

" Ask away." Sal only replied.

 **END.**

" Your heart is like the ocean, mysterious and dark."

\- Bob Dylan


	28. A Talk with the Lord of Sea

" Bob... How do you know him?" Poseidon asked. His eyes flashed dangerously signaling Sal to speak the truth or else Poseidon will turn him to Nemo. However, Sal's eye also turned dangerous. It turn to the eye color that Kronos has.

The masked hunter just looked at him and then tilted his head.

" Tartarus, of course." Sal casually replied like going to Tartarus was just a trip to Disneyland. The god of sea nodded and looked out at the sea. His eyes now shone with loneliness and yet peace at the same time. Poseidon suddenly smiled slightly. The sea suddenly became calmer than before if it was possible.

" You really do remind of my son." He spoke to Sal. His eyes shown with memories from the past. But Sal didn't answer and he didn't know why he didn't. Maybe because he was too afraid of answering. Maybe he was just scared to let his emotions out. After all, time heals all wounds but it will leave a scar. Scars that will never fade away.

" My son Percy wasn't like any of my other ones. He was always being sarcastic and funny even if he was in a near death situation. Not that I don't like my other sons, but he was really my favorite son. However, being an immortal father is hard and I just realized that." Poseidon told Sal sadly. He didn't realized that before. He never did realized that being a father is hard. Triton and Rhodes was always easy to take care because they were immortals. They were grow quickly and mature quickly as well.

However, when his son Percy Jackson arrived, he thought it would be like having any other demigod son. But he didn't expect it hurt so much when his beloved son...ran away from his own home.

" Why are you telling me this?" Sal asked. He was confused of why Poseidon is opening up to him when they only met few times and those few times, they barely even talked to each other.

" Like I said before, you remind me of my son Salomao Hunter. Maybe I said that out of guilt." He replied smiling. However, Sal wasn't so amused at all. He looked angrily at the sea god and then got up.

" I appreciate you telling me this milord." He said coldly and started walking into the woods.

He then turned around and his yellow eye met with sea green eyes.

"But I think you have someone else to tell this to. Not me but your actual son." He said. The god just looked shock for a while and then just sighed.

" I guess that's why mother would be friends with you. You have a special power Salomao. Cherish it." Poseidon said before flashing away. A breeze of salt water could be smell from Salomao's spot.

Sal looked at the spot where Poseidon left. He looked at it blankly before sighing and went off. He still needed to do other things too. He was after all a busy man like Poseidon.

Little did Sal knew, Poseidon was still watching from afar. His face had a faint smile. It wasn't only his son who changed but he also changed. Maybe for some, it was the best.

" Let the game begin..." Poseidon muttered before truly flashing away.

" Where were you?" Artemis demanded. She was glaring at him but it wasn't a harsh glare at all.The masked hunter just looked at her and shrugged.

" I had a lovely talk with Poseidon." He answered her question. Artemis stopped glaring and then looked confused.

" Why would he want to talk with a servant?" She asked tilted her head. The masked hunter rolled his eye at the comment and then shrugged.

Who knew why the Lord of Sea wanted to have a conversation with him? It was strange because he heard about his conditions after his son's disappearance and yet it seems he is not bothered by it.

" But serious though! Uncle Poseidon would never talk with a stranger unless he want something from that person. He became somewhat mysterious after his son's disappearance." Artemis said seriously and slightly worried. It is no good when the sea is so calm. After all who knew what's coming after that.

However, the masked hunter didn't seemed worried at all. He looked at the sun and then just look at Artemis.

" Look Artemis, I know the reason why you wanted me to stay in the hunt as a servant and I stayed didn't I. I suffered through a few pranks and continue on being your servant. Well let's just say that I'm not going to be go and hide again just because your uncle feels like threatening me is the best thing to do." He told Artemis truthfully. The moment he mentioned Leto in front of her, he knew the reason why.

" I- I..." She didn't get to finished her sentence when Sal just suddenly turned his other mask on.

" Don't apologize please. I hate people who apologizes and yet they don't show any genuine feeling. Sorry is just a word but actions can change things up." He said before going away. The masked hunter went away leaving the goddess of moon in shock.

" How did he know..." Artemis muttered to herself before flashing away.

 **End.**

" We waste time looking for a perfect lover, instead of creating the perfect love."

\- Tom Robbins


	29. Daughter of Ares Morgan

Love can be refer as many things...

Such as books, sea, and many other things.

However, Sailor likes to refer it as a rose. Something beautiful and yet it also have thorns.

He walked on the silent streets of Seattle, Washington. The streets were awfully quiet considering it was a city full of people and noises.

Suddenly, lots of police cars blocked the way of Sailor.

" Put your hands up and surrender!" A cop shouted pointing a gun at him. Few cops ran out of their hiding spot and pointed at Sailor with their guns also. Sailor just gave them his best sadistic smile and before one could shoot, he disappeared.

Not a trace of him is left behind. The police looked around trying to find him. Suddenly, a loud thud and when the cops turn around, all they saw is one of their associate hanged on a wall half dead. Blood beside it says

" DONT MESS WITH ME MORTALS!"

The blood continues to drip from it spot and it seemed like the scene came right on from a horror movie.

Sailor looked at their horrified faces above the building. He chuckled slightly.

" Mortals these days are still so naive." He spoke amused. Sailor the got up from his spot.

He still had a lot to do and he had no time to waste. Night was the perfect time to kill and he wasn't going to waste any time.

He ran across the buildings trying to find his destination. His yellow eye in his mask searched for the warehouse he wanted.

After a while, he found it outside of the city.

" Screw you Chronos, not giving me the accurate place." He muttered angrily. The warehouse wasn't that big nor was it small. It was green and clearly was old and abandoned. Since there was moss and lots of other things. However, there was evident signs of someone living there.

Recent trash and dim light in the ware house. It was obvious someone lives in there. Sailor carefully trespass the warehouse. He followed the source of the dim light. There in the corner he saw two woman huddled together around a campfire.

One was a woman in her 30's and one is around 7 or 8. They were obviously cold however the older woman didn't even hesitate and use her coat and covered it around the small girl.

" How is it cold? It's freaking August!" He muttered to himself. However, when he looked closely again. The two girls were wearing ripped clothes and both of them are soaked.

Sailor smacked his head at his own stupidity.

It was raining in Seattle few moments ago.

His smack was slightly louder than he thought.

" Who's there?" The young girl demanded jumping up and looking around cautiously.

" I swear if it those monsters." He heard her mumbled to herself. He sighed to himself and walked out.

"Nice job as a kid." He said clapping his hands. His face held a smirk. The young girl just scowled and grabbed her coat and pointed it at Sailor threateningly.

" What are you going to do with a coat?" He said crossing his arms. Behind the mask of his, his eyes were twinkling in amusement.

She then grabbed out a pocket knife that Sailor guess she had stole it from someone.

" Morgan Winters, don't you even dare to hurt that person! Not after you "accidentally" hurt someone." The older woman yelled standing up. Morgan turned around to glare at her.

" Look mom, it's either we die or he die." She argues scowling at her mother.

" Okay now when did I say I was going to kill you. Do I really look like Jack the Ripper to you?!" He exclaimed. But no one listened as the two woman continue to glare at each other.

Finally he cleared his throat to get their attention.

" Women..." He muttered to himself. The masked hunter just looked at them smirking.

" Do you know why I'm here?" He asked. The child just scowled at him.

" To kill us of course!" She replied. But the hunter just looked at her.

" No I'm going to bring you to Disneyland in Florida! The bills is on me." He said. The girl scowled even harder if it was possible. She gripped the pocket knife and lung at him. But Sailor just easily dodged that.

" You're good for a kid." Sailor told her slightly impressed while dodging at each of her attack.

" Thanks, I practiced it on people." She replied continue to slash at him while ignoring her mother's yelling.

Sal just continue to dodge Morgan's attack.

" Morgan! Stop it!" Her mother yelled and then grabbed her arm. She glared at her slightly before shifting her eyes to Sailor. She bowed slightly.

" Sailor Hunter..." She spoke. The masked hunter just look surprised.

" I'm that popular these days?" He asked. The woman just nodded. Sailor looked happy for a moment.

" Well then, that makes my job easier." He told her. The mother nodded and looked at her daughter sadly. Morgan was confused. She know the legend about Sailor Hunter. But, she had thought that was just a legend nothing else.

" Wait, what's going on?" She asked confused of why her mother is looking sad at her.

" Look mortal girl, you are not just a human. You are a daughter of an Olympian, am I right?" He said the last part to the mother who nodded. Sailor then crossed his arms and looked at the mother.

" However, I didn't know that gods didn't have to take on the duty of being a father and a lover." He spoke angrily. The two women had to live in this abandon warehouse because this idiot god wouldn't at least give some money to help the mother to take care of his demigod child.

Who knew if they were going to survive this winter?

" Please don't be angry at Ares, he did e-." She said.

" He did enough? So you're saying that his freaking effort to help you was to get into your pants and be a father?" He interrupted looking at the mother incredulously.

The mother just looked down sadly.

" I- I." She tried to speak.

" Look mortal, even if there was one slight love between you guys. It doesn't matter anymore. Just because he gave you love doesn't mean he doesn't have to take responsibilities after those romantic times." He told her. It pained him to say that however it needed to be done. The mother believed that the father already did enough by giving her a child. But that isn't right considering he's a god.

Love may be like a fairytale or a rose. But, rose could have thorns and it could slowly rot away. Fairytales are not real in Sailor's mind. Fairytales are just stuff that was made up by mortals.

" Moving on, I'm going to have to Morgan to a special camp for special cases like her. Here is a small gift from the most awesome hunter in the universe." He told them while giving them a brown bag. Morgan carefully examined it. Sailor just rolled his eyes inside his mask.

" Just open it! It isn't like there is a pie in there ready to smack you in the face even though that would be awesome!" He said. Morgan glared at him and opened the bag. Five million dollars and a key.

" There is some money and a key to an apartment near here. I hope the five millions is enough. We didn't have much left so five millions is all we can give for now." He explained. Morgan looked at him incredulously.

" Are you a super star or something?" Morgan asked.

" No, I'm just a barista working in Starbucks." He answered back casually. Sailor then looked seriously at Morgan even though she couldn't see his eyes.

" Hey Morgan, can I kill your father?" He asked looking all serious.

" Sure, kill him and I won't even be at his godly funeral." She replied back casually ignoring her mother's protest.

" If I get arrest by the gods, you better be my lawyer." He said.

" Or I could just pretend I don't know you and put you in jail." She suggested. The masked hunter just shrugged.

" Eh as long as I could kill your father. It's worth it. Well I'll be guiding you to camp and then I shall meet your father." He said cracking his fingers. His aura radiating with darkness and anger.

" Oh dear lord Zeus." Morgan's mother said while sighing at the both of them's antics.

 **End.**

" They say time heals all wounds, but that presumes the source of the grief is finite."

\- Magnus Bane


	30. A Fight with Ares

After he send Morgan to camp and made sure her mother was at the apartment safe and sound, Sal immediately went to the Empire State Building.

" The key to 600th floor." He asked. The man was about to answer when Sal just pulled his dagger out and slammed it on the table.

He glared at the man.

" The key to 600th floor." He repeated. The man gulped and shakily gave the key to him. Satisfied, Sal went up the elevator and to Olympus.

He stormed through Olympus trying to find his target.

Finally he saw the god walking around with his sword in one hand and Aphrodite on the other.

He headed for the two and glared at the god of war.

" Oh it you pest." The god of war said bored. Sal glared at him and then punched him in the face. Ares went back for a bit pushing Aphrodite away.

The god of war glared at him while holding his face.

" You...scum!" He growled out lunging at him, his sword swinging in the air. Salomao dodged and swing his dagger. Each time they clashed into each other.

The other gods and goddesses watched and some even went to grab some popcorns.

" Stop this Ares and Salomao!" A goddess yelled but her yell was ignored as the two just continued to fight.

Salomao suddenly swung his fist and punched Ares in the face once again. Ares's nose was bleeding but he continued to fight.

" How dare you disrespect me pest!" He growled out glaring at Salomao. However, Sal just look coldly at him and continue to swing his weapon.

Athena was walking down the paths when she saw commotion. Often she will just assume it was some simple argument however what idiot what tried to anger her idiotic brother? So she went and check it out only to see that famous hunter Salomao Hunter.

" I will kill you!" She heard Ares yelled out. The god of war lung at Salomao. Both Sal and Athena smirked knowing it was the wrong idea. Sal dodged slightly and put his leg out making Ares trip. He then grabbed Ares's arm and then twisting it making Ares scream like a little girl.

Sal then judo flip Ares and held his dagger on Ares's neck.

" Check." Athena heard Sal muttered lightly. She smirked at that.

Ares suddenly glow gold but before he can show his true form, Sal stabbed his leg. A scream came from Ares and the glow disappeared slowly.

" Kill me boy!" Ares yelled out. He is not allowed for defeat. Not as the god of war and especially not in front of Aphrodite. The masked hunter glared at him and then dragged him up. He pushed Ares to a wall still holding a dagger.

" What makes you think, you could just go and have fun and not take responsibilities?" Sal growled out. The crack on his mask shows a scowl beneath those masks.

Ares looked confused.

" Remember the woman you made love with 7 years ago?" Sal asked. But Ares just looked confused still. And then, he realized what Sal was talking about.

" Oooh Sandra? Yeah I got bored of her." Ares spoke. Sal punched him in the face.

" You. think. I. Can't. Kill. You." He growled out punching Ares's face continuously. He then grabbed out his dagger and was about to stab it when Athen intervenes. She shook her head not approving Sal's idea.

Sal glared at Athena and the sighed. He pointed at Ares.

" He isn't fit for a god." Sal said. The god of war glared at him.

" Don't even try to say anything! 7 years ago, you made love to a woman and then left her without any support! You left her all hungry without food. She was abandoned by her family because you made her pregnant!" Sal yelled. Ares raised an eyebrow.

" So?" He asked. Sal clenched his fist while Athena just sighed shooting her head.

Sal punched Ares in the jaw breaking it instantly.

" My children is always brave and strong. This is a perfect way to train her at such a young age!" Ares yelled out earning him a slap from Sal.

" This is not Sparta anymore, Ares!" Sal yelled angrily. The two immortals glared at each other.

" Ares, your child is suffering like when you were in the jar." Sal said sighing. He's trying to calm down and take another approach at this situation.

" But I survive in the end didn't I. If she is really my daughter, she could survive that!" Ares responded back. Salomao glared at the floor and then slapped him.

" You're an immortal and she's a mortal no matter what. Did you think you made it because you broke out? No! You were able to survive because Hermès was able to save you!" Sal shouted.

Athena who's beside them just sighed.

" Yep, this is definitely going on Olympus Daily News." Athena muttered sighing at the same time.

Athena went and grab Sal's shoulder. She look at him and shook her head. The masked hunter's glare soften slightly and his anger seemed to fade a little bit. He looked at Ares one more time and then kneed his jewel and took off.

Athena looked at the Ares who's groaning on the ground.

" Serves you right!" She spat out before leaving.

Salomao went for a walk. He needed to cool off from Ares's childish antics.

Suddenly a mist appeared in front of him. The familiar daughter of Ares appeared.

" Did you kill my dad yet?" She asked immediately.

" Mission failed sir!" He said. The daughter of Ares just groaned.

" How's camp?" He asked. Morgan just pouted and huffed.

" It's nice but very boring." She complained. The masked hunter nodded in agreement. Then he thought about something.

" Why don't you join the Hunt." He suggested.

Morgan perked up and looked excitedly at Sal.

" The Hunt?" She asked. Salomao nodded and explained the details to her.

" So all you have to do is make a vow when the hunters come to camp." He finished explaining.

" When will the hunters come?" She asked. The masked hunter shook his head and shrugged.

" That's boss's decisions not mine. However, I don't know if she will go there this year though. There ceremony of Perseus already pass." He explained. Morgan groaned.

" Wait another year? I probably die of boredom during that time." She complained.

" I didn't say to wait for next year. I probably will go to camp and bring you to the Hunters's camp." He said. Morgan suddenly went from gloomy to cheerful. She cheered which made Sal chuckled.

" Alright see ya!" She said her goodbye and the mist disappeared.

" Hello Sal~." A sweet voice called for him. Salomao turned around to see a woman looking at him.

" Aphrodite." He said.

 **Meanwhile...**

" Is the army ready Celena?" A woman asked. The woman in hood nodded.

" Gaea is ready. All it needs is your command Milady." She answered. The woman nodded in satisfaction. She suddenly smiled.

" Well then, you have my permission to attack. Now GO!" She yelled the last part. Celena nodded and then went away.

 **End.**

" The most beautiful kind of smiles is the one that struggle through tears."

\- Unknown


	31. Conversation with Goddess of Love

The goddess of love smile sweetly at him. She slowly approached him looking all flirty. Sal rolled his eyes and looked at Aphrodite trying to know what she's trying to do.

The goddess of love touched Sal's chest and ran her fingers up. She leaned in and so did Sal. But at the last second, Salomao pulled away.

" What do you want Aphrodite?" He asked looking at the goddess of love coldly. Aphrodite pouted and looked at Sal.

" Can't I just say hello to the legendary hunter~." She responded back still smiling sweetly at him. The masked hunter just scowled back. Aphrodite batted her eyes and move toward Sal.

While Aphrodite moved forward, Salomao continued to move back. Finally, the goddess grabbed the hunter and pulled him in.

" I know you want me~" She whispered in his ears seductively. She didn't hear from him and Aphrodite thought she had success. But just when they were about to kiss, Sal pulled away.

" Why do you always do that?" She asked pouting at him. The masked hunter just glared at her and then smirked.

" Cause I know you would want it more~." He whispered in her ear seductively just like what Aphrodite did before. He then pulled away and looked at the other direction. His eye narrowed slightly and turned golden. Sal had a dagger in his hand and was playing with it.

" However, I suggest you not do anything to me or this will happen." He said and threw his dagger at a near by bush. A bird slowly creeped out of it and was oozing blood out of his or her neck. Sal then walked over it and gave the final blow.

" I'm not scared of you lady Aphrodite." He said the last part with venom dripping from his words. He glared at the goddess of love who was all silent from the bird part. Sal went away leaving Aphrodite behind. The goddess of love looked thoughtful for one second before a smile broke out.

" Interesting." She said smiling before flashing back to her palace.

Sal walked in the woods. He smiled as one of the birds landed on his shoulder.

" This is home." He said sighing in pleasure.

" Well, you better make a new home then!" Artemis growled out glaring at him. She went out from the shadow and shot through the air pulling out her dagger and have it next to Sal's jugular veins. Sal held his hand up and gulped.

" Lo-Look boss, we could talk about this. No need to bring weapons. We could just sit down and have a nice cup of tea or Starbucks if you want." Sal said nervously. The goddess of moon continued to glare at him. Her silver eyes burning with anger.

" Explain why you were so close with Aphrodite." She growled out. The masked hunter just look at her incredulously.

" You're trying to kill me because of that?!" He exclaimed. The goddess just nodded and didn't let go of her dagger. However, Sal quickly pulled the dagger out of the way.

" Look, I was just playing with her feelings." He tried to explained but immediately closed his mouth. But the aura around Artemis seemed to flare up.

" Even though it was Aphrodite and she deserves it, but you were playing with a girl's emotions huh?" She said quietly and yet dangerously at the same time. The masked hunter nodded but then shook his head quickly.

" I wasn't trying to. She was just fooling around and I thought I should give her some warning." He quickly explained as the dagger went back to its place but even deeper this time. Sal could feel some blood trickled down his throat.

Sal knew if he isn't careful with his next sentence, he'll be having tea with Hades down in the underworld soon. So, the masked hunter just said, " So are you jealous boss? I me-" He then immediately covered his mouth knowing he crossed the lines. Artemis turned red and then glared at him.

" And why would I be jealous of you being with that woman. I mean you are nothing to be jealous about." She replied back. Sal just winced at that sentence.

" Ouch..." He said playfully. Sal just want Artemis to get distracted by something else right now. He now learned to never get on a moon goddess's nerves or else the punishment would be even worse than Selene's punishment. Of course, there is also Metis and Leto's punishment which is like going to Tartarus and steal the Minotaur's Disney underpants. But like her mother, Leto, Artemis wouldn't get easily distracted as her aura flared up even more.

" Hey milady...huh what are you doing here Sal?" Phoebe asked forgetting what she came for. The masked hunter looked at her gratefully. He silently thanked Tyche for the good luck.

" You saved me hero. Now how should I repay you. Do you want fortune, luck, infinite food, weapons, a pony, or me." He yelled out dramatically. Phoebe just looked confused.

" What..." She said raising an eyebrow. The goddess of moon muttered curses under her breath and then looked at Phoebe.

" What is it, Phoebe?" Artemis asked. Phoebe soon realized what she was doing.

" I got a message from Chiron! He is asking for reinforcenment. It looks like the the camp is under attack." She answered Artemis.

" Gather all the hunters, Phoebe! Looks like we'll be paying the camp a visit again." Artemis ordered Phoebe. The masked hunter just facepalmed and then sighed.

" Looks like the war is finally starting huh?" He mumbled to himself before leaving to prepare for the battle next.

 **End.**

AN: Thanks for all the support.

" Lust's passion will be served; it demands, it militates, it tryannizes."

\- Marquis de Sade


	32. Battle

" Thank goodness you arrived quickly lady Artemis!" Annabeth said glancing at the masked hunter who's beside Artemis. The campers behind Annabeth whispered to each other. After all, this was the masked hunter standing in front of them.

" Who is he?" A new camper asked confused.

" He's Salomao Hunter, the hunter who is known to be as good as Lady Artemis in hunting and archery." One whispered back looking at Salomao in admiration. It was no surprise that there will be some fans of Salomao Hunter especially after this.

" Annabeth, Where is the battle occurring." Artemis said in a commanding tone. The goddess's aura made all the demigods nervous. There stood was the one and only goddess, Artemis.

Annabeth just guided them to the hill and there looked over was thousand of monsters waiting to kill them.

" What should we do? The demigods aren't ready for this!" Connor exclaimed. The immortal cabin counselors may be slightly better at swordsmanship however facing thousand of monsters will be impossible for just a few immortal campers.

" We need to hold it off as best as we can. Reyna is coming soon with the Romans." Annabeth said brightly.

" If we even live that long." Nico muttered. That gave him a few glares.

" But first we need to know who will able to fight and who can't." Sal said playing with the string of his bow. He was glancing at the army of monster every so second. Every time he turn to glance at the battle, there will be at least one demigod that had fallen in battle.

"Most can't. Most Apollo campers are better at healing and the only one that could probably be able to stand against the monsters long enough is probably the Ares Cabin or the demigods of the big three which most of them are way too young to fight." Annabeth explained the situation here.

" So in summary, you guys are basically screwed." Sal summarized for her. Annabeth just nodded grimly looking out the the battlefield.

" We're screwed!" One wailed

" We're all going to die!" Another wailed following by other demigods wail and depressing thoughts.

Sal tapped his foot in annoyance. He then faced the crowd and slammed his dagger into a tree.

" Ouch..." Thalia said looking at the tree in pity. The demigods went quiet as they focused on the masked hunter.

" Listen up, you guys! Are you going to let them take your home! No! Are you going to let these foolish monsters take your lives away! We are Greeks, we can defeat them!" He shouted out. The older cabin counselors stared at him and he gave a fabulous speech.

" Gods, am I the only one who sees Percy in him or am I just blind?" Travis spoke out loudly. His eyes still fixed on Salomao Hunter.

" I'm pretty sure we're all blind then." Annabeth whispered.

" Let show them Greeks should not be messed with!" Sal yelled out. Few cheered and most didn't. But that's all Salomao needed.

Just a little hope to keep going. To keep going and survive another day as a demigod.

Sal marched alone and faced the monsters. He summoned his two sword and grinned. His usual light yellow eye turned golden. With the other demigods, he slashed and killed many monsters.

' Salomao, stay back. You can't face thousands of monster' Artemis said in Sal's mind.

Sal just ignored Artemis's warning and continue to push forward.

A hunter never loses his prey nor does it fail to catches his prey. Sal would never back down on this. It was too late anyway.

Suddenly, a sword slashed at him. It was a sword with the color of silver. Engraved beside it was

εκδίκηση

" Revenge..." Sal muttered under his mask. The person under the hood continued to slash at him. The two just continue dodged and slash and each other. None of them seem to get an upper hand.

" Who is that?" Thalia asked looking at that hooded person. None of them answered. Phoebe stopped using her bow and grabbed her dagger and went into the battlefield.

" Phoebe, no!" Artemis yelled. But her order was ignored. Artemis just slammed her fist on a tree and then glared at the army of monsters.

Sal wasn't that badly injured. There was few cuts from monsters who interfered his fight with this hooded person. He wasn't trying to kill this person. What he's trying to do is take off that hood of this person and figure out who this person is. But he's was obviously getting injured because of that. The more he tried to take it off, the more it seems like it is impossible. Sal silently growled under his breath.

Suddenly, a dagger slashed at the hooded person.

" Need a little help there?" Phoebe asked grinning. The masked hunter

grinned back and then focused his attention back on this hooded person. The two of them attack the hooded person.

Nothing got in the way of Phoebe and Sal from attacking this person. They were like close partners who have been working together for years.

Finally after many attempts, Sal managed to slash at this person's knee. He then kicked this person in the stomach and then flipped the person's hood down. A silver mask was shown.

" You're a woman?!" He exclaimed slightly shock. The silver masked woman glared at him. Sal noticed a tiny detail which is that she had the same eye color as Leto, Artemis, and Selene.

" Who are you?" He demanded as he raised his swords slightly to threaten her. The woman's eyes twinkled slightly before disappearing somewhere.

" Dam! She escaped." Sal muttered. Phoebe just looked at him and then focused on the monsters surrounding him.

" Let's focus on this first. They weren't attack before because that person. But it doesn't mean that they won't attack now." Phoebe told Salomao before going in a fighting stance. Sal however smirk inside his mask.

" Hold then off okay? I'm going to do something." Sal said before going in concentration mode.

" What is he doing just standing there?!" Artemis said to her lieutenant. The others have gone to battle except for her and Thalia. Thalia was staying just in case something go wrong up here.

" I don't know. It seems like he's concentrating on something." Thalia said looking at Sal.

Suddenly, the wind blew harder. Wind started to surround Salomao Hunter. The clear sky turned into dark gray as the clouds rolled in. Lightning flashed and rain started to pour.

Salomao was raised up to the air and a massive hurricane surrounded the masked hunter.

Sal opened his eyes.

" Go!" He shouted out and the hurricane was released from his grip. The hurricane itself released its anger on the monsters.

" Truly, how strong is he?" Annabeth whispered to herself as she slashed another monster while looking at the hurricane. It reminds her of that time when Percy released a storm during the battle of Manhattan. The other demigods or immortals stared at the hurricane caused by Salomao Hunter.

" I know I'm hot but it's time to fight! It isn't time to ogle at me." Sal shouted before slashing at the remaining monsters.

Phoebe and Sal dodged and slash at each monsters. One by one, they killed each monsters like a Jell-O

" They are a beast!" Connor said looking at his brother Travis who nodded. It was a fact that if Phoebe and Sal worked together, they were unstoppable.

A while later, the ground filled with blood and dusts. Sal was panting while inspecting the area. Few of his cuts have opened more. However he needed to see if there is other demigods laying in the battlefield injured.

He founded a few and brought them back and then go back to see if there is more.

While inspecting the area, he saw a familiar blonde. The person was sitting up holding her legs. At the sight of that person, Sal suddenly grinned.

" So the great daughter of Athena could also get hurt huh?" Sal said grinning inside. Annabeth just glared at him and then hissed at the pain.

" That's pretty deep." Sal said looking at her wounds.

" No Styx, Sherlock!" Annabeth only replied before looking at her wounds again. Sal just sighed and picked her up.

The daughter of Athena's face grew red but didn't say anything. She then noticed the tiny wounds on Sal's body. It was full of cuts from the monsters's claw. She even had noticed that the wounds haven't been treated yet.

" You're injured." Annabeth commented. Sal rolled his eyes.

" No Styx, Sherlock." He mimicked the daughter of Athena who scowled and punched his chest.

The rest of time, it was silence. Finally when the got up to the hill, Thalia took noticed of the situation. She raised an eyebrow at Annabeth being in the arms of Sal.

" Never thought I would see this..." she mumbled to herself before turning her attention back to them.

" You guys okay?" Thalia asked concerned of her little sis's safety. The two just nodded and Annabeth come down from Sal's arms.

" I'll be fine. I'll just ask Will to heal me. Now come on!" She said dragging Sal with her.

" No! Help me! Ah murder! Help! Someone! I don't care if it is Ares. Just help me escape from this daughter of Athena!" He protested while getting dragged. His protest faded away.

" Gods, he could be dramatic." Clarisse said.

" Well don't be so surprise Clarisse! I mean he is our legendary hero for a reason. You just never know what goes in the mind of that hero." Connor said jokingly. However, Phoebe shook her head which made the campers confused.

" He isn't a hero." Thalia said smirking.

" He's a hunter." Phoebe finished the sentence. She had a smirk on her face.

Artemis just let out a little smile on her face.

"This is the rainbow after a storm." She muttered it to herself.

 **End.**

" One is loved because one is loved. No reason is needed for loving."

\- Paulo Coelho


	33. In The Rec Room

" I don't know how the Hades you got all these cuts! But you should have gotten it treated immediately. Don't be surprise if you get a fever after this!" Will told Sal as he gave him nectar and treated his cuts.

" Ouch! Ow ow ow! Take it easy, I'm a injured person!" Sal responded while wincing. It didn't hurt when he had gotten it but somehow it hurts when he's getting treated. Annabeth had it less worse so she was sitting at a bed next to him chuckling in amusement.

" Don't you dare chuckle Wise girl!" He shouted dramatically at her. However, both son of Apollo and Annabeth froze and then proceeded to flinch.

" Uh...What happen?" Sal said not even confused. He knew how special this name was. However, the nickname just slipped out of his tongue.

" Sorry...I have to go." Annabeth said looking all broken before running out. She ran past Sal and immediately he knew there was tears in her eyes.

Will just sighed before continuing to treat the masked hunter. The rest of time, it was silent. However, Salomao could see the slight pain that Will had.

When he was able to go, Will stopped him for a second.

" Just don't say that nickname anymore okay Salomao? That nickname could only be use by one person." Will told him. His blue eyes held sadness in them.

The masked hunter just acted confused. Will looked out the window. He knew why Sal was confused.

" A special person..." he said with a sad smile.

When Sal walked out, he leaned on the wall next to him.

" I'm sorry..." he muttered before going away.

Sal walked out the infirmary and just walked around. There was lots of whispering and pointing but he ignored it. Suddenly, he saw a green eyed fisher looking at him at the beach. Immediately he knew that person was the lord of sea Poseidon.

Poseidon just smirked as Sal was about to head his way. However, he was blocked by Penelope on the way.

" Hey Sal!" The young daughter of Apollo said cheerfully . She had moved on from the past, however that didn't mean she forgot it. Some campers would mocked her about it and that would earned them some arrows. But still they had continued.

Sal stopped and ruffle her hair.

" How's camp?" He asked. The daughter of Apollo somehow brighten up even more. She talked about many things she had done.

Sal tried to listen but he couldn't help but gave a glance at the beach. The god of sea was gone.

" That's great Penelope. I glad you like it here." He said to the young girl. The both of them talked for a bit until Penelope had to go. Even though she's young but she has classes too.

Suddenly, Phoebe patted him on the shoulder. She pointed at the big house.

" The Big House. There is a meeting." She said looking seriously. Sal just smiled.

" Thanks Phoebe." He said before heading there with Phoebe

He opened the door to the big house and into the Rec room where meetings all held. There was all the camp counselors, immortal campers, and gods.

They all stared at Sal at the same time. Sal just looked weirdly at them before summoning a ping pong ball and paddle and smacked it at Jason who arrived after the battle had happened.

The son of Jupiter just rubbed his head and glared at him.

" Stop looking at me then." Sal snapped. All attention went away. Athena cleared her throat.

"So we'll be talking about the safety of camp." She said before droning on with battle plans and security and training. Her daughter Annabeth also formed plans like machines and stuff. The two mother and daughter dominated the Rec room.

" Uh hello. Do I get the chance to speak or am I the third wheel here?" Sal said. But he was ignored. The camp counselors were too busy to form the perfect plan to be hearing him.

" Why don't we just charge in and destroy them!" Ares said slamming the ping pong table.

" I agree and I also volunteer Ares to do that. So, the giants could put him in a jar again." Sal suggested playing a Yo-Yo in the corner. His suggestion was ignored once again.

After many attempts of getting the attention of the gods, Sal just huffed and went away. The gods and the campers continued to talk about the situation.

" How about mixing the camps together?" Clarisse suggested. However, both Athena and Annabeth shook their heads.

" If the enemy summoned a massive army of monsters on us. There will be less chance of us surviving if the borders got destroyed." Athena explained. The people in the Rec room fell into silence.

Suddenly, a nice aroma spread to the room.

" What is this?" Connor asked slightly drooling.

" Coffee." Thalia answered after smelling it. The door swings open and there stood Sal looking at them with a cup in his hand. He look at them and then his cup.

" I guess no one could resist food and beverages." He muttered before walking into the corner. He took a sip of it and then let out a happy sigh.

" Did you brew it?" Annabeth asked. The masked hunter just nodded.

" Yeah I'm could be a professional Starbuck barista with this skills in brewing coffee." He boasted slightly. He looked at them and then went out.

A moment later, he had two large plates in his hands. Each held cups of coffee on it.

He settled the plates on the table and soon all the people in the room grabbed it.

" This is good!" Connor said brightly.

" I'm going to be a hyperactive ADHD kid after this!" His brother Travis said.

" Is it even legal for demigods like us to drink this?" Annabeth said. However, she continued to drink the cup of coffee.

" You learned how to brew coffee before?" Phoebe asked surprised at this hunter actually having a education life.

The masked hunter just shrugged.

" You got to have some ways to earn mortal money other than stealing random pedestrians's coins." Sal replied. Hermès just looked like he found a new admiration.

Phoebe was surprise in both ways. She didn't think Sal would know how to brew coffee since it isn't the thing that gods or campers would drink. Also, the coffee tasted fantastic. It's texture, smell, and taste made it great. When Phoebe took a sip of it, it tasted like coffee of course and it tasted like the brewer put every effort in it.

She smiled and closed her eyes and then took another sip of the coffee. She enjoyed the taste of it. Maybe it is bitter but yet warmth and sweetness could be tasted as well. She glanced at Sal who looked at her. Their eyes met and both just smiled.

They were at first strangers because they both didn't know each other. But stranger can become friends because of another person.

And that person is Zoë.

" Thank you." She silently said to her old fellow companion.

 **END.**

 **AN: Sorry if I got something wrong with the coffee part. I don't know much about coffee. I'm more of a tea person.**

" Life's most deep feelings are often expressed in silence and the one who can read volumes from your silence is your true companion."

\- Not known


	34. Annabeth’s Mistake

Athena looked at Sal for a moment. An idea popped into her mind.

" Why don't we have Salomao Hunter train the demigod?" Athena suggested. All the camp counselors turned to size him up.

" Hmm I don't know..." Clarisse said.

" But he does have the sass for it." Connor said examining Sal. Salomao raised an eyebrow.

" Are you guys even considering my thoughts about this." Sal said looking at them like they grown another head.

" Absolute No!" Phoebe said. Her arms was crossed and she was glaring at some people. Athena just tilted her head in confusion. There was no reason for anyone to refuse. For Sal, it was the perfect opportunity to interact with others and build up some trust after the stunt he did during the battle.

Sal noticing why Athena looked confused.

" Well I say no because I don't get paid, no thanks, and I like the food in the Hunters's camp better than here." Sal answered. Connor and Travis both looked at him crazy.

" It's going to be the end of the world and you still thinking about getting a paycheck?" Connor said looking at him incredulously. The masked hunter just shrugged.

" I need to get my daily monster drink somehow." Sal just replied. Travis looked at him and then just sighed. This masked hunter was not exactly what they had expected.

The campers had thought he was a serious person. They had thought he didn't laugh and he was a cruel person. After all, that night with the police man was not the best appearance Sal had with the campers.

" Why though. You could get away from a man and Salomao have a place to live other than the woods where you hunt. Plus, if he doesn't want to live in a cabin, he's welcome to live in the woods where Capture the Flag is held." Athena argued. Phoebe was silent. She didn't have any thing to say about that.

"Technically, Salomao can't go. He is under an oath that he will serve the Hunt as a servant for four years." Artemis spoke up. Her eyes look blank. However, the aura surrounds her was fierce and dark.

Athena didn't want to argue with her sister, so she stayed silent. The rest also fell into silence as well.

The mood went down.

" If Percy was here." Nico said looking down.

" Well we have to blame Annabeth for it right? She's the one who drove our legendary hero away." One camper suggested. It followed by many others camp counselors.

" It's her fault!" One yelled. Soon many yelled other insulting stuff as Annabeth just looked down from her spot. It wasn't shame nor was it guilt.

It was purely the pain. She still remembers that night after 500 years. It was still fresh in her mind and never had been gone. She had lost sleep and even lost weight because of it.

Thalia looked ready to kill. What do these young camp counselors know about the immortal camp counselors. What do they know?

Suddenly a ping pong ball was slammed on the table. It bounces off and hit someone's head.

All attention went on to the masked hunter who had the paddle in his hand. He glared at every camp counselors.

" What do you know?" He said harshly. His eye turn golden and all the Greek immortal campers shivered at the resemblance of Kronos.

He pointed at them.

" They were scared when my eye turned golden. You know why? Because they had to suffer war! They had to fought a war almost without any help of Gods. And you're the one talking! Did you even know what happened 500 years ago! Or did you assume things because it be better to blame someone for all these things that happens?! What makes you right to tell someone that it their fault that someone goes out and went missing? Cause I don't think you deserves it. Maybe they did it out of jealousy but you did it for no freaking reason. I now rest my case." He said looking at the scared camp counselors.

" Salomao Hunter." Travis said in awe. Poseidon who's near the corner just smirk. However, both Annabeth and Thalia flinched at Sal's words.

If they had heard this 500 years ago, maybe things would be much more right and settled. They would just like them. They blamed Percy for all the death that had happened. The lost of both wars had caused them to become desperate to why these deaths had to happen. However, they all had thought the same.

To blame Percy for it. To blame him was reasonable because he was the most powerful. He could control a human's body because human body is made up of water. That is probably what set Annabeth's mind that Percy was the one who cause deaths. He could have done that during the Titan War and he didn't.

" I'm sorry." Annabeth muttered before going out. Phoebe was the first one to stand up and walk out.

" I'm going to talk some sense out of that girl. But by the time, I finish. I better see some people apologizing." She said with a glare. The whole room was silent.

Sal turned to Thalia who just looked at the door quietly.

" She beat you with it." Sal said. Thalia just glared at him.

" Shut up. She just catch me off guard." She replied.

Phoebe walked out of the Big House. Immediately she knew where to go. After all, that girl still love this Perseus Jackson boy.

She went to the beach and found the daughter of Athena staring out at the ocean. Her eyes were blank. She sighed and sat besides her.

" You're holding the tears pretty well." Phoebe told her. The daughter of Athena didn't respond back. Phoebe sighed and sat quietly next to her.

" You know, I hated you guys back then. If the Stoll Brothers didn't pull that kind of prank. I would have been the one going and maybe stopped Zoë from sacrificing herself." She said her voice slightly cracked in the end.

" I blamed him for it. But deep inside I knew he wasn't the one that did it. Fates control every part of our life and it was time for Zoë to go to the stars." She spoke. A tear ran down Phoebe's cheek as she remembered her old fellow companion.

Thousand of years, Phoebe had been around the Hunt. She seen many deaths of her companions. She thought she had seen enough to not be pain by death. However, that wasn't right since it really pained her when Zoë was gone. But Phoebe knew, Zoë would be sad if she griefs for so long.

" We are both alike in a way. Proud and fierce. But we also have time that we make mistakes and regret it." Phoebe said softly looking out at the ocean. Sometimes it reminded her of Zoë because of Zoë's mother being an ocean goddess.

" I just wish that he had slapped me or at least say some harsh words. But he embraced me. He hugged me and gave me his blessing." Annabeth said before standing up. She walked away but not before stopping and turning around. Her eyes were slightly red but she still held a smile.

" Thanks Phoebe. It's weird that you were the one comforted me but still you succeeded at that." Annabeth said.

" I'm just comforting you because we all make mistakes. But let me tell you this Annabeth Chase.

We all make mistakes at some point. No matter how small it is." She said. The daughter of Athena's smile grew larger and she just sighed before walking away.

 **End.**

 **AN: You people here are super quiet comparing to the Wattpad people.**

" Mistakes are always forgivable, if one has the courage to admit them."

\- Bruce Lee


	35. In the Archery Range

The Hunt was staying for one or two days because of the battle. The casualties of the battle had caused them to stay extra longer. They were needed to train the campers because there weren't enough trainers.

Annabeth and most of the immortal counselors were busy making shrouds for each of the demigods. Even though there was the camp counselors, but thy weren't experienced enough to train and lead the young demigods.

Sal was bored all day long. He had just finish hitting people with a tennis ball. However, that had gotten boring after doing it so many times.

Plus, Chiron wouldn't be quite happy if he doesn't stop playing around the the demigods.

" Hey Sal!" He heard some one call out to him. The person jumped to the branch he was sitting at. The familiar daughter of Ares sat there grinning at him. He smiled back before tossing an apple to her. She tossed it back and the two started tossing the apple back and forth.

" I'm glad that we aren't in Ancient Greece right now because the tradition of tossing an apple." She said.

The masked hunter just went slightly red inside his mask. He knew of this "tradition". In Ancient Greece, throwing an apple at Someone was considered a marriage which is why Phoebe commented on that.

" Don't you have to teach?" Sal asked. Phoebe just shrugged.

" I can take a little break." She said with a mysterious smile on her face. Immediately, Sal knew what's wrong.

" Oh dear what did you do?" Sal asked.

Meanwhile...

" Uh Ms. Phoebe?" An Apollo camper asked "Phoebe" who were just sitting beside a fence. Her back were face towards the campers who were here for their daily practice.

" Ms. Phoebe." The Apollo camper asked again.

" Maybe she's asleep Liam." A Hermès camper suggested to Liam. However, he shook his head.

" Ms. Phoebe would never be asleep during this time of day." Liam answered. One of the Athena cabin camper went forward and shook Phoebe's shoulder.

However, "Phoebe's" head popped off and out came confettis and water which sprayed everyone. A note flew down from the sky and into an Ares camper.

The Ares camper read it immediately and then crumble it up.

" What does it say Kyle?" The Athena camper asked.

" You got fooled." He replied stepping on the note ten times.

Sal could hear the confetti popping and he knew what Phoebe had done. He glanced at Phoebe and saw she was grinning at the confetti that were flowing down from the air.

" It been a long time since I done that. Back then Zoë and I would do that all the time in Capture the Flag." Phoebe said stilling grinning enjoying the sound of the campers's groaning.

" So that how you guys always win. No wonder we always would-." He froze and so did Phoebe. She turned her head to look at him.

" You were a camper?!" She exclaimed. Sal scowled under his mask.

" I don't think that is important. After all it been over 700 years since I been in camp." He said. Phoebe didn't push. She knew it was sensitive. The children of the Gods didn't get the the best treatment until 500 years.

" Anyway why don't we head over the the archery range. I think Chiron would be mad if I don't start training them." Phoebe said half trying to turn his attention away from that sensitive topic.

The two walked into the archery range only to find absolute chaos. The Ares campers were pummeling whoever that poor kid is.

The Hephaestus campers and some of the Athena campers made a bonfire. The Apollo campers were doing an A cappella.

" This is all your fault." Sal whispered to Phoebe who just sighed at the antics of these young godlings.

" STOP!" Sal then yelled loudly. The demigods looked up. Seeing the legendary hunter, they straighten up a little more.

" Don't you have to practice archery? Why are you slacking off?" Sal said with a serious look. His yellow eye turn into dark yellow.

" Well...go get the bows and start practicing!" He demanded. Dylan an Ares camper narrowed his eyes.

" Why are you the one commanding us what to do?" He said clenching his fist. He was ready to punch the lights out of this hunter. What is this stupid hunter doing trying to command him.

" Just because I'm your superior." Sal responded back simply.

" You're not the boss of me!" Dylan yelled as he surged forward and tried to punch Sal. Sal just simply rolled his eyes and moved his body a little. His leg sticked out tripping the son of Ares.

Dylan fell flat on the face. Before he could fully get up, Sal threw him over his shoulder. The son of Ares just continued to try and get up. However, Sal then picked Dylan up. He threw him towards the fence that separates the target from the archer.

The fence broke at the impact. Sal grabbed his dagger and put it next to the son of Ares's jugular veins.

" Checkmate." He said coldly at the half conscious demigod.

He then looked at every demigods here.

" Anyone else?" He asked playing with his dagger. The demigods just shook their heads quickly and went away to practice.

" Mission accomplish." Sal said satisfied at his work of art.

" How am I going to explain this to Artemis and Chiron?" Phoebe said sighing. The masked hunter just smiled cheekily before looking around. So far the demigods were doing good in archery. At least better than he did when he was a demigod.

He noticed a daughter of Aphrodite in the last section of the archery range practicing by herself. She wasn't doing bad nor was it good. Sal went over there and he saw a few tears.

" Why are you crying little dove?" He said with a caring tone in his voice. His hand was on her shoulder as he tried to comfort this young demigod.

" The older campers won't train me because I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. I'm suppose to focus on beauty only." She said with a scowl on her face. Sal also scowled. He hates people who thinks others are weak.

" They say I was a beginner and they were far ahead so it would be bad if they train me." The daughter of Aphrodite said.

" Did I mentioned that I was going to kill them?" He mumbled to himself before focusing on the young demigod. He ruffled her hair.

" Well let me help you okay?" He said before helping her with stances. Phoebe was busy helping with the other demigods but she had noticed the masked hunter had been helping a particular demigod. It isn't hard to notice the masked hunter.

" Okay and then let go!" He ordered. The daughter of Aphrodite let go the arrow under his command and the arrow flew next The the center.

" Yay we did it!" Sal said happily. The daughter of Aphrodite giggled slightly. Sal smiled softly before ruffling her hair.

" Remember prove them wrong by continue training. One day you be like me big and strong!" He said puffing up his chest.

Suddenly, Morgan ran in to the archery range. She raised an eyebrow at her unconscious brother.

" What happened to Dylan?" She asked. The masked hunter just smiled rubbing his head sheepishly.

" Long story short, I threw him at the fence." He explained. Morgan's mouth formed an o and then nodded.

" Sucks for him." She said. Phoebe just grinned.

" You're already acting like one of us already." She said. Sal just looked worried.

" Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked worriedly.

END.

" Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad."

\- Henry Wadsworth Longfellow


	36. Travel Back

The Hunt has taken off with Morgan the new recruit. . They were traveling back to the camp they have abruptly left. However, they weren't exactly the happiest right now.

The road to home wasn't long but this one person had made it long.

" Sal~ I know you want to~" Aphrodite purred while holding his arm. Tracy finally screamed in frustration. She stomped over to where Sal is and grabbed out her knife.

" You better take care of this woman soon or this knife will be in your stomach instead." She threatened him while twirling her knife.

Sal gulped and then saluted at her.

" Yes mam!" He said before turning his attention towards the goddess of love.

" Now missy did you hear that? Could you just go away and leave me alone? I know I'm hot and all but still you don't need to hang on to me like a koala to a tree." Sal complained. Aphrodite just pouted. She looked at Sal using puppy eyes.

" You don't like it?" She said with a soft and hurt tone. The masked hunter hesitated. It isn't the fact she's hanging on to him. It just how she look right now. There was different features that is on Aphrodite but he didn't know who Aphrodite is reflecting on.

That bothered him since he didn't exactly know who he had feelings which makes it hard for Sal to hide those feeling and ignore it.

" No." He said coldly. His eye narrowed slightly at Aphrodite's advancement. The goddess of love stepped back slightly at the sudden coldness. He stepped forward and pushed her next to a tree. Sal leaned closer to Aphrodite's ear.

" Do not mess with my feelings." He growled silently into her ear. His dagger near her stomach. Sal glared at her at slightly. It not like he hates her or anything. But he dislike how she acted around him. He hates how she's acting like she's all in love with him when she is just lusting for his body.

The goddess of love just gulped in fear. Artemis cheered as she saw the goddess of love is getting threatened.

" I'll be back." Aphrodite muttered to Artemis who just smirked and said, " I'll beat you again."

The goddess of love then turned back to Sal.

" Bye Sal~." She said hugging him tightly before flashing away.

" Finally that woman is gone." Tracy said in relief. Sal sighed also in relief. That woman is like one of the monster he had come across when he was in Tartarus.

Thalia jogged over where Sal was. The two of them walked together in the woods.

" Is it fine if I asked a few questions?" Thalia said while walking. Artemis was walking ahead however she made sure to be at a range where she could hear exactly what they're saying.

" Why?" Sal asked with a smile inside his mask. Thalia just shrugged and just smiled at Salomao Hunter.

" Cause I want to get to know you." She replied with a smile on her face. Thalia genuinely wanted to get to know this person.

He came into this world of mythology so sudden and so casually.

Sal came into her life so sudden and yet the way how she and her group of companions interacted with him so smoothly and nice spark her interest. It felt like they were talking to a long lost companion of theirs.

And the thing is, she didn't even know Sal. He was like a complete stranger to Thalia and the others. But it seems like they have become friends or even family without noticing. Especially one of her man-hater sister Phoebe.

Sal froze a second not knowing what to say or do. The same thing happen to Artemis as she continued to eavesdrop. She didn't think about getting to know him. First of all, all she want is to get info out of Sal and secondly it just felt like she had known him for years.

" Why?" He asked again. Thalia thought about it for a second.

" Well I know nothing about you. You came to m- no our lives so suddenly and smoothly that I think it about time when we start to get to know you." Thalia replied softly.

" Okay go ahead. You convinced me. Just nothing too personal though." He agreed with a big smile on his face.

' Maybe it is just only a little. But still... Thalia you changed.' Sal thought in his mind. He had forgave them already. But he never did forget. Time may heal all wounds. But some can leave scars for Sal to remember forever. Sal just couldn't face them again like that. Plus he can't do that to them right now. War is slowly arriving soon and they didn't need Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus, they need Salomao Hunter the masked legend.

" Okay let start simple. Favorite color." Thalia asked. Sal just pointed at his yellow eye.

" That color and sea green." He answered.

" Oh and maybe also blue." He added in. His eye twinkle in happiness. Thalia just smiled slightly. She continued to asked questions that is not so personal. For example, favorite place to do Mission, where have you been to, or what life have been before becoming Artemis's servant.

And Sal would replied her with his best answers.

Everywhere, South Africa, Germany, Turkey, India, Washington, China, and life before coming here was slightly less interesting than being here with the hunters.

The answers that came from Sal was quite interesting since Thalia never really been to many places outside of U.S.

" Who was your best friend." Thalia suddenly asked.

' Good job!' Artemis mentally praised Thalia.

"Getting into the personals huh?" Sal said while grinning inside his mask.

" Well...I never really had a best friend. I was kind of a loner." Sal answered while looking up at the sky and its fluffy white clouds. Thalia just tilted her head and look at Salomao in question.

" I used to have many but in the end I guess I was the only one who thought we were friends..." he said with sadness in his voice.

" I never really did understand. I didn't realize that I was the naive one. I didn't know anything about the world. Didn't know how it works." Sal continued. In the end he still didn't understand why did his family his friends hated him in the end.

" I don't know what they did. But do you hate them?" Thalia asked quietly. Sal looked at her. His eye filled with emptiness. However, he held a smile underneath his mask. He shook his head.

" No, cause I realize even the best person makes mistake. There is no point of getting all angry when the truth is already in your face." Sal answered. When Thalia looked at Sal in the eyes. All he did was to express that he was smiling inside.

Suddenly, Sal stopped walking and and hugged her.

" It must have hurt" he muttered in her ear. Thalia suddenly broke down. The reason she got quiet was because the situation Sal experienced was like Percy's.

A tear rolled down inside Sal's mask.

" Let the past go okay?" He said and for a moment Thalia thought he was Percy. Percy always knew how to comfort someone and maybe Sal also had those comforting effects on people.

Thalia just wiped away her tears.

" Thanks." She said. Sal just grinned inside.

" Now c'mon! You're the co-leader of the Hunt. Crying in front of a man is just unacceptable!" He said. Thalia just hugged him tightly.

Sal slowly accepted the hug while ignoring the dangerous looks from the hunters. First he made her cry and now he's hugging her?

" Aren't you suppose to not hug a man willingly. I mean you're a man-hater right now and I don't feel like eating carrots and being petted by a goddess of moon." Sal said slowly.

Thalia just smacked him.

" Can't I hug a friend." She answered back before running to her fellow hunters. Sal just smiled warmly before noticing Artemis.

He quickly jogged over there and greeted her. Sal looked at Artemis who was busy cursing Greek at the ground and just summoned a new brewed tea.

" I heard tea helps to cool down." He simply said to Artemis who accepted the cup of tea. She took a sip of it and raised an eyebrow.

" Did you brew it? If so how did you keep it warm?" Artemis asked. Sal just rolled his eyes.

" First of all, don't make it sound like those math questions that states what did Mary do wrong. If so what is the correct answer and please do explain and show your work. Also, a while ago I brewed it. Tea can last a long time if you just brew it right and well." He replied.

Artemis glared at him.

" How did you make my Lieutenant cry. I swear on my father if you-" She was cut off by Sal.

" Don't She look happier." He interject while looking at Thalia who is chatting while walking with the other hunters. Artemis just smiled looking at Thalia.

" Yeah what did you do?" She asked.

" Just some simple stuff." He replied back.

" You seem to have an effect on people when coming to depressing topics." She told him. Sal just shook his head.

" It only worked because her cut was just a cut that only needs a bandage. And just so happens I was the only bandage there. Maybe it because I reminded her of her fellow friend Perseus Jackson." He said.

" Yeah that must been it..." Artemis said. The two hunters walked together both traveling back home while taking to each other.

Artemis suddenly looked over at a distracted Salomao. Her face suddenly had a smile. It is weird that she was talking to a male.

However, she thinks it's okay once in a while that she chats with a male. Just the two of them talking to each other.

Auburn hair and slivers eye traveling with a white hair and one yellow eye.

Just the two of them chatting together and enjoying their travel.

Yeah Artemis thinks she is fine for this one time for a male to be along side with her.

 **END**.

 **AN: I love criticism and all. It helps me grow as a writer. Now if you go on review, you'll find a certain guest and if you're reading this yes I'm talking about you. "Lazy writing" is not appreciated even to other writers. To writers who spend hours writing each chapter even just 1,000 words, lazy writing is not a good thing to say. Was it slightly cliche yes probably. But if you're speaking about that, then** **probably every betrayal story starts with a such a overuse start. I'm not mad about people not reading the story just please be respectful to me or any other authors. And for that guest, since I'm insulted by that, let see whether you can go write a 100 chapter story and not put something cliche in it or coincidental**.

 **\- MoonEclipse777**

" Friends come and go, like the waves of the ocean, but the true ones stay like an octopus on your face."

\- Unknown


	37. Typical Day

Life been normal after the battle...surprisingly. However Sal had many things going through his mind. There was the war, his identity, Nightshade, and the warning...

 **Flashback Sal's POV**

 _" Ahh night time..." I sighed happily looking up at the starry night sky. I was walking around the camp just enjoying my night._

 _As I was walking, I met the familiar cave 500 years ago. I tighten my grip. What Rachel said had came true._

 _" Percy just so you know. What ever you become I will support you. Just cope with it and it will turn better. Loss doesn't mean a future with darkness." Rachel had said before._

 _Apparently she knew already that betrayals will start happening._

 _"If only if you had given me a better warning than loss doesn't mean a future with darkness." I muttered silently as I walked into the cave._

 _It didn't changed much. Just some few decorations here and there._

 _Sitting on a bench in front of a canvas was a girl with red fizzy hair like the fizz when soda pop open. However, it reminded me of Rachel._

 _"Who are you?" I asked. The red hair turned around revealing a pair of green eyes. She had paint on her face and clothes as she looked at me with a stern look._

 _Her eyes glow green._

 _" Oh gods not that again!" I exclaimed._

 _The girl opened her mouth and..._

 **Flashback ends**

" Salomao?" Artemis asked to a zoned out Sal. She was waving her hands over his eyes. Sal came back from zoning out and just looked at Artemis who looked at him weirdly.

" What?" He asked. Artemis pointed at the piece of cloth he was holding.

" You been washing that for nearly a hour." Artemis commented. The masked hunter just apologized and continued to wash the Hunters's clothes.

Artemis just sighed.

" You been washing the laundry for two hours." She said. Sal went from being calm to full panicked mode.

" Oh Hades! It been two hours! Gods! I still need to make lunch! The Hunters are going to kill me. You know very well how bloodthirsty they can get when they're not getting fed boss!" He exclaimed while using his powers to try to wash the clothes faster.

Artemis just chuckled. She sat down next to him and grabbed one of her Hunters's clothes.

She silently washed it along with Sal.

" Uh boss? You do know that is my job right?" He asked. But Artemis just replied, " Well usually you only need a hour or even less. While my hunters usually take half a day just to get it all done so usually I would help them do the laundry. I had pick up some skills and being a good boss I decided to help."

Sal just smiled and continued to focus on washing.

" So how's life here treating you." Artemis asked.

" Better than I had thought. Could been worse though." He said the last part silently. However, Artemis heard it and then just punched him playfully.

Sal just flickered some water back playfully. Artemis just glared at him and then flickered more water at him. The water mixed with soap soaked Sal's white hair.

" Oh it sooo on." He said flickering a load of water onto Artemis's face.

" Challenged accepted." Artemis said while smirking.

Both immortals's laughter could be heard by the river.

" Milady- what are you doing Milady!" Morgan asked looking incredulously at the two immortals who had water and soap all over their body. Some of the clothes were everywhere around the river. Some of them were floating above the river.

Artemis went red and cleared her throat.

" Salomao and I were just having a very important conversation." Artemis tried to explain. Behind her, Sal just snickered at the explanation from Artemis.

Artemis turned around to glare at him.

" Anyway Morgan, what is your business here?" She asked.

" Right. Tracy ordered me to find you and sent you a message." She said. Then she cleared her throat.

" Help Milady! Phoebe and Thalia is crazy over that thing again!" She mimicked. Artemis just sighed while Sal just looked confused.

" That thing?" He asked as he walked with Artemis to the camp.

Artemis turned her head back.

" Japanese cartoon." She answered.

" Oh that thing." Sal said realizing what it was.

Back to the Hunters's Camp...

" Oooh Boruto! Phoebe exclaimed excitedly.

" I think the Naruto is better." Thalia said.

" What about Fairy Tail?" Phoebe asked. Thalia just nodded her head like the Einstein bobble heads. Artemis just sighed at her two Hunters's antics.

" Isn't Tokyo Ghoul also a good one?" Sal suggested. Phoebe agreed while Thalia shook her head.

" It's interesting to watch however its so bloody." She said. Phoebe just looked at her weirdly.

" But you watch Attack on Titans." Phoebe said to Thalia. Thalia just shrugged.

" That's different." She said. Sal just raised an eyebrow and looked at Thalia weirdly.

Artemis sighed once again.

" Why is this happening to these two of all people?" She said shaking her head.

" So basically two of your hunters are anime obsessed." Sal said. Artemis just nodded her head.

Phoebe turned to Sal.

" Do you watch anime." She asked. Sal just shook his head.

" Well not really. I only see them in those televisions in Japan while I'm on missions." He said. Thalia and Phoebe just stared at him.

" Did I...say anything wrong?" He asked. Thalia just stepped back and pointed at him.

" You have no life!" She exclaimed. The masked hunter just raised his eyebrow one more time. He turned to Artemis.

" What is today. Anime obsessed day?" He said. The goddess of moon just shrugged.

" Dunno. Maybe it's National Anime Day." She replied.

" But how obsessed are they?" He asked looking at the two hunters who continued to chat about anime like Case Closed, Citrus, Food Wars, Sword Art Online, and stuff he didn't know.

" Multiply 10 to 56 million." She answered back. Sal didn't bother to do the math.

" You should do something about it. They are super obsessed considering the equation you gave. Maybe let them go to a convention?" He said. The goddess of moon looked at him in horror.

Sal felt two pairs of gleaming eyes staring at his back.

" Did you say convention?" They asked.

" Would you believe me if I say no?" He asked back.

Phoebe and Thalia ignored him and went in front of Artemis. They gave her their best puppy eyes or penguin eyes or some other cute animal eyes.

" Please Milady!" They pleaded.

" No! Also, the anime convention aren't even held until three years later!" She said. Morgan just looked at her weirdly.

" Don't asked." She said. Sal just smiled at the scene. Even though it was quite weird. But at least it was a normal day. No battles no problems. Just them spending their time normally.

 **END.**

" I'm not crazy.My reality is just different from yours."

\- Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland


	38. Mission Along with the Hunters

Okay Sal could explained this why he agreed.

Okay never mind, he can't do it. It's too hard for him. Even he didn't know why he did that.

It was the month September and everybody in the Hunt seem to not like the month today for no particular reasons. He had asked Phoebe about it.

 _" It's because no monsters come out anymore!" Phoebe had complained._

To Sal it was a very stupid reason. It's like they wanted to be killed and sliced to bits.

Of course he's bored and all. However, it doesn't mean he likes to be covered in dust all the time.

Plus it will just ruins his Nike shoes and he prefers it really clean thank you very much. It had costed a lot and he didn't want to replace them again.

Today the Hunt was off after their mission to hunt down the monsters in the woods.

" Hey you want to hear a joke about bananas." Sal said to Thalia.

" Sure I'm bo-." She said.

" Never mind you'll go bananas if you hear this." He interjected.

The daughter of Zeus just looked at him and rolled her eyes at his lame joke.

" Lame" She said while smiling. Sal just seem to thought about it for a while.

" What do you call a fake noodle?" He asked. Thalia looked at him incredulously.

" Sal I-." Thalia begin.

" An impasta!" He said cheerfully.

Suddenly a bright glow and both of the hunters turned away.

When the light faded, Thalia looked at who it was. She groaned as she saw the familiar goddess.

" Aphrodite." She snarled. The goddess of love just smiled sweetly and dangerously.

" Is this how you treat a goddess. Especially an Olympian." She said. Thalia just growled but didn't say anything.

" Thalia be nice. We always be respectful with Olympians." Sal said. He then turned to Aphrodite.

" What do you want?" He asked bluntly. The goddess of love just went forward. But left a space between the two.

" Can't I just visit you?" She said sweetly. The masked hunter just shook his head.

" Anyway I'm here for a business." She said.

" I have a daughter in New York. I want you to save her from her evil step-father." She continued. The masked hunter nodded and then proceeded to salute her goodbye.

Thalia sighed in relief.

" Finally that woman is gone." She said. The masked hunter just chuckled before heading to Artemis's tent.

" Yo boss!" He yelled loudly. There was no answer.

" Boss!" He repeated. This time a muddle could be heard. There was some shuffling that's happening inside. The flaps open and there stood was the goddess of moon wearing her normal outfit. However, her hair was sticking everywhere.

Sal snickered silently. The goddess of moon glared at him.

" If you're just going to laugh. Then go away. I need my daily sleep or I go insane." She said. Sal just smiled.

" Well all I need is lots of energy drinks and coffee to keep me going for the days. Sometimes I even go on for a week without sleeping." He boasted in the end.

" And then you collapse and we have to sent you to the infirmary for lack of sleep." Phoebe said walking up to them. She had some of the hunters along with Thalia with her.

The masked hunter just pouted inside.

" Anyway Aphrodite wanted me to be her daughter's knight in shining armor. So I decided to tag you guys along." Sal told Artemis. He then went to the kitchen.

After a while, he came back with cups of coffee. He gave one to each of the hunters who were allow to drink it.

" Awake now?" He asked Artemis.

" Better but would been better if you didn't interrupt my sleep." Artemis said.

" Anyway the whole hunt. You do know it's consist of 19 hunters right?" Artemis said. The masked hunter just shrugged.

" Why not? Plus these young hunters need to see the other side of the world anyway." Sal said. Finally, Artemis agreed.

A while later, the Hunt was ready for their expedition to the human world.

" Here we go go go!" Sal sang. Artemis rolled her eyes before flashing them to New York City.

It was day time and the Manhattan was a very busy place.

" One question. Do you gals parkour?" He asked. The hunters were confused but still nodded. Sal sighed in relief.

" Okay follow me." He said before jumping onto the ledges of windows and climbed up to a building's top.

The others proceeded to follow with Artemis last.

" Why did I agree to this." She said before jumping up.

Up top they could see the whole city in one view. It may not be as pretty as it is when it's night time. But still amazing.

The mortals looked up and point at them.

" we're busted." Phoebe said slightly panicked. The masked hunter who now had a mask that covered his eyes and only exposed part of his mouth.

" Follow me." Sailor said before jumping across rooftops. Artemis looked down and saw the mortals pointing at them and some even got a phone out. She ignored them and then continued to follow Sailor or Salomao Hunter.

She had thought they would have been followed by the police. However, none of them have been present to them yet.

She did heard about the policeman who nearly was dead when they tried to capture Sailor. Artemis thinks the police are now just hiding cowardly.

" Bunch of cowards." She heard Sailor muttered. Apparently, Sailor had thought the same thing. They were scared of Sailor Hunter. That's why they didn't immediately did something.

The group headed to the coast. There Artemis saw a tiny cottage. It seem to look like an abandon one at first until you see all the resources that is provided for life.

Artemis could hear some talking.

" Go get me a beer Ellen." Someone had said.

" Get me my socks." The same person commanded.

Artemis clenched her fist.

" WHERE IS MY BEER!" The man shouted loudly that the hunters who were few hundred of feet away could hear it.

Thalia was about to jump down from the tall building. Sailor just looked at her and shook his head.

" Not yet. Plus, are you seriously jumping down from a 100 ft building?" Sailor said. Thalia just looked at the ground. Her eyes fixed to the concrete while her fist were tighten.

Then they heard a loud slap sound. For mortals, maybe not so loud. But they were immortals. Naturally, they could sense what is happening.

Sailor's eye grew cold inside his mask.

" Now." He said before jumping down. Thalia just looked at his back incredulously before jumping along him.

Phoebe looked at where the both jumped. She turned to Artemis who looked at the spot where Thalia jumped in shock.

" Two crazy half immortals." Phoebe heard Artemis muttered.

The goddess of moon summoned a bunch of parachutes and then headed off.

Thalia forgot she couldn't fly like her brother. She also forgot that she didn't have a parachute. But at that time, she didn't care. She was too worried about Sal jumping off a roof.

Sailor opened his parachute at the last moment. He was about to head to the cottage when he notice Thalia was falling.

" Styx!" He muttered before heading there as fast as his parachute can go.

Right as Thalia was about to land on the ground, he scooped her up.

" Do you have a death wish!" He said to Thalia as they landed on the ground.

" Great now we have to walk there." He mumbled.

Sailor walked with Thalia to the cottage. They notice the door was already broken down.

" They just can not wait can't they?" Sailor muttered before walking in. Immediately he smell the blood from mortal humans.

There was a tiny young girl about 8 years old sitting in the corner. She had bruises all over her and her face had an obvious red mark from before.

The hunters were formatting a circle around a unconscious man. His face was all bruised up.

" Hmm, I didn't think he could get any uglier." Phoebe growled out with a glare on her face. Most of them do but Artemis had a calm looking face.

However from Artemis's physical movements, Sailor could tell She was angry.

An evil smile creeped up his face. He cracked his hands and motion the hunters to go out.

" I have a bad feeling about this." Phoebe muttered before going out following by the others.

" Boss would you mind to put sound proof walls." Sailor said summoning some ropes and hung it on a hook. He glanced and the young daughter of Aphrodite Ellen.

" Oh and sent her away too. This is PG-18." Sailor said. Artemis nodded and went out with Ellen.

The door was closed and Sailor turned to the unconscious man. He grinned sadistically and went forward.

A while later, Sailor came out. Artemis looked at him skeptically. She went in and pale at the sight.

" Hades." She managed to say out before going back out. The scene was a little to bloody for her liking.

The whole room was all filled with the color red. The man who is now decapitated sits in his bathroom tub. The water was mixed with blood. His head was hung and was swinging back and forth. The wall in front of the head had a bloody happy face on it. There is many other stuff that Sailor did. But, Artemis didn't want to get to the details.

" That was very dark." Artemis muttered. Sailor just grinned.

" Bad guys need his punishment." He said.

Artemis just sighed and led the hunters away following by Sailor.

They walked into the chaotic city with Ellen next to them.

Ellen apparently had agreed on joining the hunt.

Now the family is now 20 people and not 19.

Aphrodite suddenly appeared next to them. She motioned Sailor to come to the nearest aisle seductively. Artemis just growled silently under her breath.

Sailor followed Aphrodite to an aisle. Immediately he was hugged by the goddess of love. However, Sailor just looked at her with his cold smile. He couldn't express it in his eyes so why not a smile? Next best thing.

" Thank you Sailor. I owe you everything." Aphrodite started to say.

" Speak what you want." Sailor said coldly.

" I want you to come see the Christmas lights with me 3 months later." She said. The masked hunter was about to looked at her incredulously when he realize she can't see his usual yellow eye.

" Don't you have Ares for that?" He asked. The goddess of love just pouted.

" These Days he kept going to the Olympus Gym to workout and muttering about how he's going to pummel you to death." She said while pouting.

" That's nice..." Sailor muttered.

" Fine I'll go." He agreed but didn't know why he did. It just felt natural when he said yes to Aphrodite.

Aphrodite just squealed excitedly before hugging Sailor and flashing away.

" Why did I even agreed to this?" He mumbled to himself and started walking to the hunters. However, a tiny noise catch his attention.

Next to a trash can was a cat. The cat had black fur but with white fur on the belly and on the tip of its tail.

The cat had yellow eye on one side and an light blue eye on the other.

Sailor crouched down and petted the cat.

" Who would throw you away." He muttered before picking the cat up and bringing it to the hunters.

" Uhh Sailor, Why is there a cat in your arms." Artemis asked pointing at the cat. The cat just growled and cuddle in more.

" Found it next to a trash can and decided to save the cat's life." He explained shortly.

" What's the cat's name." Thalia asked going forward and petted the cat.

Sailor looked at the cat in its eye.

" Hmmm I could tell it is a girl. So let's call you Nemo!" Sailor said excitedly. Thalia smacked his head.

" We're not calling her by a fish! Hmm how about Selina?" Thalia suggested. The cat seemed dislike that name as she just silently growled.

" Hmm how about Lunar?" Artemis suggested looking at the cat's eye. Its eye color made Artemis think of the moon. Yellow and yet a silvery color. The cat's eye had that effect. Even though it's icy blue but still light enough to think it is silverish.

" Lunar it is!" Sailor agreed looking at Lunar who purred at that name.

" Can we go home now I'm hungry." Morgan said.

" Of course!" Artemis said. Sailor suddenly started to run. He turned back and looked at the older hunters.

" Whoever is last place needs to do the dishes." He challenged them.

" Challenge accepted!" Artemis said smirking before running off along with Sailor.

" Hey you guys got a head start!" Tracy yelled.

" Yeah no fair!" Celeste yelled out. The older hunters started to run along with the younger ones also who tried to catch up.

Sailor continued to run along with Lunar in his hand. He didn't care if people looked at him weirdly. All he care is that he's having a race with friends.

 **END.**

 **AN: To the people who's still reading this somehow, I'm appreciates it. Feel free to give me some advices and criticisms. Just be nice about it. People have feelings. But anyway, I'm a kind of one minded person. So it's hard for me to try and publish it on FanFiction while at the same time continuing on with Wattpad. Hope you understand.**

" When the sun is shining I can do anything; no mountains is too high, no trouble is too difficult to overcome."

\- Wilma Rudolph


	39. By the River

October's night isn't cold nor hot. Sal walked out of his tent and decided to have a midnight walk.

The forest was silent with wind passing by every few minutes.

Sal smiled and closed his eyes enjoying the night sky and its fresh air. Lunar was sleeping inside his tent and since he didn't want to wake a cat up, he had to sneak by.

He didn't know where to sit at first since he didn't want to wake up the hunters either. Just thinking about bunch of grumpy hunters glaring at him shudders him slightly.

Sal walked to the river where laundries are washed. The river was silent unlike when it was daytime where river nymphs would greet him hello.

October wasn't a time where fireflies and animals would appear. Since right now only few are either migrating or preparing for hibernation.

However still the river seemed to glow from the moonlight and the fireflies that still dances around in the night.

Sal sat down by the river and noticed someone was earlier than him. The person was standing next to a tree. A peaceful smile on her lip. Her eyes were closed however, still Sal could recognize her. The auburn hair made it obvious that she was the goddess of moon.

Why is she up even though her duties was already done? Sal didn't know.

He stood up and walked over there.

" Hey Boss!" He whispered loudly in her ear. The goddess of moon only opened one eye and looked at him in annoyance.

" Don't do that! I'm enjoying nighttime right now!" She said back.

" What are you doing here so late?" Sal asked.

" I could say the same for you and I just got off of dragging the moon." Artemis replied.

Sal looked up at the sky and then looked at Artemis. He was pretty sure the moon was still up there.

" Autopilot remember?" She replied. The two sat down by the river.

" So What brings you up so late. This isn't the first time is it?" Artemis asked.

" Yeah it isn't my first time. But last time wasn't the best enjoyable night. Could been a better one.But I really do enjoy nighttime. It calms me down sometimes. Plus, if you're lucky you get to see the constellations." He said.

Artemis smiled warmly.

" Yeah the constellations are really beautiful during night time." She said with a sad smile.

That didn't went unnoticed but Sal chose the ignore it. Thousand of years living in this world. An immortal can have regrets and sadness too. They can get tired of immortality too.

Maybe just like what Pan did 500 years ago. He chose to fade because of his own reasons.

" Why so sad?" He asked with a fake smile on his face. Maybe one thing the two were alike is that they held a fake smile only because they have people relying on them.

" No, I'm just tired." Artemis said standing up. She was going to walk back to camp when a rustle made her stop. Both Sal and Artemis looked at each other and silently pulled out their weapons.

A shadow shot out from the bush and straight to Artemis.

The knife the enemy were holding cut Artemis's arm

Artemis stepped back a little holding her wound.

Her arm was bleeding and the gray sweater she was wearing had specks of blood on it.

Sal looked at the enemy.

" It you!" He said out loud recognizing the person. How could he forget the silver eye that looked like his boss and boss's mom?

The woman glared at him before attempting to stab him.

Sal dodged the attack. He pulled away his dagger and summoned his sword.

" I usually don't attack women. But I'll make an exception." He said before stepping forward and attacking her. Sal glanced over at Artemis who continued to hold her arm and hissed at the pain.

Was it that bad? Sal didn't know and didn't question Artemis.

The woman suddenly made a sneak attack and cut a little skin off of Sal. His arm suddenly turned purple and then black.

" You put poison on it coward!" Sal growled out. He didn't like how his opponent is using tricks to try to defeat him. The woman just smirked inside her mask.

" There is no right strategy when facing an enemy. All you need is use a strategy and win a battle. That's what matters the most when fighting." The woman spoke pulling her mask off. She had auburn hair like Artemis however there was some streaks of white in it. The woman held a smirk on her face.

Artemis found her slightly familiar. But she didn't know where she saw her.

" Who are you?!" Sal growled out using his left arm and slashing at the woman.

" You're terrible at using your non-dominant arm." She said grinning. The woman then proceeded to use a disarming technique and disarmed Sal.

She then grabbed her dagger out and twirled it around. As fast as lightning, she held her dagger next to Sal's heart.

" And the name is Celena." She said before going away leaving the two behind.

" She was toying with me." The masked hunter muttered walking to Artemis.

" You okay? Sorry I didn't even help. I just didn't expect there is poison." She said. The two walked over next to the river.

Sal willed the water and put the liquid on Artemis.

The wound turned from black to the skin color Artemis had. The goddess of moon looked at Sal in shock.

" How?" She asked. The masked hunter ignored it and continue to focused on healing Artemis.

By the time Sal was finished, his head was full of sweat. Artemis looked over before using an handkerchief her brother had gotten her for Christmas and wiped the sweat off.

" That's the best I could do other than trying to heal you." She said before muttering a chant. Sal's wound was healed.

" Thank Hades, your wound weren't so bad. Just a cut if it had went deeper. I didn't know if I should heal you or call Apollo immediately." Artemis said.

" Boss you always call the doctor when you have a boo boo." Sal answered. The goddess of moon smiled and looked at the river.

" Thanks for covering me today. I didn't know if I be standing in front of you all healed up or not." Artemis said. Her eyes still fixing on the water.

" Hey Boss, Why are you hiding the fact that you're sad today?" He asked.

Finally Artemis just sighed and looked up at the moon.

" You know every time I see you. It reminds me of the past. You're like the autumn before the bitter winter but after the happy summer." Artemis said with a bitter smile on her face.

" Or you could say the season that not many people like especially students." Sal muttered.

" However if there is one person that reminds me of the good old days where I wasn't a goddess yet. It would be you Salomao." She continued on.

" When I sat by you next to the rivers, it reminded me of when Apollo and I sitting by the river in Delos Island. Selene was the one who had duties during that time not me. I was free and not burdened by a goddess's duties. Selene and one other friend would join Apollo and I and we would play around all day. Hunting, archery competitions, and many more." Artemis said with a smile. Then the smile faded away.

" But after I became the goddess of moon, we all lose contacts of each other. It was just Apollo and I on Olympus being the children of Zeus." She said.

" Who was your other friend?" Sal asked wondering why Artemis said other friend than their name.

Artemis looked down in shame.

" I don't remember." She admitted to him. Sal looked at her incredulously.

" What kind of friend are you?" He said slightly loud.

" I don't know anymore." She said gloomily. Sal just sighed and look at the river.

" Look the past is the past Boss. It may be sad or memorable but still it's the past. The problem is what are you going to do now?" He asked her. The goddess of moon went silent.

" Thought so. How about trying to search for the friend?" He suggested.

Artemis looked at him. She remembers that the friend of hers had a mask covering her face also. Maybe that's why she had thought he was familiar.

" Thanks for your suggestion but I have duties as a goddess." She said.

" I'll help you. I promise." He said smiling before getting up. The masked hunter stretched his arms and yawn.

" Now I'm going back to sleep. Bye!" He said before walking away.

" Wait Sal!" Artemis yelled out. The masked hunter turned around and looked at he questioningly.

" You should take sleeping pills it helps you sleep through out the night." She said. Sal cracked a smile and just walked away.

" And thank you." She muttered to herself.

 **End.**

" Life is a Dream

A goblet of wine

To the river moon"

\- Su Shih


	40. Sal is Sick

The air was cooler than October. Probably because it was November and was nearly winter time. The hunters have woken up extra early today. It was Thanksgiving and they were going to hunt and feast tonight. However, they had noticed one person were missing.

The camp were not really as fun without that yellow eye person.

" Where is Sal? Even a cat wakes up earlier than him." Phoebe said petting Lunar who were nuzzling her and purring.

Thalia shrugged and walked over where Sal's tent is.

" Hey Sal! Time to wake up. You have to gather the berries for the Thanksgiving feast!" She shouted. A groan could be heard on the inside.

However, Thalia couldn't hear any movements inside.

She carefully open the tent and there was Sal lying on the floor. Lunar squeezed in through the doorway and went to her owner. She licked Sal on the face.

" What happened?" Thalia said walking towards Sal. Phoebe walked in with some other hunters.

" Uhh explain why Sal is laying on the ground still with his Finding Dory pajama on?" She said. The daughter of Zeus shook her head.

" I came in and all I see is this. But I'm impress. Even when he is in a near unconscious state, he still wears his mask." Thalia said.

" What with the crowd here?" The goddess of moon said walked in pushing some of the hunters.

She saw Sal on the ground and calmly examined him. Artemis raised an eyebrow and looked confused.

" What is happening Lady Artemis?" Thalia asked.

" He just got viral infectious disease of the upper respiratory tract." Artemis said that calmly.

" Does that kill?" Morgan asked.

" No. You guys all get this when you were a demigod." Artemis said.

" It is also known as common cold." Ash spoke up.

Thalia and Phoebe just sighed in relief that it wasn't anything serious. However, Artemis was confused.

Even if he's not fully immortal. Salomao shouldn't be getting a cold. He was an immortal.

" Let bring him up to the bed first." Artemis's ordered. The hunters managed to bring Sal up.

" Jeez he needs to cut some cookies." Phoebe muttered.

Artemis didn't say anything as she took care of Sal.

After a while, Sal woken up. Some of the hunters have gone to hunt or gather food for Thanksgiving.

" You're finally awake." Thalia said.

" How you feel?" Artemis asked like a doctor to a patient.

" Like going to Tartarus." He replied back groaning. Artemis just chuckled.

" You had viral infectious disease of upper respiratory tract." Artemis said. Sal just raised an eyebrow.

" Isn't that a common cold?" He asked. Phoebe just looked at him in shock.

" You actually know things." She said. Sal just glared at her.

" Yes I actually go through Wikipedia and magazines like National Geographic to learn stuff unlike you." He said. Phoebe just glared at him.

" Can't believe you got sick on such a cheerful day though." Thalia said.

Sal coughed and little before jumping out of his bed.

" It's fine, all I need is some cough medicine and it will be fine." Sal replied to Thalia.

" Alright since Salomao is alright you guys need to go and prepare for tonight feast." Artemis ordered. The hunters walked out of Sal's tent leaving Artemis behind.

" Why aren't you out yet Boss?" Sal mumbled as his eyes were closed.

" Explain." She said sternly. Artemis were crossing her arms and was looking at the masked hunter expecting an explanation.

" I don't know what you're talking about." Sal said covering himself with his blanket.

" You understand very well what I want from you." Artemis said glaring at his blanket.

" Fine what do you want!" Sal bursted out.

" I want to know why you had lied to me no us." Artemis said coldly. Sal glared at the ground.

" And I think I swore on an oath to Chaos about not revealing my information if I don't want to." Sal responded back in the same icy tone that Artemis gave.

Artemis just glared harder.

" If you were able to lie on your immortality then you could also lie about that oath too." Artemis rebutted.

The two glared at each other for a moment before Artemis soften her glare first. She sighed and looked at the sick hunter.

" Look all I want to know is why you had lied." She said softly. The masked hunter just closed his eyes tightly.

" What if I told you I am going to die." Sal said quietly. The goddess of moon froze.

" Impossible. You can't be alive unless you're an immortal." Artemis said looking at Sal like he was crazy.

Sal just chuckled bitterly.

" I'm like a satyr or a normal centaur. I may live for centuries but not thousands." He answered.

Artemis froze in shock.

" How many years do you have left." She said quietly. Sal shrugged. He didn't know when will he die. It's not like the Fates showed him when will he die.

" I don't know actually. It could be anytime." Sal said.

Artemis went silent.

" Are you not worried or scared." She said. The masked hunter just chuckled to himself.

" Now it wouldn't be fair to Hades if I didn't die right? He had been waiting for our long time appointment to come." Sal said.

The goddess of moon smiled and then huffed.

" I don't know if you're lying or not. But since you're my friend, I'll let you go. However..."

She opened the flap of the tent and looked back at Sal.

" I will kill you if you die without telling me." She finished before going out.

Behind her Artemis heard, " yes mam!"

She chuckled to herself. These months spending time with him was fun. There was laughters, sadness, anger, and many emotions.

But most of all, Artemis enjoyed. She enjoyed every single moments. The times when Sal made her angry. The times when he made people frustrated. He even made her late to her duties once.

But that didn't matter much to her anymore. Every single day is a day of smiling and happiness.

And everyday was a day when even she a very busy goddess had time to spend times with her hunters without talking about duties.

Before she was always stress by her job. But Salomao changed that and let everyday have a warm shiny light.

Artemis smiled to herself before going off with her job as a hunter.

 **Night Falls...**

" We shall toast!" Artemis cheered with her goblet of wine on her hands. The others did with their goblet of wine or apple juice.

" Hey should we call Sal?" Ash asked.

" There is no need for Sal the great hunter is here!" Sal shouted out.

The hunters turned to see Sal coming out of his tent sitting on a wheelchair.

" Gods." Artemis muttered smacking at herself. Why did she have this person in her camp?

She didn't know either.

" Why in the Tartarus are you in that wheelchair!" Artemis exclaimed. Sal just grinned.

" I'm sick so i needed a wheel chair to carry me around." Sal replied back.

" Anyway let eat!" Phoebe said ignoring Sal. She stuffed herself with lots of deer meat and turkey which was bought in Shady Maples.

Sal went to grabbed the wine. However was stopped by Artemis. The goddess had a innocent smile on her face.

" My servant. You're too sick to drink this wine." She said. The masked hunter just sighed and went to grab the apple juice.

But Thalia stopped him also. She shook her head.

" Then what am I going to drink!" He complained. Phoebe gave him a goblet.

Sal looked at her thankfully before drinking it whole. He spit it out immediately.

" Forgot to tell you. This is your medicine after this feast." Phoebe said non apologetically.

Artemis just chuckled before summoning a bottle of water.

" here have water. Healthy and tasteless." She said.

" Jeez you guys really care." Sal muttered. There was some laughter coming from the hunters of Artemis.

 **End.**

" To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all."

\- Oscar Wilde


	41. Christmas Day

" LAST CHRISTMAS I GAVE YOU MY HEART BUT THE VERY NEXT DAY YOU GAVE IT AWAY!" Phoebe sang out loud. Christmas was here and Phoebe was somehow in a very happy mood this holiday.

" If you had given me your heart. I would have ripped it and stomped it. Then throw it in the dumpster instead of giving it to someone." Sal muttered holding his ear. Phoebe wasn't the best singer ever. But considering from all her siblings from her father's daily work, she wasn't the worst of all of them.

Phoebe looked hurt.

" It hurts right here." She said pointing at where her heart is. Sal just raised his eyebrow.

" Does it seems like I care?" He said in a joking tone. The daughter of Ares just glared at him.

" Enough of you two. Aren't you guys going to help with stuff?" Artemis said walking into their conversation.

The two tilted their head questioning Artemis.

" Christmas of course. Even though I don't give gifts for mortals. But still there is much to do. There is the party on Olympus and gift exchange event and Christmas light festival in the mortal world." Artemis said.

" Annabeth and Athena had been working their butts off for this. All we hunters need to do is put some decorations up and all is done." Thalia said holding some tangled up Christmas lights.

" So now you guys should start helping us." Thalia and Artemis both said at the same time. Both glared at Phoebe and Sal.

The two looked at each other and then saluted.

" Yes mam!" They said before scrambling off somewhere.

" I just hope they don't do anything too unfix able." Thalia muttered before going away to try to untangle this mess.

Artemis chuckled before going off on her own to prepare Christmas.

As " Santa Claus", She was assigned to take care of the present exchange event for tonight.

Phoebe and Sal went to the storage area. They both went in and tried to find a Christmas tree in there.

" Ew! Who's stinky sock is in here!" Sal yelled.

" Rubber duckies? Why in Hades is there also voodoo doll in here?" Phoebe said questioning what is stored inside the storage area.

The two continued flipping through junks. There was weird stuff that was kept by the hunters.

" Seriously, you guys keep some weird stuff." Sal said examining an armor dated from the Middle Ages.

" Oh that was from Hermès. He stole it from that Kay guy and gave it to us." Phoebe said causally. Sal raised an eyebrow.

" Sir Kay from King Arthur and his knights?" He asked. The Hunters's just nodded continue to shuffle through the items.

" I thought Arthur wasn't real." He muttered.

" Aren't we supposed to be a myth too?" Phoebe replied back.

" True." He said before shuffling through boxes.

Finally after a while of shuffling, Phoebe finally found it.

" Finally the Christmas-." Phoebe was about to say when an explosion happened. It wasn't a large one but definitely affected something.

She turned around to see Sal looking at the mess he made.

Sal turned to Phoebe who just looked at him with a incredulous look.

" I wasn't trying to explode things again. I was curious of what that colorful ball thing is and so I just threw it and it exploded." Sal tried to explain.

" You'll so cleaning that up." Phoebe said before grabbing the box with the tree inside it and walked out.

The masked hunter just sighed and sat there cleaning the mess up. The colorful ball explode every of its bits up leaving so many color on the ground.

" why am I so attracted to explosions." Sal mumbled.

 **Night Time...**

The hunters were on Olympus now with the Christmas tree. Each had or wore stuff that is Christmas spirit. Then they heard a familiar voice.

" Is the cookies ready? Chocolate, raisin, plain, blue, butter cookies, biscuits, and other types of cookies." Annabeth said quickly while checking out the decorations.

" Where is the Christmas tree?" Annabeth asked.

" You got mail!" Thalia shouted holding the giant Christmas tree. Annabeth let out a breath of relief.

" Thanks Thalia, I don't think I be able to handle more of this. I'm the Architect of Olympus not the decorator of Olympus." Annabeth said.

Sal just chuckled quietly. Morgan looked over to Sal and notice he was awfully quiet tonight.

She was about to ask about it when Apollo and Hermès came in.

" WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS! WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Hermès sang out loud with Apollo playing the lyre.

Sal cringed at Hermes's singing and turned to Artemis.

" Did I mention Hermès is a terrible singer." Artemis said.

" And this is why he never won a Grammy award before." Morgan muttered. Sal just chuckled before carrying the Christmas tree along with Thalia.

The hunters helped Annabeth prepared the whole room. Sal set up the mistletoe and the Christmas tree decorations. Thalia and the hunters were helping to set up the Christmas gift exchange event.

And Artemis was just standing there inspecting them and stealing some cookies once in a while.

" You stole a cookie again." Sal said to Artemis who is happily munching on cookie.

" I am Santa." She replied.

The masked hunter sighed before focusing on the event. He had forgotten today was the day he was going to see the lights with Aphrodite.

 **1 Hour Later...**

Everything is done. The party have finally started. Sal stood next to the entrance.

Everyone was definitely going to stare at him for wearing a mask.

He walked to where the party is really high right now. He saw Phoebe is going high on sugar with bunch of candies in her hands. Thalia was chatting with Annabeth with hot coco in their hands.

Apollo and Hermès were the DJ and of the party right now and Dionysus was also enjoying his time with his wife right now.

" How's the party?" Hestia said walking next to him. The aroma of cookies could me smell when Hestia walked over.

" Not Bad. Not my style though." Sal said. He looked around again and saw Artemis talking to Athena. However, one person was missing. But right now he couldn't think of who it was.

Sal saw Zeus were inspecting the place like it was some jail cell. Poseidon were sitting there with his son Triton. Hades were dancing with his wife.

There was also Hera who was sitting quietly in the corner. Sal's smile turn into a smirk.

" Hey Lady Hestia want to do something fun with me?" He said with a mischievous tone. The goddess just tilted her head in question.

Sal leaned forward and whispered into her ears. Soon the goddess went to Thalia and Artemis. The two looked at Sal who winked back.

Salomao and Thalia just walked over where Hera is.

" You do know that Hera and I don't have the best relationship right?" Thalia whispered to Sal.

" I'll buy you cheeseburgers after this." Sal whispered back.

The two went up to Hera who looked at them in confusion.

" What are-." Here didn't get to finish the sentence as Sal and Thalia pulled her from her seat and dragged her to somewhere.

" What are you guys doing?!" Hera yelled. Sal chuckled.

" You'll see." Sal whispered into her ear and then looked over to Artemis and Hestia. The goddesses seemed to be doing fine with their job.

" What the Hades are you guys doing Artemis and Hestia! This is unacceptable!" Zeus said.

" Brother you'll see." Hestia said dragging the king of sky to where Sal is.

After lot of efforts dragging, the duos finally were able to be at their destination. Sal mouthed one two three and the duos pushed the husband and wife.

Hera and Zeus bumped into each other and fell. When they stood up, everyone was staring at them. Poseidon's eyes had a twinkle of amusement in it.

Hades were just smiling at the two. Hermès let out a loud whistle and Apollo started cheering.

" Why- oh." Zeus finally realized where he was standing and so did Hera. She blushed slightly while Zeus just grinned.

" Guess it can't be help." Zeus said with a grin before kissing Hera under the mistletoe. Sal cheered and whistle and so did the party.

The Christmas gift exchange was up. Sal knew immediately who to give. He went up to Annabeth who were exchanging gift with Thalia.

" I don't think we are that close Salomao." Annabeth said. The hunter shook his head.

" I'm not doing this out of friendship." He said before grabbing out a pen. He put in Annabeth's palm.

" I found this pen one day 500 years ago. I think you should have it." Sal said softly. Annabeth stared at the pen. It been a long time she saw it.

" Anaklusmos." Thalia whispered looking at it in shock. She held Sal's shoulder tightly.

" Where did you find it?" She said.

" In the forest of course." Sal replied back.

" I think it time for you two to hear my story." Artemis said walking with Phoebe beside her.

" What?" Thalia said looking at her mistress.

" I saw Perseus before. He was running in the forest." Artemis said the truth that had buried her for centuries. She was afraid of what is Thalia's next reaction after she told her this.

" And why did you didn't tell me beforehand!" Thalia shouted. Artemis just looked down.

Sal just went silent. Phoebe realized the truth that Artemis was talking about was she had saw Perseus before.

" I don't know." Artemis's said. Thalia clenched her fist.

" Calm down Thalia." Sal said.

" how am I going to calm down when my best friend/half-sister didn't tell me about Percy and especially didn't even do anything about him running away." Thalia said. Tears came down from her eyes. Annabeth just watched silently.

She didn't know what to feel or do. This just came so sudden.

" Look Thalia. Would Perseus want this?" Sal said.

" Boss didn't know he was running away. Plus, if you were Perseus. Would you like your friends to be crying because you're at of everyone's sight!" Sal said. He wiped Thalia's tears.

" I know you're hurt but you have to let go now. You, Annabeth, and others have a long way to go in your immortal life. You can't have grief overwhelm you. You are the daughter of Zeus. Thalia Grace and I don't allow you to cry over for a man." Sal said looking into Thalia's eye.

" I suppose I should say something other than apologize. Thalia Grace as my lieutenant you may cry and express grief. You could shout at me or stab me. But please just be happy. It pains me to see you cry." Artemis said. Annabeth finally made a move. She went up to Thalia and hugged her.

" It's time to let the past go and cherish the memories instead." Annabeth whispered.

Sal smiled and went over. He knew that all Thalia need is some little comfort.

He walked over to where Hestia is. Something felt missing but he didn't know what.

" Hey Lady Hestia." He said formerly.

" Don't bow. I'm just the tender of the Hearth. Don't you think it a little quiet without Ares." Hestia said looking into Sal's yellow eye. Suddenly Sal's eye widen.

" Damn I forgot! I'll see you next time Lady Hestia." He said running to the entrance and went down the elevator. He used his mist teleportation and transported himself to the destination. There he sees Aphrodite waiting in the snow. Her blonde hair blew as the wind come by. She had a graceful smile and her eyes were blue.

She was wearing a Christmas sweater and was waiting for Sal while other male tries to flirt with her.

" You're late." She said. The hunter just smiled sheepishly. For mortals, he looked like a male with antler hat and a mask covering most of his face. He had a red and green vest and wore white buttoned up shirt inside.

Aphrodite wrapped her hands around Sal and walked in. The two explored the place around. Christmas lights everywhere. Suddenly Sal had an idea.

He led Aphrodite to the frozen lake and let her wait there. After a while, Sal came back panting.

" What did you do?" She said. The masked hunter winked before turning to the night sky. It had stopped snowing and Sal found it was a perfect time. He hit the button hidden next to his sleeves.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Fireworks flew up to the sky and exploded into colors. The sky seemed to be more rich in colors. Aphrodite looked at it in shock.

" I did it just for you!" He said with a smug smile. Sal then turned back to the night sky. They were stand on the sidewalk overlooking the frozen lake. Christmas lights were behind the lake. Couples were skating on the lake.

Aphrodite looked over at Sal. He had a twinkle in his eye. Aphrodite could just imagine that sweet and peaceful smile on him.

Thump! Thump! Thump!

Her heart beats faster. A rosy blush was on her face but it was hidden from the snow. She touched her heart for a moment and felt her speedy heartbeats.

What had happened to her? Was she in love?

For the first time in a while, she felt like she like Sal not for his body but to see that smile on his face. To see him caring for her. It was unlike Ares. A lustful and rough care and had a rough smile.

She picked this place just for the frozen lake. But somehow she didn't feel like going there now.

Aphrodite thinks this is so much better of a memory to cherish than a memory of two person on the lake trying to be able to ice skate.

 **End.**

 **AN: Something I don't like about FanFiction is I can't exactly reply to each one of you. However, one thing that I think I mention is grammar and I saw one review about the grammar. I know it sucks and it not that I don't want to fix it, it just I don't notice it so much. Maybe some few spelling mistakes but those were and was or some other kind, I can't do it. English is my second language so I sometimes struggle about and um I'll make sure to check them after finishing the story. Just for now, I can't and please bear with it.**

 **-MoonEclipse777**

" Someday. Someone special will walk into your heart and thoughts. And makes you realize why it never worked out with anyone else."

\- Unknown


	42. Info from Chaos

**Somewhere during the Night...**

A man was running in the aisle. His face had drops of blood from on it. Was it his blood?

No, the blood was from his associates that he works with. He hid near a large trash bin and held his breath as he heard the sound of the person's boots.

" Come out wherever you are~." The person said kicking over trashes and boxes.

" Found you~." The person said smiling creepily at him. His yellow eyes stared into the man's eyes.

" I can't have you go and exchange stuffs with my rival can't I Mr. Aoi Suzuki." The man said.

Aoi looked at the yellow eye man in front of him. He kept bowing and pleading for his life.

" Please spare me! I'm just a drug dealer!" He said.

The man's eye darkened slightly. His smile turned upside down. He grabbed the duct tape that was in his pocket and taped the Suzuki's mouth.

" I don't allow your mouth to dirtied my essence. Now just shut up and answer me when I want you to. " The man said before ripping of the duct tape. He held his gun on Aoi's forehead.

" Now who are you trading with?" The man said to the man in front of him.

Aoi felt He was about to peed his pants. His hands was shaking and his body was trembling in fear.

" I don't know. All I do is to give it to them and collect the money." He said. The man frowned at the reply. He pulled the trigger.

" As cruel as always huh?" A woman said walking in. She looked at the dead man coldly before snapping her finger. The man soon was swallowed up by the ground.

" Lady Chaos. What do I owe to have your appearance." The man said bowing.

" There is no need to bow Phosphorus." Chaos said looking at the man in front of her. He had yellow eyes and his hair was purple mixed with dark blue.

" I must say you did quite well in scaring him to death." Chaos said smiling. The man in front of her stick his hand out.

" It is nice working with you Lady Chaos." He said before going away while twirling his gun.

Chaos's smile soon faded. It was nice to see him again. But Chaos didn't get anything out of it.

" Screw you Aether for being lazy. All I wanted is you to kidnapped Aoi Suzuki but you have to hire some other immortal to do your dirty job. I'm definitely taking your weekly allowance this week." Chaos muttered before walking away. She snapped her finger again and the dead body. She then muttered a spell and snow began to fall.

It would be hard for the people to determine when did the person die. Chaos smiled before flashing away.

Next Day...

" Why are you sneezing these days?" Artemis said Sal who is hogging up two tissue boxes.

" Who was the one assigned me to patrol yesterday when it was snowing." Sal replied back taking another tissue.

" You have a coat." Artemis replied back.

" It too warm." Sal complained.

" It's too cold and too hot. What are you Goldilocks?" Artemis said. The masked hunter just pouted.

" It is January Milady." Phoebe said holding a shipment box.

" What is that?" Sal asked coughing slightly. Phoebe shrugged.

" I picked it up near a bush." She replied back. Suddenly, Sal's eye darkened slightly. He silently snatched the box out of her hands and carefully opened it.

A photo was taken. A man and another man was trading some kind of powder. However, Sal was focused on the tiny paper in the inside.

" What is this?" Phoebe said looking at the photo seriously.

" Chaos..." he growled out clenching the photo. He picked up the note inside of the box.

' No information...' was all it said.

" Can't even do why tiny job..." he muttered. The air suddenly turned colder.

" Admit it woman! Every time you try to do these kind of jobs, you always fail at it. It's only because you're the creator that's why everyone bows down at your feet!" Sal yelled at the air. The cold air was soon gone.

" Did you just insult the creator of the universe." Artemis asked raising an eyebrow questioning Sal's sanity.

" She'll get over it." Sal said before ripping the photo to pieces before storming off.

" I'll go check on him." Artemis said before walking towards the angry Salomao.

She saw him sitting down by the river quietly throwing each pieces of the photo away.

" You blown up back there." She said sitting down by him.

" Sorry I was mad." He said sighing.

" I could tell. But what do you have against with the lady of the whole entire universe." She asked.

" My sister as you may have heard from me. When I was still a demigod, Chaos has guided me into a forest with my sister during that time. However, as you can see only one is here now." He said with a bitter tone.

" The only reason why I'm still living right now is trying to get my sister back. Chronos and I made an offer. If I serve you for 2 years and do something else for him, then he will give me the power to reverse time so I can save my sister." Sal finished. Artemis went quiet.

" Then what are you going do?" She said.

" Then...I don't know. Maybe I can finally die peacefully." He said chuckling slightly. Artemis clenched her fist.

" Is that how you're going to live your immortal life?" Artemis said.

" What?" He asked confused of what Artemis meant.

" Lot of people would kill for your position right now! But all you want is to save someone who you cherish. What will you do next? You'll nearly at death's door and yet after saving your sister, you have nothing to do." She said.

" Why are you acting like this Boss?" He asked quietly.

" You don't understand do you? You may be okay with death yourself but what about..." Artemis voice faded in the end. Her face started to turn red.

" What about Phoebe, Thalia, Ash, the hunters, all the people you saved from suffering, and what about me?" She finished her sentenced.

" I thought I was only your servant?" He said. Artemis clenched her fist tighter. She punched Sal's shoulder.

" That doesn't mean I don't care! Even if you are a male. An arrogant male but still...aren't we friends? Do we act like servant and master?" She said before standing up.

" Just think Sal. Maybe it seems like a whole world is dark with no reason to continue. But you always have to find a reason to continue each day." Artemis said walking away.

Sal just sat there in shock. She could actually say such things? But then he fell into deep thought. Yeah what was his purpose? To only to turn back time and save Dawn? Sal closed his eyes tightly and suddenly few images popped up.

There was Artemis, Zoë, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Pollux, Luke, Annabeth, and many others including his hellhounds and maybe some of his old nemesis. He smiled and opened his eye. He had forgiven those who betrayed his trust that's why he gave the sword. He wanted to let them know Sal no Percy Jackson had forgave them a long time ago.

What was his new purpose now? To of course turn back time to save Dawn. But also to live everyday to see the smiles of his friends.

 **Meanwhile...**

" Mom What are you doing?" Annabeth asked walking into Athena's library. The goddess herself was flipping through books.

" Ah Annabeth just in time. I have to ask you something?" Athena said. Annabeth just stood there waiting for the question.

" Does time goes faster the deeper you went in Tartarus? If so what could make a person change so much in that deep parts of Tartarus?" Athena asked.

End.

" The mystery of human existence lies not in just staying alive, but in finding something to live for."

\- Fyodor Dostoyevsky


	43. Different Perspectives

" What are you trying to say mother?" Annabeth asked tilting her head slightly. She didn't understand why is her mother bringing up Tartarus right now.

" Just wondering the actual identity of Salomao Hunter." Athena replied straightforwardly. Annabeth took a second to take her words in. Her eyes then widen.

" You think Salomao might be Percy!" She said. Her mother just nodded.

" But he's too different." Annabeth said. Athena sighed looking at her young immortal daughter. Of all people, Why did she had to like that old Sea God's son.

" A person could change Annabeth. Nothing really stays the same after so long. A sword could get rusty, a doll can get old, and we can also change as time goes by." Athena said. Annabeth went silent. She was frustrated. Nothing made sense to her but at the same time it did.

" Mother what about the yellow eye. His white hair also." She said. Athena cracked open a book that is all about diseases and illnesses.

" There is such a disease called Marie Antoinette syndrome that turns your hair white." Athena said flipping to the pages that talks about that disease.

" But other than that, his eye and what about his hunter skills. I think you know that Percy wasn't a good hunter nor an archer." Annabeth told her. Athena just looked at her daughter and gave her a pen and a notepad.

" Like I said before Annabeth. People can change over time. I think 200 years in Tartarus is enough time to change." Athena said.

" Now I want you to collect some information about Tartarus from Hades or Thanatos." Athena continued.

 **Meanwhile...**

Sal was examining the photo he had ripped up. It took him a while to piece it and then taped it back.

" Who are you?" He muttered looking at the cloaked person. He knew the man on the right was Aoi Suzuki the drug dealer who was found dead near an aisle. But this person in the left was mysterious.

There wasn't much time left for Sal to figure things out. War had began just no one made a move yet. But soon one has to take the first step and draw the sword.

It's like a chess board game, each side has their own pieces to play with. Each side had already used their pawns which are the monsters and demigods. But now the enemy had summoned their knight. If Sal doesn't play this game carefully, the game would end with him being checkmated.

He didn't want that. This mythology world is the home to many demigods and he couldn't let it be destroyed.

" What can I do?" He said sipping his tea beside him. The tea had grown cold but still tasted good.

" You there Sal?" Someone said.

" Yes!" He yelled out. A tiny head peaked in and there was Ash.

Sal smiled and went over there. He crouched down and ruffle her hair.

" So why are you here today Ash?" He said nicely.

" Big Brother seemed upset before so I came to see." She explained. Sal just smiled and went over to his collections of tea bags and brewed her a hot tea.

" Big Brother is not upset. Big Brother is just looking at problems to solve so you'll be well protected." He said ruffling her hair.

" Problems?" Ash asked while drinking her tea. Her eyes turn serious and became a splitting image of her mother Athena. For a young age, Ash already became so mature. Sal wondered is this what Annabeth was like when she was young.

" Yeah Big problems. But don't worry brother would solve it." He said puffing his chest. Ash giggled slightly before going back to serious mode.

She walked out of his tent.

" I don't know what to help you with big brother. But if there is anything please say so." She said before walking out. Sal just looked at the doorway in shock.

" Where is my sweet little innocent Ash." He muttered before focusing back to the photo.

Sal suddenly just grinned. He took out his phone and dialed a number.

" Hey Selene, you want to kill people?" He said.

 **Another Meanwhile...**

Walking into the throne room, she was met with her master and Celena. She scowled under her mask. Celena however smirked tauntingly at her.

" You..." She growled.

" Come at me weakling." Celena taunted. The girl was about to went forward when her master stopped her.

" SILENCE! Could you gals for once be in a room without strangling each other." The master said. The two bowed and muttered an apology.

" So how are you guys doing along with your missions." The master asked.

" Great how about you Celena?" The girl said before giving the question to Celena.

" Better than you Chastin." Celena shot back. The two glared at each other before huffing and looked away.

Seeing her two warriors had reported their data, the master had walked out of the throne room leaving her two warriors.

" You didn't even do much." Celena said.

" I didn't see you do much harm either." Chastin said.

" Lets not talk about me. But you been watching them and you had so many chances. Are you scared of that masked hunter kicking you butt?" Celena mocked her.

" Why you!" Chastin snarled before charging at Celena.

The silver eyed woman just dodged her attack swiftly.

" Is that the best you could do after getting trained by master herself? Such a weakling." She mocked.

The two continue to fight each other in the throne room.

" If you're that strong then why didn't you kill Artemis by the river?" Chastin demanded the answer.

Celena hesitated for a moment.

" None of your business." She replied godly dodging another attack. Chastin grinned slightly before stopping.

" You still think her as a friend don't you." She said. Celena just glared at her.

" I told you none of your business!" She shouted. Chastin just grinned before walking out of the throne room. Before heading out she said one last thing to Celena.

" Yeah it is none of my business. So don't even question why I didn't kill Percy Jackson yet cause it is none of your business." Chastin said with a cold voice before leaving.

 **Final Meanwhile...**

Chaos looked out of the window. The city that she had tended for billions of years will soon be cast over by clouds and shadows. There won't be sunlight for a while. She clenched her fist tightly. Behind her, the servants were looking down at the ground not daring to look up.

" Look Ch-." Destruction began.

" Why the hell is she trying to do this! What is her purpose! That woman is trying to do stuff to MY universe and she thinks there won't be any consequences! Who the hell she think she is!" Chaos shouted glaring holes into Destruction's forehead. The primordial goddess just sighed. There was no way to calm Chaos down when she's mad.

" First that Salomao guy who insults me and thinks it is okay! Then this war that is secretly a war between End and I?" She shouted out.

" Jeez woman calm down. There is no need to shout at us. You have long hallways that you could shout at and bounce your own voice across the whole mansion." Phosphorus said leaning on a wall.

" How am I-." She began when Ananke rushed in.

" Lady Chaos!" She said before going to her and whispered some news. Chaos grew paler and her fist clenched even tighter than before.

Phosphorus just looked at Destruction.

" I swear she needs a husband who can control her issues." He said.

" Issues? More like problems." Destruction muttered back.

" Tell Salomao Hunter to go to Camp Half Blood immediately and also make sure the Romans is here this time. This will be a bloody one." Chaos ordered. Her eyes darkened a lot and outside the clouds slowly gathered around the city. Darkness have finally started to come like rain that started pouring hard.

 **End.**

" A desk is a dangerous place from which to view the world."

\- John Le Carre


	44. Beginning of Universe

_During the beginning of time, there was absolutely nothing. Then suddenly..._

 _Pop!_

 _Chaos was born from the mist of nothing. Like her name, the area around her became chaotic. Things started to get interesting. Chaos soon using these interesting things to create beings that will help her._

 _Destruction, End, Balance, Infinity, Creation, and Justice._

 _The seven soon created the universe and every planets and stars together. Experimenting with black holes and trying out new powers. However, powers have its negativities._

 _For a while, the universe was at peace. The seven was happy with their works and all. Justice became the ruler of the universe for her judgement of right and wrong. Her second in line was Creation. If anything goes wrong then it would be Infinity, Chaos, End, Balance, and lastly Destruction._

 _However, jealousy started to rise as Justice became the leader. She was liked by every beings. The jealously caused a line to split between the other primordials. Chaos, Creation, and Destruction was on one side and Infinity, End, and Balance on the other. The two sides secretly fought_.

 _But little did they know, Justice knew everything and why they fought. The two sides wanted to be known as someone who created something not a person who created the universe with the others. They wanted to become leaders of their own._

 _On Chaos's side, what they were defending was to not tell Justice their_ _wishes and desires. On the other side, End and the others wanted Justice to step down and let the others have a chance to become the supreme leader of the universe._

 _Millions years after the creation of the world and the birth of Chronos and Ananke, a_ _war broke out between the two sides._

 _Each fought fiercely trying to win another. Finally, Chaos's side won. The others were forced into the deepest part of the universe. The void._

 _However, Justice being the kindest and fairest. She knew they deserve what they got. But such punishment to them was not what she wanted._

 _Her world that was so pure is now tainted. Justice pulled the three out of the void and let herself fall into the deepest and darkest part of the universe._

 _" In the end, I am the one who should get punished. After all, I was the cause of all this fighting and jealousy." That was her last words before going in there._

 _After that, the six fell into depression. They never wanted that. All they wanted was the chance to lead and shine._ _However, the chance had its price and that is their friend Justice._

 _The six soon realized one thing. Leading was harder than expected. The six all leaded the universe together. But even that was not enough._

 _One by one each separated. End left because of her own greed and power hungriness. She tried to control it but still it didn't work._

 _" Nothing really satisfies me anymore. Maybe it would have been better off if Justice is here eh Chaos? However, time can't flow backwards and neither can we go back." End told Chaos before leaving to create her own empire._

 _" In the end Chaos, I wasn't able to rule like Justice did. I made a mistake to feel that leading was an easy job. However, I realized that leading wasn't the easiest but caring for others were." Creation spoke_ _with a sad tone. Her once sparkling eyes became hollowed. Balance was also filled up with guilt._

 _" I was supposed to be the balanced one. However, I tilted slightly and look what it had all caused." He said before going off somewhere._

 _Infinity one of the closest friend between End and Justice._

 _" In the end I supported End. Why? Because I thought it was right. And I'll continue to support her no matter what. What if she is wrong? She's my best friend and my only one now..." Infinity said before going off also._

 _All it left was Chaos and Destruction._

 _" Don't worry Chaos! I will be by your side no matter what so you won't become alone. I will help to tend the universe that Justice had once try to take care of. Although I might be slightly destructive but I still can help! I promise!" She said to Chaos while grinning._

Sal find himself waking up from Phoebe's shaking.

" Ash said you were planning things. I only find a napping hunter." Phoebe said.

" Phoebe call Artemis to prepare to go to camp. This is an emergency." He shouted out before grabbing his weapons and stuff.

" What's happening?" Phoebe asked.

" If we don't go soon, camp will be attack again and this time we do need as much help as we can." Sal said grabbing all his stuff. Phoebe nodded and soon ran out to alert Artemis.

Sal had a dream that alarmed him.

 **In the dream...**

Thousands of monsters marching up to the hills of Camp Half Blood. They were all leaded by three people who seemed to be the general of this attack. One was the silver eyed woman who known to be Celena and another who Salomao haven't seen before. There was a guy all the way at the back watching the monsters marching up. His face had no sadistic smile or anything. Just plain sadness.

" Seriously how many smelly monsters do they have?" Sal muttered.

The scene changed and there was a blank room. A man suddenly appeared out of no where.

Sal suddenly frowned.

" Is that you Chronos? When did you get that cool hair color and style of hair? Introduce me to your barber please." Sal said.

" As much as I'm touched by your compliment. I'm here for something else than hearing your compliments." The man said. Sal frowned.

" Who are you?" He asked. The man jut waved of his question.

" You don't need to know me. All you need is know that the dream that you just saw is what's going to happen to camp if you don't hurry." He said.

" Who sent you?" Sal demanded.

" Chaos." The man just replied. Sal just sighed.

" I assume so. But tell Chaos that doesn't mean she has pay off her debt." He said. The man just nodded.

The dream started to shake.

" Ahhh it time to wake up." The man said.

" Wait who are you?" Sal asked once again. The man looked at him with his yellow eyes.

" Phosphorus." He said and the dream faded. Sal had already packed up his stuff.

" Just who the hades are you Phosphorus?" Sal muttered before heading out of his camp. The hunters was ready and was off to camp.

 **Back at Chaos...**

" Mission accomplished?" Chaos asked eating cookies from her jar. She was now in her age of 9.

It was hard for Phosphorus to take her seriously cause all she saw was this kid just trying to become woman but failing.

" Yes I told him about it. Chronos is alerting the Romans." Phosphorus informed. Chaos nodded before munching her cookies slightly slower than before.

" Did he say anything?" Chaos asked. Phosphorus just nodded.

" He told me that you weren't off of the hook yet." He responded back. Chaos sighed.

" I assumed he would say that. I'm not that kind of person who just breaks a promise you know." She said pouting at the fact Sal was questioning her honesty. She promised Sal that she would try to make up for her mistake the best she could and she would do it. But it seems like he still don't believes it.

" Looks like I just have to find another way to make me seem trustworthy." She said.

" We could punch him so he could realize that you are strong and brave and you will always fulfill your promises." Phosphorus suggested.

" I don't think that's how it works Phosphorus." Destruction said.

" It worked when I try to get information." He said shrugging. Destruction just sighed.

" Some boys and their destructive ways." She muttered.

 **End.**

" Don't be afraid to make mistakes. Be afraid of not learning from them.

\- Unknown


	45. The Fight

_Even the best gets hurt..._

Thousands of monsters piled under the hill. Annabeth looked at it hopelessly. Last time, they barely won without any major problems. But this time even if Salomao Hunter comes, it be impossible to defend Camp Half Blood with this many monsters.

" What are we going to do about this?" Clarisse asked. The daughter of Ares already have her armor on and her sword beside her. Her eyes showed worry and signs of battle experiences.

But if only every demigod had that kind of signs...

Annabeth sighed not knowing what to do. There was always a way to defeat them. But Annabeth is not her mother. She is still a demigod that turned to immortal.

" Hey Annabeth! Don't worry we'll figure something out!" Thalia said behind her. The hunters had came as fast as they can after they heard the invasion from Sal.

" How did you know?" She asked shocked. She remember telling Chris to contact them. But it was only a few seconds before when she gave that order.

" I had a dream about this." Sal said walking up to her. He looked over to the monsters. His breath slightly wavered.

Sal examined the whole place. His eye met with two people. They were obviously the commander since they have that leading aura within them.

The two were bickering about something. Sal looked closer and find the other woman very familiar. She had brown hair and a blue eye and one brown eye.

Somehow Sal felt like he knew her but he didn't know where did the two crossed paths. The woman met her eyes with his. She smirked and twirled her knife around.

" She's not wearing a mask." Sal said. Phoebe looked at him incredulously.

" All you're thinking right now is that she's not wearing a mask?!" Phoebe said to him. Sal just pouted under his mask.

" She's breaking the tradition though." He complained before smirking.

" But that's okay. She's just a cute little girl. Perfect for a little sister." He said. Phoebe just smacked him.

" Now is not the time to find you another little sister." She said. Salomao cleared his throat.

" Anyway Annabeth right now try to find ways to slow them down." Sal ordered.

" What are you going to do?" She asked looking at Sal. Annabeth have a feeling that Sal was going to do something crazy and dumb.

" I'm going to challenge their leader." He said with a playful look.

" And basically dig your own grave." Phoebe muttered.

" Who say I'm going to be the only one digging my own grave." He said in a playful tone which confused the people around him.

Suddenly, Chris ran towards to Annabeth. He bowed to Artemis before talking.

" The Romans are coming to aid and also the Amazons also!" He told her. Annabeth looked at Sal in shock.

" That's for me to know and for you to figure out." He said winking at her. Annabeth just smiled before focusing on the battle.

" Alright The Demeter cabin and Dionysus try to stop them with vines. While Apollo cabin and the hunters use arrows or other long range distance weapons to hold them off..." She ordered each one of the cabins.

" Hey you guys!" Sal shouted out. All attention was on him now.

" For survival..." He said softly. All the campers just smiled before going back to their tasks.

Sal went down the hill along with the Romans. He gripped his sword tightly and slashed at every monster in his way.

His goal was the commander not these monsters who can't fight. He could see the arrows whooping past him and hitting monsters. The vines from the Demeter and Dionysus campers were holding them down slightly.

The whole camp was fighting against these monsters not for their parents. But for their home and for their lives.

Sal turned his attention back and whack his sword at the monsters.

" Why are these ugly monsters trying to kill me?" He muttered to himself.

A few minutes of killing, he was met with Celena and the other woman he didn't know. The two just looked at him in shock.

" Well well well look what we have here. A prey coming up to a predator." The woman said.

" Who's the prey who's the predator. We don't know yet woman." He said with a smirk on his face.

The woman just smirked before lunging forward. Grabbing her dagger she sliced at him.

Celena seeing Chastin already made a move, she joined in the fun.

" That's not fair. 2 vs 1." Sal complained.

" Life ain't fair kid." Celena shot back throwing a knife at him which he dodged. Sal just looked at her before summoning his scythe and putting away his sword. His eye turn golden signaling he's not playing around anymore.

Sal lunges for the woman that looked familiar and slashed her with his scythe. The scythe gleamed in the sunlight as it goes down on the the woman.

The woman seeing this moved her body slightly and managed to dodge it on time. However, Sal wasn't done with her yet.

He quickly hit her in the stomach using the tang of his scythe. As she stumbled slightly, Sal raised his scythe to kill her.

His eye met with hers and suddenly he didn't know why, he hesitated a little.

Sal closed his eyes and as fast as he can, he brought down his scythe. The woman seeing that moved as fast as she can to lessen the blow.

The scythe hit the woman's shoulder instead of her throat. Blood started to leaked out of it. Celena using that moment, used her knife and stab Sal in the stomach. She forced the knife to dig deeper into Sal and then pulled it out.

Sal hissed at the pain and turned around to slice Celena. The scythe barely missed Celena as she dodged it.

Sal knew he couldn't last a lot longer. He quickly used his power of earth and made the ground shakes slightly.

Both woman stumbled around trying to balance themselves. Sal grinned knowing it was his chance. He used his scythe and slice Celena. But because the ground was shaking, he was only able to slice her stomach slightly. Golden ichor came out of her wound.

The two woman seeing each other was wounded decided to retreat themselves. They looked at Sal and it seemed like the three made a secret compromise.

The two woman both flashed away leaving Sal there. He looked down at his wound and then looked back at the battlefield.

Holding his wound, he ran as fast as he can. The monsters around him seeing the wounded hunter started attacking him. Sal managed to fend them off. But if this continues, he's afraid he wouldn't be able to make it back.

He hissed at the pain. A new added wound was made on the side of his head from a blow from the Minotaur. His vision started to blur and everyone around him seems like they wanted to kill him.

Sal used his final strength and mist travel to the top of the hill. The last thing he sees were Artemis and Annabeth looking down at him worriedly.

" What are we going to do?" Will asked.

" You're the doctor and you're asking us?" Artemis said. Annabeth just checked Sal's wound carefully.

" Quick bring him to the infirmary and treat him immediately. He's in the danger zone!" Annabeth said. The healers rushed to pick Sal up.

" Wait what about his mask?" One healer said looking at the blood coming out of Sal's cracked mask.

Annabeth hesitated slightly.

" Drop him into the lake and see what's happening. If nothing happens, give him treatment." She ordered. The healers were confused but did what she say.

Artemis looked confused but didn't say anything about her way of treatment.

" I'll informed Hades about it." Artemis said. The daughter of Athena didn't hear her and continue to command the army of demigods.

The Romans were holding off well but Annabeth didn't know if they would last till the end.

 **End.**

 **AN: Sorry to not inform you people. I been super sick this past week so I haven't been publishing.**

" Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, Love leaves a memory no one can steal."

\- Unknown


	46. The Fight Part 2

_" Well well well look who it is..." Hades said with a cruel smile on his face as he looked at Sal who's in front of him._

 _" What do you want?" The masked hunter just said coldly. He had no time for this._

 _" That is not the way to greet your uncle is it?" Hades said. The masked hunter growled and before Hades knew, his throat had a knife next to it._

 _" You better be quiet or I'll silence you myself," Sal said. His cloak was all dirtied and the mask he wore already had a crack in it._

 _" You changed a lot Perseus..." Hades said with a soft voice. He wondered what have Tartarus done to this boy once again?_

 _" I am not Perseus!" He shouted. His yellow eye turned golden._

 _" Then who are you?" Hades said back. The masked hunter faltered slightly. He didn't know who he was now. He could never be that son of Poseidon ever again._

 _Then he had an idea._

 _" I am Salomao Hunter! A person who is now 200 years old!" He replied back. His eye turned back to yellow and had a twinkle in it. It seemed like he had figured who he was now._

 _" Well then Salomao Hunter, then where is Perseus my nephew then?" Hades said._

 _" He's dead. I'm here all thanks to him being dead." Sal said._

 _" What will you do then Salomao?" Hades asked. For a moment he was quiet. Then he took his mask off revealing the other mask that covers half of his face._

 _His eye twinkled brightly and he grinned at Hades._

 _" I want to help the world!" He said. Hades was slightly shocked. He didn't think Perseus would have thought of something almost immediately._

 _" Why?" Hades asked. Sal just smiled softly._

 _" Cause I want to help. Perseus Jackson might have been traumatized for a bit before going on with his life. But..." He said grinning. Then he pointed at himself._

 _" But this is Salomao Hunter at your service!" Salomao said before disappearing._

Salomao opened his eyes to see a white ceiling. He tried to get up but only to find Artemis sleeping next to him. He stayed in his position trying to not wake the goddess up.

However being the goddess of hunting, Artemis had good hearing. Her eyes fluttered opened only to see Sal staring down at her. Her face went red.

" Don't think anything bad...I was just nursing you back to health." Artemis said whiling clearing her throat.

" How long was I out?" Sal asked. Artemis just sighed and opened the window. Sal could hear the sound of sword flashing into each other and agonizing screams.

" You only been out for a few hours because..." she said glancing at him weirdly. Suddenly, the door opened. Annabeth walked in there.

Artemis just nodded at her and walked out.

When they passed each other.

" I'll be at the doors," Artemis muttered. The daughter of Athena slightly nodded in return.

The door closed. The sound of the battle is still going on. Annabeth looked down. She took out the ballpoint pen and threw it at him.

" Here." She said. The masked hunter was confused.

" It was always yours from the start." She said.

" I ordered you to be brought into a body of water. You healed when we threw you in. How long are you going to hide the truth? How long are you going to play tricks?" She asked looking at Sal. Her eyes bore into his eye.

" What do you mean hiding the truth?" He asked. Annabeth clenched her fist.

" How long are you going to hide this Perseus Jackson." She said coldly. Her gray eyes seemed stormier than ever. Sal froze a second before falling into silence.

He got up and stood right in front of Annabeth.

" I am not Perseus Jackson. He's dead!" Sal yelled the last part.

Artemis who was behind the door heard footsteps coming towards her. She panicked and flashed away.

The door opened and Sal wearing his mask stood out with his sword beside him.

" Now I need to do something even more important than this." He said with an icy tone.

When Artemis made sure he had left, she flashed back and went to where Annabeth is. She patted her shoulder.

" He needs time," Artemis said. Annabeth just squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

" It just...that five hundred years...he still hasn't forgiven us yet." Her voice cracked slightly as she said the words out.

Artemis hugged her. She didn't understand her pain but still, she was willing to understand it. Pain is not easy to deal with it and she knew that during her immortal life.

" He'll understand one day..." Artemis muttered.

Sal ran over to the hill ignoring the few weird looks from the healers. He ran down the hill greeting the monsters.

" Hey, uglies!" He yelled grabbing the attention of many monsters as he waved his sword in the air.

He slashed at the monsters who come near him. Thunder pounded at the monsters from the two children of the sky. Thalia ran over to where Sal is.

" Hey, I thought you were injured." She said to him using her power to electrify the monsters down.

" Keyword: were." He replied back using his sword to kill a bunch of ugly monsters.

Thalia just groaned.

" This is not the time to be Annabeth Sal. What are we going to do? There is a bunch of monsters wants to eat us and three commanders whom two you injured now wanting to kill us or captured us alive." She said using her bow to shoot at a monster.

" Like you said there is no time to be Annabeth! So how am I supposed to plan a strategy while the monsters wanting to behead me?" Sal yelled out.

" Well, you could do something with your powers right. Like that windy powers of yours or maybe something that keeps us from dying!" She shouted.

" You're treating me cheeseburgers after this!" Sal muttered to her. The daughter of Zeus looked at him incredulously.

" We're going to die here and all you think is food?" She asked. The masked hunter shrugged.

" You can't go to Hades without a full stomach." He joked before closing his eyes and focusing on his surroundings.

The wind picked up and clouds gathered in one. Lightning flashed above and the leaves started to gather in one group. Sal stomped his foot and the ground shakes. A large cracked formed beneath the monsters ready to gulp them all up in one.

Phoebe who was fighting on the ground looked at it in amazement. She then cheered.

" Go, Sal! Kill those monsters and make them go back to Tartarus once again and let them remember to not mess with us! Make them go back to where they suppose to be and destroy them so much that they cry to themselves to sleep while hugging Mr. Teddy!" She shouted out.

A hurricane started to form around Sal. He then opened his eye. His eye was gold with some specks of green in it. However, no one seemed to notice that as they were staring at the hurricane.

The wind blew and rain hits the monsters in the face. Lightning thundered down at the monsters.

" Retreat." The man said staring at the gray clouds with his stormy gray eyes. His gray hair blew all over the place.

" But mi-." Celena who was next to him started.

" retreat." He repeated. Celena just nodded and looked at Chastin. The girl also sighed obviously unsatisfied. She summoned a drum and started punching it. The sound of the drum flow through the air also with the lightning and other weather kinds of stuff.

The monster hearing the signal started turning around and ran.

" Do you know why I did that Celena and Chastin?" The man asked the two. The two woman just shook their heads.

The man pointed at Sal.

" He one day could be why we lost this whole thing and I know End would hate that. She has been waiting for this day for millions of years and I follow by her side millions of years. How can we lose just like that?" He said before flashing away.

The hurricane stopped the moment Sal saw there were only a few monsters left. He was panting and inside he was sweating. He sat down on the ground and looked at Thalia.

" I want a coke preferably to be cherry coke. I want cookies and make sure it is chocolate chip. I want five cheeseburgers and some chicken nuggets. I want fries also. Oh, and the cherry coke better be blue or else I refuse to drink it." He said. Thalia was about to say something when someone called out also.

" I want some cheeseburgers as well and this time Thalia would you mind treating us some ice cream as well..." Artemis said with an innocent smile on her face.

" I am so going broke after this..." Thalia muttered.

 **End.**

" If your opponent of choleric temper., irritate him."

\- Sun Tzu


	47. McDonald

" Come on Lunar~!" Sal said holding a piece of roasted fish. However, the cat seemed to ignore him as it continues to scratch itself.

" Come to your owner. I have food!" He said purring like a cat. However, he was once ignored by the cat.

" Sal just what are you making Lunar see?" Artemis said. Lunar noticing Artemis walked over there and nuzzled her for food.

Artemis smiled and picked her up and petted her. She summoned a piece of fish and gave it to her.

" See she obviously likes me more than you," Artemis said looking all proud.

" Be- Betrayal!" Sal said dramatically. Thalia walked over and shook her head.

" Men..." she muttered sighing. Sal noticed her and pointed dramatically at her.

" You still owe me cheeseburgers and cookies," Sal shouted out.

" Look, Sal, we talk about this before I can't-." She began.

" Thalia you still owe me my ice cream," Artemis said with a serious tone. However, the look on her face said something else.

" Even you Milady!" Thalia said. Phoebe walked over with her bow in her hands.

She nudged Thalia slightly.

" Why don't you treat your friend an ice cream as well eh?" She said wiggling her eyebrows.

" I am so going broke if I treat all of you." She said.

" Your father is the king of Olympus. You can't go broke." Sal said to Thalia.

" But... but fine!" She said going back to her tent to grab her sack of cash she has has been saving up.

" What a gentleman you are having the female side to pay the bill," Phoebe muttered to Sal.

" I only see a hunter. Where is this gentleman you say?" Sal said looking fake confused. The two just chuckled before preparing for their trip to the mortal world.

 **A moment later...**

" What?! We're bringing the whole crew out?" Thalia exclaimed. She was holding her cash and had a backpack behind her.

Everyone was wearing mortal clothes. Artemis just smiled.

" You know Thalia we can't just have the young hunters stay in camp. They're vulnerable to monsters." She said.

" Why can't you guys stay and I'll go order?" She asked.

" Cause we don't know if you'll order stuff that we like. Plus, I got to stay with you because I'm worried you'll forget about my large size blue cherry coke." Sal said looking seriously as he petted Lunar who was in his hands.

Thalia let out a few curses. Phoebe gasped in horror and covered one of the young hunters' ears.

" There are kids here, Thalia!" She said. The daughter of Zeus just blushed.

 **A while later...**

They finally got to the big city of New York. Sal looked at it wistfully.

" Home..." he mumbled to himself softly as he remembered some past memories.

" So where are we going to eat and we better decided fast or else people might become suspicious," Thalia said as the mortals looked at them weirdly. After all, they are traveling in a large group.

" Wendy's, McDonald, Burger King, or something else?" Phoebe suggested. Sal's eye lights up slightly.

" McDonald!" He said.

 **At McDonald's...**

The cashier at the front counter had her eyes widen in shock as 20 girls plus Sal and Artemis walked into McDonald's.

Sal pushed Thalia over to the counter where she awkwardly went up and said hi.

" I would like 19 happy meals-." She began.

" No 20 happy meal since I want one also. I better get a toy also." He said looking Seriously.

" Anyway 20 happy meals and 22 ice creams and 8 large size fries and 8 10 piece chicken nuggets and 21 medium-size cups. I also want 15 cheeseburgers as well. 6 Chocolate chip cookies." She said. She then came closer to the cashier who was ordering their meals.

" And make sure those cookies are blue." She whispered. The cashier just calmly clicked on each order they want and repeat it to them.

Thalia just gave her all the money she had.

" Keep the changes." She mumbled before walking away with Sal behind her.

" You forgot I wanted large size." He said.

" You could always refill the cup so there is no need for large size cup." She said with a sweet voice. But Thalia was cracking her finger and sparks fly off of her.

" But my large size blue cherry coke..." He mumbled.

The hunters had filled up about 5 tables. They waited patiently for it.

Sal just stood up and walked out. Artemis noticed and also followed him.

" Why did you come out?" She asked.

" I have ADHD. I can't sit still." He admitted to her. Artemis went quiet and looked at the clouds.

" Hey, Sal just who the heck are you?" She asked.

" So You did eavesdrop." He said. Artemis just looked shocked. She was preparing for an explanation about that infirmary conversation.

" I don't know who I am. I don't know anymore." Sal replied to her.

" What?" She asked.

" I don't know who I am anymore. I think I said it clearly." He said to her.

" I know Sal. But you got to understand, it is either be Percy or be Sal." She said.

" I'm not Percy." He said.

" Then you're Sal. My servant." She said smiling. Part of her was in relief because Percy Jackson is not her servant, her only male hunter to join the Hunt right now, and most of all he is not her friend. Sal is her friend. Sal is her only male hunter in the Hunt. Salomao Hunter is the only one who will serve her.

But another part of her is guilty. If Salomao Hunter refuses to admit that he's Perseus Jackson then the world will never find out his identity. Thalia...would never find Perseus because he's gone. Replacing him is the new Perseus.

Salomao Hunter.

Sal looked into McDonald's and saw the food was ready. He was about to go back in when Artemis stopped him.

" Just to be safe, are you sure Percy is dead? She said once again.

" Yes." He replied with one word.

" I understand. But I swear if you hurt Thalia's feelings, I'll murder you and drag you down to Tartarus." She threatened. Sal turned around and just looked at her.

" Why do you make it sound like we're dating?" He said.

" Cause Perseus Jackson hurt her once by leaving her. You better not leave for no reasons or... I'll make sure to find you and kill you myself." She said the last part very quietly.

Sal didn't hear her but he had a feeling it is about her killing him so he just saluted and went in following behind by Artemis.

Thalia looked at the two strangely.

" What took you guys so long? The food was here a long time ago and your ice cream is melting." She asked pointing at the melted ice cream.

Sal went into panicked mode.

" What? Why didn't you come out and call? My poor poor ice cream. May you rest in peace." He said with a sad voice.

" It was going to die anyway," Phoebe muttered.

" You know what life is too great to be sad! I'm going to eat cookies instead?" He said picking up the cookies and munched it slightly.

" Hmm, It is good just not enough food dye." He said examining the cookie and dissecting it also.

Artemis just chuckled and quickly grab one of his cookies.

" Mine..." he hissed trying to reach for the cookie. Artemis stuck her tongue out.

" Too bad it is mine now." She said before eating it all.

Sal grew sad at this and grab Lunar who was hiding in his backpack.

" Artemis is bullying me. I need you furry critter to comfort me so I could cheer up and give you lots of fishes and cat food." He said. Lunar, however, seemed to didn't hear him just went to Artemis and lay on her laps.

Sal grew fake teary.

" Even you Lunar. Even you betray me." He said dramatically. Phoebe just went over to Sal and smack him.

" Just eat you McDonald's," Phoebe ordered.

" Yes, Mam!" He said and started to have a food contest with Morgan and Thalia.

 **End.**

" You know you love someone when the mere thought of losing them bring you to tears."

\- Unknown


	48. δικαιοσύνη

Sal felt asleep right away when his head hit the pillow. Traveling with a bunch of hunters is already hard but having to look after a bunch of still ADHD hunters who almost never went out was even harder. Especially the older ones...

Phoebe was a suuuuuuper old hunter. She has been around for thousands of years but she only went out to the mortal world a few times.

 _" Hey Is that a new type of car? How do people even drive that?" She asked._

 _" No Phoebe it is a vacuum!" He answered._

There was also even worse ones like Celeste.

 _" What are those? Dolls? Never seen_ _one that looks like this?" She asked examining a tiny figure being._

 _" That's a toy figure. But this face looks slightly_ _familiar." Sal said._

 _" It almost looks like Percy's," Thalia said also. **(Search up PJO toys. Good luck on wiping that image off of your brain.)**_

 **In Sal's Dream...**

Sal was in a place he didn't know. It was a grassy area with flowers and a forest nearby.

Suddenly, there was music in the forest.

" Piano..." Sal muttered immediately after hearing it.

He followed the sound and went into the forest.

The deeper he went the louder the music was.

Sal then was met with a woman in her 20's. She had obsidian black hair and pale skin. She was softly touching each key on the piano.

Sal didn't say anything and just stood there. Closing his eyes and enjoy the rich sounds from the piano.

The music stopped and the woman opened her eyes. Her eyes were gray and she had a playful smile on her face.

" Hello, you must be Sal." She greeted him standing up and walking towards him. Her eyes met with his as she went up to him.

Sal could feel the pressure of her power. She was definitely not some goddess. Sal had a feeling she was much older.

" Who are you?" He asked. The woman just continues to look at him.

" Who are you?" She asked.

" You just said my name," Sal said to her.

" No, what I mean is are you, Perseus Jackson or Salomao Hunter." She said.

" Who are you?" Sal asked his question again. The woman gave him a playful smile.

" I'll give you a hint. My eyes stand for neutral. It means that no matter what I don't stand on any sides but the side of Justice. You can already tell I am not a simple goddess. But let me tell you, I have one job. It is to bring the right judgment ." She told him. Sal tried to think of a person who was responsible for that.

She couldn't be a titan or a goddess. She was way too old for that. But still, Sal couldn't think of any primordial who also take care of that kind of stuff. He shook his head.

The woman just pouted.

" C'mon I was only gone for only billions and billions of years and they have forgotten me?" She said faking some tears.

" Just who the heck are you?" He asked. The woman just smiled at him.

" Well...I am δικαιοσύνη. I guess you could say I am the Primordial goddess of Justice and one of the creators of the world." She said.

" You sound so much better than Chaos." He muttered. Justice just smiled and chuckled.

" I haven't seen her a while now. It has been a long time." She said. Sal looked at her and tilted his head.

" What is this place?" He asked.

" The Void." She simply answered. Sal was shock. He thought...

" When you guys think of the Void all you think it is all depressing and sad. But it's actually a pretty decent place." She said pouting.

" Why are you here then?" He asked.

" Don't be Curious George. It doesn't help you in your type of life. But anyway, I was here because I chose to come. Chose to escape from them." She said.

" You really do expose your personal life." He mumbled to himself.

" Why?" Sal asked.

" When you were Perseus Jackson, did you hate them when they had betrayed you?" Justice asked. Sal hesitated for a moment. If he nods, this means he had admitted he was Percy. If he doesn't then it means he never had any relations to all those people before.

He nodded and Justice smiled.

" Good at least you admit you were." She said.

" Well, I hated Chaos too. I hated her and the other creators for ruining the world for me. All they wanted was my throne, my power, and my respect. And they secretly fought behind by back and during that time I saw so many cruelties. So many greeds and hunger for power. People used excuses to hide their greed and lust. Before it was all perfect, no one was like that. It was all nice and pure until they ruined it. All because they wanted power and fame." Justice spoke.

" So you escape to here?" He said.

" Wouldn't you also do that if you know this place?" She said. Sal just simply shook his head.

" And Why is that?" She asked curiously.

" Can you summon a canvas and some art materials." He asked. The Primordial goddess just looked at him curiously but still summoned what he asked for.

Sal grabbed a pencil and started drawing. He then presented to Justice.

" Look this is just a flower." He started.

" But What is it missing?" He asked.

" The colors." Justice immediately replied. Sal just nodded. He then went in and started using color pencils and stuff to color the flower.

He then presents it again to δικαιοσύνη.

" Now isn't it so much better?" He asked her. The Primordial goddess nodded.

" our world was gray after that kind of bad experience. But that doesn't mean we can't add colors to it. That doesn't mean we can't make the world colorful again." He said.

" I wouldn't want to be there because of it. No matter how beautiful it is but if your world crashes down and if no more cute puppy videos would lift your mood up then this won't either. Plus, if I'm not happy I still want others to be. I admit I hated them for a moment but still it's better to live happy than living sad and depressed right?" He said

" we suffer through the same experience and yet our thoughts aren't the same." She said.

" The difference between you and me is just you have no hope anymore. You believe that years later they're not guilty and still tainted. While me, I believe that all colors of the world no matter tainted or not is still a color of the world. I believe in the world and you don't." He said with a smile.

δικαιοσύνη just sighed.

"Fine Fine you win. But promise me something. Do not get into our creator mess. This is End's war with Chaos, not yours not mines to mess with. I may be known to be the right judgment but there is no such thing as right judgment or justice in wars. There is only Chaos." She warned.

" And Why should I not interfered or listen to you?" He asked.

" You should always listen to me cause I'm the right judgment. Now have a sweet sleep!" She said snapping her finger and now Sal had a sleep with no weird dreams.

 **The Next Morning...**

Sal shoots straight up. He rubbed his eyes.

And then lays back down staring at the ceiling. Even though he now knows the identity of that woman but still there is still much for him to learn.

And that warning...

What happens if he doesn't listen to it. After all the war between the two creators is now creating huge trouble on Earth. He can't just sit there and watch the show. He wants to help.

" I'm sorry..." he muttered an apology to δικαιοσύνη before getting out of bed and preparing for a new day.

END.

" Colors is life: for a world without colors appears to us as dead. Colors are primordial ideas. The children of light."

\- Unknown


	49. Talks

" Salomao. Salomao. There is a fire!" Artemis yelled out. The masked hunter quickly wakes up at the heard of the fire.

" Fire? Where?" He asked looked around.

Artemis chuckled.

" Why would there be a fire? I just want you to be awake." She told him. The masked hunter just pouted and stood up from his bed.

" What is it? I was having a beautiful dream about my little ponies." He said yawning. Artemis then looked serious.

" Poseidon wants to talk to you for no reason. I don't believe that he doesn't have a purpose. So watch out." She warned.

" Why can't we just refuse?" He asked. Artemis shook her head.

" We can't risk angering Uncle Poseidon. We have a mutual relationship with him and I don't you or me would want an enemy like Poseidon." She said. The masked hunter just sighed.

" Fine. I'll go meet up with him. Where is he?" He asked finally agreeing to have a lovely chat with Poseidon.

" He's by the river waiting for you." Artemis's answered. Sal raised an eyebrow which she can't see.

" Huh? How long has he been there?" He asked.

" Enough to make breakfast for all the hunters." She replied back.

" Oh shoot. It is not good to let an immortal wait first thing in the morning you know Boss. You should have wake me up the moment he said he wanted to see me." He said rushing out still with his PJs on.

" Sal! You haven't dress up yet!" She yelled out.

" You don't need to dress up at your own home! Plus pajamas are too comfy and I'm too lazy to change!" He shouted back running pass, Phoebe. His voice echo through the air.

Artemis chuckled in amusement. Phoebe walked over to Artemis.

" Where is he going?" She asked.

" Poseidon wants him for some reasons," Artemis said as her face darkened slightly.

" Should I go find him after their conversation Milady?" Phoebe asked. Artemis just nodded.

" He might shout at you though so don't get angry at him." She said. Phoebe just nodded.

" May I ask you a question Milady?" She asked. The goddess of moon raised an eyebrow but nodded.

" I know this may be sudden and we talked about this before. But...things are getting slightly suspicious don't you think? Everything from the Christmas situation to the situation in the rec room. There were many times Sal was managed to comfort Thalia by telling her things about Perseus Jackson. These things how did he know? Why does he know? Sal is my friend and all but...the more I think about who is he and where is he from, the more I think he is Perseus Jackson." Phoebe said. Artemis froze slightly. The only ones who know this secret is her, Annabeth, Athena, probably Hades, and probably some of Sal's friends.

" Why do you think that Phoebe?" She asked. Phoebe shrugged.

" I have known Sal enough to understand he's hiding something. He doesn't talk about his identity and avoid it like a plague. Remembering when Thalia and Sal fought because he said something bad about Perseus. Maybe it is because he truly thinks his old self is useless." Phoebe said softly. Artemis just looked shocked.

" What? Why do you think that and how?" She asked. Phoebe looked up at the sky.

" Sometimes when you have a new life a new chance. You often want the past to be forgotten. The old identity to be forgotten and known to be dead and not alive you know Lady Artemis?" Phoebe said remembering her old past.

She had lived for thousands and thousands of years. Thousands and thousands of years ago, there wasn't such thing as respect for woman. There wasn't such thing as equality between genders. Male was the superior one and females were treated like trash. And Phoebe had to live in that period of time and it was hard. Every day, she had to steal because of survival reasons.

Why does she need to steal? Because she was known to be a freak. She was a monster. She couldn't read nor could she be like those princesses. She got into fights and was an embarrassment to her mother and her mother's family. No one accepted until she finally realizes she was a demigod. No one accepted her as a family and as a human until the Hunt came into her life. And she was grateful for it.

She considered her past to be dead. The old Phoebe was dead and the new Phoebe was the Phoebe that lived in the hunt for thousands of years. The old one was unloved and was ruthless and cold. The new one is patient and understands the pain of being a freak.

" So please Lady Artemis, as your longtime companion, please tell me the truth. Is Salomao Hunter the person Thalia is trying to find for centuries?" She asked with a soft voice.

Artemis just sighed.

" Perseus Jackson is dead. He had always been dead ever since Salomao Hunter came into the mythical world you know?" She said. Phoebe got the note.

" I won't tell Thalia until Sal is ready to tell her. I promise." She said walking away.

" Can you tell me why are you keeping this secret safe Phoebe?" Artemis asked. Phoebe stopped and turned around.

" The same reason you are keeping it safe!" She said with a grin on her face. Artemis just smiled back knowing why.

They both considered Sal a friend and respect his decision to not tell anyone. Was it a good idea? Probably not. They're probably get decked by Thalia or electrocuted. But Artemis and Phoebe never said it was a smart idea.

But for now, they'll just leave it how it is.

 **By the River...**

Sal walked over to the river and saw a man sitting there with his fishing rod. He was wearing a fisher's hat and a Hawaiian shirt and pants.

" What do you want Lord Poseidon?" He asked with a blank tone. Sal wasn't in the best mood to see him.

Poseidon looked over and just smile. His smile was slightly mischievous but yet at the same time mysterious.

" Come over here, Salomao Hunter. Sit down and let's have a conversation while we fish." He said putting the bait on his hook.

" Sorry, I'm not really a fisher or a person who eats seafood." He said cautiously. Poseidon just laughed.

" I'm not one who eats seafood either. But I do enjoy fishing but of course, I let these fishes go after I'm done." He said pointing at his bucket of fishes. Sal just slowly sat down.

" Now what do you want to talk about?" Sal asked.

" Well let's start with the war. What do you think about it?" The lord of sea asked. Sal went silent.

What is this old man thinking? He didn't know anymore.

" Well, obviously it's not good. But if we fight back then we just might have a chance to win." Sal said. Poseidon nodded agreeing with Salomao.

" Yes, we do have a chance if we strike back. Like playing chess, we can't always stay in defense nor can we always be on offense. In war strategy and strength must combine in order to defeat the enemy which is Checkmate." Poseidon said. Sal looked at him shock.

When did this old man become so smart? That's Athena's job, not his. Poseidon glanced at him and then just chuckled.

" Yeah, I changed a lot. Maybe in a good way." Poseidon said.

" From what I see, you never did change. The sea is just quiet right now. You know the calm before the storm. I just wonder when will you finally start to release the storm." Sal said.

" It seems like you know a lot about the sea," Poseidon said. Sal just nodded.

" Like I said I don't like eating fishes. I love the ocean and its creatures living there." He said.

" It almost seems like you're a son of mine. I heard you are a demigod once. Is there a chance that you're a son of mine?" Poseidon asked.

" Well did you ever went out and dated other women 272 years before your son Perseus Jackson was born?" Sal asked. Poseidon just nodded.

" Well, I could be. But the yellow eyes don't really match you know?" He said. Poseidon just swung his fishing rod into the air as he caught a fish.

" I know but you could be also my only son 500 years ago." Poseidon also said. Sal froze slightly.

" And Why is that?" He asked standing up preparing to leave.

" Tartarus can change people. I also overheard from a few certain people that Tartarus also have the ability to fast time up or slow time up. You could be Perseus Jackson because of that reason. It also matched up since you are 272 years older than my son. My son was 17 when he disappeared. Which mean 17 plus 272 would be 289. 500 years later, then you're 789 years old. You Salomao Hunter only came around 4 months after the disappearance. Which means if I divide 272 by 4. It will give me a total of 68 years per month. So basically time down there was running about 68 years per month which makes you 289 after the four months in Tartarus." Poseidon explained logically. Sal smiled and then laughed.

" You became quite a smart Poseidon. But sorry to tell you. Your son is dead." He said harshly. His eye turned rusty gold.

Sal just walked down the path that leads to the Hunt's camp.

" Stop this Salomao. We could either both stop and surrender or we could continue playing this stupid game!" Poseidon yelled out. Sal stopped.

" Sorry Lord Poseidon, I am a very stupid person. I'm just an idiot who actually likes to hang out with a bunch of man-haters who will go as far as killing males." He said and then started walking.

" We could really play these games you suggested. Such as hide and seek where you try to find your own son in my soul and my body. Or chess where you try to gobble up all my chess pieces and then checkmate me. But for now, you can continue to do that. When the time comes, I'll come and find you. I'll let you checkmate me. I'll tell you everything. But for now, I think I'll just go back to the camp. Goodbye Lord Poseidon." Salomao said not even once looking back.

 **End.**

" When you forgive, you in no way change the past- but you sure do change the future."

\- Bernard Meltzer


	50. The Cookies

Sal kept thinking about his talk with Poseidon the next day. More and more people are finding out about his connection with Perseus Jackson and he doesn't like it at all. He has a feeling that Phoebe also knows since she kept giving that kind of look to him.

It was a look that says I know who you are but I'm not going to say cause I don't want to die yet. However, he just ignored it. One day she'll come and find him and confront him about it. But for now, he'll just wait for that day to arrive.

" When are you going to steal those cookies. I'm going to be hangry!" Chronos complained through Iris Message. Sal just looked at him like he was crazy.

" You know how Chaos is with cookies. If one single crumb of her cookie is missing, you know what will happen." Sal said seriously. Chronos shuddered at the thought of Chaos flipping out. He remembered that one time when one cookie was missing from Chaos's cookie jar, a whole star exploded and created a black hole. And then, turns out that Phosphorus has stolen the cookie. Which led to another few stars exploding into bits.

Sal after hearing about the incident told Ananke.

 _" And we all thought Destruction is suppose to be the destructive one. Turns out Chaos is even more chaotic." Sal said._

" Sometimes I really do wonder if you guys are mother and son," Chronos muttered. Sal made a disgusted look.

" Eww sucks for the people who have to be her children. As much as I love cookies, I think I could also live on blue candies." Sal told Chronos.

Chronos just smiled and chuckled.

" So when are you going to do the grand theft." He asked. Sal just shrugged.

" I don't know yet but of course I will steal that cookie. I would risk my life just to get that cookie. After all...I need to save Dawn. I need to do whatever I can to change her fate, to change the course. I don't care if the Fates try and kill me because of this. All I care is my dear little sister being well." He said with determination in his voice.

" Okay I'll be waiting," Chronos said smiling.

 **Night Time...**

Sal summoned a portal in his tent and went into it.

He was greeted with a large mansion overlooking the city of the chaos planet.

It was night time so the place was quite quiet. Only a few vehicles are driving around and few lights shine through a window of a building.

Sal walked to the main doors of the mansion. Figuring he couldn't just knock on the door, he jumped up to a wall and slowly climbed the walls of the mansion.

Sal slowly climbed trying to not slip and plunged to his death. He climbed to the nearest second-floor window and then using his knife and slowly cracked the window open.

" Damn she really needs even more security." He muttered before jumping in. It was a long hallway with many rights and left turns. Sal just randomly walked in the hallways. His footsteps couldn't be heard.

However, Sal could hear other footsteps coming by. He slid into a room and heard some voices.

" I thought there was a presence nearby. Maybe I'm just hallucinating. These days have always been a very long day." A guard muttered.

Sal after hearing the guard left just took a breath of relief. He then looked around the room. There were fine jewelry and silk. Golden rings and necklaces were there as well. Sal went over and picked one up.

" It a shame these are Chaos's stuff." He said admiring the pieces of jewelry. Sal suddenly had an idea. He grinned mischievously summoning a toolbox. However inside it isn't tools. But stuff perfect for pranks. He grabbed out a marker and went out. He pulled the cap and then started walking searching for the kitchen that contains Chaos's cookies.

The black marker drew lines on Chaos's walls. The gray walls now have black stripes whenever Sal went. He went up another stair and then continue to search.

At this floor, he put things in each room. Such as in one room, he filled the room with legos. There was another room where there was a bucket of slime waiting to be drop on someone's head preferably Phosphorus since he has nice hairstyles.

Sal then went up a level again. This was on the fourth floor. He slid into a room to see if it is Chaos's kitchen. It wasn't her kitchen but it was her study room.

The room was filled with books and papers on the floor. Suddenly, Sal was reminded of the Oracle's warning. He quietly picked up each paper and started to clean the room. He then uses one of the pens and wrote a note to her and then put it in an envelope.

Sal then put it in one of her books. The corner of the envelope is visible. Sal just smiled. His smile was soft and gentle but at the same time, it was slightly sad like he knew what was going to happen in the future.

" Take care of those gods for me okay? They're such a pain but they're family." He whispered to no one. Sal then went out to the hallway. If the study room is here then the kitchen should be somewhere near. He checked every room until he found Chaos's bedroom where she was sleeping. Sal grinned and then walked over where Chaos was sleeping.

" Time to have a little fun." He muttered before using a marker and started to draw on her face. He had heard before that Chaos was a super heavy sleeper. Even if a bomb hit the city of the Chaos planet, she'll still be cuddling her Mr. Fluffy while dreaming of something.

Sal then examined the room and then started using sharpies and drew my little ponies on it. He then went out of the room and on to the next room.

" Why do I feel someone's presence?" A guard muttered checking out hallways.

" You're probably tired. I don't feel anything at all." Another guard said. Sal just grinned at how weak the security is. He slips into the last room which was the kitchen.

" Finally!" He whispered excitedly as he saw the cookie jar. He poured all of it out and left a happy face on the jar. Sal opened the refrigerator and grabbed himself a cup of cool lemonade.

"Chaos won't mind if I just steal some of her lemonade," Sal said drinking the lemonade. He then mist travel to Chronos's palace and just place the cookies on Chronos's table and left.

It was nearly morning and Sal went back to his tent. He finds Lunar staring at him. He just picked her up and petted her.

" This is our little secret okay Lunar. Don't tell anyone about it. If you do, no goldfish for you for a week kay?" He said giving her a tiny piece of cat food.

" Now time to sleep." He said jumping onto his bed and went to sleep with a squirming cat in his hands.

 **Meanwhile...**

" Another nice and beautiful day..." Chaos said waking up happy.

" Chaos you're finally-" Destruction barged in and started to say. She then started to laugh.

" What's so funny Destruction?" Chaos asked tilting her head in question. Destruction just summoned a mirror. Chaos stared at it in horror. She had two x's on her eye and a big O on her mouth. Surrounding it was a bunch of drawn animals like ducks, centipedes, or pigs.

" WHAT IN THE NAME OF TARTARUS HAPPENED TO MY WONDERFUL FACE AND WHY IS MY ROOM LIKE THIS!" Chaos screeched looking at her room.

Chronos and Ananke walked in. Chronos just looked at Chaos innocently pretending he didn't know anything.

" Huh? Rainbow Dash?" Chronos asked questioning the picture on the wall. Ananke looked at her husband like he was crazy.

" How do you know this?" Ananke asked. Chronos just went red.

" Um, I watch it every day." He admitted. Chaos looked at him weirdly. Before she can speak, another scream came up from the third floor.

" Ahhh my beautiful and wonderful hair that I just did a few minutes ago!" Phosphorus yelled. Chaos got up and went down to where Phosphorus is and checked up on him. Chaos just started to giggle the moment she sees him. Phosphorus was just in the corner of the room wondering about life.

" Stop being so dramatic!" Chaos said walking over to him trying to drag him up. Chronos just sighed.

" It's useless. If his hair looks terrible today, all his insecurities come back to him." Chronos said. Chaos just looked at Phosphorus weirdly before going and check the other rooms. She checked the second floor, third floor, and lastly the fourth floor.

She opened her study room and find it clean. Way too clean for her liking. She closed the door and moved on not daring to walk into it thinking there is some machine or stuff that might harm her.

She then opened the door to the kitchen and her eyes widen.

"Who! What! When! Where! Why!" Chaos said hugging her cookie jar. Ananke's eyes widen and looked at her husband who's avoiding her eye contact. She sighed and just stood there.

Chaos just looked at the two.

" Go find the cookie thief now!" She ordered. Chronos and Ananke rushed out of the kitchen. Ananke looked at her husband.

" You're going to be in deep trouble you know that right?" Ananke said. Chronos just grabbed out a cookie he saved from his morning breakfast and started munching on it.

" I know. But it is so worth it." Chronos said.

 **End.**

" When someone steals a person's clothes, we call him a thief. Should we not also give the same name to the one who could clothe the naked but does not?"

\- Saint Basil


	51. Recruiting Riley

" Mommy please help!" A girl said to the woman shaking her. Tears run down her face as she continues to shake the body not knowing the truth.

" Mommy help!" She continues to say as a man approaches them. He had an evil smile on his face.

" C'mon Riley daddy won't hurt you!" He said to her.

The mother and the little girl had been on the run from him. They ran into a forest hoping the forest and its tree would hide them away from this horrendous monster.

" Come to daddy." He said with an evil grin on his face as he gestures her over.

" You're not my daddy! Daddy is dead! You're just some idiot head!" She yelled out. The man's grin faded.

" What did you say, girl! How dare you!" He yelled out grabbing her hair. He glared at her.

" You're alive and standing in front of me only because I let you live!" He shouted at her punching her in the face.

The girl kicked him in the soft spot.

" Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" She yelled.

" You little punk. How dare you!" He said kicking her in the stomach. He then grabbed her shirt and smiled at her evilly.

" Looks like someone been naughty~," He said taking off his belt. He then kicked her on the ground and started to whip her.

" You. Dare. To. Kick. Me. You. Must. Get. A. Punishment." He growled out before having an evil idea.

He started to strip. The girl continues to struggle under her grip.

" Please no! God help me!" She cried out. The man just gave her an evil laugh.

" You think people will hear you, Riley? This is the forest no one can hear you! You and your stupid mother chose the wrong spot to run from me!" The man said.

Before he can go down, arrows started to shoot past him.

A yellowish arrow hit straight at his hairy arm.

" Ahhh! What the hell!" The man screamed in agony.

" Serves you right!" Sal spatted out. He walked from the shadows and as fast as a cheetah, he kicked away the man.

" How dare you have such evil and impure thoughts!" Sal said having a scowl on his face. The man coughed up blood and glared at him. He then grinned and pulled out a gun.

" Muhahaha You may have a bow but I have a gun. Your bow is just some stupid toy when going against my gun!" The man yelled. Sal just smirked underneath his mask.

" Well, I must admit I do only have a bow. But I outnumber you though!" He said. The man just looked confused.

Then suddenly many women came out of the shadow. Artemis was glaring at him. The other hunters had a scowl on their face.

The man gulped in fear. He stepped back and held his gun shakily.

" Don't come near me or I'll shoot you!" He yelled. Artemis's eyes glowed silver.

" Shut up filthy male! You dare to disrespect the goddess of moon Lady Artemis." Phoebe growled out.

The man just looked confused.

" Don't talk to him. He doesn't even deserve the right to look at Milady!" Thalia said while scowling.

The man was confused and terrified. Who are these people? Are they some secret government organization who dressed like a bunch of ancient people.

Sal didn't give him time to think before rushing forward putting a dagger next to the man's neck.

" Move one bit and there will be blood." Sal threatened.

" Wh- who are you!" The man asked.

" Name is Sailor Hunter," Sal answered coldly. The man paled. He had heard this name before.

The mass murderer Sailor Hunter. Why is he here? And why the hell is he with a bunch of beautiful ladies.

' These ladies are very hot. Hmm if I'm able to live, I want them to sleep with me.' The man thought

Sailor or Sal just scowled. He had an idea of what the man was thinking. He gestured Artemis over and then whispered into her ear.

The goddess of moon scowled harder after knowing what the man wants. She then smiled evilly.

" So you want us to sleep with you right? You want to live with us huh?" She said lifting the man's chin up to face her.

The man didn't respond back. But the fear in his eye was obvious.

Artemis's eyes glowed for a few seconds as she muttered some Ancient Greek.

There was a bright light before the man became a bunny.

" Since you wanted to live with us, I shall grant your wish. From now on, cycles and cycles of your life you shall be living in the same forest that we live in. You shall be hunted by the wolves of Artemis! Whenever we cross by, you shall be killed and roasted and feasted! And don't even bother about escaping! You will be trapped in this forest where we reside for eternity as your punishment!" Artemis said cursing the man forever. The man now is a bunny just hopped away.

Sal went to check the mother while Phoebe checked on the girl.

" Thank gods we aren't late for the daughter," Phoebe said taking a breath of relief. Sal sighed.

" Yeah But we're late for the mother. It seemed like she was raped before she ran away. There is dried blood on her downer body. Could be blood from the gunshot she took but there is a greater chance of her getting rape than spilling blood all over her pants." Sal said grimly.

Sal then muttered something.

" May you Rest In Peace." He said. The body then sunk down the ground and left the upper world forever of course at least in this life.

Artemis walked over in confusion. This was uncle P's son making a body and soul go down to the underworld.

" Someone got to clean up all these bodies that don't get a grave or dispose of if they aren't found right?" Sal said.

" Anyway, how is the little girl?" Sal asked.

" She's just unconscious and Jacey is treating her wounds that she got from the man," Artemis said. Sal just nodded relief she was fine.

A while later...

The first person the girl saw was Artemis. Her gray eyes looked down at her worriedly. When she saw her wake up, Artemis brightened up immediately.

" Ahhh I see you're awake!" She said. The girl sat up and looked around slightly scared of her new surroundings.

" Whe- where am I?" She asked quietly. Artemis looked at her and then just sighed.

" You're in our camp infirmary Riley," Artemis replied back. The girl just looked confused.

Artemis explained all the things she needed to know but the girl still seemed to be confused.

" There are gods? I thought there was only God himself?" The girl said. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

Then Phoebe and Sal walked in.

" What do we do about her? She's a mortal that believes in God and she's a clear-sighted one?" Phoebe questioned. Sal shrugged.

" We could send her back to the mortal world but..." Sal said glancing at the girl who cowered back the moment he appeared.

" I think if she goes back, she'll either become a mortal feminist like you guys or became so scared of males which isn't good for her once she grows up and have to fit in society." Sal finished.

" Then she'll have to join us then. We'll bunch of feminists and we don't fit in society. We perfectly match her requirements." Phoebe said.

" No first she's doesn't believe in us. Second, we don't usually allow mortals to associate with Greeks." Artemis said.

" She NEEDS to join," Sal said.

" Yep Look Lady Artemis, she's just an innocent girl. How could you leave her in the cruel mortal world?" Phoebe said.

" But-." Artemis started.

" No buts!" Phoebe and Sal both said. Then looked at each other and grinned. Then proceeded to fist bump each other. Artemis sighed and finally let in.

" Fine But you guys are convincing her to join and make sure to convince her about Greek mythology being real too." Artemis said. Sal clapped his hand cheerfully.

" Alright let's get started!" Sal said. He then turned to the girl.

" Sooooo what's your name again?" He said.

 **End.**

 **AN: One thing I don't like about FanFiction is that I can't exactly reply to people. To that person who told me my literary skill isn't good, thank you for pointing the obvious. I know too and I think I mentioned it before but only with my grammar. But yes I am terrible at literary and reading and I love your advice but I have to be honest, I won't be able to learn from fictions since how can I when I don't even understand it. I simply love stories and wanted to show my story. So once again thanks for the advice and comment but probably sorry that I won't be taking up your advice. Thank you others for constantly reminding me that I got to update and also saying the story is quite decent.**

 **\- MoonEclipse777**

" I'm not a smartass...I am a skilled, trained professional in pointing out the obvious and I speak fluent sarcasm."

\- A minion quote from a website called thefunnybeaver


	52. Night

If there was any time in the day that Sal likes and favors, it would be definitely night time.

The sound of the wave crashing onto the shore without a bunch of screaming kids is truly peaceful. Also, the forest seemed to be quiet and yet at the same time alive.

" I see we meet again..." Artemis greeted Sal. He was sitting on the tree that faces towards the river.

" Oh hi, off-duty finally?" He asked. Artemis just nodded.

" I see you didn't take my suggestion to eat some sleeping pills." She said.

" Eh too much work," Sal replied back. Artemis then jumped up to the same branch as him.

" Do you have anything to say. You know you can always trust the gods!" She said. Sal just snorted.

" Well I do have something but should I tell you? You gods aren't the best at keeping secrets and all." Sal asked. Artemis just scowled at him before sighing admitting the fact they are terrible at keeping other's secrets.

" I swear on Chaos, I won't tell anyone," Artemis swore. Sal looked at her in shock.

" Heh fine. I'll tell you. You know this already but there was more too it. You know how I'm aging right? Well, I could feel myself growing weaker and weaker as days go by. " Sal said.

" My body is not what it use to be anymore. The injuries I had before just going to add up. I'm afraid this will become a burden to you Lady Artemis. I'm here to help not to drag you behind. I'm thinking about leaving the Hunt and going off on my own again. What do you think of Lady Artemis?" Sal said looking at Artemis. Over time he grew fond of the Hunt.

Sal is concerned that because of his age, he will only drag the Hunt down if there is a monster invasion again. Even though he is technically only 517 but Tartarus had changed that. He didn't know how long he has until he drops dead from old age.

Time is cruel. Sometimes it gives people too little time. Sometimes it gives them too much time. And now Salomao wishes to have just a little more time. Maybe a little more to fight the war and then say goodbye.

But time never takes pity on people too. Nor will it ever take pity on Salomao. He had his time. And now once his time is up, Sal will have to go meet with Uncle Hades.

At least this time he doesn't need to tell Charon that he drowned in a big bathtub. He actually will have an excuse to cross the river.

" I could turn you immortal? Maybe not full but I can turn you Half immortal." Artemis suggested slightly concerned.

Sal coughed slightly using his elbow to cover his cough. However, all Artemis saw was blood dripping down from Sal's elbow. He was growing old and Artemis wasn't dying anytime soon.

There was a pang in her heart but she hid it. Sal smiled at her weakly.

" Told you so. I'm growing weaker and weaker. Coughing usually cough out blood instead of bacteria. Oh and no thank you. I don't want to become an immortal." He refused. Artemis tilted her head in questioning.

" I don't want to live forever. I actually want to go to Elysium you know. I want to grow old and die. But... I can't. At least not now, there is a war and I need to fight it. For family." He explained.

" Why don't you want to live forever?" She asked.

" It's too hard for me. I don't know if I can stand outliving someone I know that doesn't have immortality. I can't stand living forever. It will drive me crazy Lady Artemis. I know it will." Sal replied to her.

" I can't be like you Lady Artemis. You lived an immortal life since you were born. But I wasn't. Sometimes I think living is scarier than dying. And I think I have too many scary things in my life and now I need something cute." Sal said. Artemis cracked a smile.

" You just called the underworld cute." She said. Sal just shrugged. He looked out at the river.

" It is so much better though. I'm not suicidal but sometimes the world just seemed to gray to me. Maybe the underworld could fill some color in. I get to meet my mother you know." Sal said.

" You could be the most hyperactive kid ever or the most depressing person," Artemis said. Sal nodded.

" I have that talent," Sal said. Artemis chuckled slightly.

" Fine. I won't try to convince you to have immortality. But promise me something." Artemis said.

" Anything," Sal said.

" Promise me that you'll live till the day you fated to die. Promise me that you will not die before that. For the sake of Olympus and..." Artemis said before going red-faced.

" Huh? I didn't hear you." Sal said. Artemis shook her head.

" It's alright. It didn't matter anyway." Artemis said slightly embarrassed.

" For me." Artemis had mumbled.

" Okay then." He said. The two then fall into silence. It wasn't an awkward one though. It was rather comforting. Both enjoy each other's presence and continue to watch the river full of life and critters that only come out at night time.

" So-." Artemis began before there were some noises in the bushes. The two looked at each other and then jumped down from the branch. They approach the bush cautiously.

Suddenly, arrows shoot pass them and hit a tree. Artemis grabbed out her hunting knives while Sal grabbed out his dagger.

" Next time we're so not talking at night time! Every time we do, there is always an attack." Artemis said to Sal.

" Agree." He simply said before lunging for the bush. The person in the bush swiftly dodged the attack.

" It's you," Sal muttered recognizing the familiar face. Chastin just smirked slightly.

" We meet again." She said before attacking the two viscously. The three continue to dodge and attack each other. It looks like three people having a dance off.

Sal took a step back letting Artemis go in for an attack. He then quickly summoned his bow and started shooting at his target.

But somehow every time he pulls his bow back, he would hesitate a little.

But the little hesitation was a mistake since Chastin suddenly grinned and as fast as she gave Artemis a 90-degree kick in the gut. She then uses her sword to stab through Artemis's stomach.

Golden ichor spilled out and Artemis found her vision started to get blurry.

Sal's eyes widen and his eye went red. He summoned his scythe and started attacking Chastin.

" You shall pay for this!" Sal roared. The ground surrounds them started to shake. The water from the river seems to flow even faster.

This time Salomao was truly angered. The Earthshaker's son has awakened from his longtime of hiding and this time he will punish this enemy of his.

The more Sal attacks, the more it seems like he's gaining power. Rain started to pour and Chastin and Sal continue to fight.

Artemis stood there holding her stomach. Her mouth had tiny bits of golden ichor also. Her vision was blurry but still, she needs to continue to fight.

She held her hunting knives tighter than before. She fought back the pain. She needed to help Sal until her hunters arrive. It is a good 5 minutes traveling so Artemis have to hold it in until that.

" Milady stay back please!" Sal said. Artemis ignored his pleads and continue to fight. She was the goddess of hunting. The man-hating goddess. One of the best combat goddess. She will not be defeated by this mere enemy.

The ground started to shake even more than ever. Cracks could be seen. The hunters have arrived at the scene in shock. Tiny pieces of rock surrounded Salomao.

There was a flash of green in his eye before going back to yellow. The hunters were about to go in.

" Stay back!" Both Thalia and Artemis yelled.

Thunderstrike where Sal, Chastin, and Artemis are. The ground exploded into pieces. Tiny rocks flew everywhere. Sal glanced at Chastin.

" You better run when you can! I will kill you if you stay. Even if it meant that I will die!" He told her.

Salomao was already weak. His strength is about to depleted to nothing. But he continued on. For his boss Artemis.

Phoebe was about to run in but Thalia stopped her.

" Why! We have to help!" Phoebe shouted.

" You think you're able to help them in this situation! Do you know how dangerous Sal can be right now? Even though he ain't Poseidon's." Thalia stopped for a moment. Her eyes then widen before looking at Sal. Is he...?

" Don't tell me that is..." Thalia said before looking at Sal. Even though he had a mask on. But still, Thalia can see the fierceness in his eye. It was exactly the same as Percy's. But Sal said he wasn't Percy though.

" This is so confusing!" Thalia muttered. Sal glanced at Thalia. She was wise to not interfere. Cause what he is going to do is the stupidest thing ever to do.

" Lady Artemis I'm begging you. Go!" He begged.

Artemis ignored his warning. She knew she should follow it but she can't just watch Sal go in after knowing he's slowly dying.

Sal gritted his teeth. He swears to Styx that Artemis can be super duper stubborn when she wanted to.

He hesitated before finally taking a breath and close his eye. Thunder started to flash frequently as rain continues to pour. Chastin took the chance and stab Sal. Blood poured

Thalia looked up at the sky and her eyes widen.

" Sal no! Lady Artemis watch out!" She yelled but it was slightly too late.

Sal summoned the largest thunder he ever created and strike down. He then opened his eye and using his power to mist travel, he quickly went to Artemis's side and pushed her away.

He knew Artemis wouldn't get away from the impact but at least it is better than a full-on impact.

The lightning strikes down electrocuting whatever next to it including Sal, Chastin, and Artemis. The hunters were far away enough to only be in shock at the scene but not actually shocked.

There was fire from the lightning strike some trees. A large crater was also created.

Sal laid there with blood oozing out of his wound gotten from Chastin. Artemis also laid there unconscious with a wound too.

However, Chastin wasn't there at all. Did she escape before the lightning strike? Who knows.

" Salomao! Lady Artemis!" Phoebe yelled before running towards them. The ground was still smoking and everywhere just seems like a place in the underworld.

Thalia ran towards the river and dropped a drachma in. The gray clouds are gone only leaving the bunch of moonlight.

She called Apollo hoping the moonlight is enough to call him in. Nothing happened.

Thalia sighed. How can she contact him when it is night time.

" Arty! Arty! Where is little sis!" Apollo's aid flashing in suddenly. He ran towards the crater.

" How did you know?" Tracy asked. Apollo just looked at her weirdly.

" You guys literally made the biggest commotion since thousands of years ago when Hermès became a legal drinker and held a party that lasted days and nights," Apollo said seriously before going forward to Artemis.

" Looks like the whole Olympus knows about this," Celeste said.

" Of course. Sal literally made a big thunder and strike it below Olympus. How can it not be a big commotion." Phoebe said grimly. Apollo stood up again.

" They need treatment now! They're in grave danger. Blood loss, lots of broken bones, heart failures, and yes gods can also suffer from that. But Sal though he is even worse. Shattered bones, heart failures, and leukemia." He said seriously. There was a silence.

Leukemia?

Immortals can't get diseases though. Thalia's eyes widen in shock. So many secrets.

" How much secrets are you hiding Sal?" Thalia muttered.

 **End.**

" When someone you love becomes a memory, the memory becomes a treasure."

\- Unknown


	53. After Night

" His heart is failing! Quick get the defibrillator!" Apollo yelled. Hermès being the god of medicine and other stuff quickly grabbed the equipment.

The two and other god doctors are trying to save Salomao Hunter right now while the others healing gods and goddesses are treating Artemis.

" Fractured bones, a crack in the skull, burnt skin, and many more injuries. What did you do to yourself Sal?" Apollo muttered.

Even though he's a doctor but that doesn't mean he can save all lives. Life is life. If there is no chance of saving then there is no chance of saving.

This is how fate works.

" Nectar! Get nectar and ambrosia. But not too much! He'll burn up if you give him too much!" Apollo said. After detecting that Sal has leukemia, Apollo figured that he wasn't immortal. But a person who can live longer than others.

The electrocardiogram was showing that Sal's heartbeat is irregular. He is also suffering from blood loss.

" How many hours?" Apollo yelled.

" Been 4 hours milord." Someone replied back.

Right now Apollo is trying to get him back to a stable heartbeat.

Over the pass 4 hours, Sal's heart goes from failing to stable and repeating the process again.

The room was filled with intensity and so is on the outside. Thalia was pacing around waiting. She was gripping her hands so tightly praying to Tyche that Sal will survive.

She knew that Artemis will survive because she's a goddess and all. But Sal on the other hand suffers from leukemia and injuries that could be fatal.

The hunters are helpless when coming to this kind of stuff. All they could do is hope for the best.

 **Meanwhile...**

" Where am I?" Sal asked looking around the place. He walked and walked and saw a river. A boat was floating on it with a man looking at him smiling wickedly at him.

Sal immediately recognized the person.

" Am I dead?" He said walking over to where Charon is.

The river Styx was flowing to somewhere. Everything there seemed...dead.

" So what's your excuse this time Jackson?" Charon joked. Sal grinned slightly.

" Um this time I burn to death. Slept on the stove you know?" Sal said. He had met Charon after escaping Tartarus.

So they're basically besties now.

" Ready?" Charon asked. Sal looked over at the river.

Crossing the river means that he's officially dead. No hiding identities. No more burdens.

He's pretty sure that he had earned Elysium. There he could be happy and free. He stepped forward a little. He yearns for normal and a no quest life and here it is waiting for him in the underworld.

" Do you really want to?" A person whispered into his ear. He turned around and there was no one.

" C'mon! You told me so many things and how you wanted to paint your world with colors and now you want to die! Was that all fake? Are you a foolish person like I expected everyone to be?" The person whispered into his other ear.

Sal's face expressed confusion. Who is this? Then he thought back to his dream before. His eyes widen suddenly.

δικαιοσύνη (Justice).

" Bingo!" She muttered inside his head before a presence pushed him and into the Styx river.

However, this time he didn't feel the pain. But, he felt like a mortal drowning in a river. He couldn't swim and nor could he breathe underwater like he used to do.

All he sees is the surface of the water. Bright and beautiful. Like a light in an absolute darkness. However, he also feels pain. He was actually drowning.

" The pain...this is how I feel everyday being with those people." Justice spat out.

" I know you feel like that too before when you were Perseus Jackson . But let me tell you one thing Salomao Hunter. If you're going to fight supporting Chaos and fighting against End, you got to support her all the way. I warned you to stay out of it. But once you trudged in. You trudged in." She said with a cold tone in her voice.

" Remember Hunter, your life isn't done yet. Don't try to escape. In order for Fate to work, people must play their parts and you also must play your parts to the end. Fate can't demand you to do this, it gives you many possibilities and choices you have to make. But this means that your fate is in your hand and for others's fate to work properly you must live." She said the last part like it was a demand and an order.

Sal hearing her words started to struggle. He was struggling not because he was drowning. But struggling to hang on his life.

He felt Justice's presence fading slightly.

" Remember one day these wars and cruelties in the world will be your greatest teachers in your life..." She whispered in his ear.

Sal opened his eye.

Was that...? He was at the river again. Charon was looking at him weirdly.

Sal looked back. It was all white. He smiled to himself. It was pretty weird for the primordial of Justice to say such things because she was avoiding her fate and all.

But Sal guessed she was right about that. Even if he's dead, someone will come and annoy him and somehow he just know it.

" Sorry Charon can't die yet. These people still needs me. I can't let them annoy me even when I'm dead. You got to have the dead sleep peacefully you know but I doubt that if I don't go back." Sal said remembering Artemis's threat.

He started walking away from the Styx's river. He didn't know how to escape. But better than hanging out next to that gloomy river.

 **Back into reality...**

Sal walked up to see the roof of the Olympus infirmary. He was back here again. Sal was pretty sure his most visited place was the infirmary.

He sat up and saw Artemis playing with a Rubik's cube.

" Stupid rubik's cube why is it so hard. This is not fun Athena." She was muttering angrily trying to solve the cube.

Sal chuckled slightly and Artemis looked over.

" Sleeping beauty have finally awake huh?" She said her eyes however filled with relief and happiness.

" Good to see you too boss." Sal said. They talked for a while until the gods and hunters interrupted.

Thalia ran over where Sal is and hugged him tightly.

" Uhh aren't you suppose to not hug males. You know..." he said. Thalia glared at him playfully and punched him lightly.

" I'm honoring a friend." She replied softly. Sal grinned.

" Good to see you as well Thalia!" He said cheerfully.

" I see the legendary hunters have finally awake." Apollo said with his doctor's coat on.

" How long was I sleeping?" Sal asked.

" 3 day and 2 hours-." Athena started.

" Okay we get it. I slept a long time. So um how are you?" Sal said while exercising his shoulders. After laying there for a long time, Sal's while body is sore as Tartarus.

'Maybe I'll get a massage at Brooklyn.' Sal thought to himself.

" Anyway...any one have some ideas about 3 nights ago?" Sal asked. The mood turned from fun to seriousness.

" Way to kill the mood." Phoebe muttered.

" Well if no one knows, then I have an idea." Sal said.

" It time we strike back." He said.

 **Meanwhile...**

She didn't know why she hadn't killed him yet. That night she knew she had to attack or else End will get suspicious.

But every time she raised her sword, she couldn't slice down. It felt like something was making her hesitant. Someone was blocking her.

She looked into the mirror. Blue and brown eye. Brown hair flow down her shoulder. Everything about her appearance shows beauty. But her eyes were cold and ruthless.

She was like a sadistic ruler. But then why can't she kill him? She have so many chances. So many time to kill him.

But every time, her heart disagrees with her brain. Who was he to her? She had no family or friends. So why every time she sees him, there is that warm feeling.

There will always be that one memory popping. An orange t shirt. A person holding her wearing an orange t shirt.

And every time she sees that, there was a feeling.

Warmth.

She is suppose to one of End's coldest assassin. Suppose to be ruthless and cruel.

So why is this warm feeling is something that she wants to treasure and hide it away from the world?

And why does she like it very much?

 **End.**

" The pain you feel today is the strength you feel tomorrow."

\- Unknown


	54. The Seven Month Seventh Day

Thalia was walking around when Sal stopped her.

" Hey, Thalia!" He greeted cheerfully. Thalia looked at him curiously. They have been living together in the same camp for a year now so such warm greeting is weird.

" What do you need Sal?" Thalia asked. Salomao just looked at her happily and whispered in her ear. At first, she raised an eyebrow and then her eyes filled with excitement and slight surprise in it.

" Got it?" He said. Thalia just gave a thumbs up. She then ran off and repeat to the hunters what Salomao had said to her. They all got a surprised look and then agreed to the plan.

Sal's eye gleamed in a slight mischievous way. Now all they need is the plan to work out like it is supposed to.

Sal went up to Artemis.

" Hey Lady Artemis, today I feel a little bit like Ares. Would you do the honor of being my spar partner?" He offered.

' This will distract Artemis for a while.' Sal thought.

Artemis agreed and the two went to the sparring arena.

 **Meanwhile with the Hunters...**

" Quick everyone we must do this by tonight! We must also do this silently or Lady Artemis will notice!" Thalia said quietly. The hunters soon quickly went off to where they suppose to go.

" Phoebe, you go and help with the decorations," Thalia ordered.

" What about you?" Phoebe asked noticing Thalia just standing there. Thalia just smirked and grabbed a cookie and started munching.

" I'll just watch." She replied back.

 **Back at Sal...**

He didn't know if the huntresses will do good without him. After all, he only long story short the plan he created just the night before today.

" What weapon are we using. Spears, daggers, or swords?" Artemis asked dragging him back from reality.

" Three rounds. First daggers, swords, and then spears." Sal replied back.

" Alright then let's get-." She was interrupted by a scream. Sal looked incredulously at the direction where the Hunters's are at.

" What the Hades are they doing." He muttered. Artemis was about to run over when Sal stopped her.

He forced a smile on his face.

" Let's continue, shall we. I think they'll be alright. They're your mighty hunters remember?" He said. Artemis looked over and then looked back.

She then hesitated for a second before nodding. She took her stance and the two started to fight with their daggers.

Her dagger met with his dagger. Sparks fly in between as the two continue to hit their daggers together.

Both were strong warriors and prideful ones also. Both warriors refuse to back down and so the intense dagger fight continues.

 **Back at the Hunters...**

" Phoebe stop that firework from exploding! No, Wendy that is a plastic pie for decorations so don't eat that! Zoey don't you dare touch that cake!" Thalia shouted. Right now, she doesn't even bother by her noise level. Everything was chaotic.

Apparently being the watcher or inspector is harder than thought.

The firework shoots up to the sky and exploded spelling out Artemis.

Back at Sal...

He was about to facepalm when he saw the firework. How did that even happen?

Whoever set that off, she is now the new monarch of explosions. Cause Sal didn't think even he would be able to set off a firework on "accident".

Artemis was confused and a little worried of course. First a scream and a loud explosion in the sky. However, she wasn't distracted like Sal was.

So she was able to quickly disarm Sal and place her dagger next to his heart. Sal however smirked.

" Not so fast." He said and out of Artemis's eyes, Sal used his knee to gut Artemis and then backed up. He then rolled away and grabbed his dagger.

He smirked. He felt his body is getting even more excited and more lustful for a battle.

The two continue to slash at each other. Both getting excited and more hyped. It looks like two kid having a sugar rush.

Artemis admits that for a person who's used to using a sword, he's pretty good at dagger. She had heard that he was the best swordsman in 500 years before the whole betrayal thing.

She also had heard he was probably the worst archer in 500 years to see before. So, Artemis was slightly curious about that drastic change since she knew Sal's archery was quite good. But then again his personality also had a drastic change so Artemis wouldn't be quite surprised.

And even though he was quite good with the dagger but still a person who lived and trained for around 700 years can't beat a person who trained for thousands of years.

What do all mortals say back in the days?

Practice is the key to success.

And Artemis had been practicing for thousands of years. Artemis believed that if a mortal who had the determination and the years she has to train, then he or she will be like her. People can grow and change. They don't stay the same and Artemis believe that's what differs them immortals from mortals.

Her blood flow with excitement. She hasn't met a strong enemy who can stand against her for a long time. However, she knew immediately who will be the winner of this round.

She quickly gave him a swirl kick which he blocked. But quickly using her other feet she springs herself off the ground and using Sal's arm to jump behind his back. She then kicked his knee making him go on one knee and kicked the dagger away from him. She then uses one of her hands and pulled back Sal's left arm while using her other hand to place her dagger next to his jugular veins.

She smiled victoriously.

" I believe I win." She said. Sal just sighed in defeat but at the same time with relief. Artemis was too focused on the fight to notice all the mistakes that her hunters have created. First, there was some electricity spewing out of where the Hunters were.

Also smoke was a little bit too much in the air. He also saw Thalia trying to ride the moon chariot "secretly" while closing her eyes tightly at such height. Phoebe was screaming trying to tell Thalia to control the chariot and go to Apollo's palace and not China.

Sal swears if Tracy wasn't there, the Australians and other countries in the Southern Hemisphere will actually see Santa Claus.

Then another explosion came following along with Thalia yelling.

" Why did you do that Apollo!" Thalia yelled. Artemis tilted her head. Apollo? Why is her brother here? The sun wasn't going down anytime soon and Artemis was already tempted to go and see.

Sal became slightly panicked. He needs to give them just a little bit more time. Then he had a great idea.

He focused on a source of water. He felt a tugged and before he knew it, Artemis was soaking wet.

" What did you do that for?" Artemis said shaking because it was cold and she was angry.

" Revenge for pulling back my arm." He replied with an innocent look.

Artemis glared at him before going to her tent to shower. She was dripping wet from top to bottom.

" Maybe I overdid it a little bit but that should give them a little bit more time to prepare," Sal muttered and just waited outside at Artemis's tent.

A while later Artemis came out. She glared at him and then huffed heading towards the Hunters' direction.

The two walked in silence. Sal was smiling silently. He didn't know if she'll like it or not but at least he tried.

" What-." Artemis began.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The hunters yelled. Artemis's eyes widen. There she saw Apollo, Athena, Hermès, Zeus, and many other gods. Some demigods were there also.

But then she saw her...

She quickly runs over and hugged her tightly. Tears started to come out. It has been thousands of years since she saw her.

Leto.

" Mother." She whispered to herself. Apollo stood by watching the scene. He had nearly the same reaction but probably even more tearful than his sister.

There were other titans as well. Helios, Selene, Metis, and other peaceful titans. However, they all distanced themselves away from Zeus to avoid any awkward meetings.

" Happy birthday Milady!" Thalia said brightly. She didn't realize that it was Artemis's birthday at first until Sal told her.

" Everyone is in a happy mood. So it will even be happier if I did a haiku!" Apollo said. He cleared his throat.

" It is our birthday. Little sis is very happy. I am so awesome!" Apollo said. The hunters groaned. 500 years and he still haven't changed.

Still a very terrible haiku poet.

Sal smiled at the scene. No one had greeted him yet but that's fine. Just a few more years he'll have to leave.

It's better if they start to go back to before he came. That way it is better to cope with pain if they ever will miss him.

" Alright let sing happy birthday to the twin Artemis and Apollo!" Sal announced.

" Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Artemis and Apollo! Happy birthday to you!" They sang and cheered.

Phoebe looked up at the sky. It was still daytime. But they were planning to celebrate till night.

Even though it is day but Phoebe still thinks Zoë might be able to see.

" It's a good day today Zoë." She muttered.

 **Night Time...**

She didn't know what to do. Seeing her old friend from far away from celebrating her birthday is quite weird.

It has had has has has been a while. The feeling of warmth still lingers around. Her smile when she hunts...she will never forget it. But they're enemies.

She forgot her. There was anger, sadness, hate, and other mixed feelings. But when she saw her once again, the feelings were gone. There was no negative feeling. But a feeling of just saying happy birthday to her.

But then again all this hate all started because she stole her job and her fame among the Greeks leaving her an unimportant goddess.

But just right now, she'll forget about those and say, " Happy birthday Artemis."

As she watches another firework shoot up to the sky.

 **Another Meanwhile...**

It is only the month of July and the forest is green and lush. Full of richness and life.

However, among the trees of the forest where they play capture the flag, a tree was losing its leaves. Its leaves were red and yellow like it was autumn.

Its branch droops down like it is sad. The wind blew and leaves fall. Slowly and slowly the leaves will fall until none remains.

Looking closer, you'll see the mosses and bacteria growing on it. Funguses eating away the bark and into the wood. The tree once stood with a meaning is starting to decay. Soon the whole tree will fall and the tree will be gone.

 **End.**

" While I thought that I have been learning how to live, I have been learning how to die."

\- Leonardo Da Vinci


	55. Different Events

Sal went over to the river. It was time to take his plan into action. And he knew who to find to talk about his plans.

He took out a drachma and asked to meet Annabeth.

" Salomao what do you need?" Annabeth asked soon as she noticed him. She still calls him Salomao since it better to call him that.

She respects his decisions. If one day he wishes to be called Percy once more, Annabeth would happily do that.

" I need to talk to you about something. Something important." He said before talking to her about his plan for a strike back. Annabeth's eyes widen at hearing his idea.

" No Sal I can't do that. This is-." She begins.

" Please, Annabeth this must be done. We can't always try to defend. We must attack also. This kind of things may be dangerous but it got to be done." He pleaded. Annabeth shook her head firmly.

" No! Your ideas always get you to a near-death experience. Like exploding St. Helen, jumping into River Styx, or other things you did. But this time Sal, I'm sure that you'll not going to live. Maybe we could find another way?" She said.

" Annabeth look you'll not making sense here. I could mist travel so as long as I do that quickly then I won't turn into bits." Sal tried to convince her.

" No. Even if you could, I still don't want you to do that. Mrs. Jackson won't want that. Thalia, Artemis, Phoebe, and the others won't want this to happen to you. We owe you but owing you doesn't mean to send you to your death!" Annabeth said. Her hands shaking slightly. Her skin growing pale slightly.

" Annabeth look I won't die. You said you owe me. So please do it as a chance to repay me back. Do you want me to be happy?" He asked looking seriously. Annabeth just nodded.

" Do you want others to be happy as well?" He asked which Annabeth nodded again.

" Then help me do this. If you can't help me then no one can. I trust you to help me with this." Sal said with determination. Annabeth hesitated a little.

In order for the enemies to back off a little, She has to sacrifice Sal. Was that worth it? She then sighed.

" Fine But promise me, Sal, you'll at least try to live and survive." She said softly. If she couldn't convince him to give up, then at least a slight reassurance that he tried his hardest to live.

" I'll talk to Hephaestus about the thing you need." She said before waving goodbye. Sal nodded and walked away as the mist disappeared.

Sal thinks the next time he'll see her is on the battlefield. He had already figured the whole thing out. It took him a lot of time to figure out where their hiding at but he did manage.

He didn't know how to respond to the promise. There was only a slim chance that he'll live but he'll try.

He looked up at the sky and closed his eye silently enjoying the sound of the wind. The sound of footsteps interrupted his silence.

" What are you doing here Sal? You still need to do the chores. Just because we like you now doesn't mean we are letting you off with the chores." Phoebe said. Her eyes twinkle with happiness as she sees Sal.

" Relaxing and enjoying life." He said as he stretches his arms. Phoebe just chuckled before grabbing his arm and dragging him.

" C'mon enjoying life isn't like this. We got to have some real fun!" She said slightly excited.

" Real fun?" Sal asked his eye sparkled with curiosity, mischievousness, and interest.

" We're going to prank the hunters! Let us see who shall be first." Phoebe said with a slight smile on her face. Sal smiled as well, he'll first have some fun before preparing for strike back.

However, he didn't notice the slightly pained look on Phoebe's face. He didn't realize that something was bothering her. Maybe she overheard the conversation or the truth about his identity.

Phoebe led him into her tent. She started to get some stuff such as plastic spiders, bucket, radio, and other weird stuff.

She led Sal to a tent for some daughters of Morpheus.

" Now you'll be going to put that radio right between them and open it. Then mist travel out 'kay?" She said.

" Okie." Sal agreed before mist traveling in and putting the radio on and then mist travel away. It was a really old radio that had cassette tapes recorded by Phoebe.

So as soon as it was opened, Michael Jackson music came up loudly inside. They could some shuffling and a loud smash as the poor radio breaks.

The two hunters looked at each other and giggled before going away.

" Next up some Athena campers!" She announced holding some plastic spiders. The Athena daughters were sitting down next to each other sharing favorite books.

" Bunch of bookworms," Sal muttered. Phoebe grinned and just threw a spider at them. Screams filled the air and one of the older one Sophie started to yell, " Phoebe!"

Phoebe paled slightly and immediately ran away along with Sal. But they weren't done yet.

Phoebe was giggling madly now. While her wingman was just looking at her amused.

Phoebe just ran to where Thalia was training bunch of kids and showing off her own lightning skills.

Phoebe then used her bucket of water sho got from the river and poured it on Thalia.

The young hunters giggled as they saw Thalia and her choppy hair dropping water.

" Phoebe I hate you so much!" She yelled angrily as she stormed after Phoebe.

" Oh c'mon it just a prank!" Phoebe said while running to Sal.

" You seriously asking for protection now?" Sal asked. Suddenly, an explosion of air came out of Artemis's tent.

" Phoebe!" An angry Artemis yelled.

" Why does everyone know it's you?" Sal asked Phoebe. Phoebe only responded back with a mischievous smile and wink.

"So you're on this too huh Sal?" The hunters muttered. Sal turned away from them. He could feel the cold dead stares. He shivered and then chickened out. Bunch of hunters chasing after you trying to kill you is not a good thing.

A Hunter always catches his or her prey.

" Phoebe did all the things. I'm only the wingman." He said before mist traveling. The last thing he heard was Phoebe yelling at him.

" You betrayer!" Phoebe yelled. Sal just wiped off a cold sweat of his. He then mist travel off to the Olympus's library. He needed to find something out.

He went through books related to mythology. Sal's eyes widen at a name.

" I need to talk to Leto about this," Sal muttered.

" So the great Salomao Hunter can read Huh?" Athena said walking into his thinking.

" Lady Athena." He greeted.

" What are you doing here?" She asked. Sal gave her the book.

" I think I know who that silver eye woman is on End's side," Sal said seriously. Athena looked at the page Sal had been looking at.

Achelois.

Athena raised an eyebrow. She knows there is a goddess with this name but she couldn't remember this goddess.

" This is just a guess yet. But once I talk to Leto, everything will be confirmed." Sal said. Athena nodded slightly.

" Alright, now that's out. Mind if I ask what's your plan for striking back." Athena said as Sal was flipping through the book trying to find a clue of who is that Chastin girl. He froze after hearing that Athena knew the plan.

" I guess Annabeth told you Huh?" Sal said.

" Yes she did Salomao Hunter or should I say, Perseus Jackson," Athena said.

 **End.**

" the truth is rarely pure and never simple."

\- Oscar Wilde


	56. His Talk with Athena

He froze at his former name. He then sighed and look up at her. He closed his book.

" No truth really gets away from you huh, Lady Athena?" He said admitting he was the former hero of Olympus.

" I'm guessing that's why Annabeth started wondering again. Because you found out about time in Tartarus goes differently." He said. Athena nodded smiling slightly.

" Well If that old barnacle beard could find out your former identity then I should be able to as well don't you think. But then again it would be harder for others since they aren't your dad." Athena spoke.

"How did you know that Poseidon knows?" Sal questioned slightly.

" He may be secretive with his emotions but if it overflows, you can tell just by looking at the sea. Sometimes, there is a storm or a tsunami raging across the Pacific Ocean. So it isn't hard to tell that he had found out about you." Athena said shrugging slightly like it was the most obvious thing ever. Sal just sighed slightly.

" Like I said before nothing get past the goddess of wisdom. So what is it you want to know? I can't have the great goddess of wisdom and warfare to be talking to this kind of lowly servant so speak faster." Sal said. Athena rolled her eyes.

" I want to know your plans." She said. Sal looked confused.

" Annabeth didn't tell you?" Sal questioned. Athena shook her head.

" She was very busy with her work as an architect and also she was rushing to Hephaestus's forge on Olympus," Athena told him.

Sal just nodded and then looked around.

" Let's talk in your palace or somewhere else other than here. It is too weird for if you're talking to a servant of Artemis. Plus, who knows if there were traitors here." Sal whispered into Athena's ear.

Athena agreed and flashed the two to her palace. She sat down on her boss chair.

" Speak everything in your brain that's full of water and kelp. It has to be about the plan of course." She added in the final part making Sal pout slightly.

" You're no fun. But then again you and your children rarely do jokes. And if you guys did, it would be like watching a monkey doing yoga." Salomao said which earned him a weird look.

" Weird right? That's the point." He said grinning slightly under his mask. He then proceeded to tell Athena his plan that is probably suicidal.

Athena nodded.

" So you're planning to sacrifice yourself to give us more time to prepare? But don't you think it is also giving them more time to examine us and spy on us. There are many ways we could do this without you go killing yourself." Athena said. However, Sal shook his head.

" I thought about it but other methods might also reduce our own army. This is the only way to reduce their army and limit the casualties for our army. Lady Athena I think you know in war there are not many benefits. There are many negativities and harm in war and especially after it. But I don't want people to suffer so I have to use this plan." Sal said softly.

" Remember What I said before. If you look carefully, there is always another way." She said.

" But there ain't time left. This is the only best way. So please hold this secret till the end. I don't need Thalia or some others trying to stop me. I know it is ridiculous and absolutely stupid. But hey..." he stopped and took a breath.

Sal then took his first layer mask away. Revealing half of his face and half of his face still covered. His yellow eye looked into Athena's stormy gray eye.

" I'm an idiot." He said grinning. His grin for once in a long time could be seen. Athena smiles slightly but was curious about what happened with his eye, his hair, and basically everything.

" Why are you helping us? If it weren't us, you wouldn't be trapped in Tartarus. If it weren't us, you wouldn't feel heartbreak. If it weren't us gods, you could have lived a normal life. So why are you helping us? You could watch us trying to destroy them and maybe failed miserably. I'm the wisdom goddess and I know how low our chances of winning. So why help when you can watch us be destroyed?" Athena asked.

Sal looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

" Isn't that obvious? Cause I care. I want to protect camp because it is home. Even though it is the former home of mine but it is still the home to many demigods. Forgive but do not forget or forget but do not forgive and I chose to forgive but do not forget." He said.

Athena tilted her head slightly.

" What's the difference?" She asked smiling mysteriously. As the goddess of wisdom, she held all knowledge of the world and here is this former son of Poseidon telling her something about relationships between each other.

" Forgive But do not forget is forgiving others and also not forgetting the pain that was caused by them. While forgetting is ignoring the pain caused by others but every time when you see them, you put a fake smile up just to keep telling yourself that everything is in the past and shouldn't be brought up. Long story short, one is the truth and one is just a lie. I assume Lady Athena you know which one is the lie and which one is the truth." He said smiling. Athena sighed.

" In summary, you defend us only because of family." She said. Sal shook his head once more.

" It's also because I doubt they allow blue cookies once they take control. They probably won't let me run freely in the wild too or get my daily tea every day. So in summary, I want to be like a bird and soar freely and not be locked up in a cage." Sal said.

Athena chuckled.

" Acceptable answer. You know Salomao if you were like this 500 years ago, I would have accepted your relationship with my daughter. But I guess my daughter wouldn't be falling for you if you were like this smart and slightly philosophical." She said amused. Sal just saluted.

" Good to see you finally approved of me!" Sal said with a grin. He put on his mask.

" Why do you wear a mask anyway. From what I see, you're not that ugly." Athena asked curiously.

Sal's eye flashed with pain for a slight moment.

" I don't want to talk about it." He said quietly.

" You could talk to me. I hold secrets in." Athena said. Sal shook his head and then laughed bitterly.

Athena was quite shocked at the sudden change of mood. For one second, he was happy but the other second he was not. Was he hiding in pain all along? Sal coughed. He then pulled down his shirt slightly revealing his back.

There was small red spots and lots and lots of scars.

" What happened with the scars and why aren't you accepting treatment!" Athena asked. She knew Sal had leukemia. The red spots were a symptom of leukemia and the scars were probably from battles.

" Tartarus happened! And no, I'm a dead man already. No use for treatments." He said. Athena stood up and traced the scars on his back.

" You could talk to me. I have a degree in therapy." She said. Sal rolled his eye.

" We humans always have secrets. Tiny secrets that we only share with ourselves. So please Lady Athena, these scars from Tartarus...don't tell anyone. Not right now at least and when the time is right I'll tell you everything." He said before mist traveling back to the Hunt.

" Secrets that we only share to ourselves huh...? Secrets..." Athena said. Her eyes held with pain. Others come to her for advice and help.

But who will she go to for advice and help?

 **End.**

" There are some secrets which do not permit themselves to be told."

\- Edgar Allan Poe


	57. Aphrodite

Sal mist travels back. He stretched his arms.

" Finally out of that place. Too many books naming my brain go dizzy." He said. Sal went back to his tent and jumped on his bed.

" Ahhhhh bed...if only I can marry you or maybe marry cookie or pillow or..." Sal drifted off. His eyes started to droop down.

" Sal are you there?" Someone called out. Sal jumped down from his bed and groaned slightly.

He'll have to sleep later on.

He opened the flap only to see Aphrodite there. He raised an eyebrow wondering why is the goddess of love here.

" What do I owe you Lady Aphrodite?" Sal greeted her. Aphrodite leaned forward slightly.

" I know your plan~" She whispered. Sal froze slightly. His eye turns slightly cold. He looked behind Aphrodite.

" Come in. This is not the place to talk." He said before walking into his tent.

Sal's tent wasn't the fanciest of all. But it was nice enough. It at least had chairs for people to sit.

Aphrodite sat down while Sal brewed coffee for her.

" So what do you want to make you close your mouth?" Sal asked.

" Nothing..." she replied back. Sal raised an eyebrow.

" Oh please, I'm not like Athena always wanting something in return or like her father. I usually don't need any-." She said.

" Cut it! You gods are always the same. Close your mouth by yourself or I'll close it." Sal spoke coldly. Aphrodite's eyes flashed dangerously. She gripped her hands tightly.

" You do you know more than us? Do you really think of us as that kind of person? If yes, you Salomao Hunter is a naive brat and is no better than us either!" She spatted our glaring at him.

What does he know about gods? He doesn't know the pain of living for thousands of years.

He doesn't know how much suffering you have to go through.

Being an immortal sucks.

You don't really have many friends. The gods up on Olympus is always serious and plus they only make friends because of similar domains and personality. But when did any god actually go and see the colors of a god's heart?

And especially when you make a friend that's mortal, you never expect them to outlive you.

" Hey let's play a game. If I die first, you will scatter my ashes into the sky and if you die, I'll do the same thing. Promise okay?" A human friend of Aphrodite once said.

But little did she know, no matter what she can't outlive Aphrodite. The feeling of outliving almost everyone sucks. Especially when you sometimes actually fall in love. It's painful.

Really painful.

But this is how it works and Aphrodite has to live with it.

Her eyes bored into Sal's yellow eye. His eye held with confusion.

'If only he knew...' Aphrodite thought bitterly.

Sal looked into her eyes and for a second, her eyes held with pain and hurt. Like there was something bothering her but she chooses to hide it.

Sal's eye softened slightly. He had forgotten even if it is gods. They still have feelings too. They just a bunch of humans that have superpowers and the ability to live forever.

So it is reasonable if they act like a bunch of 5 years old fighting over a toy.

" What do you want though Lady Aphrodite. I'm really tired and I wished to rest soon." He said.

" Hang out with me." Aphrodite simply said. Sal raised an eyebrow once again.

" Huh? Like a date?" He said. Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

" Do you really think I always want to seduce you the moment I want to see you? Ares is fighting in a war again. I'm bored and I feel like shopping but I need someone to carry my bags." She said. Sal looked at her incredulously but then just sighed.

" Fine." He agreed. Aphrodite raised an eyebrow this time. She didn't think Sal would have accepted almost immediately. She has expected him to refuse and then just leave on her own.

She wouldn't force him to go. At least not anymore. Maybe before the Christmas thing happened, she would have.

Brooklyn, New York

" Soooo where are we going?" Sal asked. Aphrodite stared at him.

" You're the man here." She said.

" You're the woman who wants to go on shopping spree!" He shot back but then sighed.

" Let's go to Coney Island then. There an amusement park there and lots of other attractions." He said heading towards the F subway train.

At Coney Island...

The sun seemed to glare down at them even though they both know that Apollo is just having a sugar rush today.

" Gods dammit Apollo! Lower the sun volume!" He mumbled trying to see as the sun glow brightly.

Aphrodite chuckled.

" You'll get used to-." She stopped. She forgot that he had leukemia.

Even though she knew he had a chance of living but who knows how long he had this blood cancer.

Sal ignored that pause and continue on dragging Aphrodite along.

" Let's get the tickets and start having fun!" He said excitedly.

Aphrodite just smiled.

' He really is like a kid.' She thought.

500 years is not a long time of immortals like Aphrodite. But it is sure a long time when you were once a mortal.

But it is nice to see some newly immortal never changed.

She could just imagine that slight smile on his face. Like a kid just got candy.

" Wait up! I didn't come here just to watch you!" She yelled out ignoring the lustful stares of many men.

The day went by fast as they play lots of roller coasters and went on go-karts. They also went to the aquarium nearby too.

Surprisingly, Aphrodite could name a lot of the marine species. Probably from the time, she was swimming around in the ocean when she was first born.

" Wow so beautiful!" She squeals out as a group of fish went by. The two continue walking around and went back to the amusement park.

Then they went on the Ferris wheel.

" Nice to see this place never did change much. Still beautiful." He said staring out of the window.

" You like New York?" She asked. Sal just nodded.

" There is no place better than New York. After all, this is my home." He said. Others can disagree with him but he can't. After traveling across America for many years, he still thinks New York is best.

Sure the Golden Gate is nice and Hawaii is beautiful but there is no place better than home.

" Look at the kids." He said pointing at the teenagers walking smiling and chatting happily.

" Young Love~." He said while sighing happily. Aphrodite looked at him weirdly.

" What I can be like Eros." He said defending himself acting like Aphrodite and her son Eros.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. Sal looked down once more. He smiled softly.

" Let's do this again if I make it." He said suddenly.

" You really want to-." She began.

" Yeah, it was fun today!" He said grinning under his mask. The Ferris wheel ride ended and they had to get off.

" Hmmm, where do we go next," Sal muttered. His eye then brighten.

" Let's get some ice cream!" He said.

After getting ice cream, the two played around for a bit. Smashing some of their ice cream at each other.

Night soon fall and both had to go.

" It was really fun today thank you for inviting me!" He said bowing slightly. A slight happy look in his eye.

They say the eyes on the window to a person's heart. That really described Sal. His eye showed the emotions that he's feeling.

Aphrodite didn't know what to do. Should she just leave it here or what. Usually, when she had a hang out with a man it would lead to the bed immediately.

But this time Sal was faster than Aphrodite.

He went forward and hugged her.

" Let's hope I make it and if yes then let's hope I'll survive the next three years. Surviving the first five years is important for leukemia you know." He whispered into her ear before letting her loose and the warmth was gone.

" I have some questions. Would you mind answering them?" She asked. Sal titled his head in questioning but nodded.

" Are you really happy that you'll be going to die soon?" Aphrodite said. Sal froze.

He smiled forcefully.

" Yeah as long as the demigods live for one day then I'm will be happy. Even though I won't be able to make my wish come true but if it is mean to sacrifice my own wishes and life to make other wishes come true then it is worth it." He said with a smile.

Aphrodite smiled back sadly.

" I wish you would open up more." She said. Sal looked at her.

" You too. Lady Aphrodite, you seem like a person with lots of secrets." He replied back.

" What will I need to get you open up though?" She asked.

" I want the same thing. I want to know your secrets as well." He replied. He knew this would be hard for the goddess of love. She already hid herself for years and now in order for one to tell his secrets, she needs to do it as well.

Aphrodite clenched her fist.

No.

She won't allow that. She won't say it. After all, these secrets shouldn't be revealed. If it reveals...the memories will come back and she's scared.

Scared of these memories.

Scared that it will come back not to haunt her but to let her understand how happy back then she was.

How happy she was to learn love don't have to be a man and woman relationship. But a relationship between two person side by side helping each other along the way.

Friends are like customers in a restaurant. You never know which customer will continue eating there for 10 years, 20 years, 30 years, and until the day they die.

You never know which friend will stay with you forever and that is what Aphrodite learned from...her.

The time with Ares was never the most fun. The time with Hephaestus wasn't either. Both wasn't love from the start anyway.

One was a marriage by Zeus and Hera and one was lust and not love.

One was not her type and one is just her thinking that was love. In the end, even her the goddess of love doesn't truly know what love is.

Was Romeo and Juliet love or was Helen and Paris love?

She didn't wish to share her secret. Her tiny secret inside her heart.

And she doesn't intend to share her story as well.

" Sorry I'll get going then." She said before leaving. Sal stared at the spot where she left.

There were some emotions he recognized when he said that. The pain was one of them. He knows Aphrodite has a story. After all, everyone has a story.

Sal knew he could have helped slightly. But he didn't. He didn't go and mist travel back or to Aphrodite's palace to tell her why he wanted to know.

All he did was walk along the walkways of New York.

 **End.**

" When you look at a person, any person, remember that everyone has a story. Everyone has gone through something that has changed them."

\- Unknown


	58. His Story

It was raining that one day so Sal decided to stay in after he did his chores and cooked the Hunters their food.

He sat there not know what to do. Usually, he would make fun of Thalia for being shorter than him or play pranks on the Hunters.

But the rain today doesn't help.

" Rain rain go away come in another day~." He sang.

Then there were some footsteps coming up to his flap.

It stopped and the person just stood there in the rain. Sal raised an eyebrow.

He went up and open the flap only to see Aphrodite. Her blonde hair drooping wet. Her blue eyes stared into Sal's yellow eye. They were hollow and blank.

" This ain't no drama show. Come in Lady Aphrodite." He said. The goddess of love just went in and sat down quietly. Not saying a word yet.

Sal brewed her tea and just gave it to her and sat down in front of her.

Silence. No one made a sound or move. All you can hear is the sound of rain hitting the tent.

" Well, this is an awkward situation." He said rubbing his hands.

Still, no sound came from Aphrodite. She continues to drink the tea Sal brewed.

" Just speak already or my ADHD will really act up by just sitting here!" He said frustrated.

" Tell me your past." She said. Sal raised an eyebrow.

" I'm afraid-." He began.

" I'll tell you about mine." She said quietly. Her blue eyes continue to look as serious as possible.

Sal nearly choked on his own spit.

" Say what again!" He said.

" I'll tell you about mine." She repeated. Sal rolled his eye.

" I heard that. But why are you doing this now? Why didn't you decide earlier on? Why no? What is your purpose of doing that?" He asked.

" Too many questions at once. Ask one at a time please." She said. Sal cracked a grin.

" Good to see you too Lady Aphrodite. But why should I tell you my story? How will I know you will tell yours?" He asked.

" I swear on Chaos that I'll fulfill my promise of telling my story. And you should tell your story because you're running out of time." She simply said.

" Jeez don't be like Themis, please. One Themis is enough. No need for two." He muttered. He went and get another tea.

" Fine, I'll tell you just because I intend to fulfill my promise too. But don't tell others and if you do you know what happens." He said his eye darkened a lot while playing with a dagger. However, his hand was shaking slightly.

Sal took a breath and started talking.

 **Flashback...**

 _Tired..._

 _That's what he feels right now. How many hours has it been since he dropped to this hellhole?_

 _And ever since he been fighting monsters._

 _Golden dust on his shirt and his blood stain his shirt and his pant._

 _Percy's eyes were hollow and blank. His sword in one hand while walking forward and forward._

 _Little did he know that the deeper he goes, the more trouble he has._

 _Like quicksand, he can never really get out of it unless he had help. But in Tartarus, no one in Tartarus will help a demigod._

 _" Run little demigod." A person said in his head while chuckling darkly._

 _Was he hallucinating? Is this the first step to insanity?_

 _" I want to see your eyes full of fear! Nowhere is safe in my domain!" The person yelled in his head while laughing hysterically._

 _Yep, he wasn't going crazy._

 _" Who are you?" He croaked out. The voice didn't answer anymore._

 _Percy was only left alone running away from monsters._

 _He continues to run and found himself in a place just like a junkyard. There were many things there like rusty swords dated back to the ancient times._

 _But Percy took notice of a shard of glass. It was reflecting light off even though Tartarus was a dark and gloomy place._

 _He picked it up and kept it in his pocket. Just in case, if he needs it for stabbing monsters._

 _Everything was so dark in Tartarus. His eyes were still red from crying._

 _Hate, guilt, anger, and sadness filled his heart. Why did he hug her? He didn't know either._

 _He hates her so much. To the extreme point. But it useless. Her heart..._

 _" Why is the all mighty hero of Olympus here." A person cackled._

 _Percy looked over only to find the Titan of North looking at him. His blue-white eyes glaring at him._

 _" Well good to see you too Kronos's dog," Percy said mockingly and tiredly._

 _Koios just scowled at him._

 _" Even till death, you still try to insult your kidnapper." He said._

 _The son of Poseidon snorted._

 _" Kidnapper? Oh please more like a murderer. But then again you aren't since you're too much of a coward to even kill." He said. Koios scowled harder and than ordered the monsters behind him to attack._

 _" You will die by my hands!" Koios snarled. As he attacks Perseus._

 _" I probably die from your smelly breath!" Percy shouted as he smacked another monster._

 _Koios suddenly grinned evilly. As a monster attack Percy, Koios just kicked his stomach and then slashed at Percy's knee._

 _Percy felled on to his knee._

 _" You coward!" He spat out while spewing out some blood._

 _" No one plays fair and square in Tartarus Perseus," Koios said grinning. He then dragged Perseus to a hole._

 _" The deeper you go, the faster time goes in Tartarus. I could throw you down there and let you suffer eternity. But no I'm not going to cause I want to make you suffer." Koios said. He grabbed his dagger and started slashing into Percy's body._

 _Blood spewed out and cries could be heard._

 _Koios's face was splattered with his blood._

 _" You think you could get away!? I'll torture you before I kill you and let you taste a little bit of how painful it is to be in this trashy place." Koios yelled._

 _" Kill him..." The voice said in Percy's head._

 _Percy ignored it and continue to endure the pain. His body is burning but he refuses to back down and surrender._

 _" I changed my mind about you being the dog of Kronos." He said. Koios stopped._

 _" Why? Because it's offensive to dogs. You're a toy though. A toy that Kronos play with and throw it in the trash when he's bored! But then again you're already a piece of trash!" Percy yelled out spitting on Koios's face._

 _" Looks like you haven't learned your lesson yet Perseus." He said glaring at him. He then saw the shard in Percy's pocket._

 _" So you're trying to sneak attack me huh? I'm not the Titan of Intellect for no reason!" He roared out. He took the shard which was still reflecting light._

 _He then crushed it and threw the pieces down to the hole where lots of even more ancient monsters live._

 _" I'll crush you and throw you down too! Just like what I did to the glass shard." Koios said as he raised his sword and started to slice Percy._

 _However, something surprising happened. Percy caught the sword with his hands. He may be weak on legs but his hands were still strong. His back was bleeding but he continues to hold on._

 _With a little bit more strength he snapped Koios's sword._

 _" What-." Koios began. Percy begins to chuckle. He looked up at the titan._

 _" Hey, Koios you want to play a game?" He said his sea green eyes stared at Koios._

 _Lifeless eyes that bored into Koios's blue-white eyes._

 _"What do-." Koios began only to find Percy starting to punch him._

 _Hard._

 _From the moment, Koios shattered the glass. It felt like his hope was shattered along with it. He started laughing hysterically and continue to punch Koios._

 _" How does it feel Koios be punch by this mere demigod!" Percy said._

 _Suddenly, a sword was summoned on to the ground. Percy picked it up and sliced at Koios._

 _" Kill him..." Percy muttered._

 _" Yes Kill him..." the voice agreed._

 _His mind blanked out. The voice kept telling him to kill Koios while laughing like a maniac. Who was that person?_

 _" Percy! Percy!" Someone called for him. When he came back, he was surrounded with golden ichor. There were gold dust and ichor all over him._

 _He looked down and only to see a pretty scarring view. Koios was below him and his head was flat as a map. His foot was all bloody._

 _Wait a minute. Did he do that?_

 _" Yes, you did. When I came here, you were stabbing my brother's gut pretty hard. I doubt he'll reform anytime soon." Iapetus said behind him. His face was a little pale from the scene._

 _" Bob?" Percy asked carefully._

 _" Iapetus," Iapetus replied back. Percy just sighed and stood up._

 _" It's good to see you though," Percy said holding his hand out for a shake which Iapetus did shake his hand even though it's all bloody._

 _" What are you doing here. Let's get you back in the upper world." Iapetus asked while walking. Percy followed and talked about his experiences. They killed many monsters during that process and continue to head for the door._

 _" So that's why you're here? Looks like mother had a backup plan to make you suffer." Iapetus said as they arrived at the door. There were monsters waiting for them. Iapetus just sighed._

 _" Of course Tartarus himself wouldn't let you go. He's having lots of fun toying with you." He said. Percy clenched his fist._

 _" Then we'll charge in and kill them! Then we could finally leave." Percy said._

 _" You leave." Iapetus corrected._

 _" But-." Percy began. Iapetus shook his head._

 _" No. It's either we leave together or we die. I won't allow you to stuck here once more!" Percy said determinedly. His eyes had some determination in it._

 _" Tartarus won't like that. I'm bound to this place." Iapetus said._

 _" I don't care," Percy said stubbornly before charging in._

 _" In my domain, you could never win Perseus Jackson!" The voice shouted in his head. Percy finally realized that this person was Tartarus himself speaking to him._

 _" Shut up." He mumbled before slicing down monsters with Iapetus doing the same thing. There was still many monsters left and both were holding on fine._

 _" Someone will have to hold the button for twelve minutes!" Iapetus shouted killing a hellhound._

 _" I'll superglue a monster on the button if I need to!" Percy yelled. But secretly he had another idea. He thinks that Iapetus should have the freedom more than him. He deserved it more than him._

 _As the door opened he kicked a monster slamming it next to the button and grabbed a Hephaestus edition superglue he found on the way to the door and glue the monster. He then went in along with Iapetus. Monsters tried to get through but Iapetus sliced them off. Percy thinking it is the right time decided to jump out but before he can, Iapetus jumped._

 _Iapetus killed the monster that was superglued and held the button. He looked at Percy._

 _" I may be Iapetus. But I want to be Bob." He said smiling slightly._

 _" I'm sorry Percy that I say I'll go with you to the upper-world. But it was either you or me." Bob said._

 _" No...Bob." Percy said. Bob let out a tear._

 _" Please Percy, promise me some things," Bob said._

 _" Please look at the upperworld for me. I haven't seen it for so long." He said holding the button._

 _" Please say hello to the stars for me. They're really pretty." Bob continued._

 _" Say hello to Nico and Thalia and tell them I'm sorry that I tried to kill you guys," Bob said._

 _" And lastly, please be happy Percy. That sadistic look doesn't fit you." He said._

 _" Remember you're always Bob's friend! Goodbye, dear friend. I hope next time we meet, we don't meet here." Bob said and the door closed. Percy was left alone. He slid down and just cried._

 _He hates how useless he was._

 _The door opened and he was back in the upper world. He looked up at the afternoon sky. The voice and presence in his head were gone._

 _However, it wasn't finished yet._

 _The curse of Tartarus..._

 _The moment he came up. He knew Tartarus had cursed him after all his eyes were..._

 _He went to a river and looked at it. All the fishes went away after looking at him. One of his eyes looked like he stabbed himself many times and didn't get treated. It looked like it was rotten and the skin seemed to be peeled off. He couldn't open his eye. He's afraid to see what's under it after seeing his eyelid being so horrifying already._

 _His other eye..._

 _The color yellow like Kronos but slightly lighter than his._

 _" Let that be a reminder for escaping Tartarus!" Tartarus yelled in his mind. Percy started to laugh._

 _" Hehehehe, you think this curse will affect me?" He said scratching his hair that turned white the moment he came up._

 _" Then you look too lowly at me!" Percy yelled walking off somewhere._

 **Flashback ended.**

" What happened next?" Aphrodite said sipping her tea. Sal pointed at him.

" Duh, the masked legend came alive!" He said. During the story, he kept every name and every character.

" You're basically revealing you're Percy you know?" Aphrodite said.

" I'm planning to reveal it while I'm dying," Sal said.

" There is a chance you won't die." Aphrodite reminded him.

" There is a 95% chance of me dying. And that five percent will probably be me getting paralyzed." He said. Aphrodite sighed.

" Pessimistic." She said. Sal rolled his eye.

" Now It is your turn to say your stonry," Sal said.

 **End.**

" Love is when the other person's happiness is more important than your own."

-H. Jackson Brown Jr.


	59. Her Story

**Flashback...**

 _Aphrodite walked on the streets looking for interesting stuff._

 _Women passing by gave her jealous looks. While men whistled or ogle at her. Even horses passing looked at her shocked by her beauty._

 _Her blonde hair flowing through the air and her eyes seemed to twinkle in amusement and mischievousness and somehow a hint of coldness._

 _Even though men wanted to hook up with her, but somehow they just couldn't. It just seemed like going up to her would be like moving a rock up to space without anything._

 _It's her presence that forces men to back off from her._

 _"Ah!" A woman yelled as she bumped into Aphrodite. Her bread flew out of her hands._

 _" Ah great! Now mama is going yell again!" She said groaning slightly._

 _The men besides her looked at her and chuckled slightly._

 _" You still wearing pants! Dress like a woman please Elise. Don't bring any more shame on your papa's name!" The man beside her said. Elise glared at him._

 _" Says the person whose wife ran away because her husband can't even beat a frail woman like me!" She said glaring at him._

 _" Why you!" The man said coming forward. But Aphrodite blocked his way._

 _" Now everyone calms down and settle this peacefully right?" Aphrodite said with a slight hint of charmspeaking._

 _" Ye-yeah sure." The man stuttered. Aphrodite just frowned._

 _She's a person who gets into a bad mood easily._

 _The man just ruins her mood slightly._

 _Aphrodite was thinking about what's the man's slight punishment would be when Elise came up to her._

 _" Thanks! I probably have a nest in my hair if it weren't for you and then my mom will yell." She said. Aphrodite smiled and nodded._

 _" It's alright! Now I think you have to go. You have a lot to do for the rest of the day, right? Sewing, weaving, cleaning the house, and feeding the animals." Aphrodite said. Elise just shook her head._

 _" Nope, I don't do. I sneak off with my old man and hunt. I get punished for that though." She said and then started walking off. She turned back and waved at Aphrodite happily._

 _However, Aphrodite just raised an eyebrow. This young girl's actions spark her interest. Often, girls are supposed to stay at home to learn and become a housewife._

 _She shook her head slightly disapproving Elise's thinking. It reminded her of Artemis, always in the wild hunting and dirtying her clothes and refusing the company of many handsome young men._

 _But over time, she would always see her walking down the street confident and nailing those jeans and men's t-shirt. Her brunette hair flows down and her jade eyes were bright and held slight mischievousness like she was ready to jump at a person and scream, " And to the moon, we go!" While pointing at the sun._

 _And often she would stop and start chatting with Aphrodite. Soon their relationship grew and they started hanging out. And the more Aphrodite hand out with her, the more she notices that even if she doesn't dress like a woman, it was still interesting to be with her._

 _Her smile and her laugh warm Aphrodite's heart slightly._

 _When were mortals this interesting? Aphrodite didn't realize it because she believes that love is when two are into each other romantically. But how little did she know she fell in love._

 _In love with a girl that's really weird._

 _But not the love she's normally used to. But like a sisterly love or just a bond between two friends._

 _And when that one day Elise said something and Aphrodite froze._

 _" Hey let's play a game. If I die first, you will scatter my ashes into the sky and if you die, I'll do the same thing. Promise okay?" Elise said._

 _But Aphrodite knew she couldn't promise. She doesn't need to be as smart as Athena to know this fact._

 _Gods don't keep their promises. They almost never do. And plus, she's an immortal. How can she try to fulfill the promise when at the start it was impossible?_

 _After all, this game was never to be fair from the start...and yet Aphrodite just smiled and agreed to the game._

 _Years went by and time flows by. Elise grew older and her face has more wrinkles. But there was still that feeling in her. That confidence and that mischievousness still in her eyes._

 _And Aphrodite never changed. She was still looking young and beautiful. Like her appearance was frozen in time._

 _And then there was that one day._

 _" You know Aphrodite, I bet that I'm going to die first. I mean look at you. It has been about 30 years and you still look like the day I met you." Elise said coughing slightly. She was 48 now. Her body started to weaken as time goes by._

 _And then Aphrodite told her the truth. The truth she was hiding for many years. She told her that her name wasn't just a coincidence that it is similar to the Greek goddess of love._

 _Told her that she was an immortal. Told her that all these times, she lied to her. But then Aphrodite smiled slightly._

 _" But thank goodness I lied to you, Elise. Cause then I wouldn't have met you and see you as a friend and not some mortal that I can toy with." She said genuinely._

 _It was a lie. But to Aphrodite, it was a beautiful lie._

 _However, like a child lying to their parent. You may be forgiven but you also need to accept punishments._

 _Elise didn't talk to her._

 _30 years..._

 _3 decades she has been lied too. She closed her eyes and walked away not saying anything. And Aphrodite respects that decision._

 _She kept her distance and watches her. She was so full of guilt and sorriness to the point where she doesn't realize that it wasn't only her who felt like Elise was someone important to her but Elise also felt that Aphrodite was a part of her life._

 _Elise not realizing Aphrodite was still watching her continued on her life. Aphrodite continues to watch Elise's rest of her life missing the sight shattered look in Elise's used to be happy jade eyes._

 _And until the very last point, Aphrodite never got to say goodbye. However, she did get the letter that Elise was holding dearly before her life ended._

 _She had to rip it out of her hand just because Elise hold it that tight._

 _The letter only said, " Sorry and Thank you."_

 _Nothing else. No long philosophical paragraphs or long paragraphs of how Aphrodite is a jerk. Just 4 words._

 _But in the end, Aphrodite fulfilled her promise._

 _A few days after Elise's death. She wore a white shirt with a black jacket. She had blue jeans and hiking boots. She was going up to the mountains._

 _She wore a cap and then went up holding a box._

 _Looking around, she saw why Elise loves the wild. It was absolutely beautiful and quiet._

 _Aphrodite went up to the top and started scattering Elise's ashes that were in the box._

 _She was fulfilling her promise._

 _" I promise didn't I?" Aphrodite mumbled as she continued to scatter her friend's ashes._

 _She broke many hearts after many hearts. But she broke one heart today._

 _And it was hers._

 _For once she felt the loneliness and silence was the most comforting right now._

 **Flashback ended.**

There was silence. Aphrodite had said this story in a third person view. However, the story was still about her.

" Do you still miss her?" He said.

" That's why I came. Her presence haunted me for the past few days." She said. Sal looked at her.

" Only when you finally be able to share your story is when you finally let go of the past," Sal said. Aphrodite glanced at him.

" What if I still can't get over with it?" She asked.

" That's good then. Because can't getting over things is also what makes you more humane. People have feelings and memories. Some are more um how should I say it? More memorable than others. But these memories don't have to be only good ones but also bad ones. Humans have those times where they can't let go of someone or something. But that's okay..." Sal said. He hugged the goddess of love who was still sitting on the chair sipping her tea.

" That's What prove you gods are just bunch of humans who have Powers. It only proves that you guys have feelings as well." He whispered in her ear. Aphrodite was slightly shock before smiling. She stood up and start to head for the flap. She turned around and smiled genuinely.

" Thank you!" She said before walking out. The rain had stopped and a ray of sun beamed at her. She smiled. There is time when she doesn't want to let go of the past.

But sometimes you don't have to. Because for the gods, letting go of the past is like trying to forget it. But sometimes these memories of past isn't supposed to be discarded like trash but to be kept like a treasure.

She looked back.

' See you again Sal.' She thought before flashing away.

 **End.**

" Oh yes, the past can hurt. But, you can either run from it or, learn from it."

\- The Lion King


	60. Sal Becomes Cupid

He kept thinking about the story Aphrodite told. It wasn't a really special story or anything. But it seems to Aphrodite that it was. But then again to gods, these kinds of feelings is like a new experience.

" It was a beautiful lie..." Sal muttered remembering that part of the story.

" Huh?" Morgan asked. Sal looked over and realized that he been muttering to himself all this time while talking with Morgan and now she's looking at him weirdly.

" I was talking about how it is funny that mortals believed in different holidays when it's all fake like Christmas is basically Artemis dragging the moon and April Fools got popular only because Hermès was drunk and decided to pull pranks. And then you said it was a beautiful lie." Morgan said looking at the masked hunter oddly.

The hunter just went red slightly and then just muttered a sorry. Morgan just chuckled. Her eyes then sparkled.

" You want to do something?" She asked. Sal tilted his head in questioning.

" So a while ago, I message my mom whose back in college now even though every time I see her, she be so full of stress and working on a project that is about animals. Like last time it was about zebras and the last last time it was about wild pigs. But anyway, she met a guy in a zoology class and lets just say she's head over heels." Morgan said.

" Sooooo What do you want me to do?" Sal asked. The daughter of Ares looked at him mischievously.

" So Salomao Hunter, do you want to play matchmakers with me?" Morgan said. Sal's eye brightened slightly.

" Sure!" Sal agreed. Now he basically had no experience at matchmaking but he hoped that his time playing Kitty Powers's Matchmaker will help this situation here. Last time when he tried to bust out of the hospital with the experience of playing Escapist didn't go that well but Sal thinks that this time his experience from the game will work...hopefully.

" You don't have experience don't you?" Sal asked. Morgan just shook her head.

" Heheheheheehe Well then I guess I must train you." He said giggling madly.

" Please train me Sensei!" Morgan said Bowing slightly. Sal just took out his iPad and clicked on Kitty Powers' Matchmaker.

Artemis watches from afar and raised an eyebrow.

A giggling Salomao...

A Morgan who look serious which is rare...

" What in Tartarus are they doing," Diana said in her head. Artemis shook her head.

" I don't even know anymore," Artemis muttered looking at the scene once again and just said one word.

Crazy.

 **Next Day...**

" Yo Lady Diana!" Sal called out. Artemis turned around in horror.

" I thought I told you to not say the D-." Artemis started to say.

" What do you need peasant!" Diana said grinning slightly. Sal grinned back even though Diana can't see it.

" Now Artemis would probably never let me go but you Diana is a wonderful, beautiful, nice, strong, fierce, forgiving, funny, and any other wonderful words that describe you as a person. So would you let be take a break for just one day." Sal said. Diana rubbed her chin like she had a fake beard or something.

" Hmm Alright." Diana agreed. Sal just grinned under his mask.

" Thanks and I'm bringing Morgan with me!" He yelled as he went to Morgan and mist traveled the two away from camp.

" Wait you never-." Diana started but it was too late.

Sal had already helped Morgan escaped the hunt.

" Lady Artemis will so kill you, you know?" Morgan said. Sal just shrugged.

" Then let get this done before I get killed!" Sal said cheerfully.

 **Seattle, Washington...**

" Now in order to set your mom up on a date. We need a plan-." He began.

" A plan that actually works and not fails miserably," Morgan added for him. Sal glared at her playfully.

" Alright, your typical matchmaking. Grab a lunch, have a typical sunset walk, and then kiss and date. Easy right?" Sal said. Then he noticed something.

" Wait does that person knows that your mother has you? And how old is he anyway?" Sal asked. Morgan shrugged.

" Probably yes and I don't know how old is he. I'm not that much of a stalker." She said.

" Alright, this is harder than expected. But okay you go meet up with your mother and I'll go and introduce myself to that perfect man your mother is talking about and then we'll meet up at Applebee's." He said. Morgan nodded and then ran away.

Sal mist travel to where the man was. He was looking at a book all about the environments.

" Hello I see that you're looking at a book all about the environments," Sal said snapping his finger to create a mist over himself.

" Yes I am and you are?" The man asked.

" Pardon me, my name is Sailor Hunter and I'm a person also very interested in environments especially the forest," Sal said. The man obviously brightens up slightly.

" This book about the environments, it's a part of my studies. I study zoology." The man said. He then realized something.

" And pardon me for not introducing myself also. I'm Gary. Gary Martin." Gary said and stick his hand forward for a shake which Sal shook.

The two talked about different kind of stuff about animals and its environment. Sal traveled many places so he knew very well about these kinds of things.

 **On the Other hand...**

" Mom let go!" Morgan said trying to drag her mother to Applebee's.

" I still need to go to the library for my report and also why did you make me dress like a princess from Disney movies!" Morgan's mother Sandra yelled.

" Because you need to dress pretty for once! How are you going to have a boyfriend if you can't dress properly for just one day!" Morgan said.

" Honey look. Every day I look in the mirror and I find myself too horrifying to be fixed. I am beyond fixed when coming to appearances. Giving me a dress and applying me makeup only just makes me look like a princess who had her makeup ruined!" Her mother said.

" Sandra?" Gary said walking up to her with Sailor. Sailor just grinned at Morgan which she just winked back. The two then sneakily ran off.

Sailor could tell Gary love her because of his eyes. The look in his eyes shows love and he immediately brightens up just from seeing her.

" He-Hey Gary." She stuttered slightly. Sandra then looked at her daughter and Sailor Hunter whose's hiding right down the street.

" That girl is going to get me to kill one day..." Sandra muttered.

" So do you want to go and eat together. We are right at Applebee's right now?" She offered shyly.

" But What about Mr. Hunter and your daughter Morgan?" Gary asked.

" Nah we won't go in. I don't want to become the third wheel!" Morgan shouted loudly waving her hand to get noticed. The pedestrians looked at her weirdly.

Sandra and Gary went red slightly and just had a silent agreement before going in.

 **A while later...**

After they were done with food, the two went on for a walk.

" Wait here. I'm going to get your dad here." Sailor said before mist traveling off to the Empire State Building. He "asked" for the key and then went up to Mt. Olympus.

" What the hec-." Ares began but Sailor just grabbed his arm and mist travel him to Seattle.

" What the Hades Sa-!" Ares began to yell but was smacked by his daughter Morgan.

" You dare-." Ares began once more.

" You scream like a pig." Morgan simply said before smacking him once again.

Ares went red but he didn't make another sound because Sailor was holding a jar in his hand and was smiling sweetly at him which creeped Ares out.

Gary and Sandra kissed. Simple.

Morgan cheered quietly. The couple walked together side by side holding hands chatting together.

" So What do you think?" Sailor said continue to watch the couple.

" What do you mean what do you think?" Ares asked.

" So What do you think about Sandra having a new boyfriend?" Sailor asked. Ares shrugged like it wasn't his business.

Sailor just tightened his grip. He glared harshly at Ares before pushing him into the open view.

" Ares?" Sandra asked surprised to see him. The god of war didn't know what to do.

" Yo Sandra." He greeted. The young mortal just smiled slightly before running up to him and dragging him to Gary.

" So let me introduce you guys. Gary this is Ares. And Ares this is Gary." She said and then put her arms around Gary.

" And Gary is my boyfriend. I hope you could wish us well after all you're the father of my child." She said softly. Ares looked uncomfortable.

Not many women that he had dated moved on so this was new.

" Um yeah, good job." He said. Sandra chuckled slightly before waving goodbye to Ares and walked away with Gary while linking arms.

" So pretty weird right?" Sal asked. Ares nodded slightly. Sal looked satisfied.

" Well, then I'll leave with Morgan since there is no use of staying. My job is done." He said before mist traveling to the hunt with Morgan.

The goddess of hunt and moon waited for them.

" You guys are so in trouble," Artemis said. Sal looked nervously at the ground before summoning something.

" Cookies really? Do you think I'll let you go that easily by giving me cookies?" Artemis said.

" It's the super gold edition of chocolate chip cookies," Sal said. Artemis grabbed the cookies out of his hand.

" You're off the hook," Artemis said munching on the cookies. Morgan just looked at him raising an eyebrow.

" It's rule number one in Artemis102. Give her the super gold edition of chocolate chip cookies. So don't look at me weirdly." Sal said.

 **End.**

" Sometimes the hardest part isn't letting go but rather learning to start over."

\- Nicole Sobon


	61. His Time of the Year

**August 17...**

" Wake up Sal!" Thalia yelled as she shook Salomao awake from his hibernation.

" Uhhhh five minutes..." Sal groaned. Thalia just chuckled. Even though it was the day before they had to go to camp again for the yearly event again. But Thalia learned to not let that get to her. Especially today it is a special day. She can't go around all depressed and all.

" Come on or you won't get your slice of cake even though you're the birthday boy!" Thalia yelled.

Sal opened his eye.

" What?" He asked confused slightly. The daughter of Zeus tilted her head in confusion too.

" Huh? Today is your birthday, isn't it? I can't believe you haven't told us before. I only heard it from Artemis." Thalia said. Sal raised an eyebrow but didn't question.

" Anyway do your chores and then we'll go off hunting for tonight's feast," Thalia said.

Sal got up and got dressed. He went outside and saw Artemis winked at him. He groaned slightly.

This was all her idea. But why...? And plus his birthday is August 18th not today. He walked over to Artemis.

" What in the name of your father are you doing Lady Artemis?" He whispered. The goddess of moon just smirked.

" You'll see when night comes." She simply said before walking away. The masked hunter just groaned at the secrecy and then went away to do his chores.

" Stupid chores," Sal mumbled.

After doing the chores, Phoebe, Thalia, Ash, and Sal went into the forest to hunt. The four were chasing some wild chickens when they started to run in separate directions.

" Okay Ash and I are going to left and you and Phoebe will go right," Thalia ordered before running off. Her eyes filled with excitement.

" Okay let's go!" Sal said loudly before running off with Phoebe next to him.

" Okay, we can slow down now. If we go too fast we might make a noise and scare off the chickens." Phoebe said. Being one of the oldest hunters, she had far more experience than nearly all the hunters which also includes Salomao.

But there was another reason for that. It was to confront Sal about some things...

The two were silently walking looking out for wild chickens.

" Say, Sal, when the whole serving Lady Artemis thing is over. What will you do?" She said quietly.

Sal shrugged. He didn't know the answer either.

" I don't know but I probably would go back to my original life. Hunt may be fun and all but I think I rather focus more on my job now. Recently, I have been really neglecting my job as a person who helps others." He said.

" But you can stay at camp and do your job too! We won't force you to do our laundry after your service is over!" She said slightly louder. Sal still shook his head.

" As much as I want to but... Phoebe looks the hunter of Artemis was created to help girls to not feel so lowly when they're being compared with men. My existence will only be an obstacle for them to grow their confidence. I can't stay." Sal said firmly.

Phoebe went silent.

" But do you want to stay?" Phoebe asked. Sal nodded.

" Then stay here. It's your own wish." Phoebe said.

" But-." Sal began.

" Gods Damn it Sal just do it for yourself for once!" She told Sal loudly. Thunder boomed over the sky but Phoebe could bother less.

" If you really wish for it then do it. Cause you have limited time left. Then why don't you use this time to do what you wish for." Phoebe said pulling Sal closer.

" Even if you have to be Perseus Jackson again." She whispered. Sal froze.

" I heard your conversation with Aphrodite. Next time I suggest you to actually go somewhere quiet cause, first of all, that tent isn't soundproof." Phoebe said.

Sal was shock but still, he told her.

" Phoebe I can't go back to that life again. It's impossible for me and I don't want to ruin the reputation of the Hunt." Sal said.

Phoebe just sighed.

" Then at least tell Thalia your identity. She's suspecting a little after your fight with that mysterious woman. But she deserves to know even if she blamed you for the things you didn't do." She said. Sal went silent.

" But that's up to you whether you tell or not. I'm just telling you this." Phoebe said before walking away to search for the wild chickens with Sal following behind.

" Anyway let's go searching for chickens!" Sal said cheerfully. Phoebe looked at him and shook her head sadly.

Why can't he just tell them already? The things he wishes for and the problems that they could solve together.

All Phoebe wants for Sal now is to be happy.

" Yeah let's go!" Phoebe said shooting an arrow as she spots a chicken. The two hunted for wild chickens like nothing happened.

Then suddenly Sal pointed at somewhere. Phoebe looked and saw a baby black bear.

" Sal, you want to kill it?" Phoebe said looking at him in slight horror. Sal shook his head.

" I want to pet it," Sal said.

" No that is not how it works Sal. It is a little too dangerous. If the mother finds out it could bite your head off." Phoebe said. Sal just pouted under his mask.

" Bu-but I want it. Just for my birthday please!" Sal pleaded.

" No Sal this-." Phoebe began.

" But Phoebe it's very trendy these days!" Sal said. Phoebe looks at him incredulously.

" How the Hades is it trendy when you literally risking your life to pet a black bear," Phoebe said not understanding the recent trends.

" Everyone is doing it though! Selene, Helios, and even the all so serious Themis!" He protested. Phoebe smacked herself and then sighed.

" Fine go ahead! Don't come back crying that your hands are bitten off though." Phoebe said. Sal just cheered and slowly walked over to it and pet the baby bear.

He smiled softly and summoned some honey which the bear licked it off of his hand. Sal just chuckled.

Phoebe just looked at the scene softly.

" At least he's happy..." she muttered.

 **A while later...**

The four got back to the hunt. Everything was now prepared.

Sal looked around and saw tiny drawings hanging from the trees.

Ash drew a picture of Sal. It wasn't the best nor was it the worst.

Meanwhile, Morgan's art is literally just a bunch of wiggly lines.

Sal snickered at that.

There was a banner saying happy birthday. Sal smiled slightly. It was slightly heartwarming.

Then Artemis standing next to the blue and yellowish cake. Her face had flour on it. However, Sal could tell she enjoyed the process of baking the cake.

Apollo was there too giving him a slight grin.

There were others like Annabeth who just winked at him. Both knew that tomorrow is actually his time of the year. But the two didn't say anything.

There was Selene, Helios, and other titans. Some gods were there too like Poseidon, Athena, and Hermès.

" Peace?" Sal muttered to Poseidon who just nodded in agreement. The two conversations they had didn't go that well.

" Happy birthday Sal!" The group cheered and Sal just laughed.

" It may be still daylight but you could still blow out the candles and wish," Aphrodite said smiling.

Sal blow out the candles and wish for something.

" What is it that you wish?" Apollo said. But Sal just shrugged not telling Apollo because if he did, the wish wouldn't come true.

The group each had a slice of cake. Sal had thought it wouldn't be enough for everyone. But surprisingly, it was a perfect size.

There was a bunch of cookies which Artemis may have got the most with Sal being second.

Wild chickens were roasted and the day past quickly as night soon fall.

Sal sat by the river looking at the stars. It was nearly 12:00 AM.

Artemis walked over and sat down beside him. She hands him a cupcake that had blue and yellow frostings.

The time hits 12:00 AM.

" Happy Birthday Sal." She said. Sal was 791 now. Last year he didn't celebrate his birthday. He had forgotten it but this year made up for last year.

The two just silently sat there enjoying the peace of the night.

 **Meanwhile...**

" Happy birthday Perseus..." Zoë said softly wishing Percy happy birthday.

 **End.**

 **AN: Um I think you know who you are. Thanks for the criticism and I understand when coming to the writing department...I'm not really the best at it. I know what you're saying and I'm planning to find some time after I complete the story to kind of iron some of the stuff out and make it more perfect. But I can't exactly promise you that either since I have many other stories that I'm thinking of writing and also I'm horrible at writing but I'll try to find some time to fix stuff. Thank you!**

"Character cannot be developed in ease and quiet. Only through experience of trial and suffering can the soul be strengthened, ambition inspired, and success achieved."

\- Helen Keller


	62. Olympus

Sal walked up to Thalia.

" Hey Thalia, Where is Lady Artemis?" He asked.

" Lady Artemis? There is a meeting on Olympus right now and she's attending it, of course." Thalia responded back.

Sal just nodded.

"Okay, I'll be going then." He said before mist traveling off.

He arrived at the bottom of the Empire State Building. Sal was sweating slightly. Part of it was because it is burning outside.

" Okay, you can do this..." Sal muttered. His plan...

He didn't know whether if Zeus will agree to it. After all, Zeus is one ignorant king who refuses to believe that they are near the cliff right now and is about to fall and die by their enemies.

However, he needed to act soon. Even though these days, there were no major attacks but still there was a small group of monsters attacking Camp Half-Blood or they kill untrained demigods who haven't arrive to camp yet.

" Key to the 600th floor please," Sal asked. The man looked up from his book titled as 'How to become a Cat Man' in which Sal found the title was a little weird.

" There is no 600th-floor kid now shoo!" He said.

Sal just stabbed his hunting knives into the man's desk.

" Now you know there is an important meeting up there and I'm attending it. It is either you get blasted to ashes for not letting me attend it or you let me and I could let this go without any blood on my knife." He growled at the man.

Shaking with fear, he gave Sal the key.

" Jeez, how could you still not recognized me. I'm probably one of the only people with a mask on." Sal mumbled before going into the elevator with horrible taste in music and going up to Olympus.

The elevator door opened letting him see the beautiful Olympus with architecture designed by Annabeth and Athena and built by Hephaestus and his workers.

He saw the Olympians talking to each other with Artemis looking bored and Athena secretly playing a Rubik's cube with one hand.

Zeus was saying something about how great the fifth age is and how his ruling greatly impacted the mortal world.

Sal snorted at that.

He walked in which cause many eyes on himself.

Artemis looked at him confused. He was supposed to be at the Hunt. Why is he here in this boring meeting?

" WHO DARE-." Zeus began.

" Now Lord Zeus, if you strike me down right now when I'm going to tell you some top important and secret information, you are one king of some issues that probably not even Apollo will know what's wrong with you. So yeah don't kill me please." Sal said.

Zeus seeing who it was calmed down enough to not kill anyone. But was still annoyed that the masked hunter in front of him intruded this "important" meeting without an invitation.

" Artemis control your slave," Zeus said which Artemis just nodded.

" Servant." Sal tried to correct Zeus.

" Anyway What is your purpose here servant?" Zeus asked.

Athena looked at Sal and realized what he was going to do. She gave him a warning look knowing that Zeus won't like the plan at all.

Sal cleared his throat and started talking.

" Anyway, I came here because I want an army. I have a plan. A plan to strike back." Sal told Zeus.

Artemis's eyes widen. She never knew Sal had this kind of idea before.

Sal then proceeded to talk about his plan. Artemis grew even paler. This was suicidal.

" No. I won't allow that Salomao Hunter. First of all, as long as we have our children then we're safe. Second, this plan is way too dangerous." Zeus vetoes the plan. Sal just growled under his masked.

" Please Lord Zeus, There may be many ways to defeat the enemies but this is the only way to minimize the casualties," Sal said. But Zeus still shook his head.

" Father, Maybe Salomao Hunter's plan just might work if-." Athena began.

" No daughter we are fine just like this. We don't need to attack. We're strong enough." Zeus said stubbornly. Sal clenched his fist.

" Zeus, you better agree to this," Sal warned playing with a dagger in his hand. Poseidon looked at him tilting his head wondering why is he doing this.

Zeus narrowed his eyes.

" You dare-." He began.

" YES I DARE! I dare to defy you! I don't care if I become some pile of ashes on Olympus! Zeus, I swear if I die because you refuse to give me an army. I will literally try to kill you." Sal said.

Ares was about to say something.

" And don't you dare say something about how I'm rude to higher deities cause did I mentioned that I'm not a gentleman? Oh and also people like you don't deserve to correct me about my manners!" Sal yelled out.

" You gods have never changed! Always using demigods as a tool to your fame! Ignoring the minor deities and other things I won't mention." Sal said.

" I think that is enough Sa-." Athena began.

" No, it is not enough yet! Have you considered the forgotten gods? No! These minor gods that help you guys day and night and never get mentioned! 500 years ago, the minor gods joined Kronos's side because they feel forgotten. But even after that, only some of them got remembered like Nemesis, Nike, Tyche, or Janus. But what about other minor gods? They're still left out!" Sal roared out the last part. His body was shaking with anger.

500 years ago, he promised Luke about the demigods. The gods may done that but still, these demigods never knew much about the minor gods.

" Achelois..." Sal said. He glared at Apollo and Artemis.

" That was your friend from your short-term childhood! She was the minor goddess of the moon!" He said. He then pointed at Athena.

" Pallas a friend of yours Lady Athena. Do you still remember her? Do you still remember that she was once an immortal too? The daughter of Triton. Mortals mixed her up with you but they have never known the real Pallas." He said softly.

Athena clenched her fist tight.

" Of course-." She began.

" Then why did you honor her by mixing your face into hers?" He asked before moving on.

" Eirene, Eunomia, Himeros, Pothos, or other minor gods. What about them? You include them and forgive them for their rebellion but you include them but do you guys remember them or have they been forgotten?" Sal said.

" You gods never did change. Thousands of years, you guys punish others for simple mistakes." He said.

Sal pointed at Hermès.

" You kill the man because he revealed you as the thief of Apollo's cattle's when you were born. You cursed a young lady just because she doesn't want to attend Hera and Zeus's wedding." He said.

" You made a satyr become a rug because he was a good musician, you and Artemis shot down the twelve children just because their mother was bragging but did they do anything wrong?" Sal said pointing at Apollo and then continued on all the bad deeds that the gods did.

" So in summary, you guys are the worst people. You guys are mean and easily ticked off. You guys never change and never realize mistakes until someone points out for you guys which right now is me. Basically, you guys are massive idiots!" Sal said. There was a moment of silence.

" Yeah, I have a talent in trying to tick you guys off," Sal said.

" You-."Ares began.

" Shh don't interrupt while adults are talking." He said.

Sal then summoned a small wooden chair for himself to sit.

"Now Zeus you could either continue being the massive idiot you are or you could actually consider my plan and agree to it," Sal said.

Zeus sat there quietly. He had forgotten that Sal hadn't used formalities.

" Fine Alright." He agreed. Sal sat there satisfied.

" Great, later I'll tell Rhea to add you a brownie point," Sal said before walking out.

Zeus looked at Artemis.

" Control your slave daughter." He said.

" Servant!" Sal shouted as he waited for the elevator.

 **End.**

" Life is like riding a bicycle. To keep your balance, you must keep moving."

\- Albert Einstein


	63. Strike Back

**Somewhere at Pennsylvania...**

" You sure this is the state they're hiding?" Thalia asked. Sal nodded.

" Selene gave me the address. We should be here anytime soon." Sal said. He trusts Selene. After all, her ways with monsters are...effective and cruel but still pretty effective.

The Hunt was with a whole army of Greek and Roman demigods and some random people also. They traveled days and nights to go to Pennsylvania.

Even though the demigods attracted a lot of monsters while traveling but they were a whole army and defeating only a group of monsters weren't hard.

Sal had noticed the closer they are, the more frequent they see a monster roaming around in the woods.

To mortals, they were only a bunch of campers going for a hike. For clear sighted mortals...well they just have to deal with the sight of many teenagers holding swords and wearing armors.

Finally, they were here at the base of the enemy.

Sal looked at it in awe.

The whole place seems like the castle in beauty and the beast.

" It's so much more awesome than Selene had described." He said.

To Sal, Selene was his friend and his personal servant who he sends to get information and search for territories from enemies of his.

Annabeth's eyes literally sparkle with interest. If it wasn't because they were destroying this place, she would have literally filled with excitement.

" We're destroying this place..." She said while sighing.

The army marched forward holding their heads high. However, secretly they knew some people will never see Camp Half-Blood ever again.

Who knows who will live through this? Maybe the person beside you will be the one you never see again.

" Here Sal..." Annabeth gave him a belt. Sal looking at her gratefully. He smiled at her.

" Thanks!" He said But then thought of something.

" Hey, I have to ask you something. I have been wondering about a particular person. Where's Pollux? I never saw him. I mean he may not have gotten the immortality but still where he been. I haven't heard of him even after a few years, I came out of Tartarus once again." Sal asked. Annabeth froze and then hesitated slightly.

" Pollux... disappeared 13 years after your disappearance but the thing is he got his immortality. But we'll have to talk about that later if you survive." Annabeth said adding the last part. Sal just nodded and then turn his attention back to the enemy.

" We've been waiting for you guys. See our whole army is welcoming you here." Celena said.

" I feel so loved..." Thalia muttered.

" Hey, guys! They were waiting for us for hours! So let's make this worthwhile!" Phoebe yelled to the demigods.

Sal smirked and grabbed out his scythe.

" Let's fight this fair and square 'kay?" Celena just said grabbing out her sword.

The battle was on the moment Sal and Celena slammed their weapons against each other.

Both armies charged at each other. Phoebe using her hunting knives stabbing into each monster she encounters.

" I suggest you surrender. Maybe Lady End will forgive you for siding against her!" Celena yelled.

" I should say the same! Surrender Achelois!" He yelled out. Celena froze for one second. She was about to ask.

" You want to know how do I know right? Well let me tell you this, come over to Olympus's side, it's your home." Sal said softly as their weapons slammed together once again.

" I have no home. No one remembers me anymore. No one knows there is a minor goddess of the moon who's called Achelois. Everyone knows Selene and Artemis But What about the minors gods who are actually doing the job when they're slacking off!" She yelled out the last part in rage. She sliced at Sal's arm.

" It seems like I can't convince you with words. Then actions are the only choice then..." He muttered before moving faster than ever. He glanced at Infinity who was watching the whole scene. Sal gritted his teeth in pain and anger.

The cut that Achelois opened was slightly deeper than he had thought. Also, he was slightly frustrated since this minor goddess of the moon in front of him isn't realizing that there are also many people on their side that's slacking off too.

Sal knew he got to finish this battle quick but he didn't know how. Suddenly, the earth started shaking. Boiling water spewed out of the grounds boiling the monsters alive.

 **On Olympus...**

" POSEIDON!" Zeus yelled out. The lord of the sea just looks at the king of sky innocently.

" What's the matter, dear brother?" Poseidon said innocently.

" You're disobeying the ancient laws," Zeus said. Poseidon just snorted.

" We're about to die and you're still thinking about the laws? The laws won't save us from this fate of dying if we don't do something about it!" Poseidon yelled.

"We're talking about this after this." Zeus sad glaring holes in his older brother. However l, little did he know the other gods were also helping the demigods as well even his usually well-behaved daughter Athena.

 **Back to Pennsylvania...**

" Yo Sal, you need help bro?" Phoebe asked running over and helping him attacking Celena.

" You always need my help," Phoebe said trying to slice Celena using her hunting knives.

" Let's survive this together 'kay?" Phoebe said.

" What if one of us don't," Sal asked. Phoebe just smiled.

" Then let's find that out shall we?" Phoebe said before kicking Celena in the gut and Sal trying to slice her head off which she dodged that.

Celena suddenly smirked and then whistled. Monsters surrounding them started to attack them viscously.

The two couldn't hold off that much even if the demigods were trying to help. Thalia was distracted with defeating Mr. Bullman.

" Hey, Sal run when you still can. I'll hold them off for you." Phoebe said with a smile on her face.

" But-." Sal protested but Phoebe started to slice down monsters giving him an opening to run.

" Go now!" She said. Sal started to protest.

" Now!" She ordered. Sal hesitated before running. As he ran out, he looks back and saw Phoebe giving him a weak smile as she slices viscously at the monsters. She gave him a salute and the monsters started to overwhelm her.

Blood and golden dust can be seen in that mob of monsters. Sal forced himself to look away. He ignored the pain in his heart.

The mob of monsters went away. Golden specks of dust mixed with blood can be seen.

A hunter has fallen.

Phoebe was on the ground. Her eyes wide open. There was no scream that came out of her before she was killed. She refused to scream. There was scratches and wounds all over her body as she just lay there silently looking up at the sky.

Sal clenched his fist tight.

His body filled with the burning rage and sadness. He was so weak...

He couldn't even save Phoebe. But how can he...? Even if he did use mist traveling, the monsters will come again and then mist travel once more and the process repeats until he gets tired and then he gets killed before even doing anything.

He couldn't allow that but then again because of the idiotic choice he made, Phoebe died.

All because he was useless and he couldn't do anything.

He saw Infinity just standing there and his anger burn even more.

He ran toward his direction while slicing at monsters. The sadness overwhelmed him and he ignored everything besides him. All he wants to do is kill right now.

Suddenly, Sal grinned like a kid. He giggled. Was his mind slightly insane right now? Maybe.

But he didn't care as he looks at Infinity with those crazy eyes that he had when he first got out of Tartarus.

" Hehehehe let's play Infinity!" Sailor said with a sadistic grin. He attacks Infinity with his scythe which Infinity dodged easily.

Sailor giggled hysterically as he continues slicing at Infinity. The more Sal attacks, the faster he attacks each time.

Infinity was slightly amazed by this form Salomao Hunter shows. He knew Tartarus broke him but he didn't know he was this broken.

He attacks Sailor with his sword however, Sailor just dodged each attack swiftly. Suddenly, Sal was back in his right mind. However, he wasn't finished yet. He hugged Infinity which surprised him for a second before stabbing the masked hunter.

Sal just pushed the button on his belt. A bomb was shown with only 10 seconds left.

" I thought you would play fair and square." Infinity said.

" Eh I like to play with circles and triangles too," Sal said. Sal then grinned.

" To Infinity and beyond!" Sal yelled and the bomb exploded. The bomb created by Hephaestus killed thousands of monsters next to them. Annabeth being a part of the plan had warned the demigods and hunters to stay miles and miles away from Sal when he's engaged in a fight with Infinity.

Annabeth looks at the explosion in worried. But then she saw Sal besides her. He grinned under his broken mask.

" See told you," Sal said weakly.

" Sal you're bleeding," Annabeth said as she saw the wound created by Celena. Sal just brushed that off.

" C'mon war ain't over yet. Infinity is just injured. I may have killed thousands of monsters with this belt that I took off at the last second but still, there is more." He said seriously before rushing in again.

" Sal...Phoebe, she's..." Thalia said her eyes were slightly red. Sal bowed his head slightly.

" I'm sorry I couldn't save her..." he said before seeing Chastin raising her sword off to finish off Celeste.

"No!" He yelled but it was too late. Celeste died as well. Morgan was fighting a monster when Sal rushed up to her.

" Protect me." He said seriously and tiredly at the same time.

Morgan just nodded. Right now she needs to trust Sal. The wind started to blow and yet before Sal could do anything Infinity attack again. But not him...

" Morgan...!" He yelled his visions blurred as tears ran down. He saw as Morgan's head rolled beside him.

" If I can't kill you then I'll kill all your friends..." Infinity said sadistically. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw something.

Thalia lying there nearly dead with Chastin beside her.

Sal spewed out some blood. His vision blurred even more. However, he could tell many demigods started to get kill. All because Sal couldn't protect them. His plan failed...

Suddenly he had an idea...

' Chronos answer me..." Sal prayed.

" Hello, Sal what do you need?' Chronos said in his mind.

' Give me the power over time please.' Sal said. However, Chronos just protested.

' SHUT IT! I know I haven't finished my side of the deal but please...' Sal said weakly as his body continues to fight like a killing machine.

Chronos reluctantly agreed.

' But remember Sal...changing things...sacrifices must be made...' Chronos warned.

Sal didn't care. He knew he couldn't change anything about Phoebe. Loads of monsters will only overwhelm the two again because he knew Phoebe will stick by his side no matter how much he pleads. Nothing will change about her...

So Sal went back to the time where Celeste was about to get killed. He could save her...

He saw Chastin about to strike down and he ran as fast as he can as took the impact with his body.

Pain all over his body as he spews out blood. He grinned at Celeste.

" You ain't dying yet," Sal said softly before slicing at Chastin who's in shock. Her heart hurt like Tartarus suddenly. She didn't understand why though.

He then went to Thalia who's fighting Celena and blocked Celena's sudden attack. He gave Thalia a lopsided grin that could be seen since his mask was so broken. Even that, his right eye was still covered.

" Percy?" Thalia asked suddenly as she saw that familiar signature and yet annoying grin again.

" Yes, Pinecone Face? What do you need again?" Sal replied back kicking Celena and injuring her by giving her big wound.

" Payback." He said before rushing to Morgan.

" Hey Morgan protect me!" He yelled out and then went to focus mode again. Lightning strike and Sal suddenly sensed the presence of Infinity that he couldn't sense before. He opened his eyes and pulled Morgan to him. A sword slice the air.

Sal used his scythe and slice at the sword's direction.

" You can kill me but you are not going to kill my loved ones!" Sal growled. Blood oozed out of Infinity's chest. He then flashed away.

" Now Morgan continues being my bodyguard and no you are not getting paid for this." He said before focusing again. Wind blew and rain started to pour. The monsters who's touching rain started to die.

Chastin touched the rain that burned her finger.

" It's toxic rain." She muttered and then looked around. The demigods around them are not getting affected however since the monsters don't wear armor, they get burn by the toxic rain and die.

The rain stopped leaving only a few monsters left. Chastin and Celena already disappeared. They lost this time.

" Bomb it!" Annabeth ordered and Greek fire started to be thrown at the magnificent castle. The cloud went away leaving a beautiful clear sky.

'You dare to defy fate!' Lachesis screeched. Sal winced slightly.

' Jeez old woman no need to scream. I'm going to be paying the price soon.' Sal said. The Fates froze slightly.

' What?' Clotho asked. Sal just grinned.

' The Fates don't know something?' He said before collapsing. His vision blurred.

'You're not supposed to die yet...we haven't played with you enough yet...' Atropos said.

If Sal could have rolled his eyes he would but he couldn't. He was too exhausted. His power was all drained out. Who knew going back in time was so power draining for people like him. He chuckled slightly even though it sounds like a cow mooing.

' So this is it huh?' He thought. And then he thought about Phoebe's words before and his question of what if one of us don't make it.

The answer came naturally as things happen.

Then they'll die together as partners as best friends...

" Sal!" Morgan ran to him. The others did as well.

" I-." Sal began.

" Don't say anything. You'll be fine soon cousin. We'll be going to heal you up." Thalia said as tears dropped down. Sal shook his head.

" Thals...I...could...see...Mom. She's...scolding me for losing Dawn." Sal said.

" But...she's also smiling as well saying we'll find her together...blue cookies..." he said closing his eyes.

" Open your eyes please Sal," Annabeth begged.

" Shhhh wise girl...I'm just going to take a nap. I'm tired..." he said before stop breathing.

" Wake up Sal! You still need to do the chores! You still need to attend the party after this battle!" Morgan said but there was no answer.

 **On Olympus...**

" Welcome demigods!" Zeus boomed out. But no one was in the mood.

" Casualties?" Zeus asked.

" Logan Harrison. Ashley Peters. Karen Fern..." Annabeth reported solemnly. Artemis looked at there was no Sal and Phoebe and there was some that were missing from the group as well. She tightens her grip.

" Thalia casualties report." She asked.

" Nicole Edison, Avery Baker, Phoebe, and..." Thalia reported.

" And..." Artemis said fearing of what she's going to say next. Thalia looked up at Artemis.

" Salomao Hunter," Thalia said tears streaming down her face.

 **End.**

" Goodbyes are not forever, are not the end; it simply means I'll miss you until we meet again."

\- Unknown


	64. His Message

**A few weeks later...**

Everything has been prepared. The burial shrouds have been all done.

Many demigods and hunters gather in one place. Even Artemis and many of the gods and and goddesses attend this funeral for the demigods. And even the titans as well.

They all just sat there listening to each demigod's achievements and then finally it was Sal's turn.

A large vortex was created in the center and Lady Chaos stepped out of it. Everyone stood and bowed which Chaos just nodded and let them sat down.

Chiron cleared his throat.

" Now it is time-." He begin when a small box appeared and dropped into Artemis's hands.

She opened it and there was just a letter there.

From: Sal

To: The Friends From Upstair

Artemis opened it and there was a long essay. The handwriting was wiggly and slightly bad but can still be read.

She looked around and saw Thalia looking at her encouraging her to read it. Artemis stood up and went to Sal's burial shroud. He was silently laying there.

Artemis took a deep breath and started reading.

 **Dear Everyone but Chaos,**

 **Hey there! If you are reading this then I'm probably taking a nap. A long one.**

 **As you can see, this letter is for everyone but Chaos since I got her one already. It be rude if I left her out you know? My mom always say don't be rude to elderly so yeah I had to be nice to her.**

" Bastard." Chaos mumbled in a not so serious way.

 **Anyway first thing first is I have a confession to make. Are you ready for it? Drum rolls please...**

 **I like seafood. Just kidding. The first confession I want to make is I enjoy being with the hunters.**

The hunters smiled at that part.

 **Why wouldn't I? It's like every man's dream to be with bunch of pretty ladies. But they're quite abusive and mean though.**

Their smiles faded slightly at this part.

 **But I won't complain cause you get what you get and you don't complain.**

 **Second confession is that I'm Percy Jackson. Surprise? Surprise? Anyway that's the two confessions that I'm going to make at my funeral.**

 **How's everyone coping with my death? I'm always so famous so I'm expecting everyone to cry except for Phoebe. Phoebe is probably holding her tears in right now right?**

 **There was one time when Phoebe told me something. Something that I kept to myself and her. She said that my arrival changed them. And helped them learn. But I have something to reply back to you Phoebe. I learned as well not only from the Hunt but also from others. I learned to accept my past and share it to some people and I learn that everyone has a story. A story that they don't want to tell.**

 **And you know what I'm glad that you made me swear on that oath Arty. I'm going to call you Arty in this letter because you can't get me ha! But anyway, I'm glad that you "ask" me to join. Cause, I have more friends to cherish now. Phoebe, Celeste, Aphrodite, Thalia, Ash, the others, and then you the man-hater.**

 **You know guys I realize something. Time really did went past fast this time. And I enjoy being with you guys. Even not for so long. Like the time when I had to help the demigods train.**

 **The time when I slammed my dagger into the tree. Remember when I play hangman? Oh and the ping pong ball that hit Jason in the forehead.**

 **Good times...**

 **There is so much to say and yet little time to say it. But I want to say thank you.**

 **Thank you for helping me.**

 **Thank you for making me enjoy this life, it was a good life.**

 **And most of all thank you for being there with me. Picking me up when I felt like crying.**

 **And I'm sorry.**

 **I'm sorry that I lied so much.**

 **I'm sorry that I played with the hunters during the beginning.**

 **I'm sorry that I interrupted the lives you guys had before I came.**

 **I'm sorry I was cold to some people.**

 **And I'm sorry that our time was short.**

Artemis could see that Sal was crying when he wrote this line because of the wrinkles.

 **Sorry that the fun times didn't last long.**

 **Sorry that I just stood up and left abruptly.**

 **But did I make you guys happy?**

 **Was I able to be remembered now?**

 **Did you guys enjoy the time I'm with you just like I did?**

 **Was I annoying?**

 **And most of all, are you guys happy?**

Every time there was a question, everyone nodded genuinely. The memories Salomao Hunter have left behind was wonderful, happy, and a memory to be cherished dearly.

 **I guess this is it. This letter was for a final goodbye. So once again, sorry for leaving so early and abruptly. I wish I had more time.**

 **And thank you so so so much!**

 **P.S. And Lunar, If you are secretly listening, I know you are Chastin. I just can't figure out why you didn't kill me when you have so many chances. But I couldn't care less so goodbye to you too!**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Salomao Hunter**

The letter ended and somehow Artemis felt some of the pain went away. Artemis's eyes then met with Thalia's. They both smiled. Knowing Sal, this letter was to relieve some pain.

Overtime Artemis had grown fond of him. At first, her warmness towards him was only because of her mother Leto. She wanted to find out about her like how's she doing these days.

Cause at first her mother would stay in contact and often went hunting along with Artemis. But Artemis don't know when, that closeness faded and before she even realized, her mother was out of her life and it been thousands of years.

But then Sal came. It's weird how affectionate she is with a man. However, she can't help it.

" Hey Lady Artemis can you follow me for a moment." Thalia said. Artemis nodded and followed Thalia through the forest where capture the flag is held.

And there it was, a tree...

The tree was on the ground with bugs and ants on it.

" Thalia why are you showing me a dead tree?" Artemis asked. Thalia walked over and chase the ants away. The mark was still there...

Artemis's eyes widen slightly and so did Thalia's for other reason.

 _Best Friend Forever_

 _-Kelphead Pinecone Face_

However what's below the scratched writings was

We'll Always Be Best Friends Forever...

It seemed like Sal or Percy have came before and written this but only Thalia will know that.

The tree had fallen but Artemis doubt that the promise will fallen now. Maybe the promise went through some trouble and hardships, but it will continue to be a promise that stands strong.

Artemis patted Thalia's back.

" Let's go back now." She said softly to Thalia. The daughter of Zeus nodded.

They headed to the woods and Artemis noticed something that she didn't when she came.

The leaves on the trees was yellow, orange, or red.

Autumn was coming...

' Thank you Sal.' Artemis thought before heading back with Thalia.

 **End.**

" Autumn shows us how beautiful it is to let things go."

\- Unknown


	65. Part 1 Epilogue: Underworld

Sal walked to River Styx. He saw Phoebe waiting for him grinning.

" Yo, my fellow friend you dead also?" She said which Sal just nodded.

" I guess this answers your question before," Phoebe said while paying for her boat fee. Still, Sal nodded.

" Then let's go shall we?" Phoebe said smiling. Sal smiled back and went to Charon.

Sal dropped a drachma.

" Yo buddy!" Sal greeted happily. Charon smiled back and started to carry them and the others to the other side.

After that, Sal and Phoebe went the separate way.

" I'll meet you at Elysium. I doubt they will put you in Asphodel. If they do well...someone is dying in their sleep today." Sal said before walking towards Hades's palace.

" Hades stop being lazy and get out here!" He yelled loudly. The doors opened and he walked in and stood there.

Hades then flashes in.

" Gods, Salomao you always pick the wrong time to come," Hades grumbled. Sal smirked slightly.

" Sorry I interrupted your "time" with your queen Lord Hades," Sal said. Hades blushed slightly and glared at the masked hunter playfully.

Hades just cleared his throat.

" So finally decided it's time to come and have tea with me?" He said. Sal just sighed.

" Sadly I thought it was time. However, the Fates didn't think that. But this is my life and I control it not them or anybody else." Sal said.

" Now you better have good tea or I'm leaving," Sal said.

" Oolong tea, black tea, green tea, white tea, or pu-erh tea?" Hades said.

" White tea. It has the most potent anticancer properties out of most of the processed teas." Sal said. Hades just summoned a cup of it.

" You know you're dead now and yet you still got one of the healthy types of tea," Hades said.

" What? Even ghosts need to stay fit and healthy." Sal defended while drinking the white tea happily.

Hades chuckled and the two just chatted a little bit.

" Anyway, I have to go now. Phoebe probably is waiting impatiently by now." Sal said before going off towards Elysium.

" How do you know you'll be in Elysium?" Hades asked.

Sal just turns back and raised an eyebrow.

" Will the judge really question the very person who save people from murderers, abusive parents, and other types of bad people?" He shot back before walking once more.

Sal walked to Elysium with no trouble. Everyone in the underworld knew him and even if his evil math teacher hates him, she can't do anything about it.

He saw Phoebe looking at a sign.

CONGRATS YOU ARE DEAD!

"Wonderful news..." Phoebe muttered to herself before noticing Sal.

" Let's go shall we?" Sal said before going in. He didn't know how to describe Elysium.

Other than it is a happy place it was a...chaotic one too. There was Ferris wheels, rollercoasters above them.

People on the street singing different songs at one time and other things as well.

" The Hades...?" Phoebe asked. Suddenly, someone ran up to the two.

Black hair...

An eyepatch...

" Ethan is that you!" Sal yelled out. The son of Nemesis just grinned slightly.

" Hi, Percy or Sal whichever you prefer." He said. Sal just patted his back.

" You can always call me Percy!" He said and then hugged the son of Nemesis.

" Now c'mon let's go. Everyone is here except for Castor who went for rebirth the third time." Ethan said.

" What about Luke?" Sal asked.

" He is having the time of his life in the Isle of Blest right now. That lucky dude got Elysium the two times he rebirth." Ethan said.

" Is Pollux here?" Sal asked. Ethan just went silent and then shook his head.

" I don't know what's going on up there but I heard from other ghostly demigods that he was missing. But no he's not here." Ethan said. There was a slight silence before Sal going back grinning.

" Now c'mon let's go. Where's mom? I craving for her homemade blue cookies right now!" Sal said. Ethan just grinned back.

" I always regret rebelling against the gods since after Mrs. Jackson came to Elysium, I always wonder what have I missed in life. Her baking is the best!" Ethan said drooling slightly as he thought of Sally's baking.

" Uh hello not to interrupt your bromance but I think the others are waiting," Phoebe said slightly uncomfortable being the third wheel.

If ghosts can turn red then Ethan would have been slight red-faced.

The trio just walked through Elysium. Everywhere seemed to be fascinating and awesome.

There was awesome people, awesome buildings, awesome sodas, awesome candies, and even awesome words that Sal can't read.

But the most important thing was he smell food.

It was a familiar smell but at the same time, it was like a stranger to him.

For him, it has been 700 years. But for them, it has only been 500 years.

700 years of him not sensing this familiar food and only 500 years of not baking it for him.

" Honey, would you get the blue dye?" A familiar voice asked.

" Sure Sally." He said. Sal walked over to the house and looked into it.

Mother.

His mother was baking one of his favorite food of all time.

Blue cookies.

Ethan nudged him.

" Well c'mon let's go in," Ethan said. But Sal hesitated.

What would his mom say seeing him like this?

Were the yellow eyes creepy to her?

Will his ways of dealing with people disappoint her?

Was he a failure and a disappointment to the family?

Will they hate him for who he is now?

" I don't know Ethan. Look at me. I'm not the Perseus Jackson from 500 years ago." Sal said. Ethan glared at him and then opened the door and dragged him in with Phoebe helping him.

" Now Jackson you fought the Minotaur, went to get the Golden Fleece, hold up the sky, explore the labyrinth, fought Kronos, and did all those other achievements and yet you're still afraid of this tiny thing," Ethan said.

" Now you mention all those achievements, I feel pretty awesome now," Sal said softly.

" Percy?" His mom questioned. Sal didn't answer but he just nodded.

Sally just went up and hugged her son.

" A mother never forgets her own son Percy. No matter how much he changes." Sally said. Sal just hugged back tighter. Tears dripping out slightly.

Phoebe beside him just look at the scene and smiling warmly.

" I didn't think this day would come..." Sal muttered.

Sally smiled at him warmly. Suddenly, Sal remembered something. He bowed his head down in shame.

" I lost Dawn, mom," Sal said. Sally was silent and Paul looked confused for a second. Who's Dawn? Sal saw that look.

" I named sis Dawn," Sal said. Paul nodded. He died before the baby was born so he didn't get to name his own daughter.

" Percy, I'm not the happiest about that but...we'll find her together. Even if we're not able to find her right now but Family is home and she'll come back to us and come back home." Sally said which Paul agreed. He then grinned slightly.

" You know I was going to name my little girl Estelle but Dawn works as well." He said.

The five just chatted in the room while eating cookies when Lee jumped in from the windows.

" Sharing is caring!" He yelled before grabbing a bunch of cookies and then jumping out ninja style.

" Lee Fletcher, you ain't getting away this time!" Ethan yelled. Sal just chuckled.

Lee pokes his head up.

" Who's this buddy here?" White hair. Yellow eye. But you do look familiar." Lee said.

" Percy Jackson," Sal said. Lee looked at him in shock.

" Percy? Damn, are you going to some kind of Halloween party or something? You look...hot and...wow." Lee said checking Sal out.

" Tag you're it." A person ran by tagging Lee.

" I'm not playing this game, Luke. You know I can't beat you when we are competing in running." Lee yelled.

Luke? Wasn't he at the Isle of Blest? Why is he here?

Sal ran out and saw that familiar blonde.

" Ha! That sucks for you-. Huh, Sailor Hunter?" Luke said raising an eyebrow.

" Nope I'm Kaneki Ken," Sal said jokingly. Luke just looked even more confused. He had heard the name before from the time He rebirth.

Ethan walked over.

" Just look closer Castellan. Doesn't he look somewhat familiar?" He said.

It was true since other than the eyes and hair, everything stayed the same. His body and his face.

" Percy?!" Luke said in a shocked voice. Sal just nodded grinning slightly.

" Long time no see man!" Luke said loudly patting Sal in the back.

" Who would have known you would be the legendary masked hunter considering how bad you are in archery." He said.

" I know," Ethan said puffing his chest proudly.

"I don't believe you. You're too idiotic to know before me." Luke said. Ethan glared at him.

" But why are you here Luke? Aren't you suppose to be in the Isle of Blest." Sal asked.

" That place has lots of boring people. So I decided to come back to the mainland!" Luke responded back.

Phoebe chuckled beside Sal and then nudged him.

" Let's go," Phoebe said before saying goodbye to Sally and Paul and then dragged Sal to somewhere.

" Hey, I have legs! I can walk and where are we going." Sal said.

Phoebe stopped at the archery range of Elysium. There were a few pinging sounds.

" Ha! I win again!" A female said triumphantly.

" Obviously it's me!" Another female yelled out.

" Ladies you're all awesome," Phoebe said walking in.

" Phoebe?" The female who claimed victory said.

" Yes it's me, Naomi," Phoebe said.

The huntress just rushed to Phoebe and hugged her.

" Gods, it been so long..." Naomi said. She then took a step back and looked at Sal.

" Don't tell me that's your boyfriend?" Naomi said.

" Him? No of course not!" Phoebe said giving him a look.

" Hey! What's with that look!" Sal said taking a slight offense.

" Let me introduce you. Salomao Hunter, Servant of Lady Artemis." Phoebe said.

Sal just winked at the huntresses.

" Hey Ladies!" He said in a flirty tone. The hunters scowled.

Phoebe just patted Celyn's back.

" Don't worry. He just wants you guys to be angry at him. He didn't that before with the Hunt as well." Phoebe said.

" He has a death wish," Naomi muttered. Sal just chuckled.

" Salomao Hunter or Sailor Hunter. I think Nicole and Avery know me and also I'm Percy Jackson." Sal said.

" Then why use Salomao?" Naomi asked. Sal shrugged.

" I got used to it. I have been called Sailor or Salomao for around 500 years." He replied back.

" So What were you guys doing. Can I join?" Sal said excitedly.

" Archery competition. But now we're racing. From here to the entrance of Elysium. Ready. Set. Go!" Naomi said before running off climbing roofs and jumping on trees.

The hunters including Sal followed along. Jumping from roofs and running on sidewalks and using shortcuts.

Sal looked up. There was a roof of crystals and a mini sun above him.

Even though he couldn't see what's happening up there but he smiled slightly and then continue running with Phoebe slightly in front of him.

He thought about how these years, it been full of adventure. Settling down was his idea after he got out of Tartarus but adventures and stuff was his thing.

And now even if Elysium wasn't a place of adventures. But with these people, every day will be full of adventures.

" C'mon slowpoke! You're not going to win with that kind of speed." Naomi yelled loudly as she looks back at him.

Sal just grinned before going even faster.

" I'm just warming up," Sal yelled. Naomi smiled.

" Good cause I'm going to go full speed," Naomi said before zooming off. Sal looked up once more imagining the forest and the sky.

And then, he imagined the Hunt with Artemis letting loose of her string and shooting an arrow straight into a rabbit's eye.

He imagined Thalia happily getting the rabbit and the young hunters jumping up and down.

He imagined the camp with Annabeth improving it every day. And the Stolls Brother stealing candies and pulling pranks on others. He imagined Clarisse still being a jerk to the newly demigods.

And then he thought of something.

How wonderful it was that he joined the hunt. How wonderful that he had met them or accept his name, Perseus Jackson.

How wonderful he had met all different kind of people like Ajax, Penelope, Morgan, Phoebe, Selene, Helios, and the others.

' It has been a wonderful life.' Sal thought continuing to race to the entrance of Elysium.

 **End.**

 **AN: I still want to respect you guys's decisions. Now there is a part two to this and in my opinion, it's goes real slow in the start of the part 2 and it's probably not so interesting. So do you guys want me to proceed on or just stop here? Your choice.**

" There are some who bring a light so great to the world that even after they have gone the light remains."

\- Unknown


	66. Century Later

**A Century later...**

" WATER IS SO MUCH BETTER!" Poseidon yelled.

" PLEASE BROTHER THE SKY IS OBVIOUSLY BETTER." The lord of sky yelled.

" Mother Rhea, when will they stop that conversation. It been thousands of years and yet they still argue about this?" Demeter said sighing at her brothers' antics.

Even though these past few centuries Poseidon had gotten quieter doesn't mean he will back down from an argument related to his domain.

" SHUT UP!" Artemis yelled. She couldn't take it anymore. She glared at the two who just looked down like a kid who just got in trouble.

" Anyways Father, would you mind telling me why we are here and why we MUST be here?" Artemis asked. She would rather be with Apollo than be in this meeting. However, according to her father, this is an important meeting that every Olympian must attend.

Now on Artemis side of view, she thought her father decided to have whiskey instead of his daily Olympus Starbucks coffee in the morning or otherwise known as... he's a little insane.

Zeus cleared his throat.

" Now onto other important business, I'm afraid that recently the demigods have been challenging us gods. These demigods think themselves highly after training." Zeus started. The gods went quiet after that.

" They have become arrogant and if this isn't solved soon, I'm afraid we might get overthrown by our children." Zeus finished. There was silence before Ares stood up.

" How will they beat us? They are simply mortals and we are gods!" Ares shouted out.

Athena shook her head at Ares's thought about the whole thing.

" That may be true with only two or three demigods. But what about fifteen of them against you Ares. Even if you kill them all I doubt you could kill them without any injury to yourself." Athena told him. The gods whispered to each other.

Sure there are many gods if you include the minor gods. However, the gods just know that there are also many demigods as well. Considering the peace they had for a century now, the gods have been producing a lot of demigods.

" Now pretending each god produce 10 demigods. Then there will be 100 demigods if there are 10 Gods. And let's pretend each trained demigod's strength is only 1/5 of Ares'. Then it will take only five or six to take out Ares who's known to be one of the best in swordsmanship. And we also have to consider some demigods have powers." Athena explained.

The throne room was now in complete silence. The fire from the hearth crackled as each god thought about the whole conflict.

" Sooo can we solve it though?" Apollo asked. Athena looked at him.

" For now let's see what's going to happen next. Since we aren't sure if they'll rebel or not." Athena said.

" Alright, meeting adjourned," Zeus said before booming out with Hera.

" Drama king and queen," Poseidon muttered before flashing out also.

Artemis rolled her eyes before remembering something.

She flashed to Camp Half-Blood and went into the forest.

It's been a century...

Gods are forgetful after living for so many years.

They're arrogant, selfish, mean, and yet they also have feelings.

They love, like, hate, pity, sympathize, and other feelings.

They make friends, enemies, and lovers.

" Salomao..." She said softly. After all, it's been a century since she visited. Artemis sat down on the grass and talked about different things that happen during the 100 years he's been gone.

There was so much to talk about and little time to say it. She still had duties to do...

Then she noticed something. Artemis look closer and saw a tiny tree sapling poking out. However, Artemis also noticed the tiny bugs on it too.

Artemis frowned at that. If this tree means someone's life then the tiny bugs on it is a danger to it. It was eating the tiny barks away however the tree was continuing growing.

Artemis stood up and look at the sun. It was time to go.

" Goodbye." She said before flashing away.

 **Meanwhile...**

" Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore...!" Someone sang.

" For my sanity, stop singing the song. It's so old!" Another person yelled covering her ears.

" Do something about it. This insane person is your best friend!" The person yelled to another person in the corner whose reading a book all about volcanoes and earthquakes.

The person looked up at his best friend who jumping on the bed singing "Let it Go". He just looked back down and continued reading.

" I'm not dealing with it." He said before grabbing his earbuds and putting it in his ear and blasting the music.

The person who yelled for him just groaned and lay down on the desk.

" She's a really bad singer." The person grumbled.

 **Back to the Hunt...**

"Pull back. Fire. Pull back. Fire. Pull back. Fire." Thalia ordered. The newly young hunters pull back their bows and fire at their target.

Thalia had gotten used to this routine. 600 years of living as an immortal, she saw many hunters fall and new hunters coming.

Today would be her six hundred and something year of living as an immortal.

Artemis flashed in and Thalia bowed.

" Lady Artemis." They all greeted at the same time.

Artemis nodded.

Thalia walked over to where Artemis is.

" Meeting should have been over half an hour ago. What took you so long Lady Artemis?" She asked politely.

" I went to camp to see Sal. It been a hundred year. A hundred year since his death. I went to visit him." Artemis responded back.

Thalia just went quiet. Every time he's brought up, Thalia would be a little sad about it.

She lost her cousin once and then twice.

" However-." Artemis began.

BOOM!

" Eve!" One of the huntresses yelled.

" For Zeus's Sake, What happened!" Thalia said. Thunder boomed ahead but the daughter of Zeus just brushed it off.

" It was a mistake. I grabbed the explosive magic arrows instead of the normal ones." Eve said.

Artemis walked over to the scene. The targets were all destroyed.

" How can you mistake the explosive arrows into normal arrows. I mean we sort them out just two days ago." The huntress yelled.

" Hey, you guys all know that when coming to explosions, I literally can take the seat of Queen of Explosions!" Eve protested.

"Excuses." The huntress muttered.

" Now now let's not fight about these kinds of things. Eve as your punishment, you'll be fixing these targets that you destroy." Artemis said.

Eve just nodded before running to the storage tent to get the supplies for it.

" And Jenny would you mind following her? You know what happened last time she was alone in the storage tent right?" Thalia said. Jenny thought about it and paled.

The last time Eve was supposed to organize the tent and well...boom.

Jenny just ran over where Eve was.

" If you explode the tent one more time, I swear to Hades, you'll be the one cleaning the mess up," Jenny grumbled.

" I didn't need your help last time!" Eve said.

" Who said I was helping you! I was cleaning up the mess." Jenny said. The two began arguing once more.

" Jeez, those two just won't stop," Ash said coming from behind of Thalia and Artemis. Her curly blonde hair tied into a ponytail and her gray eyes were stormier than when she was younger.

She had glasses that Athena had given her since she has some sight problems.

Artemis chuckled. Thalia just rubbed her forehead.

" Reminds me of Annabeth and Percy back when they weren't dating. Constantly arguing about stupid things that could just be solved in a matter of seconds but decided to argue for days." Thalia said remembering the good old days.

" So do we have a mission today or are we off finally?" Ash asked. Artemis smiled and shook her head.

" Nope, not yet. A demigod needs to be picked up at a park in New York. She's homeless." Artemis said. Ash groaned slightly.

" Sometimes those gods just need to guide their kids to camp. We hunters aren't some kind of UPS or FedEx that help mail demigods to camp. And we don't even get paid for this!" Ash grumbled slightly. Every day they would go out and fetch demigods.

Back then it was Salomao Hunter's job. After his death, Artemis decided to do his job and continue the myth of Salomao Hunter or Sailor Hunter.

Artemis just patted Ash's head.

" I know you're a little tired. But let's get this mission done alright?" Artemis said softly. Ash just nodded and went to gather the tools and materials.

" Alright gals, we have a new mission so get ready!" Thalia yelled out. The hunters who heard nodded and went to tell others.

Artemis took a deep breath. Every time there is a mission, she feels nervous. A new life is now in her hands and if she isn't careful, something bad might happen.

" Here we go," Artemis said.

 **End.**

 **AN: I warned you people...**

" So long as the memory of certain beloved friends lives in my heart, I shall say that life is good."

\- Helen Keller


	67. Their Mission

**White Plains, New York...**

After a few hours of traveling, the hunters; which now has 35 people, arrived in White Plains.

" Ahhh nice day isn't it. Can't we just have a nice, lovely vacation rather than a mission? It sounds so much better." Morgan said.

Artemis shook her head.

" White Plains is quite lovely and we might be able to explore a little of it, if we finish the mission early enough," Artemis said. Eve pouted.

" Please?" Eve said giving Artemis puppy eyes.

It's super effective.

" Uh uh gah..." Artemis said.

" She said after this, sure." Thalia translated.

" Hey! I didn't say anything like that!" Artemis said to Thalia.

The huntresses then just chuckled.

" Anyway, where's that kid you're talking about Milady?" Jenny asked.

"She at Battle Hill Park. Probably doesn't even know she's a demigod." Artemis said.

" But the thing is her scent is slightly more powerful than others which means monsters will go after her more. So it seems like she could be a daughter of an Olympian." Artemis said.

Thalia nodded.

" So I'll hide in the shadows with some hunters just in case there is something going on or any monsters come by and Lady Artemis you'll go talk to her," Thalia said.

" I'm going with Lady Artemis!" Eve quickly volunteers.

" You cheeky corals as a Brain person," Jenny said. Eve just stuck her tongue out. Her sea green eyes twinkled playfully.

" Oh, I'm sorry Jenny. I guess you have to be stuck with Thalia now." Eve said before running off with Artemis just chuckling behind.

" I don't know what that's supposed to mean. Like is being with me really that bad?" Thalia mumbled before going off into the hidden parts of White Plain with some hunters following her.

 **Battle Hill Park...**

" Go Go Go Go! Quick Erin!" A person yelled.

A young girl ran across the grassy field and aimed for the goal.

" Okay take a deep breath and one two three go." She mumbled to herself before shooting the ball in passing the goalie.

" Yes!" She cheered. As they continued on their soccer game.

However, what they didn't know was there is a moon goddess spying on them in amusement and at the same time, silent growls and chuckling can be heard.

After the game ended, the two team went their separate ways.

However, Erin's team wasn't happy.

They lost the game.

" It's alright guys. We tried our best." Erin tried to cheer them up.

" But not the best." A boy grumbled.

" Couldn't you score a few more goals, Erin?" Another boy questioned.

" Yeah." They all agreed at once and continued to blame her for the loss.

" You are a big drag you know? Couldn't you be like the other girls in the town? Just sit down and do your nails or something." The boy said.

" That's right! Boys are much stronger than you girls are. You only get lucky with these soccer games. Maybe those guys were just letting you because you're such a frail, weak little girl!" The boy said before laughing out loud.

Erin kept thinking to herself.

Was this what she gets for joining the boy's soccer team?

" I really tried my best..." she mumbled.

Frail.

Weak.

Fragile.

Soft.

Erin just walked away. She packed her things up and began leaving when a lady comes up to her.

" Hello, I heard what they said. You don't have to bother with them. These days kids are always like that." The lady said.

" Kinda hard when you're the only girl willing to join the soccer team," Erin said looking down.

The woman just patted her back and smiled at her mysteriously.

" You want to get something to eat? You know taking your mind off with food." She said. Erin looked up and saw an unfamiliar face.

White Plains isn't a big place nor a small one. However, that doesn't mean when she wouldn't know if it was a stranger or not.

" Who are you? I don't see you around." Erin asked. A small growled was heard.

Erin looked down and saw a small chihuahua was growling at her.

" Sonny be nice. Sorry, he's just hungry. I haven't fed him yet." The woman said. Erin just nodded slowly.

Something just doesn't feel right.

" So do you still want to grab a bite down at the cafe?" The woman asked. Erin thought about the cafe and how it served the best dessert ever.

It also was said to serve the best coffee ever but since Erin is still young she didn't need coffee. But often she would go there for homemade orange juice which was wonderful and tea that was even better.

Her mouth waters thinking about all these foods. Erin nodded forgetting rule number 1 when going outside.

That is to never go with a stranger. They always say stranger danger.

The two lady's and a chihuahua walked out of Battle Hill Park and down the street heading for the cafe. But suddenly the lady turned left.

" Hey, where you're going? The cafe is all the way down there to the left" Erin questioned.

The chihuahua growled.

" Erin dear, going through this little aisle between the building is a shortcut. Don't you know that?" The lady said in a sweet tone.

Erin didn't question the adult here. They walked in the aisle and continued walking deeper.

" It seems long Erin but if you're smart and don't care if people think you're weird going into places like this than these places won't seem like an odd location to walk in." The lady said.

And then, Erin realized something. She never told this lady her name. Sure she could have heard it from the boys but it's better to be alarmed than not.

" I'll go back. I don't like these kinds of places. I'm just a normal average girl who's an idiot when coming to education." Erin said backing away from the lady.

However, the lady just smiled.

" Too late for that now." The lady giggled like those baby dolls in Walmart that you can click and it will giggle.

The lady and the always grumpy chihuahua transformed into something else.

" The chihuahua isn't small anymore," Erin said backing away.

The lady laughed.

" Behold I am Echidna, the mother of monsters!" She shouted. Erin chuckled nervously.

" Like those ant-eaters or did you make a mistake and accidentally name yourself after an ant-eater instead of the food. You know enchilada. Did I mention the food is good?" Erin said.

The monster lady started complaining about the whole thing once more while Erin just slowly walked back out.

Suddenly, Echidna looked at her and grinned.

" Trying to escape huh? Get her Sonny!" She yelled. The chimera growled and blew fire right into Erin's face.

However, a woman pushed her aside. They barely escaped or else they would have been burnt to a crisp.

" Next time, please have better reflexes. Kinda hard to keep you from becoming roast demigod you know?" The woman said. Erin looked at her and was met with a pair of fierce looking silver eyes with slight yellow in it.

" Lady Artemis!" Thalia yelled running to her. The aisle was suddenly was covered with many hunters.

The chimera roared in anger. They interrupted his snack time.

" Son they interrupted your snack time. Kill them!" Echidna yelled.

" That is one heck of a lady," Erin muttered before standing up. Her legs were wobbly.

Her hands were shaking very badly.

" You okay girl?" Thalia asked.

Erin looked at her crazily.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Just a normal cat that I saw. No biggies." Erin said.

The chimera roared. Thalia just clicked her tongue in annoyance.

" Will you shut up. Have your parents not teach you to have good manners in public?" Thalia said. The chimera roared in rage swinging his snake tail around nearly poisoning a hunter.

Artemis found her chance. She grabbed her bow and aimed for the mouth. And then, she released it.

Thalia used her lightning ability and shock Echidna while Jenny and Eve were smacking her with their shields.

A big roar came from the normal cat and then it died down. There was silence.

" No my son!" Echidna yelled in despair.

" No worries ma'am we'll send you to him. It's a one way ticket also." Jenny said before stabbing Echidna in the gut and with Eve throwing a dagger right into the mother of monster's forehead.

" Phew, that was done," Morgan said wiping some sweat off of her forehead. She then looked at Erin.

" Yo Thalia you just might have a sibling to share you Green Day music with," Morgan said.

The hunters looked at Erin.

Blue eyes.

Raven hair.

Artemis sighed.

" Six in a century already. Father still hasn't changed, Huh? Looks like that stepmother of mine isn't going to be in a good mood for a while again." Artemis said standing up.

" Alright, guys. We'll be noticed if we just stand here and plus it's too crowded. Let's go somewhere." Artemis said. Eve's eyes shown suddenly.

" Exploring?" Eve asked. Artemis sighed and nodded.

"Let's tour this place while explaining to this new demigod," Artemis said.

Suddenly, Erin just grinned.

" Everyone who goes here must go to that one place. You might not believe me but everyone who lives here has been there before." Erin said. Artemis tilted her head slightly.

 **Few minutes later...**

" We're here," Erin said happily. The hunters all looked up at the sign.

NINE.

" I heard you talk about it. But still..." Artemis said.

" Yeah, thirty girls in a cafe?" Ash said.

" C'mon it has good food. You guys must be tired after traveling here just to get me. By the way, I'm quite flattered." Erin said. Artemis was still hesitating though.

" What do they have?" Artemis asked.

" Same old deal but they really do make good desserts. Like cakes, bread, ice cream, cookies, and other food." Erin said. Artemis's stomach growled.

She gave in.

" Fine girls let's go. It's food time." Artemis said walking into the cafe. She could hear the cheers and just sighed.

It's hard to keep up with them when coming to expenses. They're always short on money when they go out.

Especially when every one of them has a huge appetite...including Artemis.

 **End.**

 **AN: So just to be sure. Do you want Sal to be single or have a romantic partner and who do you want it to be if he does have one?**

" You and I will meet again, When we're least expecting it, One day in some far place, I will recognize your face, I won't say goodbye my friend, For you and I will meet again."

\- Tom Petty


	68. NINE

Walking into NINE, the smell of food hits the starving huntresses.

" This place must serve some good food," Ash said looking around at the other customers' plates.

Erin nodded seriously.

" I swear to my father's name that if you said it is the most disgusting thing in the world, you ain't human," Erin said to them.

A small chuckle was then heard. Everyone turned to see who it was.

A beautiful young lady around the age of 20 stood there with a smile on her face.

" It nice to see you love our food, Erin." The woman said smiling softly. Erin just smiled back and then turned to the hunters.

" This is Sora. Sora Ishikawa. The waitress and the professional chocolate maker here." Erin introduced.

" Professional was uncalled for Erin. But why don't you sit down with all the visitors you have there. They must be quite tired after traveling here even if it's on a plane or train." Sora said guiding them to the tables, they're going to be sitting.

" Yo Sora, table 5 needs to take the order first. I'll ask Leon to help that table you got there." Someone yelled out.

After a while, a young cheerful guy came rushing into the door. He had messy hair like he just woke up from a sleep.

" Sorry, I'm late. I was sleeping." The guy apologized.

" More like hibernation," Leon muttered before going up to the huntresses.

His eyes widen at the number of people.

" This must be the golden age of today," Leon muttered before asking for their order.

They each got something to drink and eat.

Artemis and Thalia both grabbed a cup of oolong tea and a small slice of red velvet cake.

" Now let's continue-." Artemis began. Erin just covered her ears.

" Nope not hearing it," Erin said. Artemis tilted her head. Questions marks popping above her head.

" Why? You don't want to hear about how mythical world works? I mean it might help when there are a life and death situation." Ash asked. Erin just grabbed a cookie off of her plate.

" I just want to eat right now. Plus, this kind of stuff...it's kinda sad isn't it?" Erin said.

Now all the huntresses just looked at Erin in questioning.

" My mother...she always talks about Greek mythology in a sad way and when I asked about all she does is look at me with a sad look and just mumble about being a demigod," Erin said looking out of the window.

" Back then she would tell me stories about the son of Zeus Hercules, the giant Orion, another son of Zeus Perseus, the mysterious immortal Sailor Hunter, the almighty Achilles, and more and more. But only some had a good ending." Erin said. Artemis still had a questioning look and Thalia was confused about what her new little sister is getting at.

" Those endings are mostly just bad ones. That always makes me feel like my ending is going to be either like one of them or just a normal life with monsters in it. And those who trained and trained and fight monsters...in your eyes, are they hero as well?" Erin asked imagining those demigods.

She always wonders those demigods who was never as strong as Hercules, good hunters like Sailor Hunter or Orion, and never did achieve anything special.

She always wonders those who never did achieve anything...

Shouldn't they get the same respect as well just for fighting for their lives? But then again those heroes she mentioned, they were really really a hero.

Orion managed to be able to be a part of the hunt.

Sailor Hunter helps mortals when they need help.

Hercules managed to steal an apple in the Garden of Hesperides.

The huntresses were silent. They have no thought about that especially Artemis.

' Is that the reason they're...?' Artemis thought.

She didn't know if it was the reason or not. After all, how could she have?

She was always a goddess.

A goddess so well respected even if she's known to be a man-hating one.

Especially when she's also an Olympian...

" Ahem not to break your important deep thoughts...would you like anything else?" Leon asked.

The huntresses shook their head except for Eve who asked for another plate of cookies with a small card that said For Eve.

" Can we just enjoy this nice break without any kind of important business or something interrupting us. We just got a nice break and you guys are talking stuff that's lowering the mood down. Look on the bright side, it's a very sunny day and we have pretty good food in front of us. Why don't we talk about positive stuff or something much better than a life as a normal demigod? Hey, why don't we talk about ponies? Ponies are cool!" Eve said munching on her cookie while grabbing the small card and stuffing it in her pocket.

A small smile appeared on Artemis's face.

" Fine let's just enjoy our slight break Alright? You know pretend to be normal and ignore those monsters that are literally lurking around the corners of the cafe." Artemis said to the huntresses.

They all just nodded and started stuffing stuff in. The huntresses ate the whole thing like Artemis's wolves when they are hungry.

Artemis chuckled at the thought and drank her tea that she hadn't touched. At first, Artemis didn't think much about it until Thalia stopped drinking and looked down at her tea weirdly.

" Something about this tea...I don't think it is oolong tea. I mean back then when Sal would usually brew oolong tea for me, it tasted different." Thalia said.

Artemis took a sip of Thalia's tea and her tea as well.

" Hmmm, it is different. My tea taste more like oolong tea. Yours...it might be black tea." Artemis said.

Then there was a loud voice from the kitchen.

" Oh crap, I mess up again!" A voice yelled out.

" Zoey, The oolong tea doesn't run away. It has been in that same spot since the day I got hired! How did you mess up with the black tea!" Another voice yelled out and then came out of the kitchen and headed towards the huntresses' table.

He bowed in 90 degrees.

" Sorry! We'll give you back your money!" He said his head still facing down.

" Um, it alright. I wasn't thirsty anyway." Thalia said.

The man then lifts his head up. He grins and scratches the back of his head. His black obsidian hair swept back.

He had tan skin that makes him seems like a person who's outside a lot. The man had a well-sculpted body enough to make a girl drool slightly.

But if a girl looks at his body first and then his face, then she would probably either swallow up that drool or continue drooling.

His eyes were soft and shown kindness in them. However, it was yellow...

A color that a person rarely have as an eye color. What's even weirder is he had a black eyepatch like a pirate.

Why did he cover his right eye? No one knows. Everyone who lives in White Plains knows this guy...he always has an eyepatch covering one of his eyes.

However, that didn't make anyone dislike him. Just kind of scared if they see him for the first time.

" Thank you! Now I better go now." He said before going away.

" So punishing Zoey for this..." The man muttered. A smirk formed on his face.

Thalia's eyes widen. How could she not recognize that smirk?

That mischievous and yet annoying smirk...

A tear went down her cheek. Artemis noticed but was confused.

Thalia saw her mistress looking at her confused. She took out some mortal cash and just dropped it on the table.

" Milady, it's time to go." She said looking out. Artemis looked and then nodded. It was time to go back.

The huntresses went out after finishing a few more bites.

Thalia looked back at the cafe Nine. She smiled a little sad and yet a little happy. Silently, she wishes her dear cousin a nice mortal life...

 **A While Ago...**

Samuel Fowler looked at the bunch of ladies walking out. He tilted his head in questioning. He wonders what did they do? There is so much of them.

He wonders if he ever sees them again. Little did he know, his meeting with them will bring a series of problems to White Plains.

 **End.**

 **AN: But like I said in the description I searched everything on google and sometimes if you want to find the quotes I been giving, just go to Brainyquotes. Some of them I found is from there.**

 **-MoonEclipse777**

" Each friend represents a world in us, a world not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born."

\- Anais Nin


	69. Before His Message

**Few Nights before The Message...**

She slowly walked up to Sal's body. Her blue and brown eyes stared at that motionless body. She sat next to the body and just laid there.

She never meant to be a part of this. Kill him wasn't her intention. Sure she decided to spy on him but never did she once had the intention to kill him.

She only wanted to hurt him a little. Just to back him off. Just to keep him from this whole mess.

And that night when she hurt him, that kind of pain can't be expressed...

And now he's dead...

" I-." Chastin started but instead, tears started running down her face. And she tried to wipe it away.

But it just won't go away.

She only came just to say sorry. Why did it become so emotional?

He was only a stranger and an enemy.

So when did she started to care for him?

She was the warrior who's personally trained by End. And yet here she was crying...

And here it was. Under the crescent moon, a girl next to a body sobbing not knowing why.

And after a while, the tears were dried up. Chastin walked out and here under a tree, Celena stood there.

" I knew you would be here," Celena said softly. Chastin's eyes grew fierce and as fast as she can, she slammed Chastin into the tree behind her.

" Who in the name of Chaos is he!?" She muttered in a dangerous voice. She's not stupid.

How can a stranger affect her so much? The only thing that it could be is Sal is special to her.

" Let me go," Celena said to her calmly. But Chastin didn't. A dangerous look flashed in Celena's eyes.

" I said let me go," Celena repeated.

" Who is he?" Chastin demanded. Celena, however, was silent.

" You'll regret this if you hear this Chastin..." Celena said softly looking straight into the blue and brown eye girl.

And then she muttered a spell. Suddenly, one of Chastin's eye flashed green.

" What-." Chastin didn't finish her sentence.

"Your eyes turn green. It's the blessing of Poseidon. 500 years ago, a woman named Sally was blessed by Poseidon himself. She was pregnant with a baby girl and Poseidon blesses the unborn child as a gift to his ex-lover. The two had a son before and since the woman has moved on. Poseidon felt it was needed to give his blessings." Celena said.

Chastin's eyes widen and then took a step back.

" No..." Chastin muttered stepping back while Celena took a step towards her.

" Yes...you don't even realize sometimes your eye green. But we all do. We all know-." Celena said.

" No!" Chastin yelled. A few cabin window had their lights opened then.

Celena looked at it and then glared at Chastin.

" Let's go," Celena muttered grabbing Chastin's hand. But she just shook it off.

" Go away I just need a little time off of you guys," Chastin said tiredly. How did this happen?

Celena understood and then just flashed out leaving Chastin near the woods.

Chastin walked and walked and somehow she was able to find the beach.

Looking out at the tides crashing up the shore. The stars glow brightly and seemed to be judging her and blaming her for her brother's death.

Finally, she just lay there with her head facing the sand. If it wasn't because the visible tears, it may have looked like she was praying for a good voyage.

" I'm sorry..." Dawn said tears dripping down on the sand.

However, the sand dripping in tears. It will dry up soon and then nothing seemed to happen. It doesn't get poison nor does it get hurt. It simply will dry up and return to normal.

Just like the whole situation. Nothing will happen. Her crying will only continue and so will the whole death situation continues. Everything will continue and won't turn back.

Even if you have someone to turn back time. There are also sometimes where you can change the past. And sometimes you can.

And that's fate.

You lose people to time. You lose them not realizing how important they are. Or sometimes you don't even know them but that doesn't mean the bond isn't strong.

Sometimes you make friends and sometimes you make enemies. But still when you lose someone that is when you finally realize a truth.

It is either you love them dearly or you don't really love them as much as you think.

And when you do realize you love them, things can't turn back. You lost them...

And that life...

Because it's unfair but at the same time fair.

 ** _Back to present time..._**

" ...what am I going to do with you Zoey," Castor said sighing. His eyes shown with slight tiredness and yet amusement.

The wrinkles on his face show that he was the eldest here and in fact, he was the boss.

" Sorry, What happened again," Zoey muttered back.

Simon snorted at that part.

" You said that last time. And the last last time. And the last last last time." Simon said.

" Shut up Samuel," Zoey said back. Simon glared at her.

" I'm not Samuel. I'm Simon Fowler!" He yelled.

Zoey looked at Castor and just sighed.

" Sorry Simon. I thought you were Samuel." Zoey apologized.

Simon huffed and just walked out of the cafe. Zoey looked at her dear friend and just sighed while shaking her head.

When will her friend's condition become better or will it become worse?

" Still not better?" Castor asked. Zoey just shakes her head.

" Nope never been better. I'm just afraid...it get's worse..." Zoey said. Castor rubbed his stubble and then patted Zoey.

" It will get better. We just got to believe Samuel will get better." Castor said.

Zoey sighed. She really hopes it will get better. But it never did...

Days went by when he first got it.

And then months and then years. And now they're 25 and still, he hasn't recovered yet.

Zoey hopes it gets better and even if it doesn't. At least she hopes it doesn't go the opposite.

" Let's hope..." Zoey said.

 **End.**

"The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid and deeds left undone."

\- Harriet Beecher Stowe


	70. Simon

People walked by Simon looked at him weirdly. He was mumbling by himself while looking angry.

" I hate this so much! Why did this happen in the first place." Simon mumbled.

" I don't know either. So now would you mind giving back my body?" Samuel said calmly.

" Shut up! All you want is me gone from this body!" Simon yelled.

" You know that won't do any good for me. It's like asking another part of me to leave. But I think you know you are me and I am you. We are like a puzzle just spit in half and will take time to fix." Samuel said.

" Argh! Stop that! You are giving me a headache!" Simon yelled.

" I will. Just make sure to ask Mia out tomorrow kay." Samuel said.

" Yeah Yeah Yeah I will make sure that. Gosh, don't think you're the only one who likes her." Simon said and then he could feel Samuel retreats into the back of his mind.

Simon sighed. He looked at his watch.

" Time to head home," Simon muttered before walking home humming a Green Day song.

 **Samuel or Simon's Home...**

" Why in the world do we need to explain why this algebra problem makes sense. It just does!" A young woman said throwing her phone.

" Oh, crap thought that was a folder!" The young woman said getting up quickly and grabbing her phone that had got hurt for any cracks.

" Oh geez thank goodness you're alright my child. I don't know what I do without you in my life. I never do that ever again." She said hugging her phone.

" I thought you couldn't live without your posters of famous authors like J.K Rowling, Jeff Kinney, Lois Lowry, Rick Riordan, or other authors that you read?"Another woman questioned.

" Don't bother asking Noah, she always changes her thing that she can't live without," Simon said opening the door scaring the Tartarus out of Noah and the girl.

" Have anyone told you to knock instead of just opening the door. I'm a woman and women have their privacies you know!" The woman just said.

Noah went and tugged at the bottom of the woman's shirt.

" Men have their privacies too you know," Noah whispered to her.

" First of all, I know there are privacies. But the problem is..." He looked at her and then chuckled.

" I don't really see you as a woman," Simon said.

" Ah curse you Sa- Simon." She said but then quickly change the name when she saw that glare.

Simon just sighed and walked out of the room. He went to his desk and started thinking about his life.

It was only 17 years ago when he became like this.

It was like two souls was in his- no Samuel's body.

And for him, he was the extra. The extra soul in Samuel's body.

Lucky for Simon.

But then they found out it was just dissociative identity disorder playing with them.

But then Simon thinks it was at least better to call it dissociative identity disorder than...

A curse.

He closed his eyes and think about the past.

Whenever he appears, everyone would point at him.

" Get out of Samuel's body! Stop living in his body!" A boy yelled.

" Samuel is cursed because of you!" A girl said crying.

His body would be covered with bruises and vegetable thrown by the kids in elementary school.

He would go home every day and immediately jump into the shower to clean himself.

And once his mother comes home, it just seems like nothing happened.

He had a big smile on his face and sat there waiting for his mom to bring him donuts she had bought on her way home.

" Oh honey, how's school today? What did you play? Did you eat well? Have you been giving the teachers trouble?" His mother asked.

 _" I'm fine mom! I played tag with my friends. It was really fun!" Simon said cheerfully._

 _" That's good Simon. Here's a donut for you." His mother said sighing in relief. She's glad her son is still doing well in school._

Things started to go well later on after they accepted him as one of Samuel.

" Yo." A 14-year-old girl said casually.

" What do you want," Samuel said closing his book.

" Zoey said hi." She informed him. _Samuel just looked at her incredulously._

 _" What? She right over there. Can't she just come and say hi to her childhood friend?" Samuel questioned. The girl shrugged._

 _" That lazy brat," Samuel muttered and then looked at the girl with interest._

 _" I never saw you before and Zoey never mentioned you. Who are you?" He asked_.

 _" Dam, where're my manners! Phoebe. Phoebe Summers. Zoey's personal slav- um I mean personal messenger." Phoebe said._

 _Samuel grinned._

 _" Samuel Fowler. Zoey's servant who don't get paid enough." Samuel said._

 _The two just grinned and high fives each other._

Ah...good times.

Simon went back to reality and noticed that Phoebe and Noah was looking at him weirdly.

He also noticed that he was just standing there grinning like a madman also.

Simon cleared his throat.

" Anyway I'll go back to my room. Adios amigos." Simon said slamming the door.

He walked into his room. The smell of Oreo cookies immediately hit him as he walk in.

He sighed and just look out the window.

The beautiful town of White Plains lay before him...

It was sunny and clear outside. Flowers blooming, birds chirping, and the sounds of little kids laughing at the pranks they did on each other.

Those cheeky little rascals...

But Simon just smiled even though he sense something's wrong.

Nothing much happens in White Plains. However, Simon feels like something is going to go wrong.

He was usually right about these kind of stuff too.

Throw him bunch of suspects and he'll tell you who's the culprit.

Or throw bunch of grill cheese sandwiches and he'll tell you one of them is probably low quality grill cheese sandwiches.

But on the bright side, this week will be all sunny and bright. Lush green grass, beautiful flowers, clear blue sky, and beautiful Mia sitting on a bench reading Τέρας.

Even though he didn't know what it means but anything from that beauty reads can't be bad.

Right?

Simon then quickly grabbed out his phone and message Mia to hang out with him tomorrow. Which then she accepted.

Simon stared at her picture. That memorizing green eyes and the soft smile given to him. Her lightish brown hair flow as wind flow by. And she's good with kids too!

As he continue to stare at the picture on his phone, he slowly dozed off.

Simon put his phone on the window sill and then went to take a slight nap.

 **In his Dream...**

Simon opened his eyes. And then there was loud screaming sounds. Everywhere was pool of blood.

A man with purple eyes soon ran over with another man that looked identical to him.

" We must continue to make them believe this is the right destination. Lady Athena was right. This place made them think this was Camp Half Blood instead!" The man said. The other man just nodded before screaming off running like a wild man.

" Gabriel could been an actor in his past life." The man said smiling sadly. A shadow went by and before Simon can blink, the shadow had sliced of the man's head clean off of his neck.

Simon took a step back not believing this is happening in front of him.

" Gods why is no one doing about this. Help! Someone!" He yelled but no one replied nor heard him.

The shadows then proceeded to take matches and burn the building in front of him.

They then proceeded to throw dead and alive people in it.

The heat was unbearable as the fire continues to crackle.

The shadows of people danced in the fire tonight.

And then the scene changes.

A half man and half horse came galloping at the collapse building.

And then a man looking like cherub flashed in also.

The man was definitely upset. He held his fist tightly.

" Lord Dionysus...your sons and daughters..." the half horse and half man said slowly and carefully.

"I KNOW CHIRON! THEY'RE BUNCH OF ASHES NOW." Dionysus roared out. His eyes held pain in them.

" Milord you need to calm down. Your existence in the mortal world isn't good already. Anger will cause bad things to happen!" Chiron said.

" What could be worse than the deaths of my sons and daughters..." Dionysus murmured in pain.

He then sighed.

" Chiron report my father about this whole MESS." He spat out the last word before flashing out.

The scene once more changes kinda remind Simon of the theater play he did during 7th Grade.It was about the big bad wolf and the three little pigs.

A man was hooked on the wall with nails. His body full of wounds that hasn't healed yet and scars from the past.

His skin had bubbles on them and also his skin was red like the red crayola crayons.

Simon had a little lump between his throats. This man...he looked like he was boiled alive.

" Percy...don't...trust..." He muttered. A man suddenly came in smirking evilly.

The scene change and it was a blank room. However, Simon heard the screaming of the man.

Then, suddenly his place was dripped with blood.

And it dropped faster like rain.

 **End of his dream...**

Simon woke up with a cold sweat.

He quickly dialed a number he's familiar.

Erin.

" Hello Samuel? What happened? You're breathing heavily." Erin said.

Yeah...

What...happened...?

 **End.**

"True friends are the ones who never leave your heart, even if they leave your life for a while. Even after years apart, you pick up with them right where you left off, and even if they die they're never dead in your heart."

\- Unknown


	71. Date with Mia

Erin could literally hear Samuel's heavy breath.

It was like he went on a marathon and beforehand he drank 5 bottles of Red Bull.

" Hello Samuel? Sam? Sammy? Samantha? Sally? Sal? Susan?" Erin said naming all the nicknames that the group have gave him.

" Simon by the way." Simon said still out of breath. Thalia beside her overheard her cousin's new name and came over to see what's up.

" What happened? Why are you breathing so heavily. It's like you need air so much right now that you could marry it." Erin asked.

" I-." Simon hesitated.

He didn't know if Erin would believe him. Why would she believe in there was a freaking half man and half horse just casually walking and inspecting collapsed buildings.

But he still told her hoping she doesn't think that he has not only two heads but ten heads.

"...what else?" Erin asked.

" That's it. I woke up." Simon said.

" I- I don't know Simon. It seems unbelievable but...I trust you. You may be a little rude, with too much sass and sarcasm, a negative Nancy, and-." Erin said.

" Jeez thanks for the description..." Simon told her.

Erin rolled her eyes.

" I don't know Simon. It could be just a dream... Let see what happens next. Maybe this is just a nightmare and everything is going to be okay and normal again for you." Erin assured him.

Simon just agreed.

" Well then I'll get going. It's dark over here and...I feel sleepy again." Simon said yawning.

" Plus tomorrow I'm hanging out with Mia in the morning so I can't be late." Simon said.

Erin smirked.

" You mean a date?" Erin corrected.

" We're just friends..." Simon said.

Erin snorted.

" Goodbye." She said before hanging up.

" Who's Simon? I thought it was Samuel?" Thalia questioned. Erin just sighed.

" Samuel was diagnosed with dissociative identity disorder or known as split personality. Doctors said it may be gone in just a few years or...never gone. But Simon is quite cool though." Erin said putting her phone in her pocket.

Thalia crosses her arm.

" Okay then. But please do explain why a young girl like you have a phone?" Thalia asked.

Erin raised an eyebrow. She took out her phone and held it up to Thalia's face.

" Kids that are like 5 or 6 already have a phone or some kind of smart devices. I don't know what you're talking about." Erin said before walking off.

Thalia looked at her incredulously.

" Kids these days..." she muttered shaking her head.

 **The Next Day...**

Simon made sure to look nice...for sure.

Mia was probably waiting by now. He then thought about yesterday night...,

The moment he hang up, Simon went straight to the bathroom.

The image of that man getting tortured was carved right into his brain.

There was so many questions.

What was happening?

Who are those people?

And what kind of company is named...

Vine?

He didn't know and Simon didn't feel like thinking about it.

The sun shines through his window.

He walked out and saw Noah his sister smirking.

" Have a nice date dear brother~." She said before disappearing into her room.

Simon glared at her room before just going out.

He couldn't wait to meet her.

 **At the Park...**

He saw her sitting there reading a new book called Μην με εμπιστεύεστε. Still he didn't know what it meant.

" Hello Mia." Simon said rubbing his hands together nervously.

" Hi Simon." She said with a soft voice and a bright smile.

Her green eyes look into his yellow eye.

" I- Let's go somewhere shall we?" Simon stuttered slightly.

Mia just chuckled. She just nodded and stood up.

" Let's have a walk. It's a very nice day today." She said.

And then the two just walked around the park chatting about different kind of stuff.

" And then this kid was like wow! You must be Superman cause you're wearing red underwear!" Simon told her.

Mia just chuckled.

" Ooh let go into the forest! Everything in there is awesome!" Simon said dragging her into the forest.

He was so full of excitement that he didn't noticed the look in Mia's eyes.

They walked in silence admiring the natural beauty of the forest.

Simon closed his eye and enjoy the sounds of bird chirping.

It was amazing especially with Mia beside him.

But she was gone.

Simon looked around and saw a piece of paper on the ground.

He glared at it.

" Who's littering these days..."he mumbled. There was words on it.

It said Too Late.

Simon was about to tilt his head in questioning when a voice in his head said, " Step back."

At first he question it but then followed.

Second after he did, a shadow went past him.

" You shouldn't have been able to dodge that." A woman said slithering out of the shadow.

" Mia?" Simon said stepping back a little more.

The woman looked at him with a slight pain in her eyes.

" It's Lamia to you!" She spatted out. The pain in her eyes grew even more.

" Lamia?" Simon said before looking at her in horror.

How can that be?

Monsters don't exist right?

They're all just a fantasy!

They're only myths...

How can this be possible?

As fast as the speed of light, she immediately went by Simon's side.

She swings her tail and hit Simon with it making him flew back.

She summoned a dagger and threw it at Simon.

And Simon didn't know how but maybe because he wanted to live dodge that.

He grabbed the dagger and pointed it at Mi- no Lamia.

" I-. I loved you." Simon said stepping forward.

" You were a part of why I'm still living..." he said stepping forward looking down at the ground.

" Hahaha how pitiful! You fell in love with a monster!" Lamia shouted.

Simon looked up and straight into Lamia's eyes. His eye were cold and harsh.

The once soft and light yellow eye seemed to be more harsher and crueler. His eye turned into a darker color of yellow.

More like golden.

He didn't know how to fight but still he took a class one year and had a teacher.

And that teacher told him.

" Humans struggle to survive when they're in a dangerous spot. That's nature. Every animals and every plants does that too." The teacher said.

Simon went forward and tried to slice at her. Ignoring the pain in his heart, he tried to stab her.

But he was no match for her.

And yet...

When he tried to kicked her down. Lamia purposely let him kick her.

He sliced at her tail and before he stabbed her...

A lone tear went down Lamia's face. Simon looked at her coldly before stabbing her.

Her last words were...

" Even monsters have feelings too."

She then turned to golden dusts and as wind came by, it carried her away.

Simon sat under a tree.

He didn't bother wondering why there wasn't just a dead body.

Because all he was thinking was those words she said.

" Even monsters have feelings too." Simon repeated the words.

Why is this world so cruel?

 **End.**

 **AN: This is a reply to Darkshot123. Um, so far I don't think he is you know go lucky. I mean I'm like literally writing death and sadness. I just haven't publish those parts of the story yet. Also, yes he has yellow eye because it's a curse from Tartarus and it stays with him forever and ever like BFFs. He also doesn't have his memory and won't have his memory until later on. That would be way to cliche to just magically have his memories literally at the fifth chapter of the second part wouldn't it? So no, he's currently clueless of the mythical world right now and also he will be getting his memory back along the way.**

"There is an ocean of silence between us... and I am drowning in it."

\- Ranata Suzuki


	72. Different Situations

**At Camp Half-Blood**

" Sir The Camp is under attacked!" A demigod said running up to Chiron.

" Gather the demigods, Jack," Chiron said.

" We got it!" A young Hephaestus camper said confidently.

" What gave you the confidence John?" Jack said crossing his arms while glaring at him.

John glared back.

" Don't bother about it. I got it." John said grinning.

He and his followers walked bravely to the entrance of Camp Half-Blood with nothing in their hands.

However, the moment he got there, John opened his necklace watch pendant.

And a huge machine gun was summoned.

The monsters were shocked.

Kids these days are...

Brutal and trendy!

Celestial bullets fired at the monsters fast and quick.

" What in the Tartarus...?" Travis Stolls said looking at John weirdly.

He was holding a sword in his hand and was ready to fight.

" You never have seen a machine gun, Mr. Travis? I didn't think you were that old and under the rock." John said grinning madly as he shoots the monsters.

His followers were using pistols or desert eagles to shoot at the monsters.

" Hey! Greek Fire is good too." Connor shot back.

" Yeah Yeah Yeah. And you guys have a bad taste in music too." John said.

" Hey! The Chainsmokers are godly you hear me!" Travis said.

And then John and Travis both argued about the types of music and whether Travis is under the rock or not.

" What is going on here!" A woman shouted.

All the demigods bowed except those who were busy fighting.

" Lady Annabeth..." They said in unison.

"I'm not some kind of god so don't bow to me." Annabeth snapped. She was slightly mad at the scene in front of her.

Machine guns. Pistols. Desert Eagles.

" Where did you get those?" Annabeth questioned.

" I made them," John spoke up wanting to get credit and honor for making those.

" Those celestial bronze bullets...how did you get those John?" Annabeth asked.

" Lady Annabeth I thought you were smart. Of course, I melted my swords and daggers to make those." John said.

Annabeth glared at him.

" And why did you do that?" Annabeth asked.

" Machine guns make it way easier to deal with monsters. So I melted the swords and daggers to make the bullets. It great you know? Dealing with the monsters easily while not having to train as hard as we used to right guys?" John said and the group agreed.

Annabeth took and a deep breath to cool down. She was a leader and leaders can't get angry at their soldiers.

"These celestial bronze is rare and yet you waste it on these kinds of stuff!? I want you to build those swords and daggers you wasted for these bullets, John." Annabeth said calmly.

John just tilted his head in question.

What did he do wrong?

 **At The Hunt...**

" Lady Artemis. Lady Artemis. Lady Artem-." Eve said.

Artemis sighed.

" What do you need Eve?" Artemis asked.

" Can we go to the mortal world?" Eve asked.

" Why?" Artemis questioned.

" It's very important...and secretive," Eve added in the last part.

Artemis crosses her arms and raised an eyebrow.

She then gave Eve that motherly stern look that she used on the young hunters whenever they would get into trouble.

" I just want to go karaoke," Eve said.

" No Eve it's too dangerous. You're the daughter of Poseidon. Your scent is-." Artemis began.

" I could clean myself!" Eve yelled cheerfully.

" I don't think-." Artemis started to say.

" I. Will. Go. Karaoke. Even if it meant going swimming in hot boiling weather, traveling 365 days just to get there, or drive a car to there." Eve said stubbornly.

" Even if it meant to cut your television time off," Artemis said with an amused look. Eve's eyes widened.

" You wouldn't..." Eve said. Artemis just nodded.

" NOOOooo...My little Ponies..." Eve said dramatically.

Artemis just laughed and messed with Eve's raven black hair.

" If you are good Eve. Could we go to the cafe again Alright? Aren't they the only one who gave you a small card just like you ask?" Artemis said softly.

Eve's eyes bored in Artemis's eyes. She then had a big toothy grin.

" I'll be good. In fact, I'll be the best!" Eve shouted running off.

Artemis could beard one more yelling.

" Yo I think you got it wrong! I'm the best!" Jenny yelled out.

Artemis chuckled. Her eyes twinkled with happiness.

Back to White Plains...

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The sounds of the Dinosaur jumping over the cactuses can be heard.

Samuel opened the door. He took back his body because he was afraid that Simon would do something.

He was hurt as well. But was more mentally fit than Simon so he took over.

" What are you guys doing and Phoebe why are you in my sister's room again?" Samuel said.

" Dang it I lost because of you! Anyway, are you Simon or Samantha?" Phoebe said. Samuel rolled his eyes.

" Samuel. And what are you playing?" Samuel asked.

" The dinosaur game. You know the game whenever your computer's internet is down, you play the dinosaur game instead?" Phoebe said.

" Oh yeah and is that a birthday cake? Why is it flashing all of the sudden." Samuel asked.

" No, it's evolving," Phoebe responded back to continue to push the space button.

" Anyway, how did your date go dear brother?" Noah asked grinning slightly.

'Horrible.' Samuel thought.

But he put a smile on his face.

" First of all, it was only a hangout. Second of All, we only just talk and walk. In conclusion, it was wonderful!" Samuel said smiling.

Phoebe turned around facing towards him.

" Mr. Fowler, please don't ever make your sentences like an essay, please. I don't want to hear anything that makes me want to think about university right now." Phoebe said.

" And this is why I dropped out," Samuel said fake proudly. His heart hurts so bad on the inside though.

Mia...why?

Noah snorted.

" How can we be so different even though we're twins..." Noah said sighing slightly.

Samuel and she went to NYU where Samuel dropped out after the second year leaving Noah to face the third most harshest challenges of life.

Second being friendship and love life.

And first being...drum roll, please...Period.

" If we were the same, you be having a second human personality in your body right now and her name would have been Nicole," Samuel said. He then went back to his room where he laid there thinking of what happened. If it wasn't for that voice that suddenly popped out of nowhere, he be dead by now.

Samuel went on his phone and searched.

Is mythology real?

But Wikipedia popped up.

" Now is not the time to do a report about how the Egyptians buried their dead," Samuel muttered throwing his phone across the room.

He was frustrated.

How can a monster from Greek mythology be in real life?

There were no answers to his question.

Not even Google can answer it.

Samuel laid there looking at his wall.

He thought about all the things he dreamed and experience.

" Seriously though! Who would name there building Vine of all name!" Samuel yelled.

 **End.**

 **AN: A reply to Dreamcatcher- Simon and Samuel are both Percy. So Simon is suppose to be Sailor and Samuel is suppose to be Sal. The reason I did that is because there is the mortal Hunter or legend Sailor Hunter and the Greek mythical legend Sal Hunter. So I simply put them into split personality or two people but in the same body. But they're both Percy after betrayed but still Percy. I don't know if you get what I mean but I'll further explain if you are still confuse.**

" We're all in the same game, just different levels. Dealing with the same hell, just different devils."

\- Unknown


	73. Meeting Again

" Why? Why does it have to end like this?" Simon questioned himself in Simon's head.

" Gods dammit Simon! I'm sad and questioning life right now but still! I'm literally having a headache right now!" Samuel yelled loudly rubbing his forehead.

" Sam keep your voice down." His mother said from downstairs.

" Yes, mom!" Samuel yelled.

" This is all your fault," Samuel grumbled.

" Don't all Fairytales have good endings?" Simon continues to questioned.

Samuel was quiet and then just sighed.

" Look Simon, I-. I don't know what to do either. How can anyone know what to do? A lady that you think you are going to spend your whole life with turns out to be a child eating monster." Samuel said.

Simon was quiet.

" Do you know what she said?" Simon questioned him.

" She said a lot of stuff you know?" Samuel responded back. Simon was quiet for a little.

" That Lamia...She said even monsters have feelings. So since you'll the smart one here Samuel." Simon stopped for a little.

" Do monsters have feelings?" Simon asked before going into the back of the body they share together.

" I don't know Simon. I just don't know anymore..." Samuel murmured.

He got out of his bed and stood there looking out of the window. White Plains was in front of him.

The little town where he was stuck for most of his life.

Many times he wanted to go out.

He wants to travel.

This place was where he was born, raised, and taught how to be human.

But he still wanted to go out. Out of the State. Out of the Country.

He wanted to go to California and see those hot ladies on the beach.

Climb Mount Everest without any modern technology.

He wants to travel through the Sahara.

Samuel also wanted to catch a chicken.

There were so many things he had to do. But in order to do that, he had to leave behind things.

His mother. Zoey. Phoebe. Mr.Castor.

Is it even worth it?

Samuel then walked out of the house and went into a library.

He went to the nonfiction section and searched out books about mythology.

Flipping through pages of the book trying to find out whether it was real or not.

He even tried out the fiction section that's all about mythology.

Like Kane's chronicles, Magnus Chase, Percy Jackson, and the Olympians, Mark of Thief, Seven Wonders, or even Loki's wolves.

But none really explain how they came to life.

And plus Samuel believe those are fiction stories.

Those aren't real.

Suddenly, an old lady came up to him.

" Hello..." her raspy voice greeted him.

" Hi." He said with a slight friendly smile on his face.

" I used to be a librarian here. Even though I retired but I still come back often to check how things going. You seem to be looking for something young man?" The old lady said.

The old lady had lots of wrinkles and her obsidian black hair have many hints of white in them.

However, those eyes...

There was brightness in them.

There was light.

The pair of gray eyes were a beautiful shade of gray. It also easily showed how much this old lady loved the world and hoped that one day the younger generations won't disappoint her.

" Oh um I was looking for books. Books about mythology. But none of them satisfy me." Samuel responded to her.

The old lady nodded and grabbed a book out of the shelf.

The book smelled like old paper stuffed together.

It seemed like a book that wouldn't catch a person's eyes.

" How about this? It just might tell you what you need?" Her raspy voice said.

Samuel opened the book trying to look interested.

To be honest, he didn't really like books.

He would prefer to stay 50 feet away from a library as much as he can.

Imagine a person eating a whole cookie.

He or she bites it bits by bits right?

Yeah now pretend that cookie was secretly alive and feel pain every time you bite into it.

That's how it feels to Samuel whenever he's reading something he hates or dislike. But not so often he reads a book.

1886: Famous winemaking company Vine was burned down in ashes. Carter Lincoln, head of Vine missing.

Samuel raised an eyebrow.

He looked over and the old lady was gone.

" ...okay..." he said slowly before flipping through the pages.

1887: Gabriel Lincoln, Vice President of Vine was founded dead in the warehouse. What could have happened?

A photo of him being hooked up. His body was all cut up and a slight part of his jaw was missing.

Samuel continued flipping through pages.

Then he saw something. In Greek mythology, there was a half man and half bull named the Minotaur.

It looked exactly like it.

Samuel rubbed his eyes.

" Is this seriously real?" Samuel muttered.

" Um excuse me, sir. Are you going to borrow the book?" A young lady said poking him.

He just chuckled embarrassingly.

The young lady chuckled.

" Sorry to bother you. But that book really did look interesting..." she said fixing her stormy gray eyes on the book.

" Well, it mines now..." Samuel said. The young lady just sighed.

" I guess I'll wait for it then. But first I'm going to get all the books I can! Architecture, materials, ores, and..." She drones on.

" Why are you so interested in books?" Samuel asked. The young lady's eyes sparkled slightly.

" I plan on reading every single book in the world. Especially those that are about a different kind of building material. I'm an architect. Different materials help me get more ideas and buildings that I design much more unique. I'm going to plan on designing a building or a statue that will last for thousands and thousands of years!" The young lady said.

" Wow. That's a big dream." Samuel said slightly surprised at the dream and goal she has.

" I know. But...it is either you let your dream stay as a dream or make it a reality!" She said.

Samuel then went into his own thoughts.

When will he accomplish his own?

And what are his dreams?

" By the way who are you? I haven't seen you around?" Samuel asked. The girl smiled slightly.

" Nice to meet you, Samuel Fowler. I'm Annabeth Chase. And before you ask me why I know your name, I'm going to answer it. You're pretty much famous here. But anyway I'm a from New York City that's why you may not see me around." Annabeth said just grinning.

She looked at her watch.

" Well, I got to pick my books out soon. I still have deadlines to meet." She said before going off to the encyclopedia section.

Samuel just smiled slightly. Rubbing his imaginary stubble.

" Hmm, interesting..." Samuel muttered to himself.

Somehow he felt like this woman...

Wasn't normal.

 **End.**

"Some of us think holding on makes us strong; but sometimes it is letting go."

\- Hermen Hesse


	74. Conversations

**A Few Days Later...**

" Well I saw it Erin! My eyes don't lie to me!" Samuel shouted slightly frustrated. He was on his way to the cafe while talking to Erin.

" Like I said Sam...you must have been seeming things. There are no monsters!" Erin said.

" I don't think anyone could miss the fact that a freaking monster was trying to kill you!" Samuel said.

" And I even looked up the books she was reading back then. It wasn't really a real book. It was simply messages!" Samuel said.

Erin went quiet.

" What did it said?" Erin asked.

" The first book means Monster! Second book translates to Don't Trust Me. Yeah this is totally some hallucinations." Samuel said slightly sarcastic.

" Why are you telling me anyway? I am in Massachusetts right now helping to preserve Adams National Historic Park. You are hundreds of miles away from me and yet...I'm the first one you turn to." Erin asked.

" That's because of the new friends you made...I want them to help me. Maybe they could help me find what the heck is this?" Samuel said slightly hopeful.

Erin however...

" Mr. Fowler...I mean we're just Girl Scout. What can we do? Give you a Girl Scout cookie to make you feel better?" Erin said.

" Of course not, but still can I have a box of mint chocolate chip cookies?" Samuel asked.

" What? I love mint chocolate chip cookies and I definitely know Simon secretly loves it no matter how much he denies it." Samuel said.

Erin sighed.

" I don't know Samuel. But I'll ask. Maybe we can find something..." Erin said.

Samuel smiled.

" Thanks Erin. Appreciates it. But I better see that box of mint chocolate chip cookie in front of my doorstep soon though." Samuel said.

Erin grinned.

" That be $8.76." Erin said.

" Rip off." Samuel muttered before hanging up the phone.

He then cracked open the borrow book. This time the pages were different.

" Huh?" Samuel said confused looking at the page it said...

" We need your help!" The page said. The sentence was written in gold and scripted.

Samuel slowly closed the book and placed it beside him.

 **Meanwhile...**

Erin sighed in relief.

" What are you doing Erin?" Eve asked walking by with Artemis beside her.

" You do know that phones will attract monsters right?" Artemis said warily looking around trying to spot some monsters.

" I know...but Samuel called." Erin asked. Artemis looked slightly confused.

Who's Samuel?

Erin rolled her eyes.

" Of course you don't remember him. He's the one who made your tea remember Lady Artemis?" Erin said.

Realization dawned upon her.

" Ahh yes what about him?" Artemis asked.

" Apparently, he saw a monster. The Lamia to be much more exact."Erin asked.

" What? He can't be a clear sighted mortal can he. I mean...he never really did mention all those weird weathers these days. Also, even if it was Lamia, she shouldn't be attacking him or even targeting him. Lamia usually attacks younger children." Artemis said.

" Well...He is a kid at heart." Erin kind of said.

Artemis rolled her eyes.

" That not what I meant. There are many factors when coming to a demigod or even a clear sighted mortal. Erin, he's going to be a special case. We must go back and see who he is. This Samuel guy...would attract many people by just existing like that. He's...like computer mistake. People will want to eliminate him but first not while inspect him a little." Artemis said seriously.

She wonder who he is.

A person who can see through mists and yet can not...

" I'm going to ask him to make a me a card again!" Eve yelled out brightly. Artemis's eyes went soft and not serious.

She patted her.

" Okay. Eve we'll get there and let Mr. Fowler make you a card or else..." Artemis said. Her eyes gleamed with slight viscousness and more mischievousness.

Eve shivered slightly. However, her eyes still bright and cheerful.

She looked at the ground. Her eyes soft and filled with memories.

" Mother..." She mumbled playing a card in her pockets.

For Eve...

The card said.

The paper card was old and brown. It was slight torn and yet you could still read it. However,...

" Eve!" Erin said shaking her slightly. Her eyes shown concern.

" Huh!" Eve said coming back.

" You doze off again..." Artemis said with a sad look.

Eve looked down.

" Sorry Lady Artemis.I didn't mean to bring the mood down." Eve said looking at the ground.

Artemis crouched down and ruffled her hair. Her eyes show motherly love.

" C'mon Eve. We're family. Family help one another. And if you're sad, just come to me or Erin or Ash" Artemis said. Eve looked up.

" Can I prank Jenny and not get in trouble for it." Eve said hopeful. Artemis just chuckled and then stood up.

" Of course you can, just don't do something too bad." Artemis said before saying goodbye to her and Erin.

She needs to inform her father about Samuel Fowler.

Who knows whether he's going to be a friend or a foe?

 **Scene changes...**

Samuel walked towards Nine. It is work day today.

Just when he was about to open the doors, a loud scream came and a thud!

Samuel stopped and looked.

" Ahhhh!" A woman screamed.

Ehhh?

" Quick call the ambulance!" A man yelled.

Samuel walked over where a group of crowd gather. He pushes through and saw a dead body.

Blood spilled from the back of the dead body's head.

" Eh! Don't!" A man yelled as Samuel approaches the dead body. He looked up and the windows was closed.

Samuel then looked at the body.

" Rest In Peace." Samuel whispered as he looked at body.

He wasn't allow to touch her but...

" Call 911 Someone. This woman is dead." Samuel said solemnly.

" How can you..." a man said. Samuel looked at him and then...

" Trying falling off a building and not die." Samuel replied.

" Poor woman. Dying so young. Why did she die? Did she wanted to suicide?" The man whispered to another woman.

" Now you say it, she looks familiar..." The woman said.

A young teenager gasp.

" It is the drunk lady!" The teenager said.

A group whispered and pointed.

" She's always drinks and goes around breaking things. Maybe this time she broke her skull!" A young boy said to another boy. The other boy just chuckled slightly.

" She deserves it!" The man spatted out.

The dead woman was a stripper who always drinks and goes around destroying and messing around with things. She goes and beg for money and then waste on marijuana and other drugs.

" I heard she also abandoned her own son!" A old lady whispered.

" Really what a-." Another old lady began. Samuel clenched his fist.

" Shut up!" He said his eye glaring at everyone.

" She's dead already!" Samuel yelled clenching his fist tight.

" What do you know Huh? This woman always goes-." A man yelled.

" How do you know? Did you see her destroying things? Did you see her buying drugs and abandoning her own son?" Samuel asked.

" Well- I- uh- Everyone knows it. Everyone knows she's a bad woman! She screw around with men to make money and she abandoned her own son because-." The man said. Samuel clenched his own fist even tighter to the point it turns white.

He went forward and slapped the man. His yellow eye glared at him.

Hatred, sorrow, memories, sadness, and many other emotions was in Sam's chest.

" I may not know anything about this woman. I don't know how she makes money and her actions but...I don't think you deserve to treat her like that. She's already dead." Samuel said calm and yet coldly.

" She deserves to die! Look at her dead body looks like a discarded Barbie doll!" A young boy yelled out and bunch of his friends laughed.

But Samuel didn't.

" Hey boy, you're ugly. You're rude. You are stupid." Samuel said.

" Hey you can't-." The boy said.

" You. Are. An. Idiot." Samuel said.

" How can you say something like that! You don't even know me! How do you know I'm stupid?" The boy yelled.

" Hmph." Samuel just responded not bothering to answer. He walked back to the cafe as the police car rolled in.

And the red and blue lights goes straight through windows of Nine as Samuel made his first coffee of the day.

Silently, Samuel said with a look that can't tell what he's thinking and expressing.

Then he said.

" You don't understand..." Samuel mumbled.

 **End.**

 **AN: So I just wanted to say something. Part 1 of Masked Legend is slightly much more funny and casual than Part 2. For 2 to perfectly work out, the** **suspense and seriousness must come into play. Some may not like that and even I don't write mystery often in my head because I am no Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. But sorry for short and slow updates and the slow progress of the story. Part of it is my fault since I have homework and read novels on my phone and writer's blocks. But anyway I just wanted to say that I guess thank you for being patient and yeah I'll see you later.**

" And by the way, everything in life is writable about if you have the outgoing guts to do it, and the imagination to improvise. The worst enemy to creativity is self-doubt."

\- Sylvia Plath


	75. Two Conversations

" It a beautiful day...without you...I'm happy...are you as well...over there...?~" Samuel sang as he was making coffee and tea for customers.

The door from the back of Cafe opened and Sora came in.

Seeing Samuel in a happy mood, she looked at him incredulously.

" Someone's dead right down the street and you'll singing 'Beautiful Day'?" Sora asked. Samuel turned around and just smiled and messed with his hair.

" Yep that's me." He said giving a thumbs up and a proud look.

Sora sighed.

" Victoria Park was her name...A person people keep trash talking about. Like they don't even know her!" Sora said slightly angry.

Samuel continued to brew his coffee and sending them out to Leon.

" Yes, She is a stripper but she was also...a lonely person." Sora said remembering seeing her drinking beer to herself at a park while she was walking home.

The shadow cast over by the moon showed that she was really quite a lonely person.

No friends...

" Who knows she may be acting to make you pity her or something..." Samuel mused.

" But still even if she is a bad person..." Sora trailed off.

Samuel just sighed.

" I do know Sora. I- I confronted them about it. But how could they understand?" Samuel said looking at her sadly with his lightish yellow eye.

" Remember Sora, I was just like Victoria back then. People may be standing up for me or bully Simon but inside their heart, they never really accepted me. They treated me like a disabled kid and treated me like I was some curse since I was born with yellow eye and white hair instead of the normal look that everyone has..." Samuel said.

" I had to dye my hair black...had to do everything to have people accept me more than thinking I was simply a poor kid with all these problems." Samuel said.

" I accept you Sam..." Sora said to him.

" But if your boyfriend Charles didn't introduce you, would you have look at me the same? If Noah and Zoey didn't continue pulling their friends, would all of you have look at me like I was a normal person? I have a eyepatch, yellow eyes, and back then I had white hair for Gods's sake! Yeah in some case, it kind of cool since I didn't really had to buy a costume for Halloween but still many people looked at me with those strange looks when they first meet me." Samuel said as he started to chopping onions to cook up a order of Artichoke Frittata Panini.

But then Samuel smiled.

" But still thank you for giving me a chance. Thank you for accepting me Sora. You were one of my first friends." Samuel said to her.

" Damn right we are! Charles and I were like your best buddies once before! Of course we still are right?" Sora asked slightly menacingly.

Samuel nodded his head quickly.

" Yeah But you guys were also so oblivious with each other's feelings as well." Samuel said slightly grinning.

Sora blushed and glared at Samuel playfully.

" Shut up." Sora said. Samuel laughed.

" Just one more question." Samuel asked.

" What is it?" Sora replied.

" Do you believe in gods?" Samuel asked.

" Where did that come from Samuel. And no, I don't. Everything has been proven by science right. I mean we all know that the moon and the sun isn't pulled by Artemis and Apollo." Sora said. Samuel was silent.

" Do you believe in monsters like ghosts, centaurs, and the Lamia?" Samuel asked. Sora was slightly confused.

" No. Ghosts aren't real. And those monsters you mention are just myths that the Ancient Greeks made up." Sora replied back.

Lightning flashed but both couldn't hear it.

" Okay then. You could go prepare your chocolates Sora." Samuel said cooking up Artichoke Frittata Panini.

" Who are you to order me but okay!" Sora said grinning slightly as she left to prepare her chocolates leaving Samuel wondering.

Science and many people has proven that myths aren't real. The myths and legends are just stories made by old people to explain certain phenomenon.

However...

Science and bunch of science nerds can't explain what he had seen and dreamed.

Science can't explain why a big half snake and half woman tried to kill him and Simon.

Science really can't explain that a half man half horse would call the cherub, Lord Dionysus the god of madness and wine in Greek mythology.

And if Samuel guessed it right, that half man and half horse that Chiron. Even though Centaurs in mythology are known to be wild but Chiron was known to be the teacher of many heroes.

Things started to not make sense.

His brains weren't meant to work like that...

And what does it mean by " we need your help!"

" Yeah um may I have black coffee please." A familiar voice.

Ehh?

Samuel opened the door from the kitchen after finishing up with a meal.

There he saw was that familiar blonde sitting there cracking open a book all about different kinds of rocks and how it looks like after it been carved.

She put a strand of blonde hair behind of ears as it fall out.

Some of the guys in the cafe looked at with the same look.

Love.

Samuel ignored it and went back in to brew her black coffee.

He then took it out and served it to her.

" Your black coffee madam." He said with a French accent.

Annabeth looked up and her eyes brighten slightly.

" Samuel Fowler?" Annabeth said.

" That's me!" He said grinning his lightish yellow eye brighten up slightly.

Annabeth chuckled. She then looked excited for a moment.

" Have you finished your book yet?" Annabeth said drinking her coffee.

Samuel shook his head.

" You expect me to finish a 600 page book in a week? I'm not the brightest kid you know." Samuel said.

" Have you read Harry Potter series?" Annabeth asked. Samuel nodded.

" I finish Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix in 2 Days!" Samuel said proudly.

Annabeth chuckled.

" How though?" Annabeth asked.

" I bought 10 cans of Red Bull, 2 cans of monster drink, and drank 3 cups of coffee." Samuel said proud of his achievements.

Annabeth smiled a bit.

" Just wondering, what is the book about?" Annabeth asked.

" It kind of about theories of whether gods are alive or not. There are even photos of some monsters. Don't know if it's real though." Samuel said examining Annabeth.

And like half Samuel expected, she froze two seconds and then forced a smile.

" Yeah continue on." Annabeth said.

" Like there is one case about the massacre during the 1800's relating to Vine." Samuel said.

Annabeth just tilted her head in curiosity.

" May I have the book after you're done?" Annabeth asked.

" Bro...Annabeth I don't think that's how the library works." Samuel said.

Annabeth blushes slightly and glared at him playfully.

" I forgot okay?" Annabeth said.

Samuel chuckled.

" Well I have to go. I need to do my job." Samuel said. He then turn around not being able to see Annabeth's darkened eyes. He could also not hearing lightning boom from the clear sky signaling a meeting.

" Hey who were you talking to you over there?" Zoey asked curiously. Samuel smiled slightly.

" Oh just a friend I met in the library." Samuel answered back with a mysterious smile.

" You went to the library?" Zoey asked looking at Samuel not believing he actually went to the library.

" Shut up." Samuel said to her.

 **End.**

"I thought about how there are two types of secrets: the kind you want to keep in, and the kind you don't dare to let out."

\- Ally Carter


	76. On Olympus

In the throne room, the gods and goddess chatted as they waited for their king.

Lightning boomed and then the king and queen of Olympus flashed into their respective places.

" Ahem sit everyone...we gather here for some news brought by Artemis," Zeus said.

Artemis stand up and she snapped her finger.

A mist shows up showing Samuel Fowler.

" Perseus?" Athena questioned.

" How did you get that? But anyway this is Samuel Fowler..." Artemis said.

" You gathered us to tell us about this puny mortal? Artemis, meetings are supposed to be important." Ares said yawning.

Artemis shot him a glare.

" Yes, he simply is a "puny" mortal. However, Ares, this "puny" mortal can see through the mist." Artemis said.

" Then He is a demigod then or a clear-sighted one," Ares said playing with his sword.

" No, the thing is he could only see through some mists right now like monsters. He couldn't sense anything weird about weathers and nor could he sees that we were holding bows and swords and simply thought them as Girl Scout equipment." Artemis said.

The gods murmured.

" Maybe the mist is blocking some of the visions out of him?" Hecate said to Artemis.

Artemis nodded taking in Hecate's theory.

" Yes that can be true, however, we must know whether he'll be a friend or a foe as well since Samuel Fowler is starting to get suspicious," Artemis said to them.

" We must act soon Lord Zeus or else everything about Greek mythology may be revealed to him," Annabeth said walking into the throne room bowing to the gods.

" Samuel Fowler...he has a book in his hand," Annabeth said.

" The book contains things that supposed to be only for us." Annabeth continued.

"But somehow this book has gotten into his hand. The book also contains some stuff that...is quite interesting." Annabeth said remembering what Samuel said.

" What is it, daughter?" Athena asked.

" Vine. He said something about the massacre at Vine during the 1800's." Annabeth answered back.

The gods froze. They whispered to each other.

" No, that can't be..." Zeus whispered to his wife.

" I thought we completely..." Hermès trailed off as he said to Hephaestus.

Many gods whispered to each other, however, with an exception of one god.

His knuckles were white from gripping the chair so hard.

He glared at the ground with his purple eyes. Vines started to spread around him.

" Dionysus, control yourself," Athena said calmly knowing exactly why.

" You try to control yourself after that happen to your children!" Dionysus snapped at her.

Athena sighed and didn't say anything anymore.

Meanwhile, Annabeth and many of the people who were born after the event happen looked around confused.

" What in the world are they talking about?" Jenny whispered to Thalia who shook her head.

" Hey, Celeste you know what they are talking about?" Thalia asked who looked at her and nodded grimly.

" Perfectly Thalia perfectly. No one wants to remember that day Thals." Celeste whispered to her.

Thalia looked confused but didn't say anything.

" Annabeth, Why were you there anyway?" Athena asked.

" I was reading a book at a cafe. Samuel Fowler was working there today." Annabeth asked.

" And what I want to ask is what are we going to do about him? Continue to check on him, stop him from continuing on, or going as far as killing him." Artemis asked.

" NO!" Thalia yelled out the moment she heard it that.

All eyes were on her now confused about why she reacted like that.

" Is she on steroids?" Nike asked Tyche who shrugged.

Thalia blushed.

" Sorry Father, But I suggest not," Thalia told her father who looked at her in confusion of why she's protecting a stranger.

" I-I. Yes, eliminating Samuel may be a way to eliminate a threat. However, we don't know whether he's a threat yet. So I suggest not killing him since no matter how much the mist will cover for us, but it will still cause some suspicions from his friends." Thalia answered.

Athena looked at her with her stormy gray eyes. She then sighed quietly. Her lips curved up slightly creating a slight smile.

She perfectly understood why Thalia was protecting Samuel so much.

" Let's wait till Artemis and the others realize that he's..." Athena muttered slightly amused.

" Daughter then what do you suggest?" Zeus said slightly proud.

" I suggest we should see what happens. The more he continues, the more he knows right? We could continue spying on him and see what will happen if he figures everything out. If he tells others the secret, we can kill him and if not...well we don't." Thalia said.

" Why can't we just kill him. I'll volunteer!" Ares complained.

Thalia just gritted her teeth and glared at him.

" Cause it will cause a commotion and plus, what if the demigods find out now? If they find out about you guys killing an innocent mortal just because he is starting to believe there are gods, how would they react? A negative reaction from the demigods is the last thing we want in this kind of situation." Thalia responded to Ares.

Annabeth gave her a thumbs up and an impressive look.

As she walks past, Annabeth just said, " good job."

Thalia just winked and smiled.

" Alright, then we shall vote whether we should kill Samuel Fowler this um abnormal human or simply see what will happen next," Zeus said.

The majority voted that Samuel should be stalked but should not be killed.

" Aw man~! No blood!" Ares complained.

" Meeting adjourned and Thalia my daughter take care of Erin alright?" Zeus said flashing out with Hera who glared at him for cheating again.

" I want to speak with you Annabeth," Thalia said.

" Huh? Okay coming." Annabeth said. She was about to walk back to her home in Olympus and start to work on a new project.

" Samuel Fowler, what do you think of him?" Thalia asked quietly.

" Samuel. He's a nice guy and slightly funny. Why?" Annabeth asked.

" Nothing, I just want to know what you think of him," Thalia responded back.

" Well if he is able to figure out the whole thing later on. Maybe we could also use him as a spy. The enemy side just might not suspect a mortal who can't see through mists that well but managed to figure there are gods siding with the Greeks." Annabeth said.

Thalia's eyes widen.

" You have some dangerous plans for him?" Thalia asked.

" If he agrees and figures out of course," Annabeth responded back confused about Thalia's questions.

" Don't he reminds you of someone?" Thalia questioned her.

" Someone...?" Annabeth mused and then her eyes widen.

" Are you saying he's Sal?" Annabeth said. Thalia nodded.

Annabeth took a step back.

" But he's dead. I don't think he would go for rebirth so fast, I mean there are Luke, Mrs. Jackson and Paul, and others down there." Annabeth said.

" Yeah But-," Thalia said.

" And if he's really Sal, what are we going to do?" Annabeth interrupted with a question.

A question that had been on Thalia's mind.

There are chances of him not being Salomao Hunter.

However, what if...he is?

" I don't know Annabeth. I don't know." Thalia murmured.

" But I don't want him to be in this mess. I- I just don't want him in a war. He fought for us too many times. I want him to have a peaceful life this time." Thalia said.

" Please Annabeth, If Samuel Fowler really is Sal. Don't drag him into this ear between End and us and maybe even the demigods. Consider that as a selfish wish of mine." Thalia said walking away to meet up with the hunters.

" I will try. Thalia. I will." Annabeth promised.

 **End.**

" Dear Math, Please grow up and solve your own problems, I'm tired of solving them for you."

\- Anonymous


	77. In the Dark Aisle

' Yo, when are you going to give me the control of the body' Simon said floating inside Samuel's brain.

" Until you're not depressed anymore," Samuel replied.

" So...never?" Simon said.

Samuel didn't answer. He just continues to walk. His shift hours are over and he was walking back home humming an old tune.

" Tell me why. Ain't nothin' but a heartache. Tell me why. Ain't nothin' but a mistake. Tell me why. I never want to hear you say. I want it that way~." Samuel silently sang.

' Gosh, who are you? Are you old old school.? We listen to Green Lady nowadays." Simon complained.

" Ra Ra ah ah ah I wanna be aloneeeeeeee!" Simon stretching e and being as high pitched as he can.

Samuel cringed.

" Yeah no. You're staying in the back of my mind." Samuel said continuing to walk.

Then he heard a yelling.

" Hel-. Ag-." A young teenage girl said before getting dragged off into one of the dark aisles in front of Samuel.

" Um does that happen every day. I'm kind of worried about my personal safety. Should I buy health insurance and um have someone inherit my pennies?" Simon said slightly concerned.

Samuel just simply walked by and took a glance at the situation.

The man was apparently forcing himself upon the poor teenager.

Samuel took a left instead of right.

" Hey home is that way," Simon said trying to point where home is.

Samuel ignored him and went into a shop.

He randomly grabbed a mask that was for a masquerade themed party.

" Having a party?" The cashier up front asked. Samuel couldn't think of a reply.

" Um no not exactly. My friend wants a mask because he's trying to catch Peppa but he doesn't want Daddy pig and Mummy pig to know he was the one who kind of kidnapped their daughter so he asked me to buy him a mask." Samuel explained.

The cashier slowly grabbed the cash in Samuel's hand.

" Is Daddy pig a name?" She asked. Samuel simply nodded.

" Alright then. Have a nice day and good luck to your friend!" The cashier said slowly.

Samuel walked out and went to the building that the man and the teenager went between.

He entered the building without permission and climbed the stairs.

The stair to the roof was blocked so Samuel simply kicked it down.

He went on top and prepared some stuff and then his lips curved up. A slight smile was formed. He sat at the edge and saw as the teenager continue to defend herself.

Samuel put on the mask.

" What are you going to do?" Simon asked. Samuel didn't reply. He was adjusting the mask a little.

His eyepatch on one eye and the yellow eye on the other.

He gave Simon a lopsided grin.

" You'll see," Samuel said and then sat there. Twenty seconds later, Samuel snapped his finger and the magic began.

A bucket fell banging the man in the head. As the man looking up seeing a masked man with a bright twinkle in his unusual yellow eye.

Then a rock smashed at him out of nowhere.

" Who are you?" The man growled.

" Me? Who am I? How could you not know me? The most awesome murderer in the whole world." Samuel said grinning.

The mask showed only a small part of Samuel's smile and since he had an eyepatch underneath, the man could only see his one of his yellow eye.

" But you Mister. That is not how you pick up a lady. Look at you! You didn't even shave and do your hair! Looks ugly." Samuel said.

" Who are you?" The man growled once again.

" Me?" He jumped down from the building. A silent crack was then heard.

" I am Sailor Hunter." Samuel continued on bringing out his trusty pocket knife.

His yellow eye then grew dark like a rusty gold color.

" And don't make me..." Samuel threatened.

" Yeah What are you going to do kid who pretends to be a myth!" The man yelled holding the teenager's wrist tight.

" Well...I could do quite the stuff with you even without a sword, Mr. dipstick." Samuel said.

And then a grin signifies that Simon pops up. His eye that has a hint of insanity.

And as fast as he can, he put a knife next to his throat.

" And I could perfectly get away with this." He whispered with a cold look.

He then laughed maniacally.

" You know to me you're simply crap. Some kind of cow turd." He said kicking the man.

" So either get the heck out of here cow turd or I'll clean you up." He said menacingly twisting his pocket knife around.

The smile faded and Samuel came back. The man went off somewhere.

" You Alright?" Samuel asked. The teenager just nodded.

" Yeah, But are you really Sailor Hunter?" The girl asked.

" Nope. Just a thief." Samuel said. The girl tilted her head in slight confusion.

" A thief to come steal your heart," Samuel said with a slight smile and a sexy voice.

The girl went red slightly. Samuel laughed.

" Just joking heh I'm glad you're fine. Goodbye, I got to get home." Samuel said before walking away.

" Wait!" The teenager said. Samuel turned around expecting a hug or a sweet smile.

However, she elbowed him and then knock him out.

The girl snapped her finger. She then grew a little taller. Her obsidian black hair flows down and her gray eyes twinkle happily as she was in a good mood today.

" Ahh finally back to my old form. Took a while..." The woman said stretching.

" Hey, do you think my hair looks bad?" A man asked looking glum.

The woman just chuckled and looked at him.

" Maybe lower down the hair dyeing and stuff." The woman said.

" He has no sense of fashion." The man huffed.

" Anyway let's get this done with." The woman said kneeling down to Samuel.

" What are you doing anyway? You just asked Chaos to borrow me and when she said no, you kidnapped me instead." The man asked.

" Has anyone not tell you to don't question your kidnapper? Anyway, I'm unlocking his past memories. River Lethe may be able to wipe your memories away, but I can put it back into place." The woman said muttering a spell.

" When the time is right...all will be reveal to him..." The woman muttered before standing up. She grinned happily.

Her gray eyes then turn into a shade of green. Her eyes sparkled.

" Who are you Anyway?" The man said.

" Me? Did Chaos never mentioned me? How rude of her?" She said and then snapped her finger.

A large force of power was then felt in the air. The man stepped back a little.

" Humans, water, Fire, stars, organs, toy r us, McDonald's, pills, sand, all those things were created by Chaos and the others." She said.

Her form changed rapidly.

From an African woman to a European girl. Height changed and color of eyes change. The things around her seemed to be affected by her presence.

" Things were created. By Chaos and the others, by the primordial gods, titans, gods, and humans. But it all started with Chaos and her group of friends. Time changes and things started to change. People invented stuff. Prometheus created the first Humans on Earth. Thomas Edison did the light bulb. Gaia gave the sky and the earth. And there's me." She said her form stopped into a girl about 12.

She looked up at the man and smiled.

" I created planets. I created galaxies and accidentally created black holes. I formed water and created creatures from other planets. I didn't create hope but I created people who are able to hope. I didn't create happiness. But I created people who can feel happy. Who created creativity? No one did. But I was the one who created people who are able to be creative. Who am I? I am Creation. One of the others." Creation said looking up at him.

" I am the person who has the ability to create all things. I created people even though with some help but I formed them. I created Chick Fil A for the other planets because it was tasty. And before you ask who the heck introduce me to it, it was Chronos. And yes, he is really really old." Creation said.

" So you're saying you created those Percy Jackson movies?" The man asked.

Creation just smiled sweetly at him.

" I have nothing to do with that thing." Creation replied back.

 **End.**

 **AN: Does anyone know who Green Lady is? Just look at the lyrics.**

" We can't help everyone. But everyone can help someone."

\- Ronald Reagan


	78. In the Bathroom

**The Next Day...**

" Achoo!" Samuel said shivering slightly as he laid on Noah's bed.

" Bro you have a bed to sleep on and yet you go slept at a dark aisle? You deserve to have a cold." Noah said slightly amused.

" Whoever that girl is, at least bring me home!" Samuel grumbled.

" But nooooo, she just left me there for the night." Samuel continued.

" Samuel not to be mean. Your story is a little..." Noah said.

" I'm saying the truth! I swear to gods!" Samuel exclaimed.

'Bro not to be rude, you did kind of say it a little...too imaginary and fairytale.' Simon said in his head.

" I'm telling the truth! I dressed up as Sailor Hunter and saved the girl. She then told me to wait just as I was about to leave and knocked me out! She even left me a note." Samuel said searching through his pocket.

There was a note.

' Sorry about that and also I took your money for top secret reasons!' The note said.

" Seriously..." Noah said reading the note.

" Gods, that girl..." Samuel groaned and then looked at his dear sister.

Somehow...he find her familiar...

Something about her felt like he had seen someone that looks almost exactly like her.

A ghostly figure popped up in his mind. It was blurry though however...

Naomi.

He knew her name somehow.

Staring at Noah, he looked at her with disbelief in his eyes.

Who is Naomi?

And then there was a small headache and a urge to puke.

His face grew pale and sweaty.

" Uh? Sam? You look terrible. What's wrong?" Noah asked concerned.

Samuel just smiled back forcefully.

" How's that case about Victoria Park going on?" Samuel asked.

" Huh oh yeah nothing been going on. The police found her death rather...interesting." Noah said.

" How so?" Samuel asked curiously ignoring the urge to puke. He continued to wipe his forehead as sweat was pouring down.

His head hurt like crazy now and now somehow his eye that been masked by his eyepatch started to sting.

He didn't know what's happening.

But something is happening.

" Well the windows are closed, so it was assumed as murder since a person who's drunk and accidentally fell off wouldn't bother closing the window and if she felt suicidal and jumped off herself why would she be like oh wait I need to close the windows before jumping because it's proper manners." Noah answered.

" I-uh...I don't think that's how it works." Samuel said weakly.

" Well that's about it. There wasn't much clues and no one care even those officers since Victoria Park had given them trouble before her death." Noah told Samuel who frowned.

' Samuel Fowler! Stop acting so strong and rest! Ugh for Tartarus's sake...I feel like I swallowed a bee!' Simon exclaimed.

" That's mean..." Samuel said. His vision started to get blurry.

" Yeah I know but you know what. I heard that Victoria was the one who spilled the paint all over our windows at the Cafe. She was working in a company and was going to paint a wall. However, she was drunk so instead she spilled the whole red paint on our window instead." Noah said.

Samuel then remembered that day when he paid her some money. She was looking down at the sidewalk and keep muttering an apology.

And She then walked away.

Samuel then just sighed. She didn't seem like a bad person to him.

" Well...I'd be get going then..." he said rushing out of the door and into the bathroom. He stood in front of the toilet and tried to throw up.

But nothing came out.

The urge to puke was there but somehow he didn't felt like it.

He laid there hurt but don't know what to do.

He sat there coughing hard and some blood spew out of his mouth. Then he felt something dripping down.

Samuel touches his face and then he closed his eyes and took a long breath of relief. He was only having a nose bleed.

That's a good thing.

Then a tiny voice whispered, " sleep."

" What makes you think I'm going to listen? What if I'm feeling rebellious?" Simon said in his mind.

" Sleep." The voice said once more.

" I'm going to be awake! Lalalala~." Simon yelled in Samuel's mind.

The already weakened Samuel spit more blood out the moment he heard Simon's singing.

" Shut the Tartarus up." Samuel said weakly before fainting.

" Hey, Hey Wake-" Simon said before getting cut off as Samuel's vision and mind turned off.

" Well...that was hard." Creation said popping up of nowhere eating a bucket of Fried chicken.

" What did you do to Salomao Hunter?" The man beside her growled out.

" Me? Oh nothing. That happens all the time." Creation said munching on the friend chicken happily.

" Oh so it is normal for a person to spit blood and be bleeding after you unlock the ability for them to get their past memories back?" The man said.

Creation just nodded.

" Well not exactly. You see the reason why Sal is spitting out blood and having a nose bleed is because of his sickness before. Remember he had leukemia before? Memories are kind of your past experiences meaning that not only does he remembers it, in some occasions he will need to relive it. Sal will need to fight this sickness inside him." Creation answered.

" But that's unfair!" The man said. Creation sighed wiping away the crumbs.

" Phosphorus...life ain't fair. It's not suppose to." Creation told him.

" But Sal had a hard life! He worked so hard! He-." Phosphorus protested.

" And What are we going to do? Drag him away from wars and battles that can not be look aside? If End gets her way, things are going to become worse than it is now. Sal...he isn't like Zeus or Kronos. He isn't that strong when coming to powers...but..." Creation said.

" He has hope and determination. In a way, he's really like End. But...Sal he's stronger. I believe that he will be able to fight back." Creation finished.

" I really don't understand. Why are you helping us? You could have just watch everything happened in your eyes." Phosphorus said. Creation's eye grew sad.

" Let's just said a friend of mine wanted me to come back and help." Creation said.

" Will...will you come and see Destruction and Chaos? They might really miss you." Phosphorus asked.

Creation shook her head.

" Oh Phosphorus...the others and I can never turn back time to those days..." Creation said with a sad tone.

But then she forced a smile and then looked at Samuel with a greedy look.

" Now let's see if you have money on you..." Creation said.

" Serious Creation!" Phosphorus said distracted.

" Heh of course! I need cash for more KFC chicken and legos." Creation said.

" You're stealing when you could simply snap your finger and money would be in your hands." Phosphorus said.

" First of all, Your Lady Chaos would freaking hunt me down for doing that calling me cheating and breaking the balance. Also, stealing is one great skill you could improve on." Creation said proudly but inside she's hurt.

She long to see Chaos and Destruction But...

After what happened years and years ago...

She doesn't know how to face them.

Everyone of them left Chaos and Destruction to tend this world alone.

She was once a ruler of the whole entire world too and she understands how hard it is to rule it.

And yet because of guilt and regret, she left.

Left them to tend the world when it was just a baby and a mess.

" You already bought a set of airplane LEGO though!" Phosphorus said cutting her from her thoughts.

" Hey don't judge! I like creating things!" Creation said.

Phosphorus sighed.

" Why were we to check on him again?" Phosphorus asked.

" Well first to see if that happens." Creation said pointing at the bloody mess.

" Second..." Creation said with a mysterious smile. She snapped her finger and the door knob turned suddenly.

The door opened and there was a medium size teddy bear hanging under the door knob. His hands were holding the knob tightly and his tiny legs kicking.

" Don't tell me..." Phosphorus said. The teddy bear jumped down and landed on his butt.

The bear's top hat fell off so it went and picked it back up. He gave the two immortal and nice bow and a salute.

" I present you, Sir Teddy the 1st!" Creation said. Phosphorus smacked his forehead and sighed.

" Oh my Chaos, have I mentioned that you're really really how do I say it..weird and kind of a brat..." Phosphorus said. Creation smiled sweetly at him.

" Have I mention that you're not my mom?" Creation replied back.

 **End.**

 **AN: Okay during the previous chapter I ask about who Green Lady was and how the hint was the song. Well just in case, it is Green Day mixed with Lady Gaga.**

" Growth is painful. Change is painful. But nothing is as painful as staying where you don't belong."

\- Mandy Hale


	79. System

**Few Days Later...**

The door opened.

The door closed.

The door opened.

The door closed.

The door opened.

" Gods Dam it! Just come out or stay in!" Simon snapped glaring at his closet.

A tiny head peeked out and the teddy bear just looked at Simon and waved happily.

Simon was however not happy.

A teddy bear was freaking alive!

A few days ago, he woke up in the bathroom with all his money in his pocket gone and a teddy bear dressed in a tuxedo and a top hat trying to clean the bloody mess Samuel made.

" I'm still hoping this is all some kind of dream that I haven't woke up from yet." Simon muttered. However, the teddy bear just rugged on the corner of the shirt.

" What do you want?" Simon said harshly.

The teddy bear looked up at him and then punched his leg and sat there crossing his arm.

" Uhhh are you going to tell me what you want?" Simon asked.

The teddy bear didn't reply. It still sat there and looking at the ground.

" Well someone has attitudes." Simon muttered. He picked the bear up and placed it on his desk. The bear looked at him like he's expecting something.

" Gosh can't believe I'm saying this. I'm sorry 'kay!" Simon said.

' This is what you get for being mean to a teddy bear.' Samuel said in his head.

" He's just a stuff animal!" Simon said.

" He's not just a stuff animal." Samuel said.

" He's Sir Teddy the 1st." Samuel answered.

" How do you know?" Simon questioned him.

" Bro, have you seen any other bear that moves and waves at you and punches you and especially have some attitudes." Samuel said.

"N-." Simon was about to say something when Samuel interrupted

" Wait he's doing something." Samuel said. Simon looked and the bear was playing with his computer.

Sir Teddy the 1st has already opened up a strange tab and was punching in codes.

" What the-." Simon said.

Another tab popped up and pac man popped up. Sir Teddy the 1st was playing pac man now.

Then he looked up at Simon and then went and clicked out of it by pushing the mouse hardly and clicking the button.

He then started punching numbers and alphabets in.

A tab popped up.

" Ahh my eyes...!" Simon said covering his eyes as the screen show bunch of 18 stuff.

But then it went away leaving Simon a bunch of information.

" Did He...Seriously." Simon said.

" I-I don't know even how..." Samuel said looking at the screen wide eyes.

There was a whole list of people. Millions of people were on the list.

" He hacked into the country's systems!?" Simon said scrolling through the list.

" This is so much better than po- um I mean lemons. Better than lemons." Simon said.

Samuel chuckled.

The teddy bear also hold his hands up victoriously.

" Heh now let start searching something." Simon said searching his name.

Simon Fowler.

Nothing came up.

Simon grumbled and then typed in Samuel Fowler instead.

A few results came up.

" Samuel Fowler age 23, Samuel Fowler age 30, and...Artemis Fowl? Who the Tartarus is he?" Simon muttered.

He then found the exact one.

" Woah, Sam I think we have a stalker." Simon said.

Samuel Fowler, age 25

Eye Color: Yellow

Hair Color: White

Date of Birth: 8/17/2586

Blood type: O negative

The information was a lot.

" How did you do this?" Simon said looking at Sir Teddy the 1st.

The teddy just sat there looking up at him.

" Right...forgot you may be one intelligent thing but you can't talk." Simon said.

Then he had an idea.

Dionysus.

He typed in the name.

However, it disappointed him as there was no person name Dionysus that looks like a cherub.

" Fine! Victoria Park." He said whole typing in.

He searched through thousands of names and found the one.

Looking through the data, he froze slightly at one sentence.

Sexually abused by her uncle.

Looking deeper he saw many things that made him cringe slightly.

" What in the Zeus..." Simon breathed out.

There was pages of her info. But one thing was, her son...

She never abandoned him...

Simon closed his eyes.

All those people saying those things about her. How she is a stripper and gets money by pleasuring men and sometimes women.

Those were the truths but they never did realize why she did it.

Those drugs...

She was an addict because of her uncle giving her dosage so he could pleasure himself.

Inside, she was secretly asking for help. Mentally screaming to help her and to save her.

But people walk by giving her disgusted looks.

She tried. She really tried to change.

Simon saw all those applications for career. He saw the official paper that said you're broke and homeless.

He closed his eyes.

Secrets.

People don't know others because of secrets that one hides.

And people yet judge them not knowing the full truth themselves.

" People do that Simon. We judge each other by the surface of others. But who really try to get to know each other by their heart and soul?" Samuel had once said.

His yellow eye were cold looking as he came back from school with a bunch of Get well cards.

The students in their school talked trash about Simon and even though they are the same person just different personalities. They still make up the same person.

But the students don't really understand that. Saying that Samuel had a curse since he was born because he was evil during in his past life.

They say many things about Simon. Lots and lots of bad stuff.

And here they are fully understanding a person. A person who's so different from the two.

And yet so similar...

" This is a joke right?" Simon said.

" No, it's not." Samuel told him.

" But this is so coincidental! A person who's secretly suffering on the inside. Sounds like a movie..." Simon trailed off.

" Dissociative personality disorder, anxieties, sociopaths, and many mental healths portray in movies. But this isn't a movie Simon. This is real life. We together suffer through split personality and it isn't some kind of coincidence that we suffer it. We just do." Samuel said.

" Do you really think I don't know that! But look at all those problems coming up right now! It became so unrealistic that it seem like our whole life is a movie right now. You pass a quiet girl and you don't notice any problems. And then slowly you realize there is problems. The quiet female lead is secretly battling through cancer or child abuse or something like that. That's what most movies scripts are like." Simon said.

Samuel sighed.

" It isn't-." Samuel began.

" I KNOW! I know it isn't a movie script. But even though we suffered through the same thing just different situations. We suffer from harsh judgements just different judgements. And yet..." Simon said.

" I feel so helpless right now." Simon said. He still remember that day when they first met. He had thought in Samuel's head that she was bad because the smell of alcohol surrounding her body.

He judged her because of her actions.

Samuel seemed to read his thoughts.

Samuel then sighed. Then again he felt the same look that Samuel had given him few years back before.

" Judging Someone by their surface ...that is just human nature Simon." Samuel said to him.

 **End.**

 **AN: 80 Parts wow. Anyway so let me explain so few things. For this chapter, Victoria Park's situation may be kind of scripted and too coincidental. But what I'm saying is, things like that could happen. A person who got into drugs because of abuse and all. A person getting pregnant even though she didn't want the child, it may be sort of like a movie but also it can happen. Another thing is the judging thing. We judge people by his or her actions but we don't know why they did it. A few months ago, there was a rumor about a female Asian star who was cheating on her husband. People started calling her bad names not knowing really what happened. It kind of gave me this idea and you can disagree with me, but people judge people not by their hearts by their looks. I do that too and that one time...I really regret it till now but it is too late to turn back now. Maybe you judge people sometimes by their surfaces too. But what I am saying judging other by their surfaces is natural and it's kind of wrong but we all do that once or twice.**

"You know my name, not my story. You've heard what I've done, but not what I've been through."

\- Jonathan Anthony Burkett


	80. Back at Nine

**A few Days Later At White Plain, New York...**

" I honestly don't really get fanfictions. It's kinda weird." Erin said staring at her phone looking disgusted at what she's reading, however, her finger still scrolled down and continue to kind of jump up and down in excitement.

Artemis just sighed.

" Erin put the phone away. We're here now and plus phones aren't good for people's eyes. As hunters, eyes are quite important you know." Artemis said softly.

Erin put her phone in her back pocket and rubbed her head sheepishly.

" Sorry, Lady Artemis." Erin apologized.

They were back in White Plains again.

Artemis didn't think she is back in here again unless it was a mission.

But this time it wasn't a mission.

The reason they came here was mostly for Eve. She had grown attached to this place since the cafe here.

Eve wanted to come back because of the tea that she drank the first time she came here.

To Eve, the tea had a heavy taste however, its aroma was...light and slightly...heartwarming?

No, it felt like a last resort.

Like after coming home after a bad and rainy day and find people you love right in front of you cheering you up or giving you a hot tea trying to warm you up.

It was like looking outside from an apartment wondering about your life and what's your purpose while drinking a hot beverage managing to warm your heart in this cold world.

Eve wasn't mature. She wasn't like Ash understanding the world and how it works at a young age.

But...she isn't stupid. She knows stuff.

And she definitely knew that the tea that Mr. Fowler brew wasn't the last resort. It wasn't heartwarming. It may feel like it.

But it's more like...

Home.

Eve tugged on Thalia's shirt.

" What is it, Eve?" Thalia asked nicely.

" Food?" Eve just responded back. Thalia chuckled.

" Yeah, we're heading to NINE right now. But we're not there only for food..." Thalia trailed off. Her eyes went blank as she dozed off.

Eve looked at her confused. But, she didn't know what to do so she just walked silently beside Thalia.

 **At Nine...**

" Hell-. Oh." Sora said as the whole group came in.

Sora smiled and went up to order their food. Then she went behind the kitchen where Leon and Samuel were talking and joking around.

" I swear! I dressed up like Sailor Hunter and-." Samuel exclaimed.

" Hahaha, funny joke. Samuel, you don't really look like Sailor Hunter a bit! You have black hair and he has white like some sort of Jack Frost or Elsa character. You have an eyepatch and he has a freaking mask on! The only similarity you guys have is the yellow eye." Leon said.

Samuel pouted. Sora chuckled at his expression.

" Well remember Erin's in a Girl Scout? Yeah, they came back to visit. They're ordering the same food." Sora said handing him their order.

Samuel brightened up immediately.

" Okay, Sora. I can handle this by myself. I'm a big boy now!" Samuel said puffing his chest.

Zoey walked past the kitchen.

" Keyword: Boy!" Zoey shouted as she went and served up another customer.

Leon and Sora chuckled as Samuel poked his head out and stick his tongue out.

" Stupid Zoey. Always ruining moments." Samuel muttered as he started preparing the food.

" Give it back Eve!" Ash yelled jumping across the table.

" No! Ash, you're always reading and reading. You're going to turn into Athena one day!" Eve yelled.

Lightning boomed ahead. This time Samuel looked up in confusion.

" Eve, my mother is Athena!" Ash said back.

" Eve, you must call Athena, Lady Athena. It's a form of respect..." Artemis said looking at the sky cautiously. Eve not understanding why the formalities just scratch her head in confusion.

" Hey, Chad! Wake up! If you don't, you're going to burn yourself in the stove." Samuel yelled.

Chad immediately woke up.

" Sorry." Chad apologize.

" I just don't get enough sleep," Chad muttered. Samuel sighed.

" Did you hear that?" Samuel asked. Chad looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're seriously asking..." Chad said slowly trailing off and his eyelids started dropping down again.

Samuel looked at him incredulously. He then sighed and went on with Eve's cup of tea.

He grabbed a card and slowly with a pen, he wrote down the two words.

' Did you have to do that. Is that a requirement?' Simon asked in his mind.

Samuel nodded and then shook his head knowing it was Simon who was talking to him.

" Dunno but that is what Eve wanted last time she came here. But since Eve wanted it, I just going to do it for her." Samuel responded back.

' Why do you always care about those customers and their wants. Can't you just get over the day without doing all those things that most customers just won't appreciate the effort.' Simon said kind of lazily.

Samuel, however, didn't respond back in a way that Simon expected him.

" Do you really need to ask why to care about people?" Samuel questioned as he continued on with the next dish from the large group.

 **A while later...**

Samuel clapped his hands together happily.

" Alright done!" Samuel said happily with a bright smile on his face.

He took one of the plates out and brought it to them while shouting at Zoey to help him bring the dishes and cups to the table.

" And lastly for Eve." He said with a soft smile on his face. A small card folded just for Eve.

Eve opened it up and her smile couldn't get even big. She jumped down from her chair and gave Samuel a big hug.

" Thank you!" Eve said brightly. Even though Samuel didn't know why the card was so great. But he patted her head.

"You're Welcome. Now go eat or else it might go cold." Samuel said softly.

Eve went back and start eating and drinking her tea peacefully.

Looking out of the window, she smiled.

" It's been really great..." She mumbled under her breath.

" So how's everything?" Phoebe asked walking in. Artemis looked at her and her eyes widen slightly.

Samuel shrugged.

" Could be better if you weren't here..." Samuel replied with a smirk. Phoebe just glared back and then the two just laughed.

" Nice to see you, Sam," Phoebe said smiling.

The barista just gave a thumbs up.

" Um, who's that friend of yours," Artemis asked.

" Her? Phoebe Summers. A friend of Zoey and I." Samuel said grinning. Artemis stopped drinking her tea.

Their names...

Samuel and Simon. They may not sound like Salomao or Sailor but something about it and also their names.

Phoebe and Zoey. Friends with Simon or Samuel.

Huh?

" Yep, that's me. The most awesome young adult ever!" Phoebe said with a confident look on her face.

Samuel snorted.

Artemis just smiled at their interactions with each other.

It makes her think of those days...

Days when Sal and Phoebe were alive.

Everyday back then just somehow flew by so fast.

She then looked at Thalia who looked at the two in amusement and at the same time, she had a look in her.

Artemis sighed. She knew that look. It was the same look when her cousin Perseus Jackson disappeared and every time they would go camping and meet someone who looks like Perseus...

She looked at the two and she sighed.

They were like Sal and Phoebe so much. Even their names are quite the same if not exactly the same.

Leon walked over. He smirked as he saw Samuel talking to the group.

" Is Samuel telling you his fictional story again?" Leon asked. Samuel glared.

" Shut up and it isn't fictional," Samuel told him. Ash tilted her head in slight confusion.

" Heh, he hasn't told you guys? Samuel has recently been telling everyone about how he dressed up as Sailor Hunter and saved a woman from harassment and end up getting hurt." Phoebe said.

" I'm telling you it's true! I even showed you that teddy she left behind in my house!" Samuel said.

" That was just Mr. Marlin that you use to cuddle with!" Zoey shouted across the room.

Samuel went red.

" I was a kid okay!" He defended himself.

Artemis knew Samuel was talking about his suspicions on whether mythology is real or not. But she continued to just smile and laughed along.

She could have a break once in a while.

For now, she just wanted to focus on a rare moment of friendship between mortals and them.

She sighed happily and looked out at the window drinking the tea she ordered that tasted familiar.

It was a beautiful day today.

 **End.**

 **AN: Um this chapter may be slightly boring. But it was kind of needed to introduce the hunters back again. Also, the reason I'm publishing so many chapters a day is to try and catch up since this is like at 80 parts while the other one is like 100.**

" Sometimes it's better to be alone...nobody can hurt you."

\- Someone


	81. A Past Memory

**90 Years Ago...**

Artemis walked on the streets of Olympus...

This year was the tenth year of Sal's honorable death.

She wanted to say hello to him this year. His yellow eye...

She could still remember clearly of those times.

It may been short but...

She loved every single moments of his existence in the hunt. (Except those times when he brought some trouble to the hunt or pranked her and her hunters.)

Walking towards a flower boutique shop, she went in trying to find a flower.

A flower as a gift to Salomao.

Artemis looked and looked.

From Lavenders to Daisies.

There was sunflowers and cactuses.

Poppies and beautiful white and soft lilies.

But none was the right flower she wanted to give to Sal.

And then, she saw a flower...

" Lady Artemis...that's a rose..!" The florist of the shop said.

Artemis didn't bother. She examine that rose carefully and smelled it. The rose had brought back a piece of memory she didn't think would ever pop up.

" A rose is beautiful in so many ways. Its beauty is like a mask covering its thorns. However..." Salomao said had once said.

Artemis still remember that day.

He was sad.

Now knowing who he was back before he was Salomao Hunter, she wasn't surprised that he was sad.

But Artemis also knew another feeling Sal had felt.

Loneliness.

For 500 years, he goes around saving people's lives. He watches people live and die. Watches as his former friends live happily without him.

But when will he be able to be like that? Live and die. Live with family and friends beside him.

" Lady Artemis, it's a red rose...you sure you want that?" The florist once again repeats her sentence.

Artemis looked at her a little frustrated. She kind of narrowed her eyes.

" If I do buy this, why is it such a big deal?" Artemis questioned.

" Well Lady Artemis..., red rose in the flower language means I love you or a romantic love. It's not really good for you...I guess you know why..." The florist answered looking at her with a little fear.

Artemis looked at her and then simply sighed.

" Well then could you find me a flower that means remembering a dead friend or someone..." Artemis said kind of tired.

The florist nodded and then went and looked for different kinds of flowers. Then her eyes brightened up.

"Here!" She said happily as she picked out a flower.

It was like a rose beautiful and great looking. However instead of being red, it was white.

" Isn't this just a normal white rose?" Artemis asked. The florist shook her head.

" Actually this rose had a specific name. This flower's name is Rosemary rose. A rose that means remembrance." The florist said handing Artemis the flower.

Artemis touched the petals. Her eyes looked at it as she touched the soft and delicate petals.

" I want to buy a bouquet of this kind of flower. Would it be okay if I have it now?" She asked. The florist nodded quickly and rush to prepare the flowers.

Artemis sighed.

" Why are you treating me like this when I'm just like you? An immortal who's under the rule of Zeus..." Artemis muttered.

The florist quickly came back and gave her the flower. Artemis reaches for drachmas which then the florist just shook her head signaling that Artemis didn't have to pay.

Artemis insisted but the florist continue to refuse to take the money saying she's an Olympian god and she shouldn't be taking money from major gods.

Artemis sighed and shook her head. She placed the money on the desk.

" I'm not paying you. It's tip." Artemis simply said before walking out with the flowers.

As she walked, she felt someone was following her.

Artemis narrowed her eyes.

" I don't like stalkers." She simply said out loud.

The presence stopped and a slight sigh could be heard.

" Nothing could get away from you little sis..." Apollo said popping up in front of her.

" Apollo, why are you being a stalker?" Artemis asked.

" Nah, I just saw you walking into Ren's flower shop so I decided to come and see why you decided to hold a bunch of flowers in your hands." Apollo replied back.

" I'm going to visit Sal." Artemis simply said.

Apollo looked at her and raised a eyebrow.

" Do you love him?" Apollo asked suddenly. Artemis have him the same look he gave her.

" No?" Artemis replied back questioning why he asked that.

" Then Why do you care for him so much? He's simply a great hunter. Just like Orion or some other male hunter friend you have back then. You got over them quickly but why? After 10 years, you still..." He said looking at the bouquet of flowers.

Artemis clenched her fist.

" Not to make him sound perfect or anything. Do you think Orion or that other guy you're talking about is better than him?" Artemis asked.

Apollo raised an eyebrow.

" You don't even remember that guy's name? He was like your best friend." Apollo said.

" Was. Plus,...we can't be friends anymore. You know how father is..." Artemis said slightly sad.

But then Artemis sighed.

" Look, I don't love him. I like him but I don't love him. Most of all, I like his determination and hope." Artemis said reminiscing the past.

She remembers that day clearly. It was a normal usual day. However, Artemis and Sal was getting know each other.

 _" I know you gods are mighty. I know when coming to powers, I not better than you. When coming to years, I'm not older than you. But...I ain't afraid to tell you to acknowledge your actions and consider them that your decisions...it may not be always the correct decisions." Sal had once said before looking in Artemis's silver and slight yellow eyes._

Things changed and time past. But she could still remember.

She doesn't have short term memory or anything.

" Anyway I will be get going brother. Father be mad if I ignored my duties just to talk to you and have a slight chat with my dear friend." Artemis said flashing out.

She went to Camp Half Blood and to the tree that once stood. She put the flowers on the same spot where the tree died.

She smiled softly. She sat down and looked up at the sky.

" How are you these days." She muttered.

She always kind of half expected an answer. But she knew that would freak her out bad.

So she stayed in silence and enjoyed the wind as it come by. Soon she has to leave.

But for now she'll enjoy this slight moment of peace and quiet.

 **End.**

 **AN: That white rose is actually called Rosemary Rose. But I can't find an exact picture of it when I'm type it in English. But if you're searching white rose, it almost exactly or exactly looks like that.**

"It's being here now that's important. There's no past and there's no future. Time is a very misleading thing. All there is ever, is the now. We can gain experience from the past, but we can't relive it; and we can hope for the future, but we don't know if there is one."

\- George Harrison


	82. Normal Day

**A few Days Later...**

" Sooo tell me why they have to be over here?" Simon questioned Phoebe and Zoey who grinned.

" It's a party remember?" Zoey said grinning mischievously.

" No! Why do you choose my house to stuff 35 people in? I'm a little claustrophobic remember? Also, I don't like people." Simon said.

Zoey laughed.

" It's quite rare to see you freak out so much," Zoey said slightly amused.

" I am a human being okay?!" Simon grumbled.

Phoebe patted his back.

" Don't worry. Zoey..." Phoebe said sighing wisely.

" She's can be one heck of a person," Phoebe said. Her eyes grew old and wise looking like an old lady with lots and lots of wisdom.

' WTT?( What the Tartarus?)' Simon thought.

Zoey just suddenly floated right by their sides. With a creepy smile and a ghostly and fiery aura, she said with a nice tone, " You have something to say to me, Phoebe...?"

Phoebe took 2 feet away and hid behind Simon who looked at her and chuckled very slowly.

" Ha...ha...ha..." Simon chuckled slowly while looking at Zoey.

Artemis who was next to them just smiled amusingly. Even though she was like the third wheel here, but still...

It's a perfect blackmail material.

Simon and Phoebe are both competitive people and doesn't like getting embarrassed.

If she could get some materials of this scene may be in the future...

" hehehehehehehehhehehe..." she grinned evilly by herself while Ash who was few feet away from her walked away even more.

Thalia was talking to Sora who was being chocolates to the young hunters.

" These are pretty good..." Thalia said stuffing a few in her mouth.

Sora chuckled.

" Thank you," Sora said to her smiling.

" How did you started working at Nine? I mean looking at you, you have no problem working as some sort of celebrity or something." Thalia asked.

" It's a short story but a boring one as well..." Sora said scratching her hair.

" Well..." Thalia said trying to make her continue on. Sora sighed.

" So if you don't know, I have a boyfriend name, Charles. We started dating since 16. But we had a fight about our future after 2 years of dating. Umm...we didn't exactly know whether our romance would last when we started it. Since you know...not many really last..." Sora said.

" We were both 18 then and was ready to go and pursue our dreams. He wanted to work with his hands. Metalworking or something. I...didn't know what I wanted to be. I just know I wanted to go to college and earn some degree, make money, and settle down with friends and family by my side." Sora said.

" We have an argument about he and I's relationship while we are in college and whether it will work. I...said no but he did. He said to give our love a chance. I didn't believe a bit. Why would I? My family was quite broken when I was young so...never truly did believe in everlasting love..." Sora said.

" We were both suffering. I was quite depressed but my dad...he brought me chocolate to cheer me up. It tasted like cardboard..." she said chuckling.

" I don't know what came to me but after I took half a bite out of it, I went into the kitchen and searched up how to make some chocolate. Took a little time but I successfully made it without tasting like cardboard. I gave it to my dad with the recipe." Sora said chuckling remembering his reaction after eating it.

" My Dad was really a big part of my life...he also sparks my interest in making sweets. I don't just make chocolate but also different kinds of stuff." Sora said.

" He may also be the one who kind of encouraged me to give some love a chance. But of course, there are Samuel and Simon's parts too." Sora said chuckling remembering the past.

 _Sora was sniffling at the back of the school. Her dad had given her the chocolate a day ago. It tasted like cardboard but...it was warmth. But she definitely showing her dad how to make chocolate though._

 _"Hey..." Samuel said sitting next to her._

 _" You're eating chocolate? I thought you're on diet?" Samuel questioned._

 _" My Dad sent it to me...want one?" She said taking a piece out and handing it to him._

 _" Sure, are you sure I can have it?" Samuel asked. She nodded._

 _" Unless you're allergic to cardboard or don't like cardboard," Sora said. Samuel gobbled the whole thing down._

 _" I don't have anything against cardboard," Samuel said. Sora just chuckled. She sniffles and started to say all the problems out she has recently while Samuel just sat there listening._

 _When the next bell rang, the both of them stood up and went a different direction. But then he stopped and called her._

 _" It's good to say your feelings out loud..." Samuel said slightly unsure what to say. But he wanted to comfort Sora._

 _Sora looked at him and then smiled._

 _" Thanks, Sam..." She said before walking away._

" Hello, Sora?" Thalia waves her hands over Sora. But she was still smiling.

Thalia sighed. She looked around at the hunters who were hogging Samuel's home. His mom was smiling and bringing out cookies.

She then looked and Samuel was there with Erin apparently exchanging stuff.

She then recognizes what it was.

It was the " Girl Scout cookies" that Samuel asked for.

She sighed amusingly as she watches Samuel getting ripped off.

But she also saw Samuel munching on it happily like he didn't care what the world said about the cookies.

She smiled warmly. Samuel then noticed her and he smiled with some chocolate on his teeth.

" He's really like a kid," Thalia muttered smiling while shaking her head.

Samuel then walked over to her.

" Heh...these cookies. They aren't Girl Scout Cookies. After years of tasting different kinds of cookies. I doubt I wouldn't be able to taste the difference between cookies bought from 99 cent store and Girl Scout." Samuel said.

" Then why did you let her rip you off," Thalia asked. Samuel shrugged.

" It's not like I will die by paying for overpriced cookies. Plus, I just had my paycheck and I'm feeling like spending money like some wealthy man." Samuel said giving her a lopsided grin.

She stopped and stared for a second and then just sighed.

" Someone's feeling rich." She said grinning back. The two laughed as they watched this mini party go on.

" LAST FRIDAY NIGHT..." Phoebe sang holding a plastic spoon while jumping on the couch.

Thalia and Samuel looked at each other and just sighed shaking their heads at their dear friend's immature action.

" Still a kid at heart." They both muttered at the same time.

 **End.**

" "It was a mistake," you said. But the cruel thing was, it felt like the mistake was mine, for trusting you."

\- David Levithan


	83. Her Thought and Chat

**A Mysterious Place...**

" If I got locked away

And we lost it all today

Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?

If I showed you my flaws

If I couldn't be strong

Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?

Right about now

If I judge for life, man, would you stay by my side?

Or is you gonna say goodbye?

Can you tell me right now?

If I couldn't buy you the fancy things in life

Shawty, would it be alright?"

Her eyes harden as she heard that song and its lyrics. She turned to the soldiers who were chatting about their families happily.

" Turn that off!" She snapped at them. The soldiers looked at her and immediately turn it off.

Their eyes show no hate but only fear. They didn't have time to hate or the dare to hate.

This was their lady.

Their lady that they are serving for the money she will paid later on.

The money was enough to sustain their family for their whole life...

Even if they die in frontline, it is all worth it...

For family they say...

But End don't have family.

She was simply born out of nothing.

Created to serve.

But did those people ever felt grateful?

No they didn't.

They took her for granted.

Took the naive and pure Justice as granted.

They took Chaos for granted.

So why do they deserve all this?

Justice her dear friend...strive for perfection when coming to fair. But...

How can things be fair when people are greedy?

How can they stop war from happening when...people won't stop their desire by having destruction?

End was the first to see it that way. Her name literally means to destroy.

But she didn't want to...

But like Justice she wanted to strive for perfection.

And greed was in the way.

Earth was one of the only planets to not have those kinds of dirtiness back then.

Until Zeus and his little gods and goddesses decided as a punishment to Epimetheus, he and his "perfect" wife will bear the burden of opening the Pandora box releasing sickness, greed, poverty, and many malign things.

" C'mon End let them go. They're just chatting and missing home." Infinity said walking by. End soften her eyes as she sees her friend.

" They here in this military area. This isn't some recreation place or McDonald's playground..." End said.

" If they truly are missing home, they either can give up or go to our doctor and see if there is a way to cope with it." End continued.

" I didn't force them to come. They came to us. I want to rule the world. But that doesn't mean I am a cruel one Infinity..." End said with a soft voice.

Yes she chose to rebuild the world.

She chose to fight against Chaos.

She chose to try to rule this world this time even though she knew she was unfit to do the job. But...if later on one thing she does and it changes something beneficially, it's all worth it.

Her greed isn't just the throne. But a less crueler world.

Cause maybe at that point, things won't become difficult anymore...

Infinity just sighed.

" I know...I know you aren't a cruel one End. You're just like any girl. A girl with big dreams." Infinity replied to her.

" Now you said, that guy we locked up for like hundreds of years now, he's been muttering?" End said quickly turning back into a leader.

Infinity nodded. The past time he had tea with his prisoner, he been muttering the same thing over and over through out the century.

It was quite impressive.

" He been muttering something about Percy run away." Infinity told her.

End raised an eyebrow.

He's talking about Perseus Jackson.

What's so special about that dude? He's like the Michael Jackson of this era.

End just sighed and started walking towards the cells.

She glanced at the all cut up guy in front of her.

" The torturers are expecting to get a raise from you." Infinity told her chuckling slightly.

" They quite did a good job in torturing although..." End said frowning slightly.

" That is one nasty scene right here..." End said.

Crimson blood dripping from the body. His eyes can even be described as eyes anymore as it was beaten up and stabbed so many times.

" They haven't heal him yet?" End asked. Infinity shook his head.

" No...not yet. Trying to get that guy into as much pain as possible. Fears, destroying hope, cutting him, slicing him slowly, using burning rods, rape, metal pain, and physical pain. Nothing works on him. His mind is so well guarded that it's hard to believe he's just an immortal son of Dionysus." Infinity said chuckling slightly.

End just look impress.

" Well he's going to die anyway. I remember that Liam guy is going chop him up right?" End said. Infinity nodded.

" He's starting to get bored. No juicy secrets just plain old screaming. Not the thing he likes. Plus, it kind of ruins his reputation as one of the best person who can manipulates feelings and emotions. He can literally turn people who's best friends forever to people who tries to rip each other's throat out. And yet...till now..." End said pointing at the body.

" He's a strong one." End said.

" Yeah but that doesn't help him escape his fate of dying. If only he would have bowed down to us..." he said.

End sighed.

" Like I said, he's a strong one. If he really bowed down at us so easily then, he's a weakling. Strength is needed in battles. Strategy is needed for battles. But you also need hope and a strong sense of mind. A strong sense of mind will help you not fall for the enemy so easily. It isn't like intelligence where you look on both side and take your move. It isn't like going in a battle and be an airhead and manage to kill some soldiers. It's being able to have faith to whoever you serve. It is to have the ability to acknowledge your loyalty and never doubt you teammates on stuff you know they didn't do." End said. Infinity looked amused and chuckled slightly.

" Well isn't that what happened 600 years ago? That Perseus guy left because of their weak sense of mind as you say." Infinity said.

End glanced at him.

" Speaking of which, what is that guy doing now?" End asked.

" He's a barista now...called Samuel Fowler. Why you're scared of him?" Infinity said.

End snorted.

" No, but we should be cautious. There are possibilities and as long as there are possibilities then there is a chance of them winning. Who knows what move will Chaos takes..." End said with her eyes darkened slightly.

" Then what do we do after we win?" Infinity asked as he summon glasses of wine and gave a glass of wine to her who took a sip.

" I will be a queen and you be my noble." End simply said.

Infinity smirked and walked forward leaning.

" Just a noble?" Infinity said.

" Why? You want to be my king?" End said. Infinity just continue smirking.

" Why not?" He asked.

End took another sip.

" You do know that I'm not interested in guys right? Even if I am, there is no way it be you." End said now smirking.

His smirk fade away and he groaned.

" Fine Fine Fine. I'll continue be your personal servant." He muttered the last part.

The two grinned and clinked their glasses.

 **End.**

 **AN: The song up there is Locked Away by R City. Definitely not mine. And also if any quotes repeat, just tell me.**

" Don't wait. The time will never be just write."

\- Napoleon Hill


	84. Normal Day Part 2

" You believe in myths?" Artemis asked Simon who nodded.

" Of course! Why would I literally idolize a mythical hero Sailor Hunter then?" He said his eyes brightened up.

" You like Sailor Hunter?" Artemis said looking at him incredulously.

" Yeah cause he's cool, brave, awesome, sadistic, more awesome, the best, he's like the most awesome person ever!" Simon said. Behind him, Thalia snorted and containing her laughter.

Artemis looked amused.

Zoey just flicked his forehead.

" If only you were so into your studies..." Zoey said shaking her head. Samuel rubbed his head and pouted.

" I rather sit on the couch watching Finding Nemo and throw a pillow at the tv the moment that young girl with braces comes in because she was freaking creepy." Simon grumbled.

Zoey chuckled.

"You had nightmare for three days because of that..." Zoey said.

" Yeah that's one of my childhood traumas..." Simon continued grumbling.

Phoebe who were beside Artemis looked at them amused.

" They were childhood friends..." Phoebe spoke. Artemis looked at her and tilted her head.

" They were really close friends from the start. Ever since their mother introduce them when they were a few months old, they haven't separated one bit. Even when they went to college, they went to the same college and studied the same major. They were best friends forever..." Phoebe spoke softly reminiscing the first time she met Zoey.

" Their bond got so close to the point where people thought they were a couple. But they weren't. The two were just people with the same dream. Zoey and Samuel both want to travel the world. Maybe even Simon but he doesn't really show much thoughts about his future. Always go along with what Samuel have. But Zoey and Samuel, those two...were inseparable. They even want to catch a chicken together!" Phoebe said chuckling.

" What's the chicken dream?" Artemis asked.

" There was one time when the local McDonald's here served a terrible Mcchicken for some reason. Which some coincidence it was that Samuel was the one who ate it along with Zoey who took a bite out of Sam's burger. The store already gave their cash back but..." Phoebe chuckled. Her eyes lit up.

" For some reason...maybe they were secretly high from all 10 orders of ice cream they ordered but they wanted to make a chicken burger themselves and prove McDonald's that you just can't really mess up a simple chicken burger. Obviously that went so wrong..." Phoebe said amused while Artemis looked confused.

" Let's stop right here. If Zoey and Samuel or Simon hears it, they are going to kill me. But let me tell you this though...they went from brushing their teeth two times a day to three times a day after that. That only lasted a week though..." Phoebe said and then left Artemis confused and really want to know more.

These people...

She then looked at Thalia who were chatting with Sam and Noah's mom.

Noah had black hair and beautiful emerald green eyes.

She may looked so unfamiliar but her aura. The feeling surrounds her...

It's too familiar to say at least...

And everything about it too...

Ash reading a book again.

Jenny and Eve were annoying each other again.

Then there Simon and Zoey who were next to his room for some reason. It seems like he wasn't letting her in.

" No! You're not going in my room!" He said pouting. Zoey was half grinning and half curious of what's inside.

" Just let me see Simon. You ain't secretly fangirling some Japanese teen idol again are you?" Zoey said crossing her arm.

Simon went slight red at his childhood experiences.

" No! I told you that was Samuel who did that!" Simon yelled. Zoey just rolled her eyes.

" Yeah blame it on Sam..." Zoey said.

" Plus, there's a teddy bear inside and I do not wish to see him right now because I'm cold shouldering him right now." Simon grumbled thinking about the lemon he saw that day and how much thinking the teddy got him thinking back then.

Zoey sighed.

" I still don't believe you but...Fine..." She said walking away.

" Simon is growing up now. He won't let a person see his room nowadays! I wonder what he's hiding!" Zoey yelled out walking away.

She then stuck her tongue out at Simon as his eyes widen.

" My boy is growing up!" His mom said grabbing some tissue boxes and some cookies for celebration.

" Mom! I'm 25 years old." Simon protested.

" And you still live in your mom's house..." Ash added in.

Erin jumped up and down holding her phone excitedly.

" Simon! Simon! I found ways to accomplish your dream. Okay so x1XWolfGoddessX1x can lend you a chicken since she had over 50 chickens..." Erin said looking at her phone. The people went silent and looked at her weirdly.

Erin hold her hands up.

" Hey, I'm just reading off of something?" Erin said.

" I bet 200 bucks, she owns a barn." Phoebe muttered.

" Deal! Bet 400 bucks that she owning over 50 chickens to revive KFC or Popeyes." Simon said.

" Or rickandrowling28 who had wrote a How to catch a chicken guide to people who wants to catch a chicken." Erin continued on.

" That's wonder-ahem I mean why does it have to do with me? That Samuel's wish!" Simon said however his hand was constantly moving and trying to snatch Erin's cellphone to see he guide or the kind offer from x1XWolfGodessX1x

Artemis sighed and talked to a hunter next to her named Kacey.

" Kids these days..." Artemis said shooting her head.

All the "mature" people looked at her in unison.

" AY! NO JUDGING!" The people all shouted.

Artemis slowly backed away. Her hands up in the air in surrender.

" That's definitely on my top trauma list." She muttered before going into the kitchen and snatch and cookie to eat.

The fine warm chocolate chip melted in her mouth leaving a sweet taste to the crumbs of the cookies.

" Hmmm Nice If it was only the super gold edition though. That would be a dream come true finding it in the mortal world without anyone special baking it like..." she said remembering how Sal used to bake and how she ordered some specific and top cookies from only certain people.

Artemis takes her cookies REALLY serious.

As she was munching on her sixth cookies, she saw a slight shadow moving in the bushes outside.

She immediately went alarmed. Artemis then make sure that no one was around.

She carefully opened the window of the kitchen and with a slight ninja jump, she jumped out of the tiny window banging her head on the frame of the window.

Simon walked in after hearing the bang. He had thought something must have happened to Artemis.

However...

" Arty...?" Simon said facing the empty kitchen. The window was still opened.

 **End.**

 **AN: Don't mind all the peaceful kind of chapters for now. This is probably one of the few that will be actually no deaths, wars, and problems. Also, those two people I mention up there are acquaintances of mine so I decided to add them in.**

"Clouds come floating into my life, no longer to carry rain or usher storm, but to add color to my sunset sky."

\- Rabindranath Tagore


	85. Forest

" Ow...!" Artemis said rubbing her head. It kinda hurts jumping out of the window like that.

" Maybe I could give them some gold for renovations purposes." Artemis said thoughtfully as she walked into the small forest.

' Maybe a mansion or a palace so the windows would be bigger and easier to jump out of next time.' Artemis thought as she summoned her hunting.

The movement of her prey was at the huntress's control.

Artemis smirked.

She wasn't the goddess of Hunt for no reason. She didn't spend most of her time hunting for nothing.

Immediately as the shadow lunged at her, she turned and her knife glowed in the sunlight as the knife was pointing at the throat of the shadow.

" How?" The person growled. Artemis sighed.

" You think as a hunter, I wouldn't notice your scent. Your track and also your movement by the sudden change of air?" Artemis said.

" Achelois, I may have the same duties as you when coming to being a moon goddess." Artemis said.

" But I didn't hold the title as the goddess of hunting for no Tartarus reason." Artemis said.

" Prideful much." Her old friend said as she took off the mask.

Silver faces silver.

" It's not pride...I still need to work on many things as hunters. There is no such being known to be perfect. Even if there's someone who's like Lady Chaos who holds the title as Perfection, I doubt he or she is perfect..." Artemis said holding her knife still. She then swiftly took it away.

" Because no one is perfect. We all make mistakes." Artemis finished.

" Got a lot wiser huh?" Celena said mockingly. Artemis sighed and touched a few strands of white and gray strands of hair.

" Old age can really get to you. I'm feeling like I'm having old age crisis or menopause..." Artemis complained.

Celena just growled.

" You followed me out here. What do you want! I'm assuming it is no nice chat..." Celena growled.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. She pointed at the ground.

" This ground would be splattered by blood and we be cover in wounds if my true intentions was to fight you Achelois." Artemis said.

" My name is not Achelois. It is Celena." Celena said quietly.

Artemis went quiet.

The two stood there silently for a minute.

" You know you're always be my childhood friend." Artemis spoke out first. Her voice was soft and a longing for the past to return.

Celena looked straight into her eyes.

" You and I both know the past can't be relive again. Our relationship...it went beyond fix." Celena said.

She then hold her sword in a kendo starting position.

" We are enemies Artemis. Not to be much dramatic but...from the day you were known to the the major goddess of moon, we been enemies. You and I both know that..." Celena said pushing herself forward and slammed against Artemis who blocked it with her body.

" Everything is unfair and the minor gods were also treated unfairly...no matter how much centuries have gone past...you Olympian gods have never changed!" She shouted the last part out and slashed as Artemis.

Artemis dodges it and summon her hunting knives.

" I never meant to kill you Achelois...maybe capture you and convince you to come back but never to force-." Artemis said.

" IT IS CELENA!" Celena yelled slamming her whole body onto Artemis making the both of them fall with one on top and one on the bottom.

"Achelois..." Artemis said quietly looking into Celena's eyes. Her throat had a sword right next to it.

" When will you ever learn? I thought...and I hoped...I looked brightly...when that Perseus Jackson guy turned down immortality and gave us some recognition...but it still is the same!" Celena shouted out. Her eyes looked so pained and hopeless for the gods.

" The minor gods they...still never fully get recognized. They never did! When you people get lazy and party all day and night long, we have to do your duties! When I have to pull the chariot up to the sky so the moon actually shines, all I saw was you gods partying or having fun while people suffered! Demigods still gets kill because of your father's stupid ancient law that says no interference! You guys call yourself better than the titans..." Celena yelled out.

" But are you truly any better? What's more crueler? Killing mortals and all the beings lower to them or making them suffer?" Celena said.

" You call yourself better when all you do is watch them! What do you do? Turning people to furry animals?" Celena said.

" Achelois...I can change...I know I can...just give me some time..." Artemis said weakly.

Celena stared at her. She then chuckled and then laughed.

A tear rolled down her eyes and dropped onto Artemis's face.

Her eyebrows knitted together and her laugh faded and a thin line formed.

Her eyes were hollow like an empty cheerios box.

She lifted her sword and stood up.

" But Artemis...I'm so tired. So tired of waiting." Celena said walking away.

" Next time you see me, just run or fight me to the death. We can't ever be the young naive goddess who use to be...things can turn back now Lady Artemis." She said the last two words with a harsh voice.

Artemis sat there.

" Is there no way to convince you back?" She asked with a quiet voice.

And Celena didn't reply and then started running away.

She was too afraid too answer.

As she run further away from Artemis, tears streaming down her face.

She looked back and knew Artemis had lost where she was and as a childhood friend of hers, she knew that goddess friend of her was going to try and track her down again.

She was always that stubborn.

Celena looked up at the sky.

The clouds flow by so carefree.

She chose her path.

She chose to burn and rebuild the world instead of fixing it.

She had gone too far.

Too deep.

And she can't turn back anymore.

Too late.

Too late...

" I'm sorry Artemis. This road I have walked too far. I'm tired...too tired to walked back. So I will continue walk this path. It is the only path I have now..." Celena said closing her eyes taking in nature's beauty.

 **End.**

"Manga endings might always be the same. However when it comes to real life, neither you nor I are readers. We are the writers. We can change the ending."

\- Sakata Gintoki or the author of Gin Tama Hideaki Sorachi


	86. Chat with Himself

Standing there with a smirk on his face. His yellow eye looked at the mark left behind when Artemis jumped out.

He took a sip of the apple juice he was holding.

" I knew it..." Samuel muttered to himself.

' Sheesh...you just have to take control the moment you figured something out...' Simon huffed.

Samuel rolled his eye.

" I'm afraid that as a kid you're going to get traumatized by this situation." Samuel said.

' Well Yeah...Kids- wait a minute! Who are you calling a kid!' Simon exclaimed.

" You." Samuel said walking across the living room where Leon and Mr. Castor was taking a few shots and gossiping about the recent hot ladies.

Samuel went up and into his room. A teddy came out welcoming him back in.

Samuel smiled and patted the teddy on his head.

" Good to see you too, Sir Teddy the 1st." Samuel spoke and then went and sat down on his wheelie chair.

He took out a notebook and wrote down.

Suspicions may be confirmed soon. Myths and legends may actually be a true story not some made up stories by some old dudes.

Samuel sat there and thought about many things. But most importantly, what was he going to do next.

Obviously he can't hide the fact that myths are real.

And plus after the call with Erin...

He suspects that Erin also knew about this. She would probably be classified as what the Ancient Greek people would called...

Demigods.

He knew now that the calls with Erin had sparked up some deals. After all...

Why would they come back unless they have a mission?

But so far, there wasn't a demigod or some people associates with myths nearby them.

Maybe they...

No...the most the gods and demigods know is that he is suspecting them. The most is that he's researching.

Then the only answer of this sudden coming is...

simply a test.

' You figured the whole thing out.' Simon said shocked. Samuel rolled his eye again.

" Yes Simon, I'm smarter than you..." Samuel spoke.

' And by the way, how did you know just by her jumping out of the window. Is it just because a normal actual being would run out of the door instead of jumping out of the window?' Simon asked.

Samuel smiled.

" It's easy. Everything simply is too coincidental. The first time we met them was no coincidence. However, the series of strange things happening after them was simply too coincidental. It's like philosophy. Asking questions that don't exactly have an answer to it but pretending we do by interpreting it in our own ways." Samuel explained.

' Speak English Sir.' Simon said. Samuel had an amused face.

" Well basically what I mean is that there are things we can't explain but we try to find answers to. Sometimes we use these situations and interpret it in our own way. For example, if a pig grew wings and fly off into the sunset what would you think?" Samuel questioned.

' Someone called therapy for me.' Simon immediately replied. Samuel nodded.

" Yes! That's the reply people would have. People themselves must assume this situation is a mirage or insane thing. But others may have a different reactions on this situations." Samuel said.

Simon sighed.

'My brain hurt...'Simon said. Samuel nodded.

" It doesn't really make sense. I must agree on that one. But keep it even shorter, what's happening here it's kinda...um coincidental and too normal. Erin seems like what we said about seeing a Lamia, her tone was kind of trying to convince us that we didn't see it. Artemis and Thalia...their name comes from Greek goddesses and we told them about teddy and their reaction wasn't like Zoey or Phoebe's reactions. It was different like this situation was kind of normal and usual to them. Like a non living thing could live was normal..." Samuel said with excitement in his words.

' That isn't the problem here Sam...the problem is what are we going to do about it! Many of the gods aren't known to be the nicest you know. I think I'm smart enough to know that the Artemis who see today and last time is probably the goddess of moon who's known to be not so nice to men! Who knows what could happen to us! I don't want to turn into a plant! That means no cookies forever and that is just a terrible thought!' Simon exclaimed.

Samuel rubbed his head.

This problem have stuck with him.

Truth can be really terrifying.

" I know I know. Now stop yelling or something. I'm going to have a massive headache. Anyway maybe we could compromise or something." Samuel suggested. Simon snorted.

Sam could feel Simon's eye grew cold.

' I doubt gods like compromises. They always think they are superior or something.' Simon spoke.

" You do know you're insulting the gods right...?" Samuel said slowly.

Simon huffed.

" I don't care. The gods decided to ruin my date, my whole life perspective, and now trying to test whether we be a "danger" to them. Do you think I give a damn about them?" Simon said.

" You're awesome that way you know?" Samuel said drinking apple juice.

" I know. I'm the best." Simon said. Samuel went downstairs and saw many people. Some were outside now.

Thalia was looking at him curiously. Ash was there examining him. She looked like a human calculator.

" I'm going outside for a bit. Maybe find Artemis." Samuel announced. He walked to the back door that headed to the forest but then got pulled by his mother.

" Now Sammy, there are lots of ladies here. Maybe you take a fancy of one. Just to let you know if you do take a fancy make sure to wear-." Samuel's mother said. Samuel immediately went red.

" Mom. Now is NOT the time to give me the talk." Samuel spoke embarrassed.

" I know I know. Just making sure." Samuel's mother said smiling amused of her son's reaction.

Samuel literally ran out of the house with bunch of people giggling and some throwing taunting glances.

He walked into the forest and search for Artemis.

Using the stuff he learned from Boy Scout and hunting, he quickly found his way.

Artemis was sitting under a tree. Her eyes closed like she was sleeping. However the tear streaks was noticeable.

He sat on the other side of the tree.

" Hey..." Samuel quietly said.

 **Inside the House...**

Beep Beep!

Erin's phone was ringing.

Erin was kind of confused.

Who in the world would call her?

" Just a heads up for my yelling...DO YOU WANT ONE OF MY CHICKENS OR NOT! JUST TAKE THEM IF YES. THOSE LITTLE DEVILS...!" A person yelled through the phone.

Erin bit back a grin.

" Um we're considering it?" Erin said. The person seemed to calm down a little.

" Get one and get one more for free?" The person said.

" Ummm fine...Sam can take two chickens..." Erin said.

" YES!" The person yelled and sang " We are the Champions" by Queens.

 **End.**

 **AN: If anyone don't get what Sam said up there, he's basically talking about perspectives and how it's like philosophy. Since people have different perspectives when coming to philosophical stuff like Plato's allegory cave or something. Also this chapter could be super terrible for you people but to me it is like a bridge to many other stuff and a way to let people know how similar and different Sam and Simon could be despite owning the same body and mind.**

" Truth will always be truth, regardless of lack of understanding, disbelief or ignorance."

\- W. Clement Stone


	87. Chat with Artemis

She didn't respond back. But she knew who was there.

Despite the two having same body and same mind. She knew which one was which. It wasn't hard to figure.

" It's chivalry and manners to say hello back you know." Samuel said smiling a bit.

He scratch his black and now a little white messy hair. He's trying to distract her off of something that probably happened in this forest.

" Um how's the weather today?" Samuel said.

No reply.

'Well that's awkward...' Samuel thought.

" Um did you like the mini party?" Samuel asked.

There was still no response.

After lots of lines from how to start s conversation with a girl successfully 103, Samuel just sighed and sat there.

But from his pocket, he grabbed out a lollipop.

He gave it to Artemis.

" It's lemon flavor." Samuel said.

" How old is it?" Artemis simply asked.

" I don't give kids in the adoption center expired lollipops." Samuel responded back.

" You go to the adoption center?" Artemis asked.

" It's my dad...he left when I was born because of my strange eye color. He claimed that my mother bedded another man..." Samuel said.

" He wasn't the greatest father. But he still is my father. We took a DNA test and proved it. He didn't exactly admitted that I was his son. But he knew DNA don't lie. I am his son. His monstrous son who now also have split personality...the adoption center was a place where he constantly take me and mom to and play with the kids. But what he was trying to hint was that my mom should abandon me because of my looks..." Samuel said biting his lips.

" He played with me and taught me many things and yet..." Samuel stopped at that part.

A tear rolled down his face.

" You know the worst thing about this is?" Samuel said bitterly.

Artemis didn't answer.

" He pretended that everything was alright. That it totally would not affect me if he just suddenly leaves my life. He thought that I consider him as a father and he doesn't consider me as a son was alright!" Samuel said his emotions fired up.

A leaf dropped down and onto Samuel's hand.

He looked at it and crushed it and then letting a gust of wind carried the pieces away.

" He was such a horrible Dad. I know some dads hits their child or yells at them and are even worst. Some dads would ground them but at least for some they were noticed...at least to them, they were still...humans." Samuel said choking slightly.

" At least their father never considered them as a monster that deserves to die and rot in hell just because he was born looking like this." Samuel said.

"I-." Artemis started. But Samuel cut her off.

" If you're going to say sorry for my past experiences. Save it. I don't need your sympathy." Samuel said with a little harsh voice.

People had said sorry to him for many things.

For his looks.

For his terrible Dad.

For his mental conditions.

For a bad childhood.

Too many but then they turn and talk to other people happily like what they said before never happened.

Words but no actions.

Actions but no words.

Who can tell Samuel which is more...kinder...no less cruel?

Actions with no sympathy or sympathy but no actions.

" I have a bad Dad too." Artemis said softly.

" I'm one of his favorite child except for my sister but still I consider him a bad one..." Artemis said.

" I know you have a bad Dad. Zeus can't keep his pants up and cheats on his wife. He also abandon your mother when her water broke right? If I recall my Mr. Demon- I mean Mr. Demo's mythology class, your mother is Leto right?" Samuel said wiping around some of the tears.

" So...you know already." Artemis said smiling a little.

" Heh too many hints and coincidental. Erin being all so calm about a Lamia and you suddenly came after that. The events coming one by one flows to freely to be sure. Plus, that moment you went into the woods, I knew something was up...If I am correct about everything you must be Artemis the goddess of moon and with a hobby of turning men to furry animals right?" Samuel said.

Artemis turned to him looking amused.

" My hobby of turning men to furry animals? Serious that's how you mortals look at me as?" Artemis questioned with a small smile.

" Yep. And I have insurance. Don't know whether it would work with missing people or people turning into animals though..." Samuel said looking thoughtful.

A sigh came out of Artemis. She opened the lollipop and popped it into her mouth.

" Hmmm taste good. At least some mortals have a good sense of anything. Anyway, I don't exactly do that anymore. Had to resist back because the job of saving demigods and mortals and some of them are males you know. But for non clear sighted mortals, I need to wipe their memories clean cause they might go insane after knowing about the mythical world." She said sighing. She seem a little sad about not being able to turn people into furry animals.

Samuel shivered a little. Then Artemis just laughed.

" You seriously think I find enjoyment in turning mortals into furry animals. I actually don't, it just that I can't allow mortals to see my hunt so I have to do that. But nowadays, I just wipe their memories. But sometimes I do like adding another deer or a jackalope to the population." Artemis said slightly amused.

" Why are you here then?" Samuel asked curiously.

" Well it's a test. We're suppose to be the ones to see whether you a threat or not. Also, Eve wanted to come back for a card and Erin was homesick." Artemis said.

" So did I pass as a threat or not." Samuel said smirking while flexing his muscles.

" Nope." Artemis said. Samuel glared at her.

" I run everyday and goes swimming every twice a week and lift weights every once a week and here you are telling me I don't pass as a threat. Mind you I'm the smart one here who can tell everyone about the mythology world." Samuel said incredulously.

" You won't. Unless you want my father to strike a bolt down and kill every single one of your family and ask Hades to send them to the field of the punishment." Artemis said sighing knowing her father's antics.

" He won't..." Samuel said dangerously.

" Or he would flood the whole world again and make you people think it's the Noah Ark situation again." Artemis said again.

" Your father is stupid." Samuel spoke. Lightning boomed ahead.

" Careful. He knows when you're awake. He knows if you've been bad or good." Artemis said.

Samuel looked at her incredulously.

" Don't tell me he's Saint Nicholas?" Samuel questioned.

" Nope that would be me." Artemis said looking a little smug and proud.

Who wouldn't want to be Santa?

It would give them an excuse for stealing cookies and milk and breaking into people's houses and check out the house design models.

Samuel just chuckled.

" I'm glad that you're kind of out of that depress state." Samuel said with a slight happy look.

Artemis simply sighed. She didn't feel like talking about Achelois right now.

" If you don't want to talk about it then you don't have to you know. I can't force you nor anyone can. But Arty-." Samuel begun.

" Artemis." Artemis corrected.

" Arty, if talking to someone helps you then you should. It's not good to coop up things in your head." Samuel said.

Artemis sighed once again.

" You're really like a friend of mine you know?" Artemis said softly.

" Oh really..." Samuel said a little curious and amused.

" He's always too selfish. Thinking about himself." She said a little harshly.

" He was so selfish believing that as long as the others are happy then he's happy. His selfish wishes were to make his dear friends and family happy. Too selfish..." Artemis said.

" Who is he..." Samuel asked curiously. Artemis summoned a photo.

It was a group of people with a banner on top of them saying HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARTEMIS AND APOLLO!

They were all gathered and smiled happily. There was Ash who had cookie crumbs and Artemis who looked so happy in that photo.

Then Samuel noticed someone.

A white hair dude with a mask on.

He couldn't tell whether he's smiling or not but the look in his yellow eye.

Samuel knew that person was happy as well.

" He..." Samuel said shocked at the similarity between him and this dude.

" Is He Sailor Hunter!" Samuel said a little excited. Artemis laughed.

" Nope. He's Salomao Hunter." Artemis responded back reminiscing the past a little.

 **End.**

" First, accept sadness. Realize that without losing, winning isn't so great."

\- Alyssa Milano


	88. Chat with Artemis 2

" Salomao Hunter? Is he like Sailor's twin brother?" Samuel asked.

" Nope. They're the same person. Just Sailor is like an mortal urban legend and Salomao is a mythical hero known to many demigods." Artemis answered.

Then they were quiet again. Not knowing what to talk about.

" Thanks..." Artemis said.

" For what...?" Samuel asked.

" Thanks for trying to help. Even if we have our differences and we're technically strangers but still you were here...I bet you didn't expect this from a goddess. But...thank you." Artemis said.

Samuel stood up and face her. He grinned.

" Hey no need..I'm just trying to help. My dad...he's history now. He left when I was 5 and now I'm 25. It been twenty years and my mom, Noah, and I been doing so well. Although Noah still have a little contact with him but I lived 20 years with out. I learned to make coffee, I went to prom, I went to college, I won swimming competitions, I went on dates and blind dates, I learn to play the flute, and most of all I learned and grow to be better...all without him." Samuel said a little proud.

" But anyway if you're ever feeling sad and don't feel like talking to someone. Then have a lollipop...it helps sometimes." He said grinning while scratching his head.

Artemis looked at him and then sighed and smiled.

" Thalia wasn't wrong when she looked all shocked to see you. You're really like him." Artemis said softly.

They both smiled.

" Well tell your father I'm no threat. But if he ever needs help with information gathering I could help. Also, tell him that things work differently in my world. I'm neutral. If the enemy comes and ask for information about you, I'll give it to them. If you ask about them, I'll give it to you too. I don't give a dam about your whole issues. All I want to be is a scientist for now and learn more about you people. And if he ever decides to kill me or my family well let just say...he'll lose an important chess piece in the mortal world." Samuel said as his eye grew cold.

" Are you threatening my father?" Artemis asked.

Samuel shook his head.

" No. I ain't threatening him. I'm stating the truth here and that if he hurts my family, I make it 10 times worse to him." Samuel said.

Artemis looked at him.

" If I say you are Salomao Hunter would you believe me?" Artemis asked. Samuel shrugged.

" I wouldn't say I don't be believe in you. At this point, any possibilities can happen. I could be or I couldn't be. I don't know but maybe I am." Samuel said.

" What would you do then?" Artemis asked.

Samuel looked at her. He shook his head looking slightly pained.

" Artemis, the mythology world may seem not so scary to you and I may seem so calm about it. But it's scary. Waking up one day and finding out the world you see isn't like what you see before. Having suspicions that the world you're living in is like a dream and once you wake up from it, it is reality. You see monsters that will kill you in matter of seconds, you see more betrayals and harsh truths and sometimes I just want to lay back down in my bed and pretend to wake up to find my world fixed and the mythology world isn't there anymore but no...it is still there and I definitely know it have some issues. I watched enough dramas and romance movies to know there is always an issue." Samuel said softly while touching his white and black hair.

Artemis sighed.

" I'm sorry...if it weren't for us. Things were never to happen and you can continue your dreams without worry a bit things about us..." Artemis apologized a little guilty. Samuel just touched her shoulder in understanding.

" I understand and it's alright. But whoever send me that teddy bear...so going to kill him or her." He muttered.

" So What are you going to do...? Interfere with our troubles and dragged into a deeper water and possibly die or stay out of it and I may be able to protect you." Artemis questioned.

Samuel shrugged.

" I don't feel like caring about this right now. Since we're out here let's go somewhere." He said with a mischievous deep voice.

" Where-." Artemis started but Samuel just took her hand and started to drag her into a direction.

" Eh where are we going!" Artemis yelled.

" We're going somewhere dangerous." Samuel said smiling.

" And why do you think you're dragging me to that place?" Artemis said looking at him incredulously.

" Because now I am officially hire you as Artemis the famous man hater to be my bodyguard." Samuel said winking.

" Eh...?" Artemis responded back looking confused.

 **Meanwhile...**

A man walked in and into the torture chamber of Pollux. He had a small sadistic smile on his face.

He took off Pollux's chains.

" I give you one last chance son of Dionysus. Speak and you won't get murdered brutally." He said holding Pollux by the neck. The son of Dionysus didn't respond.

The man's icy blue eyes went even icier. It seem like he could freeze anything. Using the dagger he had, he stabbed it into Pollux's thigh.

A scream came out of Pollux's mouth.

" Heheheheheheh..." The man giggled. He continued stabbing Pollux's thigh to the point you could see the bones that is getting sculpted by the dagger.

" Now SPEAK!" The man said slamming Pollux to the wall.

" SPEAK. SPEAK. SPEAK." The man said slamming Pollux continuously on the wall.

Pollux started laughing.

" Hahahahahaha. Hahahahaa." He laughed blood spew out.

" You'll never get anything from me." Pollux said smiling. He came closer to the man and bit him.

" Ahhh! Die!" The man said kicking him and then stabbed him.

" Stupid son of Dionysus..." He spatted our leaving the corpse alone. He walked out and saw Chastin.

" What do you want!" He snapped.

" That's quite the fine work of art..." she observed.

" Where do you want to throw it Captain Chastin?" The man asked.

" In White Plains. It's a small town. Won't get much attention from media and plus we're throwing it in a dumpster so even if people smell the rotting smell then probably they think it is some raccoon that died or something." Chastin said.

The man crooked his head.

" I believe you're crazy. You're putting a dead body in the most dangerous place. I believe you exactly know that threat Salomao Hunter is there..." The man said.

" Some said that the most dangerous place is the safest place and I-." Chastin said.

" I believe that saying doesn't often work." The man interrupted. Chastin glared at him.

" And I believe you're crazy to. To be able to create such fine work on that body, you must be broken and crazy." Chastin finished.

The man glared at her.

" Broken but not crazy." The man said before stomping away.

 **End.**

" No one can tell what goes on in between the person you were and the person you become. No one can chart that blue and lonely section of hell. There are no maps of the change. You just come out the other side. Or you don't."

― Stephen King, The Stand


	89. Abandon Apartment Part 1

It was when they finally got there, they realize they were still holding hands.

" Just imagine everyone in your world found out that you just cling on a man for like half a hour." Samuel said trying to not chuckled.

Artemis glared at him but her eyes had a playful look in them.

" You literally held my hand and started running in a direction. The people must believe you're crazy!" Artemis said.

Samuel just winked.

" I been known for many things and crazy was definitely one of them." Samuel responded back.

" Like What..." Artemis said not knowing what exactly she's getting into.

" Well I asked a friend of mine to give me some explosives and I tried out two. A grenade and a dynamite and see what it does when it is place next to one another. Had to in cast for two months... Oooh and also that one time I wondered what would happen if I put like a small bomb in chemicals, what would happen, that didn't go so well either. Then again that's not the worst as I tried to ride a horse who's aggressive and famously known for stomping on humans...it went so...well." Samuel said. His eye brighten up.

Artemis looked at him like he was insane.

" And you did all these things in your 25 years of your life?" Artemis said with a incredulous look on her face.

" Yep I did all these things but never dated a lady before only went on dates and blind dates that my mom sets up..." Samuel said. Artemis chuckled.

" I wonder why..." She said amused.

" Anyway Why are we here?" Artemis said looking at the abandon apartment in front of them.

Samuel looked serious then.

" I'm investigating something. Recently there been a case and we don't exactly know what happened. I looked for everything I could and traced down to this building...that woman's son is in here." Samuel spoke.

" Why are you interfering with the police's problems when you ain't a police?" Artemis asked.

Samuel shrugged.

" I don't know...there's always this feeling. I guess it is instinct." Samuel said.

" Oh and you have something that I could use for self defense? I only have a pocket knife but that's when I need it for necessary." Samuel asked. Artemis thought of many weapons.

Swords, dagger, knives, bow, spear, scythe, and then she thought of one.

A pen.

" Here. This is the replica of it. I don't have it since the original version is in Annabeth's hands." Artemis said handing him the replica.

Samuel looked at it.

" Have I mention that I'm also known in this town as 'the person who lost too many pens to the point where you don't give him/her a pen?' I'm literally famous for losing pens and also what am I going to do with a pen. Write Justin Bieber on people?" Samuel questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

Artemis smacked herself.

" No. Take off the cap." Artemis ordered and Samuel did.

A sword spring out of it. The sword was silver colored glowing a little bit.

" It's a replica of it. The color is a little off but it works. Apollo gave me it on my 1,000th birthday never really used it since you don't exactly use a sword when you hunt..." Artemis explained.

" So...you just randomly hold a sword in your pocket or something?" Samuel asked.

" Well not exactly. But I do have lots of weapons on me currently like a hunting knife, a bow, dagger,-." Artemis listed.

" Let me guess a sniper rifle." Samuel said a little sarcasm in his voice.

" Well..." Artemis said snapping her finger and then a sniper rifle popped in her hand which made Samuel go two feet away from her while holding a small rock protecting himself.

" It's just for blasting people's skull. What you never did it before?" Artemis said kind of forgetting it haven't been verify that he was Sal.

" No I do it daily basis." Samuel replied back rolling his eye.

" Anyway let's go..." Samuel said dragging her.

" But wait you not really protected. I'm a goddess which mean I could still come back but you can't..." Artemis said as she got dragged into the abandoned place.

Samuel looked back and winked.

" Why? You worried about me?" Samuel said amused.

Artemis scowled but at the same time she was kind of amused.

" I love the sexual tension here..." Artemis said. Samuel just laughed.

" Sorry. Don't worry I'm not interested. I like to play. Not with girls but sometimes amusing to see how they deal with my flirty attitudes." Samuel said.

He then face forward and opened each door as they come by.

" These days people have guns. You seriously going to go against them with a sword?" Artemis asked.

Samuel smirked.

" No worries...I'll wack them with the pen if it gets to this point." Samuel said. They were now on the fourth floor and the last one too.

" You sure they're here?" Artemis asked slightly bored.

" Unless they ditched this place. Which I doubt it. White Plains isn't that big comparing to New York City, Albany, or Buffalo. Not many places like this are abandoned." Samuel answer.

He was checking the bathroom when a small ruffling noises came from the 2nd bedroom.

" See." Samuel simply said. He stood next to the door looking like a secret agent waiting for the person to come out.

Artemis rolled her eyes.

" You also watch way too much shows..." Artemis said before kicking down the door and walking in holding her knife in fighting stance.

" Does binge watching LawOrder counts?" Samuel asked walking in beside her.

" Hold still and raise your hands up high and you better not do anything or I whack you with a pen!" Samuel yelled pointing the pen at the person menacingly.

" See. You watch too much." Artemis said.

" Shh...don't make me look like a fool." Samuel muttered.

The person looked at the two and just laughed at their interaction.

It didn't seem like they were interrogating them.

" I been expecting you Mr. Fowler..." The person said.

Samuel raised an eyebrow and was about to ask.

" I been spying on you. After your little scene with my mother..." He said smiling.

Samuel titled his head.

" What is it with you people these days. Is this year specifically Stalk Samuel Fowler year? If it is would you kindly change to Samuel Fowler is Awesome year?" Samuel asked.

 **End.**

" Life is like a pencil that will surely run out, but will leave the beautiful writing of life."

\- Nami (From One Piece, an anime,)


	90. Apartment Part 2

The man laughed. He then coughed a little.

" Sorry. But what do you want from me. People don't often come to an abandoned apartment and more importantly come here to visit me." The man said smiling.

He pulled his sleeves up and a tattoo was there.

A nail piercing through an Eagle and the blood splattering out of it body.

" My father will probably hate that." Artemis's muttered.

Samuel took a deep breath so he doesn't get a panic attack or anything.

He took out a photo.

It was a photo of a young woman with a toddler in her hand.

They were all dirty and their cloths were all ripped up.

" Assuming I got the information right, You're Kyle Park. The toddle in this photo. The young looking woman is your mother Victoria Park right?" Samuel asked.

The man's smile faded. His brown eyes harden.

" And How did you get that photo?" He asked dangerously slowly pull out a gun pointing it at Samuel.

Artemis was ready to pull out her knife and threw it at him any second now. However, Samuel shook his head.

" Does it matter how I got it now? Remember now Kyle, we're in a world full of technology and all sort of stuff. Killing me...do you think really think I have only one copy?" Samuel said holding it up high mockingly.

" Is that your plan, provoking him?" Artemis muttered.

" Yep." Samuel muttered back.

The man was silent for a little and then laughed.

" You exceeded my expectations Samuel Fowler...William was right...you are one annoying rascal..." Kyle said.

" Now What do you want from me? Going into a gang's territory and provoking him. Doing all this sort of things while you could ignore it and move on with your life...you must have something you want from me or else..." Kyle said continue pointing his gun at him

" You wouldn't have come here. Base on William and my people, you're quite a loyal person. If truly, you would never get yourself in my mess. Even if you did dropped out of college after the 2nd year with a lowest B possible, you are smart enough to understand the consequences that may occur if you get into a gang's mess." Kyle said.

" Stalker much." Samuel muttered.

" But Anyway What I want from you is nothing physical. I don't need your loyalty or anything either. All I want is information..." Samuel said looking all intelligent. He went through his pocket and pulled out 3 sheets of paper clipped together.

Artemis raised an eyebrow and looking at his small jacket pocket weirdly.

" How did it...not going to question." Artemis muttered.

" William Sanders. Icy blue eyes and brown color hair. Blood type B. An orphan..." Samuel listed all the facts.

Artemis looked at him shocked while Kyle raised an eyebrow.

" Why you guys looking at me like that? Just because you guys can be a stalker and I can't?" Samuel said.

Samuel then cleared his throat.

" But Anyway based on my experience in crime solving-." Samuel said.

" Wait What are your experiences?" Artemis cut him off.

Samuel glared at her.

" Excuse me Artemis. Unlike you, I actually have practice in solving crime. I watched FBI and Detective Conan, I played CSI, I read 1 sentence of Sherlock Holmes, and I helped an old lady find her cat." Samuel said looking all proud.

Artemis couldn't help but laugh.

' Samuel...you nearly flooded the house just trying to find the cat...' Simon said trying to not grin.

" Shut it. And where did you go? Haven't hear your annoying voice for a few hours..." Samuel muttered under his breath.

' Oh is the main body caring about me? I just took a beauty nap.' Simon simply said.

Samuel sighed.

" But Anyway from all those experiences-." Samuel begin.

Kyle snorted when he said experience.

" Sorry. Continue." Kyle said.

" I thought everything was too coincidental. Mia the Lamia somehow knew something about me was not normal. Thalia's look was she first saw me. The lightning boom. The teddy bear incident. That woman who stole my money. Also, the feeling that everything felt to abnormal. My life before Mia was normal. Always making coffee and questioning my life, but then they came..." Samuel said pointing st Artemis.

" Everything changed. Things became more weirder and more mystery rises with stuff. Like your mother's death, the sudden sexual assault with that woman, and the missing piece of strawberry shortcake from my mom's fridge. All those things were mysterious." Samuel said looking serious.

" What have the missing piece of strawberry shortcake have to do with this?" Artemis asked.

Samuel looked at her like she didn't understand the importance of the slice of cake.

" It was mysterious okay. I was thinking of installing a camera on the refrigerator and see if your half brother Hermès had come and stole it." Samuel said looking at her seriously.

Artemis rolled her eyes and then thought for a bit.

" If it was Hermès, he probably would get steal the whole refrigerator instead of just that slice of cake." Artemis said thoughtfully.

A boom was then heard.

Samuel and Artemis turned around alarmed.

Artemis was holding her knives and while Samuel was holding that small rock he picked up.

" What am I? Air to you?" Kyle said.

" Hey Artemis leave the room for a second. I'll deal with him." Samuel said.

" I should be saying the same thing to you!" Artemis shouted quietly.

" Just do what I say..." Samuel ordered.

" I do not listen to orders from you!" Artemis said pouting.

" 2 free cookies..." Samuel said. Artemis looked at him.

" 40 free cookies." Artemis negotiated.

Samuel just nodded. The goddess of moon just happily skipped out of the room.

' You sure this is Artemis the man hater?' Simon asked incredulously.

" You think I'm not question her identity right now." Samuel muttered. He then looked at Kyle.

He stepped forward to him.

" What makes you have the right to tell me what to do? I have the gun and the trigger." Kyle said.

He shot the ground to try and scare Samuel back.

' 4.' Simon said smiling slightly.

Samuel backed a little. The goddess of moon were whistling outside of the room casually looking at the clouds and seeing what time is it.

" So firing her..." Samuel muttered. Another two shot came right beside Samuel.

" Geez old man chill! I ain't doing anything. I just want to get some information. Plus, you may have the gun but I have the picture. And I think you know what's more harmful. The truth that you weren't abandon and survived as a lone wolf or a bloodbath in this room!" Samuel exclaimed.

" I'll deal with your hacking system later on. Eliminating you...it's a better choice. You're too much of a threat to everyone. A simple picture...it may ruin my reputation a little but it's better than ruining my whole life." Kyle said during another shot.

A shadow suddenly flash besides Samuel.

Ping!

Artemis cut through the bullet using her knife.

" I'm still your bodyguard you know? Can have you assassinated on the first day of my job. That wouldn't be a good profile for future jobs." Artemis said smirking a little.

" A mortal...causing so much trouble. I wonder...who's actually behind you." Artemis said smiling slightly.

" Who are you...?" Kyle asked.

" Me? Oh just your normal average Artemis. The goddess of moon." She said throwing her knife the moment Kyle started shooting again. The bullets didn't hit them as he was too nervous.

The knife went right pass Kyle though.

" I didn't miss. I just trying to give you a warning to not. Mess. With. Me." She said glaring at him.

" You..." He growled swearing a little.

He tried pulling the trigger again. But nothing came out.

He tried reloading but Samuel kicked the gun right out of his hands.

" I counted it. I have hunted before and learned about guns. Some guns could hold about 10-15 rounds and some could hold more depending what gun you're using." Samuel said coldly.

" I ain't mean person..." Samuel said holding Kyle's throat now.

" But that doesn't mean I don't shed blood." Samuel said his yellow eye turned golden.

Kyle looked at him with fear. He then spoke a little bit about what he know until his little friends started coming back.

Samuel grinned.

" I'll see you down there." Samuel said.

Artemis looked at him confused.

" How? Are you going to fight your way to downstairs." Artemis asked. Samuel shook his head.

" Nope. I have a plan." Samuel said. He then opened the window.

" I always ready for this situation because of trust issues." Samuel said. But then he hesitated as he looked down.

Somehow he felt like he couldn't just glide down on a parachute. It felt like...if he did...he just might die.

But either way he was going to die, so...he climbed the window and jumped.

" For My father's sake, you're crazy!" Artemis yelled.

A parachute opened of course but since it wasn't like a skyscraper. The parachute didn't work as well and Samuel ended up breaking a bone or two and was bleeding down there by his chest.

But it worked! Hooray!

" Is he going to be okay?" Kyle said.

" He'll Be Fine I guess?" Artemis said doubting herself a little.

She then flashed down to where he was.

" Ow..." The young 25 year old winced and said.

" Serves you right for jumping down." Artemis said a little amused.

" But seriously, you were mental there jumping off like that. That's reckless you know! If Athena my sister was here, you be in her not so favorite list." Artemis said. Samuel was hurting but he grinned.

" Hey I'm not crazy or insane. I'm just doing the right thing just in my own way." Samuel said.

 **End.**

 **AN: if any thing that about the guns and jumping out of a 4 story building is wrong or mistaken and shouldn't have been like that or shouldn't have worked, I'm sorry.**

" There are memories that time does not erase... Forever does not make loss forgettable, only bearable."

-Cassandra Clare


	91. Chastin’s meeting with Chaos

Chastin looked around the city. It was massive and beautiful.

Comparing to End's home planet, End's home seems like a little farm in Texas.

Everyone here seemed to be happy. Everyone seems like they have a goal.

Not a goal to make money.

But a goal to help one another.

In End's planet, everybody knew the reasons they went to End's planet is for money, wealth, and more wealth.

But here...

It seems more like...a family.

The night sky made the whole place even more beautiful as here despite the city lights and all, you can still see the beautiful stars that was above you.

Looking around, opera can be heard from behind the walls of a home.

The sweet sounds of violins, cellos, a piano, and violas can be heard playing Beauty and the Beast Medley.

A two woman walking down the streets holding hands and pointing at the fine beauty of the architecture here.

In this place, it just seems like there was no war going on.

There was totally no destruction and violent going on.

Everything here was peaceful.

She flashed in the mansion of Chaos.

As she walked in, no one seemed to be stopping her like they expected this coming.

The doors opened magically and Chaos was standing in front of her.

Her silky black hair flow with some strands of white and silver in her hair. Her smile so amazing to many people that one could faint by seeing it.

It would be surprising to see her appearance as it was well...her name means Chaos and this...was like a statue carved by the most finest marble.

" Ahhh...we been expecting you Chastin." Chaos said.

" We?" Chastin asked raising an eyebrow.

Chaos couldn't help but chuckled and be amused.

" Yes we're are a being too one of the General of End's army." Phosphorus said crossing his arms.

Chastin looked over and then realized that there was many more people than she sees.

Phosphorus, Destruction, Chronos, and Ananke were all there.

Each one looked at her with an amused look. Chronos was wiggling his eyebrows and grinning looking between Chastin and Chaos.

" Sorry. I didn't see you guys there. Although I did noticed that guy with too much hair dye over there but chose to ignore it." Chastin said.

"That guy" just glared at her and huffed.

" But Anyway, how do you know I have intentions here?" Chastin asked.

" Cause we know you weren't here just to stare at Chaos." Phosphorus said before Chaos could speak.

She glared at him and then smiled at Chastin.

" We have barriers around this planet and since you are an enemy, we immediately knew and we all know Chastin, enemies don't just come to their enemies for no reasons." Chaos said.

There was another reason too but the people didn't tell Chastin. They didn't want her to laugh at them for not knowing how to close off the alarm system and nearly exploded a few planets for forgetting how to close off the attack-when- an-enemy-come system.

" Well I am here for a reason. A reason you may like or not. But today I'm going to stay here until you people finally agree to." Chastin said giving herself a cushion and sat down.

She summoned some hot cocoa, a plate of cookies, and a blanket and sat there staring at them.

" This girl knows how to warm up..." Chronos whispered to his wife.

" What do you have say that I am interested?" Chaos said.

Chastin closed her eye and sat there and drank her hot cocoa not worried a bit that she was sitting right in front of bunch of enemies that she can not defeat.

Suddenly a tiny wave of power crashes against the five immortals.

Chastin opened her eyes to see bunch of alarmed immortals.

She threw them a grin that makes them eyes widen like dinner plates.

Although she and her brother are only half siblings but they looked alike in many ways.

One of her eyes then changed into green as she threw them a lopsided grin that they were all familiar with.

Percy Jackson.

And they all knew who Percy Jackson is.

Salomao Hunter who's now Samuel Fowler.

One have raven black hair and one have brown hair.

One have see green eyes and one have blue eyes.

One's has fought many wars and battles and one never did exactly experienced the loss of comrades and friends.

However...that feeling...

It can't be mistaken as the feeling is so familiar .

But to Chaos, Ananke, and Chronos it was like a stranger as well.

It may be a century, but a lot have happened in this century.

Chaos sighed and smiled.

She looked at Chastin.

" I should have known...I had suspicions but I thought it was more likely to be Celena..." Chaos spoke.

Chaos then sighed.

" Now I know your identity...I'm bet this is about your brother isn't it?" Chaos said.

Chastin nodded.

" I know it's hard to trust me right now. I murdered hundreds and I was raised by End herself. How could you not have suspicions. But trust me...I have not intentions of spying or anything. I'm on your side...just for now I'm at theirs. I can't get away right now...I'll need you guys' help." Chastin said.

" And What do you need my help for?" Chaos asked.

" I'll need you to make sure my Kelp for brain brother acknowledges the world we are living in safely. William had already send out the Lamia who have been killed. He's planning to send more out, I'll need you to make sure my brother is safe and doesn't get injured." Chastin said.

She knew that William was curious of this son of Poseidon. She knew her brother had the worst luck but the best too. Manages to survive leukemia, lots of near death experiences, and still manages to survive after William sends out a super viscous monster Lamia. She so heard of all those journeys like defeating Ares, killing Crusty the Stretcher, and still able survive school.

Even she didn't know how he does it.

" So far, the only one knows about it is Annabeth Chase, his ex girlfriend. Other than her, I haven't told anyone. Not like I can anyway." Chastin said.

It isn't like she can just go up to End and casually talked to her about switching sides.

Chaos chuckled as well as Destruction.

" She'll glare at you till you just feel like you're that dead fish the girl with braces was holding and then she'll make sure that you're dead in a creative way..." They both said in unison.

Chronos shivered.

" I wouldn't like her as my boss..." Chronos muttered. Ananke shook her head at her husband's antics.

" But anyway, I don't know whether we could trust you or not. Since during that battle, you stab him. His blood filled your hand didn't it?" Chaos said looking cold and smiling a little bit coldly.

A pain went through Chastin's heart as she remembers that day full well. The pain was bearable but it hurt so bad.

And when she found out she was his little sister...

No matter how much times she washes her hands...

That memories never faded

And she couldn't turn back.

She couldn't be the good little sister Dawn or the cold and intelligent general, Chastin. She was stuck between.

Chastin was about to glare at her. But she didn't instead she showed some pain.

" I know you may not trust me right at this point. After all, it doesn't matter whether I am his sister or not does it?" Chastin said.

Chaos snorted.

" Hera and Zeus are brothers and sisters. They got married." Chaos said blankly.

Chastin smiled bitterly and sighed.

" Yeah even if we are long lost siblings, that doesn't matter. Who really cares about the blood relation when in front of you is benefits and more benefits. It really doesn't matter." Chastin said.

She walked to the doors but then stopped.

" So are you going to do it or not. Take a chance or not?" Chastin asked.

Chaos stopped a little. All those questionings and still round up to this question.

" Yes. I will. I'll make sure of it. Since Annabeth is the one who knows about this whole thing, I'll see what I can do to send her to Samuel and have her tell him all about this mythical world." Chaos said.

The general just smiled.

" Thanks. I'll get going then." Chastin said.

Chaos nodded. The general walked more and then stopped again.

She turned around and grinned playfully. Chaos suddenly looks confused at the sudden change of mood.

" By the way, you're hot and that dude over there, you should lower some hair dyes or hair sprays. Take the advice, I graduated from medical school took me 62 years tho..." Chastin said flashing out leaving all of them gaping.

Chronos and Destruction was the first one to broke out of the silence and laughed.

" I like that girl. Just like her brother. But...Chaos we may just be able to find you a wife instead." Chronos said mischievously.

Ananke shoved Chronos playfully.

" Is she straight or..." Phosphorus said not bothered by Chastin's comment about his colorful hair.

He needs to find Chaos a husband or a wife to reduce less chance of exploding stars leading a black hole.

" What's straight?" Chaos asked confused.

They all stared.

" What? One of the last time I went to Earth was Sal's funeral. And I only went there for his whole funeral and then left." Chaos said.

" So Straight basically means that one gender like another gender. So like a male likes a female or a female likes a male. But that also depends on probably whether you believe in many genders or not." Ananke explained badly leaving Chaos even more confused.

" But why do you categorize people who likes same genders or who doesn't like the same genders on Earth. We don't do that here...who cares about the genders? Love is love." Chaos said.

Everyone gaped. Who knew Chaos can make a smart saying about this kind of stuff?

 **End.**

 **AN: Even I don't know what I'm expressing when they were talking about love in same genders. Just felt like why do some people don't like same gender Love. Love is Love why judge a couple by their genders? But then again this is only my opinion and you have your own.**

" You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not."

\- Jodi Picoult


	92. Their Talk

" So close..." Annabeth muttered literally glaring at the thing in front of her. Her eyes show madness and anger as she continues to rage inside.

If according to timing, area of the space, probability, and all those stuff Annabeth is not going to mention.

" C'mon according to my calculation on a strength of an object, the calculation of Laplace's Demon, and the weight of the objects this should work..." Annabeth continued muttering staring at what's in front of her.

The thing dropped.

" This claw machine is rigged!" Annabeth exclaimed getting all frustrated.

She been spending her whole month salary on the stupid claw machine.

She then had an idea.

There was suddenly a metal hand creeping into the claw machine and snatched the doll that she wanted.

" Good thing I already hacked the surveillance camera..." she said sighing in relief.

She was in the Big House. The Big House for guests had included a claw machine for entertainment and making money off of the claw machine that's probably rigged.

" Another good thing is I have Leo's claw hand. I didn't think it would be used for this though..." Annabeth muttered.

" There's no need of a camera when you have a witness." A woman said walking in.

Annabeth turned around and smiled.

" Well I can also bribe the witness can't I?" Annabeth said.

The woman just went around the Big House looking at the stuff in it curiously.

" I heard you guys are on low budget here but I didn't think it would be that bad..." The woman said.

Annabeth scoffed.

" We don't need that much things anyway and plus, I blame it on those demigods. They knew that celestial bronze and Stygian iron is rare stuff that can't be easily get and yet they used it on guns and bazookas." Annabeth said remembering that day when she walked past the forge.

" Unless They can dissect a human body easily and get the bullet out or be able to know how to recycle interchangeable parts or something, they really need to cut off some forging. The large amount of bullets and guns made are way too much plus it also doesn't prepare the demigods right." Annabeth said.

"Hmm...it seems like you know a lot about this situation...But what do you mean as not preparing the demigods right?" The woman asked.

" Let's think of it this way. As demigods, we're be expecting monsters from every corner and many surprise attacks...how many seconds does it take for you to pull the trigger and how many seconds does it take to swing to sword?" Annabeth said.

" Depend on the bullet and the gun type." The woman said. Annabeth sighed.

" You're still a little inexperienced Chastin. A person may be able to pull the trigger faster but what about reaction time. We don't just expect the monsters just to come up and greet you saying Hey Mate How are you doing and attack us. They are often going to surprise us and as beings we're going to be in slight shock for about two seconds or anything. By that time, the monster already lung at you and ripped you apart." Annabeth said.

" Pulling the trigger may be faster but we want reaction time. Being alert all the time saves many demigods life. Swords and 'ancient' weapons help for them to stay alert as it keeps them moving and all sorts of stuff. Plus what if you don't have another round, a gun with no bullets are simply a toy gun in war or dangerous situations." Annabeth said pointing to a poster.

The poster was in the color of red.

' STAY ALERT AND STAB THE BADDIES!'

" I get it now. Anyway I talked to Chaos. She wasn't so chaotic like I thought but she was hot damn though. But anyway she forwarded the our plan to Zeus who will summon you anytime now for a meeting or something." Chastin said.

Like what she said, lightning boomed from overhead signaling a meeting.

Annabeth sighed.

" Meeting again..." Annabeth said.

" This is like the seventh time you guys had a meeting this month right?" Chastin asked Annabeth who nodded.

" Well then I'll need to be there for it. Goodbye. I hope we could work together next time." Annabeth said.

" definitely." Chastin simply said before flashing out and so did Annabeth.

 **On Olympus...**

Annabeth walked into Olympus expecting a normal meeting.

Her eyes then widen. The doors to Olympus opened magically and a group of people standing in front of her singing chorus.

" Welcome to Wendy's~." They sang.

The daughter of Athena looked at them weirdly as she went past them and into the throne room.

The gods except for Zeus, Hera, and Artemis looked down and stared.

A group of ballerinas suddenly came out of nowhere and music started playing the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy.

Then bunch of Macy's cashier came in and started throwing flowers everywhere like the flower girl in a wedding.

All of the immortals watches the scene in shock.

Some even rubbed their eyes trying to see if they were still sleeping.

" AWESOME!" Apollo yelled out excitedly.

Then Artemis flashed in.

" Sorry I'm a little late I got caught- What in the world are you doing Apollo?" She asked raising an eyebrow at the scene and looking at Apollo who's now tap dancing worriedly at his mental health.

Lightning boomed again and this time Zeus and Hera came in the view.

The lord of sky looked at the scene and paled slightly.

" Why is my way of coping mental stress here?" He whispered to Hera who shook her head not knowing the answer as well.

He sighed trying to think of a way to wrapped up this situation.

" Sorry people, those are the people that I hired for the new opening show of Olympus Panda Express." Zeus made up.

Poseidon raised an eyebrow.

" Don't we already have a few lines of Panda Express?" He spoke up.

He had went there a few times. Part of it was because he was a little drunk that one day and went to Panda Express the American Chinese food restaurant asking for donuts and fried chicken.

And then there was that time when he had a huge debate with Delphin whether Panda Express is better or a Chinese restaurant is better. Let's just say the mortals found large amount of Chinese in the Atlantic Ocean somehow.

And then there was that one day...you get the point.

" Shut up dear brother..." Zeus hissed quietly.

The lord of the seas just widen his eyes and then chuckled.

" What are we here for then? I assume it is no tea time or lovely chat time. If this is, then I'm leaving. I have busy stuff." Poseidon said.

" Going to the bar is totally important." Ares mumbled under his breath.

" Ahh yes, I have gotten a message from Lady Chaos herself. And I want to announce it." Zeus announced.

The council all turned to him.

" We have found Artemis's sla- I mean servant Salomao Hunter." Zeus said dropping the news.

But none seemed surprised really.

 **End.**

" You own everything that happened to you. Tell your stories. If people wanted you to write warmly about them, they should behave better."

\- Anne Lamott


	93. Annabeth’s Slight Visit

**A Few Days Later...**

" I believe I can fly~. I believe I can touch the sky~." Samuel sang.

" Stop singing that song!" Phoebe yelled out.

" Ok." Samuel stopped. For ten seconds there was peace and Phoebe wished that it would last longer.

" You're a mean one Mr. Grinch~." Samuel continue annoying Phoebe.

" Argh! Someone end my suffering..." Phoebe said collapsing.

These days, she had been taking care of Samuel or Simon.

She could feel her health in the health bar dropped a little each day if her life was all a game.

" You're a monster Mr.- eh Phoebe why are you on the ground? Don't die on me yet you'll ruin my Christmas spirits. Let me finish the song first and then you could collapse to the ground and die." Samuel said chuckling at the state of Phoebe right now. He had come back from the abandon apartment with Artemis carrying him and complaining.

 _"Jeez lose some weight..." Artemis said._

 _" I'm a growing boy okay!" Samuel defended himself._

 _" What do you eat anyway..." Artemis asked._

 _" Uhhh not much. Cookies, brownies, donuts, cereal, rice, um meat, veggies, apples, banana, orange, Oreo cookies, chips, Captain Crunch, apple sauce, peanuts, PBJ, French Toast, and..." He continued listing._

 _Lightning then boomed._

 _" You see that right?" Artemis asked. Samuel nodded._

 _" Well I got to go soon. It's a signal for meetings." Artemis spoke._

After he got dropped off which then scared his mother who was worried already but then fine her own son all bruised and hurt.

He had also texted Erin about his situation and told her how he know now that Greek mythology are real stuff.

The Hunters of Artemis had left. They couldn't stay in one place for too long especially in a city because it will cause troubles and many monsters attack.

However, Samuel and Simon wasn't exactly worried about that first. So far, they don't exactly know what to do.

Should they reveal this to the others he's really close with or not?

He didn't know whether he should talk to anyone about it or not. It seem to be more of a danger to others if he do.

But at the same time, it would be hard to hide those things from them.

" Sammy!" Phoebe said waving her hands in front of his face.

" Uhhh What!" Samuel said snapping back to reality.

" You came back to Earth!" She said happily.

Samuel looked at her and shook her head.

" You're a little weird you know?" Samuel said smiling.

Phoebe sat next to him and nudged him a little.

" Hey we're all weirdos." She said grinning.

The two smiled and Phoebe opened the television and went on Netflix.

She then went to Samuel's mini refrigerator and grabbed two tubs of ice cream.

Samuel smiled.

" You know me so well." He simply said.

 **A while later...**

Annabeth arrived here. She took off her sunglasses and the bright glare of the sun made her blind for two seconds as she adjust to the light.

"Now How am I going to tell him about it. Lady Artemis told me that he knew this but...what if he refuses?" Annabeth muttered grabbing out the notepad the council have gave her.

The first page of it had a title.

How to kidnap borrow Samuel Fowler.

The word kidnap was crossed out with an x.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

" Lord Zeus and Ares probably..." Annabeth muttered.

She then started searching for the right house.

" 818 Jackson St. 818 Jackson St." She muttered looking at the houses. As an architect, it was kind of hard to see the place filled with just normal houses and designs.

The design are plain and each one doesn't have its unique feature or design that makes it look different or special from the others.

Although Annabeth has to admit though that the houses and the apartments here from a certain viewpoint does make a good wallpaper for a phone or as a picture.

She founded the right place and rang the doorbell.

No one answered however Annabeth could hear the television blasting inside.

she rang it again. Still there was no reply.

" Does he have work today?" She muttered to herself and then rang the doorbell for the third time.

It worked.

Third time the charm they say.

" Nobody's home!" Phoebe yelled from the living room.

Annabeth tried knocking on the door.

The tv paused.

And the doors opened. Phoebe glared at the blonde girl.

" I told you nobody is home! You made me stop season 1 of Vampire Diaries!" Phoebe said.

"..." Annabeth was kind of speechless. For two reasons, she opened the door roughly and literally surprised Annabeth by glaring at her and raised her voice level to above normal class level.

But also, she looks like...Phoebe.

She may not have seen Phoebe that much time or chat with her as much as Sal or the hunters of Artemis back then.

But she knew how she looked like and it almost look the same.

Especially that glare...

Annabeth snapped back to reality.

" Um m'am, I doubt it as you're right in front of me." Annabeth spoke.

" Who is it?" Samuel said looking a the door.

His eyes widen.

" Close the gods damn door Phoebe." Samuel said standing up and stumbling over to where the two girls are.

" Sorry m'am this place is out of order." Samuel said and try to close the door.

" You suck Samuel." Annabeth said glaring at him playfully.

Samuel rolled his eyes and then sighed.

" I know why you came. Artemis left and now you came. I wonder why?" He said.

Annabeth chuckled a little.

" I'm glad I don't need to use all these sort of plans that they'll going to use to bring you to them." She said opening up the notepad again.

Samuel and Phoebe looked closely.

1\. Knock him out using a bat while he's walking around to somewherez

2\. Drag him all the way either he refuses or agrees.

3\. Convince him.

4\. Threaten him.

The list went on and on. Samuel's eyebrows went up and down. His eye blinked for two seconds and looked at Phoebe and then blinked.

He sighed.

Phoebe looked at the two in confusion.

" What's going on?" Phoebe asked.

Annabeth and Samuel looked at each other.

" It's the best if you don't know Phoebe." Samuel said. Annabeth nodded in agreement.

" What we're doing is danger here." Annabeth said.

" I don't mind. I love danger." Phoebe said.

" Well-." Annabeth started. But suddenly lightning boomed.

" Gods dammit." Annabeth cursing beneath her breath a little.

Samuel looked at the sky and frowned.

" We are doing something important and best not to let anyone else in Phoebe. The risk of losing your life will be high and-." Samuel spoke before getting interrupted by a lightning again.

Samuel looked back at the sky once again and glared.

He stomped out and look at the sky.

" Yo you old bearded dude, I do what I want and you ain't stoping me." Samuel said.

Lightning boomed right next to him. Samuel wasn't moved or anything though.

" Uhh Sam? Why are you talking to the sky like that and why did a soda can fell from the sky and nearly hit you." Phoebe said a little confused mixed with nervousness.

Samuel continued glared.

" Let's go Annabeth. We're going to meet that old grumpy grandpa of yours." Samuel said.

" Wait How-." Annabeth was about to ask.

" Cause you look like Lady Athena more than any goddess I saw in books." Samuel simply said.

" What's happening!" Phoebe said.

" I don't think you'll be welcome on Olympus Samuel. You're insane to go up there. Zeus just might kill you. " Annabeth said ignoring Phoebe.

" I'm not insane or crazy Annabeth." He said crossing his arms and glaring at the sky like he was challenging Zeus.

" I'm just doing the right thing just in my own way." Samuel finished.

 **End.**

" Don't be afraid of your fears. They're not there to scare you. They're there to let you know that something is worth it."

\- C. Joy Bell C.


	94. Lovely Chat on Olympus

" But Wait...let me get something." He said running

" Wait-!" Phoebe said.

Plat!

Samuel fell to the ground.

" Dam leg." He grumbled.

" I tried to warn you." Phoebe said. Samuel grabbed his crutches near the living room and slowly went upstairs.

After 10 minutes of waiting, he finally came down stair with Sir Teddy the 1st.

Phoebe's eyes widen and Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

After all who wouldn't be a little shock at a living stuff toy.

" Okay we can go now." Samuel said like everything just happen is all normal. He looked at the two girls.

" I told you it was real. You didn't believe me." Samuel huffed.

" C'mon Teddy let's go." Samuel said going out the door.

Phoebe came back from being shock and was about to say something.

" I'll explain it later Phoebe. Wait for me to come back." Samuel said looking back and smiled a little warmly to assure Phoebe that everything's alright.

Annabeth looked at him and then grabbed his arm and flashed him to Empire State Building.

They went ask for the key to the 600th for which the same doorman for hundreds of years gave them "willingly".

They entered the elevator making sure no ones going to enter. The terrible music played in the back as they went up in silence.

Samuel moved around awkwardly not knowing what to say exactly.

" It's quite brave of ya to still willing to come after you literally defy Zeus." Annabeth spoke first.

Samuel shrugged.

" It's a talent of mine." He simply said. Annabeth chuckled.

" You're really like Percy or Sal you know?" Annabeth said. Samuel looked a little confused. Annabeth tilted her head.

" You don't know Salomao Hunter is Perseus Jackson?" Annabeth asked. The mortal just shook his head.

" Who is Perseus Jackson?" Samuel said curious.

" He was a just a normal demigod. But to everyone's eyes, he was a hero. A hero that saved them from the Titan king Kronos and was a part of saving the world from Gaea-." Annabeth said.

" Wait Mother Nature tried to kill us?" Samuel gaped. Annabeth looked at him with amusement.

" Yes Mother Nature is actually evil. Anyway, but the thing was he did so many achievements and so many things that many of us couldn't do. Maybe we were jealous or maybe we were simply blinded by the greed of being him, being the admired hero he was but...we betrayed him. I betrayed him. He trusted me so..." She trailed off not wanting to say the last word.

Samuel was silent.

" Who was he to you?" Samuel asked.

" We were dating. Key word were. He trusted me however...I didn't trust him as much as he trust me. After all, he defeated Ares the god of war. He outsmarted many and..." Annabeth said continuing to say the deeds Perseus Jackson done and how Percy Jackson became the super well known murde- hero that mortals know about and the greatest Hunter other than Artemis and her hunters alive.

" And you said I'm like him." Samuel said. Annabeth nodded. Samuel shook his head.

" I'm not like him. I'm no hero. I don't have his water ability or his leadership. I'm can't be like the Flash and save people by running hundreds mile per second and be able to save someone from a car crash or death by some falling object. I'm no Batman or Spider-Man. I'm simply a normal human being." Samuel said.

Annabeth smiled and shook her head. The elevator dinged and the doors opened up to a beauty that Samuel never saw ever before.

" Samuel..." Annabeth said.

" You don't need to have water ability. You don't need to be the smartest person alive. You don't need to be Batman or Spider-Man. You don't need to be like the Flash who can run fast. All you need is just be you. You don't need to be anyone to change the world. You just need to thought and the determination to change to the world." She said walking out the elevator with Samuel.

" Just go for it and be insane and crazy." Annabeth said walking into the throne room. The gods all stared at Samuel Fowler except for Zeus who was slightly glaring at him.

The rest all kind of stare at him not surprised of Samuel Fowler's appearance.

Poseidon raised an eyebrow at the resemblance. Samuel Fowler may be his son but still...other than the black and white hair he looks exactly like Salomao Hunter.

" Samuel Fowler. You know what you are here for I assume." Zeus boomed out.

" Key word assume. But yes I do know why. You want my help because I'm a legendary Pokémon monster Salomao Hunter right?" Samuel said.

The gods raised an eyebrow and looked at Samuel weirdly.

" What? Just trying to lighten the moo-." Samuel said before getting interrupted by Zeus.

" Alright! You also defy the ancient laws. You can not tell any mortals of information of Greek mythology." Zeus said. Samuel glared at him.

" I do what I want drama queen. You ain't controlling me yet Zeusy." Samuel said cooly. Zeus narrowed his eyes.

" You're test me Samuel Fowler." Zeus said.

" Oh hey Artemis. Oh look is that the annoying twin you talked about, Artemis? Oh look there is a little girl next to the fire. Don't let her be too near. A lot of things can go wrong with a child and fire." Samuel simply said ignoring the lord of sky.

Zeus narrows his eyes.

" I am speaking with you Samuel." Zeus said.

" Don't interrupt me child." Samuel said narrowing his eyes too.

Ares was chanting and his eyes gleaming.

" Fight. Fight. Fight." Ares chanted.

Zeus glared and his aura flared up. Samuel simply glared back.

" Sam..." Artemis tried to warn him after all he was still a mortal.

There was a moment of silence.

" Are you going to obey my orders now?" Zeus questioned a little bit threateningly.

Suddenly, a smile that ran cold for some who knew Salomao in general.

" Yes." He suddenly said shifting through his pocket. Zeus looked at little by satisfied as Samuel obeyed his orders.

Suddenly for some reasons, Samuel ran like Usain Bolt and for some reasons he was then holding a pocket knife right as Zeus's throat. His body was burning as he was on the huge throne.

" If you are able to survive after I slit your throat slowly and painfully, I'll say yes." Simon said as his eyes turned golden.

" Samuel stop this." Aphrodite said. He turned to face Aphrodite.

" I'm not Samuel goddess of Love. I am Simon or..." he giggled a little after that. Suddenly, his hair turned white and as Simon snapped his finger.

A cloak appeared and the familiar mask of Sailor Hunter appeared. All eyes were widen this time.

" Sailor Hunter." Sailor Hunter finished and laughed a little. The laugh echoed the room.

' Uhhh Simon...' Samuel said inside his own head. He didn't think he would be releasing this mess...

' Don't worry. You simply haven't unlock the memories yet...' Sailor said giggling.

" Get off of me." Zeus growled. Sailor push the knife a little deeper.

" What did you say?" Sailor said pretending not to hear Zeus.

" I said-." Zeus didn't finish the sentence more rather he couldn't as the knife move a little bit creating a small cut now.

" What did you say Zeusy. I'm sorry, my ears are a little stuffed." Sailor said.

" Sailor, let Zeus go." Hestia said sighing a little.

" Well..." Sailor said looking at Zeus expectingly.

" Let me go." Zeus said gritting his teeth.

" Well...what do you say to people when you were a jerk to them?" Sailor said ignoring Zeus's words again.

" I'm...sorry!" Zeus gritted the words out. Sailor smiled and jumped off. His body was on fire but it didn't seem like he cared.

" That's a good boy now...I do what I want and don't. Command. Me. Ever." Sailor said the words out coldly. He then smiled and grinned.

Clapping his hands together. He grinned happily.

" I'm glad we can work out our difference peacefully Zeusy." He said.

Sailor then skipped out of the room with Annabeth following behind to escort him out of Olympus with Zeus throwing a fit.

" What just happened?" Hermès asked a little in shock.

 **End.**

" Make your life a masterpiece; imagine no limitations on what you can be, have or do.

\- Brian Tracy


	95. Two Places

Going down the elevator was kind of awkward to both Annabeth and Sailor.

Sailor stood there silently and seem like he was thinking.

" Sorry. I didn't think Simon would get the memories back first. But at least it's official that this body is definitely Salomao Hunter's." Samuel said.

" No need to be sorry. You were a little unexpected back there but...I did tell you to go crazy and insane." Annabeth said and then smiled a bit which Samuel smiled back.

" However... What was the whole point? Risking you life to try and kill Zeus?" Annabeth asked. Samue pouted like a little kid.

" Well...he needs my help because I'm that good ole hero Salomao Hunter and yet he still tries to command me. I'm literally here trying to save his butt! And yet he's like this this and that that. Just want to kick some sense to him." Samuel said huffing.

" What do we do now then. We talked the gods now. What do we do now then?" Samuel asked.

" For now, we'll send you back. But in a few days, I'll bring you to Camp or the Hunt first. Then we'll move from there. But...beware...now that a part of you got the memories back, monsters and people will come for you. Most of them is going to be an unfriendly visits." Annabeth said.

Samuel was silent and then smiled a little bitter.

" Do you think I could go back there?" Samuel asked . Annabeth looked at him.

Samuel sighed and lean on the elevator listening to the horrible old music.

" Now I know I'm Salomao Hunter. Now I know, I'm not suppose to belong in the mortal world. I don't know...whether I could just live normally for a few days and pretend like nothing just happen. It's like telling you to pretend you never betrayed Percy Jackson. You guys never said things that hurt him." Samuel said.

Annabeth was silent.

" But...I'll try to continue serve my coffees and teas. And if those monsters and people come..." Samuel said smiling at Annabeth.

" I'll make sure to serve them coffee or tea and make sure they give me a tip or else...let's just say some of those who doesn't..." Samuel said suddenly smiling wickedly.

The door dinged.

Annabeth simply flashed them to the sidewalk of Samuel's home.

The sun was going down as Apollo is retiring for the night to go party in LA, California.

The shadow cast and the sun behind them seems to be watching carefully at each human being' moves.

" If there's anything be sure to contact Erin or tell Sailor about it...he knows..." Annabeth said thinking a little.

There's something off but Annabeth can't remember it exactly. She doesn't know exactly why either.

Maybe she's tired these days and need a slight rest.

" Also, If you truly don't feel like you belong here anymore...try the forest or the sea...they were your home back then." Annabeth continued.

He nodded and smiled.

" I'll see you soon." Samuel said smiling. Annabeth nodded and then flashed away.

Samuel sighed a little sad suddenly. A lonely shadow created as he walked back with his crutches back to his home with Sit Teddy the 1st along side of him who had seen all of this

Will he ever be the same Samuel Fowler ever again?

The answer is a definite no.

 **Camp Half Blood...**

If this place wasn't like New York City to the demigods then Annabeth and the others don't know where would be a base that will be like that.

Although the cabins and the buildings of ancient Greeks stuff were old but it created a special feeling of a prosperous time of Athens.

Annabeth flashed in. The demigods were around the campfire singing songs of the old and songs of new.

It didn't seem like they had a problem with those new demigods. But secretly they did have an internal problem.

" Alright guys would you listen to me for a moment here? I have something to say." Annabeth said.

All heads turned towards her. Some look at her in hatred as she was one of the main leaders.

They wanted a new one. To take her place so everything would go their way.

Everyone will have guns instead of swords.

Everyone will be able to go out with no permission.

Everyone will be able to vote to decides things like the Legislative Branch of US government .

So then they could force Chiron to resign and kick some of the old demigods out of the Big House and those younger generations can decide things for the future.

Some looked at her in admiration. Admire she is able to handle all the pressure given to her when she was after all only a half immortal and yet balancing Camp work and Olympus work.

Managing to still keep the peace and preventing another Civil War from happening.

" So...recently there is a mortal named Samuel Fowler which we now know is the legendary hunter Salomao Hunter." Annabeth said. People gasp and whisper to each other about this sudden news.

" Recently as you may know, End is coming back again. Lord Zeus believed that it was a good thing to have Salomao's help as he did great achievements previously. So we're deciding to let him in to Camp to reintroduce-." Annabeth said.

" We're letting a puny mortal in Camp? How ridiculous that is Lady Annabeth. You know mortals can never go against gods and even more an ancient one who lived for thousands of years." John spoke up. Some of his followers spoke up as well disagreeing with Lord Zeus's thinking.

" Lord Zeus must been drunk. How could he let a mortal in Camp! But then again no surprises there, he's always drunk and trying to add a other human being to the population." John said.

" For once John...you said something smart. Not the mortal part but every other part you just said." Nico said in a not so quiet voice.

Annabeth jabbed him telling him to not to encourage some behaviors.

" Annabeth, it's true though. Ze- I mean Lord Zeus always had us wipe his butt and then he goes creates a bundle of "joy" and "happiness" to the world when he not!" Nico said. Annabeth looked at the sky cautiously and then sighed.

" Be careful Nico. I don't need my little brother to be ashes anytime soon." Annabeth said.

" Anyway whether you like the decision or not, we must act upon it. Sail- I mean Lord Zeus has spoken that he will not interfere with our plans and decisions. Also, this order is also made by Lady Chaos, lord of universe right now." Annabeth said.

" So...we'll be welcoming a mortal to our home?" Connor asked. Annabeth raised an eyebrow and nodded.

" Yes, although he's Sal, the physical body haven't exactly acknowledge that part yet. The nerve system of his brain however-." Annabeth said.

" Okay okay we get it princess. He's still a mortal." Clarisse La Rue said. Annabeth's lip curved up slightly but held a slight glare.

" So basically, no killing him and especially don't make any troubles or no Hestia's cookies for a month." Annabeth said. The crowd groan and complained.

" I could survive without the cookies." One said a little unsure and they should be. Hestia's cookies are the best.

It's like asking a person to never sing Everything is Awesome from the LEGO Movie.

Terrible I know.

" Gods of Olympus, I never thought I would be seeing another mortal other than the oracles of course in the Camp in my life again..." Travis Stoll said grinning slightly suddenly.

" Not after the lost pizza guy incident..." Travis finished off. The old campers all smiled as they remembered the going to about to pee his pant, scared, and confused pizza guy on the beach.

 **End.**

 **AN: There is a thing I need to say. Looking at one of the review that say there shouldn't be a relationship. I understand that. See the thing is, I created this book on Wattpad where I asked for opinions about romance. The first time I asked, single and some Pertemis or Perzoe, and even Phoebe, lol. Second time, pretty much the same. But the third time, there was quite a lot of Pertemis. I told them majority wins so...now I got to go with it. I'm not going to put a full on dating and love story of Pertemis Since first of all, I don't believe that Artemis and Percy will really get together at this point literally like 90 or 100 chapters now and also because I respect the first time and second time decision. To conclude, I won't be putting romance but I'll do some fluff and romance so it works out for both sides.**

" We chops our joys and sorrows long before we experience them."

\- Khalil Gibran


	96. The Tours

**Few Days Later...**

" You still haven't explain the situation you know. You told me you would." Phoebe said.

" I know. But things got complicated." Samuel said tying his shoelace ready to head out. He didn't need the cast anymore.

Opening the door, he turned around and looked at Phoebe.

" I'll explain it later. Goodbye." Samuel said walking out but then poked his head in.

" By the way, When will we be eating lunch with my sis, Zoey, and Mr. Castor?" Samuel asked.

" Later." Phoebe said. Samuel looked at her and rolled his eyes before closing the doors. He went down the street and saw Annabeth there.

" You're early by two seconds." Annabeth said grabbing him and flashed him and her to Camp Half Blood.

 **Camp Half Blood...**

" Here we are..." Annabeth said. Samuel walked forward touching the borderline that blocked him for now.

The place was just like a sunny day on the beach and going to snorkel, you find jewels and a whole new world below.

Annabeth walked inside the border and out smirking at him.

Samuel rolled his eyes and smiled.

" Okay okay I get it. Now let me in." Samuel said. Annabeth looked at the invisible border and then went into deep thoughts.

' Time for me to come in Mr. Fowler...' Sailor said grinning slightly.

Samuel's eyes widen and then his body wasn't in his control anymore.

" Phew...stuck in that messy brain of his. How did I lived there back then." Sailor said grinning at Annabeth.

His mask was on and his white hair was back.

" Messy?" Annabeth asked raising an eyebrow.

Although Annabeth can't see it because of the glass piece of Sailor Hunter's mask, but the twitch of his mouth was noticeable.

" Oh...do you really want to know what goes in the mind of a man?" Sailor asked mischievously and a little sexy.

' Sailor!' Samuel exclaimed blushing a little.

Annabeth went a little red too. She didn't answer.

" It's not much tho...just Finding Nemo, Finding Dory, Little Mermaid, The Duck Song, and you..." Sailor said with a slight smirk.

" Yep that's Per- Wait a minute did you just-?" Annabeth said not noticing romantic moves on her at first and then her eyes widen.

Sailor put his finger next to where his lips are and made a shh symbol.

Inside, he also winked a little before walking in.

" Look closely and listen closely, Samantha Fowls..." Sailor said.

' It's Samuel Fowler.' Samuel corrected him.

" Whatever...it's the same thing." Sailor said.

Sailor looked around a bit.

" Wow this place changed a lot!" Sailor exclaimed.

" How?" Annabeth asked don't see any much difference between now and 100 years ago.

" Annabeth can't you see? There are more brats and rascals than back then." Sailor replied back.

Annabeth sighed.

It wasn't an unhappy sigh but a sigh that's like yep that's definitely Sailor Hunter.

Sailor skipped over to the Big House following by Annabeth.

" Hey Chiron. What's up." Sailor said casually like he was just on a trip and came back from it.

Chiron chuckled a little.

" Ahh Sailor, you never changed." Chiron said. His eyes have fatherly love in it.

Sailor went up and hugged him.

" Haven't see you a long time too." Sailor said smiling softly.

He pulled back and looked at Chiron and around the room.

The poster was up but two things caught Sailor's eyes the most.

One of them was a trophy that had a cookie on it.

The thing titled ' CONGRATULATIONS WORST COOKIES EVER!'

The other one made Sailor picked it up.

It was a photo.

There was Phoebe and Sal pushing each other trying to throw cake at each other's face. Artemis was there taking a photo for future teasing materials.

The hunters were in the background with some demigods from Camp looking at them amused and a little incredulous.

To them, Phoebe and Sal was just being the class clowns of a classroom.

But to Phoebe and Sal, they were best friends who can try to push each other's buttons but also not exceeding the limits.

" We looked so happy." Sailor muttered softly looking at the photo.

Memories welled with both Sailor and Samuel.

He then quickly turned to back to Annabeth putting the photo down. He can't let his emotions drive him.

He's not here for reunions. Emotions will only get in his ways. He's here for business.

The daughter of Athena took him around the camp again to let Sailor see it once more and also Samuel Fowler to try and remember these places again.

They talked to people and saw the Stolls Brother pranking people. They saw new demigods admired John as he walked to the archery range like some catwalk model.

He wasn't a good model though.

" Okay now let's go and see your lovely family." Annabeth said.

The two flashed to the forest where now the Hunters camp.

" Wonder where are we?" Annabeth asked.

" We're at Florida right now." Sailor simply said walking into the Hunters's territory.

As soon as he walked in, bunch of female huntresses came out of nowhere.

They all pointed arrows at him. Sailor smirked.

" Yo Boss! If you don't come, I might just have to play hangman with your new hunters!" Sailor yelled out loud.

The goddess of moon soon came walking up with a bow in her hand.

She smiled as she saw Sailor.

" All bows down!" She ordered. The bows were down but still have a few glares.

" Hey ladies~." Sailor said. The huntresses scowled.

" Sailor, you haven't change much huh." Artemis said crossing her arms.

Thalia came up behind Artemis and frowned as she saw Samuel or now Sailor. She kind of glared at Annabeth a little.

" Good to see you too boss! I'm back. You ain't escaping from this annoying person anytime soon." He pointed to himself and said.

The goddess simply chuckled.

" Well-." Artemis began.

" Hey Lady Artemis...May I take Annabeth to somewhere. I want to talk to her privately." Thalia spoke up.

Artemis looked a little confused but didn't question. She nodded giving Thalia the permission to take Annabeth away to somehow.

Thalia just went and took Annabeth's hands and stormed off to a lake.

" What do you need Thals?" Annabeth asked a little confused of why Thalia is mad right now.

" You said you would try to keep him out of this mess." She said quietly. Annabeth's eyes widen and looked down.

" I-. I'm sorry. I forgot." She said. Thalia looked at her and anger flash through her eyes.

" You said you will try your best! Well what I'm seeing is he's actually really willing!" Thalia said.

" I know...I'm sorry. Im truly am. I forgot about it since-." Annabeth started.

" There no excuse Annie. He's here now. Can't exactly turn back time now can't we?" Thalia said bitterly looking down.

" I don't want him in the war. I don't want him to suffer again because of us. Why does he needs to sacrifice his life and his time to do all those things for us. Sal...he's always injured for others and others's purposes. He has his life too but ends up spending his time trying to save our butts! Everything he does and he's always so willing to do it. But does he wants to? Isn't he tired of this kind of life where he has to fight for others because simply he's everyone's most admired hero and leader?" Thalia said.

The soil beneath her was now a little wet.

" Am I..." Thalia spoke.

" The only one wants to see his bright smile everyday smiling towards us. No worries? No deaths? No wars for him to worry about." Thalia said looking at Annabeth directly now. The tears streaming down her face as she faces the daughter of wisdom who was silent through out this.

" All I want is to see him happy." Thalia told Annabeth the tears continue streaming down her face.

 **End.**

"There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are the messengers of overwhelming grief, of deep contrition, and of unspeakable love."

\- Washington Irving


	97. After the Tours

Annabeth walked back to where Artemis and Sailor was chatting happily and catching up on stuff.

" So you basically stole my job?" Sailor said a little smiling.

" It's call keeping the legend alive." Artemis said back at him.

Sailor rolled his eye behind the mask of his.

" Whatever. But, I am never letting Samuel down. He admired me! Lords...that's fun." Sailor said chuckling remembering every scene of Samuel fangirling or in his case fanboying over him.

" He did say something truth though. I am most awesome." He said flipping his hair.

" Was it Opposite Day that day Celeste?" Artemis asked Celeste who was behind them.

Sailor simply pouted and noticed Annabeth was back but not with Thalia. His eye flashed a little worry.

" Did Thalia die?" Sailor said a little worry. Annabeth looked at him and shook her head.

Artemis raised an eyebrow of how Sailor is wording this.

" She needs a little time." Annabeth said sighing a little. She looked at him.

I promised...

She was a bad person after all.

" Let's bring you home Sailor..." Annabeth said.

" What? What's happening. You're all moody all of the sudden." Sailor asked.

" I'm not moody. I'm fine." Annabeth said. Sailor raised an eyebrow.

" Wise girl, we use to date. We known each other for like 5 years back then. We went through near death experiences and all. Even though after everything happened and we didn't talk as much but still...I know you. You ain't fooling me by saying I'm fine." Sailor said.

" We weren't like BFFs who gets sad at being away at each other for literally two seconds of BFFs who sees each other at Shady Maples and raiding the cereal section especially those fruit loops or Macy's shopping for clogs for nothing." Sailor said rolling his eye slightly.

" You guys did that?" Celeste asked.

" Well no. Definitely not because apparently I'm like the main character in a movie or a book and always have to be dragged into something or going off saving the world. Well Arty I mean Boss, If you see Zeus tell him I'm not his son Superman going off to save the world again." Sailor said.

" Wait Superman was Zeus's son?" Ash said raising an eyebrow and looked at Artemis who shrugged.

" It's a conspiracy theory." Artemis simply said.

Sailor yawned.

" Well I am getting a little tired now. So Annabeth just bring me back." Sailor said. He noticed that Annabeth was down all of the sudden.

Not wanting to make her feeling go down or even worse mad, he decided to just go along with it.

Annabeth simply nodded before grabbing his arm.

" Actually just flash me to McDonald's . Samuel is meeting up with people." Sailor said. Annabeth didn't respond and flashed the masked hunter to the place he wanted to be flashed to.

 **At McDonald's...**

" Well...have a nice day Annabeth. Been a good trip and I had a great time spending time with you." He said smiling trying a little to cheer the daughter of wisdom up.

Annabeth still didn't reply back but smiled and nodded.

She flashed away leaving Samuel not knowing what to do.

Maybe in the past as Perseus Jackson or Salomao Hunter, he knew exactly how to cheer this slightly quiet, calm, confident, and many other character traits girl.

Maybe that's also a reason why he wanted to know who was he in the past.

Was he an evil dictator, cruel and cold leader, of just your typical New Yorker on the streets of Manhattan?

He walked in McDonald's and saw the group waiting for him. Mr. Castor waved at him signaling him to come over there.

Samuel smiled and waved back slightly and walked over there putting up the best smile.

" Hi." Samuel said.

" You're late." Phoebe said. Samuel huffed and crossed his arms.

" Well...Someone didn't exactly specify the exact time did she?" Samuel said.

" I'm only here because I heard that I'm not paying for the food this time." Mr. Castor said. He was always the one who has to pay the bill.

" I thought you guys paid it?" Samuel said. The group shook his head.

" Phoebe said you two would be paying for it." Zoey said pointing at Noah Fowler and Samuel.

Samuel glared at Phoebe who just stuck her tongue out immaturely.

He then looked at his twin sister Noah.

" You're paying." He simply said.

" You." Noah said.

" No you." Samuel said.

" You." Noah said.

" You." Samuel said glaring now.

" You." Noah said getting her soda ready.

" How bout five five?" Samuel said seeing that Noah was about to challenge him a duel, he stopped.

He did not want to work at this place ever again.

He sat down and stole a fry out of Zoey's cup.

" Rude." Zoey said glaring at him hogging the fries.

" Did you order me a meal?" Samuel asked. The group just shook their heads. Samuel sighed and went up to the cashier.

" One happy meal please." Samuel ordered. The cashier looked at him weirdly.

" Is there anything wrong miss?" Samuel asked. The cashier quickly shook her head and clicked a few buttons.

" I'll pay later. I can't run away and if I do, Mr. Castor or Noah will be paying." He said before going to wait.

As he was waiting, he saw a slight movement somewhere in the aisles between the buildings.

He frowned suddenly. That isn't really a good sign.

" I'll be back." He said before running off across the street which nearly killed him since a car was coming by.

' Smart move Sam...' Sailor said in his brain.

He went into the aisle and paled.

' Congrats Samuel! You got your first Nemean Lion encounter! That is something to be proud of I guess?' Sailor said.

" Bro...you are freaking insane." Samuel muttered under his breath. He didn't have anything except for that small pocket knife which is not much use against a big lion .

" And nobody's seeing this?" Samuel said kind of incredulous at How mortals aren't seeing a huge chimera.

" They be hunting it down and locking it up for further science research if they do see it." Sailor said.

" You need me to come out?" Sailor asked.

" No. I can handle it." Samuel reply back.

" Can you handle it without dying though?" Sailor asked.

" ...maybe?" Samuel responded back.

" But I have a plan." Samuel said. Sailor frowned in his head.

" You have a plan? Whatcha going to do? Throw your house keys at him and hope he would be like a cat or a dog and get interested by it?" Sailor said.

" You are so encouraging right now." Samuel said as he picked a trash can and threw it at the Nemean Lion who launched himself towards Samuel.

" Eat some garbage!" Samuel yelled. The trash can hit the Nemean Lion's neck and bounced off like some soda can.

' Nice aim! Maybe you do have a chance to enter NBA.' Sailor said.

Samuel charged and grabbed his pocket knife.

Comparing to the swo-.

Wait a minute...

He flipped through his pockets and found the pen.

Uncapping the pen, a sword sprang out.

" Thank goodness I didn't lose the pen." Samuel muttered. He charged and sliced at the lion.

" Have I mention that you can't harm that kitty really because of his fur?" Sailor asked.

The "kitty" swing his paw and hit Samuel causing him to fly back.

" I kind of know." He said clenching his teeth from the pain.

Suddenly a bag flew and hit Nemean Lion in the head.

Phoebe walked in holding some fries.

" Yo want one?" Phoebe asked.

" No!" Samuel yelled.

" Oh okay too bad for you then." She said popping the fry in her mouth.

" Why are you here?" He asked.

" Me? You forgot to pay your Happy Meal." Phoebe said pointing at the bag on the ground.

" Oh a kitty! Look at him staring at us and roaring." She said.

The Nemean Lion stomped on the Happy Meal.

" Well I think we need to get it back before you can pay it huh?" Phoebe said putting her fries on the side.

She grabbed out a large pocket knife under her sleeves and twirled it around.

" Are you kidding me? You're going to try and kill it with me?" Samuel questioned Phoebe's choices.

Phoebe looked innocently at him.

" Who say I was going to kill him. I'm going to tame him just in the hard way." She said as a smirk appeared on her face.

 **End.**

" People say that bad memories cause the most pain, but it's actually the good ones that drive you insane."

\- Kid Cudi


	98. Nemean Lion

" Stop it Phoebe! You'll die!" Samuel yelled out. Phoebe tilted her head slightly.

" Since when did I care about death?" Phoebe asked innocently taking her pocket knife and threw it at the Nemean Lion.

" You do know that his fur is indestructible..." Samuel yelled.

' Hey that's what I'm suppose to say!' Sailor protested.

" I'm not stupid...!" Phoebe said.

Samuel stopped and looked at her.

" You wouldn't be here if you were smart." Samuel said.

" You wouldn't be here either too." Phoebe replied back stealing Samuel's sword in his hands and charged.

She hacked at the Nemean Lion's foot and dodged each attack coming by.

Samuel watched Phoebe as she fought bravely at a huge monster that suddenly came out. It seemed like she was not surprise at the sudden appearance of a monster.

" What are you doing standing there! Do something!" Phoebe yelled a little scratched up by now.

A flash of panic appeared in Samuel's face and then soon gone. He quickly think of a plan.

Looking around his surroundings, he hesitated. The place is perfect but leaving Phoebe to fend off the Nemean Lion without her dying wouldn't be easy.

Phoebe backed to where Samuel was. The Lion came over to them and was about to pounced at them.

" Whatever you're thinking just right now...just do it." Phoebe said before charging in.

" How are you not dying yet." Samuel muttered before running out of the aisle.

He searched an apartment nearby and saw the outside stairs.

It didn't exactly led up to the rooftop but good thing he has a pocket knife with him.

Clenching his teeth and hoped that the A's in gym classes was worth it, he jumped holding onto the bars.

One of the people pointed at him and hold her phone seem to calling the police.

Once he got on to the first layer or floor, he looked at the people and simply smiled and wink before going climbing the stairs.

At the last stairway, he jumped and using his pocket knife, he stabbed it into the hard brick as hard as he can.

Then he jumped like a Olympic gymnast and holding onto the pocket knife that was a little loose now, he jumped again using the walls beside him. Samuel was able to get his foot on the knife and quickly jumped once more holding onto the ledge of the roof, he was able to climb on to the roof. The pocket knife fell and dropped onto the floor and a sound of ping!

The person living on the last floor looked at him in shock.

" Would you mind throwing me that knife over there?" Samuel asked nicely and a little awkward at the attention.

The person living at the last floor was still in shock and not in his right mind threw the pocket knife at Samuel which Samuel caught it professionally.

Samuel then looked at the crowd and bowed.

" I hope you enjoy the show." Samuel said before running off and jumping to where the Nemean Lion is.

" This is probably going to be headline news..." Samuel muttered.

' Woohoo! I'm going to be famous!' Sailor said gleefully.

" That's one thing to add to list of crazy things I did." Samuel muttered and stopped to see the scene. Phoebe was still fighting the Nemean Lion of course but her shoulder was bleeding a lot.

' He must have got her.' Samuel thought.

' No Styx Sherlock.' Sailor said tensing up a little.

' You may not need me to kill it but you'll going to need this. That toy of yours isn't going to make that kitty go back and cry to his/her Dad.' Sailor said snapping his finger.

A slight headache suddenly just appeared but then gone in an instant.

POP!

A bow popped out of nowhere and onto Samuel's hands.

' I hope you know how to shoot.' Sailor said.

" Would you believe me if I say yes." Samuel said clenching his teeth as he pulled the string pointing the arrow at the Nemean Lion and soon released.

The arrow went straight for Phoebe instead who nearly got hit.

" Yo! Does it seems to you that I'm a big furry Lion!" Phoebe yelled out.

' You are probably the worst archer ever and that's coming from me! The person who holds the record of being worst archer before!'

" Thanks guys...for all the compliments..." Samuel said pulling an arrow and this time pointing at Phoebe hoping that it would go the other way instead.

But nope.

It still went for Phoebe.

' You suck.' Sailor said before taking over the body. The cloak came back with the mask on.

Pulling the string back, he shot at the Nemean Lion straight at the eyes.

A roar came out of the Lion's mouth.

" Hey furball , come over here!" Sailor said swinging his legs and he smirked.

The Nemean Lion seemed to recognized his scent and holds a huge grudge as Sailor or back then Percy threw him bunch of nasty astronauts food.

He still holds a grudge at Percy since he gave him the packets of astronauts food.

Why not a nice lovely deer meat or steak?

But nope astronauts food that made him choke a little and killed him.

The Nemean Lion let out huge roar and was about to scratch Sailor off.

" Dam you hold a bigger grudge than Nico." Sailor exclaimed as he jumped onto the Nemean Lion.

He threw his bow on the ground.

" Pick it up Phoebe and shoot at his mouth. Unless he went through puberty again and grew fur in his mouth, then he should die after you shoot into it." Sailor said balancing himself as the Nemean Lion tried to snatch him.

Phoebe looked at Sailor in shock and then grabbed the bow.

Sailor just grinned evilly.

" Is there a eye doctor down in Tartarus. If there is, you might want to see it." Sailor said jumping to the Nemean Lion's nose and shot a dagger into his other eye.

The Lion roared and smack his eyes and tried to hit Sailor.

The hunter simply just smiled before grabbing something out.

" Have fun!" He said grinning as the Nemean Lion roared in frustration and anger.

He threw a bottle of ghost peppers in to the Nemean Lion's mouth.

The Nemean Lion chocked at the amount of pepper and swing his paws around everywhere hitting Sailor a little.

Sailor winced at the pain but chose not to yell or speak about it.

" Now!" Sailor yelled out.

Phoebe hesitated a little not knowing what to do. She breathe in and out and calmed herself down.

Just do it.

She pulled the string aiming at the Nemean Lion's mouth and then released.

The arrow fly straight into the Nemean Lion's mouth and killed it. Sailor fell down and onto the ground.

" Oh Hades, should have expected that." He groaned laying on the ground.

Phoebe ran to him and saw the full on costumes. She sat there.

" You definitely have something hiding from us Sam." Phoebe said.

" No Styx Captain Obvious." Sailor said.

" Are you Sam or Simon?" Phoebe asked.

" No I am Sailor. Sailor Hunter or otherwise known as Simon in your eyes." Sailor said closing his eye for a second. The cloak was gone and the mask was off leaving a boy with a eyepatch and black and white hair.

Samuel was back again.

Gray clouds rolled by as it signals something happening but none seem to know what was happening.

 **End.**

" Life isn't about reaching the finish line. It's about loving each step in our journey and honoring our progress."

\- Unknown


	99. Conversation with Them

They sat there in the aisle not caring about the fact that they technically ditch their friends.

Time past and none of them spoke a word. The gray clouds continued rolling in.

It looked like it was about to rain or thunder.

" How many years have we been friends?" Phoebe started first.

" You know I'm not good at math." Samuel simply replied. Phoebe however raised an eyebrow at that.

" You can be. You're just not trying to actually answer the math questions." Phoebe answered back.

" I only realize that 910 was actually 19 and not 21 when I was 13." Samuel said back.

" Okay let's not talk about your intelligence here. It's just going to hurt your feelings if we do. But...that furry kit-." Phoebe began.

" It's a Nemean Lion not a furry kitten." Samuel said. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

" Same thing." Phoebe simply replied. Samuel looked at her incredulously.

He then sighed and put his hand in the air and seems to try to grab the gray clouds.

He looked at the sky half wondering what's for dinner tonight and half wondering that dragging Phoebe into the issue is one of the worst choices he's going to make.

Thinking back to today, Sal really find this a horrible decision but if he ever turns back time, he would do it again and again.

Samuel sighed a little tiredly. He wasn't a man of complicated stuff like 910.

" I-." Samuel began.

" You're My best friend you know Sam?" Phoebe interrupted him looking at the gray clouds rolling by.

Samuel turned to looked at her not expecting her to say that. She was always the...in Zoey's words when she first introduce him to her, tiger type of girl.

Aggressive but also can be sweet too.

Samuel was kind of disappointed that Phoebe did roar after Zoey's comment.

" You're a jerk, stupid, idiotic, oblivious, proud,-." Phoebe listed.

" Jeez thanks for all those compliments. I'm so moved." Samuel said sarcastically.

" But you were a like a big brother. Caring, kind, slightly funny, made horrible puns, intelligent when you want to be, and there are so qualities that you have. However, what I don't like about you is...you protect people and keep being the leader guiding us when we all knew you never wanted the position." Phoebe said.

" You lie for people. You hide secrets from your closest people. For what? For them? Not for your own dam sake. You did it others. So there is no way I would ask for more of you. After all, nobody is perfect. You work towards perfection but you ain't perfect." Phoebe said.

" I'm afraid that with me pushing your buttons, you get stress out. I'm afraid that because of us, you chose to do something you don't like and want to do. You're my best friend, I don't want you to get hurt or anything. You don't have to tell me about it. It's not like I want to know everything you do." Phoebe finished.

Samuel sighed.

" I just don't want you to get hurt, I don't-." Samuel started.

" Stop it!" Phoebe yelled suddenly.

" I'm tired of that excuse! Samuel, we'll be alright. Just do whatever you need. Not everyone will support you but...we will be support you. If you ever fall, not just me, Zoey, Mr. Castor, Sora, Charles, your Mom, Noah, Leon, and many others will be right there catching you." She said smiling.

" You'll never have to walk the road alone. Maybe in the end, you'll have to walk it yourself going through problems by yourself." Phoebe said standing up.

" Just know we'll be catching you if you suffer or fall." Phoebe said walking out of the aisle.

" Back to McDonald's. Jeez I stoped my game of Surgeon Simulator for you. I was just going to cut the ribs with a laser." Phoebe said and then turning back.

She smiled slightly.

" Aren't you coming as well Samuel?" Phoebe said.

Samuel looked upon at the gray sky and at her again.

He then sighed and made his decision.

" Now Phoebe...long story short..." Samuel said walking with her to McDonald's where Zoey was about to kill them going out for such a long time.

 **At the same time...**

Chastin walked into the main room of End. She had been summoned back for some reasons.

End was sitting there lazily drinking a small cup of red wine.

" Lady End, What do you need me for?" Chastin said respectfully while bowing. She then noticed that Celena was there and giving her a indescribable look.

" I don't like stalling so I'm going to get to the point. Where have you been Chastin?" End asked.

Chastin tensed up at that question. She definitely can not tell her that she been visiting Annabeth and reporting to Lady Chaos.

" Chastin, where have you been. You were not at your training spots these days and the time you spend with soldiers and spying at the camp have lessen." End said summoning bunch of papers and threw it down. The papers flow in the air and then onto the ground.

" I hope you aren't a traitor Chastin." Celena spoke up.

Chastin glared at her.

" Why in the world would I betray Lady End. She raised me and practically a mother to me!" Chastin exclaimed.

The former minor goddess of moon didn't really believe her.

" I do think you would though Chastin. You've been awfully suspicious these days." William said walking in twirling a dagger that had some blood on it.

Chastin swears that she was going to kill that guy after this if she lives.

Then suddenly in her mind a voice popped into it.

" Tell them about Samuel." The voice said.

Chastin didn't like the idea but she still followed it.

" I'm recently turning my attention towards Samuel."

A sigh can be heard from Celena.

" You're not making this easy Chastin. First you admit that you aren't doing your job and now you're saying you've been around Samuel. What is this applying to? We all know you found out your real identity, it wasn't a big secret and we also know Samuel is your brother in the past. What are you trying to do here? Giving him information and hints?" Celena said.

Chastin looked at End.

They say eyes were the doors to the heart. That eyes can show emotions.

But End's eyes were a cold calculating eyes showing no emotions howsoever making Chastin tense up even more.

Chastin shook her head.

" No, what I have found out that you have not found out is rather than getting suspicious. Samuel Fowler already regain his memories or at least one of them. During River Lethe, due to the Salomao Hunter's mindset broken up to two. Salomao and Sailor. This has caused a slight split personality between them. Simon Fowler, the other one have officially found his identity as Sailor Hunter. Lady End, we must be careful with him. Sailor may not be the stop and think kind of guy but...when coming to battles and wars, he has a talent and a specialty in killing people." Chastin finished.

End looked at her and then sighed.

" Fine. I'll let you loose on this one. But you must present the change of plan to us before you take actions. No exceptions next time." She said the last part harshly.

The brown and blue eye girl just simply nodded and flashed away to a beach.

Looking at the sunset and the grayish clouds, she realize that they done that. The gray clouds rolling by was done by End.

She shivered a little and then sat on the beach facing the waters.

" Now is the time to speak you know. And speak quick. I don't need Lady End to get suspicious again. She is freaking terrifying." Chastin spoke suddenly not even turning around.

 **End.**

"It is impossible to live without failing at something, unless you live so cautiously that you might as well not have lived at all - in which case, you fail by default."

-J.K. Rowling


	100. Conversation with Her

" How did you know I was here?" That person questioned.

" Please, you weren't hiding anyway. I'm not the general of End's army after all." Chastin said scoffing.

The person just chuckled slightly and his/her eyes twinkled a little bit at that.

" We haven't met before probably or maybe when you were a cat?" The person said.

" What's was your name that Artemis gave you? Batman? Elmo? Nemo? Snoopy?" The person guessed.

" Very close." Chastin said sarcastically. " It's Lunar."

" I was close." The person said not realizing the sarcasm in Chastin voice.

" Are you gods always like that? A little prideful or something." Chastin said looking at the immortal incredulously.

" More like arrogant or ignorant." The immortal simply said.

" Of all the people, I wouldn't think you would be the one who admits it." Chastin said grinning a little.

" Didn't you kind of love love my brother before?" Chastin questioned.

The immortal rolled her eyes.

" I liked him. Not love. I may be a love goddess but love at first sight really isn't my thing especially these days. Men who's actually kind is quite a rarity. Who these days don't have selfishness and greed for power and money, knowledge of the world, and the love from the most perfect woman?" Aphrodite said.

" And that's how you get the bloody Trojan War." Chastin said cheerfully clapping her eyes together.

Aphrodite just snorted slightly.

" Later on after we all finished our tantrums and Hestia knocking some sense into us, that Prince was kind of stupid. If he chose Athena's gift, he would have been the smartest man of his age letting him to rise in power with respect from his people and other people. He would be undefeated in battles for his strategies and right use of army. Once he rises to power and gain power from all of Ancient Greece, couldn't be steal that Helen girl and make her his own. He isn't really the brightest really." Aphrodite said.

" Ironic much." Chastin mused as she thought about Prince Paris being the judge even though to the gods's standards, not the brightest.

" But Anyway Why did you help me?" Chastin said crossing her arms. Aphrodite just sighed and grumbled slightly.

" Let's just say to pay off some deeds. I do owe your brother a little bit. Can't have those debt sticking around. Who knows maybe that brother of yours may add interest to it."

Aphrodite said.

Chastin shrugged. Who knows what her Kelp Headed Brother is thinking inside of his brain.

And she doesn't want to know either.

" Still you never met me as human being. You never knew me. You don't know my brother that well. Why did you think of this way to pay off your debt. Why?" Chastin said turning to her. Looking into the goddess of love's eyes.

The goddess of love simply looked down at the soft sand. Wind blow hair hair back as the beautiful goddess stood on the beach looking down not knowing the answers either.

" Do you..." Chastin said and mumbled the last part.

" What? I can't hear you." Aphrodite said.

" Do you still love him?" Chastin asked.

" Like I said, I only liked him and liked with a d in the end." Aphrodite said.

Chastin looked at her and stood up facing her.

" I'm no god of truth but even I can tell it's a lie that you got over with him. You love him just admit it." Chastin said.

" I don't. Really." Aphrodite said sighing.

Love is something really hard to define of. Everyone has a different definition when coming to love.

Aphrodite may be the goddess of love but even she doesn't exactly know what Love is. Love is such a mysterious feeling.

And you never know exactly whether your love is a like.

What contrast love and like?

What's the difference between love between friends and love between two person?

Do you chase after your love or wait for your princess/prince to come?

Do you challenge love or don't.

There are many questions but what answer can truly answer these questions?

Aphrodite just don't know how to define it. Even though she always have those warm fuzzy feelings when Sal comes around and jokes around with her.

A little queasy feeling but...

She knew impossible was a thing.

A thing that fated them to never be together or even close to.

" Fine. Let's just say I still have a slight crush on your brother." Aphrodite given in and sighed.

The brown eye and blue eye girl simply grinned.

" A compromise it is." She said clapping her hands together once again.

" Now back to the question. Why?" Chastin said her eyes looking back to serious again.

" You have no idea, that was such a risky thing you did there. Everything may have been expose because you spoke in my mind. End is one of the most powerful being in the entire world and you go and speak in my mind. You're putting yourself in danger and whole Olympus. Zeus would be mad if he ever finds out about this little show you put on." Chastin said.

Aphrodite simply scoffed and then pushed a strand of her curly blonde hair back behind her ear.

" Who cares about Zeus right now? We're in the midst of one of the most hardest war to fight and here he is trying to be some good kid following the rules." Aphrodite spoke.

The daughter of Sally and Paul simply put a thumbs up in agreement.

" At least He follows the rules though. But he just can't keep his pants." Chastin said. The goddess of love nodded.

Thunder boomed.

Aphrodite glared at it and huffed.

" I been down here too long. But who cares, I do what I want and nobody's ain't stopping me from talking to you." Aphrodite.

" Even End?" Chastin said smiling a little.

" I throw my 4inch heels at her." Aphrodite said grinning.

" You seem to change a lot." Chastin said. Aphrodite sighed.

" She did changed me a lot." Aphrodite said reminiscing the past.

" But you don't need to know why I risk my own life to save you. Just consider it as something I did it for your brother Sal, Percy, Salomao, Sailor, Simon, Samuel, or Perseus. Gods he have too much names." Aphrodite said.

" And What do you want back? Gods really don't just do free stuff." Chastin said. Aphrodite shook her head and began walking away from the beach.

" One definition you could define love as is...love is sacrificing for that person." Aphrodite said.

" And you don't get anything back. You simply wishes for that person to be happy everyday even if you're hurt." Aphrodite said turning her head slightly to look back on the slightly confused Chastin.

" Isn't that a poisonous relationship?" Chastin asked. The goddess of love simply laughed.

" You're still young. You'll get it one day." Aphrodite said flashing away leaving a fine scent of rose.

 **End.**

" I fall in love everyday, with ideas and sensations, people I see. I hold them long enough to let them go, but I keep them in my heart and in my soul."

\- Atticus


	101. Dream

**Night Time...**

Sailor wants to give advice to every person who's going to sneak out in the middle of the night right now.

Rule number 1. Don't make any noises, no laughing, no crying because it's your first time sneaking out and you're so proud of yourself that you don't know what to do, no sneezing even if you're wearing fuzzy ugly Christmas sweaters, and if you can don't even breathe. But by the time you walked out of that door or in Sailor' case jumped down from his window, you be dead.

X_X Game Over.

Sailor can bet 10 drachmas for that.

He jumped down from his room making sure to put a dummy in his bed first.

That's rule number 32 in How to Not Get Grounded 202 stating if you're ever going out in the middle of night use a dummy or lock the room or something.

Sailor also made sure that the windows were then shut and then off he goes.

The streets of White Plains were quiet and lights shining at his mask.

He then took off his mask revealing most of his face except for that one eye of his.

Light pour onto Sailor's face as he looked softly at the night sky.

The stars didn't really come out tonight or at least the street lights of White Plains were covering it.

Walking up to a building, he quickly parkour his way up to the top. Sitting on the railing of the building, he pulled out his flute and started playing a nice sweet melody.

Some of the lights from the apartments and houses near by turned on but still, Sailor continued on.

The sweet melody seemed to make people sleep since the lights was turned off and people went back to sleep.

" If it wasn't for this seashell, I would have thought you couldn't sleep again." Artemis said flashing in suddenly holding a small seashell that Sal gave back then to stay contact with her.

" Yeah yeah yeah. Didn't think it's two way round eh?" Sailor said.

" Coffee, tea, or wine?" Sailor asked.

The goddess of moon suddenly yawned.

" I'm not on duty today. The chariot is on autopilot. You called me in the middle of night. I had to stay up till now. So, alcohol please." The goddess of moon answered back. The masked legend simply raised an eyebrow and summoned a beer for himself and some grape wine for Artemis.

" So What do you need?" Artemis asked leaning onto the railings and playing with her cup right now.

" I just realized this now. Where is Morgan? I didn't see her in the Hunt just recently. She didn't come up saying hi to me." Sailor asked.

A flash of pain went through Artemis's eyes as she was reminded of her.

Sailor quickly noticed it. His eye went a little solemn as he kind of realize the mood here.

" How?" Sailor simply asked. The goddess of moon smiled bitterly.

" She was fine wasn't she? I saw her or Samuel did when you first came to White Plains." Sailor said.

" It happened around like a few weeks ago Sailor. It went down a lot. No one expected it to happen. But the way how she died Sailor...it seemed that she was one of the first blood to be shed. End's side is taunting us to start the war. So far it's simply an act of war but they're pushing us..." Artemis said.

The masked hunter tighten his grip and his eye turned golden and cold. It seemed that the ruthless cold look yellow eye flowed under the crescent moon.

" Can you explain what happen Artemis?" Sailor asked. The goddess of moon shook her head.

" I can't Sailor. Morgan was one of my best companion even for just a century...I'm afraid..." Artemis said hesitating.

" But I can tell you in dreams. Gods can communicate with people through many ways and dreams are one of them." Artemis's finished.

Sailor sighed and jumped down from the railings.

He sipped slightly on the beer and his face scrunched up a little at the taste of it.

" Looks like I'll be pushing my plans a little back for this..." Sailor said sighing a little and running his hand through his hair.

" Plans?" Artemis said perking up a little. Sailor nodded.

" By that point, just promise me to take care of Samuel or Sal please..." Sailor pleaded a little. The goddess of moon was slightly questioning what Sailor's plan is but didn't push it.

" Okay you should go back now if you want to see Morgan..." Artemis said faltering at the last word.

" And here..." Artemis said handing him a box.

" Push the button once you woken from that dream." Artemis said softly.

Sailor simply nodded before going home.

 **At Home and In His Dreams...**

Samuel opened his eyes not knowing what to expect. Mainly right now, he's wondering what Sailor's plan is.

He touched himself and started touching the leaves besides him.

Everything felt so real.

" This is like Lucid's dream..." He muttered and then suddenly bunch of people started zooming past him.

Samuel looked and started chasing after them. He was way faster here than in real life.

" C'mon guys continue push. Got to get back and report to Lord Zeus and Chiron of monster activities and all." Thalia ordered.

" It's simply adding an extra day if we don't get back in time." Ash said behind Thalia. The daughter of Zeus nodded.

" Hey guys check this out!" Erin said crouching down and pointing at something.

It was a small box.

" What is it?" Morgan asked.

" An engagement ring box?" Erin answered.

" That one huge box then. I think it's a top secret box discarded by the CIA because it contained too much information on monkeys." Morgan answered.

" Engagement ring box." Erin said.

" Secret box discarded by CIA." Morgan said.

" Engagement ring box." Erin said once again.

" Secre-." Morgan began.

" Ladies Ladies. You're both pretty." Artemis said walking in.

She examined the box and saw a small button. Pushing the button, a monkey popped out.

" IN ZEUS'S FAVORITE EAGLE BETSY'S NAME, I FREAKING KNEW IT. IT'S TOP SECRET INFO!" Morgan yelled out.

" Gods you freaking scared the hades out of me!" Thalia said jumping a little. Thunder boomed behind her as she didn't bother to say an apology to Uncle Hades.

" It's not just a monkey. It's a spider monkey I think...base on it's appearances and features." Ash examined closely.

" It can't be one." Morgan said professionally. The huntresses looked at her in shock at being able to tell.

" It doesn't have eight legs. How can it be a spider monkey if it doesn't have eight legs?" Morgan said.

" That's... one horrifying image..." Riley said.

" Shh you guys be quiet!" Artemis ordered.

 _Six little monkeys jumping on the bed._

 _One falls down and bump her head._

 _Six little monkeys jumping on the bed._

 _One falls down and bump her head._

The words kept repeating and repeating.

" Shouldn't there be ten?" Thalia questioned.

The goddess of moon shrugged and picked it up.

" It's a little weird but cool though. Maybe we could give this to Hermès. He been collecting weird stuff these days." Artemis told Thalia.

The daughter of Zeus nodded.

" Alright keep moving!" Artemis yelled before walking again.

They didn't need to walk far when they heard a "friendly" growl.

The huntresses looked alarmed and stopped.

Thalia pulled out her bow and pointed at the direction of the noise.

More growls can be heard and a few grunts.

" What in the world..." Morgan muttered.

" Let's continue. Run." Artemis said before zooming off with huntresses following behind her. The growls were everywhere and suddenly Artemis smiled and secretly pulled out a dagger.

She shoots it towards a nearby bush and golden dust can be seen.

" Hellhounds." Thalia said as she saw the shadows and the features of an hellhound through bushes and behind trees.

" You forgot cyclops as well." Morgan said getting into battle position.

Ash was warming up her knives as well.

" There's a large amount of monsters here though..." Artemis said.

" It can't be some coincidence. It's a planned one. Monsters don't usually gather in one place especially in this large group considering all those noises." Artemis said.

" Well well Well what do we have here. Why don't we welcome our visitors." A woman spoke.

Artemis simply glared and snarled at her as the woman slither towards Artemis.

" What do you want Lamia!" Artemis spat out.

" Zeus's old lover?" Morgan whispered to Thalia who couldn't help but smile a little and nodded.

Lamia's smile fades and her eyebrows scrunched up.

" That's old news Artemis. I don't hate him for that anymore. I rather not get sliced millions of times just because I was angry at him. Plus, I was angry not because Hera turned me into this horrifying monster. Everyone knew the punishment being with Zeus is severe. But what I'm angry about is the fact he ignore that his wife slaughtered all my children except for one." Lamia said with slight pain of remembering all the blood shed that day.

Artemis didn't know whether to pity this woman or not.

" But you're right. This is a planned action. William and Infinity ordered this. He wants blood to be shed." Lamia said.

" But If you join us then maybe..." Lamia said holding her hand out.

Morgan didn't wait for Artemis's answer before slicing off Lamia's hand. The monsters growled at that action while Lamia simply looked at her decapitated hand and sighed.

It was a expected action.

" You guys are too easy to read." Lamia said before putting an hand signal and the monsters charged.

Arrows flew in the air and pierce through the hearts of the monsters. But that didn't stop the cyclops clubbing at the demigods and the hellhounds growling and making scratches. Lamia watched the whole scene and slither away to somewhere.

She refuse to be a part of this.

Blood spilled onto the ground and more and more injured huntresses but the monsters kept coming.

Artemis thought of taking her true form but knew it will danger the people beside her. She fought with her hunting knives and stab each monsters along the way.

Scratches were seen on her arms and her thigh had a slight gash from a hellhound.

" Double Kill. Triple Kill,. Quadruple Kill!" Morgan said awfully cheerfully as she continue stabbing through monsters.

" Jeez how many are left! We're going to get overwhelm if we keep it up like this!" Thalia said.

" Ash and Thalia, bring everyone out of here as safely and far as you can!" Artemis ordered planning on doing what she will do.

" Why?" Thalia asked. Ash looked slight confuse and then realize.

" True form." She simply whispered to Thalia who realizes this and started trying make a path and break through the monsters overwhelming them.

" I'll need you guys to protect me for a little." Thalia said as she jammed her spear into a cyclops. Bows right now wasn't the most useful thing.

Thalia then focus for a little bit trying to summon every power she can without her collapse or fainting.

Lightning strikes and shot straight at the monsters blocking their way.

Golden dust flew everywhere as the huntresses quickly tried to get out.

Arrows flew and flew towards monsters coming towards the gap trying to close it.

Lamia watches this happening and sighed.

" Smart but not at the same time." Lamia mumbled to herself knowing what will happen.

The monsters started to close in again. Hellhound bared their teeth towards the huntresses as they shoot arrows and few charged in slicing some hellhounds.

Thalia used her powers electrocuting the monsters and stabbing through them as well. The main problem wasn't the hellhounds. They only made scratches and some deep cuts. However those cyclops were a bother.

" Are you able to fry those monsters again Thals?"Morgan said grinning. Her smile never left her face from the start of the fight.

The daughter of Zeus hesitated for a second.

" Yo! You forgot me." Erin said running over to them and pointed at herself whiling grinning.

" My powers aren't in good control but I could try." Erin said focusing on the monsters and using her sword she sliced them to bits and decapitated hellhounds's head.

A small lightning struck at the monsters. It wasn't a big as Thalia's but it was enough to open a gap.

" Go!" Thalia yelled running and the a group of huntresses started running.

" Go. I'll clear the path for you people." Morgan said.

" Morgan you can't. There's too much risk in doing it." Thalia said.

" There's too much risk in not." Morgan said smiling. Arrows flew across their head and landing on to monsters's forehead.

Morgan grinned to reassure the daughter of Zeus.

" I'll be back." Morgan said running towards monsters and started killing. She was overwhelm quickly but nevertheless, she was able to survive and quickly making a gap.

Thalia looked at her before getting out.

The third group of huntresses is out after Thalia came out. They all started shooting and Thalia piercing a hole straight through hellhounds's chest and the cyclops's gut.

Few huntresses was down and injured inside the circle of monsters.

Artemis was there fighting and slicing at the monsters faster than speed of light.

Morgan running towards the injured huntresses and started bringing them towards the gap that's now covered.

She slice at monsters.

Thalia wonder why haven't the monsters killed her yet and seem like letting her out. But she didn't bother to ask Since arrows needs to fly as the monsters started swarming them.

Morgan continued bring huntresses to a safe spot. She clenched her teeth.

" C'mon a few more!" Morgan said to herself looking at her large gash made from the cyclops.

" Just a few more!" She muttered to herself as her vision blurred slightly.

Her wounds were infected.

Blood slightly coming out of Morgan's mouth and dripped onto the dirt ground coloring it red

" One last one!" Morgan yelled as she brought all the injured one in safety. There wasn't any dead which made Morgan wondered but didn't complain.

She saw Thalia looking at her worriedly and then looked at herself and her all bruised up body knowing what's could happen if she doesn't get treated now.

Yet, when Morgan and Thalia met eye to eye, she smiled and helped Lady Artemis who was bruised up but not as bad as she would be.

" What are you doing here Morgan! Go! You can't be here! Not in your state!" Artemis yelled.

The daughter of Ares simply grinned at her with slight arrogant but most tired as her vision started blurring more and more and her hearing started to get worse.

Her body felt like it couldn't move.

' Is this what it feels like being so close to death?' Morgan thought.

" I'm the daughter of Ares. Lady Artemis. I can help." Morgan barely said it out as she slammed another monster.

Somehow she still finds the strength to continue fight.

A person popped into her mind as it started closing down.

A white hair and yellow eyes with a mask guy. His eye twinkled slightly in happiness.

" Protect." She mumbled. Her mind thought of her dead mother, her family now, and friends.

" Live?" She mumbled and a slight hopeless smile appeared on her scratched up and bleeding face.

" Artemis just focus on putting on your true form. I promise to close my eyes." Morgan said before running once more.

Her body seems to be closing down on her as she was having a hard time pulling herself to where she wanted to be and continue slicing the monsters.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Lamia. Her eyes widen in worry. Her mouth seem to say something but Morgan couldn't hear that far anymore.

A bright glow and Morgan knew to close her eyes.

Many monsters surrounding her died. She could feel the slight burning in her back as she was way too close to the true form.

And then she collapses.

" I told you to don't kill anyone! Retreat!" Lamia yelled at the remaining few monsters before slithering off.

Morgan's eyes looked upon at the grayish sky now.

" The sky is so cloudy today Lady Artemis." Morgan said breathing hardly.

" Shh don't talk let me-." Artemis began. The daughter of Ares simply force a smile and shook her head.

"Have I serve you well?" Morgan asked. A slight pain went through Artemis and Thalia's eyes remembering Zoë's death but this time Morgan's.

" The sky is so cloudy. Will...it be...so cloudy in the underworld Lady Artemis." Morgan asked.

Artemis heard that Hades had put a sky system in the underworld and in Elysium.

She choked on her own tears.

" No...Morgan, the sky's beautiful down there..." Artemis reply back.

" That's good. That's good. The sky is blue and I promised you Thals, didn't I? I came back." Morgan said smiling and then the daughter of Ares was gone. Her smiled was still there however Morgan's eyes were closed.

It just seemed like she was sleeping peacefully having a good dream. But...this time she won't be waking up.

She came back like she promised.

But didn't came back alive.

Artemis clenched her fists trying to not let any tears run down.

The box in her pocket suddenly sprang up for no reason whatsoever.

 _Five little monkeys jumping on the bed._

 _One falls down and bump his head._

 **End of Dream...**

Samuel sprung up. His head was in pain now. A image flew into his head.

A guy looked the same as him with pain in his eye.

Another vision was a young child fighting against the monsters and smiling at him.

 _" I'll be alright." The child said smiling._

And the next vision was the child's death covered in gashes and blood surrounding him.

' That was one of my first failed mission.' Sailor spoke in Samuel's mind.

Samuel breathed heavily and pulled out the box.

He pushes the button on the box. His eye widen.

 _Four little monkeys jumping on the bed._

 _One falls down and bump her head._

 _Four little monkeys jumping on the bed._

 _One falls down and bump her head._

Someone already died?

 **End.**

"I worry there is something broken in our generation, there are too many sad eyes on happy faces."

\- Atticus


	102. Pollux Found

**Next Morning...**

" That damn daughter of a-." Sailor spoke angrily as his eye lit up in anger.

If it wasn't because Sal haven't reawaken yet, Sailor would have flood the area thousands of times already.

' Sailor. Language!' Samuel spoke in Sailor's mind. But even he was angry at yesterday's dream.

Morgan never done anything bad.

But why does she have to die?

Even for the good and better causes, she didn't deserve to die. She deserved to live happily and hunted with the Hunt for hundreds of years from now.

But why?

" I was going to say daughter of trash and how do you know I was going to say a bad word huh?" The sadistic masked hunter said.

" ..." Samuel didn't say anything back.

The sadistic one simply sighed not knowing what to do. His eye full of worry even though his face showed no emotions whatsoever.

 _Four little monkeys jumping on the bed._

 _One falls down and bump her head._

Who would it be?

" You're worry about that? I mean you should but shouldn't you also focus on who was the fifth." Samuel asked.

The masked hunter rolled his eye.

" I figure out who was the fifth already." Sailor reply back. The mortal's eye widen in slight shock and more impress.

" Remember your past dreams. Remember there was a guy that got hooked up and tortured?" Sailor asked. Samuel remember that person.

 _'" Percy...don't...trust..." The man has said._

Samuel's eye widen. Sailor sighed.

" Pollux...he went missing from what I heard. The dream you had back then...it was a message from him. Even if End doesn't kill him, there are too many other people that will. Infinity, William, Celena, maybe Chastin, or some other people on their side."Sailor said.

" If they haven't bust Pollux's mouth open about anything about that weird place Vine...then they obviously killed him. Wiped him straight clean and discarded him somewhere like he was some disgusting green food." Sailor said.

" Green food?" Samuel said not worried about murder or the mysterious company Vine.

" Yeah like green cookies, green blueberry candies, green pie, or green anything. I rather have blue food. They're the best..." Sailor said drooling slightly.

Samuel didn't bother to question the blue food obsessions but does sound interesting and somehow awfully appealing to him suddenly.

" So What were you thinking about?" Samuel asked.

" Me? I was thinking about killing someone." Sailor reply back.

Samuel's mouth then shaped like an O.

" Oh...that's nice. Who?" Samuel asked.

" Well..." He snapped his finger and a memory popped into Samuel's mind.

And so did a migraine.

" Hey Selene...you want to kill people?" Sal said.

" Ow..." Samuel winced not even focusing on the flashback.

The sadistic masked hunter just simply grinned at the thought of people in pain. He then realizes that thought and grinned even more.

Tartarus really kind of broke him.

" But anyway, the people I wanted to kill was a guy named William and if Selene can, she could kill Celena or Chastin." Sailor said.

Samuel stopped and process this a little. Why can't this be easier like...uh exploding stuff.

That's easy.

" So basically you want the Titan of Moon to kill someone for you and then kill one of those two?" Samuel said.

Sailor nodded like it was the most obvious thing ever.

" So basically buy one get one free." Samuel said.

" Or in this case, Kill one and kill another for free." Sailor said winking.

People walking past him looked at him weirdly as he continue to talk to Samuel while also doing some physical actions like winking to show his mischief to Sam.

" What! You never seen someone practicing How the Grinch Stole Christmas theater play!" Sailor snapped.

The mortal masked hunter simply raised an eyebrow and grinned.

" How the Grinch Stole Christmas?" Samuel asked.

" Don't ask. It's something involved with um...Hermès and getting drunk. The story of the Grinch of course and um the play is another story for another time." Sailor said the last part quickly. He didn't want to explain the special play that he directed that ruin the purity of many young children.

Samuel kind of smiled at that part wondering what exactly did Sailor did.

A play directed by his past self can't be that and right?

" But anyway, right now let's focus on one thing and that is to find Pollux's body. William and the others can be dealt with another time. Pollux need a honorable burying and...that drunk old man (Mr.D) will have to know about this. Poor man his two sons got killed." Sailor said. A flash of sadness and remorse was seen in his eye.

He wasn't heartless. Just slightly crooked and broken. But that didn't mean he was heartless.

From what Samuel heard from stories, Dionysus was kind of an useless god comparing to Hades or Hestia. But nevertheless, he was important as he was the god of insanity and madness.

Samuel couldn't help but slightly judge the god of wine badly.

But people have stories that is untold.

Even the old drunken sot...

" So do you want me to find the body or what?" Samuel asked.

The masked hunter nodded.

" I'll need you to find it and send it back to the camp for proper burial. Also, this may kind of help your memory." Sailor told him.

" By looking at dead people?" Samuel asked back. The masked hunter nodded casually like it wasn't anything bad looking at dead people.

But then again, he killed a lot and seen a lot to be able to stand in front of a dead person with flinching or wincing even if he's the one holding the knife.

Sailor then returned the body back to Samuel.

" Now go! Grab your computer and somehow find Pollux. You have a teddy bear. You have a computer. You have an unlucky person which is me. You have yourself. Boom you have a stalker Samuel who can track down anyone." Sailor said looking sort of excited

Samuel rolled his eyes and started to slouch a little while heading home.

" Walk straight! Eyes to the front! Don't roll your eyes at people. It's rude." Sailor scolded at Samuel.

" Yes Mom..." Samuel said walking home. He past by an aisle and his face scrunched up in disgust of the smell coming off of it.

" Jeez what's with the smell...!" Samuel mumbled to himself.

It smelled like a turtle that haven't have clean water for half a year.

Don't ask how he knows it.

 **At Home...**

After last time's accident...Samuel learned how to get on with Teddy's help.

He won a game of pac-man and avoided bunch of uhhh lemons and finally was able to get on.

" With the power of teddy, I'll be able to follow find you!" Samuel muttered a "spell" for a good luck so he doesn't find some disturbing information or anything.

He searched for Pollux's name and finally found the profile. Searching for his location.

" How would this website know if he's deceased already?" Samuel muttered fascinated by the resources this websites have.

" Yep and perfect to check out some hot ladies and hook them up as well!" Sailor said cheerfully.

" Stalker...and I don't think any girls would like you." Samuel said.

" Hey that's mean! I'm the most awesome, best, flaming hot, and awesome Sailor Hunter. Everybody loves me. Maybe not when I'm killing someone but still people love me. I'm too awesome and cool to be hated by people." Sailor boasted as he flipped his hair like a princess and smiled like the star and all.

Samuel simply sighed and went on to the location tab and saw where Pollux's body was.

143 14 Central St.

Samuel's eyebrows knitted together for a minute.

The address sounds way too familiar for his liking.

 _" Jeez what's with the smell...!" Samuel mumbled to himself._

His eye widen.

He quickly stood up and jumped out of his window.

Crack!

Now Noah was in her room doing some physics for her job when she heard a not so satisfying crack.

She push back her wheelie chair facing herself to the windows, she saw her brother running and limping at the same time.

She sighed and shook her head.

" Who does he think he is? Flappy bird?" She muttered before focusing on work again.

Samuel continue running and running. He was out of breath and he could taste the blood full of iron in his mouth.

But he continue to run knowing exactly where Pollux is.

He stopped at the disgusting aisle.

He finally knew what that disgusting smell is. It was the fine rotting smell of a dead body.

Samuel slowly went forward to where it. There was a black plastic bag. Samuel lift it up.

The crimson droplets of blood dripped down as he opened the bag. His skin immediately went pale and his world seem to be spinning.

He covered his mouth and leaned on the wall for air and also as he threw up his French toast sticks and Christmas cookies he had for breakfast.

His heart pounding. The image stuck in his head and he threw up once more.

Pedestrians walk by looking at him with different looks.

But they all thought that, he was drunk and having symptoms of after drinking alcohol.

" Samuel." A person asked out. Samuel looked and took a step trying to get hide the body.

" He...Hey Zoey." He said out loud as Zoey stopped from her afternoon run.

Her onyx eyes glisten in the sun in curiosity and worry.

A flash of image appeared in his head. He knew immediately who the person was.

It was one of the huntresses of Artemis. The silver parkas and the symbol of the moon. However...the face of this young huntresses made him stop.

Zoë Nightshade.

Zoey...

He threw up once more with some acid out too.

He leaned on the wall for support as he look at Zoey.

A flash of green went through his eye for a second and was gone.

 _Zoë Nightshade..._

 _Apollo said, "Here, sweetheart. Let me get that."_

 _Zoë recoiled. Her eyes flashed murderously._

 _"Those five nuts right there." "Which one is me?" I asked. "The little deformed one," Zoë suggested._

 _"Let us find the dam snack bar," Zoë said._

 _" I can see the stars again, m'lady..." Zoë whispered._

Onyx eyes staring at him worriedly.

" Samuel? This better not be one of you foolish pranks! I'm going to kill you if it is!" Zoey said.

A tear trickled down his face and dropped down.

Zoë...

He surged forward and hugged her. Somehow the emotional feelings that overwhelm him.

He sees her everyday. Jokes around with her and gets angry at her. Sometimes they both joke around saying that they won't miss each other and that they hate each other dearly.

And yet...here he is.

And he's dam afraid that he's going to lose her again.

And the feeling of pain, hurt, remorse, guilt, and most of all the feeling of longing and remembrance.

Sam don't think he could go through another situation like that as the events and the adventure he had with Zoë flash through his mind like a movie.

How can he protect her now if he can't protect her before?

" Samuel, what's wrong. Why are you hugging me? You know I hate physical contacts with guys. Is this one of your mental breakdowns again? What's wrong this time? Anyone hurts you again. I swear I punch the lights out of them if they did." Zoë asked loads of questions worriedly looking at Samuel.

Samuel smiled and didn't reply back. He knew once Zoë gets her memories back if ever, she'll never let this go.

But for now, he wanted to feel at peace and reunite with a friend.

" Awww..." Sailor cooed.

' Shut up.' Samuel said in his mind letting go of Zoë.

He look at her and thought of the box with the monkey and wonder how will he protect her in this lifetime.

Since there's still four more to go and any of his friends could be one.

 **End.**

 **AN: I would like to say thank you for all the support. I didn't think some people would still like the second part as it's kind of boring and stuff. But some still persisted through the constant boring parts and read on. So thank you!**

"We all take different paths in life, but no matter where we go, we take a little of each other everywhere."

\- Tim McGraw


	103. A Shroud to Burn

**Few Days Later...**

" Give me that pie!" Travis yelled trying to grab the pie from his brother's hand.

" Yo, go get yourself one!" Connor yelled back.

" Katie won't give me one." Travis said half whining and protesting.

" Not after you tried turning her cabin into Hogwarts!" Connor said back.

Travis pouted.

" It's her fault. I heard she like reading Harry Potter so I turned her cabin into Hogwarts." Travis said.

" First of all, you only decorated the outside which is a no no. You go all the way. Second, you got the wrong image." Connor said taking out two photos.

" This is Hogwarts." Connor said putting the picture right in front of Travis's face.

" This isn't." Connor said showing Travis a picture of the castle from Beauty and the Beast.

Travis scratched his head.

" It isn't?" Travis asked stupidly.

Connor rolled his eyes and didn't bother to explain to his brother the differences.

He looked out upon the path to camp and saw a man carrying a black plastic bag.

Connor quickly took out his sword.

" I wouldn't do that." Samuel said simply as he walked up in front. The border blocking him from entering the Camp.

" Samuel Fowler?" Connor asked.

" Who else would it be? Black and white hair. Eyepatch. Yellow eye." Samuel reply back.

" Uhh...I don't know... Simon Fowler or Sailor." Connor said.

It was now Travis's turn to roll his eyes on his dear brother.

Samuel didn't speak either.

" You guys are stupid." Annabeth said walking towards them.

" Or you'll just as smart as Einstein." Samuel pointed.

He's pretty sure that every Athenian children is probably above average in an IQ test.

Annabeth simply chuckled not responding to that question.

But a little bit of her was proud of herself.

" Okay now are you letting me in or not? If not, at least let him in." Samuel asked.

Annabeth, Connor, and Travis looked at one another.

Him?

They all looked at the black plastic bag.

Travis's face went green while Connor's went pale white.

Annabeth stared at that bag wondering who it was. Her eyebrows knitted up and her eyes quizzically look at it but also shown sadness and slight guilt.

" Bro...I just ate 3 cups of chicken fries." Travis moaned.

Annabeth took the bag out of Samuel's hand. She took off the string that closed the bag.

A rotting smell immediately hit the three demigods and one mortal.

It was a smell of dead.

" Wh...who is it?" Annabeth said slightly trembling.

A sadness waved over her as she stared at the parts of the bodies.

Head, toes, ears, nose, fingers, and more. But Annabeth will save those gruesome details.

She continue staring at the head.

There was such familiar feeling. Her eyes widen.

" Pollux?!" Her voice raises and Annabeth took a step back.

" What?" Travis and Connor both exclaimed at the same time. Their face show disbelief.

Annabeth's face suddenly flash a murderous and dangerous look.

" End..." She muttered dangerously. Her hand balled up into a fist. Her knuckles turning white as she clenched her fist tightly.

Although they weren't so close. But Pollux and Annabeth sort of acquaintances or friends.

And she would kill someone if someone hurts him.

Her eyes then flash with remorse and guilt. A mix of sadness and guilt crashes against her heart like the tides of the ocean.

She wasn't able to protect him.

She sighed and chanting a spell at the same time.

Samuel walked in and saw a clear scene of the camp. His breath was taken away.

It only may been the second time he sees the camp. It still amazes him that something like this would be here.

But sadly today wasn't the day to tour even more.

They continue heading towards the Big House.

" Sir! Chiron!" Travis yelled as he rushed towards the door where Chiron was standing.

Chiron's eyebrows knitted together as he saw Samuel Fowler with a black plastic bag.

" Is that..." Chiron asked. Annabeth nodded grimly knowing that Chiron had got it.

Chiron sighed grimly.

" Who is it?" Chiron asked.

The daughter of Wisdom looked down.

" Pollux." She simply reply back.

Chiron shook his head and simply opened the bag seeing his former student.

Thousand of years experiencing many deaths of his students.

Chiron still couldn't get use to death.

" Annabeth, let's get the shroud..." Chiron said a little tired as he walked back to the Big House.

" Chiron really did hope that Pollux was still alive. Nico about a few weeks ago had told us that something is slightly off with Pollux during that time. We didn't know what it meant but...now we do." Annabeth explained to Samuel.

With the war at its beginning stage, Annabeth and the others hate this kind of news. For moral and war reasons, it's brings down morality and the confidence of soldiers.

For personal reasons...he's truly a good friend who knock some senses to them back like 600 years ago.

Time had really past fast...

 **A little while...**

They were on the beach. The friends and acquaintances of Pollux and spoke a few words about him. Now it was Samuel's or Sailor's turn.

Katie's eyes were a little red seeing the corpse of Pollux that was pieces together for this funeral.

Samuel walked up. His form turned into Sailor.

He cleared his throat.

" About 600 years ago, I stood at the same spot. Not dead of course but here standing here." Sailor pointed at the ground.

A flash of guilt was in the people who was there that day.

" It was one of my darkest times..." Sailor spoke with a soft voice. He then looked at Pollux and tidied up Pollux's hair that was a little mess up.

He looked like a sleeping child.

" I walked away from this darkest time. I tried to avoid it however...Pollux..."Sailor said.

" In a way, he showed me to face it and prove that I am worthy to love someone and be loved back. In a way, he also showed me how dam cruel this world and society can be. Masking myself not only because of my eye, it's because I was afraid-." Sailor spoke but was interrupted.

" Coward..." A person you can guess who spoke not so silently.

Sailor ignored it but his eye twitched slightly. He summoned a rose.

" A rose is beautiful in so many ways. Its beauty is like a mask covering its thorns. However..." Sailor continued before crushing the rose.

" Once the mask is destroyed nothing is left but tiny pieces of thorns that people won't even bother about." He finished.

" You can interpret it in so many different ways you want. But to me honestly..." Sailor said with a genuine voice and behind that mask, his eye show genuine feelings and his eye sparked with some determination and fiery.

" This man shown me this. He was the one who show me and one of the people who bring me here to this day." Sailor said.

" I honor him as a friend and as someone who push me to who I am today." Sailor said.

" An insane person apparently." Someone you could guess muttered.

" Will you shut up!" Another person snapped at that person.

Sailor completely ignore all that but now if it wasn't that he's paying respect to Pollux and does not want to spill any blood yet at Pollux's funeral, that one person who keeps interrupting would been dead by now.

Even more, Sailor would feed him to the pups of Lee or Mrs. O Leary.

As a your grandpa came back from the dead gift to them.

" Now you may not know him, but he's one of us. And now he's dead by none other End's side. If this continues, who's going to be next? You?" He pointed at someone who kind of paled.

" Or you?" He asked pointed at someone else.

" Pollux died a honorable death for our causes. You may not know him but should we really let those End think we demigods are easy to be bullies? That it is okay to kill one of us? Who do they think they are. Just because we don't have the gods exactly being those protective dads or moms, doesn't mean we can't protect ourselves!" He said.

Annabeth kind of frowned at that last part because of another issue which was the relationship between gods and demigods.

A roar came from the demigods as expected as they listened to the speech.

" Let's gut them!" Clarisse yelled out.

" I'll whoop their-." Another demigod known for his dirty mouth began but was then covered to prevent him to say some potty or some cuss words.

Sailor smiled at the scene. Although it may not exactly work that well because it brings up another issue but it was better to give those demigods some confidence boost.

Suddenly a bright glow and standing there was Dionysus, the god of wine. The demigods bowed but many were unwilling.

" Ahh drunk sot. How are you?" Sailor greeted cheerfully.

" Better watch it." Dionysus warned as he looked at Sailor before fixing his eyes own his son.

He took a handkerchief and slowly wipe some blood away from his son's eyes. The look on the god's face was soft and at the same time pain.

It was one of those rare times where a god do show some genuine emotions.

" You don't have to suffer anymore." Dionysus spoke softly as he continued to wipe to the cleanest.

At the small corner, a tear leaks out but wasn't seen by anyone.

Dionysus lit the shroud up and watches it burn away to nothing. He had a long sigh before turning to Sailor.

His purple eyes look at him mysteriously. A vision flash into Sailor's mind.

The burning building once again and loads of people running around. But this time, Sailor could clearly see everyone of them.

He notices something too.

Most that were in charge and killed the earliest were the one who looked more like Dionysus.

Sailor's eyes widen and tried to looked at Dionysus but he was gone already leave a fine fresh scent of grape.

Sailor sighed. He had thought that after this short speech given by himself, one wish from his list would been taken off.

But now another one adds into it.

And somehow Sailor knew that he or Samuel or Sal would not be able to solve what happened about 700 years ago.

 **End.**

Don't give up now,chances are your best kiss,your hardest laugh, and your greatest day

are still yet to come"

\- Atticus


	104. Arena

Sailor walked along the beach enjoying the sounds of the waves.

He also hoped that no one was going to ruin this peaceful moment.

Boy was he off by Tartarus away.

As he walked, he noticed a figure in water.

The figure slowly rises from the water and Sailor suddenly smiled and wave at her.

She smiles back and walked above the water underneath her.

" I haven't seen you a long time, Sailor." Metis greeted with a slight warm smile. She looks a lot like Athena but with some few differences.

' Oh it's just Me- Wait a minute Metis?! Didn't she faded.' Samuel said in his head.

Sailor winked.

" I'm just awesome that way." He muttered.

' Don't tell me...' Samuel slowly said.

"I told you I'm amazing. You didn't believe me." Sailor muttered to himself.

" Sailor? Sailor!" Metis said waving her hand over Sailor's face.

" Yes! I'm on Earth!" Sailor said.

Metis let out a small chuckle.

" But anyway I'm here because of Themis. She told me to give you a message." Metis said seriously.

Sailor cocked his head to the side wondering what's Themis's message.

" Whatever happens Sal, stay strong." Metis mimicked Themis.

Sailor's eyebrow raised slightly.

Is this message for him or for Samuel, the sleeping Sal?

" You know what I'm going to do?" Samuel tested. Metis nodded.

" Themis told me. Remember she's kind of like the oracle too. But Sailor...this may be good for you but what about Sal? For centuries, you kind of been his mental support even though many call you more of an illness. But Sal relied on you because you're that part of him that fully become broken after those things happening in Tartarus, in dreams or nightmares, and past experiences. Sal can go insane without you." Metis told him truthfully.

The masked hunter look out at the ocean and smiled sadly.

" It can't be changed. Like I said before, a rose without its mask and beauty is just bunch of thorns that no one cares about. I'm not saying that I'm the thorn. In fact, I'm the beauty and once I'm gone. Something's definitely going to happen." Sailor spoke.

Salomao Hunter is strong both mentally and physically.

Sailor Hunter However was that side that's even stronger mentally.

The only so far reason right now is that it's because Sailor was created right after the Tartarus. It's just that he was playing hide n seek with the main personality or Sal.

Without him...something's definite going to go wrong.

But none knows what yet.

Sailor smiled bigger and more stronger.

" Tell Themis I said hello." Sailor said before saying his goodbye and then walked away.

' What was that all about?' Samuel asked curiously and suspiciously.

He wonder what the stay strong message was about and what Sailor is going to do next.

It's kind of alarming in a sense of way.

" Nothing." Sailor simply reply back before they switched back.

The mask turned back to a pirate's eyepatch.

Samuel's white and black hair is now a little bit more white than black now.

He was in deep thought when a group of demigods came in front of him.

Somehow he remembers a past scene from his past.

Then he realizes that it was the day Annabeth admitted she cheated on him and he walked away by giving her a hug and a blessing.

But this time it was different.

" Hey..." He said faintly not paying attention so much.

" What's with the attitude?" One voice asked snobbishly.

Samuel focused on who it was. It was the same dude who kept being rude during the shroud burning.

He frowned inside but didn't show anything negative towards the person.

' You should gut him." Sailor suggested it.

" Sorry I was thinking. I didn't find notice you. Thought you guys were some ants greeting me or something." Samuel simply apologized in a not so sorry voice.

The demigods look at each other.

They didn't think a mortal would talk to their future leader this way.

John clenched his fist.

" You're calling me an ant?" John hissed. Samuel smiled nicely.

" No of course not. Little Johnny, I'm talking about them. Why would I call you, someone who's tinier than bacteria and so useless an ant?" Samuel said sweetly.

John decided Now was the time to show he wasn't able to be mess with easily.

He threw a fist at Samuel who caught it easily.

" Chill dude. Keep Calm and Have a Cookie." Samuel said twisting his arm before pulling his arm back and sliding his feet off making John fall in front of the whole crowd.

" Let's make this fair. You. Me. Arena. Now." John said hissing slightly from the pain.

' A fight.' Sailor said cheerfully. His eyes twinkle in delight.

" John, he's a mortal." Will Solace said worriedly and at the same time looking at John's arm and shoulder to give a first look at his injury right now.

" There's no need to worry about me. Let's go." Samuel said before walking to the arena with no guide at all.

Taking the cap off of the pen that Artemis have him, a sword sprung out.

Silver glowed in the sun's light.

Annabeth and her half brother Malcom quickly came.

" Sam...you are more insane than Zeus. I have confidence you beating John but he's a cheeky brat and-." Annabeth started.

" Noted." Samuel simply said before going off to pick an armor.

He saw John preparing as well. He had a smirk plaster on to his face and his aura filled with confidence.

Samuel simply continue putting on his armor.

Finally it was time to fight. John stood there casually.

" You're going to fight me with a gun?" Samuel asked.

" Don't worry it won't kill you. It's rubber bullets." John reply back. There was a lot cheering from both sides.

The younger demigods vs the older ones basically.

Samuel shrugged and then smirked.

" It wouldn't have touch me anyway but...for safety I guess." Samuel said.

" Arrogant much." John replied back.

Samuel simply smiled.

" It's not arrogance. It's confidence and 99.9% positive you won't able to hit me." Samuel said before charging at John.

John simply pulled the trigger firing off each bullets. However what's surprising is that Samuel was able to dodge them.

John's eyes widen slightly. By the time, he ran out of the first round of rubber bullets, Samuel was already beside him.

John simply smirked grabbing out a military knife before slicing at Samuel creating a small cut on his face.

The mortal didn't say anything before kicking John in the knee twisting his arm with one hand and using his sword to put it next to John's neck. However, John wasn't popular just for his ideas.

He wasn't a newbie when coming to fighting.

With a swift turn, John was away from Samuel however the long time of holding the same position cause his arm to hurt a little bit.

John was able to reload his gun once more while Samuel simply waited.

Strategy is an important thing you need when coming to battles.

He smiled as a bullet fly pass him.

" Let's see how long you could last..." John muttered as he fired another bullet which Samuel dodged swiftly at.

He stood there for two seconds before moving around again. His speed was awfully fast coming from a mortal.

However, no one question why he was so fast.

They all knew who he was back then.

The legendary hunter who was known to be equal to Artemis when coming to tracking and archery.

( What they didn't know is that the only reason why Artemis and Sal was equal to each other is because of the amounts of cookies they can eat in a matter of one hour.)

' I'm so bored. Gut him already. You know you can Sam.' Sailor complained.

" I'm simply waiting for him to make a fool out of himself." Samuel muttered under his breath before going off.

Both John and Samuel are good on their feet. They swiftly dodging each one's attack barely getting hit.

Most times if Samuel gets too close, John would take out his knife and scratch Samuel's face a little bit.

Blood would drop on the ground by Samuel Fowler's face.

That didn't meant John wasn't hurt as well. His shoulders was killing him but yet he continued to fight.

' That kid at least doesn't give up and put up a fight.' Samuel thought before swing his sword towards John's neck which John dodges it by crouching slightly.

John then swung his leg sliding Samuel off his feet. He then pounce on Samuel holding the gun right on his heart and before John can smirked and pull the trigger, Samuel rolled turning the table to him being on the bottom and Samuel on the top.

John's grip on the gun was loose so Samuel easily disarmed it with a familiar technique that he didn't remember but suddenly knew how to do.

' Great! You relearn Luke's disarm technique!' Sailor said cheerfully congratulating Samuel for finally remembering some parts from his past's past.

Samuel didn't bother because John still was able to swing his military knife at him. They were all batter up and part of Samuel's arm was a little scratched up but John was looking even worse.

Because he mainly was defending himself while shooting, cuts from Sailor's replica sword cut the son of Hephaestus up.

But more was his should hurting from the twist and turns when Samuel took hold of his arms.

Samuel simply grabbed his sword pointing the tip on John's throat.

" You move one bit of that knife or punch me, you'll be meeting Uncle H very soon." Samuel said sweetly before standing up.

He winked at John.

" I win." He said wiggling his eyebrows as he show off his victory.

" You cheated. You took advantage of my injured shoulder and arm. It's not fair and square!" John said.

" I suppose I haven't mention this to you." Samuel said not bothering about John's comment about the way they battle.

Annabeth suddenly grinned as well the moment she heard that. She came up to both of the boys.

" I rather play with circles and triangles." Annabeth and Samuel said at the same time. They looked at each other and high fives each other while grinning.

A little while later...Samuel walked to the Dining Pavilion with Annabeth.

" You know why that day when I wished your happiness, I was able to not show those pain and resentment?" Samuel asked smiling.

" I tend to not try to think about it." Annabeth reply back. It makes her feel guilty of what happened.

She admits that she was in wrong.

Even when the relationship is strained and about to end.

Even if you love another man.

It doesn't really give you the right to cheat on someone.

To Annabeth at least, cheating on someone wasn't right.

It simply wasn't the right thing and yet...

" You ever wonder though?" Sam asked. Annabeth nodded. She was curious of why.

No one likes getting cheated on.

But Sal or Percy simply embraced her and told her everything was fine.

Samuel winked.

" It's because I found my true love." Samuel said grinning.

Annabeth looked at him curiously.

" It didn't hurt as much since I knew blue cookies was always my one and only. My knight in shining armor. Blue cookies is the best." Samuel said starting to become Sal a little after his memories started returning to him.

Annabeth let out a small laugh.

Samuel smiled slightly.

" I'll tell you the real reasons why. Just not now cause I'm literally trying to search for anything that could bring back some memories since I feel like a person with amnesia. But I'll soon tell you. I promise." Samuel said. They got to their destination which is the Dining Pavilion.

" Anyway FOOOOOOD...!" Samuel yells running towards the tables where the demigod are. Annebeth was laughing behind him.

 **End.**

" Me? Weird? Bitch please, I'm limited edition."

\- Unknown


	105. A Day in Camp

**A day later...**

" Tell mom, I'm okay. Just going out to the city for a while." Samuel said to Phoebe through a phone call.

" Be back soon okay. I have bad feelings about the whole thing Sam..." Phoebe reply back.

Samuel smiled.

" I'll come back home." He promised before hanging up.

A small purr was then heard. Samuel turned around and saw a cat in the forest staring at him.

Instantly he felt a connection.

Samuel walked over where the cat is and looked at the tag on its neck.

" Lunar..." He murmured.

A flash of memory went through his mind and he kind of frowned but at the same time happy that it was here for some reasons.

' Beware...' A unfamiliar but yet familiar voice said inside Samuel's head.

Samuel frowned.

' Prepare...monsters...here...' The unfamiliar but yet familiar voice once said again.

The cat suddenly ran back into the forest disappearing in matter of seconds.

Samuel was lost.

What in the world happened?

He walked to where Annabeth was reading a book about animals and told her about it.

" Chastin..." He heard her murmured.

' Chastin?' Sailor said alarmed. He had been taking a nap and just woke up from it. Only to heard the name of his sister.

Annabeth's eyebrow also knitted together. She was figuring out what's the message. If Chastin could directly contact Samuel or her, then it must be something serious and she can't leave.

Samuel look at her and then walked behind her back.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow wondering what he's going to do.

Samuel put his hands on the temples of Annabeth's head. Annabeth looked surprised at this sudden movement.

Samuel started rubbing slowly and soothingly.

" My mom use to do that during my exams in high school. Often time she bake cookies and bring me milk but sometimes when I get too work up or stress, my mom would always do that. She said it helps to relieve some stress. I tried it a few times without her before, it really does work." Samuel said smiling.

Annabeth felt warmth overwhelming her heart. She smiled while cracking open her book again.

" You don't have to do that. I got use to being under major stress. It doesn't affect me that much anymore." Annabeth told him.

Samuel frowned at that and so did Sailor looking at her with a disapproving look.

' Samuel, tell that fool that living on Starbucks coffee isn't healthy.' Sailor said motherly.

Samuel didn't say that. He was going to say something else when Annabeth interrupted him.

" You should leave. I mean like go and have a nice walk along a beach or something. Oh and I heard the hunters are around here very soon. Maybe you bump into one of them." She said winking.

Samuel looked at her weirdly.

" Why would I want to bump into them? I don't want to die yet." Samuel answered back.

" And Artemis will be around too." Annabeth added in.

Samuel stopped for a moment.

" I'll be at the beach. If you need me of course." He said before walking away. He could here the slight chuckling from the daughter of Athena.

He pouted like a five year old.

It wasn't like he really wanted to see Artemis or anything. She's his friend and a closer friend than Thals so far because of his "amnesia."

" Seriously why do people sees us liking each other and apparently ship us? What kind of name is Pertemis? Even though it's not so bad but why..." He continued mumbling as he walked towards the beach.

Sitting on the sand enjoying the sounds of waves. He closed his eyes smiling.

Nature is really a beauty.

' Mother Nature is evil.' Sailor reminded him.

" Shh..don't ruin this precious moment by reminding me that Mother Nature is an antagonist." Samuel muttered.

Suddenly, cold hands covered his eye and his eyepatch.

" Guess who?" A feminine voice said.

" Peppa pig?" Samuel guessed. The woman pinched Samuel playfully.

" No. Try again." The woman said.

" Barbie?" Samuel once guessed again. His eye show a playful look.

" Hmm nah. That be Aphrodite. Okay third try and you're out on this one" The woman once said.

" Julius Caesar?" Samuel guessed grinning. The woman punched him playfully.

She jumped in front of Samuel and gave a playful wink.

" Long time no see child." Artemis said grinning.

" Back to you too princess." Samuel said winking and also as well as reminding her of her title since after all she was daughter of Zeus the king of Olympus.

Artemis scowled at that. But then smiled.

" Let's go to the archery range or the horse stable." Artemis suggested.

Samuel nodded.

They headed towards the stables.

Suddenly, Samuel smiled.

" So, Sal is Sailor and Sailor is Sal right?" Samuel suddenly said. Artemis tilted her head wondering what is this heading towards. But she nodded.

" I just realize something..." Samuel said.

" You are the goddess of moon right?" Samuel said. Artemis nodded.

" I am technically also Sailor Hunter right?" Samuel asked again. Artemis nodded again. Her face showed confusion.

' Hey. What's you getting at?' Sailor asked. Samuel's smiled turned into a big grin.

" I just realize if you mash my first name to your title. Sailor and moon. Sailor Moon = Sailor Moon." Samuel said grinning stupidly.

Artemis rolled her eyes but she was smiling. She heard of the name from Thalia before.

" I don't even know what to say..." Artemis said.

They arrived at the stables. Most of them were pegasus. However some were normal horses. Artemis jumped onto a black one while Samuel jumped on a white one.

" Competition or a lovely chat, my lady?" He said with a slight flirty tone. However, Artemis didn't notice it.

Her silver eyes brighten up at the mention of a competition.

" You know I can't resist a fine competition ..." Artemis said.

She then winked before riding off fast towards some where.

" Hey! Cheater!" Samuel protest before starting riding off too.

" All fair in love and war." Artemis said from far away laughing.

Crossing the hills and marking the beach with horse prints.

Samuel chased after Artemis trying to catch on.

Who knew Artemis was also a good horseback rider too.

" It's Athena. She's so much better with horses even though horses was created by Poseidon. She was the first one to tame those wild horses so it wasn't a surprise when she won like 5 gold medals a year. She only lost once and earned a silver medal. But that's another story." Artemis said. It seemed like she read his mind.

Artemis then smirked.

" Why don't we make this complicated? Hunting on horseback?" She said.

Samuel nodded.

' Yo, summon the bow.' Samuel ordered.

' Go summon it yourself! I'm taking a nap here!' Sailor scolded at him before going to sleep.

' What is he? A koala?' Samuel grumbled in his head.

His eyebrows scrunched up. Sweat started to pour. Samuel focused super hard.

POP!

A bow fell from the sky and dropped from his head.

" Let's hope that my one day practice was worth it." Samuel muttered before riding towards the woods with Artemis.

There wasn't usually animals here but other than summoning monsters for practices, they could also summon animals for hunting as well.

Samuel slowly ride the horse navigating his way through the woods.

It was hard to move the horses around.

Then he saw a small animal jumping by. He pulled the string of his bow but before he could release it, another arrow flew by hitting the small animal in the eye.

A bullseye.

Samuel then saw two shadows. One's a horse and a woman on top.

Artemis winked.

" Looks like you're slacking off these days." She said knowing that Samuel couldn't practice.

Samuel glared at her before pouting.

Hunting competition with the goddess of hunting was not a good idea.

And he just realize that.

But of course, he's not just going to give up so easily.

Samuel smirked before running off. Creating traps that he learned from survival classes and read a book called How to Survive in a Hot Desert.

So he's pretty good at survival tactics.

" C'mon now..." He said clenching his teeth pulling vines and branches.

After he was done, he covered with leaves and simply rides off to somewhere.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Artemis pulling her bow back shooting at a small bird.

He was amazed at how accurate she was when coming to hunting and archery. Then they both saw it.

A rabbit running from bushes to bushes. Samuel pulled back his bow. He could tell that Artemis already pulled back her bow ready to fire at the right moment.

Wind flew by and Artemis frowned. Continuing to aim for the rabbit but the wind wasn't letting her.

She's able to fire but wind can cause one slight mistake and she does not like that.

A little bit later after calculating the wind a little, she released it. She smirked knowing that she will win this competition either way if she didn't get the rabbit. But still she wanted to get it.

Suddenly something sprang out of the bushes. It grabs the bunny and lifted it towards the sky.

It was kind of like bungee jumping.

Artemis's eyes widen and look towards Samuel who gave her a wink and a slight smirk before going and grabbing the rabbit.

" Hunting isn't just about arrows. Traps are well included in hunting." He saw winking before releasing the bunny and letting it go.

" Well since it's my victory. You do something for me." Artemis said. Samuel looked at her curiously and a little dreading of what she wants.

" Walk with me." She said.

They walked in the woods. For a little, they were quiet.

" I saw you with Annabeth. You seriously don't...you know hate her for what she did? She's the last straw. She was the one who made you looking like a monster to others's eyes." Artemis spoke.

" I...I don't know...I think hate is such a big word to use though...I mean I don't like her after knowing what she did. But then, I keep telling myself hate is a strong word. Dislike should be the word used on but at the same time I still do like her. You don't just stop loving someone after all those years. You don't. It hurts. It still does slightly. The bitter feeling doesn't go away since I would say a part of everything happening was their fault. But at the same time, my flaw and my heart tells me that we all make mistakes no matter what. We just got to pick up those mistakes, learn from it, and continue on. There's not really a way to fix it." Samuel said. They stopped by a cliff looking out upon the ocean.

The sun was going down.

" You could go mend it but it doesn't go away. Mistakes can be mend but there was scars. Scars that reminds you everything they did. It's haunting and slightly scary to me cause I try to forget the whole thing but...it keeps coming back and..." He stopped. A piece of memory came back to him.

He then sighed.

" In summary really, I love her but also dislike her. I would have respected her decision. Cheating isn't a good thing. It makes two person's relationship even worse. When one don't feel the love between each other anymore, it doesn't exactly give you a right to cheat. I rather have her breaking my heart in two seconds or through a text than for me to be the last to find out this not so poisonous but hurting relationship." Samuel said sighing sitting next to the cliff.

A little bit of him is slightly tired.

" I could wipe your memories away." Artemis spoke up after a while. She knew that everything happening was a little bit tiring for Samuel. Even when Sal was there, he always had a slight tired look when something comes up when coming to the issue of wars and other stuff.

Samuel shook his head and looked at her gratefully.

" I still can't believe I'm friends with a man hater." Samuel said.

Artemis kind of smiled too. She sighed as well.

" I can't believe I'm friends with you ether. You're a little flirty, have some love triangle,and slightly boastful and yet...I'm friends with you of all people. Also, people kind of ship us together too. I don't get it." Artemis said truthfully. She kind of knew their relationship is kind of a little bit over friendship but still...

She doesn't like him and he doesn't like her in that way either.

" How did we end up being friends..." They both sighed and said in unison before looking at each other and chuckled.

" I hope I can rely on you." Samuel said.

" I say the same." Artemis's reply back.

The two fell into a peaceful silence enjoying each other's company and also as well as the sunset.

 **End.**

"When dealing with people, remember you are not dealing with creatures of logic, but creatures of emotion."

\- Dale Carnegie


	106. A Fight

**Two Days Later...**

" You've been hanging out with Artemis a lot lately." Erin said wiggling her eyebrows. Thalia and Annabeth from far away looked so amused at that. Samuel rolled his eye.

Everyone in camp knew that Artemis was close to Sal and even visit the camp to honor him.

So when Samuel arrived and was told to be Salomao Hunter. Rumors kind of spread.

They kind of ignored that Artemis was like a 5,000 years old maiden goddess and Sal was just like maybe 800 years old if he's alive.

A big difference in age...

But that didn't stop Artemis and Samuel from hanging out together. The rumors didn't bother them.

Artemis also jokes about it too. She finds it slightly funny and amusing.

Both don't deny the facts that they are close though.

" Ahh such a peaceful day." Samuel said. Artemis looked at him.

" Don't jinx it." Artemis said smiling.

Suddenly, a son of Hermès ran past him and towards the Big House where Chiron and Annabeth was discussing on some things.

Artemis looked at him slightly glaring.

" Curse my mouth." Samuel mumbled.

Artemis, Erin, and Samuel both ran towards the Big House. Annabeth was a little pale. She had bags under her eyes and she seemed to be a little worried.

" What's happening." Samuel said seriously.

" An attack." Annabeth simply said before turning the pool table into a mini version of the Camp.

She analyzed the formation and all sorts of stuff.

" Grab me a pen or something." She ordered.

Samuel quickly went to grab her a donut instead. Annabeth look at him incredulously.

" What? You said something." Samuel said innocently biting off a little bit of beef jerky.

Annabeth sighed but felt a little warmth in her heart.

She looked at the surrounding areas.

" We could use demigods over here, here, and here." Annabeth said pointing at different areas.

" Oooo a trap." Samuel said seeing what Annabeth is trying to do. Surrounding the monsters and killing them.

" Or we can do this." Samuel said pointing at certain areas on the map .

" We could charge and back. Charge and back. Reduces the amount of injury or deaths." Samuel said.

Annabeth looked slightly impress.

" It's a bit much monsters. But it will be okay." Annabeth said before walking away to prepare for the fight.

Samuel played with the box inside his jacket's pocket.

Two already died.

" Hey Annabeth, protect Thalia and the others okay?" Samuel said. He then went to Thalia.

" Protect Annabeth and the others okay?" Samuel said before going off.

His eyebrows knitted together for two seconds.

Something was off.

He didn't have time to bother because time was ticking by and monsters will come soon.

 **A Little While Later...**

" Chastin..." Samuel heard Annabeth mumbled. She was holding her dagger tightly.

Monsters marched towards the borders.

Samuel walked over to where Annabeth was.

" What do we do next?" Samuel asked.

" We charge in and retreat back. Your strategy. The hunters of Artemis will use my strategy surrounding the monsters before attacking." Annabeth simply said.

They both saw Celena walking in the front.

" Achelois..." Artemis muttered to herself. Her eyes show a little worry for her old friend.

" Dam...why are goddesses relating to the moon are so hot. I wonder..." Samuel said out loud enough for Annabeth to elbow him to stay on track.

" How can you able to think like that in such times?" Annabeth asked off topically.

Samuel just winked.

" I'm special that way." He said.

" You two! Stop flirting with each other!" Clarisse said.

" Well hello again." Celena said smiling at the demigods.

They all gave her a lovely scowl.

" Why don't we just get over this. No more talks. Fight." Annabeth said. Her eyes grew cold in matter of seconds.

Samuel pulled back an arrow.

He shot at the monster beside Celena.

" Yes! I hit it!" He cheered.

Monsters started rushing towards the borders.

Samuel jumped down from a tree and started using the sword Artemis gave him.

Stabbing at the monsters.

Killing them By decapitating them.

However, slowly he got tired. His phone was ringing.

He had an idea who is it at this certain time.

He saw a huge bull looking guy.

' The Minotaur...' Sailor told him.

Samuel grinned.

" HEY GROUNDBEEF, REMEMBER ME!" He yelled.

The Minotaur looked at him and puffed. His horns pointing directly at Samuel.

" Looks like we're having steak tonight." Samuel muttered while grinning.

He pushed his hair back before dodging an attack by the Minotaur.

" GUYS! How well you want your steak!" Samuel said as he slice at The Minotaur.

Grabbing a tree nearby, the Minotaur slam it down towards Samuel who dodged it but got hit by it a little.

A trickle of blood can be seen.

" Arrows fire!" Annabeth yelled. Hundreds and waves of arrows shooting into the sky.

But Annabeth frowned at something.

There were only hundreds of them. She looked around and was slightly alarmed.

" Watch the battlefield for me." She said to Malcom who was confused.

" What the..." Annabeth muttered.

Samuel was still trying to hold off the Minotaur. He wasn't Salomao Hunter anymore so his skills were a whole lot weaker.

Slamming his body towards a monster, he then grabbed the monster's arm who bit him before slamming him towards the Minotaur.

" C'mon continue to charge!!!!" He yelled out since there wasn't so many demigods on the frontline.

They needed to protect the borders. The borders may hold off these monsters for a while but not forever.

End could easily destroy the border if she feels like it.

Samuel clenched his teeth and then wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

The Minotaur charged slamming him into a tree.

" Jeez cow. Chill. Drink a red bull or something." Samuel muttered as he kicked at the Minotaur.

Using his sword to balance himself, he push himself off the ground and have the Minotaur and flying kick.

Don't ask how he did that.

He then pulled his sword slicing a hellhound to dusts and then use the golden dust to block the Minotaur from a perfect view of him.

But Samuel didn't realizes that Minotaur uses his smell instead of his eyes.

The Minotaur charged cutting a small flesh off of Samuel.

" So you have bad eyesight huh? Get yourself a pair of glasses then. It helps." Samuel said.

He then proceeded to cut off one of the Minotaur's horns.

" Sharp one." Samuel said rolling on the ground picking up the horn and swirled around the the back of the Minotaur.

Celena saw that if she doesn't help out, the Minotaur one of the important assets in this fight will be gone.

She pulled out her bow.

Pulling back an arrow, she fired at Samuel nailing his shoulder.

Samuel glared at her. He then looked around. His glare turn even deeper.

" Where's the others?!" He yelled having a bad feeling.

Annabeth was gone for a while. She was grabbing as much things left in the forge.

She looked at the Big House sadly before rushing towards the borders.

Artemis was in the forest wondering something.

She wonders whether she should break the Ancient Laws or not.

The demigods right now are having a rough time and plus she needed someone to drag that idiot (Samuel) off of the battlefield. He was injured.

She didn't need another death.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Annabeth doing something. She was tying things and getting ready to do something.

She didn't bother much as Annabeth was the main strategist here.

However, Samuel was.

His eye went golden.

" Time to get serious now, Steak. Let's hope we could find you someone so you could stop bothering us. Oh and are you a boy or a girl? I was a little conflicted by your gender cause you're a miss-steak." Samuel said before pushing himself into the air.

He ninja kicked the Minotaur before punching the Minotaur in the face. He could hear a crunch from his own hand but didn't bother with the pain.

The Minotaur moved back and Samuel grinned.

" Bad idea." He said. A rope suddenly sprang out from the dirt and tied the Minotaur into the air.

' Oooh hangman my favorite game!' Sailor said with glee.

" Oh gods..." Celeste said as she remembered the time. Even Thalia smacked herself in the forehead.

" So do you know what Wattpad is?" Samuel said. An arrow flew towards him and cutting skin off of him.

ROAR!!!!!

" Not a bad answer. But wrong answer." He said. The rope went loose and the Minotaur fell down. An arrow by Ash flew past Samuel hitting the Minotaur's uh well where the sun doesn't shine.

ROAR!!!!

Samuel winced sympathetically.

" How about I release you from that pain. Consider a daily good deed." He said before stabbing the Minotaur in the heart.

Another arrow flew by and Samuel immediately caught it.

" You think I will get hit by an arrow by you again, pretty lady?" Samuel asked.

" Now is not the time to flirt!" Clarisse yelled jamming her spear into the center of a hellhound's head.

" He's is now my new idol." Travis whispered to Connor.

They both then saw Samuel running towards Malcom.

" Where's the others?" Samuel asked. Malcom looked at him like he's weird.

" John! His followers! Where's everyone else! There's like hundreds of demigods. What happened!" Samuel yelled.

Malcom's eyebrows scrunched up.

" Don't bother with them! We'll deal with it ourselves." Annabeth said awfully calm.

" There will be more casualties then!" Samuel exclaimed.

Annabeth looked at him.

" I'll be back." Annabeth said softly. Samuel stopped and look at her.

Annabeth was pale right now. She was holding a crate right now.

" Tell everyone to go far away from the field. I'll deal with this." Annabeth order.

She walked out of the border. Samuel clenched his teeth. He surged forward and grabbed Annabeth's arm.

He hugged her.

" Come back alive okay?" He whispered before letting her loose.

Annabeth was in slight shock. She then nodded. Her eyes looked straight at Samuel. Her eyes shown sadness and determination

She leaned up and kissed him.

" Goodbye." She whispered before going off.

Samuel was in shock. But then he frowned.

There was a small rectangular object in Annabeth's pocket.

" Leave!" She yelled opening the crate. The demigods followed their leader's direction and left.

" Chiron What is Annabeth doing?!" Travis asked.

Malcom's eyes widen.

" Don't tell me..." He trailed off.

Annabeth started lifting up some dynamites and bombs.

Throwing them on the ground, one by one the bombs exploded. Tens and hundreds of monsters died at the same time.

Celena's eyes widen.

" You are crazy." She said pursuing Annabeth.

A small smile formed on Annabeth's lips.

" It was one of the only ways to limit the casualties. I can't afford them to die. They may be bunch of rascals. But I'm a leader. I must protect them at all costs. Even if I die." Annabeth said.

She threw a grenade at Celena.

The area was lit up by the flames and explosions.

Mortals looking upon where the demigods Camp was wondered who was putting on a firework show in the morning.

" No!" Samuel yelled running towards Annabeth.

The flames crackling along his skin.

He saw Annabeth and her stormy gray eyes. Their eyes met.

Annabeth waved at him smiling.

" I'll be back." She yelled out through the explosions.

A painful memory went through Samuel's mind. A young child laying on the ground dead. Golden dusts surround him.

 _" I'll be alright." The child said smiling._

Memories started flashing.

He screamed.

And then his hair turned fully white. His lips were a thin line.

Yellow eye reflecting the burning flames.

He jumped.

He jumped through the burning flames and saw Annabeth was unconscious.

Above her was Celena. Her sword was trickling down blood.

Monsters die surrounding. Ice started to form from the ground also stabbing the monsters to death.

A gray cloud hover above the people. Celena looked and thought that she needs to be quick on this one. She raised her sword and before anyone else can react.

An silver arrow flew by quickly hitting straight at the shoulder that Celena raised.

She dropped her sword at the sudden pain. The sword clattered on the ground. She looked towards where the arrow was fire.

A pair of silver eyes looking straight at her.

She interfered...

Artemis.

"..." Sal walked over towards Celena.

His eye looked at her coldly before picking up Annabeth.

His mask haven't return to him yet so Celena exactly saw the cold emotionless look on Sal's face.

" Leave. Next time, I will kill you myself. Even if you're Lady Artemis's old friend." Sal said calmly before walking back towards the borders.

Annabeth was barely breathing. Her face covered with smoke and wounds everywhere on her body.

Thalia ran towards them and then stopped. She looked at Sal who walked past her.

Sal headed towards the infirmary.

" Sal..." Celeste said.

Cheering can be heard.

" See! Evacuation and hiding works!" John said proudly. The demigods following John cheered.

" The underground base! They used it for sheltering!" Malcom said realizing where they been.

The camp added underground chamber for storages and for other researches and something else.

But the demigods who uses modern technology and have a negativity towards the gods used it as a hiding spot.

Sal clenched his fist. He looked at Annabeth who frowned unconsciously.

Her wounds were bleeding...

Sal's eye turned even colder. Lightning flashes above them.

" This weather is ruining the mood here." A demigod who does not have the right to complain complained.

" Bring Annabeth to the infirmary." He said in monotone voice.

Sal then walked towards John who led the party to the chamber.

John looked at Sal and felt something wasn't right.

" He-." He was about to greet.

SLAP!

A loud sound can be heard.

John was in shock.

" I am so disappointed in you, John! How much of coward can you be! Hiding away while everyone tries to save your butt! How dare you putting other lives in the front while you go hide away in that chamber! How dare you cheer when lives were lost and many demigods were injured!" He yelled.

" I didn't do anything wrong! It's call survival!" John yelled back.

" You're a coward too! Don't make it that I'm the only one! If you done a better job or got your memories and powers back faster, would anything like this happened! Would there be so much injuries! Realize that you're a part too!" John yelled grabbing Sal's jacket and pulling him closer.

A flash of remorse and guilt in Sal's eye.

" You're afraid as well! Coward is what you are! If you weren't one then why don't you take off that eyepatch of yours and show everyone that eye of yours! Also, if you weren't, Why did you constantly try to hide your identity back over about hundred year ago! Who's the coward huh!" John continue yelling at him.

Sal looked at him.

He raises his hand towards his back and pulled the string out.

" Sal..you don't..." Artemis trailed off.

Sal took the eyepatch and thew it on the ground.

Everyone stopped and looked. Some faces were pale or green.

The vision of the eye wasn't a good one.

" I didn't escape. I came back facing it. And now I show you that eye of mine. Now you're happy?" He asked.

He looked around at everyone who stared at his other eye.

" Take a picture. It last longer." He said before walking to the infirmary where Annabeth is now under surgery.

 **End.**

"There are so many ways to be brave in this world. Sometimes bravery involves laying down your life for something bigger than yourself, or for someone else. Sometimes it involves giving up everything you have ever known, or everyone you have ever loved, for the sake of something greater.

But sometimes it doesn't.

Sometimes it is nothing more than gritting your teeth through pain, and the work of every day, the slow walk toward a better life.

That is the sort of bravery I must have now."

\- Veronica Roth


	107. After

Salomao Hunter paced around the room waiting for Will to come out.

" Quick. Shock her! Her heart stopped!" Will yelled.

" Blood lost! Get me the scalpel! Give me that blood bag!" A son of Hermès yelled.

" Gods dammit!" Sal yelled punching the wall. Blood can be seen trickling down the wall. Sal leaned against the wall breathing hard.

His vision was blurry. He had forgotten he was an injured person as well.

" Cursing doesn't help the situation." John spoke up. He was leaning against a wall crossing his arms waiting for the surgery to be finished.

" You being here doesn't help the situation either and get out of my view. I killed people for a living back then and I ain't afraid to kill one more." Sal said glaring daggers at John.

Thalia frowned at the state of Sal.

" Sal, you need to rest. I'm going to call a doctor an-." Thalia started as she walked next to Sal.

Salomao simply pushed her away.

" I don't need it." Sal simply said before walking away.

A woman and a man walked in.

Suddenly, a large aura of power hit the room making everyone tense.

" Oh no you don't. Balance, get him." Chaos ordered. The man with milky white hair and black eyes surged forward and took Sal from his stomach and lifted him up.

" Ahh! Let me down! I'll make sure you never have your pumpkin spice latte if you don't or even worse my mom's blue cookies. Let me-." Sal yelled but he was then knocked unconscious so the doctors can actually help Sal with his wounds.

 **A Few Days Later...**

Annabeth's surgery barely went well. Her heart stopped probably three or four times during the surgery.

She lost a lot of blood and because of the smoke she breathed in from the fire and the explosions, her lungs aren't so stabilized as well.

But more or so, her brain...

The explosions did a massive impact on her brain. She wasn't brain dead.

She was in a coma.

Will told Sal and the others that this wasn't a relief at all. Although everything was now stabilized, Annabeth fell into a coma.

She's in forever pain.

The pain and lung damages will affect her. At anytime, her heart may stop.

Everyday to her is like a whole dangerous adventure.

Sal sat by her holding her hands tightly. He forgot that they were exes and kind of awkward to hold hands.

He doesn't care at all.

" Please wake up..." Sal said.

Artemis walked in. She looked at Sal worriedly.

" Salomao..." She said sitting beside him.

Summoning a med kit, she started treating the bruises and small scratches on Sal's face.

" Over the past few days...you didn't get much sleep. You didn't do anything but sat here and stare at her. You need to rest as well." Artemis said cleaning up a wound of his.

" Don't you get it? John was right. It was my fault. I could have done something to save her. I control water. I could have done things to save her." Sal said.

" Take off your clothes." Artemis ordered. Sal turned to look at her. His eye widen in shock. His face turned red.

" Um...I know we're close and that I'm hot and handsome. But isn't this too far?" Sal said. Artemis looked at him weirdly before rolling her eyes.

" Bro, for the past few days you didn't get much treatment. Will and the other healers only stop your wounds from bleeding and all. They didn't even get a full on checkup from you because you decided to make a run for it and actually succeeded somehow. They must have not notice all those knives and soap bars missing ( The game Escapist 1 and 2).Now take your clothes off." Artemis said. Sal looked at her curiously. Artemis looked at him like he was weirder than Apollo.

" What? I play video games. I'm not like my father. He's old as dirt and doesn't even keep up with the latest trends. Now c'mon, it's not such a big deal." She said.

Sal shook his head. His face was slightly red at the sudden offer from Artemis.

" I didn't expect you to say this since you know..." He said.

Artemis sighed.

" Whatever you say Sal. Just make sure to treat your wounds. I'm not Apollo or Hermès. But I know wounds can be infected." Artemis said standing up. She looked out at the window and seemed to be waiting for something.

Lightning boomed overhead. Sal frowned at that signal.

Artemis looked at him and smiled.

" I kind of interfere during the fight you know since I interfere Annabeth from fully getting killed. Zeus wants me to explain my actions and give me a punishment for it so I got to go up. No regrets though." Artemis said.

Sal sighed.

Zeus again.

He's not like a bad person but sometimes he should let loose with the rules.

Artemis flashed away leaving Sal with Annabeth.

The room was silence except for the beeping sounds coming from the parameter.

" Remember when I told you that I will tell you why I could easily leave you with Landon?" Sal spoke up.

There was no replies from the girl.

" I loved you." He said truthfully.

" You're the best gift other than Dawn to me. That's why I let you go." Sal said.

" Love can make you hate people. Love can make you chase after dreams...love is a wonderful thing that I like and dislike at the same time." Sal said.

" I care about you. I love you and that's why I let you go. I saw how happy Landon made you that time." Sal continued.

" When you're happy, I'm happy. When you're not, I'm not happy as well. Even if I'm not happy and even if I'm not the one making you happy anymore...as long as you are happy. I'm good." He said.

Sure he resented her and all. But more or so, he truly did wished that she was happy.

Her happiness was his happiness no matter how deep the knife dug into his heart.

He opened the box Artemis gave him.

 _Three little monkeys jumping on the bed._

 _One falls down and bumps his head._

Sal pushed the button again.

 _Three little monkeys jumping on the bed._

 _One falls down and bumps his head._

Sal pushed it again and again. The words kept repeating and repeating.

He sighed and put it back in his jacket.

" I'm going to go to Olympus and check on Lady Artemis and her issue with her dad." He said before walking away.

He then looked back and then turned away. Annabeth wasn't like hyper or anything but you wouldn't get use to her being so awfully quiet unless she's reading a series which she would probably stab you with a wooden dagger for interrupting her.

" Please wake up." Sal mumbled. His eye show guilt, remorse, pain, and a hidden of tiredness.

He closed the door to the room not noticing the small, little tear in the corner of Annabeth's eye.

 **End.**

 **AN: Most of Percy and Artemis moments are suppose to build up a relation so I can collapse it easy. Just kidding it just that I needed a stronger relationship for them for a small scene in the future. It's also a small tribute for those at like the third time I ask single or no for Sal that said Pertemis. I wouldn't make them a couple because it's kind of too far to make them a couple now and I respect those who said single the first and second time I ask.**

 **-MoonEclipse777**

" Life is so ironic. It takes sadness to know happiness, noise to appreciate silence, and absence to value presence."

\- Unknown


	108. Trial

Ding!

The sound of the elevator arriving at the top can be heard.

Sal walked out of it.

Two statue guards block him from entering the throne room.

" No outsiders allowed in. Lord Zeus is having a trial inside right now." One of the statue spoke.

Sal simply gave the two his Jackson's special death glare before swiftly walking away in the other direction.

" Is he suppose to be on Olympus...?" One statue said to another. The other statue tried to think about through it clearly.

" Yes? No? Maybe?" The other statue answered reluctantly before looking at the statue for his opinion and answer.

" Hey don't ask me. I'm brainless." The statue said.

They decided to not bother about it.

Sal walked on the streets of Olympus.

" If you won't let me in, then I guess I'll have to invite myself in." He said coldly.

He didn't want to be like this. It only reminds him the time he just got out of Tartarus.

Even though he told his story to Aphrodite. It was only a short summary of what happened.

To retold the memories, it's too painful for him.

But he was not in a good mood after the whole situation.

Annabeth, John, and...the box.

He wanted to get it over with the three that's left but...every death simply stabs in the heart.

Who's going to be next.

His mom? Phoebe? Thalia? Artemis? Leon? Castor? Charles?

Why can't it be him? He rather take all the pain than seeing one of his friends in pain.

Summoning paintballs, he started throwing at the walls of Olympus.

" Let's make this colorful." He said throwing it on the walls. The people gaped in shock and people started pointing at him. Statues started flying towards him or running towards him to stop him.

" They got to catch me." He mumbled to himself before jumping on to the walls and did a backflip which helped him on to the tops of Olympus.

Gliding through the buildings, he continue dropping paintballs making sure he doesn't hit anyone also.

Olympus was now covered with different colors like red, blue, and yellow.

Some people got splatter by the paint that was dropped from the sky and onto the pathways of Olympus.

" On to the second plan..." Sal muttered. Jumping across building, he took out things that Zeus didn't like and one of them was Hades's mini statues.

" Oh gods, Lord Zeus is going to kill us." One minor god said as he shot a small mini shock at Sal to get him to stop moving.

" What is he made of? Gingerbread man." One goddess asked to herself as she remember the gingerbread man story.

" Someone get him! He's putting Hades's statues everywhere even next to the toilets!" Someone yelled.

A ball of fire shot right towards Sal. He simply grabbed his scythe and slice it.

" Let's troll some gods..." He muttered to himself. His yellow eye looked at Olympus coldly.

' You're turning back to the time when you just came out...' Sailor said calmly.

' I know...' Sal reply. A long sigh can be heard from Sailor before there was silence.

Sal didn't bother and went to flower shop and bought hundreds of pink flower and went Ares's palace and "decorated" it with hundreds of beautiful flowers.

He then gave Ares's servant a note to give to Ares when he came back.

It said 'your welcome' with a happy face on it like it was mocking Ares.

He then proceeded on to Hermès and ordered 200 collection toys separately to China all the way to Antartica and then to Colombia making sure Hermès has to deliver them within a hour after he finds out.

For his most favorite, yours truly Zeus he put on embarrassing moments of Zeus compilation with Hades and Poseidon teasing him.

" That do him crazy." Sal muttered.

 **Meanwhile...**

" ARTEMIS!" Zeus yelled.

Artemis standing in the middle looking at her father casually.

" What have that son of Barnacle brain done to you?" Zeus asked.

" Uh well...he did bake me some gold cookies. Oh and he also did loads of chores that I didn't feel like doing and neither did my hunters. Oh and also, he saved the god dam world. That's what he done to not only me but us." Artemis responded back with the last part being a little bit harsh.

Zeus frowned and glared at his daughter.

" You let a lower being influence your mind Artemis. You must follow the Ancient Laws. Annabeth Chase was suppose to die on that day. If it wasn't for you or that hunter-." Zeus began.

" It's Salomao Hunter." Artemis corrected it.

" QUIET!" Zeus yelled narrowing his eyes at the rude behaviors of his daughter.

Hestia from the hearth looked at Zeus in disapproval. Although, the attitudes from Artemis wasn't necessary but the way how Zeus is acting wasn't a good behavior as well.

" Jeez, Zeusy you never changed. Loud and a drama queen as ever." A man said.

" WHO DARE TO-." Zeus began. His aura began to flare up and he glared at where the voice came from.

" Your favorite nephew." Sal simply responded back.

He walked out from the shadows looking at the gods. He then looked at Zeus.

" Sal...what happened to you?" Apollo asked looking at Sal and his colorful clothings. Sal looked at him.

" You don't need to know. Well at least not right now. But let just say I had some fun with Olympus. Annabeth did a nice job but I think it needed some colors and some small tweaks." Sal replied back.

Athena frowned at that.

" You better have not touched my books." Athena warned.

" Don't worry I didn't touched your romance novels." Sal reply back.

Athena's frown went deeper. She didn't answer that since there was no use of answering.

She didn't deny either nor admit to it.

" What are you doing here?" Artemis whispered.

" Being your knight in shining armor?" He said loudly.

Artemis went red and smacked him playfully. Zeus frowned at that.

" Artemis, you're a maiden." Zeus warned.

" And you're someone's husband..." Artemis shot back innocently.

" Ooooo" Hermès said.

Sal and Artemis simply high five each other.

Looking around the room, he saw many familiar faces. But he didn't smile at them.

Then, his eye met Aphrodite. She didn't smile back at him. She simply looked at him and nodded.

Sal looked away wondering what that's about.

" We're having a trial here Salomao Hunter. It is none of your business." Zeus said coldly.

" And it is none of your business too LORD Zeus." Sal said with the same bitter tone.

They glared at each other.

" ALRIGHT! You guys what the Tartarus! Just speak what you want to say!" Aphrodite said glaring at the two.

" Artemis shouldn't be punish." Sal simply spoke up.

" She should! She broke the Ancient Laws!" Zeus protested.

" Laws! Laws! Is that all you care about! Laws! This is your daughter! She saved someone!" Sal yelled out.

Artemis looked at Sal in shock. Sal glared at Zeus and everyone in the room.

" What makes you guys think that you can go ahead and control what others do? She saved someone who was about to die!" Sal shouted out.

" Annabeth Chase wasn't meant to live! She was suppose to be dead at that moment!" Zeus yelled back.

Sal gritted his teeth.

Fate. Rules. Laws. Punishment. Ignorance.

" Are you done?" Sal asked calmly.

" What?" Zeus questioned.

Everyone stared at Salomao Hunter in questioning.

" How long are you going to stay like this? Annabeth was meant to die? What about your sons and daughters? What if they were meant to die? How would you feel? Fate is unfair. Why are you making this even crueler than it is? Why must you make this hard for us?!" Sal shouted the last part.

" What if you have to choose. Between your wife Hera and your son or daughter for example Apollo or Athena. Are you leaving it up to Fates? Letting them rule over your life? C'mon be real Zeus! I can't explain anything about Fate. I just know that we control our own lives. They may say you're born on January 14th and die on May 26th but Fates or Fate doesn't control what happens in the middle . The journey. Not you. Not the others. Not the Fates. Just me. Me." He pointed at his heart.

His eye showed honesty and pain.

Zeus was silent. The Ancient Laws told him that Artemis was suppose to be punished for interference.

And yet...this half immortal is telling him not to in a way that's indescribable.

He asked a good question though. When both Hera and Athena are in danger. Who would he choose to save? Would he go play rock paper scissor or beg to Fates to help him choose? Or would he put this in his own hands?

But wouldn't the results be the same? You can't escape fate.

" At least you try. You try and you struggle. Why must you give up before you even try?" Sal said looking straight at Zeus's electric blue eyes. It seemed like he read Zeus's mind.

" Why don't you give it a chance? Change the course of fate. Like I said before I don't know what to explain to you cause we all know we can't escape ours and yet sometimes people like me, Artemis, Chaos, or Leo try to struggle like a fish struggling out of a net. You choose whether you get capture or escape and get your freedom." Sal said walking away.

Zeus was conflicted.

The Ancient Laws base on Fates. Since if you break them, you change course of Fates. This wasn't the first time Artemis change it too. She revived someone who was meant to be dead before once.

Zeus rubbed the front of his forehead. He then looked at Artemis. Her eyes show determination and bravery.

There was no regrets and was ready for any punishments.

"We control our own lives." Sal said.

Zeus truly don't know anymore.

If he sides with the Ancient Laws, he's basically telling everyone he believe that Fates should control them and that they are like a puppet to the Fates.

But if he sides with Sal, then he's telling everyone that Fates is in our own hands.

A flash of memory suddenly popped in Zeus's head.

 _" Can't you just visit our son? I know you're a king and I know I be in danger because of your wife Hera. But Zeus, if Hera gotten in the way I would have left already. If I was afraid of Hera, I wouldn't be here. No matter what the Fates want from me before but I'm changing it. I love you. I truly do. That's why I just want you to please...see our son...I don't care whether because of that Fates decides to cut my string, my life, I control it. Even for two minutes." A woman said._

Zeus's eyes flash a pain. He sighed. In the end, he didn't went to see her and their son. Fates always find a way to punish them.

But even if the Hera didn't do anything, Fates go messing with his son instead. Poor Julius...

And in the end, she didn't hate him. Her eyes still show the care and love.

" You're off the hook now. But next time Artemis..." He warned. His eyes however betrayed him as he showed a hinted fatherly love.

Artemis's eyes brighten up. She went up and hugged him.

" Thanks father." She simply said.

Aphrodite smiled at the scene.

' It's all good.' She said to Sal who sat in a bush. His head were down.

Some tears fell down however he was chuckling.

" Haha that's good. Ow. Haha...Ow...why am I crying. A leader shouldn't be..." He said. Tears started falling.

How long will this continue?

Aphrodite sighed. She had a feeling that...

It will be a long time to see Salomao Hunter laugh and smile like he used to do.

 **End.**

 **AN: Any questions about this feel free to ask. I couldn't exactly explain this fate kind of thing. Also, sorry I haven't been posting. I really want to but I got to ensure my mental or emotional state is okay. I don't have depression or anything, it's just there are those times. Oh and I know I have loads of grammar mistakes. Forgive me. I know there's a lot but I'm planning to edit it out after the story ends.**

"I can't really act the way I want to act, or say what I want to say all the time. And a lot of times, I cover that up with a smile."

\- Hilary Duff


	109. Meanwhile

**Meanwhile...**

"If I showed you my flaws

If I couldn't be strong

Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?"

Sailor walked around this work that's technically imaginary but not.

Let's just call it a dream world.

The song from Adam Levine continued to play.

Suddenly a silver glare and Sailor immediately took out his sword to block it.

CLING!

The sound of two sword clashed together can be heard.

" Nice!" A woman yelled out excitedly.

Sailor sweat a little.

' What is she trying to do? Kill me?' He thought to himself.

Although Sailor has blocked the attack, the impact nearly knock his teeth out.

If it wasn't because who she was, Sailor would have try to have her side with them.

But Sailor knew it was all her choice. No one can exactly convince her.

After all she's Justice.

Justice swing her leg trying to swipe Sailor off of his feet which he jumped while trying to give her a air ninja kick.

" Hiya!" He yelled as he swung his sword while in the air.

Justice simply smirked dodged the attack by crouching a little before grabbing his arm meanwhile gutting him before judo flipping him.

" Child, you have a long way to go." Justice said chuckling at the hunter who's on the ground moaning and groaning.

" You're the one who started it!" Sailor protested. Justice simply chuckled.

" I didn't mean it that way. I mean it as you got to train more. Those arms are way to flimsy." She said poking his arm muscles with the butt of her sword.

" End isn't an easy opponent. She's smarter and a great battle strategist. If you want to defeat her, you can't just rely on battle strategies. You must rely on team work so no dying because you bomb yourself u-." Justice began to say.

" Aww man~. Blowing up things is fun though. Even though most of the times, I don't even know how things got blown up. Somehow those explosives are attracted to me." Sailor slightly complained.

Justice looked at him raising an eyebrow.

" You like getting killed?" Justice asked. She's been always down in the void and never had any other contacts with humans or the world above her really.

She didn't knew Sailor that well either so she didn't know that you shouldn't question Sailor or Sal.

You just don't.

Sailor looked at her her pure neutral gray eyes.

" Ahh...such purity and naive. Reminds me the times when I'm actually naive and innocent." Sailor reminisced.

Justice frowned.

" I still don't get it. You like blowing up things so there's a risk of you dying." Justice said scratching her head.

" Uhh you know what? Brownies are great. You have some here?" Sailor asked quickly.

" No. I'm on diet." Justice said.

Sailor sighed.

" Fine. Let's get to the point Alright? I need to talk to you about something." Sailor said seriously.

Justice went quiet.

" Is it about your decision?" Justice asked. Sailor look at her and nodded.

She was silent.

" Why? You have a good life? Why must you do that?" Justice asked.

Sailor smiled at her.

" Should there be a reason to do something that's for the better sake of everyone?" Sailor asked back.

Sure this is right for everyone and also prevent the world from kabooming.

But this wasn't right for Sailor.

This way isn't a fair way to Sailor.

" But...this isn't fair to Salomao either. He doesn't know." Justice said softly.

" He will understand. He will." Sailor said firmly.

" There must be some other way! You guys can defeat End with-." Justice said.

" I'm just a step, Justice. I'm only one step to defeating End. It's not like without me, End would run away. No it ain't going to work. There will be more steps and I'll be one of them pushing them to act." Sailor said seriously.

" But it's not right..." Justice said.

" We can't always be right Justice. Some things got to happen whether it's right or wrong. Some things must be done even if it's unfair." Sailor spoke looking down.

Wind blew past seemingly to push them to continue speaking.

Justice started smiling and then it turn into laughter.

O_O

Sailor looked at her like she was crazy.

" Sorry. I just thought something like this kind of relates to back then after I left. Slowly everyone started separating and left Chaos to rule the world for now. It's not funny but the way the situation is, it really seems like a repeat of history." Justice spoke.

" I had no means. I still wants to convince you to change your decisions. Whether it is right or wrong or fair or unfair, I still want you to reconsider it. It's a big choice. Real big." Justice spoke summoning some cookies and started munching on them.

Sailor raised an eyebrow and stole it. Suddenly, a slight blast of aura.

" What do you say when you want something?" Justice said sweetly and a little dangerously.

" I want to puke?" Sailor said munching on the cookie he stole.

" You. Are. So. Dead. No one goes stealing my food!" She said.

' Oh Styx...' Sailor thought in his head before started running away from a murderous Justice our for revenge for her dear cookie.

 **Meanwhile...**

Punch!

A soldier fell down the ground.

" Get up." End said calmly. The soldier's body was in pain but still managed to get up.

Punch!

The soldier was then knocked down again. End stared down at him before sighing.

" You're going to kill this buddy one day. Someone...bring him to the infirmary and heal him up. Raise his wage as well." Infinity said coming out of no where.

End went for a towel. Wiping off the sweats on her forehead.

She looked at Infinity.

" Combat is my weakness. I got to practice just in case." End simply spoke.

Infinity smiled amusingly.

" You're scared of Destruction or Balance joining Chaos?" Infinity asked.

End shook her head. If she had been scared by that. She wouldn't be here rebelling right now.

" Who I'm more cautious about is Salomao Hunter. Not them." End told him. Infinity chuckled.

" No matter mortal or not End. We could snap our fingers and he be dead. We could kill him. We chose to simply not." Infinity told her. End shook her head.

" You think Chaos would let us kill one of her most valuable assets? She isn't stupid. Sal is definitely one who could turn the table even f the situation to others are nearly impossible to turn. He's like a blueberry pie but got examined and told to be an apple pie." End said.

Infinity looked at him weirdly.

" What? I'm a little hungry. Don't judged." End told him. Infinity laughed.

End shot a dagger towards a sand bag. The dagger pierced through a little but not much.

" He's a dangerous person. Salomao Hunter is a time ticking bomb. At any point, he can explode and the impact will be something we don't want." End said.

Sand poured out of the bag creating a mess on the ground. The wind blew and covered some eyes of the soldiers.

" Looks like there are people who just don't want us to win. How unfair. Why can't they let the antagonist win for once?" Infinity complained.

" Life is unfair. That's just a part of reality." End simply spoke what she thought before going off to play chess and look at the battle formation right now.

 **End.**

"People are more difficult to work with than machines. And when you break a person, he can't be fixed."

\- Our dear Uncle Rick Riordan. ( From the Battle of Labyrinth. I'm pretty sure Hephaestus said that.)


	110. Back At White Plains

**At White Plains...**

" Gods Dammit!" Phoebe yelled throwing her phone across the room.

It bounces off and hit right to the ground and still did not break.

The screen opened showing the record of her calling Samuel.

390 miss calls.

Zoey walked in the room looking at the phone half sympathetically.

What's more she wonders is how this phone haven't get broken after 9 times getting launched purposefully.

" Chill Phoebe. Maybe Samuel is doing something important these days." Zoey try to assure her.

But Phoebe knew the truth. She knew that Samuel was Salomao Hunter.

His reason to go to New York City wasn't to return the LEGO sets he bought at Macy's.

Or go to Empire State Building and got to each floor and count how many rooms is there instead of searching up in Google.

He wanted to see whether Google was accurate or not according to Phoebe.

Somehow, to everyone in White Plains, it was very believable for Samuel Fowler to do that.

" Let's go on a walk. Maybe that will relief that worries of yours." Zoey said throwing her a light jacket.

" My House is my habitat though..." Phoebe groaned but still put on the jacket.

 **Outside (Very descriptive I know)...**

" What should we have? Sushi? Wendy's? Mexican food? Pizza? Or are we just having a nice lovely stroll?" Phoebe said the last part a little disappointed.

" As long as it's not shopping grocery or clothes. I'm okay with anything." Zoey reply back.

" Ok, let's go to Las Vegas then." Phoebe said back searching up how far Las Vegas is.

" You do know Las Vegas is in Nevada right?" Zoey asked.

" You said you're okay with anything. Now when is the first flight...?" She muttered the last part.

" I sometimes really hate you and your personality." Zoey said sighing.

Phoebe looked up from her phone and simply smiled innocently at her.

" Love you too, best friend." Phoebe said grinning.

They stopped at a bakery.

Looking inside there, they could see the fine rolls of bread displaying there waiting for them.

A smell of bread came out as a young man came out holding a bag of bread rolls, bread sticks, baguette, and Anpan.

Phoebe looked at the bread like a hungry wolf.

" Are you ready to raid the bakery Zoey?" Phoebe asked.

" Yes my partner in crime." Zoey said licking her lips hungrily.

They rushed into the bakery. Grabbed out their credit card and started grabbing every one of them.

" This. This. Oh and this as well. We can't also spare this. Muhahahaha be in my stomach!" Phoebe yelled out loud.

The other customers looked at the two girls in shock.

By the time, they were out of trance, the two ladies already empty the place and they were even nice enough to write them out of stock signs.

" So worth it." Phoebe muffled out while stuffing bread into her mouth.

They high five each other.

Best. Crime. Ever.

The two continued on their short "adventure" in White Plains. Going through parks and dark alleys.

They talked about history and myths for example the Civil War, many soldiers who got hit by a certain bullet during the Civil War call the mini balls most have to get their leg or arm amputated or infection would get them. Or how they hang the Christians back in Ancient Roman time or the Black Plague's affects on human body like their fingers would kind of turn black or their skins kind looks like bubbles.

Fun stuff.

" I would show you but you would kill me for showing it right now." Phoebe spoke.

Zoey drank some water and swallow the remaining bread in her mouth.

" I wouldn't. I'll tell Mr. Castor that you're the one who took his Sailor Moon volumes." Zoey simply told her.

Phoebe paled slightly.

" That's what I thought so." Zoey simply spoke. They past music box shop.

A tune of 'Best Friend' suddenly came up.

Zoey stopped and looked at the music box played the tune.

She smiled.

" You like this Zoey?" A stranger suddenly spoke. Her onyx eyes brighten up and nodded.

Phoebe however slowly stopped munching on her sixth bread. Her eyes suddenly alarmed and her eyebrows scrunched up.

Instinct told her that this man wasn't a person to be trusted.

" Let's go Zoey. We should continue our walk." Phoebe said tugging on Zoey's jacket.

However Zoey's eyes continued to fix on the music box.

The man simply smiled warmly. But that's only for the pedestrians and Zoey.

To Phoebe, it looked like a victorious smile. She looked at Zoey knowing that Zoey will definitely not move.

She sighed grabbing her knife in her jacket and went in with Zoey.

The moment they walked in, a strange but somehow peaceful smell hit them.

It was like a smell of cardboard boxes and the old crafted wooden boxes. However, the smell of Lavender that was placed next to a counter where you pay for the music boxes hit them as well. The chandelier also give a vibe of few hundreds years ago.

It was a great smell however Phoebe continued to frown. She didn't know the intention of this man and that's what making her nervous.

" Look! Looks! Phoebe, this one plays River Flows in You by Yiruma!" Zoey literally squealed out. Her eyes shine like a little kid on Christmas Day.

Phoebe smiled warmly at that.

" You want that one?" The man said chuckling .

'Ugh. That guy.' Phoebe thought.

She still doesn't trust this person and she have every reason to do so.

She walked over to the wooden box that Zoey was looking at.

A strange smell.

' Weird...what is it?' Phoebe thought to herself.

" Hmph..." a slight sound from a cow was suddenly heard.

" That's just a cow we own." The man said nicely. Phoebe looked at him suspiciously.

Zoey nodded. But then she frowned. Her eyebrows knitted together. She then looked at the man and slowly put the box down.

She been living here for her whole life only been out for a few years for college.

And she never knew there was such place out in the open street. And she never knew a cow was here.

" Let's go. I didn't bring much cash." Zoey said slowly.

" We could give you a discount." The man offered.

" No thank you. I rather not die or get kidnapped by you. Stranger danger." Zoey reply back before heading towards the doors with Phoebe following behind.

" Oh...you're not going so easily." The man said snapping his finger. Behind him, a huge cow monster broke through the wall. Zoey's eyes widen knowing what it was.

The Minotaur.

They tried opening the door or screaming for help. But it nothing happened.

The man chuckled. His eyes shown with slight craziness.

" Now how will I... heh torture you?" He said opening a book all about torture.

He waved his hand and the cow or in this case the Minotaur charged towards them. Phoebe's eyes widen and alarmed, she immediately pushed Zoey down which cause Phoebe to have a huge scratch on her shoulder.

" Ow..." She muttered glaring at the Minotaur. She was not going to die here.

Not going to.

She grabbed her pocket knife not knowing what to do. The Minotaur was once charged again, And Phoebe dodged and then slash at him. There wasn't much damage that was done.

Phoebe slightly cursed a little.

" Language!" Zoey yelled out as She threw one of the music boxes at the bull.

" Lalala~. Hanging? Nah. Whipping? Overused. Oooo boiling. That's a rare one I do. It's a chef's specialty." The man said causally reading the book.

The knife didn't help at all. Instead, the constant slashing had caused the knife to be not so sharp anymore.

Zoey looked for something. Then she looked up.

" Cover me." She said to Phoebe. Phoebe looked at her confused but still did it. Now was not the time to ask.

She ran and in her mind, she kept telling herself that it wouldn't work.

But she continued follow her heart.

A pair of eyes suddenly floated into her mind.

A strong silver eyes looking at her with faith. Her eyes slightly widen at the suddenness.

Leaping up to a table, she swirled around throwing her pocket knife towards a chandelier that was hanging on top. It hit the metal wood piece scraping it.

" What the heck were you thinking?" Phoebe muttered. But Zoey simply smiled. As she landed on the ground, she charged at the Minotaur who was redesigning the place.

The Minotaur slammed everything towards Zoey who simply dodged it.

Physically though, she was not okay.

Although Zoey wasn't hurt so bad, in a small room like this the chance of getting by something is very high.

" Oh what are you doing?" The man said watching the scene amusingly.

" Let me help you." He said sadistically as he threw something over the chandelier.

The wood piece slowly started to burn off and as the Minotaur charges, the chandelier collapses on the Minotaur just as Zoey calculated.

She looked at the man in shock who continued to grin madly.

" Your welcome." He spoke to her as he sat on the counter to watch what's going to happen next.

Zoey knew that knives and glass shards from the chandelier won't help them to kill that weird half bull and half human.

She clenched her teeth pulling the horn of the Minotaur.

Stuck beneath, the Minotaur roared.

The man snapped his finger once more and the Minotaur seemed to be under a spell. He continued wiggle and roar but still can not get out.

" C'mon!!!!!" She yelled.

" I like to see you try." The man said suddenly moved to Phoebe. He was strangling her.

" Get...away..." Phoebe tried to say gasping for breaths.

" Choose carefully~." The man said.

Zoey hesitated. She looked at the Minotaur and at Phoebe.

" You again? I just kill you a few Days ago." A man said.

An arrow broke through the window and shot at the man strangling Phoebe.

It went straight through the man's shoulder.

" William. Let her go." The man said.

" Sam?" Zoey said seeing the familiar figure.

He looked at her and nodded and also as well as encouraging her to pull the horn out.

William's smile faded.

" You..." he growled as he let go of Phoebe. Her throat was all red or purple. Her face was pale and she was gasping for breath.

William went as fast as he can kicking Sal. Letting him to kick him, he pulled out his bone dagger that was made out of Minotaur's horn.

Sal smirked and waved it at the Minotaur. The Minotaur seemed to get what Sal was doing.

ROAR!!!!

The Minotaur roared ready to go for another round but still realizes that he was stuck.

SNAP!

" I did it!" Zoey yelled. Her hands however was bleeding.

Phoebe held her shoulder to stop the blood from bleeding as well. She ran towards Zoey grabbing the horn and stab it straight through the skull.

ROAR!!!!!

With a final roar, he was gone.

Sal and William battle each other.

" Long time no see." Sal said as he punched William.

" Same to you. Here's a gift." William said as he slashes at Sal's shoulder.

" Why thank you. I guess it's chivalry for me to return the gift." Sal reply back as he stab William next to his hip.

He pulled his dagger out revealing blood.

William spitted put some blood. He smiled crazily.

" Nice job!" He yelled or as he pushed forward.

" What the heck...?" Phoebe and Zoey both said at the same time. They can't figure out whether this was an actual fight or not seeing they were kind of chatting casually.

The two continued to fight each other brutally. Every time, they throw a punch at each other, bone would be slightly displaced and body would be kind of scratched up.

" Should we join in?" Phoebe asked. She didn't knows whether joining in would help or not.

Zoey didn't reply but threw the flower pot at William. A flash of rage was in William's eyes. But he didn't do anything. He simply smiled nicely like when he was just an innocent music box merchant.

" Sayonara Amigos!" William yelled out. A blow of wind inside and he was gone.

" Bastard. That was Japanese and Spanish a the same time." Sal muttered before focusing on the two girls who was covered with scratched and wounds.

He focused a little and from a sink nearby water started to flow towards them.

" Ahhh!" The two girls yelled in unison. However they stopped as the water was tender and seemed to be healing them.

After a while, Zoey looked at the two. It didn't seem like Phoebe or Sal was shock at this.

Then she remembered the pair of silver eyes. She looked at him and remember something.

" That group...and when you follow her out, she is Artemis..., the goddess of moon, chastity, hunting, and other sort of things right?" She said slowly.

She also remember that one when she found Sal pale and throwing up.

" Zoë Nightshade..." she muttered to herself.

She looked at Sal who avoided eye contact. He seemed older. More mature.

But more tired and sad.

She sighed.

" Let's go home okay?" She said softly to both Phoebe and Sal.

They looked at her in shock and simply nodded not saying anything. They walked out from the broken window.

The world seem to be so normal. Everyone walking on the street chatting about things like the newest trends or the viral video about purple chickens, or Dora the Explorer.

Zoey looked back. To the others, the store was just an closed down store. But to them, things were much complicated.

Zoey felt so naive after this. Realizing there was more to the world she live in.

The three just continued walking down the street. Sal was carrying the bread that they bought at the bakery.

Everything was back to normal.

 **End.**

"I still want to know what "I love you" means..."

\- Violet Evergarden ( From an anime, but also as well as the main girl character's name Violet.)


	111. Rulers

**Planet 20467El...**

Sometimes people judge people...

The civilians of Planet 20467El really did judge End badly when she took over the planet.

However, the result was shocking for them. Although, they beheaded the presidents of the planet.

Arrested hundreds of people for treasons.

But the people's lives never went downhill.

In fact, under End's dictatorship, the economy went up. More trades, more food, and more peace.

There wasn't much corruption. There was less evil in this planet.

But this also resulted to many other things, greed. They took advantage of End. Wanting more and more.

Even though the push created prosperity and more people in the middle class or high class. But there was more negativity in something else.

Greed. Lust.

People continue wanting more even if they're grateful.

Who doesn't want their lives to be even better?

End didn't mind. She now controlled 23 planets and doesn't mind working on more.

Under her rule, every planet become richer and more benefited in almost every stance of ways.

To some people, her ruling may be on the level of Chaos's ruling.

End was walking on the streets. Chastin was there also protecting her as the duty of a general and also the duty to protect her queen.

The two circled around exploring the planet. It wasn't bad but End could tell there was still more things to work on.

Especially the homeless and the poor.

Probably around 5 streets, they could find at least one homeless or someone who desperately needs money to sustain their family.

And this is in the cities. End doesn't like to imagine what is the rate in the countryside.

Her face always held a frown seeing these people.

Some didn't bother to give the homeless money. Some casually chatted.

There were few men talking about politics where they talk trash about each of the leaders that helps to control the planet. End was the person who controls everything. Those leaders is there for only to watch on the people so no wars break out or anything.

She smiled coldly.

" I like to see you try ruling the whole world on your own some day." She said while walking past them.

The men looked at her. Their eyes widen in shock.

" Scramble off!" Chastin yelled out. They all ran away.

" Bunch of cowards." End muttered. They were able to talk trash about her and the leaders she appointed but wouldn't face it to her.

Suddenly, someone bumped into her. She looked down and saw a young girl. Her skin was slightly tan. She had brown eyes and short dirty blonde hair.

They stared at each for a minute.

" Leah! How many times have I told you if you ever bump into someone. Say sorry!" The mother said as she realizes who her daughter had bumped into. The mother then dragged her away from End.

" Mommy! You never said that!" The young girl protested. Some tears were in the corner of her eyes.The mother looked at End awkwardly.

End however chuckled and looked at the two amusingly. She walked over where the young girl is and went down to her height.

" Leah is your name right?" End asked sticking her hand out for a shake.

The girl's tears wasn't gone yet but nodded.

" How about I sing you a song. Promise me you stop crying." End said holding out her pinky.

The girl wiped her tears and nodded.

" Pinky promise." The girl said smiling as she hold out her pinky as well. End smiled.

She cleared her throat.

" Amazing Grace...How sweet the sound...That saved a wretch like me.. I once was lost...But now I'm found..." End sang emotionally.

The girl tugged on her shirt. She looked at her confused but then she touched her face.

" Lady End, why are you crying?" The young girl asked. End smiled and ruffle her dirty blonde hair. However, her hand was now a little dirty. She slightly frown but didn't get too upset because she's afraid that she'll scared the little girl.

" It's happy tears, Leah." End reply back. However, Leah just tilted her head in questioning.

" Then why do you look sad?" Leah asked. End looked at her. Her eyes widen.

She then simply smiled ruffling the girl's dirty hair.

End's hand got more dirt but she didn't mind.

" I'm okay Leah." She said.

" Now why don't you sing along with me and then let's go somewhere and maybe take a shower also." End told her.

The girl brighten up. She haven't taken a shower for four days now. The mother looked at End gratefully.

" Thank you, Lady End." The mother thanked. End simply nodded and then brought out her phone.

" What is this Lady End? Why does this shape like a brick? Why does everyone have it and not mommy and I?" She asked.

End didn't exactly answer her question. She couldn't just tell her that it's because she and her mother is in poverty.

End just smiled and ruffle her hair.

" It doesn't matter Leah. Now let's sing okay." End said changing the subject. Leah dropped the subject and her eyes shine brightly as one song played.

" Let it go. Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore~." Leah and End both sang at the same time. And, although Leah was off tune most of the time and her pitch wasn't so right.

End still enjoyed every single moment of it.

Suddenly, a large wave of power hit End and Chastin. Chastin frowned but End maintain a smile mostly because of Leah but also because she expected it.

" Looks like Chaos is here." End said maintaining smiling.

 **Meanwhile...**

Some people would call Chaos crazy to be coming to an enemy's territory.

But then again, her personality was quite chaotic.

She looked around the place.

" End didn't do half bad..." Chaos said grudgingly.

The place once her territory had fallen and became End's. However, she still wanted to come and check it out.

After all, she also cared for this place.

The civilians here looked at her. Their eyes widen like those giant donuts in a box that get sold at Walmart or anywhere else that have food.

" Lady Chaos is crazy! Does she want to die?" One man said to another.

Chaos simply smirked.

" I'm the chaotic one for a reason." She said as she walked down the streets checking out all different kinds of stuff.

On a small stand, she looked at a mini sugar kind of thing.

She looked at it curiously.

" Young woman, try one?" The old man tending the stand said holding out one of them and handed toward her.

" What is it?" She asked.

" This is actually from Earth. There's a country call China that sell these things. It's call sugar people. My whole family from my ancestors to now and to my sons and daughters have been doing this. It's a job that takes lots of time and practice." The old man said blowing up another one of them.

" What if one of your customers don't like it then?" Chaos asked. The old man looked at her and laughed.

" Hahaha...you can't always please everyone can't you? I just try my best effort. It's better than not trying. Plus, seeing those happy faces...makes me love my job so much..." The old man spoke looking at a group of younger generations eating it.

" They look so happy." Chaos smiled warmly.

The old man smiled.

" It's the best part of my job. Seeing people eating it happily. It takes away all those negatives young woman." The old man said.

Chaos payed for it and just about to eat it when a thief came and steal it away.

He looked back for a second and then turned around and ran.

" Hey!" Chaos protested.

" I'll make you another one." The old man offered normally.

" But..." Chaos said. She sighed and paid for it.

" Mister, you work hard on each one. How can I just take it without paying even if my other one was stolen." Chaos said nicely before taking it.

She said goodbye to the old man and then walked to an aisle.

There she saw the young thief handing it towards a young little girl. He seemed to smiled with brotherly love.

Chaos didn't need to go up to them and asked for the reason. She watched the scene in front of her quietly.

And she wondered...did she do a horrible job of ruling?

She sighed and about to walk away. Then a tug from behind and she looked. The young thief simply bowed apologetically and then ran off. His black hair flow in the air as he sprinted back to the young girl who was now eating it happily.

It was selfish for him to steal and give it to his sister.

But...

Chaos's feelings was complicated.

Was it right to do that?

She walked away and along a beach, she sat down. She had finish her candy and was now playing with the stick of it.

Looking out at the ocean and the tides crashing onto the sandy golden beach.

She have mix thoughts and she close her eyes trying to clean her thoughts.

She opened her eyes. A shadow looked over her. She looked up and saw a familiar pair of eyes staring at her.

End.

They stared at each other for two seconds and End simply sat down next to her and handed her ice cream that she bought after she settled Leah and her mom's situation and also as well as force Chastin to take her place and go to the amusement park with Leah.

Putting the war, murders, fights, and loads of intrigues, they sat there silently eating ice cream.

This was maybe one of the last time they could sit like this silently enjoying the ocean view as friends.

 **On the other hand...**

" Help..." Chastin said spitting out some water.

The sound of screaming from the people on the roller coaster can be heard.

But they can also hear the croaking of Chastin as she's getting own by a giggling young girl in a water fight.

 **End.**

 **AN: Just search up the name of that candy and you'll see why Chaos look at it super weird.**

" Just because someone's struggle isn't obvious on the outside, doesn't mean they aren't hurting on the inside."

\- Mitravanda Nalla


	112. Back At Camp

**A Few Days Later at Camp Half Blood...**

After explaining the whole situation to Zoey, she slammed her phone for 13 times to prevent herself from smacking Sal instead.

It was a beautiful sight to see the poor phone after that 13 times...

Did he tell her about Zoë?

Nah...he didn't want to since it will confuse the both of them.

Since Sal had told them that most of them are people who joined the Great Rebirth or the time where ghost Sal decided to torment himself to another hell ride of emotions and suffering and they joined as well.

However...he wasn't so sure of why Zoë was there.

She was in the stars. How did she...?

Sal didn't want to think more. He had three things in mind right now and that was enough of him.

Or else he just might be in a hospital with those movie hospital gowns rocking himself to sleep singing to himself Christmas songs.

But anyway but after he told them about mythology and what happened recently, Zoey and Phoebe wouldn't let him go unless they go of course.

 _" Who are you, my never came to see me or Noah dad or my mom?" Sal questioned looking at them incredulously._

 _There was no way he would let them follow him to danger._

 _They both smirked in unison which Sal finds creepy and maybe a little heartwarming._

 _" But we're your guardian." They both said innocently at the same time._

 _" I am freaking 900 something years old if you add these 25 years! Why do-." Sal began protesting._

 _" But you're a child at heart Samu- I mean Sal..." Zoey said ruffling his hair treating him like a little kid._

 _Sal just pouted like a five year old. But he never argued back._

 _They will ended up sneaking there to find him or even put up missing poster signs if he just left like that._

Sal sighed. He shouldn't have dragged anyone in.

The monkey box thingy prophecyish kind of thing works no matter on humans and demigods. Heck, even gods can be affected by the courses of Fate.

He walked into the room. A healer looked at him and shook his head.

Sal sighed and sat there.

He pushed her hand into a fist and then fist bumped it with his.

" How are you Annabeth?" He said smiling.

There was no response.

He started to massaging her hands and fingers. Then her toes and legs.

" The healers said that this helps so you won't have too much trouble after you wake up. It also helps with you right now too. Keeping you in shape so you could eat more cookies and sit there watching Netflix longer." Sal said chuckling.

There was a moment of silence...

" Things kind of changed. There wasn't anyone who's so bossy. There wasn't anyone who looked after the demigods like it was her own children. There wasn't blueprints after blueprints of buildings you made." He said.

He then pulled out a book. It was a book all about Greek Architecture. His eye twinkled brokenly and at the same time mischievously.

" I stole a book. They were tidying up your bed and your space. So, I just thought why not and stole it for you. Here." He told her before cracking up the book.

He furrow his eyebrows trying to distinguish the words.

" Cor...Corin...Corinthi...Corinthian is one of the five orders of the class...classical architecture..." he continued reading on not bothered by all those words that he couldn't read. But sometimes his eye show boredom and frustration.

But yet he continued to read on for maybe around 5 more pages of the book and then closed it.

" Well I guess that was your bed time story. I'm a pretty good reader right?" He joked. But then he smiled softly.

" The world doesn't change without you gone you know. It still continue spinning. The sun still goes up everyday. Everyone's lives still normal. People still drinking coffee. The Olympics still hold on every fours years. Hermès still want to figure out how to fly a pig without it dying. Apollo's still on flirting with women. Zeus is still an annoying brat. But...the world...left you behind. Leaving you laying there motionless. How cruel it is..." Sal spoke holding on to Annabeth's cold hand tightly trying to at least spread some warmth or comfort.

He closed his eye tightly wondering will it be the next moment, day, month, year, decade, century, or thousands of years will be able to walk in a find him smiling at him and calling him Seaweed Brain or at least Sal again.

" I...got to go." He said his voice cracking slightly.

He stood up looking back at the silent beauty and then walked out.

He didn't whisper about what he wonder. He didn't want to hope for the best or the bright side.

Cause the more you hope, the bad result is just as painful as you hoped.

He walked out for a few feet and maybe yards.

BEEEEP!

A loud sound coming from Annabeth's room.

He clenched his fist and turned around and about to rush towards her side.

But then his body stoned in the same place.

Healers rushes pass him and into the room.

" Quick the needle, nectar, and ambrosia! Grab the automated external defibrillators too. We also need..." One of the healers yelled out.

Her words seemed to be clouds or mists floating around Sal.

He squeezed his eye shut and clenched his fist tightly.

His heart squeezed tightly. He breathed heavily.

Breath in and out hardly.

' So overwhelming ...' he thought. But then he turned around facing the doors to the outside.

He started walking. The sound of the shouting faded slowly as he walked forward.

He looked back once again and then turned around.

" I'll see you later..." he whispered and then continued walking again.

Not looking back.

 **Outside...**

" Samu- Sal..." Zoey said his name worriedly looking at his state.

He simply raised his hand assuringly and then smiled.

His eye twinkled however Zoey was his childhood friend in this life.

And she knows when he fakes it.

But she doesn't know how to help.

And it sucks, being so helpless even though you know the situation .

Snow started falling...

Sal looks up.

" What day is today...?" He asked.

" Um December 23." Zoey replied back.

He continued staring at the sky seemingly to be waiting for something.

' Hey...' Sailor suddenly spoke up. In Sal's mind, Sailor seemed to be smiling.

A smile to reassure something.

' Let's do something okay? It's going to be Christmas soon. Why not have some fun? You know put coal in kids' gifts or dress like Santa Claus and break in someone's house and eat their cookies and drink their milk they prepare for Santa Claus.' Sailor suggested.

' It may not be snowing on Christmas in New York. At least, I don't think so. But c'mon it's going to be fun.' Sailor spoke cheerfully.

Sal still didn't spoke a thing to Sailor yet.

He looked at Zoey and smiled.

" Let's go somewhere." He told her before walking.

Zoey followed him and after going through a forest, they found themselves on the beach.

Zoey fixed her onyx eyes on the tides. Her eyes seem to be misty and cloudy for some reasons.

It was like she was reminiscing something.

Sal walked into the water.

Slowly, the water rises towards his feet and then his hip and then his chest and then to his chin.

Zoey panicked.

She went in and started to pull on Sal.

" Did you tell me to come here to watch you die? I can't just watch you die here. How am I able to explain this to your mom?" Zoey exclaimed.

Sal smiled and then with one hand he pulled her in and they both fell into the deep ocean water.

" Gah!" Zoey yelled. For two seconds, her vision blurred and she felt like her lungs filled with salty water.

She closed her eyes waiting to be frowned with Sal.

But it never happened. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Sal dragging her towards somewhere.

Her eyes widen.

" Atlantis?" She questioned herself in disbelief. She thought that was just a legend or some kind of story.

But it was real.

" No, it didn't drown because of the sea. That's kind of weird when the lord of this kingdom under the sea is Poseidon, the king of the sea himself. Drowning his own kingdom. That's slightly weird and sanity questioning thing to do." Sal explained to her like he just read her mind.

They finally arrived at the place. The guards all frowned at the two strangers.

Sal looked at them coldly. He was going to pull his mask off when Zoey stop him. She shook her head.

They didn't need to see that side of him. Not because he was ugly or anything.

Just felt like they weren't exactly fit to seem behind that mask of Sal.

Sal looked at her in questioning before sighing and pulled out a necklace.

It was a necklace that represented that this person or the accompany of the person was the guest or blood of Poseidon.

They then saw Triton in the throne room. He seemed to be thinking about something.

" Hello Triton..." Sal greeted with a bright twinkle in his eye.

 **End.**

" Talent are blessing to use, not blessing to brag about of show off."

\- Jevon Chen


	113. Christmas

**Two Days Later...**

Poseidon swam back to his palace after a long inspection of Atlantis.

It was the most boring thing he had to do.

But his younger and most dearest brother Zeus told him it was necessary because of the recent enemy activities.

Poseidon simply just call it paranoid.

Today was Christmas.

Poseidon don't know why they celebrate Christmas but he just went along with it.

Plus, it gives him a day to spend time with his wife.

He was heading to the garden when Amphitrite usually was at.

But a person dragged him away toward a different direction.

" Who- son?" He asked. Triton simply bowed and looked at Poseidon apologetically.

" Sorry to bother you father. I have something to tell you." Triton said. Poseidon simply huffed and sighed.

" What is it? It better not be that old dude in the sky. I was just going to meet your mother now and give her a gift for Christmas." He

grumbled.

Triton smiled.

" That's what I came for..." Triton spoke before telling him about his "perfect" plan.

" But...that breaks the tradition..." Poseidon answered hesitantly.

" Well father, in the end you'll still going to give mother that gift. It just be in a special way." Triton reply back winking before swimming away.

 **Meanwhile...**

" Ahhh! The Christmas tree is falling! Run!" Phoebe yelled as the tree collapse to the ground.

Ornaments rolled everywhere on the dirt ground. Sal facepalmed.

" Oh my gods, this is only the beginning and already it is a disaster." Sal muttered.

He looked at the food section. His eye widen.

" WHO IN THE WORLD LET THE HERMÈS KIDS TOOK OVER THE FOOD SECTION!" He yelled out as he saw little to no food left on the plates.

The Hermès kids all stood there looking innocently at him.

Crumbs near their mouth.

" Jeez I wonder who it could be." Sal muttered before sighing.

He went to a fountain where you could always Iris Message someone.

Throwing a drachma in, He wished to see Hestia.

A must popped up and a sweet little eight year old girl turned around and smiled warmly at him.

" Hello Salomao, What have you call me for?" She asked.

The hunter just pouted.

" Can't I just talk to my favorite goddess, Aunt Hestia?" He questioned back.

The goddess laughed.

" You're always busy around these times of the year. Trying to make others happy." Hestia answered.

Sal sighed.

" I don't know who told the Hermès kids to take care of the food section. But the food is almost all gone. Aunt Hestia, would you help me cook and bake some food." Sal asked.

The goddess of Hearth just nodded agreeing to help.

Sal fist bumped the air. One lest thing to worry about.

He looked around and simply saw a disaster.

" Don't worry Santa is here! Cheer you up for the holidays." A familiar voice said cheerfully while put one arm around Sal.

Artemis grinned.

She always love this time of the year. It gave her an excuse to add a few pounds to her weight.

It also gave her an excuse to steal some cookies.

" You only came here for the cookies though." Sal pointed out.

" Yup." Artemis said awfully hyperactive. Sal sighed.

" You cookie thief..." Sal muttered. Artemis heard it and just winked.

" But I'm Santa and Santa stealing cookies isn't against the law or anything." She said playfully before going to the food section and steal a little bit of cookies even the ones that lost its other half.

 **About 3Pm...**

" Poseidon...where are you dragging me to?" Amphitrite asked laughing a little

They were above water now and Poseidon was dragging Amphitrite to somewhere.

" It wouldn't be a secret if I told you." Poseidon said with a smile and a soft voice.

Amphitrite just smiled and moved closer to him.

She smiled sweetly and rested her head next to Poseidon's arm as they walked together to their destination.

People watch and smiled thinking they were a normal happily married couple celebrating this time of the year.

 **About 5PM...**

The sun is going down already.

They were at a park. Amphitrite was told to wait on the bridge that overlooked a lake.

There was no one which Amphitrite was kind of confused about because this park was a nice place with beautiful sceneries.

Suddenly, a sound of whoosh.

WHOOSH!

Another one. Amphitrite looked to where the sound was made.

Poseidon was standing on the iced up lake smiling at her. He skate around and every time he skate somewhere on the line, a white mark or cut can be made.

" Be careful!" She yelled out.

The ice was thin only enough for Poseidon to skate on it once without him falling into the cold waters that he doesn't mind of but still...

He doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of his wife.

As he skate around, a sentence was formed by the cut lines of the ice.

I LOVE YOU.

The ice spelled out.

Amphitrite's smile turned bigger.

" Fire!" Sal's voice can be heard.

A ruffling and some shuffling noises can be heard and then fireworks flew up into the sky lightening the little bit dark sky with green, red, and yellow.

People looked up at the rushing hour of New York City and look up.

" Mommy look!" One boy yelled pointing at the sky that was fading into a color of midnight or dark blue.

" Wow..." He said.

Amphitrite looked at the sky in amazement.

Countless fireworks shoot up to the sky creating a master piece.

Then out of the corner of Amphitrite's , a tall tree stood.

" THREE...TWO...ONE..." A group of voices counted down and then the tree lit up.

Ornaments glow and the star on top shine brightly.

Poseidon smirked and then snapped his finger.

Snow suddenly fell from the sky.

Khione was at her job.

" How..." Thalia wondered. Sal smiled faintly.

" Khione owed me something so..." Sal trialed off at that part. Thalia looked at Sal incredulously.

How many people owe him?

Sal just rubbed his head sheepishly.

" I tend to do some favors for the gods during that time to make some extra bucks for something. Some didn't give me money or anything so they still owe me. " Sal said.

" And What is that something..." Phoebe said suddenly smiling like she caught a deer in headlights.

" Umm..." he mumbled the words.

" What's that?" Phoebe asked. Sal went slightly red and scratch his head in slight embarrassment.

" A Marlin doll from Finding Nemo, flowers for Coral, Nemo's dead mother, and an Elsa and Anna blankets." Sal answered.

CHOO! CHOO!

A sound of the mini train that Triton set up came.

Amphitrite and Poseidon was sitting on it talking and laughing.

When the train stops, Poseidon got down first and held out his hand like a gentleman for Amphitrite to hold it and get down.

They both were stumbling around from rocks and not being coordinated with each other since they were holding arm to arm.

Sal smiled faintly.

He mouthed one...two...three...

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!" All of them who was there yelled out including Artemis, Apollo, Hermès, Aphrodite, Hermès cabin, Athena cabin, and more and more people.

Poseidon and Amphitrite walked under the large Christmas tree.

" You prepared all of this for me?" Amphitrite asked smiling. Poseidon smiled sheepishly.

" Well...there might been a few helps for that..." He said looking over to Sal and Triton who was high fiving each other.

" But there was a few last thing to do." Poseidon said looking into Amphitrite's eyes softly.

He then swooped down and kissed her under the Christmas tree.

" Ooooooh" the crowd said at the same time.

Poseidon grabbed a box and then opened it revealing a pearl necklace.

" Merry Christmas, darling." He told Amphitrite. They then hugged as snow continuously fall.

Sal and Triton stood there smiling for their father.

" How did you even think of this place being the perfect place?" Triton asked.

" Uhh well..." Sal said looking at Aphrodite a second. The goddess of love was talking to Hermès.

" Aphrodite once invited me to see Christmas lights here one Christmas." Sal replied back. Triton looked at him in sudden amazement.

" What?" Sal asked.

" How are you still a virgin?" Triton asked knowing that Aphrodite usually knows how to capture a man's heart.

" Shut up." Sal simply answer back. Triton just laughed.

Another wave of firework shoots up in the sky.

' It's beautiful...' Sailor said softly.

Sal looked up. His eye reflected the warm fireworks.

The fireworks that shot up in the sky slowly disappears.

' You have something in your mind?' Sailor asked half knowing what Sal is thinking.

Sailor close his eye and took a deep breath.

' Let's go somewhere...' He said with a soft smile. Sal simply nodded.

Zoey looked over to Sal who stood there. He looked a little bit sad and maybe a little bit tired.

Zoey didn't know what Sal or Samuel was thinking. But something that she knows is that she doesn't like seeing Sam- Sal like this.

She was about to walked over there when a arm pulled her.

Artemis stood there looking straight at her. She was about to talk about something that distracts her from Sal's situation that maybe even some of his other friends had notice. But she also knew Zoey was Sal's childhood friend...

When she looked into Zoey's onyx eyes, she was once reminded by Zoë her former lieutenant. But little did she know, Zoey was thinking about her silver eyes too.

But Artemis just simply shook her head at her. Zoey looked back at Sal and then to Artemis. She was hesitant.

Sal then suddenly flashed away. Zoey just looked at the spot where he disappeared. She sighed and then smiled at Artemis.

" Hi, I'm Zoey. Who are you?" She asked trying to turn the subject.

Artemis smiled.

" I'm Artemis. The goddess of moon." She introduce herself.

 **End.**

 **AN: The reason if I don't update that fast and often anymore is because the chapters are almost caught up. Probably like a few more chapters needs to publish and then you guys got to wait either inpatiently or patiently.**

" The more you get from people, the greedier you get."

\- Jevon Chen

 **( I don't exact agree with the quote. Don't know how to explain. What do you people think?)**


	114. Sailor

' Why are we always on a cliff?' Sailor complained as he messed with his own white hair.

Sal smiled faintly. The moon shined on him as he stood there over watching the ocean.

They were at Virginia right now over looking an ocean.

" It makes our story more dramatic eh?" Sal reply back.

Sailor simply snorted at the thought of someone writing a story about them.

' So...you know...?' Sailor said. Sal suddenly then laughed solemnly.

" I'm You. You are me. If it wasn't because I was the main personality, I would've done the same thing." Sal reply back looking at the moon that's in a Waning Gibbous phase.

Sailor sighed and then suddenly beside Sal, Sailor appeared. It wasn't a physical body but sort of like a mist.

" Jeez...looks like I can't hide anything from you." Sailor said casually despite the situation they're both in.

He was pouting slightly. His eye twinkled happily.

Sal simply gave a faint smile.

" C'mon Sal! Be happy! Today is Christmas!" Sailor said.

" How long are you going to keep that act?" Sal spoke softly.

Sailor froze and looked at him in the eye. They looked the exact same but yet the little bit distinct personality and the mask helped to identify who was Salomao and who was Sailor.

Sal looked into Sailor's eye. He couldn't tell from the eye what Sailor was feeling. After all, the glass piece that covers Sailor's eye block him from any view of Sailor's yellow eye.

Yet however...the feeling and the aura around Sailor was...sad but yet a little happy.

" Sal..." Sailor said his name softly. Sal turned away from him. He looked at the stars and just chuckled and smiled.

However, his eye show some brokenness.

" It's okay to say it Sailor. Just say it." Sal spoke.

" Sal...I don-." Sailor began to say something.

" JUST SAY IT!" Sal bursted out.

" I'M GOING TO LEAVE!" Sailor screamed out. They looked at each other.

There was a small moment of silence before Sal began laughing again.

" Hahaha...hahaha...why..." Sal couldn't finish his sentence. He's afraid that if he finishes the sentence, he will break down.

And he can't do that...

He's a leader. A hero. He shouldn't be breaking down or crying in front of someone or even himself.

He pulled out the box that tells how many are left to die or leave him.

A tune started playing and the monkey popped up.

" Two little monkeys jumping on the bed. One falls down and bump her head." The box said.

The third one fell...

And that was Sailor.

" I- I didn't mean to..." Sailor said faltering slightly. He took a step back shock that the third one was him or the broken Percy.

He knew that he was a mental support for Sal. Without him, Sal may become even more broken.

Not because of anyone.

Because of his own flaw loyalty will cause that brokenness...

Because of his flaw, he wants everyone to be safe. Putting himself in front of others.

But now...people are dying because of him. In another way, his flaw was eating him away driving Sal to insanity.

Not Sailor.

Because he's already shattered in a way and sometimes when you broke or destroy something...

It simply can't be fix.

Some things are never meant to be fixed.

Sal simply laughed and grinned. He tried to pat Sailor's back but his hand simply went through.

Sal didn't bother about that.

" Goodbye..." He said smiling.

" It must be done..." Sailor spoke up softly.

" I'm just an excessive personality. For your health, I must be gone not fade but merge together. What happens later on is, I will disappear forever like I wasn't created to began with. You'll have a part of my personality and maybe a little of my craziness and that's all. This only helps. It doesn't hurt. It also helps so you'll be stronger mentally. My personality mix with yours will help you throughout the path you'll walk. You are me, I know you would do the same if you were in my situation." Sailor said.

Sal was silent for two seconds.

" What about you. What good does it do for you? You can't be happy to be wiped out of existence!" Sal yelled the last part.

Sailor smiled and looked at the sky.

" But...Everyone else's happiness is important too. If it meant to sacrifice my own happiness and life to let everyone else happy. Then I will do it." Sailor reply firmly.

" For the sake of others...and even if it meant that I'm going to be completely wipe out or kind of like that. As long as they are happy, I will be happy. Their happiness...is my happiness." He said the last part softly and looked at Sal who turned away.

He couldn't meet his eye.

" I don't know whether-." Sal started.

" Yes you can Sal. You can be a leader. You can guide people." Sailor said firmly.

" I don't know..." Sal said hesitant.

" Yes you can..." Sailor pushed on.

" I DON'T KNOW! I don't know whether I'll be able to! What if I mess up. What if I need you because all those stress and sadness overwhelms me! What if-." Sal bursted out.

" But you're not alone..." Sailor told Sal softly. The sun had finally gone down and Sailor looked at his body that slowly becoming more transparent.

He smiled and looked back at Sal.

" You're not alone. You have so many people that can help you. Pinecone Face, The cookie thief or Santa or Arty, Mr. Sunshine or Apollo, Drama queen as much as I don't want to admit it but he can be quite useful sometimes, our old man Mr. Old Barnacle Brain, and more and more." Sailor said softly.

" Did you just-." Sal began.

" There will be so many people along side of you. You'll never have to be alone." Sailor said.

" But I'll be lonely. Lonely and alone are two different thing. In this path, I may not be alone but standing in the front and trying to guide them to victory...it will be a lonely path. In the end, I will still be alone no matter whether there is people or not cause I walk on this path not them. Not you either." He said facing towards Sailor who's going even more transparent.

He reached out for him but his hand simply went through Sailor.

Wind picked up and little bit by little, Sailor started to disappear with the wind from the feet first.

" I don't know Sal..." Sailor said sighing.

" I can't help you every time you need my help. I'm not going to be there for you especially also having an answer for you." Sailor said looking at the ocean and the tides coming towards the shorelines.

His body already disappeared half. Sal could feel a strange feeling inside his body suddenly. It wasn't a sort of power but was like a memory just popped up and changed his view and personality a little bit.

But there was no memory only just he personality changing.

His heart clenched and his hand balled up into a fist.

Sal bit his lip and faces Sailor.

He grin like a child and was playing with his white hair.

" I guess I should say goodbye, shouldn't I?" Sal said smiling.

Sailor pulled off his mask revealing the sad look in his eye.

Throughout the whole conversation, he himself...was hesitant towards this whole situation.

Maybe he shouldn't have chose this. But at the same time he knew that it can't be undone now and also it is for the best...

" Yeah, it's time to say goodbye." Sailor said. They both faces towards the ocean and smiled.

" A few more things..." Sailor said grinning.

" Make sure to make Arty smile everyday. Annoy the heck out of Thalia, Zoë, and Phoebe. Always tell mom and dad, I love them and also Paul too. Make sure to visit Annabeth frequently. Prove that old man the sky, that he ain't the boss of you and that you are a servant not a slave." Sailor said.

Wind continuously blow and slowly Sailor started to fully disappear. His head and the smile on his face is what left of his existence.

" Also..." Sailor stopped and think of what his next words.

" Make sure to treat the world kindly." Sailor said smiling.

" Treat the world kindly and the world will treat you the same kindness you gave to it." He said smiling.

Sal smiled back.

" I have something to say too. You thought that because we're the same, I would have done the same thing that you're doing right now, right?

But...now I think about it. I wouldn't have done the same thing. Cause...you are you and I am me. Sailor Hunter will always and only be Sailor Hunter and Salomao Hunter will always be Salomao Hunter. We are different." Sal said grinning at him.

They looked at each other and shared a final laugh.

" Goodbye..." They both said at the same time and the wind carried the final last evidence of Sailor's existence away.

Sal looked at the ocean. Behind that mask, he still held a smile.

However, through the sad smile, there was a sad look in Sal's eye.

" Merry Christmas once again Sailor..." He whispered standing alone on a cliff.

 **End.**

"Though miles may lie between us, we are never far apart, for friendship doesn't count miles, it's measured by the heart."

-Unknown


	115. 2 Days Later

**2 Days Later...**

" If Zeus finds out...he's totally going to think something as out and far as Pluto." Sal spoke slightly hard. He and Artemis was in Pennsylvania right now. The home of End's army on Earth.

The merge with Sailor kind of made him slightly ruthless. Maybe even a little colder. He hadn't explore any of it after that.

" What he's going to think? Us having some sort of affair or secret romantic dates?" Artemis spoke slightly playful.

" Hmm...that sounds nice." Sal spoke thinking about it.

" The dates or the exciting and secretive affair between you and me?" Artemis asked.

" No, the thought of a master and servant secret relationship excites me. Plus, if we go on like countless dates or actually in a deep relationship, I wonder what you would do for me?" He said the last part slightly naughty.

Artemis rolled her eyes and smiled. She didn't want to mention the slight difference in personality.

Sal wouldn't exactly have spoke these words more or so follow her here without trying to convince her to don't come here.

However, Artemis just smacked him without telling him off. She knew something's wrong. But also know that the wound is fresh, her words and her worries may only just add salt on it.

" Pervert. Impure thoughts." Artemis said huffing.

" I'm just glad I haven't become a bunny yet." Sal spoke.

" Now where are they. I don't have time to be play hide n seek with them. Got to continue being my professional pervert as you said and wash the girls's laundry." Sal said playing with his hair.

Artemis looked at him incredulously.

" Keyword...yet." Artemis said. Her eyes twitching slightly. She was half irritated at Sal and half irritated at why the two people she's meeting up with haven't arrived yet.

There was the sound of leaves crunching in front of them. Both frowned and then pulled their weapon out.

" Put those away. You told us to come." Celena said walking out from the shadows along with Chastin.

They then looked at Sal and Artemis weirdly.

Sal looked between them and Artemis. Realization struck him. He smirked.

" You two wanna come with your boyfriend/girlfriend and join us two on our nice picnic date. Could turn into a triple d- ow!" Sal said. He glared at Artemis who had smacked him in the head.

Celena and Chastin both looked at each other and sighed.

" Let's go back. We're just the third wheels here." Chastin spoke before walking back. She didn't want to come tonight. But Celena told her to come as a service and proof, she's loyal to End. After the meeting with End, Celena been more on the watch.

" No. We could talk." Artemis said walking towards them. Her hunting knives still in her hands.

" After that incident, we haven't talk." Artemis said reminding both Sal and Celena, the battle near the border of Camp Half Blood.

Anger flash for a second in Sal's eye.

" There isn't much talking to do, Artemis. I did it. I tried to kill Annabeth. But of course, surprisingly you intervene." Celena spoke to her with a icy tone.

" So there isn't much talking to do?" Artemis questioned.

Celena simply shook her head.

" Then fighting and revenge it is then." Artemis said glaring at her old friend. As much as she doesn't like hurting her old friend, but Celena hurt to much people.

Artemis grabbed out her daggers and took a step forward. However, Sal pulled her back.

" I'll fight Chastin and you'll fight Celena." Sal ordered. Artemis nodded in agreement.

" Also...you know why I agree to the 4 years servitude?" Sal asked. Artemis tilted her head. After a few months spending some time with Sal, she had completely forgotten that they had a 4 years servitude deal.

Her reason to ask him to join was because of her mother. During that time, Sal knew about Leto her mother and how she was doing and all.

And she wanted to know more about her mother and one way was for her to get closer to Sal.

Building a relationship can help Artemis herself get some extra information. But at certain point, it seemed that Salomao knew her...intention. It may endanger her huntresses but...he wouldn't be able to do anything under many eyes and also some of the girls were girls rescued by him.

" That is one reason." Sal began seemingly to read her mind.

" But you have no idea that look in your eyes during that time do you? The look of hope and desperate and some thing else...It just seem familiar and also...somehow I just feel like you're trying to trudge my path or follow my path. I'm glad...Arty you're not." Sal said before going off. Maybe many have not realize but only Sal knew. In his mind and he knew that look because he once had that look.

Desperate and hope and some other kind of feeling that can't be grasp...

All at the same time...

Artemis was confused. But it wasn't the time to be confused. She didn't challenge them to a fight but it turned into a fight because at this point, there was no use of talks.

But...this meeting...

In her mind, she still wanted to hunt with her. Sharpen the arrows and run in the forests and climb those trees. She still wanted to play and laugh with her. Smile like they could care less. Secretly steal Uncle Poseidon's pearls or launch pebbles towards the ocean and see who can bounce the rocks furthest.

She still want to give her a chance to come back.

However...

The small fight begun.

Artemis clenched her teeth and then launched herself towards Celena.

Her dagger pointed straight at Celena's heart.

Celena waited for a little before dodging at the last second. She smirked before sweeping Artemis's feet off of the ground before she could react and then using her sword to stab straight towards her.

Artemis pushed herself to the side barely dodging the cold blade of the sword. She then tried to jump back on to her two feet but Celena was putting her in place. She clenched her teeth.

She grinned.

" Improved Huh?" Artemis spoke as she swung her dagger at Celena.

Meanwhile Sal and Chastin continued trying to block each other's attacks. None tries to push harder and tries to get an upperhand.

But Chastin also knew that if she doesn't try to get an upper hand, Celena will know something.

It was the reason why she brought her along here tonight. But Chastin didn't know that Sal was here and she right now have to fight him.

They swung their sword at each other making sure to aim for spots that doesn't kill or hurt badly.

' Why don't you just kill me...' Chastin thought. It was better to end it like that. Sal could survive and she could die and see her actual father and mother.

Sal growled and his eye grew colder. He swung his sword faster and faster. The longer they fight, it seem that Sal got faster.

Sal raised his sword up and swung it down on Chastin.

Naturally, Chastin uses her sword to block it. Sal then while Chastin was blocking it head butted her with a strong force.

Chastin was knocked back spitting some specks of blood. She smiled before charging back in.

She pointed the tip of her blade at Sal expecting him to dodge and then knocked her down and finish her off.

As expected, Sal was able to dodge it. But he didn't go behind her and knock her down. Instead, when she turned and swung her sword to make sure Celena don't get alarmed by anything or why she was shock that Sal haven't just kill her like that, her blade scratched Sal.

With also a few more constant blocking, Chastin noticed something.

Sal haven't exactly hurt her much but instead slowly and slowly, he was getting scratches. Although, her stamina is depleting quickly but still Sal was the one who's getting the damage.

' Why...' She thought something trickled down to her hands.

Blood.

Her eyes widen and her attention turn back towards Sal. Her sword was in Sal's chest. He smiled slightly and then push the sword deeper.

" Brother!" She yelled.

Sal collapsed. His eye still stared into hers.

He coughed out some blood.

" I've...been waiting...for this moment...I know you'll notice that I been letting on. Using a distraction, I could...do this..." Sal said.

Artemis who heard the commotion looked over. Her arm was then sliced.

At a fight, she shouldn't be distracted.

She hissed at the pain before continuing to fight. There was no way she could save Sal if she couldn't get Celena to back off.

" Sis...I finally found ya..." He said giving her a bloody toothy grin before closing his eye. Blood oozing out of his wound and other tiny other ones.

Artemis's blood went cold. Her eyes turn into rage.

" You know sometimes it isn't just happiness that gives us motivation to continue." Artemis said quietly.

" Rage can also be one, Celena..." Artemis said swinging her dagger harder than ever.

The aura surrounding Artemis wasn't a good one.

CLANG!

The sound of two weapons clashed into each other. However, Artemis grabbed out her hidden dagger and use it to try and cut Celena's arms.

She smiled coldly.

" You made your choice...so it would be rude if I didn't make my choice." Artemis said.

Celena was shock at the sudden power and strength. She didn't exactly know how to block it.

The moon glowed brighter and the forests and the animals inside it seem to be reacting to Artemis's rage.

Some of the deers around them look towards the place not knowing whether to attack Chastin and Celena with their antlers or not.

Owls flew around trying to get a grip and scratches on to Celena.

Then a smell of burning and there was crackling sounds.

A gust of wind made from Chastin and the fire blew across creating a line between Artemis and Celena.

Crackling fire can be reflected from Artemis's cold silver eyes.

She picked up the wounded Sal and see whether he's dead or not.

To her relief, he's not dead. Just in critical condition.

She looked at both Chastin and Celena with two different look. Even though it was a cold look to both but to Chastjn, it was also gratefulness.

Chastin must have done something or else Sal wouldn't have probably make it till now. She then looked at Celena and just turned away and walked away.

Celena looked at Artemis who's holding Sal in her arms and then laughed uncontrollably.

Things can never turned back now.

They walk two different paths.

 **End.**

" Everyone, regardless of ability or disability, has strengths and weaknesses. Know what yours are. Build on your strengths and find a way around your weaknesses."

-Brad Cohen


	116. Dionysus

He opened his eyes and found Artemis laying beside his bed sleeping. Looking around, he realize they were back in camp.

" Hehehe..." Phoebe chuckled holding her phone taking photos of the scene. Aphrodite was there too trying hard to not laugh.

Sal was about to yell but realize Artemis was still drooling and he can't wake her up just yet.

He summoned his phone ignoring the miss calls and took a photo of Artemis drooling in her sleep.

" This is just way too precious." He muttered grinning before going back to glaring at Aphrodite and Phoebe.

" 3...2...1...IMMA MAKE YOU GUYS WATCH FANTASTIC BEASTS!" He yelled out suddenly making Artemis jumped and shoot up from her position.

" Who? What? When? Where? Why?" Artemis continuously to ask.

" And how..." Phoebe pointed it out. Artemis just rolled her eyes and then groaned.

Being in the same position for hours, her back gotten sore.

" So...when are we watching Fantastic Beast?" Artemis said yawning slightly.

" Uhh I was joking." Sal reply back. Artemis started to frowned.

" But I have alternatives!" Sal told her quickly and cheerfully.

" Spongebob the Musical...nice right hehe?" He chuckled nervously. Artemis looked at him incredulously but then shrugged.

" As long as there's food. I'm good with it." Artemis spoke. Her eyes then soften.

" How are you feeling?" Artemis asked.

Sal just groaned.

" I feel dry. Everywhere hurts like when my card balance plummets after one night." Sal moaned out.

" Guess Apollo need to come over and check again. Speaking of gods, Dionysus wants to speak with you." Artemis informed him.

Sal raised an eyebrow along with Aphrodite. Phoebe didn't know what exactly I'd Dionysus's personality so she didn't react much.

But her eyes still had a questioning look. Part of it was because somehow she felt like it was a weird thing for him to be willing to talk to Sal.

The other half of it was because of his title which is being the god of madness and wine.

Two thing that Sal does not need right now. So she's a little suspicious of this sudden meeting.

Sal's eye darken. He held a slight scowl under his mask.

" And why does he think that I will go see him?" Sal asked. Artemis shrugged.

" He just said that you will for an explanation." Artemis said.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

An explanation?

 **A Little While Later At the Big House...**

" ARGH!!! I'm a god! I'm going to burn you!" He yelled as Sal walked in.

Dionysus glanced at him while Sal hesitantly walked in after that.

He cleared his throat.

" I was talking about Joe. Not you." Dionysus explained.

Sal felt there was bubble question marks on his head. His eye shown confusion as who was Joe.

Dionysus rolled his eyes.

" How much of a fishbrain can you be...? How can you not know who Joe is?" Dionysus ask him while pointing at the screen of the arcade screen.

Sal's eye widen at what it was.

" Uhh Mr. D, did you just call that Pac-man, Joe?" Sal asked. Dionysus continued rolling his eyes.

" Took you long enough, Sally Hoover. Of course I'm talking about that yellow thing. What else would I be talking about? The ghosts? How stupid calling one of the ghosts Joe!?" Dionysus exclaimed taking a drink of wine from his fancy glass.

" First of all it's Salomao Hunter and Sal for sh-." Sal began correcting the god of wine.

" Blah! blah!blah! Whatever you say, Hamilton." Dionysus interrupted slamming the arcade before sitting down on a chair.

" I think you got me with the wrong guy but okay. And how stupid of someone calling that yellow pac-man character Joe." He muttered the last sentence.

Dionysus stared at him like he knew what Sal was saying.

" Do you know what I call you here for Hamilton?" Dionysus ask.

" I wouldn't be here if I had known." Sal pointed out. He did not want to be here in the same room with this guy at all.

Dionysus summoned more wine.

" Do you drink?" He asked summoning another glass.

" Only a little. But that's only whe-." Sal began but Dionysus simply pushed the glass towards him and wine magically appeared inside the glass.

Sal knew that one way to get Dionysus to open his mouth was to drink with him slightly. So...he gulped and took a small sip of it.

He then looked at Dionysus who looked satisfied.

" Salem, Do you know what I love to do other than loving my wife of course?" Dionysus asked playing with the wine in his hand.

" Getting drunk at a bus stop?" Sal guessed.

" Or getting people's name wrong?" Sal guessed once again. Dionysus's eyes flashed with slight frustration and anger.

But he didn't do anything but simply ignore Sal's statement.

" No. I love spending some time with my children." Dionysus answered. He closed his eyes and smiled as he felt that Sal was surprised at the answer.

" Gods can't exactly interfere with mortal lives but...once in a while those rules...doesn't matter." Dionysus said.

" Remember I was once a demigod like you. I experienced the lack of attention and all the things you guys had to suffer. But..." He said with a flash of pain in his eyes. A pain indescribable.

" Godhood can change you." He spat out harshly like the word godhood was poisonous and trashy.

Sal was silent. He didn't know what to say. Maybe he didn't exactly knew Mr. D so well.

" Athena...Aphrodite...Artemis..Zeus...you can name all sort of gods. They all have some sort of story. You can tell can't you?" Dionysus asked.

The answer to that was a yes. Sal could tell. He knew all of those gods have a story that they refuse to tell. Aphrodite's story might only be half or a quarter to the full story. He only ask her to tell a story not the full one.

Who knows what details she hid and didn't hide. Who knows whether that is what cause her to change inside.

" Don't you hide as well? I heard Tartarus treated you quite fine after the betrayal~." He said smiling continue to drink his wine. Sal's aura flared up.

" What do you want?" Sal said calmly. Dionysus continued to smiled.

" Don't try investigating what happened with that company and the burning fires. It does not need to be brought up." Dionysus got to the point.

Sal slammed the table.

" But it must be brought up! Those demigods must be recognized. I may not know what they done but I know they done something worthy to be recognized!" Sal yelled out.

" It has been over centuries now Salomao Hunter!" He yelled.

" Centuries that they died in vain! My children! Those other demigods and my children died in just one night. In vain you hear me!" Dionysus bursted out.

" What do mortals call them? Ahh...illegitimate children? Those demigods first they are ignored and consider illegitimate to many mortals's eyes and they die in vain." Dionysus said with pain in his eyes.

" Then why...?" Sal asked not understanding why Dionysus didn't want the demigods recognized for their deeds.

Dionysus looked at him with a harsh look in his eyes. Maybe Sal never will understand why he refuse and why he doesn't want him to investigate and recognize the demigods during that time.

" Vine..." Dionysus croaked out. He then breathed in and out trying to calm down. But what's calming the god of wine down is the blood and wine dripping down from his hand and the cracked glass of wine.

" Ummm...ow?" Sal said wincing at the sight of that.

" It should just get buried in history forever and never see the sun." Dionysus said softly.

Sal didn't want to agree. But Dionysus...

He never seen Mr. D being like this other than when Pollux's...

" I...But the demigods. You even said it. They die in vain! Wouldn't everything be fine or at least better if we try. Just try to do something about their death. Either honoring it or solve the mystery behind it?" Sal asked.

Dionysus shook his head.

" The best way to honor them Sal...is to stop it if there's a second time. Vine got burn down because it was in the way of End. They appeared since a long time ago, giving us slight clues of their goals and whereabouts. We tried. Olympus tried so hard to stop or at least slow down the process. Vine...my children and the other demigods are one failure way to stop it. Sal...if you truly want to help in a way. Don't let this dark part repeat. Don't let history repeat itself. Consider this a way to honor them. Please..." Dionysus said in a begging tone.

" Godhood changed me and you can call it good or bad. Whatever you say and even if mortals call my children illegitimate and all those sacrifices just to try to slow the war down. I still care." Dionysus whispered the last part before leaving.

Sal sat there thinking whether he should respect Dionysus's wishes or not.

At one side, he can't forget Pollux's death. Not pursuing the path simply made it so Pollux's death was in vain. What was the reason why Pollux had to die?

But he also wanted to respect Dionysus's wish. He didn't realize that Vine had some stuff behind it.

Uncovering it simply give him trouble and in the end, the truth is probably one other reason to defeat End and her team and one other reasons for the gods's side to hate them to the dearest point.

" UGHHH Lord of Spongebob,what should I do?" Sal muttered. Sal then sighed and walked out of the Big House.

" At least he finally got my name straight." Salomao mumbled.

 **End.**

"When one door of happiness closes, another opens; but often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one which has been opened for us."

\- Helen Keller


	117. Going Back Home

" I came to see you again." Sal greeted taking off his mask. He held a small smile on his face as he walked in the room.

The same beeping sound and a girl still laying on the hospital bed. She looked like the sleeping beauty.

But how long will she sleep for?

Over the past few days, Sal had been constantly visiting her trying to wake her up.

" You really are quite persistent. With so many things going on, you still come and visit Annabeth." Will said.

Sal smiled at him.

" I'm not tired." He said smiling. Will looked at him and sighed shaking his head.

No matter how tiring things can be, Sal always walked into Annabeth's room with a smile on his face.

It was like a sudden change of mood. Outside of the room, he could be like grumpy cat or a kid two days before Christmas. But in the room, he's always like Nyan Cat being cheerful and all.

And sometimes the people in the infirmary would ask about it. All he would do is smile softly at them.

" Annabeth wouldn't want to see me looking all sad and stuff." He spoke with a soft and gentle tone.

And most of times people don't get it.

Sal sighed.

" I got to go back to White Plains..." Sal spoke out.

" I'm worried about my mortal friends. Most of them are our friends who followed me to reincarnate and help out with the war. They were hoping that they can help some way or another even if they were a mortal. We have the best luck ever..." He said chuckling at the chance that all of his friends were mortals.

Which made the job a lot harder and now he had to find a way for them to be able to help out.

" You know..." Sal suddenly spoke out.

" I haven't seen your eyes for so long. Maybe it been just for a few weeks or a little over a month. But I haven't seen those pretty stormy gray eyes..." Sal said sighing summoning a picture of the two. The gray eyes and the grin on Annabeth's face.

" Even though you're right next to me and you haven't change a bit. Maybe a little bit paler but..." he said looking at the picture.

" You just seem like a stranger or maybe a friend I haven't seen for years now. I kind of forgotten you in a way that I don't know how to explain. It's like I'm watching over just an acquaintance or something like that." Sal said.

" Will and the other doctors over here kept asking me why I come over and honestly..." He said his smile growing more gentler and slightly bittersweet.

" I don't even know. I don't know whether coming over to visit you everyday was because of guilt or because of love and our relationship. Sometimes I don't know anymore..." He said looking down for a little bit.

But then quickly looked up.

" But that's why you have to wake up Wise Girl! You are smart and I'm dumb. Always have to help me and all. So why not let this continue forever? Helping me when I need it forever? I'll give animal crackers and make you coffee and you'll help me when I'm being dumb. Sound like a good deal right?" Sal spoken each words cheerfully.

There was of course never a reply back. But that didn't stop Sal from speaking to her and while trying to exercise her arms and legs.

" But of course right now you can't do that. You haven't decided to wake up yet. Sometimes I want to be like you. Being able to avoid all the problems but...there's a lot of people I got to protect. I can't just drop down and start sleeping. That's be less chivalrous to do and mom would hurt me for developing rude manners like that." Sal continue saying.

" You usually have to go and protect me from dangerous situations and all sort of stuff. Since you're sleeping right now. I can not allow people to interrupt your beauty sleep. So from now on..." He said stopping for some breath.

" I'll protect you." Sal whispered into her ear and winked even though he knew she couldn't see him right now.

" Well look at the time..." He said looking at the time.

" I got to go." He said smiling.

" I'll see you when I get back. Take care." Sal said still smiling as he walked out the room. He took a long happy sigh.

Annabeth's condition was now slightly stabilized than before.

That was a good news.

After a while Sal had walked out, the sleeping beauty opened her eyes and smiled softly and looked out the window.

 **At White Plains...**

" Your mom's going to kill you." Mr. Castor said bringing them cups of coffee. He then noticed slight difference. Instead of wearing an eyepatch, he wore a mask covering his whole face.

He also noticed small signs that signalize that Sal was grumpy.

" Already did. I'm just a hollow shell." Sal said. Zoey who was beside him chuckled.

" Don't ignore the miss calls." Zoey simply told him playfully. They immediately went to Sal's house and visited his mother the moment they got to White Plains.

After a long time of no calls and texts, Sal of course got some sort of punishment from his mother.

Sal pouted.

" I didn't mean to. I had important business." Sal said.

Leon who was beside Castor snorted.

" What kind of business made you ignore like 250 calls?" Leon asked. He wasn't kidding about that too, they each took turn trying to get in contact with Sal but of course there wasn't any reply from the person.

" You seriously deserved it." Noah said sitting on the table.

" Why are you guys are here?" Sal asked and complained at the same time. They all seemed to gave Sal a death stare.

Sal slowly looked towards Phoebe who is trying so hard to not laugh.

" I suddenly feel a little chilly and don't you dare laugh Phoebe Summers!" Sal warned. Phoebe stuck her tongue out.

" I do what I want and I don't care. Hahahahahaha!" She faked laugh mocking Sal.

" So...what thing came up in the cities that made you stop all contact with us?" Leon asked.

Sal, Zoey, and Phoebe looked at each other.

" Do you believe in gods." Zoey asked the group. They were given mix answers.

Castor said yes and Leon said no. However, t seemed like Leon had a story behind why he doesn't believe in gods.

" I used to. Now I don't." Leon answered.

" I do. I use to pray to the Greek gods and sometimes other mythology gods for good luck on my math tests. Gotta ace those tests." Castor said shrugging.

" Did it work?" Leon asked. Castor nodded.

Leon's eyes widen like the Italian meatballs. He gaped at Castor who looked back at him weirdly.

" How come it worked for you and not me?!" He exclaimed.

Sal raised an eyebrow.

" Maybe Athena hates him?" Phoebe muttered to Sal while snickering. Sal thought for a moment and then looked at Leon.

" Who did you pray to?" Sal asked.

" Poseidon of course! I heard he give good luck so..." Leon trailed off. Sal smack himself.

" Well that explains it." Zoey muttered to herself.

Castor smiled and chuckled.

" Well that explains why you were so salty whenever those test results arrive." Castor mused.

Leon simply glared at him and pouted like a little kid.

" But What does that have to do with anything, Sam?" Noah asked. At first Sal didn't answer because Samuel wasn't his name but then he stopped and thought how he would try and explain this.

" Um let's just say the business I was attending to relates to gods and mythology." He answered.

The group's eyes sparkles in curiosity.

" Oh...do speak..." Leon said. Phoebe looked at Sal with a young innocent look of a kid.

She knew Sal had screw up.

Swear started to pour down from Sal's forehead. His palm was getting sweaty.

" Um...um..." Sal started to stuttered and stumble from word to words.

" I can't hear you..." Phoebe continued to backstab Sal. She smiled like this was such a fun thing to do.

" I'm going to murder you." He mouthed to Phoebe glaring at her.

" Totally worth it." She mouth back while smiling like crazy.

Sal didn't know exactly how to explain.

" Um where's Charles and Sora?" He asked trying to change the subject.

It was super effective.

" I don't know." Noah said frowning.

" Charles said something came up with Sora. He didn't look quite good when he went out. I don't know what happened." Leon answered.

Sal and Zoey looked at each other.

" Something happened with Sora?" Sal questioned. His eyes brows furrowed together and his eye shown with worried.

Zoey had a feeling that something bad happened.

' Please. Please.' She thought to herself.

Sal took his phone and tried to call Charles.

" Please try again." The phone kept saying each time Sal tried to call Charles. Sal clenched his teeth.

" C'mon..." He mumbled.

" Sam?" Noah asked knowing something was up. This was her twin they were talking to. She just had a feeling that Samuel was worried about something and that it was something bad.

" Gods dang it!" Sal yelled running out. Pedestrians looked at him weirdly and strangely.

Sal ignored it all trying to look around for some clues of where Charles could be.

How can he find Charles in the midst of people.

" Sora..." Phoebe muttered as she ran out.

White Plains is a small place. Knowing something isn't hard.

" Guys..." Castor said looking at his phone. His skin grew pale as he stared at his screen.

There was daily news around this time about recent traffic accidents.

Sal looked at his phone and ran swiftly towards that street.

" 14th Avenue..." He muttered the street's name.

After a while of running, he arrived at the destination.

" Sal!" Phoebe yelled managing to catch up. Sal didn't reply. His eye fixed towards the scene trying to find Sora or Charles.

But all they saw was the red and blue lights of the police. The yellow tape and two cars and one flipped upside down with another one crashed into it.

There was mass pool of blood. But there was no bodies.

" She must been sent to the hospital!" Phoebe yelled. But Sal didn't here her and just crouched over looking slightly traumatized.

" I failed..." He muttered painfully as he stared at the ground.

" C'mon! There's slight hope!" Phoebe yelled trying to pull Sal. But he wouldn't budge.

" I failed..." He continued mumbling.

 **End.**

"Unfortunately, the clock is ticking, the hours are going by. The past increases, the future recedes. Possibilities decreasing, regrets mounting."

-Haruki Murakami


	118. Home Part 2

BOOM!

The doors to Infinity's palace flew over Infinity's head.

Servants hide behind the pillars as a dark aura flow inside the room.

" Oh hello End." Infinity greeted casually still in his pajamas. He yawned.

" You know I don't like people interrupting me when I'm hibernating." Infinity said rubbing his eyes slightly.

End's aura didn't back down. As a matter of fact, it soar even higher and servants and guards sweat slightly from it.

" Why did you do that...?" She growled. Infinity tilted his head and smiled knowing what End was talking about. But he simply looked at her with an innocent look in his eyes.

" What?" He ask her back innocently. End growled even more.

As fast as Dasher, she went in front of Infinity and grabbed his shirt tightly.

" Don't you what me! I know you know exactly what I'm talking about! Sora Ishikawa! Who told you to do that!" She yelled in anger. After hearing the news from Celena, she immediately knew who had done it.

Infinity tried to get away. He pushed her causing her to stumble back slightly. His aura flared up dramatically and his gray eyes flared.

" If there's no death and sacrifices. It wouldn't be war." Infinity reply back calmly admitting that he was the main guy of the incident with Sora.

" I did not allow you to do this Infinity! Sora is just a mortal girl. We want to protect mortals not kill them!" End yelled walking right in front of Infinity's nose.

The servants cowered to wherever they can find and hide. One even tried to block the auras using a box of pop tarts and another used the cabinets for shelter.

" This is for the good sake of the war! I told you End we need to show them what we are made of. Each side doesn't try to provoke each other doesn't help the situation! Therefore, Sora must die!" Infinity shot back not backing down.

" She is a living being, Infinity!" End yelled slapping him.

There was then silence as Infinity looked at her in disbelief.

As the tactician of the army, he knew what to do and what to not do.

And one thing that should be done a long time ago was to find some way to provoke them and let them know they aren't afraid to kill anyone.

Infinity just so happen to find Sal's mortal friends the right people to kill. It would anger the gods but they wouldn't do much since to them, it is simply another mortal dead because of End.

All they have to do is to get revenge and the good deeds for the mortal is done. But if Infinity had killed a demigod especially an Olympian's child then all Tartarus will break loose.

Maybe Ares might not be so bothered about it but upsetting one of the Olympians right now when they are preparing for war is not good. Best choices was a mortal close to Olympus which so happens would be Sal's mortal friends. It may be indirect relationship but still Infinity guaranteed that if they had known about the war and mythology, they would have join Olympus's side. Which have Infinity a reason to kill them.

But it just seems like End does not understand...

" Do you understand..." End started saying looking into Infinity's eyes with a genuine look. Infinity looked at her and tilted his head.

What does End have to say. The situation is a win win situation for them. No matter what they don't really have any losses.

" Life... is a great and beautiful thing to have." She finished her sentence looking at him genuinely and also pain.

Infinity looked at her. His eyes widen as he look at End.

" Why must you make things so hard for the good people in this world!?" End asked nearly shouting.

She lived a long time and she seen a lot. As the end of anything and everything, her role taught her the things that some people may not want to see.

The cruelty and the nature of people. She really want to just see people treating people with genuine kindness.

Something that the other ancient ones like Chaos, Destruction, and even her partner in crime Infinity doesn't agree that there is such possibility.

But End really hope...

She really do.

 **On the Other Hand...**

They gather at the cafe...

Today they closed early as they all gather in silence. Charles didn't met with anyone's eyes as he stood there like a mannequin.

Just today morning, he was laughing along side with her. Just yesterday night when he said goodnight and I love you. And just two days ago, he and Sora went out on a picnic date.

And now she's dead.

Time of death: 6:46 pm

" I'm sorry..." Sal spoke up.

" Don't need to be sorry for me. Things happen and you can't control it." Charles said softly. Sal shook his head.

" No...I failed to protect Sora. I'm sorry." He started to say and kneel down. His head press against the cold hard floor.

Charles tilted his head and look as Sal.

" Samuel Fowler what are you saying? You couldn't have done anything to stop it. It was a hit and run and literally it was a hit and run. The driver of the other car drove into Sora's car and then ran away. The cameras were only able to capture his back as he was able to cover his face." Phoebe said trying to avoid the conversation that will reveal everything.

Knowing him, Phoebe knows that Sal will tell everything to the others.

Sal looked up at Phoebe and shook his head.

" I failed..." He murmured and then looked back down.

" Sam...what are you saying?" Charles said walking towards him.

Noah's eyebrows knitted together and started to think.

' Mythology...strangeness, Gone for a few days, scars on their faces and even on their bodies, Gods..., mask, yellow eye, sadness and change..., Sailor Hunter..., and secret...'Noah thought.

She tried to connect the dots but something just doesn't connect.

Gods can't be real right?

No matter how religious they can be but science proves that there isn't a woman pulling the moon or science proves that a person doesn't live on the moon (Chinese mythology), and many more.

But...she then looked at her brother and then towards Zoey and then towards Phoebe.

They are basically living proof currently. The secret things they are doing these days and although she doesn't know it. The feeling of suspiciousness...it doesn't go away.

" Samuel Fowler, what do you have to say." Noah said calmly.

Castor and Leon looked at her in disbelief.

He then started to expose some truths to the group. Thunder strikes and slowly the group started to see stuff that didn't happen literally just two seconds ago. The room felt colder and clouds roll in this starry night sky.

However, the weather reports say it wasn't going to rain or be any cloudy.

But everything that is not normal started happening and the weather outside seem to be reacting also to Samuel or Sal's feelings.

He looked so pained to speak in this situation.

" And who are we?" Castor asked. Sal smiled softly.

" Good question Castor." Sal said and he started to point to people starting with Zoey.

" You wonder who is Zoë Nightshade. Well, it's you dummy~. You were a huntress of Artemis and pretty much hated every single men." Sal said starting to smile. The group went quiet.

" You were a huntress too. Gods Zoë and you were suuuuuuuuuuuper old like hundreds of thousands of years old." Sal said pointing at Phoebe.

He started naming every one of them.

Leon being Lee Fletcher

Charles being Charles Beckendorf

Noah being Naomi

Other few friends like Lewis Moore was Luke Castellan

Mike being Michael Yew

Emanuel Middleton being Ethan Nakamura

Sora being Silena

Cory being Clovis

And Mr. Castor being well Castor.

There was a lot of them and the goal was come back and save Olympus.

Charles just looked at Sal like he had gone crazy.

" Then who are you?!" He asked. Sal smiled.

" I'm Salomao Hunter, one of the greatest Hunter in the Greek mythology world. But you guys more likely to know me as Perseus Jackson, the betrayed son of Poseidon." Sal said putting his hand next to his chest like he was going to do the pledge of allegiance.

Charles continued to look at him like he had five heads.

He then smiled, chuckled, and then fully laughed. Now it was time for the others to look at him like he had five heads.

" You got to be gods damn kidding me!" He growled out glaring at Sal.

" So What you are saying is that all this is because of the gods and you and now Sora died and no gods going to immediately do something about her death!" Charles said walking towards Sal even more.

" I'm sorry." Sal said closing his eyes embracing an impact.

Charles raised his hand and balled up into a fist. He stopped and looked at his friend and clench his fist.

" Gods dammit!" He yelled punching the wall.

CRUNCH!

The sound of his knuckles breaking can be heard. Charles's eyes filled with sorrow and more confusion.

Half of the reason was he didn't know what to do after this. One side is his love of his life getting killed because of the gods and on the other hand he knew what choice he had but to join?

" I-I..." He couldn't speak anymore and crouched down wiping the tears away from his face.

" I'm sorry." Salomao murmured as he pulled out the box.

 _One little monkey jumping on the bed._

 _One falls down and bump her head._

The group soon realize and looked at the box in horror. The song was suppose to be just a happy song.

" I'm sorry." Sal murmured.

" I got to go. I'll talk to you later." Charles said avoiding any eye contact and bursted out the door and onto the street.

Sal waved goodbye and then crouched down.

" Sam- I mean Sal..." Noah said. Although she knew now that she's a huntress but this was still her twin brother now.

She sat next to him and let him lean against her for comfort.

Sal buried his face on Noah's shoulder.

" Do you understand how I feel sis?" He asked gloomily. Noah didn't reply but nodded.

He buried himself deeper and his voice crack. But he didn't cry. He was a leader. A hero and a legendary hunter.

He shall not cry and can't cry. No matter what he should not cry because he is hero and hero shouldn't be crying.

But his voice and his feelings currently betrayed him. Although he didn't cry and although he still held a firmness hinted inside his voice and the strong comfort and a feeling of leadership surrounding him that can be felt just by being next to him.

" I just don't know anymore." He uttered out as Noah just sat there letting her older brother let some of those bitter and sad feelings out.

 **End.**

"I love you, you were there for me, you protected me, and most of all, you loved me. We'd fight, scream, and argue, but, under it all, is a love. That only exists, in a brother, and a sister."

\- Unknown

 **(An for the quote: I pretty much can relate to that quote. I have a bro and a sis and I pretty much disown my sis in a not so serious way so we always pretend we would be strangers just living under the same roof and order each other around and giving attitudes to each other over stupid things.)**


	119. William’s Mission

**AN: Um...let's just say this isn't exactly what I usually write.**

 **Somewhere in New York City...**

" If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands." A cheerful William sang while clapping his hands.

He just teleported to here after crashing a car into another car.

 _" We need to make some disruptions on the Olympus's side. I can't do anything cause End and Chaos's side will notice. So, I'm asking you William to kill someone for me." Infinity told him._

William followed the exact orders and killed someone who was close to Sal. He didn't know who he had killed but...

Mission accomplished.

And now he's all happy and stuff and can't wait to arrive at his next destination. He smiled crazily as he went up to an apartment.

" Hehehe..." He giggled as he looked up at the window he was going to climb.

William then looked around. Loads of cars flew past him and some pedestrians were on the streets.

Some were making out, some were making money off of playing an instrument, or many beggars on the side of the street cold and hungry.

' Okay second thought about being a Spider-Man .' William thought.

There was too many people around for him to just to get to the window he wanted.

William looked around and simply smiled as he saw what he wanted.

His perfect way to get in...

William simply walking in from the front door.

He then went up a few flights of stairs and arrived at his destination.

He smiled creepily looking at the door before kicking it down.

" darling...What was that?" A male voice asked.

" I don't know...a rat maybe?" A female voice reply back.

William smiled coldly and summoned his dagger.

" Your devil is here...hehehe." He said giggling quietly.

He walked down the hallway and saw the light to the living room opened up.

William quickly then go to the living room. There he saw a near replica of himself.

" Surprise surprise..." He said laughing while looking at them creepily.

Both husband and wife was now alarmed.

" Who are you?" The man asked walking in front of his wife while balling his hand to a fist.

" Get the sword." He muttered to his wife as he fixed his eyes on William. The wife nodded and ran back into the room

William laughed at that and walked forward.

" Don't worry I won't hurt you yet..." William said.

" Who are you?" The man demanded. The wife came out with the sword and pointed towards William.

" Me? I'm William Shakespeare." William answered coming even closer and as fast as Dasher, he went up to the man and stab him with his dagger.

" Just kidding dear brother~." William whispered in his ear before jumping back and laughing.

The woman looked horrified while the man simply looked at him with surprise at the suddenness and also confuse.

" Br-...brother?" He managed to ask the question.

William tilted his head.

" Awww mother didn't mention me? That's a shame, Nathaniel Wright. Real shame that we only get to know each other for like a minute. But better than not knowing each other right?" William said giggling as he see blood pouring at of Nathaniel Wright's gut.

He then fixed his eyes on the woman and licked his lips.

" So...you are my sister in law, huh? Why don't I give you a free ride with my brother to the underworld. A nice place around these days." William spoke holding his bloody dagger and getting ready.

The woman looked scared but still gripped the sword firmly and pointed at William.

William was about to charge when he felt a something or someone...blocking his way. His eyes grew cold seeing who it was.

" Felicity, go! Run away and keep-." Nathaniel yelled out. A small ruffling can be heard from the other room.

William kicked Nathaniel in the stomach making him spit out some blood onto William's face.

William then position his foot to Nathaniel's hand.

" I wouldn't kill you so easily." He said smiling darkly before putting pressure on.

A sickly crunch can be heard and a scream.

Window lights began to shine and neighbors began to wake up. William looked and frowned.

" Oops too loud." He said before snapping his finger. A mist was then created covering the sound of Nathaniel's groans and screaming.

" Ahhh!" Felicity yelled charging out. There was more ruffling noises from the other room and William grinned maniacally.

" Idiot." He simply spoke and with one perfect slice, Felicity fell down.

Nathaniel who was on the ground hopelessly looked at his wife who also stared at him. They smiled with their teeth covered with blood.

Nathaniel tried to move closer and he crawled and crawled.

" How slow of you. Consider this a good deed." William said kicking him hard and Nathaniel slid towards Felicity.

At this point, Nathaniel didn't bother and his mouth kept spewing out blood.

Felicity held out a hand and Nathaniel grabbing it and interlocking their fingers together tightly.

" For-." Felicity began to say but William's smile faded seeing this.

He then with one strong slice...sliced off Nathaniel's hand.

Crimson red blood oozed out and William crouched down looking at the couple barely breathing.

He looked with a empty look in his eyes.

" Why do you get to live such a happy life when I can't even..." He trailed off at that before putting his hand around Felicity. He then stared at her and then smiled kissing her forehead.

" Goodbye and I won't see you later~." He said before snapping Felicity's neck. He stood up looking at Nathaniel coldly.

He then went to the other room and kicked the door down. There he saw in the corner of the room was a little boy with the same look as his when he was a child.

His eyes flash with softness before growing icy cold again.

" Don't blame this on me. Blame this on your grandma. They all say like mother like son." William said crouching down next to the boy.

The boy tried to hide in the corner even more under the stare of William.

" I can not allow you alive." William murmured remembering some past memories.

" Maybe if you were in my situation..." William started to speak to himself. He saw the young child as a reflection to his younger self.

And then he saw what he was holding.

" Was that...?" He asked himself looking at the gray cat.

He gave an evil smile also with an icy look in his eyes.

He just had an idea.

" Survival both apply to humans and animals. You got to treat them fairly." William said. The boy held the cat tighter and the cat meowed scared of what's going to happen next.

William twirled his dagger around and the boy's eyes widen. The desire for survival kicked in.

" No!" He yelled before trying to run. William simply smacked him before with a quick swipe of his hand.

Blood splatter on the light blue walls. The cat continued meow and licking the dead body trying to wake its young master up.

William grabbed its scruff roughly and through it out the window.

" Goodbye." He smiled before flashing away leaving the apartment a huge mess.

If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands." William murmured and his smile faded . He was thinking of the murder he just committed before sighing.

' It's just another four souls haunting me. Just another four...' He thought before flashing away.

Mission complete.

 **End.**

"Despite knowing we will one day be bereft, despite knowing we will one day disappear, we still strive in wretched ways. We still wish to be beautiful."

\- Ken Kaneki or Sui Ishida ( From Tokyo Ghoul Re:)

 **AN: I freaking love Tokyo Ghoul. So there will be a lot that's from anime or just Tokyo Ghoul itself.**


	120. After Mission

" Where are you guys at currently?" Artemis asked through Iris Message. She tried to observe the place Sal is at.

" We're at an apartment in NYC. It's covered by heavy mist and I have a bad feeling that William have something to do with this." Sal said solemnly.

Even though he stop sulking but the sadness didn't go away.

" Who's William?" Thalia asked. Her question however was ignored.

" Well stay safe. You don't know whether he's still in there or not?" Artemis said to Sal.

Sal smiled warmly.

" Thanks Arty." Sal said.

" Uhhh we're stillll here." Phoebe said waving around blocking Sal's view of Artemis.

" Get your hand off of the screen you third wheel." Sal said swiping away Phoebe's hand.

Artemis chuckled while Phoebe simply pouted.

" Zoë, he's bullying me!" Phoebe whined as Zoë came to Artemis's view. Her eyes soften as she saw Zoë.

"Are thee going to go backeth tom'rrow?" Zoë asked.

Zoe's eyes widen and Thalia and Sal looked at each other.

Their smile slowly turned into a big gigantic grin.

" She's evolving back!" Thalia whispered to Sal through the Iris Message excitedly.

Zoë groaned and smack herself.

" I hate this...English became so hard for me. Why does English change so much anyway?!" She grumbled crossing her arms.

" Anyway, even if William is there. I won't be afraid to fight back. Death is scary and-" Sal spoke.

BOOM!

An explosion can be heard from the hunters's side of the Iris Message. But none moved.

" Uhh...there was an explosion." Phoebe pointed out. Thalia and Artemis looked at each other and shrugged.

" Probably Eve..." Thalia said. She was too lazy to check whether it was actually Eve or not.

" Hey! False accusation!" Eve yelled popping out of nowhere. The young daughter of Poseidon pouted and glared at the daughter of Zeus cutely.

" Is it though?" Thalia questioned looking at Eve while smiling.

" But Anyway Sal you said death was scary but you're not exactly afraid of it right ?" Eve made sure. Sal raised an eyebrow before nodding yes.

" So...of those four girls, who's your best girl friend?" Eve asked grinning half mischievously and half evilly.

Sal's eye widen as the four girls Thalia, Phoebe, Zoë, and Artemis stared at him.

" Please it's definitely me! I'm his favorite cousin and the best gal friend right Sal?" Thalia said sweetly looking at Sal.

" Hmph, I know him better than any of you and we share some interest and personality. Of course I am." Artemis said flipping her hair.

Sal began to sweat.

Suddenly, going to Hades doesn't sound like a bad idea at all.

" Um ladies, you're all pretty." Sal started talking.

" Then who's the prettiest?" Eve continued to ask while grinning.

They all stared at Sal for an answer. Sal's can feel his palm started to sweat and wondered how can he change the topic.

" Don't even think about changing the topic, Sal..." Zoë spoke knowing what Sal was going to do.

" Um...Phoebe is the sexiest, Artemis is the hottest, Thalia is the most punk rock, Zoë is the prettiest." Sal said quickly.

There was a moment of silence before Sal once again daringly spoke up.

" I'm not even sorry." Sal said.

" Hey! That's not cool bro! I mean I'm quite cool and punk but still say something nicer like I don't know awesome, magnificent, powerful, anything but that and also cute and stuff." Thalia started protested.

Artemis smack herself while sighing.

" Boys..." She muttered showing her man hater side.

" Anyway we got to go. We'll talk more once I get to the Hunt and all. But if I'm taking too long, it's because I got to visit Annabeth." Sal spoke.

Thalia and Artemis looked at each other and had a silent conversation. They both then nodded.

Artemis sighed.

" Salomao..." Artemis suddenly said his full name instead of just Sal.

" Annabeth is gone." Artemis finished. Sal's eyes widen and his face went pale.

" She's dead?" Sal said quietly.

" No! I mean she's gone like missing gone." Artemis said realizing what she had said before.

Sal took a silent breath of relief before sighing.

" Now is not a good time..." He muttered but then looked at Artemis with a reassuringly look in his eye.

" Thanks Artemis for informing me." Sal said thankfully. Artemis smiled and nodded.

The mist soon disappeared.

Sal was then in slight deep thought.

Why did Annabeth leave?

Especially now?

" Okay! Let's go and look." Sal said trying to open the door.

" Password please." A voice then said making Sal jumped. Sal then look around and saw a keypad on the walls and then frowned.

" Since when did they install locks?" Sal asked.

Zoë looked at a note on the side. She glared at the note trying to read off of it without saying any Early Modern English.

" Ugh! Phoebe, read it." Zoë said rubbing her head. Small fragments of memories keep coming back.

These small memories are also causing her to jumble up her words.

" It say that because there was a drunk apparently got in the apartment easily caused by them not having a lock in their front door. One apartment got destroyed and a few things went missing. So now they installed a lock." Phoebe said looking at the note.

" We just have the greatest timing ever." He mumbled and sighed.

" Guess I still have to use you." He said. Zoë and Phoebe tilted their head wondering who Sal was talking to.

A tiny head poke out inside Sal's cloak.

It was Sir Teddy the 1st.

He waved at them before jumping down and staring at them.

Suddenly, two roses popped out from nowhere and onto Teddy's little hand.

He offer it to Zoë and Phoebe while trying to not let the flowers drop from his tiny hand.

Sal smacked him on the head.

" Don't you dare steal my title as the single ladies man. Now go hack that A.I. lock, you fluffy toy." Sal said.

Sir Teddy Bear the 1st look up and simply kick Sal and then sat down.

" Someone has an attitude." Sal muttered before putting him up to the keypad.

" Do it. I'll make sure you get some honey even though I have no idea how you'll eat it." Sal tried to bribed him.

Being a part of the bear family, Teddy couldn't resist the thought of honey. He immediately summoned his mini computer and opened it up.

Looking at the screen, you immediately can see a female bear. Sir Teddy the 1st stared at it for a while dreamily before logging on and started professionally hacking the A.I device.

" There's totally no one judging one a teddy bear is smashing at the keyboard right now." Phoebe mumbled.

Ding!

A sound suddenly came.

" Password correct." The voice said and the door opened magically for them.

" I can never get these things ever. Maybe I'm just old." Sal muttered waking in along with Zoë, Phoebe, and Sir Teddy the 1st who was running instead of walking to try and catch up.

Teddy was a little tired. The cotton inside his body wasn't fit for this job.

He then looked up and saw a humongous monster.

The stairs.

He summoned a tissue and pretendedly to wipe a sweat off of his brown face before starting to slowly by slowly jump and climb the stairs.

It's a hard life being a magical teddy bear.

Sal frowned as he can smell death even when he's three floors away from the actual floor.

His steps became faster as he quickly got up the stairs. The door was replaced since the mist covered up the mass murder but it didn't cover up the damage that was done.

Sal walked in and frowned deeper.

Phoebe turned green at the smell.

" How are you not getting sick?" Zoë asked turning green and pale as well.

" When you kill someone like he or she is a paper. This isn't the sickest thing you see." He said standing in front of the whole scene.

Blood splattered everywhere on the walls and everywhere just showed William was there.

There was even a small happy face on the wall left by William. Sal walked in trying to not get anything on him if there was.

He walked up next to the two bodies.

" This male probably bled out just recent. His wounds aren't fatal but..." Sal started saying while moving their bodies.

" It's enough to be able to wound someone and making them couldn't move. Which caused the bled out. He wasn't able to get any nectar or ambrosia. But it also seem like he didn't try to get it. But this could be understandable as his whole family died. There wasn't much a reason to live. Hmm? Why are you guys looking at me like that." Sal asked.

" How did you just know everything?" Phoebe asked. Sal went silent.

" Monsters aren't stupid, you know?" Sal said quietly but was enough for both Zoë and Phoebe to hear. They didn't speak after that.

" The female died of one clean cut. William heh...he may be cruel but got to give him some recognition for his dagger skills." Sal said observing the wall.

He could just about imagine exactly where William stood and killed the two. After all, he was a murderer as well.

Sal then walked into the child's room.

" if you girls can't stand seeing a child getting killed then don't come in." Sal said. The windows seem to be like eyes staring at Sal solemnly.

Zoë went pale.

" He wouldn't. Would he?" Zoë questioned. But the question seem to be directing to herself than to Sal.

Sal chuckled darkly.

" To killers like William and even me, kids are the same as adults. If they're on the list. They're are on the list. No exceptions." Sal said twirling a ruler trying to measure some stuff.

" 5 inch cut. About 4 inch deep." He muttered measuring the fatal wound. He then looked at the child's hand.

" Small hairs. Doesn't seem like his." Sal muttered closing the little boy's eyes so he can rest peacefully.

" May you be happy and reunited with your family." Sal mumbled before looking at the window. Other than the dead cat on the ground, he saw a familiar blonde.

Annabeth stood right in Sal's view. She smiled and put her finger on her mouth and made a shh sign before disappearing.

" Annabeth!" He yelled. But the blonde girl was gone.

A paper airplane then suddenly flew over here.

There was only two words, periods, and a question mark.

What if...?

 **End.**

" Sometimes mortals can be more horrible than monsters."

\- Uncle Rick or Rick Riordan


	121. Inside the Hunt

**At the Hunt...**

" Sometimes you can be so depressing." Artemis pointed out. Sal simply sighed and shook his head.

" Life sometimes can be so depressing..." Sal replied back sighing.

Artemis and Thalia who was beside Artemis both stared at Salomao wondering whether he was being serious and philosophical or just joking around again.

" Sal, c'mon let's go!" Zoë and Phoebe yelled out. Their eyes shine brightly as they eagerly ran towards the camp fire where the hunters often gather around at.

" Jeez, I'm coming. Let the old man rest a little." Sal complained walking towards them.

Zoë raised an eyebrow.

" You do know that Phoebe and I are both like hundreds and maybe a thousand years older than you right?" Zoë pointed out.

" Shut up." Sal said.

" Hi." Zoë simply said while grinning.

The trio then walked over to where the hunters all gather at.

Thalia and Artemis both looked at each other and snickered a little. Thalia then looked at Artemis curiously and thoughtfully.

' It's funny to see their interactions.' Artemis thought while snickering. She then glance at Thalia who was looking down deep in thought.

" What are you thinking about, Thalia?" Artemis asked.

Thalia glanced at Artemis and simply sighed. There wasn't a reason to hide her thought about that.

" Why are you so close with Sal? How is he any special from the past makes you encounter?" Thalia asked this sudden question.

Artemis was taken back at the question. She thought about it before answering.

" Why did you become friends with him?" She asked smiling. Thalia was surprised at the question being ask back to her.

" Well...I don't know...I mean we were already cousins and Annabeth was always making sure we don't strangle each other to death. But going through life and death, quest, and all sort of stuff, Percy and I just grew close. Although there are times where I really want to strangle him and I'm sure he has those thoughts too but we both love each other verily dearly. He's like a other brother to me and to him, I'm a sister who was almost always beside him." Thalia spoke.

Artemis's smile turn even wider. She ruffled Thalia's hair and looked out at the forest and Nature's beauty.

" I think it's the same. We simply naturally grow close. Sure there are times where I thought he was crazy and insane. But, you just get use to it and you just enjoy times where you don't have to worry about a thing like Zeus, mortals, rumors, and all sort of stuff." Artemis said frowning suddenly.

Thalia tilted her head.

" Rumors and mortals?" She asked. Artemis looked at her and sighed shaking her head.

" Apparently because there was one time when I insulted Hera, Aphrodite, and Athena. There was a rumor going around about how they plot their revenge using men of Athen turning them to golden stags and somehow impregnate me and then making sure my birth of this child of mine be so painful. Words also said that my "daughter" was the Haley's comet, the moon, or shadows of the night. Sometimes I simply can't stand those. I stayed away from Olympus most of the times, never afraid to speak up or stand up, and avoided many interactions from both mortals or gods just because I don't want words and rumors to spread making mortals and even gods misunderstand the situation." Artemis said rubbing her head as she thought about that period of the time.

Thalia stop for a little and process the whole thing.

" So...you didn't have that child right?" She questioned . Artemis smile patting her back.

" Well...rumors can be true or a lie. That's up for you to decide whether to believe it or not. But either way after that, I made sure my gifts for them, whenever they have a child except for Hera who haven't had a child since like what thousands years ago to be "nice". Hera's gift..." She chuckled at that part.

" Let's just say that they didn't exactly like messing with me after that." Artemis finished winking at Thalia before heading back to the Hunt.

Thalia stood there stunned for a second before running towards her.

" Wait up Lady Artemis!" She yelled catching up.

 **Wherever Sal is...**

" C'mon! Participate!" Sal said cheerfully sitting on the ground. He was clapping his hand together when Artemis and Thalia came.

They both look at the scene in front of them before looking towards Salomao questionably.

Bunch of hunters were tied to a tree. In front of them were boxes with Star Wars themed wrappers.

" Ahh you two are back! We're playing a new game. Remember back then I invented a new version of hangman?" He asked which the two girls both nodded.

How could they not. One was a victim to the game and one was the spectator spectating the game amusingly while not helping her hunters.

" Well...I invented a new game! It's call Pop goes the Weasel!" He said.

Ash who was always the calm and well reserved one was awfully hyped up and cheerful today.

" Pretty much the same rule. I ask a question and you better answer it." Sal said inspecting people.

" I hate you." Zoë grumbled trying to wiggle her way out. Sal looked at her in fake surprise.

" I didn't think you feel the same way as me. I hate you too Nightshade." He said sweetly before asking the first question.

" Since you're a new player and also because you hate me too, why don't you start first. Oh and Grace, you want to show her how to play." He said looking at Thalia who shook her head quickly.

" Thanks but no thank you. I don't need a heart attack right now." She said a little pale.

Sal sighed looking a little sad before going back to being cheerful.

" Hmm ah what is the answer to two plus two?" Sal asked. Zoë looked at the hunters. One particularly was Celeste who was giving Sal the stink eyes.

" Why does she get a easy question and I got a weird question. What the heck is Wattpad anyway?!" She exclaimed.

" Um...four." Zoë said cautiously and slowly as she looked at Sal. However the look in his eye does not give her the right cheerful and sigh of relief vibes right now.

" Congrats! You're wrong! It's fish." He said happily as Zoë's eyes started to widen a lot.

BOOM!

A loud sound was made and confettis popped out of the box. A weasel then after three seconds Zoë recover from the shock of the loud noise popped out quickly and blew bubbles everywhere in her face.

Thalia looked at Artemis seriously.

" Now I know why you enjoy watching us hanging on a tree now." Thalia told Artemis who was currently chuckling from the expression made by Zoë right

" I'm so going to kil-." Zoë started looking murderous.

"Blah Blah Blah! You're currently tied under a tree right now. Now moving on..." He fixed his eyes towards Celeste.

" Since you volunteer to speak up..." Sal said. Celeste gulped slightly fearfully. However, she knew Sal wouldn't do anything too bad.

" At what age did the author of many stories **(Remember this is the future and assuming I wrote more)** wrote The Masked Legend?" Sal asked.

Phoebe looked at her old friend sympathetically.

" You were a good friend even though we only met once again just like ten or twenty minutes ago." Phoebe said fake solemnly.

" Um...um 24?" Celeste guess.

BOOM!

" Happy Birthday to You! Happy Birthday to You!" A weasel popped out and started singing smashing a blueberry pie on Celeste's face.

" That was...quite out of the box. If you know what I mean." Phoebe said slightly enjoying this a little.

By this time, Thalia and Artemis was laughing. Some of the hunters were chuckling smiling too. However, there are some younglings who were slightly scared of Sal because of these kinds of small but slightly cruel acts.

Sal noticed it and simply got close to one of the young hunters. Ash smiled. The scene reminded her of back then when she was just a little hunter and Sal who was big,tall, slightly scary, and the famous immortal killer and hunter who crouched down next to her and ask for her thoughts.

" Do you want to ask a question?" Sal asked nicely that a hunter who was a daughter of Dionysus.

The young girl simply hide behind her hunter friend looking at Sal shyly.

" C'mon Haley, it's fine! That's my big bro!" She said smacking Sal repeatedly and also poking him everywhere and all sort of stuff.

" You are probably the only one other than my sister Dawn to be allow to do all that." Sal grumbled ruffling Eve's hair.

" Bro! Don't do that! I'm a big kid now!" Eve said puffing her chest up.

" Uh hello? I think you forgot us!" Phoebe yelled from the trees. The hunters there was glaring at him now.

The ropes wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world.

" Do you want to ask a question?" Sal asked Haley who nodded shyly. She then whispered to her hunter friend who then told Sal.

Sal smiled warmly. He took his hand out and balled it up to a fist.

" Fist bump? It's okay if you don't want to." He asked adding the last part in.

The daughter of Dionysus came out a little bumping her little fist on to Sal's big fist.

" Balalala..." He mimicked Baymax from the Big Hero 6 when Hiro and Baymax did their fist bump.

" Alright so Haley ask a nice question to Phoebe." He announced.

" Can you name twenty qualities of Lord Zeus?" Sal said chuckling looking evil. Phoebe stared at Sal and then at Haley in disbelief.

" You know I can't do that! If it's twenty flaws I can give you twice as much. But qualities and twenty of them? It's impossible! It's like asking a fish to climb a tree!" She exclaimed.

" Ten...nine...eight..." Sal started counting down.

BOOM!

A weasel popped up and started laughing creepily and robotically.

" Aww...you got the good one." Sal said pouting. The hunters all look at the masked hunter in disbelief.

Groans and wailings can be heard from the hunters.

" What did we do to deserve this?" One said.

" Well...you did prank me right when I got in and also it's rude to not like someone's warm gift you know?" Sal said.

Artemis chuckled as she heard more groans. She wasn't exactly enjoying the suffering. It's just that...

It been quite the long time since they enjoy a day off like this. Artemis can tell that the Hunters were quite enjoying this company although it was from a male but still it was fun. But Artemis also knew they were a little bit cautious of him since most of a bad history with men.

But that can be change not easily but can be change. She is confident that Sal is able to get into most of their hearts and make them open up.

Part of it is because it's necessary and part of it is because this feels more like family.

Artemis didn't even notice she was smiling the whole time. This made Sal smile even more.

" I'm doing what you wish...Sailor." He muttered.

If Sailor was still existing, Sal would have heard a reply.

Such as:

' Jeez you're finally listening me for once. You never listen to me. I always told you reduce the amount of happy meals you eat each week but you never listen!' Sailor said.

He could almost just imagine the tone of it and what Sailor would say.

He then glance at the hunters especially Artemis as she continued to smile and seem to be in deep thought.

He smiled and headed for the forest. Sitting on a tree, he played a melody on his flute.

A bittersweet one.

 **On the Other Hand...**

She was playing chess alone out in the garden of her palace. The sky was clear today and it just seem like everything or everyone is in a brighter mood.

Footsteps can then be heard. She placed down her knight and looked up.

" Sometimes, I swear you people have a death wish." She said smiling before focusing back on her chess match with herself.

Picking up her rook this time...she took out one of the knights of the other side.

 **End.**

"People are illogical, unreasonable, and self-centered.

Love them anyway.

If you do good, people will accuse you of selfish ulterior motives.

Do good anyway.

If you are successful, you will win false friends and true enemies.

Succeed anyway.

The good you do today will be forgotten tomorrow.

Do good anyway.

Honesty and frankness make you vulnerable.

Be honest and frank anyway.

The biggest men and women with the biggest ideas can be shot down by the smallest men and women with the smallest minds.

Think big anyway.

People favor underdogs but follow only top dogs.

Fight for a few underdogs anyway.

What you spend years building may be destroyed overnight.

Build anyway.

People really need help but may attack you if you do help them.

Help people anyway.

Give the world the best you have and you'll get kicked in the teeth.

Give the world the best you have anyway."

\- Kent M. Keith


	122. Tonight

**Two Days Later...**

A melody came by a river far away from where the Hunt is. Tonight, the moon seemed to be hiding behind the gray depressing clouds. A soft wind blew by complimenting the sounds of the melody.

Sal sat next to the flowing river holding his flute. The forest was a lot silent than during the spring, summer, or fall. But there was still noises and presences which are the animals nearby watching silently and wondering why the white hair dude was blowing into a long wood stick and why there was a beautiful sounds coming from the long stick.

" Hard to sleep?" A voice called out coming out from the dark long shadows of the woods. The only signs of her presence was her eyes and the aura of a human.

Sal took a long sigh. He wasn't a man of thinking.

But tonight a lot of things were in his mind.

" Don't you think, it's a beautiful night.?" He asked glancing at the woman who looked at him like he was wild.

" It's cold, Sal...C'mon let's go back." She tried to convince sticking her hand out. Sal brushed it off.

" It's not cold despite being below Zero, Phoebe. It doesn't even hurt being out here open and almost having a frostbite. The sensational pain...it's simply all numb. Numb..." He murmured looking down.

He had a lot of things in his mind.

Phoebe sighed and rubbed her forehead.

" Well I'm freezing to death Mister..." She grumbled and yet she sat next to him.

The cold may be catching on to her but friends are more important than frostbites and hypothermia.

She cares for Sal although she doesn't admit it. Her care may not be direct but it's still care and love.

She pats his back to assure him that she was there for him before deciding to turn his attention away from his own thoughts.

" You ever thought of dreams?" She asked. Sal raised an eyebrow looking at her wondering what she was talking about.

" You know like the dreams and goals that you and Zoë have." She continued on. Sal looked slightly startled by this suddenness. But he then looked in Phoebe's eyes before sighing.

Sal started to play with his own hair.

" Chasing after my own dreams is like doing a handstand while doing jumping jacks." He said touching the water now.

" Could...be a little hard but can't be impossible right? The more you know about the different ways and techniques to do it, the better chance you'll be able to do it." Phoebe convince. Sal shook his head.

" I don't want to know more. The more I know, things start happening more. Especially bad things." He said.

" You are so pessimistic sometimes." She grumbled crossing her arms. But then she laid back. Her eyes fixed onto the moving clouds.

" But it's not bad to chase after dreams. If you ever fail, we'll always be here. Lady Artemis, Thalia, Zoë, or me. Future may be bad but we don't need to try so hard and predict future. Sometimes it's best to just...face it." Phoebe spoke. Her eyes glazed over for a moment.

Sal sighed once more and then asked one more question.

" Are we going to be together till the end of our days?" Sal questioned. Phoebe smiled softly.

" Maybe. Maybe..." She spoke and before focused on getting slightly warmed up and also looking at the cold grayish clouds that seemed to be depressed.

Salomao fixed his eye on the water. Touching the cold icy water, he felt only coolness. He been out here for about an hour and yet it only feels cool or a little bit cold despite the temperature that suppose to make his ears feel like statues and his teeth chatter and break.

But yet still the numbness and Sal kept wondering why it feels so numb?

A ruffling noise came by and standing there was Artemis. She was dressed up however her hair was all messy.

" I thought I was hallucinating however I knew wasn't going crazy just yet." She said crossing her arms.

" Flute may be great and all but when you can talk to animals ..." She said pointing at herself since she's the goddess of wild animals.

" And when the animals apparently are huge gossipers and stuff, they talk about stuff even when it's nearly in the midnight!" She growled like a cat.

Sal looked at her half fake afraid and half not. Bunny with antlers wasn't his favorite thing. Phoebe just patted his shoulder and pointed at Artemis.

" Don't worry. She can be like this when someone interrupts her sleep." Phoebe said.

" Well I'm glad to help." Sal said smiling slightly. Artemis huffed and glared at him.

" But it's not your fault. The birds and the creatures seem to be talking a lot about a strange guy blowing on a stick. Heard that and knew it was you. Sorry to scare you a little. Now let's go back. You two should go to sleep as well." Artemis said the last part like a mother to a child.

" Well...why don't you stay a little longer? I'm sure Salomao wouldn't mind." A man's voice came out of nowhere. Ice started forming quickly on the already freezing river. The wind blew and clouds move by quickly.

Footsteps can be heard and Sal knew immediately who he was. His eye darken and the wind blew harder under Sal's power.

" Artemis, Get the hunters to safety. Phoebe, get away from here." He ordered.

" But-." Phoebe started

" NOW!" He yelled. Artemis frowned and ordered Phoebe to stay here. She threw her a pair of hunting knives and a sword just in case before flashing off.

The clouds moved away from the moon revealing a half moon.

Moonlight shine on the river and on Sal's face.

The man clapped.

" As quick as always." He said smiling.

" I'm not quick. You're just too slow." Sal reply coldly before moving towards him.

Pulling out his sword, he charged at the man.

CLING!

Two sword clash together but it wasn't the man and Sal's.

Sal's eye slightly widen but didn't say anything.

" I'm sorry." Chastin whispered begging for forgiveness. The two swords clash together one time at one time trying to not hit each other.

However cuts were still made and the man looked at the two sibling and smile like this was some sort of show.

He then frowned twirling his dagger around before shooting towards a tree. The presence moved slightly jumping down from a tree slashing at the man with one of her dagger.

" Ahh that's Phoebe..." He muttered.

Sal took a moment and leaned towards Phoebe.

" You fight her and I'll fight William. Don't kill her though. Please." He looked at her before going off.

Wind continue to blow and the clouds seem to be moving in and out from the powers of Sal and William.

CLANG!

" Why are you doing this now!" Sal yelled swinging his sword

" Because Infinity wants me to." William said tilted his body slightly dodging one hit.

" That Infinity. One day I'm really going to hit him to infinity and beyond." Sal muttered dodging one slice from William's dagger.

CRUNCH!

Sal punched William in the face. He then used his sword and using the side of it and cut slightly deep into William's arm.

Jumping away and barely got his arm chopped off, William smiled crazily. Ice and snow started hitting in.

William laughed and laughed.

" Oh this is starting to get very fun!" He yelled switching his dagger to a sword.

" C'mon!" Sal could hear Artemis yelling. Arrows started to fly by heading towards the enemy. However, the wind kept turning it or weakening it.

A strong arrow then flew by hitting one of Artemis's hunters's shoulder. A small hiss can be heard and the hunter back away to the back to eat some ambrosia for healing.

" Don't charge yet." Artemis said walking forward.

" Lady Artemis!" Thalia yelled as Artemis walked forward. She clench her teeth before closing her eyes.

Focusing on her powers, she started summoning lightning after lightning.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

The impact of each bolt nearly can knock down Sal's teeth like what those crane with a steel ball can do.

His hand shook at the impact and yet William and him continue to collide with each other fast.

" Faster Sal! Run like Usain Bolt!" Phoebe yelled.

Zoë was about to join in when Thalia block her.

It was too late to join in and participate full on head to head with one of them.

The powers that was emitting off of both Sal and William is not letting them to join.

However, Zoë won't just sit there and wait. Patience wasn't her thing either.

She didn't talk grabbing a bow from one of the hunters.

She pulled and fired.

The arrow somehow flew by cutting the air into half before shooting right in Chastin's ankle.

A hiss could be heard however without the sound, it all seem like Chastin wasn't affected by it. She continue to fight despite losing blood and the pain inside her ankle.

Sal and William is now on the ground rolling around.

They each holding sword trying to get on top of each other striking for the kill.

" Why won't you die!" William yelled on top of him. He kicked away Sal's sword. He grinned waving a slight goodbye.

Sal chuckled at that moment.

" Such stupid mistake..." Sal said using his knee and kneeing William's place where sun do not shine on as hard as he can.

Pain can be express on William's face and using this two second. Sal grabbed William shoulders and holding himself together by using two feet. He swung William on to the ground.

William's sword clatter to the ground next to him. He looked surprise at the strength of Sal.

" Why don't you get your sword?" William ask wondering why Sal wouldn't take his sword while William was surprise.

Sal smiled and his eye turn even more golden. The wind blew harder and the icy snow mixed with the warm cooling rain.

Thunder strikes and the water turmoil. Part of it was turned into ice however part of it crash onto each other making big waves.

" I don't need a sword to kill you." Sal said with high confidence.

" That is your mistake. A fatal one as well." William said with confidence before launching himself towards Sal.

His sword cut through the air and nearly cut a piece of hair off of Sal.

Sal swung his leg kicking William right in the face.

Swinging his fists, he manage to get some bruises on William.

William continue grinning and pushing Sal. His strikes were faster and faster and more cuts can be made.

Finally, William strike down cutting Sal's stomach creating a tiny gash.

Blood oozed out mixing with the snow and rain. Thunder struck as Thalia continue to grow more angry.

" That's it! Ash you stay here!" Thalia ordered coming in to the battle field helping out with Chastin. She glanced around and saw Sal and William.

Artemis however seem to be nowhere in her sight. However, somehow she knew something was going on when she heard ruffling and the clinging and clanging that was going on in the forest.

Her body started hurting from the ice and snow. Thunder struck and she used her spear and struck at Chastin.

" Sal said to not hurt her." Phoebe said clenching her teeth while wiping away a line of blood near her mouth.

" You go help out with Sal. I'll take care of Chastin. Plus, Zoë's archery will be able to help aid me. Sal needs help." Thalia ordered.

" C'mon let's go! We'll helping Lady Artemis." Ash said not being able to stand there.

" HELL YEAH! WE'RE NOT GOING TO BE THE THIRD WHEEL!" Celeste yelled out loudly marching towards the forest. Soon, more sounds can be heard from inside the deep forests than the river.

Sal gave William a sweet 360 kick and using his elbow and jabbed at William unexpectedly.

" Stay away!" Sal yelled at Phoebe who was running towards him. William grinned at this sudden chance and charged.

The masked hunter simply smiled beneath his mask and took a step back.

Borrowing two seconds of time itself, he was able to use his hand and grasp the blade of William's sword.

Crimson Blood trickled down from his palm and dropped on to the snow now dyed in red. The gash on his palm can feel the cold blade digging in.

Sal held it tightly and using the disarming trick that Luke taught him back when he was only twelve.

He disarmed William one of the best assassin of End.

" You know why you keep losing?" Sal asked William smiling. William looked at him startled. But then grinned like a psychopath.

" I don't lose." He said dropping his sword before punching Sal. Phoebe clenching her teeth wiping away some blood before joining.

The two hunters swung the foot on both side of William trying to kick him. However, their two foot simply collide with each other.

William took the two's foot and twisted it before throwing Phoebe and letting her bump in a tree hardly.

She spewed put some blood that flow into the river and disappeared forever.

Sal looked at Phoebe and his eye filled with hatred at the sight of Phoebe now.

" YOU!" He yelled. The earth started to crack. A small shaking letting both to be unbalanced for a second or two.

Sal ran as fast as he could launching himself in the air kicking William. He punched William right in the center of his not so bad looking face and using a tree like a springboard. He kicked back and turned jumping right onto William's back.

William knew what he was going to do next. He grabbed Sal's two legs and leaned forward slightly and flipped Sal off of him.

A crunch can be heard and pain started overwhelming Sal finally.

Blood trickled down his cheek as he saw William grabbing his sword.

Sal's head was slightly spinning. But it was okay.

He position himself into a fighting stance before charging in again. Phoebe tried to join but was scared that, it would interfere and hurt Sal instead.

So, she tried helping as much as possible with some side kicks or some roundhouse kicks. She swirled around causing William to have side and back pains while avoiding any contact with Sal.

One was in the front and one was in the back hurting William at the same time and yet he never fell.

' No wonder he is one of End's best assassins.' Thalia thought. She couldn't help but be slightly intrigued and impressed but she was also fighting Chastin.

Although, there was several severe and non severe wounds but still it seems like Chastin was letting her win.

William used a hook kick kicking Sal's head. He then jabbed Sal making him push back to recover.

He smile and grin.

Raising his sword while Sal recover, he quickly slice down faster than speed of light. He been waiting for this moment. For too long.

SLICE!

Specks of blood flew into the air. Three arrows flew by nearly hit William. Artemis walked out in despair. Her hair messed up even more and was covered with blood and golden dusts from top to bottom.

" I...think...you forgot me." Phoebe said smiling while staring at William.

" No..." Sal said. The earth rumbled even more.

Blood oozed out from the side of Phoebe's shoulder.

" Hmph..." William said quickly kicking Phoebe's head making it bleed while deflecting the tens of arrows flying past him.

The water started to turn into ice and Sal's eye grew even cold.

He summoned his scythe and started slicing at William who can't dodge every attack anymore.

Specks of blood fly and the clashing of two weapons can be heard.

Artemis looked at the scene coldly and return to the forest looking for...her.

Phoebe held her shoulder. Her gash was deeper than expected.

" I'm fine." She convinced herself.

" I'm fine." She repeated before standing up slowly. She tried to walk away but...

Sal. Artemis. Thalia. Zoë who's now inside fighting against Chastin.

They were winning however...,

' Sal...' She thought.

" Are we going to be together till the end of our days?" Sal questioned.

" It's snowing..." She murmured looking at the snow. Blood dropped.

" Phoebe. Leave!" Celeste said running up towards her trying to giver her nectar. But she then stopped and hesitated.

She is not a demigod anymore...

" Come with me. We'll bandage you up." Celeste said determined.

Phoebe's eyes were now distant and her face looked pale.

A smile formed. She close her eyes.

" It's snowing tonight." She muttered and then looked at Celeste and every hunter apologetically before running back.

Celeste grabbed her hand and tried to hold it tightly but Phoebe had the strength somehow to shook it away.

Celeste saw her old friend walking away. Walking away and into a battlefield again.

Phoebe looked back. She stared into her old friend's eye.

She smile. Grinned. A tear dropped down from her face and into the snow mixing with droplets of her blood.

And then back into the fight. Pulling out her sword, she charged.

Charge right for William.

Sal's mask was broken. Gashes can now be seen on his tan face as he this time held his sword.

He must survive and Phoebe was willing to grant his wish.

She clench her teeth and ran as William was starting to charge in pointing his sword right as one of human beings's fatal area.

She stood in front of Sal as he was about to block it with his sword and he was capable of still doing that.

His eye widen and he used his hand and tried to push Phoebe away. Time seem to slow down to Sal as William's eyes widen and William's sword pierce right in Phoebe's chest.

William looked frantic for a moment and tried to pull out. Phoebe smile. Her teeth painted with red.

" You'll never win." She said holding her sword with one hand and holding William's sword with another. She dug the sword deeper knowing either way she'll die.

She then took her sword and dug right into William's chest. His eyes widen. She pulled it out quickly holding his sword tightly.

With one hard slice, she took out his arm instead of his head.

" Dang it..." She muttered not having enough energy to hold the sword anymore.

She turned towards Sal and fell on him. Blood now splatter all over Sal's face and body.

" Chase after your dreams Sal...Don't make me come up here and ...and..." She started coughing out more blood.

" Shhh. Shhhh. Phoebe you'll be fine." He stated wiping away all the blood from Phoebe's face.

" It's snowing." Phoebe pointed out again.

" Yes. It's snowing." Sal said looking at the snow.

" I'm sorry." Phoebe said.

" Sorry I can't be with you till the end. Even though we didn't promise to live till the end together but..." She said. The light in her eyes started to fade.

" Sal..." Celeste said walking up towards the two. He simply ignore everywhere.

" Sorry I broke my promise. But promise me two things Sal..." She said leaning forward.

" See the world and its future for me and...and..." Her eyes fixed towards the snow. Tears started to flow and dropped into the snow.

" And...and...be Sal Hunter." Phoebe spoke taking one last breath. Her eyes still stared at the snow falling down slowly and slowly.

Sal placed his forehead on Phoebe's forehead and close her eyes. There was a moment of silence and he looked up at the night sky.

He place his hand out touching the snowflakes still continuing to fall and fall.

" The snow is so beautiful tonight." He spoke softly.

 **End.**

 **AN: The song Sal played is called Broken Hopes and Dreams. Go search it up on YouTube if you want. The youtuber who posted it is TaiGekTou**

" A thousand words can't bring you back, I know because I've tried. And neither would a million tears, I know because I've cried."

\- Unknown


	123. Rampage

**At Texas...**

BOOM!

BOOM!

SLICE!

The cold blade slice right through some soldier's head.

Sal then kick the head to the other soldiers like a soccer ball.

His eye grew cold and harsh by seconds. His clothes covered with blood and his sword dripping with crimson blood.

The soldiers look at him with fear in their eyes. However, they continue to hold their stances.

It was only a day after her...death. The hunters had to prepare for her funeral and also...for her to be brought...back to camp.

This way they can all gather and honor her.

The gods, demigods, and the mortals...

Salomao took this chance to sneak out. He couldn't stand not hearing her voice. Her calls and her slap on the back everyday waking up.

The happiness and warmth that fulfilled him whenever she was around.

He went to one of the main bases of End's army and currently is going on a rampage.

Blowing up their armories and the forge.

A wave of ice blasted out of nowhere and attacked the soldiers causing them to freeze into statues.

Sal then proceeded to launch forward at the "ice statues" using his blade and slice different cuts on the statues.

It shattered and soon blood started to spill out of the body. The scene was gruesome as blood ooze out form different parts of the body.

And the heart can be seen trying to pump blood but also starting to fail.

Bits of brain and can be seen and vultures started to circle around the base waiting for a chance to swoop down and grab their breakfast.

Every scene, Sal just looked at it with an icy look.

" Right now, I'm a murderer. " He whispered to himself while clenching his teeth. Grabbing one soldier that was beside him ready to cut him down, he flung him into the air.

Using his leg, Sal then kicked the soldier in the stomach while he was flying. Blood mix with saliva hit his face that has a new mask now.

His old one was currently broken so he got a new one.

A scary one but yet have some kind of other feelings in it.

The soldier flew back towards a group of soldiers. Sal slowly walk towards the group.

" This is for Phoebe." He said as he rushed in. Launching himself to the air , he gave one of the soldier a roundhouse kick.

Turning 90 degrees to the left, he gave another soldier a big gash right on the chest.

Flares up one by one signaling to send help. However, Sal ignore every call and warning to stay back. He continued giving people big gashes right next to their heart.

" For Sora!" He yelled and a huge gush of wind blew by carrying dusts, sand, and dirt.

The earth shook and soldiers wonder will they survive this sudden attack.

Blood splatter on Sal's mask and his clothes. He couldn't recognize which blood was his and which was the enemies.

They were all mixed in. The pain and wounds cause by the soldiers were nothing comparing to...Phoebe's death.

One of the soldiers decided to stand up to Sal.

" What did we ever do to you?!" He spatted our holding his wound.

Sal looked at him like he was an alien from another planet.

The ground now have some frosts and was continuing to shake.

" What did you do to me?" Sal asked like he was crazy.

" Are you freaking crazy! You done everything to me!" He yelled rushing in slicing everyone in his path until he was face to face to the soldier.

He pointed at his chest not speaking.

" Our army wounded you in the chest before?" The soldier said. Sal looked away for a second and chuckled.

" Hehe...hahahahahahaha..." He started to laugh and laugh.

" All those wounds are nothing. Those wounds aren't anything comparing to..." He said. Suddenly he held the soldier's neck tightly.

" The wounds in my heart." He whispered before crushing the soldier's neck.

He then glared at everyone over there.

" It's all you guys's fault! Hurting Phoebe, Morgan, Sora, Pollux, and Annabeth!" He yelled walking slightly crooked towards them.

They all hold their swords tighter and praying to Infinity or End for good luck.

Sal suddenly stopped. He then lurch forward and spit out blood.

The crimson blood stained the specks of white and brown ground.

Pain fulfilled his body. However...

Sal simply laughed.

" Good...I can go see Phoebe again." He muttered.

Phoebe...

 _" See the world and its future for me and...and..." Phoebe said._

Live...

' No...I got to live. Revenge. Destroy. I got to destroy and take revenge on End's army. So, I can finally...' He thought before pushing forward.

His steps at first was a mess. It was like he was a ballerina going around to difference spot left and right.

However, he wasn't a good one. He keep walking right when he was meant to walk straight and walking left when he was suppose to go straight.

The world spin around him however, he doesn't care.

He wants revenge for killing the people he love.

He tried so hard saving people draining his powers and trying as hard as he can to fight back.

And yet he was still too weak...

He then started to smile and then started giggling.

Pulling off that scary mask of his, showing all the scars on his face and the one yellow eye and the terrifying and rotten look eye.

He started running towards the soldiers. Towards the base.

Arrows flew past him and some scrape him skin.

One arrow flew directly towards his eye.

Sal took out Phoebe's bloody sword out of nowhere. It still had William's blood and some specks of her own blood.

SLICE!

He swung the sword hardly cutting the arrow in half.

Pushing himself to the air, he did a 360 degrees spin before cutting the throat of three soldiers. Blood splattered everywhere and the soldiers look at him with fear in their eyes.

He giggled looking at the dead bodies.

" Remind you of anyone?" He said walking towards the soldiers.

" Mon- Monster!" One yelled. Sal looked at him coldly.

" Monster? When you kill one of my comrades, did you think about being humane?! When you captured demigods and torture them to get information, did you think of it as something only a monster would do?! Monsters are better than you! At least they know what they're doing! They know they are monsters!" He yelled out.

The earth split underneath the soldiers and soon the men of the army dropped to their doom. If they survive the fall, Tartarus will greet his new guests...

He looked at the remaining soldiers scattered around.

Sal looked at them like they were bunch of toys that he can break any second.

" I have a question. If you answer it correctly, you live. If you're wrong, well...tell Uncle H I say hello." Sal said while laughing.

The soldiers look at him scared. They shiver under the cold and insane stare of Sal.

Two soldiers decided to take a chance. They stood up and charge at the Masked Hunter.

" Foolish..." Sal scoffed and with one kick, he took off a soldier's head. The body was still moving forward for two seconds before falling right under Sal.

Sal then broke the other soldier's nose. Grab their armor and flung them towards his comrades.

" Who will stay with someone till the end of their life?" He asked.

The soldiers look at him and their body shake with fear. But they also knew, they need to take their time to answer so reinforcement can come.

" Your lover?" One soldier answered hesitantly.

BOOM!

An area of the base exploded and screams of young men and women can be heard.

" Alright free trial is up." Sal said clapping his hand together.

The soldiers now didn't dare to look up.

" Speak. Now." Sal said darkly. Insanity was gnawing him and his soul.

Hatred fulfill him and Sal doesn't realize this. But inside him...inside his heart, he's still that Sal.

Cause he wouldn't ask the soldier's that question if he wasn't.

He wouldn't spare one or two if he wasn't.

He was just angry, sad, and frustrated.

No matter how much he tried, the ending was still the same.

Death after death.

When will it end?

One soldier then look up.

" Your friend?" He said. A arrow flew past him giving the soldier a cut. It was obvious that Sal wasn't exactly satisfied with that answer.

" Your enemy?" One soldier then said. Sal raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He simply went up to them which cause them to move back a few feet.

" Tell me...live or die?" He asked blankly. Guess upon guess but which one was the correct answers.

Which one will answer his questions.

Who is the person who will be together with him till the end?

" Live." One soldier immediately said. A few glared at him as one answer can make a difference.

Sal close his eye and ice started form beneath them.

He looked at the with a dead look in his eye. He raised his sword about to strike. The soldiers took their sword ready to defend back to give themselves at least a slight chance to live.

' Goodbye mom...' one soldier thought in his head as he took his sword out. He knew it was quite impossible for him to live fighting this murderer. But if there's once chance...he'll take it.

Sal quickly strike down but suddenly...

 _" And...and...be Sal Hunter." Phoebe spoke taking one last breath._

His eye flash with some mix feelings.

His sword strike next to a soldier instead of the soldier. He looked into the soldier's eyes and seem to be analyzing him.

However, Sal didn't spoke a word. He shook his head and pulled his sword out of the ground and walked away from the soldiers.

Picking up his mask that's splatter with blood from the ground. He wore it back on before flashing away to somewhere...

Definitely not home.

 **End.**

" You are more than just a heartbeat in a world that forgets to love."

\- Unknown

 **( An for the quote: These people just really need to claim their quotes unless you are Unknown which if you are, dam life punched you a thousand times or what? Some quotes are so depressing...)**


	124. The Man

**At Pennsylvania...**

Sal sat under a tree drinking blue cherry coke.

Cans after cans...

Burps after burps...

" So this is what you've been doing this whole time huh...?" A deep voice spoke out walking out from the shades of the forest crushing the dead leaves behind him.

Wind blew covering one of the man's eye. However, it was still memorable as his eye was the darkest black Sal ever seen.

A smile hook on the man's face. He wore a suit making Sal think that he was Zeus or some jerky chairman of a company for a second.

However, power radiated off of this man and his hair...

It was almost like his.

However, Sal's hair was a white that reminded people of snow.

A clean snow that haven't gotten overrun by cars and trucks. A snow that never gotten step on by human beings. Pure and white.

Meanwhile for this mysterious man who's smiling at him like a stalker. It was a milky white color and somehow Sal was able to define the difference between his hair and this man's.

Soon, his yellow eye turn from a shock and confusion to a glare.

" Who are you?" Sal growled out ready to fight. The man looked at him and laughed.

" It wouldn't be a surprise if you don't remember me. After all, I knock you out when we first met. Plus, you can't fight me." He said crouching down examining Sal's wounds.

" You drained too much of your power and also because the wounds you have. Admit it Salomao Hunter, if you fight me in your current state, you'll be the one who say hello and have tea with your Uncle H." The man informed him.

Sal silently growled and took another can of blue cherry coke and chug it.

" I'm just as stress as a dried fish." He grumbled. The man tilted his head looking at Sal curiously.

" Dried fish can be stress?" He asked.Sal shrugged.

" Maybe? I don't know. Why are you even asking me anyway...?" Sal said.

The man suddenly felt like strangling Sal right now.

He then sighed rubbing his head slightly.

" Do you even know who I am?" The man asked.

" Nope." Sal replied. But then he started frowning.

A familiar face popped up.

" You're Chaos's friend?" He said suddenly. The man sighed in relief.

" Finally, you're not that much of a goldfish after all." The man said scratching his milky white hair. He then smiled mysteriously.

" But do you know who I am?" The man asked.

Sal looked at him crazily.

"Who do you think I am? Google?" Sal just answered back. The man rolled his eyes.

" No, I just thought you were Siri." He said. He shook his head and then looked into Sal's eyes. His smile became wider.

" But that's not important is it? Names are just titles. But what I can do for you is something that is important." The man said chuckling slightly.

As the wind blew by, the dead leaves from the trees fall one by one onto Sal's head.

The man simply picked one up and looked at it before crushing it into pieces.

" What can you do for me?" Sal said interested. The man leaned closer to Sal's ear.

" Time traveling..." He whispered before leaning back out. Sal's eyes widen and looked at him alarmingly.

" Just who the Tartarus are you?!" He exclaimed standing up.

" Named are simply titles. It is not important. But are you interested on this rare chance?" The man said walking everywhere looking at everything including the soil on the ground.

Sal fell into silence.

" What do you want? If this is a deal, then you definitely want something in return." Sal spoke.

The man simply looked at the ground thoughtfully.

" What do you earthlings call when something is 180 days free trial but you have to pay 9.99?" The man asked.

" Uhhhh... I think that's called a scam?" Sal said slowly.

" Well okay so this scam is technically free but also not free. You time travel once and saved people right? That means you changed the courses of fate and you must pay the prices." The man kind of explained while jumping onto a branch.

" Time traveling itself is something every powerful person can do. But no one is willing to pay the prices." The man spoke.

" Why?" Sal asked looking at him slightly weirdly as the man look closely at each marks and patterns on the branch and the tree itself.

" Cause no one knows what's the price." The man said loud enough of both of them to hear.

" You can be turned into a monster. You can lose your arms, legs, or anything physical. Fate can also torture you mentally. A living example is..." He continued opening his button up shirt.

Hundreds and hundreds of scars and marks on his body.

" I did it to myself..." The man murmured reminiscing those times.

" I time travel three times. Three times it slowly killed me." The man said.

" This is only the beginning Salomao Hunter." He said.

To continue, he rolled up his pants revealing a bionic leg.

He then snapped his finger showing a image to Sal in his mind.

In this vision, Sal saw absolute equality where everyone is equal in power, money, love, and all sort of stuff. The vision soon changed to hundreds of cities burning and people walking by ignoring the flames and the hundreds of lives dancing and screaming inside these building.

Sal close his eye.

" Stop." He muttered. But the images and visions doesn't go away.

Flipping the page, Sal's mind suddenly popped with hundreds and hundreds of negativity that would have made someone broke down.

You're worthless.

Nobody loves you.

'You're a worn up doll ready to be thrown away.' A raspy voice said inside his head.

" Stop." Sal said covering his ears. He opened his eye and saw the man staring at him.

" I see...Tartarus prepared you well..." He murmured.

" No, Sailor prepared me well." Sal corrected him.

 _" I can't help you every time you need my help. I'm not going to be there for you especially also having an answer for you." Sailor said looking at the ocean and the tides coming towards the shorelines._

Sal closed his eye tightly remembering that Christmas night.

" You say you can help me right?" Sal questioned. The man simply nodded.

" Not without a payment of course." He warned Sal.

Sal nodded and began to think.

" What do you have that the Fate wants anyway?" The man ask smiling. Sal raised an eyebrow.

" Hmph, I have loads of stuff that I can sacrifice! My tongue, my arms, my other eye, and even my mentality I have to." Sal replied crossing his arms.

The man looked at him believing that the hunter doesn't know how the deal and payment works.

" But the Fate-." He started.

Sal move his pointer finger side by side signaling a no.

" No, when you're trading with me. It not what you want, it is what I have that matters the most." Sal said grinning.

The man felt cheated or what Sal called scammed.

" That's not how deals and trades work." He whispered shaking his head.

" Well that's too bad!" Sal said walking right up to the man's nose.

" So please, give me two chances to travel back. I'll pay the price." He muttered. The man looked into Sal's yellow eye.

He sighed wondering why he had offer this way to the person in front of him. Of all ways he can do this, he just had to do this to this person.

He nodded his head and snapped his finger. A surge of power can be suddenly felt by yours truly Sal.

" Dam, if it wasn't because I needed to do important businesses, I would have use this Time traveling chance to find out who stole my red velvet cake. Totally worth the torture!" Sal exclaimed.

There was a lot of feelings showing on the man's face and one of them was a feeling that Artemis would feel often whenever Sal do or say something stupid.

" But Why are you helping me? You could just let me continue go on a rampage?" Sal asked. The man smiled reminiscing the past once again.

" I traveled three times trying to save them. Three times, it failed. Three times, history continue to repeat and grow to this state of war. I tried really really hard to reunite the group and have the group make up for all those greeds, selfishness, and all sort of stuff. But in the end, End still went and create her own empire. Chaos still tried to help the planets and her kingdom as much as she can. Justice is trapped and lock up down there. Nothing change. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't do anything. I was powerless to change the situation. And then you appeared in Chaos's bucket list to make up with. I found out about your sister and your sadness and hatred pouring on Chaos. The doubts and..." He said snapping his finger.

Once again, visions flooded inside Sal's mind.

He saw himself standing there with a bloody sword. He was at Camp Half Blood and everywhere was on fire. People were on the ground bleeding. It was obvious, he was the cause of it.

The vision changed and this time , it was back in the past when everyone glared at him and badmouthing him. Annabeth cheated on him and his friends one by one slowly left him.

The vision once again changed and this time, it was nearly the same as before but everyone was laughing at him. He was holding a sword tightly and looking at the ground trying to not cry,

" Loser!" One yelled out but Sal didn't know who.

" Your fatal flaw reminded me of someone." The man said remembering someone that somehow Sal felt it was either End or Justice.

" How?" Sal spoke out after a little silence.

" You both were drowning in the sea-." The man started.

" Uhh my father is Poseidon and I could swim..." Sal trailed off.

" Shh... just let me play my role as the minor character who teaches the protagonist a major lesson." The man said glaring at him. He then cleared his throat and looked at Sal softly.

" You both were drowning and couldn't find a way to get out." The man told Sal.

The masked hunter sighed.

'Drowning,huh?' He thought scratching his hair.

" You could use the time travel power anytime you want Salomao Hunter." The man said.

" But just so you know, the prices that must be paid is not good. Not really good." The man warned Sal one more time.

The sun glow down at the man.

" Wait! Who are you?" Sal asked. The man smiled looking at Sal with his black eyes.

" Names are simply titles, Salomao Hunter." The man reply back before disappearing.

Sal fell into silence.

" I just wanted to know your name though..." Sal muttered.

 **End.**

"Butterflies can't see their wings. They can't see how truly beautiful they are, but everyone else can. People are like that as well."

\- Naya Rivera


	125. Author’s Note and A Small Gift

**AN: Hey Readers, I'm going to take a small break. I've been posting non stop every three days or less on this app or website. I'm going to kind of collect my thoughts and meanwhile write more during that time on my break. It's just that I need some more time to get each chapter done because it's ending soon and I really want everything to just connect together and not be a pile of mess for once. It's quite a pressure to just look at the review and also knowing that there is probably one person who's waiting one me. But I really need a small break maybe just a few days to about a week.**

 **This small break helps me emotionally and mentally because of some issues I have inside of me and also trying to collect everything together and write.**

 **Although that is the case, I'm not going just stop on another platform (Wattpad) where I brought this story from.**

 **There is a small reason behind that I hope you understand why I'm taking a small break from here. It may be unfair that I'm just stopping right now but all I can say is I don't hope for you to understand why I stop only here but I do hope that you understand why I need a small break.**

 **Thank you.**

 **And here's a small gift. It has nothing to do with the main story:**

" This is Olympus News Channel 65, we are now going to interview the Hunt and its one and only mal-." June, a daughter of Athena, said monotonously.

" You forgot the wolves and my rubber duckie Seth and uh I don't know the deers and the birds and the beautiful trees. Wait a minute...does tree have genders?" A male voice came out of nowhere.

" Ahh speaking of the hunters, this is Salomao Hunter. May I interview you?" The daughter of Athena asked. The masked hunter frowned.

" Do I get cookies for that?" He asked.

SMACK!

" Hey, Elsa!" Artemis yelled cheerfully smacking Sal's back.

" Great to see you too, Merida!" Sal grumbled. Thalia was walking over and sighed.

" Note to self. Staying up all night watching Disney movies isn't good." Thalia muttered shaking her head.

" She wants to interview me. Should I?" Sal suddenly ask pointing at June.

Thalia and Artemis looked at each other and shrugged.

" Why not? No harm done." Artemis said looking st Sal who's eating an apple now.

He noticed the three girls's look.

" What? You never heard that an apple a day, keeps Apollo away?" Sal said.

The goddess of moon looked at him incredulously but still she summoned an apple and finished it.

" Anyway, Why did you decide to join the Hunt and are you able to say a pick up line?" June asked.

" Wow you hit the core." Sal said throwing out the core of the apple.

" It's because first of all, I didn't have much choice, did I?" Sal questioned glancing at the embarrassed goddess of moon.

" Second..." He said looking out at the opening dreamily.

" All those hot ladies around you. It's like a dream but it's not." Sal said. Thalia just glared at her cousin.

" Also, Hmm let's see hello, I'm a thief and I'm ready to steal your heart." Sal spoke with a sexy voice while winking at June.

June cleared her throat. Her face was slightly red from the unexpected answer.

" Um moving on, Lady Artemis if you were a mortal, would you have fall in love with Sal?" June asked.

" Of course she will. I'm flaming hot!" Sal said flipping his hair.

" No, not really. Though I can tell why people think we would be in love." Artemis said smirking at Sal who placed his hands next to his heart.

" Arty don't love me." He said fake weeping.

" And Miss Thalia, What is your favorite activity to do in the Hunt?" June asked Thalia.

The daughter of Zeus looked down and thought about it.

" I guess... training the hunters?" Thalia said shrugging.

Sal went right up to the camera June was holding.

" Psst, she just like pounding the hunters like they're slime or something." Sal said. Suddenly, his face was slightly disformed.

" Yo!" Eve yelled out waving high pushing Sal's face off of the screen.

" Heh, I'm your big bro!" Sal exclaimed.

" I'll call you big bro, when you actually act like one." Eve said smirking.

The masked hunter simply pouted like a kid.

" But I'm older than you..." He said looking down like a sad puppy. Artemis patted his back and dragged him back inside the Hunt.

" Now come on...we'll watch Powerpuff girls to cheer you up." Artemis said.

" Yay!" Sal yelled cheerfully running back to his tent. Zoë walked over to Thalia who looked at Artemis and Sal like they were a box of Cheerios with one lucky charm in it somehow.

Zoë shook her head. She looked at the June who was stunned.

" This is your daily life at the Hunt." Zoë said helping the stunned daughter of Athena closing the camera.

 **End.**

" It takes courage to grow up and become who you really are."

E.E Cumming


	126. Back to Fun Times

How could he have been so oblivious to every signs?

The teddy bear.

The unusual weather.

Sal shook his head and just sat there thinking. His heart was pounding for some reason and the emotions, he's feeling...

Is indescribable.

It felt like a hollow tree...nothing inside.

But it was slightly like he was missing someone. It was like a longing.

But then it was a feeling of confusion. What was he going to do next? He didn't plan out anything further just time traveling back to a certain time.

 _" Would she... want this?" Artemis asked._

Sal smack his head to keep that thought out. Now wasn't the time to question his choices.

" MORE! I WANT MORE!" Phoebe's voice can be heard from downstairs.

" Oh Zeus's pink heart underwear..." He sighed.

He forgotten how crazy and fun things was back then when everyone was free from duties.

He looked at the teddy bear and an idea.

POUND!

POUND!

POUND!

Large and heavy footsteps can be heard. Music blasted from upstairs.

" I'm going to go check on him." Zoey said staring at the ceiling weirdly. She walked up on the creaky and steep stairs and headed from Sal's room.

She opened the door.

Zoey immediately slammed the door with a emotionless look on her face.

" Huh? What's wrong Zoey?" Phoebe asked looking at her weirdly before turning the knob to Sal's room.

Phoebe's eyes widen and her jaw fell to the ground.

There standing was Sal wearing a Batman costume along with Sir Teddy the 1st being Groot.

" IT'S RAINING TACOS. OUT OF THE SKY. TACOS. NO NEED TO ASK WHY." Sal's stereo blasted the music.

" Let's save the world from the taco invasion." Sal spoke with nice Batman voice however he was posing like Superman.

Noah who went up to see what's taking them so long stared at them trying to process what's going on.

" Wut...?" She simply questioned.

Phoebe on the other hand had tears of joy streaming on.

" I'm sorry for intruding. Continue on." She said grabbing hold of the knob and slamming the door.

Sal heard the slam and scratched his face lightly.

" Great. First day back and I already scared them away. Great job Sal. Great job." He muttered the last part.

" Wait..." Phoebe said thinking a little. Zoey seem to be in deep thought in three seconds.

" Girls, please don't tell me that I'm the only one who saw that bear." Noah said. They looked at each other and there was three seconds of silence.

" WHAT IN THE-." They bursted out alarming the downstairs. Artemis ran up to see what was happening,

The three girls burst into Sal's room along with Artemis tagging along behind them.

" What happe-" she then began staring at Sal.

" Oh." She simply said looking at Sal.

" Ahh...I see... your breath been taken away by me. Nice to meet you. I'm Fishman." He said in a deep voice.

But the girls wasn't staring at him. They were staring at the walking teddy bear.

Sir Teddy the 1st noticed the hot ladies in the room and immediately went up and stick his hand out for a handshake.

Phoebe and Zoey looked at each and blinked.

Noah somehow seemed not surprised by that.

" So this is who you've been screaming at?" Noah asked.

Her room was next to her brother's room and the walls aren't exactly the thickest so often time, she would be hearing some talking and weird sighs from her brother.

Which earn him a nice lovely title.

A weirdo.

The girls looked at him in horror.

Sir Teddy the 1st saw a chance to take on Sal and somehow magically summoned a handkerchief and wiped a fake tear away.

He then walked to Sal and show the girls how Sal would "abuse" him.

" You shouldn't abuse animals..." Artemis said looking at him serious.

Sal looked at them incredulously.

" You all going to just believe this bear?!" He exclaimed.

The girls looked at him seriously and nodded.

Sal sighed. But secretly, he was also enjoying this.

He came back for this.

Smiling, he held his hand in surrender.

" Alright, I did say some mean things about him." Sal said.

Phoebe looked at Sal and her eyebrows raised slightly. She looked over to Zoey and saw her smile slowly going downwards.

It was like they both knew something. Something that Artemis didn't know. After all, lies can never overcome the decade of friendship.

There are times where Sal wouldn't want to play but today it isn't those days.

And yet...here he is, not doing anything that's usual.

Samuel wouldn't have expose that teddy bear. He would have smiled and said nothing's wrong or block them from getting in here.

Maybe Simon but it's kind of obvious it isn't Simon.

However, Phoebe grinned and didn't say anything. She didn't want to ruin anything.

Plus, if this Samuel doesn't want to tell her something, it isn't that big of a issue.

People have their privacies and secrets.

" Alright as a punishment..." She trailed off thinking of a punishment. She thought of the chivalrous Sir Teddy the 1st.

Her smile turn bigger and wider. The mood in Samuel's room seem to be a lot brighter.

" Let's go to Nine. Whoever is last has to buy me a coffee!" Phoebe said rushing down the stairways.

Soon three more followed.

Sir Teddy the 1st didn't follow along. He was too much of a gentleman to do such things.

Plus, looking at hot ladies on the California beach is his type of hobby.

Sal chased Phoebe down the stairs trying to catch up.

They rushed out ignoring the looks on the confused hunters's face.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Celena hiding in the shadows ready for Artemis to come out.

He simply continue running, however a small knife shot immediately from Sal's position and into the woods.

Bad news is that the knife hit a tree.

Good news is that Celena retreated alarmed that there is someone watching her other than Artemis and there wasn't a tree nymph there.

Sal continued running and running.

" Haha! Catch up slowpoke!" Artemis yelled surpassing Sal.

He smirked letting Zoey, the final person, to catch up.

However, the more he seemed to want to slow down in his mind. Fate seem to have other plans for him.

A swift of cold wind blew by Sal and a familiar person seemed to rush by.

Sal's yellow eye widen and he spread his legs and started running faster and faster.

" Sailor!" He wanted to yelled but it was stuck in his throat.

And soon, he passed Phoebe and continue running even though he passed Nine.

The white hair boy seemed to not let Sal catch up as he continued to run fast and faster.

And it seem like a while that the two was running.

And suddenly Sailor stopped. Sal barely can see Sailor's eye as he run towards him.

The masked legend in the mortal world turned around. He grinned at Sal happily and sweetly.

His white hair blow in the air and his yellow eye seem to shine like a little kid comparing to Sal's.

" Stay strong, Sal..." Sailor spoke with a soft voice and as Sal touched Sailor, everything of Sailor's presence seem to be swept away by the cold wind like sand.

It was like nothing happened.

Was it Sal's imagination?

Salomao touched his hands trying to feel a a bit warmth.

However there was no warmth instead...

It was quite cold.

 **End.**

"I don't have time to worry if it's right or wrong, you can't hope for a horror story with a happy ending!"

\- Eren Jaeger (Attack On Titans)


	127. Time Part 2

Sal feel like he have seasickness.

No, actually Timesickness if that is a thing.

He just time travel again after he had some fun time with the group.

This time, he was still at White Plains. He had returned from Camp along with Phoebe and Zoë.

However instead of meeting up with the group, he went another direction.

Running, he first called Charles.

" Hello Sam-." Charles began.

" Get the Tartarus over to 14th Avenue." Sal simply told him before hanging up.

He then called Zoë.

" Stop anyone except for Charles from coming to 14th Avenue." He spoke seriously.

Sal started running and running. Standing near a store, he waited for that person.

The traffic light flicker to red. Cars stop and the people started to cross the streets.

However, Sal waited.

Finally, a woman of his age came along driving her car on Sal's right side.

The traffic light flickered to green and as the car was in the middle of the intersection, another car, from nowhere, started heading towards the woman and the car.

Sal smirked and his eye turn gold.

And no one exactly knows how he did it but as the car headed towards the woman at a fast speed, he ran towards the center stopping the woman.

" Samuel?" Sora questioned nearly running over Samuel.

However she looked to the side and her eyes widen.

Quickly, she pushed the pedal and her car started to go.

William wouldn't let this chance go. He turned the wheels and drove right into the car's butt.

Sora lunged forward hitting her head on the wheel hard.

Blood streamed down from her forehead. Sal opened the door and immediately pulled her out.

And then Charles came.

" SORA!" He yelled worriedly running towards her.

The people looked at the scene in horror. Sal snapped his finger. A heavy mist covered everyone's eyes here.

Like nothing just happened, the mortals just continued to walk by.

" You...how did you know?!" William growled walking out of his car.

Sal turned to Charles and Sora.

" Leave." He simply spoke before lunging at William.

Their weapons clashed once again for the...uhh many and many times.

This time Sal didn't use his sword or dagger.

Like Kronos, he used a scythe.

It was big and hard to wield. But Sal didn't really care now.

Killing William was his one goal.

" Samuel!" Phoebe yelled.

A flash of memory reminded him of pain. He clenched his teeth as William was able to slice a wound on his chest.

Blood slid down and down and splashed to the ground creating a look resembling a red rose or a dandelion that's red.

" It doesn't take any effort to kill you too." William giggled.

Sal simply giggled back.

" Same..." Sal said giggling as he raised his scythe and slice down upon William. He used his arm to block an sword attack and swirled behind William and cut him from side.

Blood oozed out from both of them. Sal looked at the blood dripping from his arm sadly.

" All those blood...Could have use them for donating blood." He said shaking his head. But then he looked at William with a crazy look in his eye.

" Well I guess your blood is fine too." He said lunging forward once again.

" Is that really Samuel?" Charles said holding Sora tightly in his arms.

" I would rather...more call him Salomao Hunter." Phoebe said looking at the scene seriously. She desperately wants to help but Zoë kept blocking her and also so far, she only have this pocket knife.

Sure this can be used but...Phoebe doubt that it will have much affect on that person Sal is fighting.

The more Phoebe felt helpless of the situation, the more frustrated she got.

" Dammit!" She yelled slamming her first next to a wall while the others except for Zoë scooted back a little avoiding Phoebe's anger and frustration.

Sal fought like it was a Toca Boca game.

Every of William's attack, he manage to dodge all of them.

Though it wasn't hard in the beginning. After all this fighting between the two, Sal got a basic understanding of his fighting style.

He also tried to keep changing his fighting styles and different kind of techniques in martial art.

Such as judo, Kung fu, taekwondo, kendo, and all sort of martial arts.

Traveling to places does help with your learning a bit.

Especially with saying hello in 45 different languages.

Sal slammed William to a wall. Raising his scythe up, he slice down quickly.

The silver scythe slice down and into the brick wall missing William by a centimeter.

Sal pulled out using the end of his weapon stopped William from moving forward.

William wipes a trickle of blood next to his mouth. He grinned.

" Interesting..." He said holding his weapon tightly before lunging forward. The two went front and back trying to get an upper hand on one another.

But their level seem to be at the same level since none was able to get an upper hand just by fighting.

It was all about the smarts now.

Zoë looked around and tried to find something.

She searched through her pocket and found something.

Taking out her phone, she threw it at William nailing him right in the head.

The phone fell to the ground before getting crushed by William.

At this point, Sal went up and attempted to slice at William's chest.

William looked at Sal coldly and with one slice, he was able to take cut a wound next to Sal's heart. Blood splattered out and Sal held his wound in one hand.

" Sal!" Phoebe yelled stepping forward.

" Get the Tartarus out of here!" He yelled glaring at them with his golden eye.

As fast as wind, William went beside Sal.

" Hello." He whispered ramming Sal's head into a wall.

He then proceeded to stab Sal in the stomach multiple of times.

Sal's vision blurred drastically. However, wounds like this just seem numb right now. He held his weapon tightly and with one swift movement of his leg, he tripped William and use the point of his scythe and stab right through William.

The assassin looked down at his wound and clapped.

" Nice..!" William said with excitement before running towards Sal.

Phoebe looked around to see how she can help Sal currently. She knew that Sal wouldn't last any longer.

" C'mon think. Think!" She said rubbing her forehead. She then thought of an idea.

Quickly she ran towards the cars.

She ignited the car and started to drive straight to William.

" Move Sal!" She yelled. The masked legend's eye widened and sidestepped barely dodging the car.

William probably didn't Tyche or Fortuna cause he's not having the greatest luck today.

The car rammed right into William's body and to a wall.

BOOM!

" Phoebe!" Sal yelled running towards the car.

Phoebe's eyes blurred a lot but she grinned as she crawled out of the car and the fire.

She gave Sal a thumbs up.

" The rest is yours." She said fainting.

Sal checked her pulse making sure she was well before looking at the burnt William coldly.

He was slowly crawling out between the wall and the car.

Laying there, the two stared at each other.

" You're dying." Sal said walking over to him. He placed his foot on William.

" No Styx Sherlock." William scoffed and replied back coughing out some blood.

He was holding his wound from the stomach as he look at Sal.

" You know this doesn't change anything. You may have killed a William. But there is hundreds that could replace me. Who knows one day maybe a person name Shakespeare may be replacing me or Johnny or maybe even her." William said knowing that Sal knew what he meant when he mention her.

" This wouldn't happen if you didn't join End." Sal spoke up looking at him coldly.

William chuckled and then laughed.

" Didn't join End? You would have done the same thing if you were me." He said looking at the flames beside him.

It was like he was reminiscing the past memories that was burned away when he step out of his comfort zone and joined End.

Sal's eye soften slightly.

" We could have helped you. Nothing like his would have happened if you people have the courage to use your words to stand up to Chaos or Zeus!" He yelled the last part.

William smiled coldly.

" He...Help us? You can be that good ole hero that the gods want you to be. But you can't be everyone's hero! You can't know everything in the whole world! You don't know how much people can suffer!" William said pushing away Sal's foot and he stood up walking towards Sal.

" If there is good, then there is hate. It is same with almost everything. Moon and sun. Love and hate. Selfish and selfless. Light and dark..." William said collapsing right below Sal.

" If you let me go today because of pity. Don't expect me to not bite again. You. Don't. Know. Me." William said staring at Sal.

Sal crouched down.

" Why don't you tell us then?" Sal asked. William laughed.

" You don't tell others why you continue to smile and stay strong whenever something bad or sad happens, do you?" He shot back. Sal took a step back.

" How-." Sal began.

The assassin began to laugh and laugh. He grinned at Sal with his bloody mouth.

" It's a secret." He said. Sal looked at the laughing William coldly. He walked back and placed his foot on William's forehead.

" Bye Bye~." William said and then Sal step down.

Blood and some part of the brain flew out.

The masked hunter look at William coldly. He then began laughing and laughing for some reason.

Sal turned around and he saw all his friends looking at him pale and slightly scared.

He didn't said anything and walk to somewhere out of sight.

 _" You don't tell others why you continue to smile and stay strong whenever something bad or sad happens, do you?" He shot back._

Sal at first didn't know how he knew what he was feeling inside. But then he kept thinking of William's mysterious past.

And at that point Sal knew just why William knows his feelings.

 **End.**

"It is the time you have wasted for your rose that makes your rose so important."

-Antoine de Saint-Exupéry


	128. Time Part 3

_" You know this doesn't change anything. You may have killed a William. But there are hundreds that could replace me. Who knows one day maybe a person name Shakespeare may be replacing me or Johnny or maybe even her." William said._

Sal was lying on his bed. He had time to travel again.

To the night that Phoebe died...

His eye stared at the top of his tent waiting and waiting whether one assassin or someone will come tonight.

Part of his mind stayed alert and was watching out for his surroundings.

However, a part of his mind kept drifting off to somewhere else.

There were so many things left unsolved. Living like this and ending the war like this meant that shutting these mysteries in a box and never opening than ever again.

What happened hundreds of years ago before he was born? Vine and Dionysus's kids?

Annabeth? What was that letter about?

What about William's past and the people who do join End? Why did they join? Do they have the same experience as William?

 _" He...Help us? You can be that good ole hero that the gods want you to be. But you can't be everyone's hero! You can't know everything in the whole world! You don't know how much people can suffer!" William said._

Sal growled at that part. He stuffed his face onto his pillow.

Things are going so fast and ending so soon.

But what can he do other than obliged to it?

Everything is so confusing.

" Yo Sal...Saaaaal... Salomao Hunter!" Phoebe yelled from the outside.

The hunter groaned and got up.

" Speak of the devil." He mumbled playing with his white hair.

Sal then looked at the mirror. His face was still a little tan but...it has gotten a little whiter for some reason.

" There needs to be one day where I can leave while everyone is fighting and dying and go on a nice sunny beach to relax and...look at the hot ladies on there." He mumbled while grinning stupidly.

Sal placed his mask on and open the flap roughly. He glared at Phoebe.

" I need sleep, Phoebe. I don't want to become pandas yet." Sal said before closing the flaps.

Phoebe just pushed through the flap casually.

" Well, you know me, Sal. I hate to interrupt people's sleep. But you also know me Sal, that..." She started speaking before putting one arm around Sal.

She winked and looked at him goofily. She put her lips next to Sal's ear.

" I like playing with you." She whispers sexily and blows some air into Sal's ear. She then jumped back avoiding the punch from the man in front of her. The daughter of Ares laughed and crossed her arms.

Sal smiled. It has been quite a long time, he enjoys something fun.

" Awake now?" She smirked. The hunter chuckled before nodding. The two then walked out enjoying their day.

 **Night Time...**

Sal was waiting by the same river where William and he fought.

It is also the place where Phoebe died...

He touched the cold water. The masked hunter was waiting to see whether someone will come.

Whether in the end, he couldn't change anything except ruining relationships. He knew that time travel is causing a strain of relationships between everyone.

He wonders whether this was worth the price come after this.

" I see..." A man's voice suddenly said coming out of the shadow just like how William did.

Sal looked at him with a bored eye.

" You guys need to make a better dramatic entrance. Jeez, learn from Zeus a little." Sal scoffed crossing his arms playfully.

However, the water in the river was starting to freeze up and the wind surrounded the two men became cold and harsh.

The man narrows his eyes.

" I wouldn't have to come here if it wasn't for you." He growled snapping his finger. The ground cracked open and clouds started rolling by in this night sky.

Sal snorted.

" What was I going to do? Let you and End destroy Olympus and kill all my friends?" Sal replied back coldly.

He stood up and walked over to where the man is. He pushed him back.

"What would you do if End was dead. Your very own best friend? You and End keep taking things away from me. Why not the sudden change." he said giggling.

And with suddenness, Sal swung his dagger and swiped at the man's throat.

A flash of silver was at the corner of Infinity's eyes. His eyes widen and he took a step back.

Specks of blood flew into the air.

Sal looked at him innocently and with fake surprise.

" Oops, I slipped," Sal said. Infinite growled.

The wind started to blow more and the rolls of clouds kept barging in on the two.

" You are a cheeky one, Salomao Hunter." Infinity growled summoning his sword. The hunter in front of Infinity bowed mockingly.

"Thank you, I learn from the best," Sal said with pride in his voice. The two stared at each other for a moment before charging in at a lightning speed.

Sal used his left hand and leg as a way to place himself back and balance himself. He used his surroundings. The air, the earth, the water, and even the elements that Infinity summoned and brought in was used by him.

The air seems to be wielding a knife piercing at Infinity. This was the same with Sal too. The clouds above him seem to be like the knives glaring down on him and wishing that his face was on the ground and not on his neck.

Sal prayed to Tyche that the hunters aren't alarmed by this for a little longer. He didn't want Phoebe to be anyway near here.

The cold bronze blade slice through the air and right onto Sal's shoulder. The blood that slowly trickled down his body and dripped into the icy hard ground.

Infinity took a nice breath. He smiled at Sal.

" William was right when he said you were pretty good with martial arts." He said gripping his sword tightly.

" You aren't so bad for being old as dirt," Sal spoke grinning at him. He was holding his shoulder wound while holding the silver dagger tightly.

An arrow flew by and hit the tree next to Infinity.

The two both looked towards where the arrow was fired.

It was a gray-eyed woman and was glaring at both Infinity and Sal.

" Who's side is that girl on?" Infinity muttered as he noticed the look on the woman's face.

Sal immediately brightens up for a second. But his lips turn into a thin line and his eyebrows knitted together making some wrinkles on Sal's face.

" Why are you here? Get out of here!" He yelled. The trees in the forest seem to carry his words all over the place.

Phoebe who was standing beside Zoë looked up at the sky. Her eyes suddenly turned from casual to alarmed.

The same as everyone in the hunt.

" Sal." Zoë suddenly made the connection and stormed into Sal's tent only to find a dummy inside his bed.

Zoë ran out and was about to say something when Phoebe just headed towards where she assumed the sound of the voice originated.

Zoë clenched her teeth.

" That girl!" she yelled chasing after her. The two jumped through pits and mud. They dodged trees and looked around.

Zoë was looking around for Phoebe while Phoebe was looking for Sal.

Her eyes then laid upon one area. Gripping her sword, Phoebe swiftly jumps over trees. She could also hear the sound of horns.

It was from the Hunt. But she couldn't care less about it so far.

" Sal!" she screamed out as she saw the blood. Infinity turned to look at her. For a moment, his eyes flash with surprise and he just smiled.

He turned back to Sal.

" Another one joining the party, huh?" He said amused.

The daughter of Ares stopped and smirk.

" Party? I love the party. Especially death ones. Full of celebration and balloons." She said and with one leap, she charged at Infinity.

Phoebe can hear a smack in the face. It was from the woman in the woods. She smacked herself in the head while sighing.

The masked hunter wasn't a big loser too. He grinned and charged forward.

The two go back and forth dodging some of the attacks from Infinity. Sometimes the two would block attacks coming from Infinity.

The horn blow once again. Just now it was nearer.

Arrows started to fly by scratching Sal and Phoebe too.

" Stop!" Zoë yelled out knowing this wasn't the best of plans.

Another arrow flew by and hit Infinity's shoulder shattering it.

" Now!" Phoebe yelled charging in. She grabbed Infinity on the shoulder. Using the butt of her sword, she jabbed it in Infinity.

Sal grinned at what Phoebe was doing. He waited for two seconds for Phoebe to continue.

As a cue, the daughter of Ares managed to flip the man that was 5 inches taller than her to the ground.

Sal then ran in leaping before crushing the two legs of Infinity. A scream came from Infinity before laying on the ground helplessly.

Phoebe and Sal looked at each other. They were both breathing heavily. The two then proceeded to smile at each other.

A final horn was blown and there it was, hunters in silver parkas arrived. Although, there was no more fighting they were here in case of many other things that can happen.

" Check the areas!" Artemis ordered walking over to where Infinity was. She looked down at him coldly.

Sal looked over at the forest. He smiled warmly and mouth thank you.

If it wasn't for her, he would have probably been in even worse shape than when Phoebe have spotted him.

Unbeknown to him, the woman was behind a tree and she smiled softly before disappearing and off to another mission from Destruction.

Artemis crouched down. Her face shows a little bit of worry.

Everything has been way too easy. William took a few months for Sal to defeat and probably took him years back then to even try to go against him.

So, how can a person older than Time be so easily defeated?

Suddenly, Infinity giggled.

" You want to know a secret?" He asked smiling mysteriously surprising Artemis.

The goddess of the moon took a step back. The blood in Infinity's mouth disappeared and suddenly the aura around them turn darker.

" You know what? Today is buy one get one free day. So...hehe did you know that Infinity means that there are never-ending possibilities? Oh and also..." He spoke getting up.

At first, his stance was still wiggly and it was hard for him to stand but then, he stood up perfectly. His eyes glow brightly.

" Phoebe is supposed to be dead." Infinity whispered in Artemis's ears suddenly before punching Artemis in the gut causing her to fly into a tree.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

" One punch man?" She questioned holding her sword tightly now. Her eyes, however, darkened a lot.

Sal clenched his teeth.

" I won't let you die. I won't. I want you to walk with me till the end. Live and die together as best friends forever." Sal muttered. He held his dagger tightly.

Phoebe smiled softly. She ruffled his hair.

" Thanks," Phoebe spoke softly before charging in. Her sword is like a light piercing into darkness as she slices through Infinity.

The ancient one however simply shadow traveled to her side and kicked her.

Zoë started running in. Her memories may be all jumbled up but it doesn't mean anything.

She took her hunting knives and started fighting.

Swing her knives, the Huntress was able to make some cuts.

Artemis held her gut. She gritted her teeth. She suddenly felt so powerless against Infinity or anyone really.

She wasn't like Athena, smart and wise.

She wasn't like Apollo, a great healer.

She wasn't anything like Ares nor does she wants to be. But having great strength is pretty handy currently.

She was just a huntress, good tracking and hunting.

Her bow is practically useless here. She could kill Infinity with her skills but...she could also kill any of her friends out there too.

" Phoebe..." She muttered. Her footsteps were wobbly yet her vision was perfectly fine.

As she continues walking, she continues speeding up her walking.

She then slammed Infinity into a tree the moment he wasn't watching.

" Ha! Payback!" She said smiling like this was a whole joke.

The crimson and yet maroon looking blood slowly slide down from the side of Artemis's hair.

She wiped it away creating some smudges of blood on her face.

Infinity growled using his sword, he stabs right into Artemis.

" Lady Artemis!" Thalia yelled. Thunderstruck at a tree far away.

She ran forward and grab Artemis and fed her some cubes of ambrosia. She glared at Infinity.

" How dare you..." Sal spoke before Thalia can. The water from the river flow up and slowly turn into ice.

Sal's golden eye sudden turn into a poisonous green color.

Sal opened his fist and the water flow above his palm. He waved his hand and the water flows freely towards Infinity.

As it moving fast in Infinity's direction, the water quickly turns into ice creating some large sharp icicles that pierced will pierce through Infinity.

Infinity used his power over weather and struck the ice with lightning.

The ice shattered into small tiny crystals. However, things couldn't be any more of a mess. Sal's eye turn, even more, darker and Thalia felt the fear that Annabeth talked about early on.

It contrasts the Percy they knew. The small tiny ice crystals started shaking and before turning into water and then to mist.

A heavy mist loom over the forest. Phoebe grinned despite the situation. She grabbed her sword and saw Infinity in this heavy mist.

He was the only male here other than Sal.

And Phoebe definitely wouldn't mess up Sal and Infinity. Especially right now with Sal's eye that can literally be light of a disco party right now.

She swung her sword and the blood splatter onto her face.

Phoebe grinned victoriously but at the same time sadly. The death of Infinity or even causing a large wound only meant that her time was up.

As a cue, the mist turns into small water droplets before turning into ice and hitting everyone. Sal's eyes still were glowing green.

He lunged forward making a cut to Infinity. The droplets of blood ran free and dripped everywhere as Infinity moved around.

Infinity's gray eyes glow. The clouds were looking even worse than usual. Thalia tried to control it but her main power is lightning. She clenched her teeth.

' Father.' She prayed for help. Thalia hopes that her father, Zeus, would be able to separate the clouds a little bit.

A small wave of power suddenly was around Thalia and she smiled at the sky that was slightly clear to see now.

" Thanks," Thalia muttered before going in the battle again.

" This dam bug!" She yelled as Infinity landed another hit on Phoebe. The wounds can be seen clearly.

Lightning struck twice. One from Thalia and one from Erin. The hunters were carefully shooting as Infinity and some were in the battle.

The healers in the Hunt was busy feeding the wounded ambrosia or nectar whenever they can get a hand on the wounded hunters or the people fighting Infinity.

Eve's eyes were slightly dark too. She may be a little girl. But, she was also the child of the Big Three.

With one touch of the water, power crash inside her body like the waves on an ocean beach.

The earth cracked even more and water started spewing up from it.

Phoebe clenched her teeth as she gripped her sword tightly. Her face was pale and sweat was dripping down.

She jumped over one of the cracks and disappeared into the water for a second before coming out on Infinity's side.

Phoebe swirled to the back grabbed his shoulder and pulling it back.

A crack can be heard.

Infinity gritted his teeth in pain. He used the bottom of his sword and jabbed hardly at Phoebe's stomach. Turning around, he sliced off one of Phoebe's arm.

Another shadowy figure came to Phoebe's side.

It was Sal who was looking at Infinity calmly while picking Phoebe up.

As soon as Phoebe was able to stand properly, he took Phoebe's sword and charged. His patterns looked like a mess however, it was able to cut through Infinity's skin like paper.

Phoebe wiped away some of the blood with her remaining hand.

Her left hand was shaking slightly. Phoebe started charging in. The blood from her right side splattered to the ground.

She was growing paler.

" Catch, Phoebe." One of the healers yelled. A cube of ambrosia was thrown to her. The cube dropped to the ground and rolled towards her.

She hesitated. Technically, she was still a mortal.

But...she took it and put in her mouth. The wound on her body was a little bit better. Phoebe felt a little bit better despite her feeling like her inside was burning.

' It worked probably because of my past.' She thought as she charged.

She rammed the side of Infinity and grabbed his sword.

Infinity's eyes widen and tried to pull away. Sal smiled shakily.

" Thanks, Phoebe." He spoke as he rammed Phoebe's sword to where Infinity's heart might be.

An arrow flies past and Phoebe let go of the sword making Infinity step back at the suddenness.

She grabbed the arrow with her left hand.

" Thanks, Lady Artemis." She smiled sadly knowing that it wasn't her intent to go along with this.

Infinity spat out blood. He quickly swallowed a lot of ambrosia.

" Neverending possibilities." Phoebe mocked him. Infinity smiled creepily.

" Yes, never-ending possibilities." He spoke smiling. He grabbed his sword not knowing that Phoebe was holding an arrow.

His sword pierces into Phoebe's body.

Infinity's eyes widen.

" Neverending possibilities, remember?" Phoebe said smiling. Her arrow was right on Infinity's heart.

" No..." Infinity collapsed. Phoebe took a step back and fell to the ground.

" Now!" Thalia ordered. Arrows flew into the air and down towards Infinity piercing into him.

Infinity looked at the scene with his eyelids half closed.

He chuckled. The aura around the hunters grew stronger.

He chuckled even more and then turn into a laugh.

" I lost..." He muttered looking at his wounds and touching them to feel the burning fiery pain.

This time no one bothered him.

Sal held Phoebe in his arms. Blood gushes out of Phoebe.

She smiled and opened her mouth.

Sal held her tightly.

" Shh, it's okay. Everything will be fine." Sal whispered softly into Phoebe's ears.

" We'll go home. Have a party and steal everyone's cookies." Sal spoke. Zoe smiled with tears in her eyes.

She sat on the bloody ground.

" We'll have archery competitions and pull pranks on everyone," Zoë spoke softly.

Sal hugged Phoebe tightly trying to give her some warmth.

She opened her mouth once again.

" Do...you...have me in your...heart?" She asked coughing blood out. She was breathing heavily and her eyes dropped down occasionally.

The healers cast spells and tried hard to bandage her arm up. But she shook it away.

" Yes. I do. You're everywhere in my heart." Sal whispered.

" Then...Then I will... be able...to stay beside...you forever, Sal..." Phoebe said starting to gasp for breaths. Blood gushes out of her mouth.

Sal put his forehead next to hers.

" Please...don't leave me," Sal muttered. His body was shaking slightly.

" I'll punch...William for you. Visit your... Uncle H. Everything...will be okay. I'll wait...for to you. " She said raising her left hand and trying to play with Sal's white hair.

" I love you, Sal." She spoke softly as tears ran down her cheeks. Sal tried to pull her closer.

" I love you too." He replies back. There was no reply this time. Phoebe's hand fell to the ground.

No one said anything. There was just silence as Sal try to feel Phoebe's warmth. But as time continues to pass, the maiden in his arms was gone forever.

Sal couldn't feel her warmth ever again.

 **End.**

" Mom, why do the best people die?"

" When you're in a garden, which flower do you pick?"

" The most beautiful ones."

\- Unknown


	129. Paying the Bills

**A Few Days Later...**

He gulped as he held his knife tightly. Sal opened the flaps that opens him to the outside world.

Cold wind immediately ran inside. The sun looked down at him trying to figure what he was doing.

Sal looked away from the sight. He turned back to the darkness inside his tent.

The deer head hanging off of the tent stared at him a look of dismal.

He sat on his cold wooden bed. Sal continue gripping the knife in his hand hardly.

His yellow eye looked at the knife as it was something malignant.

The air around him seem to be clawing into him. He squeezed his eye shut.

' Hey OREO, if it is in your abilities, please turn this tent into a soundproof tent. There is no need for people to see a dying cat inside.' He spoke inside his own head.

' Weird way to word it but...yes Salomao. I will.' OREO spoke.

It was time to pay the bills.

Sal gulped as he stared at the cold blade in front of him.

He took off his shirt revealing a bare chest. He grabbed a small wool towel and stuff it deep enough inside his mouth making sure that he can't speak clearly and also making sure it that he is at least able to bite on to it with his white pearly teeth.

He grabbed the knife and at first he slowly ran it up his chest.

' Will I die for this?' He asked inside his head.

' I'll be right here to heal you up if you near death. Fate doesn't want you to die. They want you to make you suffer.' OREO explained.

' Okay good, I can still eat my Cheerios.' Sal thought inside his head.

On the outside, multiple of lines opened up Sal's skin.

Suddenly, people started to pop up from Sal's vision and started walking towards Sal. Each holding a dagger of their own and a happy white mask.

One of them walked to Sal.

" Hey, Percy. Long time no see." A woman's voice greeted him with a smile as she stood right in front him.

She took off the mask revealing Bianca Di Angelo, the daughter of Hades.

She had burnt marks everywhere on one side of her face. On the other side, it was like someone had ripped off her face. Marks made by metal can be seen and a hole was in the side of her head gushing out blood still.

She twirled her dagger and slid it from Sal's thigh to his chest.

" How pathetic..." She muttered shaking her head. Her eye stared at Sal before laughing.

Meanwhile, blood trickled down Sal. A dagger suddenly can be seen inside of Sal digging into his ribcage.

Slowly and slowly, Bianca slowly dug down and down to his stomach.

A sound that's similar to a scream can be heard.

" It hurts doesn't it? Then why didn't you save me! Why didn't you save me from this agony pain!" She yelled jamming the dagger into Sal exploding his intestines.

She then slowly pulled it out making sure it cut through each tiny little veins and flesh.

The dagger not only painted with blood but it also created a giant opening on Sal. The dagger itself had shards of bones.

Bianca looked at it and giggled. She lay next to Sal's chest and hear his heart beat. She dug her nails deep.

" How beautiful. Sadly, beautiful things die." She said dug deeper before jerking back quickly peeling off a little bit of Sal's skin.

A scream can be heard and Sal fell onto the the dirt floor.

Slowly, she kept peeling and peeling.

" I thought you were strong, savior of Olympus." Bianca taunted. She smirked at the withering person in front of her before moving back.

A high five was shared and another person came.

" Hey, Sal..." A woman's voice once again called out to him. She lifted him up and put him into her thigh.

She took out the towel and through it across the tent.

Blood immediately gushes out.

" Aww, you poor thing." She spoke playing with his hair.

" Nothing like this would have happened if you just accept that you were a loser. Idiot." She spoke. She took her dagger and slowly by slowly put a wound behind Sal's ear.

" You are an idiot for trusting people. You know how the world works. You know how people are cruel. Yet, you keep trusting the world. But let me tell you this. No. One. Likes. You." She said now bashing as Sal's head.

She stood up and her mask fell. A familiar gray eyes staring at Sal.

" Surprise." She said smirking. Before kicking Sal to the edge of the tent. She jumped on Sal stepping on him.

Screams after screams and the tears never ended.

The tears roll down his face and into the cuts. It sting him and hurt him over and over again.

" Oh and I cheated on you multiple of times with Landon. And you know what? It was always more enjoyable than you can ever give me." Annabeth whispered in his ears.

Visions started playing inside Sal's head.

People making him a laughing stock and calling him trash.

Worthless and useless.

And nobody likes trash.

Or a scene of him holding his own child with Annabeth. She had Annabeth's beautiful blonde hair. But, as the baby opened her eyes, it showed Landon's colorful eyes.

He wanted to scream. But he simply looked at the group of masked people with anger and sadness inside him.

He grabbed his knife and charged at the group.

" Percy?" A woman's voice and a male's voice said at the same time.

They looked at Sal with hopeful look. They ran up and hug him before pulling off their mask.

It was his mother Sally and Paul.

" Look, we don't attack people Percy." Paul spoke.

" Yes, no matter what they do you shouldn't attack back." Sally spoke ruffling Sal's white hair.

" Even if they are speaking the truth." Paul added in.

Giggles and laughs can be heard as they saw the dimming hope in Sal's eye.

Sally looked at that and her lips slightly curved up.

She gripped Sal's knife and put it next to Sal's left shoulder.

" Look, we need to forgive others right?" She said slowly sawing Sal's arm off.

" We don't lie to others right?" She asked again.

" This is giving kindness to the world, Percy." Sally said giving one last effort and Sal's left arm fell down.

Blood pour out contaminating the ground. Sal looked at that missing arm. Despite the burning pain and the desire to die, he looked straightly at Sally.

He smiled as he put his bloody right hand on her.

" Liar." He spoke softly. Tears started pouring down mixing in with the blood. He slowly walk towards the group.

" Liars." He repeated chuckling.

" If it wasn't because you were the child of the prophecy. No body would have liked you!" A person yelled throwing off his mask.

Standing there was Charles Beckendorf. Wood chips stuck inside him. His body was all wet and soggy. The smell of sea immediately hit everyone and so was the smell of Greek Fire.

Another pull off her mask revealing a girl with no head holding her wound.

Voices bounce off the tent.

" Remember me, Sal. You save me the first time. But why couldn't you save me the second time!" Morgan yelled out.

Sal took a step back only to feel that he was nearly stepping into a pit.

There he saw was the same pair of eyes that haunted him for a while.

He looked at Sal and chuckled darkly.

" Well, What do we have here?" He said rising to the top.

" Looks like people finally realize that you're just a weapon. Once it gets rusty and worn, you should just throw it away." The man spoke stepping near Sal. He grabbed Sal's white hair roughly and slam him on to the grab.

Using his scythe, he created a large hole on Sal's back. Slowly, the man put his hand inside and played with Sal's bones.

He pressed hard on each one crushing it.

" No...No!" Sal yelled. The man used Sal's own knife and carved words into Sal's spine.

Worthless.

A weapon.

Discarded.

" Who are you, Salomao Hunter?" The man asked.

" I am me." Sal croaked out. The man smirked.

" Not anymore." He said stepping on Sal multiple of times.

" YOU ARE NOT YOU. UNDERSTAND? YOU ARE SOMEONE'S SLAVE. YOU CAN never be yourself in this kind of place. You don't fit in with both humans or demigods. A monster. A weirdo. A mistake." Kronos whispered the last few parts inside Sal's ear.

Sal rammed his own forehead onto the ground.

He rammed it again and again.

" I am me." He croaked out.

" I have worth. I love people even if they don't love me." Sal whispers.

" One side love?" The man said laughing. Sal nodded.

He stared at the masked hunter before carving a word on Sal's remaining arm.

Curse.

He roughly flip Sal to his front.

" Hold him down." The man ordered glaring at the masked people with his harsh golden eyes.

" Yes, lord Kronos." They spoke in unison before proceeding to hold Sal down.

He didn't defend. He couldn't. This was his way of paying back to Time.

" One sided love, Huh? You must be very lonely then." Kronos muttered inside his ear as he stood above Sal.

He enjoy the hopeless look in Sal's eye. His lips curved up and slowly he put his hand inside Sal.

And with one thrust, he nearly ripped out Sal's pancreas.

CRACK!

Sal's finger joints snapped apart. The auburn haired goddess of moon was snapping each on on Sal's right hand.

Thalia was doing the right leg and Pollux was doing the left one.

" I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." Artemis constantly repeated. At first, the words don't harm Sal.

But slowly Sal started to believe it. The words was like a knife slowly cutting from his arm to his wrist.

" You can't save anyone in the end. Your ideas always ended people dying. Why are you here anyway? Nico, Bianca, and I could have done better as the child of Prophecy." Thalia said loudly snapping Sal's toe and twisting Sal's leg back and forth and sometimes even 180 degrees.

" What gave the right to try and help everyone. You should have stop intervening with people's lives. Maybe everyone wouldn't have suffer as much." Pollux spoke harshly making cuts.

Sal's vision was dotted with red, blue, and green. At first, he smiled. But then his smile turn into a grin and then a laugh.

Kronos for the first time looked at him with a questioning look.

" I'm a monster. I'm a monster! Monster!" He yelled out laughing. Bugs started crawling out from his chest wounds, his ears, and his mouth.

A large centipede cams out of his chest.

" Hahaha! Monster! I'm a weapon." He said tearing flow down along with blood.

" Monster..." He spoke closing his eye tightly.

The small little legs crawl around him. Their little teeth bit into Sal.

" Who am I?" He asked himself finally as a tarantula slowly climb up from his neck to his face.

 **Meanwhile...**

" He's taking a nap. " Thalia answered Artemis.

Artemis has came back from a meeting. She frowned at that.

" A nap? That long. I went to the meeting at 11 in the morning and now it 5. Six hours? He usually don't take this long of a nap." Artemis spoke.

Thalia nodded looking at Sal's tent worriedly.

" I don't know. But there's no movement or any sounds. So I assume it is a nap. His tent isn't soundproof so I didn't think he would doing anything in there." Thalia answered.

Artemis started heading towards the tent. She suddenly had some bad vibes.

" You stay outside. Don't come in." She spoke taking out her knife. She opened the flaps and her eyes widen.

The ground was doused with blood and small pieces of skin.

A arm was laying next to Sal's bed. Knives after knives can be seen on the ground.

Artemis recognize those. They are Sal's personal knives. He keeps multiple of knives just in case.

She took a step back outside. Thalia look at her in questioning. She tried to open the flaps but Artemis block her.

" Don't look, Thalia." Artemis told her. Her face was pale white.

" Sal...oh gods..." Artemis's face turn into horror. She stormed in trying to find Sal. But he was nowhere in sight for now.

" Who am I?" A man's voice spoke out from the shadows. Artemis puked at the sight of Sal. The wounds and words after words carve into Sal's body.

" Hehe..." He was giggling. Artemis crawled over to him. She touched his face with her now bloody hands.

" DON'T TOUCH ME!" He yelled slapping Artemis's hands away.

" Sal?" Thalia's voice can be heard outside.

" Look at me Sal." Artemis spoke turning his face towards her. His broken yellow eye face her silver eyes.

" Hehehe, it's that hater." Sal giggled swing back and forth.

Artemis's eyes held guilt, remorse, and pain. She hugged him tightly not caring that he was bloody.

" Shh, it's okay." She whisper hugging him tightly. She patted his back and soothes him.

" I love you, Sal." Artemis spoke softly.

" What in the Ha-." Thalia spoke. She disobeyed Artemis's orders and opened the flaps to see this. Her face turn green and she nearly throw up.

However, she ran away heading towards the rivers as fast as she can.

As soon as she threw her drachma in and the Iris Message popping up showing Apollo.

" Get your butt over here or else." Her eyes flash dangerously before swiping off.

She rushed back and to the infirmary grabbing nectar and ambrosia. She grabbed the med kit and as she ran toward Sal's tent. She past Zoë and Celeste who look at Thalia in questioning.

But Zoë didn't bother to question. Something was definitely wrong.

She rushed towards Sal's tent along with Thalia.

" Don't come in." Artemis spoke now holding a crying Sal.

" It hurts. It hurts." He said trying to hug Artemis with his one hand.

Worthless can be seen on Sal's arm.

" Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul

And it's the only thing that I know, know. I swear it will get easier. Remember that with every piece of you." Zoë started singing Ed Sheeran's song.

Thalia look at Zoë confused but she realized that Sal's crying started turning smaller.

Thalia and Celeste both look uncomfortable but they both cleared their throat.

" Here comes the rain again. Falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again. Becoming who we are. As my memory rests. But never forgets what I lost. Wake me up when September ends." They both sang a song from Green Day.

' Please...' Thalia thought.

This time it only turn into small cries for help and thoughts of pain.

" Who am I? Why am I so useless?" He starts muttering while shaking.

Artemis stood up. She stuck her hand out. Sal looked at it confused. He look up and saw Artemis's shining eyes.

"A mile frae Pentcaitland, on the road to the sea." She started singing.

Zoe's eyes widen. Somehow she remember that song.

"Stands a yew tree a thousand years old" she continued singing and this time Sal took her hand.

Artemis slowly walked towards the flaps.

"And the old women swear by the grey o' their hair" Artemis and Sal was at the entrance.

She gesture Sal to open the flaps. Shakily, he put his hand on the flap and opened it.

" That it knows what the future will hold." Artemis sang the last part of the first verse of The Yew Tree.

Bright lights shine on Sal. He looked around and saw the same view, he saw this morning.

This time he smile happily and he grinned like a child.

Everything was so beautiful.

 **End.**

 **AN: So if anyone confuse with uh the brutal part. So basically, an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth. In return of the three times he goes back to time, he has to pay for it. The three punishment is mental abuse which is the words and hallucinations of his dead friends and some of his fears, physical abuse, and lastly arm cutting. That one was technically is my tribute to Phoebe cause well I have my own thinking. I'll explain if you people ask.**

" There comes a time when you have to choose between turning the page and closing the book."

-Josh Jameson


	130. Infirmary

Annabeth opened the window to Sal's room and jumped in.

" Is that you, Spider-Man?" He muttered opening his eye. The daughter of Athena looked at him incredulously.

Her lips curved up as she looked at Salomao with a happy look.

" I'm glad you're alive..." She spoke. Sal by now had opened his eye and looked around. He groaned.

" I probably filled up Apollo's sign in sheet." He grumbled trying to push himself up. But after the whole incident, Sal had grown too weak.

Annabeth looked at the board next to his bed.

" Well...you are in for 32 reasons. For example, blood loss, bacteria, several hundreds of cuts, and..." She spoke.

Sal looked at her for a second and then his eye fixed to the ground.

He was reminded of that day.

Annabeth glanced at him for a second and looked down as well.

" I'm sorry." She apologized suddenly. Her voice cracked as she stared at the white marbled floor that's suddenly really interesting to her.

Sal played with his hair. He still avoided eye contact obviously uncomfortable with Annabeth right now.

" Sorry...it's just..." He trailed off not wanting to say more. However, this time Annabeth looked up at him.

" Why...did...you do that?" She asked slowly. Sal touched his cuts.

" Dam, I could get a Guinness Record for this." He muttered. But then he fell silence as he stared at his missing left arm.

He touched where he cut off his arm. The sizzling pain immediately hits him.

Sal hissed.

Frantically, Annabeth summoned a glass of nectar.

" It helps..." She spoke handing him the glass which he slowly accepted. Sal sighed.

" It's not your fault, Annabeth. I...just can't get over Phoebe's death and of course my punishment for messing with time and fate." Sal explained to her.

Annabeth looked down.

" I know...but it's still my fault. You could have suffer less." Annabeth said.

Sal nodded and sighed.

He spoke softly, " Lady Artemis did comfort me. It's nice to hear that someone care after all that. Despite, she being one of them...but it was like she was showing me that everyone was right there for me whenever I need them."

He pushed himself to the side of the bed before wobbly standing up.

Annabeth patted him.

" It takes a lot of courage to face it. To know that the punishment and the payment is severe and yet...you chose to push on and make a difference in one's life." Annabeth said looking at him serious.

Guilt poured into Sal's yellow eye as he accepted the pat.

" Phoebe is still dead. I haven't change anything. The world still is spinning without Phoebe." Sal spoke sadly. He sighed and his shoulder slumped down.

He looked out from the window. The bright light shining at him happily.

But he wasn't exactly the happiest.

" I thought we would be best buddies together , you know? She was my best friend and she still is. I just wish..." He said going back to his bed and curling himself into a ball.

" That she be here with me." Sal whispered. Annabeth's shoulders slump down as she leaned on the bed's side.

The two looked dejected for a while. Both had their different reasons.

Annabeth wanted to be there for Sal. But things had change and time still continues on.

He wasn't the same Percy hundreds of years ago.

And she wasn't exactly the same Annabeth hundreds of years ago too.

They both lost and gained certain things throughout lifetimes.

Experiences, friends, families, and so on.

" Even at the end...she still thought of me. She didn't even think about dying was a scary thing or anything. She ask me whether I'll be okay with her and that she loves me dearly." Sal spoke softly looking at his right hand.

Annabeth perked up.

" Whether you'll be fine without her?" Annabeth questioned. Sal nodded looking at Annabeth in questioning.

" Yeah...ahem since I ask her who will leave and who will be the ones who will stay by my side forever till the end." Sal answered. Annabeth sat up straightly now.

She seem to be thinking about the question and the answer given by Phoebe.

Suddenly, she smiled softly and stood up.

She opened the window letting the cold wind rush into the room.

Sal shivered at the sudden drop of temperature.

Sal coughed and glared at Annabeth.

Before he can say something, Annabeth spoke up.

" Do you have Phoebe in your heart?" Annabeth asked. Sal scoffed at the question.

" Of course, what kind of question is that?" Sal spoke confidently. He tried to cross his arms like he normally does but then realizes that he have only one arm left now.

His shoulder slumped down even more.

" Then she been beside you all the time..." Annabeth said softly. Sal looked up at her surprise of the answer.

She walked closer to Sal.

" Best friends don't always have to be together physically. You and Phoebe went through so many things together. And now you think that she isn't here for you anymore just because she's dead?" Annabeth spoke.

Sal's eye widen. His mouth opened trying to speak.

" Shh..don't say anything. No matter what, Sal. She's going to be there. Maybe, she's now in the underworld and can't be with you physically." She spoke. Annabeth stopped for a second trying to think up a way to express her intentions.

She pointed at his heart.

" But you have her in your heart. She's there always to remind you when to fight back and when to stop and slow down." She continued still with a soft tone.

Sal started walking again.

" A tiny part of her...she could be blaming me for her death. I try and try. I really did. But..." He trailed off not wanting to say the next sentence.

Sal looked at the bright light and the gods and goddesses outside of this infirmary talking and laughing.

He close his eye trying to remember the sounds of Phoebe's laugh.

Annabeth looked at Sal who closed his eye.

" Imagine." She suddenly spoke up.

" Huh?" Sal opened his eye and asked.

" Close your eye and imagine." She said walking next to him.

" You are in a forest and it is near the end of this war." Annabeth spoke a scenario. She smiled softly as she saw the calm and yet confuse face of Sal.

" What does your heart see?" She asked.

" I see Artemis." He spoke up. Annabeth grinned with mischievous look on her face. But she didn't say anything.

" I see you." He said even more. His eyebrows knitted together but not in a bad way.

" And mom and Paul. Oh and I see Dad and Amphitrite. More people are popping up Annabeth. What kind of spell did you cast on me? Wait...I see a lot of people now. Zoë and Celeste. Nico and there's Jason too! And..." He started faltering.

" And...Phoebe. I see her smiling at me. She's telling me something. I...will...be there for you?" He try to translate what Phoebe had said. He opened his eye.

His eyebrow furrowed together like they were sad.

" I will be there for you, Huh?" He mumbled covering his eye suddenly.

" Would it be lame and pathetic that I cry?" Sal spoke.

" Then we could be lame and pathetic together." Annabeth answered softly.

" But heroes don't cry." Sal spoke again but this time softer and quieter.

" Heroes are people too." Annabeth answered.

" I'm a leader though. I should be a good role model." Sal whisper covering his eye as droplets of tear started dripping down.

Annabeth walked forward and hugged him.

" And you are only a person too, Sal. Crying is good." She whispered trying to comfort Sal.

" But it doesn't change anything! The world still spins. People still die! Hundreds still suffer. And time still move on without them. Without remembering them! " He pushed her away and then shouted.

" And I'll be there. We'll be there! The world still continue to spin and we'll spin along with it! People still die but we can try to save them! Hundreds of people suffer and we may not save every one of them but...we are there for them!" She shouted back. She walked towards Sal.

" Even if time continue moves on without remembering them. We still remember them in our heart. Even if it meant we suffer and time doesn't care about us, I care. You care." Annabeth said.

" If you suffer, I will go along and suffer with you. I'm not letting you go alone this time, Seaweed Brain." She spoke with a grin hooked on her face.

" The world continues to spin. And we will continue to try and make changes to the world." She spoke giving him a tissue.

Sal sniffed and sat on his bed. He wiped away the tears and the snots.

" Sometimes you can be really annoying and hateful, you know Wise Girl. Just when I am about to give up and drown in my pool of guilt. You just had to do this." He spoke.

Annabeth grinned and sat beside him.

" You can't drown." She pointed out grinning.

" You are really annoying." Sal just reply back.

 **End.**


	131. Beach

Artemis walked along the shore. Her bare feet touching the cold sand.

She looked up and saw a clear night sky. Her eyes turn sad.

She sighed.

" Light pollution..." She muttered shaking her head.

Artemis continued walking. Each time she took a step forward, her steps engraved in the sand behind her waiting for the tides...

Waiting for the tides to roll in and wash those markings away.

" It's beautiful, isn't it? The ocean's beauty and the cold breeze surrounding us." A woman spoke walking towards Artemis.

The goddess of the moon turned around.

" I guess you could we are quite salty for the Ocean's beauty," Artemis spoke. She didn't look at the woman.

A small chuckle and the woman sat down on the sand. She grabbed a handful of it and let the sand slowly fall down from her hand.

Some even swept away by the ocean and the wind.

" Why are you here?" Artemis asked immediately. The woman looked at her and smiled.

She looked up at the sky.

" I came for the stars. But looks like...the city lights and hundreds of cars have been replacing them." The woman explained.

The tides crashed in and tickled the woman. She smiles as she moves her toes around in the water.

A small smile form on Artemis's face. She looks up trying to cling on the air.

" The stars..." She muttered closing her eyes.

The waves crash in and took away some grams of sand. The air surrounding them seem to be watching them in silence.

They were enemies.

And here they are sitting under the night sky enjoying the ocean's breeze and wondering when the stars will show themselves.

" Aren't you suppose to mourn for your friend, right now?" The woman asked.

Artemis didn't open her eyes. She continues smiling embracing the ocean.

Embracing the cold wind that sends chills down her spine and giving her goosebumps.

It was cold but it was one of the only ways now to feel comfort and solace.

" Phoebe likes looking at nature." Artemis begin sitting down now.

Her face still had a small smile on it as she reminisces the time with Phoebe.

" She was aggressive and a person who doesn't exactly think about the consequences before charging in. A true daughter of Ares." She continued now touching the waves that crash in.

It felt cold for a little bit but soon the waves soon warmed up to Artemis. She smiled widely at that before sighing.

" It's not a good feeling to lose one of your best friends. But I certainly am not balling my eyes out right now." Artemis said. She looked towards the woman.

" You should be the one who knows this sort of feelings the best. A feeling of pain that's can't be easily explained by words." She told the woman.

The woman raised an eyebrow before scoffing. She looked away facing towards the other side of the beach where you could the small dotted windows of the city lights.

" You don't know me that well kiddo. I'm like billions of years older than you and maybe even trillions depending whether I'm feeling like looking into my age." The woman said to the goddess of the moon.

Artemis chuckled slightly. She looks out at the ocean.

" That's the point." She said softly.

" Living for hundreds and thousands of years. It can change your view on life and death. Sure life can be still valuable but as time goes, all those feelings mortals call humane are gone. You experienced enough death to not be too sad and hang up by it. After all, as a goddess and an immortal, you see things that others don't." She explained her point.

The woman looked at her and scoffed again.

" You just want to go back to the good old days where nothing really bad happens." The woman sneered at her. She was crossing her arm and her posture in a defensive state.

" Don't you want that? Going back to the days where you laugh and speak of the future you hope with your friends...including Chaos?" Artemis spoke smiling at the woman.

The immortal deity stopped and look down for a moment. She looked up glaring at Artemis.

" Wiped that smile off!" She ordered. Artemis laughed and then looked out at the ocean.

There was a moment of peace.

Artemis asked, " Don't you?"

There was tension in the air and Artemis continue waiting for an answer.

The sand continues to be swept away and time continues to pass by them quickly. It was turning darker and the lights from the cities started turning dim.

The woman closes her eyes.

" You know I can't really answer that." The woman spoke loudly.

The goddess of moon groaned before smiling awfully cheerful.

" C'mon, it will be like a breeze!" She urged.

The woman rolled her eyes and began to stand up.

" I miss her," Artemis spoke truthfully looking down.

" She was in the Hunt for as long as I can remember. A great huntress and a great friend as well." Artemis's eye turns softer than ever.

The woman glared at her.

" What are you intending to say or do here?!" She shouted.

Artemis looked at her. She stood up and face the woman.

A leaf fell onto Artemis's shoulder. She took the brownish leaf before crushing it to bits.

The wind passes through the two carrying the tiny bits of the leaf.

" The next time, we'll be meeting on the battlefield. I just wanted to ask one question before you leave. Do you regret anything you have done?" Artemis asked.

" ...no." The woman said slowly. " I never regretted anything I have done so far."

She looked at the bits of leaves crumbled and carried away.

" Since you ask me a question. I'm going to ask one as well. Those good times you had with the Hunt and Salomao Hunter..." she stopped and frowned for a moment trying to find words for the next sentences.

" It felt like a dream, didn't it?" The woman asked.

" A dream?" Artemis questioned back. The woman rolled her eyes.

" Yes, a dream. Maybe a dream that you want it to be never ending the good dream." The woman answered back. Her eyes look blank for a second as she thought of her own words.

Artemis sighed and ran her fingers through her own hair.

" It did feel like a dream. And I must admit, I would wish the dream would be never-ending. This way, time would fly by and the happiness stays." Artemis spoke.

She looked at the sky.

There were small twinkles of stars. Some brighter than others. Some that just seems way to far away.

Artemis put her hand up like she was going to grasp something.

" But a dream is a dream for a reason. One day, you'll have to wake up." She answered the woman's question softly.

 **End.**

" If this love only exists in my dream...don't wake me up."

\- Unknown


	132. Shore

**Few Days Later...**

" If only time goes back..." Celeste spoke choking on her words.

Standing next to a beach, she held a small wet paper.

Sal looked down. He couldn't bare to see the face of his best friend right now.

He just might cry if he do.

A yawn came from someone.

" Is it done yet? This is so boring. Why do we have to honor a hunter when we literally their rival?" Someone ask.

Sal glared at where the voice came from.

" No, it's not done yet. But I'm done with your freaking attitude!" Sal said while gritting his teeth.

The teenager who spoke paled for a little before smirking. He stood up and cross his arm.

" And how will you do that, Salomao Hunter. You know you can't hurt a son of a god." The teenager spoke smirking.

Sal looked at Phoebe's body for a moment. He prayed for her forgiveness before looking back the teenager coldly.

" Oh I will hurt you, John. In fact, I will hit you till you as small as a blue jelly bean and as cracked as Humpty Dumpty." He said calmly.

His yellow eye flash golden.

Sal grabbed John's camp shirt and slam him into a tree nearby the beach.

The son of Hephaestus coughed out some blood.

He soon quickly wiped it away leaving some hints of blood stain.

Thunder boom overhead and the air became hotter for some reason. Sal walked over to where John was.

His hand balled into a fist and he scoffed.

" Nice to know you can't even beat a man who only have one arm left." He mocked. Lightning flashed ahead but Sal ignored it.

" You dare!" John yelled. He took a step back while glaring at Sal.

" I didn't think you care much about the gods! Why now huh?" He continue to push John's buttons.

The son of Hephaestus didn't say anything.

" You call yourself equal to the gods. Well let's just say you are trashier than the gods!" He yelled before grabbing John by the throat and slamming him across beach.

Thunder boomed overhead and clouds constantly rolls in like sheets of blankets layered on top of each other.

Sand flew everywhere and the demigods all step back looking at the hunter with golden eye fearfully.

Sal chuckled coldly.

' Bunch of cowards.' He thought in his mind.

He coughed a little but still kept his eye on John.

" You insult my friend. I kill you. You do something to my friend. Let's just say you don't want to learn what happens next." He told John while chuckling darkly.

His eye flashed a poisonous green color for a second before going back to gold.

Zoë saw that and she falter remembering some memories.

Her eyes grew sad as she remembered Sal telling her what had happened with his eyes.

One became a monstrous look and the other turn into a color he hates but has to look at almost everyday.

Sal pointed at where the cabins at.

" Get the hell out of here or I make ya." He said coldly.

The waves turmoil and crashes onto the beach hardly.

Zoë went forward and held his shoulder. She looked at him and shook her head.

She told him, " they're not worth it. Phoebe's funeral must go on."

Sal's eye soften as he remembers that. He then looks at John.

" Get outta here now. Phoebe hates smelly trash." He spoke harshly.

John's eyes widen looking into Sal's eye. He remembers the sight of his other eye and then shivered.

He scrambled up before running away.

" Uhhh...I still have ice cream to finish." One of John's brother excused himself before scrambling off too.

This time the hunters rolled their eyes and snorted.

Soon, most of the demigods excused themselves for some ridiculous reasons.

One demigod even said that she needed to feed the hellhounds.

Sal knew that was just some random excuse since she wasn't Nico or some other Hades kids.

It was a little while later when they burned the shroud and finally let Phoebe rest in peace.

There was some who were pouring down tears but Sal ignore them.

He was wallowing in his own misery.

Zoë walked over and patted his shoulder lightly.

" Lady Artemis wants me to tell you something." She said softly. Sal didn't look at her.

" Where is she anyway?" He grumbles. Zoë look up at the sky.

" She's honoring Phoebe...just in her own way." She answered. Sal looked up as well and sighed.

" What is it?" He asked.

" War. Final battle...is here." She spoke. Sal stared at her onyx eyes before shaking his head.

" We didn't sign up for this." Sal started to speak.

" But we still have to fight this war. So there's peace. So Artemis can stay safe and be happy everyday." He mumbled the last sentence to himself remembering Sailor's words.

 _" Make sure to make Arty smile everyday."_

Sal smiled softly at that.

He look out at the sea along with Zoë.

It was a royal blue color today. The waves was now silently crashing on to the sand. The clouds was cleared now only with fluffy clouds.

Zoë shook his shoulder and pointed at west from where they were.

Sal looked at that direction.

There was a small lotus flower. Sitting in the middle of the flower was a small candle brightly lit.

It was carried away by the waves and the ocean itself.

" A lotus flower?" Zoë questioned. Sal shrugged.

" Anything can happen in New York. You just never know. One day there could be a helicopter going around the city or blue donuts flying around everywhere." Sal told her. He then look down thoughtfully.

" Though a lotus flower with a candle isn't a common thing. Too bad it isn't blue." Sal muttered the last sentence.

Behind bunch of trees, there is a woman standing there.

Her blonde hair tied up into a bun as she stand there with a small smile on her beautiful godly face.

She was holding a white rose on one hand contrasting her fiery red lipstick that she's wearing today.

On the other, she was holding a lighter.

" May you go to Elysium, Phoebe." She muttered quietly.

Soon the woman flashed away leaving only the white flower now on the ground.

Sal looked out at the sea.

" You ever want to go back time?" He started speaking.

" Of course, I want to. This way I can save Phoebe and anyone who's dead. Maybe change some fate like stopping End from even starting this whole thing. Don't you want to too?" She asked.

Sal smiled and closed his eye.

And there was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

" Yeah." He answered.

 **End.**

"If you gave someone your heart and they died, did they take it with them? Did you spend the rest of forever with a hole inside you that couldn't be filled?"

\- Jodi Picoult


	133. Hang Out

" Just for today, alright?" She asked the man in front of her.

He sat in silence playing with his wrinkly black shirt.

Finally he sighed taking off his mask revealing another one. However, the woman now could see the man's tired face.

" Why? The final battle is arriving at any day and any time. Why now? Why can't we do it after all...this." He saw the last word out tiredly.

He let go of his wrinkly black t shirt and stood in front of her.

" Aphrodite, I don't like you. I never will. I always will only consider you as a friend. You of all people should know that." He spoke.

The goddess of love looked down at the wooden plank floor. Her eyes show a little bit disappointment.

" I know Salomao. I'm not asking you to date me. Sure, I like you and all. But of all people, I don't want to hurt you the most." The goddess of love spoke softly.

Sal's eye flash with anger.

" Why! Tell me why you don't want to hurt me! Just because you like me? Just because you want to date me or what?!" He continue yelling back.

Aphrodite narrowed her eyes.

" You're getting a little prideful now." She said calmly.

Sal rolled his eye and scoffed.

" Prideful? Sure, that's a little prideful of me to think that you like me and is taking me out for a date today. But isn't that the truth? You. Like. Me." He said.

She clenched her teeth

' Just why did I have to like him of all people?' She grumbled in her head.

She sighed and rubbed her head in exasperation.

" Okay so what if I like you? What's the big deal, huh? I'm not even asking you out on a date. I may not be Athena smart but I'm not a dumb person either." Aphrodite spoke.

" You were acting like it when I first met you." Sal muttered.

The goddess of love glared at him. She was still a goddess after all.

The disrespectful manners and the words that is surrounded by thorns and barbed wires hurts her heart and also wounded her pride.

Her eyebrows furrowed together. Aphrodite looked around the room while fidgeting with her fingers.

" You're tired, Percy." Aphrodite said softly.

Sal clenched his teeth. His eye seemed to be eyeing Aphrodite like a prey ready to be teared apart any seconds.

" These past few days, you been thinking about Phoebe and the war. When is the last time when you have a rest without worry that your head will be on the ground the next day?" Aphrodite's words shot into Sal's heart.

His heart tightens like a sponge that got squeezed. And the small desire for peace keep jumping out of his ribcage.

But...

" Don't call me Percy first of all. And second, stop giving me a speech. I don't need people buzzing around me telling me what to do." He said harshly stepping a little bit forward to Aphrodite.

Yet, she took a step back. Her eyes fixed on Sal.

" You know I can't do that." She calmly reply back.

The words slowly jog out of her lips giving a lingering feeling on to Sal like heavy cologne on a person's body.

By that time, Sal's teeth was grinding on to each other.

" Look, you need it Percy, Sal, or whatever other names you have cause you have too many. You're constantly worrying about others but you need a rest. One good night sleep and a one good day with no monsters and no end of the world situation crashing onto you." Aphrodite spoke.

Sal stared at her and sighed. He turned unable to face her.

" What's the matter?" She asked softly. The masked hunter's shoulders droop down.

" It's just...ugh everything!" He couldn't explain his feelings right now. But what Aphrodite speak was the truth.

He needed some sort of rest.

" Look, I'm sorry. I- ." He began to speak with a tired expression on his face.

His eye looks a little dark and hollow. The bright yellow color contrast the sad and gloomy mood, he's feeling.

Aphrodite's eyes however glowed.

" You're finally letting your pride down. I don't know why you would reject in the first place anyway." Aphrodite said with a small small on her face.

Sal's naturally tan face turn a little red looking a little like a sunset. He smiled awkwardly.

" I'm not being prideful." He mumbled. The goddess of love rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

" Prideful? Sure, that's a little prideful of me to think that you like me and is taking me out for a date today. But isn't that the truth? You. Like. Me." She mimicked every single words he said.

Sal looked at the ground awkwardly.

" Hehehe..." he tried to laugh it off. The goddess of love smirked.

" Hehe...someone has a memory of a goldfish." She said innocently.

The masked hunter chuckled awkwardly while scratching his head.

His eye found the ground interesting to observe suddenly.

" So we're cool?" He asked. The goddess of love smiled while raising an eyebrow.

Sal felt his one and only hand now to be a little sweaty.

" Welllll..." She purposely dragged the word out.

' She's as mean as the hunters when they first met me...' Sal thought looking a little panicky.

Aphrodite smirked playfully.

" Only if youuuu...play rock paper n scissor with me." She answered smirking slightly.

Sal perked up from observing the floor only to find Aphrodite to be smirking awfully confident.

...

" Hah! I win for the seventy third time!" Aphrodite yelled victoriously while Sal looked at the ground in the embarrassment at losing seventy three times and even worse...

Straight in the rows.

" Dam, the floor is really fascinating today." He mumbled.

Aphrodite was smiling and jumping around victoriously.

Her blonde hair bouncing around wherever she goes.

She winked playfully before telling him, " Alright now it's time for the actual Sal needs some relaxation hang out time."

Sal raised an eyebrow under his mask. His eye looked at her with questions. Above his head, bunch of imaginary question marks was formed.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

" It's a break or an off day for you, Sal. Now let's go." Aphrodite said before grabbing his arm and flashing him away.

Salomao, who still haven't process the whole situation, looked at Aphrodite with a confuse look.

" Huh...?" Salomao questioned before getting flashed away.

 **NIGHT AT LONDON...**

It was a cloudy night today. Sal shivered and looked around uncomfortably.

" Any drinks? Wine, most elegant tea, so-." Aphrodite asked.

The masked hunter look around observing the surrounding.

They were at an elegant and formal restaurant. The two was up on the very top floor looking around at the city of London.

The clock stood there high as pedestrians rush by and the cars flew by not bothered by the great structure that attracts loads of tourist each year.

" Just coke please and if you can maybe...make it blue." He answered. Taking a piece of paper on his side of the table and wiped away some of the sweat on his forehead.

The masked hunter now is the eyepatch hunter. He was wearing the eyepatch that Samuel and...Simon would wear.

He was wearing a sweatshirt with brown baggy pants. A little out of place in a formal restaurant mainly use for dates, business meet ups, and other formal and important occasions.

Aphrodite was wearing a short dress that was black and white. A white pearl necklace on her neck and a fine diamond earrings dangling on her ears.

People around the two look at the two pointing out the differences and also...things that do make them look like a fine couple.

A waiter came up and welcomed the two. He smiled warmly with his pearly teeth however his eyes betray his thoughts when he looked at Sal.

" Blue coke and Pinot Noir please." She ordered.

The waiter nodded sweetly at her before going away.

Sal looked a little flustered at the attention and how informal he was.

" Don't bother with them. You're doing just fine Sal. I know you don't like these kinds of places but..." She whispered to him while looking a little embarrassed at the end.

" These kinds of places are the only places that I know really well about. I want you to have a fun time so instead of having a place where none of us really knew well, I just chose a place where I knew where so I know how I can entertain you while eating and hanging out. Sorry if everything is so sudden." She apologized looking a little flushed and embarrassed.

Sal gave her a small awkward and uncomfortable smile.

" It's no biggies." He said slowly turning his attention away to the outside.

...

There was a moment of silence while waiting on their drinks.

Aphrodite was looking in one way and Sal was looking in another.

" So...how's everything?" Aphrodite asked first. The masked hunter look a little startled at first but smile a little.

" It's good but with the war coming up...there's loads of stress. Usually Annabeth would be the one planning all the strategies along with other demigods. But this time it's different...Annabeth been following Destruction in helping destroying Miss Darth Vader um...I meant End. So now I'm the one doing some of the thinking which is giving me a migraine cause usually I barely even touch math since it always just gives me bunch of headaches..." Sal went on and on about different things recently.

His eye shine and his one arm move around freely helping to express what his words meant.

A small smile form on Aphrodite's lips. She watch softly as Sal drone on and on about different topics. Although it was still related to war, this time there is some at least listening to his issues and solutions intently and giving him good tips and suggestions.

" And we got to line the demigods in an offensive position. We need other demigods to use different strategies like Macedonian Phanlax and so on. However, the demigods definitely aren't willing to be working with a person sort of loyal to the gods. Even if it is just a little." Sal explained. His eye shine brightly and he played with the utensils on the table.

The drinks arrived and as they order, Aphrodite glanced over at Sal. His shoulders was all tensed up but his face was relax and held a small smile on his face.

Aphrodite didn't know whether he was still stressed out about everything or is he enjoying the night.

" Uhh...Thanks." He said slowly. The waiter silently rolled his eyes at him however on the outside he continue to smile nicely and nodded before backing away.

The goddess of love and the masked hunter both looked out.

Both of their minds couldn't help drift off to...

The war.

Drawing closer and closer, the stress and intensity of the war continue rises and fuel the powerful and unkind feeling bubbling inside every gods that waiting for the final battle to arrive.

" What will you do after this...whole thing?" Aphrodite asked carefully. The masked hunter stared at the glowing light outside of the window.

He touches it and the cold temperature from the window transmit to his fingers as it made contact with it.

He didn't know what to do after this either. But instead of telling her, he shrugged casually.

" Maybe go out and have some fun. Celebrations and parties. Maybe do some pranks or become an instructor at camp." He replied without a care.

...

There was no reply from both side.

Sal slumped down. He drank his coke and sighed.

" I don't know. I'm sort of tired of this life. Even back when I was...Percy. I wanted a normal life." He said honestly.

But he shook his head and laughed ridiculing himself.

Such a stupid and impossible wish.

Aphrodite looked down at her utensils.

" I loved her." She suddenly spoke. The masked hunter raised an eyebrow.

" You know why I didn't just give her immortality and let her live along side of me forever and ever?" She asked softly. Her smile was soft as water when its peaceful.

Seeing Sal's confuse face, she just shook her head.

" You know my best friend, Elise from the 19th centuries?" She said.

His eye widen a little before nodding. The waiter came bringing them food.

There was fried fish with onions and nice delicious sauce made of different vegetables like carrots and cabbages.

Other food like mash potatoes, steak, and fancy hamburgers was present as well.

Sal looked at the food around him. But he stared specifically at the fried fish.

' Oh Dad...' He thought staring at the fish. Aphrodite looked at the table awkwardly. She had forgotten that the man in front of her before was a son of Poseidon. Best friends to Nemo, Dory, Marlin, and other fishes.

" Sorry. I forgot." She apologized. Sal moved his attention away from the fish and smiled forcefully.

" It's okay." He said picking up his fork.

" May you go to Elysium." He prayed before taking a little part of the fish and ate it.

This wasn't like the first time Sal ever at seafood.

But it was still a little uncomfortable eating his own specie.

" At least they made it good. It would be unforgivable if they cooked it badly." Sal muffled while chewing on the fish tasting every part of it.

" But anyway, I didn't want Elise to be an immortal. It may have been selfish of me, but...I didn't want her to bear the pain." She spoke looking at the ground sadly as she remembered her as a person who would grin happily at everyone no matter what.

" Pain?" He asked clearing bowl of mash potatoes now. He drank some soda from his cup as he look at Aphrodite.

She nodded and close her eyes tightly for a second.

" Most immortals don't have to bear the pain of losing people. Not everyone live forever. Mortals die and gods and goddesses who befriend mortals has to bear that pain. Elise...had family and friends." She said with a little stop at the end.

" Death may be quick on people who's dying. But to those who loss family, that pain isn't just going to leave in one day. I...can't bear the look on her eyes when she realize that...immortality to people also meant...that when everyone you love dies, you are still here world with less people that love you and cherishes you forever. That I do not allow Elise to see. I love her and it's selfish but love also tells me that even if she will die a lot younger than me and earlier than me. But I rather have her die younger so she wouldn't have to bear this pain. I would bear this pain for her...forever." She spoke painfully. Her knuckles were white and she was gripping the table cloth tightly.

Sal watch this in silent.

" I must be stupid." She mocked herself. But she continue to smile.

" But Love means that even if I'm not a main part in your life, I still want you to shine, be happy, being the brightest girl that there is. No one in the world is more important is more important than you. So love, be free, be happy, be who you are, and be you . Cause..." She stopped speaking.

And Sal knew exactly what she was going to say next.

" Cause you love her." He finishes it off for her. The goddess of love didn't speak.

...

They sat there in silence. The goddess of love only drank her wine while smiling bitterly.

The bright warm light radiating from the lavish lights from the restaurant only show the sadness and how soft Aphrodite was.

" Thanks...Aphrodite." Sal started. He drank the blue coke on the table to stay hydrated a little bit more.

" I don't exactly know what to say other than saying thank you from coming out of the closet." He said.

' Coming out of the closet?' Aphrodite thought. Her eyes widen and she looked at Sal incredulously before laughing.

" Sure I love her. But I don't like her that way." She denied that sort of romantic feeling. However, it was a little uncomfortable to think that Elise was somewhere in the world reborn again and married and maybe even have kids.

But at the same time she was happy. She was already thankful that she was able to meet her, to spend almost a century with her, know her, love her, and watch her live her life.

Although Elise had withered away and died but the decades she was with Elise was one of the best time she ever had in her life.

Sal wiggled his eyebrows.

" Or do you?" He asked mischievously. Aphrodite stared at him blankly not processing his words for a moment. She quickly jumped up and red colored her face.

People stared at her and her face got even redder.

Sal continue to look at her with a playful and mischievous look.

" I-...I...we do not speak of that okay?!" She exclaimed looking down a little embarrassed.

Part of it was because she was being melodramatic when Sal asked that small yes or no question.

She didn't understood why. But she understood that the question made her breath quicken and her mouth a little dry.

She drank some of her wine to calm herself down.

" So you do huh?" Sal said mischievously. The goddess of love glared at him before looking away.

Sal was grinning ear to ear by then. It was a thrilling and juicy news that Aphrodite just silently admitted.

Aphrodite glanced at him and a small smile formed on her lips.

Sal's eye was shining brightly and playfully. He was leaning forward ready to hear Aphrodite's opinion about her own sexuality and Elise. He had a large child like grin and she smiled genuinely at that.

Although, she really adore Elise but...right now it was Sal's time.

Even if she had to say some...secrets she wasn't willing to share back then. But seeing the smile and the shining eye as he look at Aphrodite.

The goddess of love felt it was all worth it.

 **A Little While...**

It was darker than before. Some of the lights went out and some cars flew past them as they walked down the streets.

Trams came around and people push past them to rush and get on.

" What's 3 multiply 3?" Aphrodite asked.

" Seventeen." Sal casually answered. Aphrodite looked at him weirdly.

" I'm not Athena smart. But I'm not a dumb blonde." She said crossing her arms.

Sal chuckled.

" Hehehe,17 because I'm really craving for 17 bags of hot Cheetos right now." He said playing with his hair.

Aphrodite looked at him incredulously.

" You just ate!" She exclaimed. Sal rolled his eye and looked at the goddess of love like she was an uncultured person.

" You could never reject food." He scoffed. Aphrodite smiled and the night continue to grow darker. It was time to sleep and stop being a night owl.

The goddess of love brought him back to Camp Half Blood.

" We should do this again." She spoke. Sal nodded genuine this time.

" After the battle?" She asked. Sal looked at her weirdly.

" Don't you-." Sal begun to speak.

" I'll see you after the battle?" She repeated once again.

Sal's eye looked at her in confusion.

' She knows I just might not survive. Why?' Sal thought in his head.

But the hopeful look and the peaceful smile on her face. He sighed and shook his head.

' Ahh I see...' He said in his mind.

" I'll try." Sal said. Aphrodite smiled widely after finally being understood.

" Good night Sal." Aphrodite said before flashing away leaving Sal in this night that was slowly growing darker and colder.

And despite the weather, his hand didn't feel cold today. His posture was relax and he saw his room lit up and realized that he had a lot of work to do.

" Time to work, night owl." He muttered to himself before getting back to work on battle strategies and different trainings he's going to do with the demigods.

He looked out and saw the sun slowly getting covered by the night sky and he smiled.

He had a nice day today.

 **End.**

 **AN:Elise in this chapter is Aphrodite's bff in the 19th century. I mentioned her very early on or the most in Her Story. Just go up and see. I mention her. Anyway goodbye and good luck to the people having tests soon.**

" I think it's beautiful

the way you sparkle

when you talk about

the things you love."

\- Atticus


	134. Training

" Alrighty Guys! Get the Tartarus up or else..." Sal yelled through a megaphone. The sounds transfer around everywhere.

Groans can be heard and creaking sound except for...

The Ares cabin.

No groans and no angry mutters.

But definitely loud snoring. Zoë who was beside him crosses her arms and frowned.

She began heading towards that direction when Sal pulled her back and shook his head.

His face held a small mischievous smirk as he looked at the cabin painted with red happy faces and splashes that reminds people of blood and war.

Zoë looked at Sal and slowly backed away. Her eyes looked back and forth between the Ares cabin and Sal.

A small snap and then...

BOOM!

The glass broke and water rushes out. Ares campers were lying on the ground. Some of them were groaning and rolling around at the impact of water splashing on them.

Others just looked around shrugged and went back to sleep by laying on the cold hard ground.

" Sa...SALOMAO HUNTER!" Clarisse yelled angrily.

Chiron trotted towards the scene and stared at Sal who looked at him with the most innocent look he can do.

Zoë was on the ground silently giggling.

" Was that you who did this, Sal?" Chiron asked. Sal pouted and gave him the most innocent look.

" You know I would never do that, Chiron. I'm a good kid. Why would I blast Ares's cabin with water, it's not like I have any problem with them." Sal said.

Chiron looked at him suspiciously.

" Although I have water powers Chiron but it doesn't mean it's me. Actually, I just saw one of a daughter of Poseidon went past here grumbling about before running away. Maybe..." Sal trailed off.

The son of Kronos analyzed him a little bit more before shaking his head.

" Looks like it is Jade who caused this." Chiron said before trotting along. But then he stopped and turn around.

" Is your friend okay, Salomao?" He asked looking at Zoë who was on the ground giggling and smiling from ear to ear.

Sal grinned innocently and patted the daughter of Atlas's back.

He gave Chiron a big thumbs up.

" Don't worry, she's just dying. No big deals." He reassured Chiron. The son of Kronos nodded before trotting away.

Soon two boys came running to the scene.

Sal blocked one of the boys who was wearing a camp half blood t shirt looking all worried at the dozen of demigods laying on the ground moaning about blood and groaning about killing Mickey Mouse.

" Yo, Will stay away from the splash zone." Sal said with a straight face. The son of Apollo glared at him.

" They're on the ground and could be injured!" He exclaimed. Sal silently rolled his eye.

" Oh how terrible. So unfortunate." Zoë muttered quietly beside Sal.

A sigh came from the other boy who shook his head. He was wearing a black t shirt with a skull on it.

" Nico, help me out here!" Will yelled to the boy behind him.

Nico looked at the air which was more somehow more interesting than helping the Ares kids right now.

" SALOMAO HUNTER!" Clarisse yelled after getting dried off.

" YOU SON OF A—." Clarisse glared at him murderously while yelling. Sal smiled sweetly at her.

" Oh good morning , Clarisse." He said smiling like he had nothing to do with what just happen.

Nico looked at the two before shaking his head. He grabbed Will by his waist before lifting him up.

" Nico, put me down right now!" Will demanded.

" It's not our business, Will. Since we're awake now, let's go back and play Seven Minutes in Heaven with just you and me." He said monotonously but a small smirk can't be hidden on Nico's face.

Will's demanding voice soon faded away leaving a whole mess.

Clarisse turn back to Sal.

" Dried them off. Now." She demanded dangerously. Sal raised his hand up.

" Just doing my job as an instructor." He said casually.

And with one snap, the demigods's pajamas was all dried up.

Sal puffed his chest up to make him look like Bob the builder a little.

Buff but friendly.

" Alright you punks get the-ow!" Sal yelled jumping away from Zoë. He glared at her only to receive a nice lovely glare back.

" Alright Alright. Ares's little twins, meet at the Arena and I'll tell you what you're doing for training today." He ordered before running off to the Arena.

Looking around, he saw seas of glares and he looked at it with satisfaction.

" Ahh...everyone is here..." He said proud of himself.

His proud expression soon turn into a stern look. Sal stood there proud and tall looking around for lazy demigods.

He nodded at Zoë who cleared her throat.

" Today, you'll be starting your training. We don't know when End will arrive but you should all start now. I rather see golden dusts everywhere then bunch of demigods getting my brutally slaughtered." She said with a straight face.

The demigods who were followers of John groaned. But some other demigods who weren't so obsessed with John also grumble a bit at the sudden changes.

" Why do we have to do this. We have technology!" One of John's followers groaned and complained.

" Look, it's John 2.0." Sal silently whispered to Zoë who tried to keep a straight face. Although she is currently a mortal, her past self was a hunter's lieutenant. The natural leadership came to her and now she stood in the middle of the arena looking sternly at everyone.

" Technology wouldn't help when your head is on the ground and parts of your brain can be seen." Zoë replied monotonously. Some of the Aphrodite kids paled or looked a little green at that.

John 2.0 glared at the her and went forward only to be pushed back by Sal with his sword.

" Hehe...you wouldn't want to mess with a sword, would you? Especially one that's going to go on your neck the moment you move." He said and his eye turn to a color similar to Kronos's eyes.

Zoë looked at that before shaking her head.

" Sal, go back. I'll handle this." She ordered. A smile form on her lips and she walked slowly towards the demigod.

Some of the demigods slowly backed away.

" So John 2.0, the reason why you need to train is this!" She yelled at the end before punching John 2.0 square in the face.

Her onyx eyes turn darker than usual.

" Hey you're finally not speaking old fashion English." Sal said clapping happily ignoring the widen eyes and the crying boy.

Zoë looked around at the people.

" This is what you are dealing with on the battlefield but harsher and faster!" She yelled.

" What gives you the idea that the enemies go easy on you, Huh? This isn't doing ten pushups. Once they get to you, you're dead." She said seriously.

" And I haven't go all out on him and he's already on the ground crying that his teeth is probably out on outer space!" She yelled. Suddenly, Sal was beside her.

He laid his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

" There is no use of explaining more." He spoke.

He stepped forward puffing up his chest. Power radiated across the Arena.

" Any questions!" Sal yelled. He was met with absolute silence.

Sal looked at that in satisfaction.

" Now for the training part...I want all of you to run three laps around the camp. Do sixty pushups. Get 20 consecutive bullseyes. Know the basic of healing and treating wounds. Practice swordsmanship and using small weapons. Hand and hand combat. Oh and especially to John's followers, make sure to know what common sense is cause you people are obviously lacking at that." Sal said.

They stared at Sal. Some were gaping and looking pale.

" Are you guys waiting for Hades or what? Go cause I'm sure Clarisse don't mind pummeling some kids for me." Sal said casually.

They scrambled off scared of the old daughter of Ares.

" Nice problem solving." Zoë muttered. The two snickered a little before going off and training the demigods.

" Go! Go! Go! Two more laps to go!"

" Pull on the string not the wooden part!"

" If Billy had two apple and he ate one. How many does he have left?"

...

By the time, the day has ended, the demigods were laying on the Arena ground feeling dead and tired.

There was only one who was still running because she was secretly eating a baked potato.

A bright flash and there stood was an Auburn Lady.

Sal brighten up the moment he recognize who she was.

" ARTY!" Sal yelled across the Arena.

" Oh shi- I'm mean Sheetz." Artemis said loudly. A small giggle came from Zoë as Sal ran from one side of the arena to the other side.

" Why are you here?" He asked.

" Oh you know, breaking Father's rules again. Father order us to stay on Olympus again and I just had to be the rebellious one this time." She said shrugging casually.

Then, Nico and Will came walking hand and hand together. Looking at the dead and tired demigods, Will immediately turn into a serious professional doctor.

Sal smirked suddenly.

" Hey Will...were you drinking milk?" Sal asked.

" Huh, no?" He answered wondering what's the deal here.

" Well...you have some white stuff on your cheeks." Sal said.

Nico looked at Will's cheek and saw what Sal was pointing at. His lips form a small playful and mischievous smile.

" Well now we know who's the boss and who is the one doing the job...in bed of course." Artemis muttered. A smile hinted on her face.

Will paled before turning as red as a tomato. He glare at Sal.

" It's not-." He began.

" Yeah Yeah Yeah. We all know that it was just some whip cream." Sal said while smirking. The son of Apollo slumped down looking even redder than before.

Sal turned to the demigods.

" You guys may go back now. After dinner, we'll sing along the campfire and rest. But tomorrow, I expect you people to do a little bit better. Maybe twice the amount of today." He joked at the end.

" NO!" They all yelled at the same time.

Sal just laughed.

 **End.**

 **AN: Long time no see.**

" It's so hard to forget pain, but it's even harder to remember sweetness. We have no scar to show for happiness. We learn so little from peace."

-Chuck Palahniuk


	135. FINAL FIGHT

**A Demigod's POV**

After days and weeks of physical torture and mental pain, the demigods were ready. At least that's what I think.

We were running around everywhere preparing to fortify the place.

The conch horn blew and everyone knew what it meant.

" Prepare for battle!" A man yelled and everyone knew who he was.

It was impossible to not know him. He was practically the worst but also the best leader that we have so far.

I ran to where I was position to. I checked my bag for herbs, ambrosia, and nectar.

" Check," I muttered to myself.

" Quintin!" Someone yelled my name. My head shot towards where the voice was.

The demigod that yelled for me only pointed to what laid in front of us.

Hundreds and maybe even thousands of monsters pour in on us. We only had a few hundred people.

Dread filled my guts. My grip on the dagger that I am using loosened.

" That...uh...a lot of monsters." my half- brother, Travis Stoll said.

" We'll not blind, Stoll." Another super old camper, Clarisse reply to his comment. I looked around and saw fear in many people's eyes.

That didn't exactly comfort me the best.

" Great, no one is going to even burn our shrouds cause we're all going to die," I muttered. But the people surround me heard that and paled.

Nico, a son of Hades, rolled his eyes.

" Oh c' mon, it's not that bad. Worst case scenario you'll end up in the field of punishment and get tortured forever. Best case scenario, we win and get bonus brownie points for doing the gods' dirty work. " Nico said casually looking at all the monsters.

" That's nice to know," I said hesitantly. Nico looked at me.

" You'll get used to it," Nico said before walking away.

" Ready! Fire! Pull! Shoot! Left! Shoot!" Zoë was commanding the archers.

I looked towards where the arrows were heading. Once the monster got hit by the arrows, it immediately disappeared and what's left behind it, the golden dust dropped to the ground.

But my palms started to sweat and I looked at the scene in front of me. A horrible feeling was in my gut.

Waves after waves, the monsters kept coming. My shoulders slumped and I felt that my determination slowly drain away in a sewer somewhere.

A cold feeling then suddenly rushed in. I turned to find a dim look and the coldest death glare I ever have seen.

' Great, I'm going to pee my pants now.' In my head, I said.

Salomao Hunter slammed at the tree beside him making it shake. The leaves fell down and some were on his head. He quickly wiped it away.

" The Tartarus are you guys doing right now?" He said coldly. I looked around and saw that everyone was standing there.

I started to give him questioning looks. He glared even more.

I took a small step back and secretly wipe some sweat away.

" In a state like this, all you people think about is the thousands of monsters and soldiers rushing to you? How about think of something more useful? For example, think about home. This camp is your home! And they..." Sal yelled pointing at the soldiers continue to march in on us.

" Are trying to tear it up! I don't care if you hate the gods or hate how traditional it is! Screw that! I'm trying to protect it! I'm trying and what are you doing other than glooming around!" Sal yelled. His eye then softens and he shook his head.

I titled my head. I didn't understand him. At one moment, he was yelling at us and then he looked like he was a hurt baby seal.

Salomao Hunter looked out at the monsters.

" Once upon a time, there was a guy who wore a mask so he can hide his face from the world. Once upon a time, there was a girl who wasn't afraid to say things." He started. His eye looked distant and a small twinkle hinted inside his yellow and scary eye.

I started walking closer to him. His story seems to be drawing me in. I didn't know why but the way he said the story...somehow hits my heart.

" They had fun. Played hangman together, fought together, eat together, prank each other, and so on. The war that was going on at that time only brought them closer. They tell each other secrets and the memories that they have in stored in their brain. And although, they didn't say it to each other, both of them knew..." Sal faltered at that part. He closes his eye and summoned his bow.

A bright flash and a bow were in his hand. He grabbed an arrow and pulled the string. His eye hardens for a second and his finger let go of the string. The arrow flew in the air cutting it before shooting into someone's throat.

" They will live together and fall together. And as long as they live, they will protect the home they dearly cherish." He spoke grabbing another arrow from his quiver. He pulled back the string and let go.

There were two warriors who were ahead of everyone. They were charging in side by side. The arrow pierced through one of the warriors' throat.

" And you could guess what happened. That silent promise was broken. One fell and one was still standing." Sal said. He put his bow back to where it was it was supposed to be.

He looked at everyone and his eye met with mine for a second. I took a step back at that second.

I raised my hand to where my heart was and lightly touch it. The small pounding could be felt.

And I felt like there was an endless hole in my stomach right now. It felt so empty inside my heart. And my stomach felt like throwing up everything despite the feeling of an endless hole. However, I also just want to sit there and wonder.

Whether this man who is speaking to us feel the same way I did when his heart and hope for shattered into pieces.

I heard stories about him.

Who didn't?

He along with Luke Castellan was one of the major new heroes that were practically worshipped.

The old counselors made the two looked like heroes despite one only redeemed himself in the end and one made many mistakes along with the adventures he went through.

It angered a lot of us. To me and my friends, heroes were supposed to be perfect and strong. But they weren't.

And here I was standing in the midst of war, and I wonder where do heroes come from?

Cause Salomao Hunter, Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, and so many other new heroes adding to the tales and myths of Greek mythology...

They were so human.

I didn't have time to think.

" But I'm still living. Despite..., she being dead. I still have my promise to fulfill and that is to protect. Even if you believe the world is cruel for abandoning you. Even if you think the gods are cruel parents. And even if the people are cruel. This place is still your home. You'll always find solace in this place, demigods." Salomao once more said before running towards the monsters.

I look back at my comrades. And I started smiling for some reasons. I grabbed my dagger and charged in.

This time I didn't look back at them cause I was looking at my two sides and find people who ran alongside me and stood by me.

The two force crash against each other. Everything became a blur. I was slashing at the monsters avoiding their claws.

The enemy soldiers were harder to fight. They have brains, unlike monsters.

" ARGHHH!" I gave them my most manly scream. It sounded a little like I was in the brink of insanity but that was okay.

' That'll scare them.' I thought as I jumped onto a hellhound and stab it by piercing my dagger into their neck.

It quickly turned into specks of dust that sort of look like confetti. I gave the monsters a mischievous grin before picking up some of the golden dusts and throw it all over them.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Someone yelled before me. I turned so I could glare at the person who took my lines.

There was Salomao Hunter standing there with his mask half broken. His face was bruised up and his scythe had blood and some hair on it.

I paled a little bit and secretly one of my hand on my stomach.

I looked at him and pouted.

" I just ate a grilled cheese for breakfast, you know?" I complained. He gave me an unusual grin.

A weird grin that I just know not many would see on him.

He giggled like a kid for three seconds.

Oh my Hermès...

He giggled like a kid?!

" It's a party today right?" A different voice came out of Salomao's mouth. But it was still sort of his original voice. Just a little bit strange.

His yellow eye glowed and power seem to radiate off of him like a ridiculously hot summer day in Arizona.

My mouth felt dry a little and it seems like my hands needed a dip in a pool somewhere.

His hand gripped on the scythe hardly. I could just about see his veins popping out on his arm.

I gulped fearing for something. And as cue, he swung the huge scythe with one hand and slice three enemies' head off.

They were running for a few seconds before finally collapsing onto the bloody ground.

Their heads rolled towards the enemies who looked fearful for a moment. Thy looked back only to find the two of the most powerful deities right behind them charging in too.

They gulped their fear away and went in for it again.

I tried to gulp away the fear too. But I could barely stand after that. It was hard to not pee my pants.

Salomao Hunter was killing the monsters with his scythe. His power radiates off of him as he continue to cut through the monsters.

Arrows constantly flying in and helping us kill the monsters.

Salomao Hunter gritted his teeth. He glared at the sky and yelled,

" IT'S ABOUT TIME NOW!"

The clouds covered the sky and a huge rumble can be heard.

The air got cooler and suddenly I had a feeling...

This wasn't Lord Zeus's play.

A bright flash and hundreds of men and women wielding all different kind of weapons stood there. They were all geared up and ready for battle.

A portal opened up and a young woman walked out of it.

" Charge!" She yelled. Her eyes looked like the cosmos and the entire universe.

Her aura overpowered most of us including Salomao Hunter.

A girl ran up to us. I recognize her. She had strikingly stormy gray eyes and her blonde hair tied up into a bun.

" Sal!" She yelled. My thoughts were broken once again. I tried to focus on fighting and slashing at monsters.

Salomao gave her a crumbled up piece of paper.

She stopped and glanced at it.

" You filled the What If?" She asked. In my head, loads of questions bounced off of my head.

He nodded.

I could hear her mutter a word.

Idiot.

But she looked at it for ten seconds before looking up.

" If we had more time, I would try to get to know you more. I would try to cherish you and hold you. You aren't alone, Sal." She said. Sal only gave her a small smile.

" Oh c'mon guys. We could either have a reunion in Uncle Hades's realm or we could have it right after we win. Just not now! Now we got to fight those enemies and hit them in the groin!" Thalia yelled as she was running in.

Annabeth and Salomao looked at each other and laughed. The two charged in together leaving me behind standing there uncomfortably.

A half brother of mine walked up to me.

" How is everything?" I asked to him. My half brother shrugged.

" My ADHD is running wild. Anxiety is at a peak where it never been before. Everything seems to terrible and hopeless. I just want to laid down and wallow in my own tears. It's a good day today." My half-brother replies back.

I didn't know how to reply him back or whether to make up something funny with that.

" I love ya bro." I said before running off and continue to bash and slash at some monsters and try to fight against one of the most power deities.

Our demigods and the strangers from cosmos mixed together and tried to fight End and her army.

Adrenaline rushed into me. I tried to use my skills inherited from my father to go against them. Such as pickpocket their swords before stabbing them, running fast towards them and give the enemy in front of me a box delivered by FedEX, or you get the idea.

I didn't know who was swallowing who. Was it our army that was slowly swallowing theirs or was it them who is pushing us back to our boundary and our limits?

" Hunters!" A woman yelled. I tried to turn to look at her. But a monster clawed onto me. I swung my arm making it fly towards another monsters knocking it both out.

I flinched at the pain and silently curse.

" If there is a next life for gods and goddesses, we'll still be sisters." The woman said softly.

I finally turned back holding my arm. There stood was a woman with auburn hair and silver eyes with a hint of yellow in them.

My pain was ignored and excitement fulfilled me.

It was Lady Artemis and if the goddess of moon is here then...

" DIE! DIE! DIE! RARGH!" One god yelled as he flatten the enemies' head

" Ares, stop squeezing their heads off! You'll get blood everywhere!" Aphrodite yelled out as she joined in the battle. The enemies charged at her expecting her to be weak.

She glared at them and scoffed.

" Stay back." She charmed them with her voice that suddenly turn sweet like honey. I took a step away from her as well.

A small dagger was in her hand and she gave a small opening to all of the enemies as she walked towards them.

A person suddenly zooms past me. A salty sea smell immediately hit me. I scrunched my nose.

" Ugh is that you, Jade?! Next time wear less perfume!" I exclaimed.

A sigh came from somewhere.

" Poseidon, look at what you did to this poor kid." A woman spoke and her gray stormy eyes look at me sympathetically.

" Poseidon?" Someone asked. I turned to see a man who's outfit was soaked with blood. He was also known as Salomao Hunter.

Poseidon scoffed.

" At least I stick with one bottle of sea breeze cologne each day. Unlike, Zeus..." Poseidon trailed off.

Sal snickers.

" He changes his scent each day. One day it could be strawberry and one day it could be blueberry." Sal finished Poseidon's sentence. The two looked at each other. One smiled and one snickered at that.

" What did you say Salomao Hunter?" Zeus grumbled at the back. He was wearing a suit and tie and standing in the back away from the battle.

" Oh nothing. Just was complimenting you for your unique perfume." Salomao spoke innocently.

Annabeth ran over while slashing at some monsters. She nodded at her mother, Athena before running off again.

Salomao and Poseidon stared at each other.

" Look Sal, if-." He started.

" Dad, less talking more fighting." Sal interrupted him before running off. A part of me was shock that Poseidon was Salomao's father but a part of me wasn't because they looked quite alike.

And also, I have a feeling that it was the best thing Sal could say to Lord Poseidon.

Lady Chaos was in the front leading us. Her eyes was filled with some emotions indescribable.

Her mouth opened and she seem to be speaking something. A huge rumble and End was in front of her army as well.

The two looked at each other. Sparks fly and the humidity of the air increased.

Both waved their hands at their army signaling them to back off.

But...

Salomao Hunter walked forwards. He put his hand on her shoulder. Sal looked at End straight in the eyes.

" Today...is the day, Huh?" End spoke. Sal and Chaos only nodded.

End looked to her sides. There was Celena, Chastin, and Infinity standing there.

Sal looked towards at Chastin and nodded at her. He pulled out his bow while Chaos was holding a sword. With one leap, Chaos was beside End.

Their swords clash together. They were like ballerinas but with swords. Twirling to the side and slamming their swords against each other.

Sal pulled back the string and released the arrow. It zoomed towards End giving her a small cut on her cheek.

Infinity and Celena stepped forward as well. But, it wasn't just a two vs four game. An hunting knife flew by and there stood was the former lieutenant Zoë Nightshade.

Her onyx eyes looked into Infinity's eyes. Her face was calm as a nice day out on sea.

I tried to step forward and helped only to get pulled back by someone. I looked to my side only to find Lady Athena.

" Mi-Milady!" I stuttered out. Lady Athena only shook her head.

" Although the war is everyone's war. But this fight is their fight." She spoke.

And it was just like Lady Athena said. Celena went to Sal hoping to kill him first.

But he apparently had other plans. He pulled out one of his arrow and cut her wrist using the arrowhead.

He smiled victoriously. Salomao proceeded to jabbed her with his elbow before kicking her back by having his feet smash against her face.

Celena took a step back. She wiped away some of the blood on her nose. She adjust her grip on her sword before going in for it again.

" Lady Athena! We got to help them!" I exclaimed. I didn't see how these people like Sal and Zoë Nightshade would be able to defeat them.

She didn't reply to me. Her gaze only locked onto the fight in front of her.

" You guys can't just let them die can you!" I once again exclaimed.

Infinity's sword clash against Zoë's knives. Zoë and Infinity both cautiously took a step back. Zoë threw the daggers at him before pulling out an arrow from her quiver.

I was amazed at how well she fought despite not having a good weapon nor being one of the strongest person in the army.

I remembered though that in one story, Zoë Nightshade was mentioned to be the daughter of the General, Atlas.

Maybe that had to do with her skills.

The daughter of Atlas used the arrow head and sliced at Infinity. Even though she doesn't have her knives anymore but the arrowhead also works well especially when one was made out of obsidian.

The edges of the arrowhead started to rough up. Infinity kept dodging from left to right.

From my view, a human would probably see two person dancing and fooling around. But they're blinded to not see that both was trying to kill one another.

I ran in. I couldn't handle it anymore. I didn't want to stand around watching hem slowly eat defeated or win.

I want to be a part of a change for better or worse. Despite my negativity towards the gods, they were still family.

And I had to help them and also for my home.

It was later on that I realized it was stupid to charge in like that.

Out of Infinity's eyes, he could see me charging in on him.

Zoë seem to realize that I came charging in like an idiot. I heard her curse under her breath.

Infinity smile amused of everything. He kicked the ground bringing up some dirt and pebbles into my face.

Shocks of pain went through my body. I looked down and see a large gash up from my left shoulder down towards where my abdomen is.

Blood streamed down to the tip of Infinity's sword. My brain became a mush the moment I got injured.

The daughter of Atlas went in front of me and slash at him. She push herself into the air and attempt to jump on to him.

Before she did that, she have me a look.

She spoke with that hard look still hanging onto her face, " You suck at following directions."

Music started to play and the ground seem to shake a little.

Thunder boomed and the clouds seem to be rolling on in rage.

Ares was still squeezing people's head off and popping them like balloons.

Aphrodite was applying makeup to the soldiers but of course that lipsticks she's applying to everyone is also a gun made by yours truly Hephaestus.

Rain started pouring and Zoë and the others are still fighting End, Infinity, and others that is their comrade.

Lightning continue to boom and I see a person running pass me. There was a hunter in the air before landing on Celena. She was holding two swords and grinning widely.

" Yo Ancient woman, I'm a little offended. How could you not invite me?" Thalia spoke holding a spear.

She jumped off of Celena and glared at her. She raises her spear before trying to stab her.

Celena managed to rolled to the side and slashing Thalia's foot.

She looked towards Chastin who kept looking around not knowing what to do. Chastin shook her head and gave Thalia all her attention.

Now it was 4 vs 3 with me as a sub if anyone is injured. Though I'm pretty sure I'm not needed much.

I ate some ambrosia and backed off a little. Jumping like a kangaroo, I stay back hidden from Chaos, Celena, and Infinity.

I wasn't so hidden to the other enemies though. Monsters' claws occasionally likes to take a piece of my shirt without permission.

In return, I chop their heads off clean and nice and gave it to their other friends as a farewell gift...

Cause they be joining their friends soon.

I saw Zoë jumping around avoiding the two deities' attacks. She grabbed her bow from her back and an arrow from her quiver.

And she fired at Sal. Everyone's eyes widen except for Athena's, Sal's, and Zoë.

The three smirked at the arrow that was obviously coming for Sal.

" End..." Salomao said in a loud and sweet voice.

He grabbed arrow. From far ahead, I couldn't see much. But considering that he just grabbed the arrow by one hand, there must be some blood streaming down.

" Always look left and right kiddo." Salomao said looking seriously before slicing at End's chest.

Blood must of ran down and taint the poor soil on the ground. Sal was not finished though.

I couldn't see his expression and could only tell what he's doing by his position. I looked at him trying to figure out what he was doing.

A soldier came at me but all I did was push him away.

" Shhh...can't you tell I'm watching someone? Jeez go get a snicker bar." I said glueing my eyes to the scene.

Salomao Hunter and Zoë Nightshade seem to moving closer to each other.

Both twirl in unison before switch sides. I raised both of my eyebrows and also revealing the wrinkles on my forehead.

I went forehead a little.

" If only I have super-vision." I muttered. But sadly, My dad, Hermès, secretly has lenses so no super-vision for me.

It was sudden shock for all of us. So, Sal was able to kick Infinity and slam into Celena.

" Goodbye sweetheart. Say hi to Grandpa Tar-Tar sauce for me." He yelled loudly. A slash and Celena was on the ground rolling around holding her throat.

Sal turned to Infinity who looks like he aged a lot. Salomao winked.

" How was that? As hot as my body?" He asked taking his shirt off. Part of it was just for fun maybe? But I have a feeling that most of it was what he want to show us underneath that shirt.

Scars and scars. I turned away despite being far away from the scene. But I could still tell it was horrific.

" Ho- wha- you use that, didn't you?" Infinity asked giving Sal a blank look.

" Duh...what else huh? Gym membership for three years?" Sal said rolling his eye.

" AND A FREE TORTURE SESSION!" Thalia yelled.

" SHUT UP PINECONE FACE!" He yelled back. Sal seem to look at Infinity innocently.

" What Thalia said pretty much summarized how I got these scars. But yes that power that you were about to mention. I used it. Do I regret it? Too late to regret anything really." He spoke with the most plain and average voice I ever heard him and that's something.

" Shall we dance?" Sal said smiling. Infinity's eyes gleamed dangerously.

" Let's dance." Infinity reply back like a gentleman. Their weapons once again clash. But this time someone is going to lose or win.

And it was like some sort of dance party. But just a little dangerous.

Sal seem to twirl around more because he didn't have his other hand to fight Infinity anymore.

But overall it seems like Sal was winning. I walked forward a little and then more.

By then I was in front of them watching this dance. I could see both of their face wet with their own sweat.

Their lungs tries to grab every bit of air they can.

" You're not bad even if you're injured and lost an arm." Infinity said while smiling. Sal didn't speak this time.

He lung at Infinity. The deity dodge the attack easily and slam Sal on the floor with much hardship.

" Cut some weight, jeez." I could hear Infinity mutter. Sal chuckled. He did a backflip dodging an attack. His shirt was bloody and his armor was all messed up and broken.

Sal jumped at him. He swung his weapon which Infinity caught. But what he didn't catch was Sal's boot slamming into the side of his face breaking his jaw. Infinity quickly tries to heal but Salomao wouldn't give him a chance.

He used his power and pulled up ground water blasting Infinity into the sky. Sal use the water to transport him up too.

" Goodbye Mr. Fake Buzz Lightyear. To Infinity and beyond." He winked and gave him a small salute. The water was gone and they were both falling.

I close my eyes tightly.

There was a loud thud as expected. I opened my eyes to find Sal on his knee. Below him was Infinity. His eyes stared at the sky and his lips form a small frown like he didn't like the result of that whole entire deal.

" Goodbye." Sal said crushing Infinity's neck with his one hand. I shudder at that. His strength unimaginable.

And now it was End's turn. But there was much of Sal to do anyway. End wasn't a good fighter to start. She was a great planner and leader. But as a warrior, she was far from it.

" Her first mistake was that she was softer than the End that everyone fear of." Sal said with no emotion. He was limping towards Zoë and Chaos.

And it might have been the truth.

Cause as she was laying on the cold hard ground.

She made no sound.

Chastin walked over.

" La...Lady End." She croaked. Tears ready to spilled. Sal didn't speak either.

" Lady End." Chastin once spoke again. She held End in her arms. Her face has spots of blood on it.

And her weapon painted with blood.

" I failed. In the end, I couldn't. They're my brethren and one of them for gods' sake is my brother." She said.

" And although I helped them succeed and maybe one day I could find biological mother." Chastin continued.

" I failed the mother who raised me." Chastin said and a tear dropped.

And once one dropped, another goes down and then more.

" You did good Chastin or should I say Estelle or Dawn?" End croaked our turning to her. She forced out a small genuine smile. Her time was almost up it seems.

Chastin looked at her brother who just smiled at her.

" I...call me Estelle. I'm not only the sister of Perseus Jackson." She said. She breathed in and out to come herself.

" I'm the biological daughter of Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis, blessed by Poseidon the lord of the seas, and also...your daughter whom you raised. And maybe you didn't exactly raised me into some princess and even though you kidnapped me. But you still raised me and for that I'm thankful." She said. Estelle took off her mask and show the everyone a honest and genuine smile.

A small cough from Zeus.

" Love the mood here but-." He started but End closed her eyes. Chaos sighed and she leaned next to End.

" Goodbye." She spoke softly and put a small spell. End's body turn to ashes and got devoured by the ground.

" Don't worry about End, Celena, and Infinity. I'll return and hold them accountable if what they done. They may be my best friends but a crime is a crime and I am the Queen." Chaos said with determination.

She then look at Zeus.

" I assume you won't cause trouble for little Estelle?" She questioned. But her eyes flash dangerously. Zeus nodded vigorously.

She gave Zeus a satisfied look. She turned back to Estelle who flinch under her hard stare.

" You were Chastin before Estelle. You can never change that. After I deal with those three. I'll be coming back for you. Your case...is a little special. Punishment is the same but it's just that you turned during the middle. I still have to decide your punishment. But until then...enjoy." Chaos's seriousness turn back to a small sweet smile.

Estelle nodded.

She turned to try and find her brother.

" Sal?" She asked. I turned and tried to look for the white hair hunter.

But there was no sign of him.

 **End.**

 **I know the grammar sucks. It always suck from the start. I tried to use Grammarly but stupid keyboard wouldn't work. I'll try later but for now please go along with it.**

"How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard." -A.A. Milne


	136. We Meet Again

**90 Years Later...**

The world is at peace... finally.

It took many decades, thousands of lives, and loads of effort and determination to finally make Earth and the entire universe as peaceful as possible.

Heroes from many battles throughout the many years honored and granted with immortality, peaceful lives, and their own everlasting tales of adventures and hardships.

" So, Sal traveled back time just to save me." Selena Beauregard said with a hint of smug in her voice.

" He lost an arm just so he can try to save his friends? That's..." a young demigod said amazed.

" Amazing? Loyal? Great? And, deserve extra brownie points? Yup, he's a great person and friend." Selena finishes off the sentence while grinning.

Thalia sat down next to Selena with some brownies

She handed one to Selena.

" Talking about that Kelp Head again?" She mumbled not forgetting to get some crumbs onto Selena.

The daughter of Aphrodite instinctively swatted away the crumbs. She looked at the small crumbs like it was a bunch of cockroaches.

" Yeah, I miss him." She faltered looking at the ground. Thalia lightly patted her back looking a bit uncomfortable.

She took another bite of her brownie.

" Look I know it been nearly a century. But don't give up hope Selena. He's still out there somewhere and one day, he'll come back home and...to us." Thalia tried to comfort her. She tried to give Selena an assured smile but even she wasn't exactly sure that Sal was coming back anytime soon.

" I'm not exactly worried, you know? Since Zoë has been traveling with him since eighty years ago. I just miss him cause he's usually the mom friend of the group. Cheering us up, making jokes, giving pretty good pieces of advice, and I have to admit he made some good food." Selena reminisced.

Thalia grinned remembering the food Sal used to cook up for the hunters.

" But one thing I didn't like is how he loves trying to be an overachiever. I remember when he first tried making chocolate, he almost burns the entire cafe down." Selena smiled as she remembered the small yet good moments.

Thalia's grin disappeared hearing that. She also remembered Sal was more of an explosives magnet rather than a chick magnet.

She took one last bite of her brownie and frowned.

" Man, good things never last long." She said sadly getting up to get another one. Selena stood up and follow her.

Looking around, they saw many hunters fooling around and pranking the campers. Kids gather around the play some mythomagic which Nico Di Angelo grudgingly volunteered to help.

" He looks pretty happy," Thalia mentioned. Selena smiled warmly.

" He may be the cool emo death boy on the outside. But in the heart, he's our nice and caring little brother." Selena responded back.

" Aww Selena, don't make me get all emotional."

" That's what today is suppose to be. A day where we used the entire supply of tissue boxes that the camp has."

The two looked at each other and laughed.

" Ah actually let's go get some chocolates. I'm craving for some Godiva." Thalia said towards another direction.

Suddenly, a bright flash and both girls looked away.

" A heads up would be nice," Thalia grumbled once the light faded away revealing Hermès. He had a postcard in one of his hand.

Hermès winked at the two girls.

" Hey, sweethearts." Hermès flirted. He grinned showing him not so shiny teeth. Thalia went up to him and snatch the postcard out of his hand.

She smiled sweetly.

" Thanks, half-Bro." Thalia thanked before looking at the card. It had a picture of Camp Half-Blood on it and a small poem.

Roses are red.

The sky is blue.

I am at Camp

You are too.

" Ugh, don't tell me this is one of Apollo's poem." Thalia groaned. Selena took a good look of it too.

BOOM!

Lightning flash and clouds cover up the camp. The strong wind gave the trees a new hairstyle for the summer.

" Woohoooo!" A man yelled falling from the sky.

" Is he going to die?" Selena asked worried about the man.

" SALOMAO HUNTER! STOP GIVING EVERYONE A HEART ATTACK!" A woman yelled.

Thalia's eyes widen. She first looked at Selena and then stared at Hermès in disbelief.

Hermès smiled at her.

" The one and only." He told her. Thalia's eyes started getting tearful.

Ninety gods dam years...

She ran as fast as she could towards that sound and towards that warmth and smile.

And right near the entrance, she saw him standing there.

His snowy white hair blowing in the wind. His eye that represented time. He still has that lopsided grin and only one arm to remind himself of Phoebe's death and sacrifice.

There was a crowd gathering around Salomao Hunter. He was getting yelled by Zoë Nightshade.

As Zoë finishes her lecture, they both noticed the crowd. Sal smiled.

" Hey, brats!" Sal greeted them warmly. Zoë crosses her arms and glares at Sal.

" Be nice, Sal!" She scolded him. Sal smiled sheepishly at her.

A demigod spoke up,

" Sal? You mean Salomao Hunter who lives in the woods all alone?"

Sal looked a little offended by that.

" Is this how kids remember me these days? A loner? Please, I'm limited edition." He scoffed.

Thalia went up and smacked him.

" Seaweed Brain! You're back!" She exclaimed. Tears roundup in her eyes.

" Is that tears Pinecone face? Wait, or is that syrup?" He asked jokingly. Thalia quickly wiped away the tears and punched his shoulder playfully.

" We missed you," Selena said walking up to Sal and gave him a big hug. She looked at Zoë and thanked her for babysitting Sal.

" I was wondering about what is all the commotion over here." A man said. The sound of horse hooves trotting along the grassy field could be heard.

" Chiron, my man!" Sal yelled out excitedly. It has been so long since Zoë and Sal saw anyone of them. They were traveling the world and experiencing every part of the world just like how they wanted when they were mortals.

From going to China often bumping into Nico Di Angelo and some of the new Hades's kids to Egypt meeting some weird beings and having a high intellectual conversation about Windex Glass Cleaners with them.

A raspy cough from another person. All the demigods and immortals turned to where the sound came from.

Sal's eye widens in shock when he saw the old man wheeled up to him by none other Artemis.

" How are you not dead yet?" He blurted out. The old man glares at him.

" I think the better question is how did he get the famous man- hater to wheel him over here," Zoë said raising an eyebrow when she saw Artemis behind the wheelchair.

" No, the better question is how is John not dead yet! Hades is definitely favoring him which is not cool!" Sal replied to her. His cheek puffed up and his eyebrows knitted together.

The old man rolled his eyes.

" Yeah Yeah so unfair and blah blah blah but apparently Hades think I'm so much cooler than you..." John said with a raspy voice. He smirked at the look on Sal's face which gave John's face extra wrinkles.

" I hate you!" Sal declared frowning even more deeply.

" The feeling is mutual." John simply replied back.

" Woah, you're Salomao Hunter!" A young girl said with shiny brown eyes.

"...Great grandchild, you're not supposed to admire him. You're supposed to admire your own great grandfather." John sighed while ruffling the young girl's hair affectionately.

Sal snorted at that not even trying to hide that small smile on his face.

His eye met the pair of silver with a tint of yellow eyes behind John.

He waved at her happily.

" Hey, Arty." He greeted casually.

And although, Arty was happy to see him once again but she couldn't help but punching him on the shoulder.

" That was for leaving without a notice!" She shouted tears slowly welled up in her eyes. She turned away wiping them away before smiling at him.

" But...welcome back," Artemis said softly. Sal gave her a gentle hug.

" I promise I won't ever leave the Hunt again. Maybe for a gallon of fat-free milk." He joked. Artemis bumped him playfully.

" So how's everyone?" He asked Artemis.

Artemis shrugged.

" It has been okay without you. Annabeth is in space helping Chaos rule the universe and coming back to Earth very frequently to design Olympus and help out at Camp. Sadly, you missed her since she just left just two days ago. Estelle been busy in the sea helping with Poseidon. It's part of her punishment and also a way to redeem herself. The Hunt isn't the same without you. But the good part with you gone is I don't have to fix up tents and any major explosions." She replied back smirking at the end.

Sal let go a breath of relief hearing that the people he really cares about are fine. But they he looked at Artemis with a frown on his face.

" Hey! I didn't do that much damage while I was in the Hunt!" He protested.

Artemis gave him the look before rolling her eyes.

" Let's go meet up with the other hunters. There are some new hunters although some you may want to be cautious since...not all girls were treated like a human being in their houses. And after that, maybe we could do our annual pranks on the campers." She winked at Sal while speaking.

The frown on his face turn into a small smile. Slowly, it evolves into a gigantic mischievous grin.

" Awesome!" He yelled like a four-year-old.

Less than a millisecond, all the campers who heard the two's conversation turned as pale a white sheet of paper.

Thalia patted one camper's shoulder sympathetically.

" I think first thing first is you better run, hide, find someone who can help you and hope for the best, or do all of above," Thalia told that camper some pieces of advice she has out of experiences from the past.

By now, Sal was chuckling wickedly and Artemis had to scoot away from him just in case.

The campers dashed away in all different directions scrambling around to find a safe spot.

But there was no safe spot for the campers.

For centuries, Salomao Hunter was known for one of the best hunters that might be as good as the goddess of Hunt.

And one fact about the legendary hunter is that he never misses his prey.

He ran after them holding gift cards to Dunkin Donuts but on the other side of the card was his symbol and a happy face as a friendly greeting.

SH :)

" Everybody can have a free card!" He yelled with a happy look on his face and his hair sticking in every direction making him look more like a madman.

He threw the cards everywhere and it seems like he had an unlimited supply. But then again, he had more than ninety years to create all his evil plans, get all the materials he needed, and also a reason why he did it.

It was later on when Chiron finished cleaning up the mess Sal had made that he asked why the hunter had to do that.

Sal who wasn't worried about anything yet replied,

" Well nobody agreed with me that The Office is one of the best classics and may be better than How the Grinch Stole Christmas."

Sal continued on his journey to make every campers' life miserable and amusing today. He snapped his finger making books from the Athena Cabin fly out the window and towards the sun.

" NO!!! Not the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls collection!" One Athenian camper wailed.

He proceeded on by going to the Poseidon cabin.

" Sorry, Dad." Sal apologized to his father but still held a cheeky smile on his face.

He summoned a bunch of perfumes, for example, Zeus's Ego, Hades's Breath, and Hermès Armpit. He mixed them together and spray it all over the room including the beds.

He scrunched his nose as the perfume made its way around the cabin replacing the nice fresh and yet salty smell.

He quickly ran out taking in the fresh air around him before heading towards to some of minor gods cabin to continue the party.

As he ran towards Hecate's cabin, he bumped into someone.

He grinned immediately instead of yowling at the sudden pain.

He summoned a pumpkin emptied out already and was about to put it on the camper's head.

Phoebe Summers was trying to hide from the chaos. All she wants to do today is just to sit down and just have one moment of peace. It's hectic in the Hermès cabin.

Even though she loves all her siblings but for the sake of Ares's hairy legs, they are annoying as Cupid himself.

She was looking around trying to find a good spot when someone bumped into her knocking both back a few feet.

She was about to yell at this person when she saw a huge pumpkin lingering on top of her head.

She stopped and stared at it for a few seconds Phoebe's eyebrows knitted together.

She kneed the person in the spot where it really hurts.

" Who the Hades are you!" Phoebe demanded. Her hands balled up to fists ready to fight this stranger.

" Ow! I hope those little ones are okay! Gosh, Phoebe, you are as fiery as ever!" He said word by word while holding the spot that really hurts.

Phoebe took a step back. Her eyes show some confusion.

" How do you know my name?!" She demanded ready for a second kick.

Sal's hand immediately spring up to stop her.

" Don't kick! My little ones can't stand another critical hit!" He wailed. Phoebe didn't move her foot away.

She kept it at that position.

" How do you know my name!" She demanded. Sal smiled.

" I found you." He muttered to himself before standing up.

He flipped his hair to the side and gave her a careless lopsided grin.

" The name is Salomao Hunter. Sal for sort and Hunter as the anime Hunter X Hunter." Sal introduced himself.

Phoebe was interested the moment he mentions anime. But quickly, she composed herself and gave him a cold look.

" You still haven't answered my question. How do you know me?" She asked. Sal smile and move closer.

Phoebe took a step back looking at the hunter warily.

" Well let just say we met before in past lives, Phoebe Summers. You and I were best friends fighting against a cruel world. We separated at some point but..." he said looking into Phoebe's eyes.

His bright yellow eye reflected the warm sun.

" We meet again, Phoebe." He said with a soft soothing voice and a warm smile that could melt away any worried and soothes a sad heart.

Phoebe didn't know this person. But when he smiled at her, she felt warm inside. She felt that she knew this person for a long time. More importantly, she felt that this person is someone precious to her even though she doesn't remember.

Many adults including her parents warned her about the dangers of easily befriending strangers.

But she was willing to take the risk for the goods that come after it. Phoebe gave him a confident smile.

" Yeah, we meet again, Sal." She said again.

 **Finale.**

" Nothing lasts forever. Forever is a lie. All we have is what's between hello and goodbye."

\- Unknown


	137. AN

Hey this is Author MoonEclipse777,

I hope you know I'm the author after so many parts. I know I never exactly publish consistently. Part of it is because how busy school can be during the spring and also because I wanted to finish the book and then publish on Fanfiction. Okay moving on, out of one to ten how would I rate this book.

I would rate it a 2 or 3. Honestly I wasn't exactly the happiest with the work. I feel like if there's time in the future I might rewrite it because I felt like the whole time, it was just me trying to write but end up failing. But it's my first time writing so bear with me.

Now allow me to introduce myself, I'm 13 years old and a XX. If you don't know what that means, search it up or remember something from science class. (XX means girl btw)

Anyway, so I have a long way to go with my life and that was basically why I started writing the book. The origin of the book was basically me lost in life and don't really exactly know what's the purpose of living.

I wasn't having mental problems, it was just that I was really messed up that time because I was stressed out everyday and I was in the brink of just having a breakdown. Some scenes in the story was just me writing about my time with these particular people and gods how much I miss them. But there was no way to change time. And there was no one i can tell about how badly I want to let go and move on but I just can't. I always tell them to my sister but problem is she doesn't really understands the reasons why I'm a wreck when I'm talk about them. So I came up a plot. A story that might save me. Problem was I hated writing to the dearest point. I already have so many insecurities so I knew already that there will be people criticizing me for my writing. I just didn't care in the end. Screw them then cause if they're that amazing at writing and telling me that I'm a lazy writer or I have worst grammar ( ahem one of the commenters of I'm talking about you) go write it yourself then. Revise it all you want, the story I wrote was just for pure enjoyment and keeping my brain straight anyway.

Anyway, I like to thank some people like well lily for constantly spamming my notifications and DaughterofOlympus for well advising me for the torture scene. Loved it and 10/10 would write another one. There's a lot I would thank but that would take a long time. Can't recall their names cause I haven't been on Wattpad since like a month ago or so because family issues and well I kind of thought no one really care about the terrible ending I would write in the end. But to many who stuck with me to the end, thank you. I mean seriously how did you guys read to the end without your eyes blind?

Furthermore, I like thank the two most memorable reader on Fanfiction. Totally love you guys.

Death To Cloners: The grammar has to be one of the shoddiest things I've read so far and there's been some competition.

Guest: I liked this up until you started changing him into a push over to get him with Arty, starting with him agreeing to 4 years of servitude for nothing. that's just lazy writing and it annoys me alot so good luck but I'm no longer reading it.

Gosh those two had the best comments yet. I wasn't exactly phased by the grammar one so much as the first one. I feel like you shouldn't call any writers a lazy one. I drank bottles of tea and lemonade trying to get my sugar up because of a math test. I didn't have to if it wasn't for the fact that I needed to post for god dam nearly every single day and be able to get it on Fanfiction with the right format. And some writers probably do work the butts off with just one chapter so yeah. I ain't complaining about writing every single day, it's just some people can just write something quite hurtful not knowing how hard people people work to try and create. Still love those two comment. Wish I could hunt the first one down tho. Man Wattpad community are nicer than the Fanfiction community. Just an opinion. Don't come at me.

Finally, thanks for all the support. I appreciate it especially in the end when I had an on and off relationship with Wattpad and Fanfiction. I loved this book despite not being as proud as I thought about it. You people have been so nice and respectful that I haven't uploaded as much and my grammar sucks as Zeus's personality. And see ya.

...

" Well, well, well what do we have here." Sal said jumping down from a tree. He had a cold look on his face before bursting into a cheeky and yet happy grin.

" Thanks for all the support and fixing up all the fourth wall, I broke. Goodbye and we might see each other again." He said smirking before jumping back into the tree.

There was a small rustling before silence looms over.

Sal was gone.

Back to the Hunt.

Back to his home.

 **Finale... We shall meet again one day.**


End file.
